A Hard Day's Night
by SexyLexiCullen
Summary: The doctors at this busy, New York City hospital all have the same goals: saving lives, setting the on-call rooms on fire, and maybe - just maybe - falling in love? Canon Couples. OOC Characters. Romance, a lot of Comedy, and a hint of drama. E&B POVs
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns TWILIGHT and its characters. The Grey's ****Anatomy theme belongs to Shonda Rhimes and all the good ****people at ABC.**

**Welcome to "A Hard Day's Night," the re-write. Here we have a Grey's Anatomy concept with Twilight characters, although this is NOT a crossover. Some scenes may be quite similar to the television show—E and B meet the same way as Meredith and Derek—however, I changed the dialogue. Grey's has some GREAT lines, but they are not mine. In the event I use the same dialogue, know that there will be disclaimers stating such. I hope you all enjoy! Beta'd by Stephanie S.B.**

**M**y mouth was desiccated and my body was freezing. I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock and sat up to turn it off. Then I almost screamed, after realizing that I was naked on my living room floor. There was a naked man sleeping next to me.

_Fuck! Bella, what did you do?_

Wincing when I heard him sigh, I grabbed the afghan off the couch to wrap it around myself.

_Seriously, what happened last night?_

Last night was the mixer the hospital hosted for all the new interns. I was bored hanging with all those nerds and needed a drink. That was when I met the green-eyed hottie. We did a few shots. We kissed, we laughed, and he gave me the most intense orgasm in the cab, on our way back to my place.

_Shit, why couldn't I remember the sex?_

The man had some talented fingers. I could only imagine how great bumping-uglies with him would be. I also remember him being strikingly handsome.

Quietly, I stood up and he grunted.

"Um, wow, here," he said, holding up my bra.

"Yeah, wow," I said, snatching it away from him. "You should go."

He squinted at me through tired, sexy eyes. "Go? Now why would I do that?" He smirked, sitting up. "Come back down here, and we can—" He patted the spot next to him.

I put my hands up to stop him. "No, really. You have to leave." I looked to the door. "I'm running late…have to go to work. It's my first day there, and…" I trailed off, nervously.

He stood up and started to pull on his pants, being anything but modest. I tried my best not to stare at his cock, but it was very pretty.

"This is a nice place…you just moved here, right?" He asked, looking around. My place wasn't much, and I wasn't even unpacked yet. I had a lonely couch and boxes that filled my living room.

"Yeah, I'm originally from Washington," I said quickly.

He raised his brows, nodding, seemingly interested. "Washington, nice. I—"

I put my hands up again, stopping him from saying anymore. "We don't have to do this." I chuckled and looked away from him. "Call a spade a spade, right?"

"Well, what would you like to do?" He grinned at me, as he put on his shoes.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy, um, uh…" I pointed to him stupidly.

"Edward." He smirked, a yummy crooked grin, and extended his hand.

"Right…Edward, I'm Bella." I shook his hand and rapidly turned, running into my bathroom. "Door locks by itself!" I hollered over my shoulder.

"Um, take care, Bella!" he shouted after me. "It was nice—"

I slammed the bathroom door closed behind me. Then I shook it off and hopped into the shower.

A shower and a cab ride later, I arrived at the hospital. I need to get myself a subway map. These cabs were pretty expensive, or I could walk. I lived ten blocks away from NYU—my new work place.

Damn, was I nervous. A month ago I was in med school, being taught by Doctors. Today, I am the Doctor.

Shit. I am so screwed.

After changing into scrubs, I listened as names were being shouted off of a list, in groups of four. We were waiting for our assigned resident, and I hoped I got a nice one. I have heard stories about residents who love to torture their interns.

Glancing around at all the other interns, I noticed something quite odd. There were very little women. In fact, I counted out three out of twenty interns that were female.

"Can you believe this? It's like a sausage fest," I said, to the tiny girl with spiky black hair beside me.

She nodded as she laced up here sneakers. "Yeah, I wonder which one is the model." She laughed.

I did too. "A model?"

She sighed and sat next to me on the bench. "I bet it's the blonde." She pointed to a gorgeous, busty blonde a few feet away from us.

I grinned at her. "Maybe…Wow…that's going to suck, with trying to gain some respect." I looked down, speaking about my own insecurity. "You're Alice, right?" I remembered that I spoke to her briefly last night, before alcohol flooded my system.

"And you're Isabella." She smiled.

"Just Bella," I said and shook her hand.

"Yeah, you are Bella, right?"

I turned my attention to the massive man who was suddenly standing in front of me. He was very tall and had an olive toned complexion, with a cute baby face.

"I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He stared at me. "You look nice with your hair up—um—yeah, but you looked great last night, too. You had your hair down in curls. You wore that black dress, with the empire waistline and the sequins on the top." He toyed with the neck of his scrub top. "Those sandals were nice, too."

I looked to Alice incredulously, finding Jacob very amusing.

"Oh, crap." He palmed his forehead. "I bet you think I'm gay. I'm not. You just...you looked very beautiful last night," he stuttered.

"Brandon, Swan, Black, and...Hale!" The physician calling out the names had shouted.

Immediately, I nervously stood at attention. I followed behind Alice, Jacob, and I noticed the tall blonde chick trailing behind me.

"You're all with Cullen." The doctor I didn't know, who was shouting out the names, said. He was very cute. He had blonde, chin-length curly hair, piercing blue eyes, and was tall. He was dreamy, and I think I even heard Alice sigh.

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"That's Dr. Whitlock, the teaching liaison. He's actually an orthopedic surgeon," she whispered.

I would have answered her, but I was pushed to the side by the statuesque beauty. She ran to the head of our group. "So, we have Cullen? I hear he's a total ball-buster. People nick named him Satan, and apparently he's brilliant!" the blonde rambled.

"You must be the model?" Alice snickered.

"It's Rosalie!" She snapped.

As I studied our group, I found it kind of ironic that they put all the women in the same group. It was definitely weird. Maybe they just toss around names randomly?

"Which one is Cullen?" Jacob asked.

There were quite a few surgeons around, most meeting up with their assigned interns. "Do you know?" he asked me.

I shrugged and went to turn my iPhone to silent.

"Bronze hair, green eyes…he's right over there."

I turned to where Alice had pointed. Dr. Cullen had his back to us, but there was something familiar about him. When he turned around to stare right at me, I gasped and backed up a step.

"Bella?" Jacob asked. "Are you okay?"

"Ahuh." I licked my lips and swore I was hallucinating. Dr. Cullen—my motherfucking resident—was the green-eyed hottie from the bar. This cannot be happening. Fuck my life; fuck my existence. What are the odds? Then he smirked at me, and I knew this was going to be a long day.

Dr. Cullen wasn't fazed by my presence at all. He proceeded to go over his rules. He showed us around a bit and, effectively, put us in our place. He stated that we were grunts, nobodies, the bottom of the surgical food chain, only to unleash us in the emergency room. We were to run labs, write orders, and basically do whatever the nurses tell us, which was fine by me. My goal—for my first day as a "real" doctor—was not to kill anybody. So, taking orders was just fine by me. My fellow interns didn't appreciate it, though. I had just finished doing an abdominal exam, when Dr. Cullen came up behind me. Of course, he had to oversee us—make _sure _we didn't kill anyone.

"Can I speak to you for a minute, Dr. Swan?" he asked.

I nodded and took off my stethoscope. Placing it around my neck, I thought that maybe I had done something wrong. "Um…" I didn't really know what to say. He has been nothing but professional, and I think all that garbage from last night and this morning—all that nervousness was in my head.

He smiled and turned to beam at my patient. "It will only take a moment."

"Right." I looked back to my patient. "I'll be right back." I smiled and told the scared twelve year old, who came in with abdominal pain, above McBurney's point. My instincts told me that this patient must have appendicitis, but I had to wait for the test results to make sure.

Dr. Cullen didn't waste any time ushering me away. The further we walked away from the emergency room, the faster my heart thumped away in my chest. When he led me to a stairwell, I stopped short.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Relax," he whispered, and I felt his hot breath brush against my neck. "I just want to speak to you." He opened the door to the stairway.

I entered to pace around a bit. As soon as the door was closed, he advanced toward me. "Dr. Cullen," I said and anxiously looked around. I had no idea what he was about to say and didn't want anyone to over hear, regardless of what it was about.

He wore a shit-eating smirk as his eyes trailed up and down my form. "Dr. Cullen?" he asked. "Since when are you so formal?" he laughed a bit. "Last night it was Edward, and now it's Dr. Cullen?" He raised a brow and took another step in my direction.

I backed away again. "Dr. Cullen." I reiterated to make me sound more professional. "Last night you were 'Edward'…and today you're 'Dr. Cullen'. We should put…the bar and my apartment—the things that happened, behind us." I nearly pleaded.

"Put it behind us?" he laughed. "Put _what _behind us? You giving me a little striptease in your apartment—"

I palmed my face to groan. "I didn't—"

"Oh…you did." He bit his lower lip, seductively. "You want me to forget sleeping with you last night and you dismissing me this morning, like a piece of meat? I don't want to put any of it…'behind us'." He stepped even closer to me.

Damn, he had the most kissable, pouty lips I had ever seen. I shook myself out of the trance like state. Did this fucker just dazzle me?

"No…we can't—I'm not the Bella you met in the bar, and you're not the Edward I slept with…you're my resident. We need to—"

"_You_ take advantage of me—throw yourself at me—and now you…" He chuckled.

"I did not—"

"I was drunk," he cut me off, "heartbroken, and…well, I looked damn good last night. You took advantage of _me!_" He pointed to himself.

I let out a shaky laugh. "O-kay." I made sure not to make eye contact with him. "I was the drunk one last night…and you're not as handsome as you think…" I lied.

"No…Well, I don't look as good today—hung over and all." He thought it was a joke and plucked at his scrubs. "Last night I was hot, wearing my favorite green shirt that brings out the green in my eyes."

I groaned. "I did not take advantage."

Geez, I barely remember last night, yet he seems to.

"Why can't we see each other again, say Saturday night?" He smirked again.

Ugh! I wanted to say yes and sit on his face. That smirk was going to be the death of me.

"No, it's not pro-professional or-or e-ethical," I stammered.

He was leaning toward me, his eyes going from my eyes to my lips, and I could tell that he was fighting a smile.

"Stop…staring at me like that," I said through clenched teeth.

He backed away, maybe an inch. "Like what?" He asked.

"Like you've seen me naked—like we've slept together," I whispered.

He tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear. I shivered from his touch. Fuck! Judging by his smile, he noticed.

"I have seen you naked and we have slept together, Bella."

I back away from him further. "Dr. Cullen! This is so wrong…you do understand that, right?" I groaned out and left the stairwell.

**Since these chapters are already pre-written, I hope to post VERY frequently, like days between updates. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Again, this is my twist on Grey's Anatomy, using Twilight characters. Some scenarios will be the same, while some will not. Thank you. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Beta'd by Stephanie S.B. **

**"A Hard Day's Night" **

**Chapter Two **

**EPOV**

"I'll be right back," I sighed as I left a patient's room.

"What do we have, Edward?" Jasper asked.

I was working with Jasper this week in orthopedics, all my interns and me. Jasper was my resident when I was just an intern. We became friends quickly and have been close ever since. He's only two years older than me and is nearly just as new at what he does as I am.

"Mr. Mark Drake, 39 year old male with chronic back pain. I examined him and everything checks out fine. I think he might be a junkie." I placed Mr. Drake's chart into his hand.

"Send him for an x-ray anyway just to be sure. And what makes you think he's an addict?" He asked.

I puffed out my cheeks and blew out a breath. "Exaggeration of pain and self prescription...self diagnosis. I noticed that his veins were shot, too. He's a Dilaudid junkie."

"So, what do you do?" He asked.

"Check the data base for a history, refer to a program, and discharge," I said, leaning against the wall. Fuck. I was so tired. I have been here for forty-eight hours already and couldn't wait to get off at six.

"Excellent." He patted my back. "Send him for the x-ray and then give him the Dilaudid," Jasper sighed as he wrote down the orders in the chart.

"But…that's exactly what he wants," I argued. "It would feed his addiction and not help him in any way."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "We still have to treat his pain, Edward." He said as he checked his pager. It had gone off. "If his veins are shot, then start a central line." He handed the chart back.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Bullshit. ER just paged me for a sprain...fuck that. They can call me when it's broken." He shook his head and placed the pager back to his waist. Then he hit my arm. "Hey, you coming to my party tonight?"

Jasper just went through a divorce, and thought the proper way to celebrate, was to have a party. He married Maria right out of college, and it all went down hill from there. I only met her a few times yet each time, I never knew why he was with her. He was always so calm, cool, and collective. Also he's one of the best guys I know. She was bitter and money hungry—insisting that he always pick up extra shifts, to keep him out of her sight, while she spent his money. Jasper had tried to make it work. He even left work early one evening to surprise her, to take her out for their anniversary. Too bad he found her naked and getting fucked by another dude in their bed.

Since then, it was like a sexually repressed beast was unleashed. He was now known for being a flirt and, if I dare say, a man whore, sleeping with most of the nurses and a few interns. No wonder why he jumped at the chance to be teaching liaison. My father, as Chief of surgery, offered me the position. After seeing how much Jasper  
>wanted it, I declined.<p>

"Yeah, I might stop by—" Shouting momentarily distracted me. It was coming from the nurses' station.

"_What the hell—what'd'ju just say?" _Bella asked one of the other interns.

_"Nurse Jackie," _the pompous ass replied.

_"I can't believe you just called me that!" _Bella nearly shouted.

_"If the white cap fits," _he said right back.

_"Say it again and I will kick your ass." _Bella seethed.

"Who is that?" I asked Jasper.

He slapped my shoulder. "Um, you should know who she is. She's your intern," he laughed, and I shook my head no. I knew who Bella was. Shit. My dick knew who Bella was.

We had the most intense sex that I have ever had in my life. She was also very smart, gorgeous, and witty. The night we met at the bar, I was there to mend my own broken heart, having just ended a three year relationship.  
>I met her—Bella—and we clicked instantly. It freaked me out, but I felt like I was waiting all my life for someone<br>like her. Imagine my surprise—that after she kicked me out—she is one of my interns.

_It's a small world after all_.

Now don't get me wrong and it may sound sick, but I never had any intentions of leaving and never hearing from her again. I had waited until she was in the shower and called my cell with her cell—getting her phone number.

Okay, so that's creepy, but I couldn't let her get away.

Might as well have, though. The past week, she hasn't paid me any attention, unless it has to do with patient care. She ignores all my advances, yet she does smile flirtatiously when I try.

_Stubborn girl. Edward Cullen is no quitter!  
><em>

Sometimes I do catch her eyes as they drift toward my crotch.

_It's the little things in life. _I always tell myself.

My dick is by no means small. Her little acknowledgment of the beast in my pants is something.

"I know who she is," I told him. "I was referring to the jockstrap," I laughed.

"Oh, him?" he asked as we both continued to stare in their direction. "That's Emmett McCarty. He barely made the requirements to enter the surgical program."

I nodded.

"Hey, invite your interns, too. Make sure the little one comes." He chuckled.

I stared at him blankly. Bella was only, what? 5'2"? I hope he isn't referring to her. He's an attending and I am only a resident. Plus, he can really charm the ladies. I won't stand a chance. Although, I won't be a resident for long. In a few months, I'll be finished with residency.

"Little one?" I asked.

"The hot, elfin chick with the blue eyes." He elaborated.

The hot, elfin chick with the blue eyes? He must be talking about Alice. "That's Alice," I said.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "I like elfin chick better. Make sure she comes." He pointed his finger at me.

In my peripheral, I saw Emmett making his way over to us.

"I see you're making friends already," Jasper said to this Emmett character as he was walking by.

"Man, she's hot." He told Jasper but stared back at Bella. "A total spitfire, too. I'd call her a nurse anytime and would take the beating gladly," Emmett laughed.

"I bet you would," Jasper laughed, too.

I mockingly chuckled with them, while I tried to ignore their exchange. "Black!" I shouted, getting Jacob's attention. He quickly ran to me. I wanted him to place the central line in Mr. Drake.

"Do you know if that Bella chick seeing anyone?" Emmett asked Jasper.

I stood there, wanting like heck to say that she belonged to me, but that would be a lie.

"I wouldn't know," Jasper sighed.

"I'm friends with her," Jacob said, and we all turned our heads to him. "Well, not really friends. I mean, we hang out and stuff. Like today we were—" Jacob rambled.

Jasper cut him off. "Dude, just stop."

Jacob nodded and turned to me. "Did you need something, Dr. Cullen?" he asked. This poor kid was way too nice. I felt horrible riding his ass all the time, but I was trying to give him a thicker skin.

I nodded. "Room 273 bed 2 needs a central line and—" I looked back into the chart, "start him off with five of Dilaudid and take him to x-ray." I handed him the chart.

Jacob nodded and went on his merry way.

Jasper and I turned back to Emmett. "Don't you have work to do, or a nurse to hackle?" Jasper asked.

Emmett didn't respond and just walked away. He might just be smarter than the average bear. When someone higher on the food chain gives you smack, it's always best not to say a word.

_In the operating room, we eat our young. It's survival of the fittest, and the weak never make it._

"Edward, there will be a lot of ladies present tonight."

I rolled my eyes at him and he put his hands up defensively. "I know, I know. The prodigal son doesn't mix business with pleasure. You'll be glad to know that I invited more than just us attendings and you residents." He wiggled his eyebrows like an ass.

"More than just the surgical staff?" I asked.

There were like thirty-five of us alone, not counting the interns, how big was this party and who  
>would be there?<p>

"I invited a few peeps from peeds." He was sending a text and looking down to his phone.

"You invited the toddlers?" I asked. "Next you're going to say you invited the shrinks too."

Jasper just raised an eyebrow as a response.

"You invited mental defects? This party is going to suck," I laughed.

"I wanted a big outcome. I need to celebrate and want to be surrounded by friends."

I laughed at his audacity. "Right, because sixty nerds in scrubs are your friends." I shook my head and looked back to him. "I think you have been celebrating most nights, with different women anyway." I slapped his back.

"True, but still. It's going to be big…I can't wait. It might do you some good to have a cute chick warming your bed. You're too fucking tense...Tanya left like, what? A month ago?"

Her dumb-ass left me a month ago. Then for three weeks I mourned the loss, until that night I met Bella.

"I'm going to hook you up. This place is crawling with chicks that would jump at the chance…"

I shook my head no and nearly covered his mouth with my hand. That shit is just embarrassing.

Dr. Cullen needs to get laid, might as well write it on the surgical dry-erase board.

"I actually met someone," I said and looked back over to Bella—who was reading a chart and sexually assaulting a pen with her mouth. She was only biting it, but in my perverted brain, I wished it was my dick.

"Do tell," he whispered, pulling me into the stairwell.

The stairwell: the only private place to have a conversation in this place. We're all lazy fuckers who take the elevators.

"Come on, dude. I can't believe you got some and didn't tell me?" He pushed me.

I sucked my teeth and turned my head away from him. "I slept with one of my interns, but I swear—I didn't know she was one when we slept together. Remember the night of the mixer?" I asked.

"Hell, yeah. It was boring, and you never showed…I left…met up with Lucy from plastics. She's the blonde third-year resident—Damn, is she something," Jasper said with a longing gleam in his eyes.

"Hey!" I shouted. "This is about me, remember?" I pointed to myself.

He snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry. Please continue." He waved his hand at me.

"So, like I was saying. The night of the mixer…" I paused to see if Jasper would interrupt me again. "I didn't go, like you said. I went to Shenanigan's. You know, that bar on Third Avenue?" I asked.

"Do I ever, that place is crawling with hot chicks-"

"Would you stop? Just a nod of acknowledgment will suffice." I grumbled.

"Yes, sorry, please go on."

I sighed, letting out a gust of breath. "I stopped there to have a couple of drinks, feeling depressed. I was late to the mixer already, so I thought it wouldn't matter if I was a little later—"

"Get to the chick, Edward. I don't have all day." He looked at his watch.

I groaned. "Would you shut the fuck up and let me finish? Geez…"

He laughed at me.

"So anyway…I was taking out my frustrations…drinking a few Jack and cokes, when this girl approaches me. You know me. I can be really picky, but her beauty stunned me. We started talking and we were getting along really well. Then she asks me to come back to her apartment. I agree, even though _I know_ she's trashed—"

"Nice." He nodded. "You're such a fucking gentleman."

I grinned and kept going. "I couldn't get enough of her…and I was horny as fuck, but that's neither here nor there. I end up finger fucking her in the cab and then we clawed at each other before her door is even closed. It was," I sighed, "amazing."

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"When I woke up in the morning, she literally kicked me out of her apartment. I was shocked and a little impressed. Then I came here, only to see that she's my intern." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It's the tall blonde chick, right? She looks easy to me, too easy. That's why I don't bother. I kind of like the chase." He placed his hand on his chest.

I shook my head no.

"Please don't tell me you fucked my little fairy," he pleaded. "You did, didn't you?" He pushed me. "Elf fucker!" He nearly shouted.

"No, no. I didn't and don't call her that. It's just...wrong." I furrowed my brow. He nodded and visibly relaxed. "It was Dr. Swan," I finished.

"Bella?" He choked out. I nodded my head yes. "Wow, bro. Good for you." He seemed shocked. "I tried. Believe me I tried. I pulled out all the stops, buying her coffee twice her first day and nothing. She doesn't even bat an eyelash. I figured she was a lesbian because no one ignores me…"

I grimaced. "Are you serious? Just because—"

"I'm not trying to brag. I'm just saying. Look at me." He grinned.

"You're such an ass," I laughed.

"She's very intimidating, though, and totally fucking hot. I bet she was the top and you were the bottom?" He slapped my back.

She did ride my dick, like I was her personal pony. I smiled to myself.

"She's so fucking intimidating. That poor Jacob kid is a stuttering fool around her. So, wait…I know you. You don't _just _sleep with a chick. As much as I wished you wouldn't, you keep 'em around for a while. What's the scoop now?" he asked.

"She ignores me unless it has to do with patient care. I tried my best smirk. I flirt, and have even been putting gel in my hair." I pointed to my matted down hair.

He stared at my hair. "I was going to ask you what happened to your sex hair? Lose the gel…unruly hair works for you."

I raised my eyebrow at Jasper. He thinks I have sex hair? I decided to ignore that comment. "I don't even give her a hard time like the others."

"Whoa! Wait a fucking minute. You give her special treatment?" he asked.

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm just not a dick to her is all. She works just as hard, if not harder than the rest of them, and wait. What does it matter how I treat her, when you're buying her coffee?" I asked.

"Coffee works like a charm. It's innocent and thoughtful. We work long hours." He shrugged. "Buy her a cup of coffee. Maybe she just doesn't want _my _coffee."

I nodded.

"Or my digits." He wiggled his fingers in my face.

At around ten a.m., I saw Bella rubbing her hands vigorously over her face. I knew the feeling—feeling like you might keel over any second. She was reading a chart and literally nodded off for a split second, before she opened her eyes wide and took a quick look around.

I sprinted over to the coffee machines to buy her a cup. This was my prime opportunity. If Jasper was right, maybe I'd have a date to this party tonight. I walked back over to her and placed the coffee in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked, refusing to meet my gaze. I know she knew it was me. The same thing happens every time we're next to each other. Being in her proximity, the air is tangible and thick with tension—a good anticipatory tension. It's almost like the chemistry of the room changes, and we are the only people around.

I noticed she had a slight pinkish tint to her cheeks. God, I loved it when she blushed. "Coffee," I said simply.

"Coffee?" she asked, turning to unleash her gaze on me.

"So, there's a party tonight…"

"Yeah, I heard." She turned back down to the chart in her hands.

"Dr. Whitlock asked me to invite all my interns, so spread the word out." I chuckled.

"As much as I would love to get some sleep, Alice is dragging me, Rose, and Jacob along." She grumbled.

"Right, well, before you leave I need to you to write up post-op notes for room 323 bed 1, 325 bed 1 _and_ 2, and...327 bed 2." I waited to see if she would write it down, but she didn't.

"Did you get that Dr. Swan?" I asked.

I knew she was tired, yet she was being dragged to a party, and probably won't get much sleep tonight. And I just asked her to do at least two hours of paper work.

Regardless of my affections toward her, I had to set a balance. It made me feel a little better that my interns and I had the day off tomorrow. Still, I was being a dick. I should have spread it around to all of them.

_Edward, you are thinking way too much about it.  
><em>

"I got it." She pointed to her temple, not meeting my stare.

I pushed the coffee closer to her. "It's just coffee."

She looked at me and blinked quickly. Did she just bat her eyelashes at me? We have a smile too!

"Good. Just coffee." She nodded and bit her lip.

I walked away, stopping far enough away from her to watch her without her seeing me—because I am a creepy stalker fuck. I had to see if she drank the coffee. She smiled to herself and took a sip of the coffee.

After seeing that, I felt giddy.

And I couldn't wait to go to this party now.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Chapter 3 will be posted on Thursday (tomorrow). Since I have 25, pre-written, chapters, I am going to try and post a new chapter daily. **

**Thanks again. Please leave me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

****OH! Please know - that as far as drama/angst is concerned - I DO NOT drag it out. So, I urge new readers, who don't know my writing style - HAVE FAITH IN ME!****

****After chapter, time will start to move forward. Sorry for having this move so slowly for the moment. ****

****THANK YOU!****

HUGE Thank you to all that read and reviewed!

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter Three**

It was only 1:30 p.m., and I was dragging my feet. Earlier, when Dr. Cullen gave me the cup of coffee, I drank it greedily. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

He kept us here with him during his call, which was forty-eight hours. I have barely slept and haven't been home in over two days. The rule is to sleep when you can and where you can. Last night, I caught a two hour nap on a stretcher because all the on-call rooms were taken. Believe it or not, I fell asleep quickly in the darkened hospital wing. The night before, I lucked out. As soon as I saw an attending leave a on-call room, I ran inside to lock the door. Alice had called me a little while later, and so I shared the room—built for two people—with Alice, Rosalie, and Jacob. I shared the top-bunk with Rosalie because we both refused to share with Jacob. It was childish, but a personal choice, and Alice is tiny enough where Jacob fit nicely next to her.

Thank God, I never got that cat my mother insisted I get. She thought I would be lonely in a big new city. Wrong. I don't have the time to feel lonely. And I could barely keep a plant alive, let alone a cat.

_Okay, bad analogy_.

Never get treated by a doctor who has dead plants in their waiting room.

We ran around like maniacs. It slowed down this morning, and it gave me a chance to catch up on the charts. I took the liberty and tried to keep up on all the post-operative patients—all of Dr. Cullen's patients. I wanted to be ready to go as soon as our shift is over.

My mind, of course, wandered back to the party Alice is dragging me to tonight. My body needed to unwind, have a drink, and just…have fun. Maybe I could meet a guy tonight? I've been behaving myself since the night I went home with…

That was over a week ago. I haven't had the time to do anything, let alone get drunk and laid.

_Cool it, Bella. You already slept with someone highly inappropriate. Do you want to keep adding to the list? _

Ugh, I know, but Edward, I mean, Dr. Cullen is hot. I was thinking of a repeat performance, not hooking up with someone else.

_That can't happen again. _

Come on, you're young, have some fun. I told my psyche.

_He's your teacher—your direct supervisor. If it doesn't work out, your life will be hell on earth. Did you go to medical school, bust your ass to be number one in your class, just to ruin your reputation for a good lay?_

He's also the man who ended a nine-month draught in Cootchieville, I mentally retorted.

_It doesn't matter. You can't even remember it._ _If you can't remember, then it didn't happen. You're in the big leagues now. You're also swimming in a sea of sperm. You're one out of three. Do you really want Dr. Cullen to go tell his resident and attending friends—tell them just how quickly you give it up?_

_I can hear it now, "Let Swan scrub-in and assist you during a lap chole, and then watch the panties come off." Or, better yet, "Give that whore some alcohol." _

I winced, and my stomach tied in knots. Not only because of what I was currently thinking, but because I remembered his fingers and the morning after; it did happen.

"Earth to Bella. Come back!" Alice shouted in my ear.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Where are you?" she giggled. "I know physically you are here, but mentally…"

"I was just thinking," I sighed.

"Are you thinking about a certain resident?" she asked. "You know, a sexy resident with the bronze hair and green eyes?" She bumped her hip to mine.

Okay, so I have a big mouth and couldn't keep it a secret. I told Alice and no one else. She knew of the infatuation I had with our resident; meanwhile, I think he, himself, had no idea.

All those corny lines he spat…please. He didn't have to try so hard. He was fuck-hot and we already slept together. Why did he keep up with the cheesiness? Oh, right, because you act like a frigid bitch when he is around.

I found that act in itself faltering. I couldn't keep up the nonchalant charade, but I had to. It's wrong for us to get it on—sleep together._ "If fucking you is wrong, then I don't want to be right."_

If they changed loving to fucking, would it still be a slow jam hit?

_Wow, I need sleep._

"Maybe." I turned to face her.

"Oh, come on…Bella, this isn't healthy. I see the way he looks at you. Maybe if you both ya know…he'll be pleasant? That man needs to get laid. He's oozing sexual repression, and you are just depressing— staring after him all the time."

"Just stop," I whispered.

"Hey." She hit my arm. "Maybe if he gets laid—gets happy or whatever—he might let us scrub in?"

"Alice," I giggled, but it was more of a warning.

"I'm totally pimping you out tonight," she laughed.

"You will do no such thing—" I stopped talking when I saw a nurse approaching us.

She looked to me, and then grinned down to Alice. "Are you set with Mrs. Paulson's chart?" Leah asked.

I nodded and handed it over. "Um…Can you give it back when you're finished?" I asked.

She snorted. "Cullen making _you _do _his _work?"

I grinned back but didn't reply.

Leah winked before she turned away from us. I blew out a breath and widened my eyes, hoping they'd stay open while I thumbed through another chart. "When I did my clinical at Seattle Pres…they had a computerized chart system." I tried to read through Dr. Whitlock's sloppy handwriting.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't pimp you out—"

I looked back to Alice, surprised that she hasn't let that go yet.

"Dr. Cullen is our boss." She finished.

I rolled my eyes at her. She's one to talk, chasing around Dr. Whitlock, and making us all go to his party tonight.

"Oh, Dr. Whitlock. You're such a genius." I batted my eyelashes. "That was the quickest Gamma Nail procedure that I have ever seen." I mimicked Alice in her high singsong voice.

She slapped my forearm. "I do _not_ sound like that," she giggled.

"Yes, you do—"

We heard a throat clear behind us and we stiffened, thinking it might be Dr. Cullen. Luckily, it was only Jacob.

"Care to escort this gentleman to lunch, ladies?" Jacob asked.

We both nodded and followed him down to the cafeteria. The charts could wait. Purposely, I had put off going to lunch, wanting to break up the day that way—come back from lunch, leave a short while after.

Today, I bought myself a salad. Carbs would probably do me good, but I couldn't afford to crash.

"Oh, look, it's Nurse Jackie!" that Neanderthal with the dimples had shouted. Then he sat down at our table.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked him.

"Sitting, so I can eat," he answered and then smiled at me.

Seriously. I felt like this was high school. Alice, Rose, and me are the cool kids—okay, Jacob too—and every intern wanted to sit with us. Well, we are the only females in a place full of sperm herders. Whatever.

"What's wrong? Changing bed pans got you down?" That ass-hat pinched my cheek.

"Shut it, you…I'm having a bad day." I grumbled, too tired to threaten bodily harm.

He laughed at me.

"Me, too," Jacob sighed.

"Me three!" Rosalie shouted joining us. "Cullen is an asshole. He had me in the clinic doing rectal exams…That gastroenterologist was seeing patients today—Cullen made him _promise_ I'd do all of them." She grimaced down to her food, and then pushed her tray away.

"Jesus, I shouldn't be complaining." I shook my head.

"Wanna do one more?" Dimples asked her.

"Eiwww." She blanched back—away from him. "And you are?" Rose asked.

"My name is Emmett McCarty, and I am an intern," he said in a mocking Alcoholics Anonymous introduction.

"Hi, Emmett," Alice and I giggled in unison.

We all continued to eat and share stories about our day. So far, Rosalie had it the worst. Jacob was the runner up for the "shitty day" title, dealing with an addict who constantly had him paged for more pain medication. Alice spent the morning in the emergency room doing sutures, and I was about to get carpal tunnel—because I writing in so many charts.

"I have a headache." Jacob grumbled, while he massaged his temples.

"Maybe it's a slow bleed—a subarachnoid hemorrhage," Alice laughed.

"Or a tumor," Rosalie interjected.

Alice gasped. "A tumor!" she shouted, excitedly.

"You wish it was a tumor," Jacob said.

"Look, I'd claw the skin off your face with my fingernails, if it meant I got to scrub in." Alice pulled him to her by his scrubs.

"Settle down." Jacob pried Alice off him.

She whimpered. "I hate this." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"At least you guys get to practice medicine," I said. "I'm doing secretarial work—like a case manager or something," I complained.

"Who here doesn't have the slightest idea about they're doing?" Jacob asked.

I raised my hand and glanced around, noticing the rest had their hands up as well.

"Aren't they supposed to be teaching us something? Because I don't feel like I've been taught anything!" He ranted.

"Except how to sleep with your eyes open—I'm doing it now," Rosalie sighed and blinked a few times.

"The residents and the attendings get to be doctors. They're like up here—" Alice stood up onto her knees to bring her hand up high. "No…here!" She stood on her feet. "And…" She jumped to the ground and touched the floor. "We're down here..." She huffed and took a seat. "I mean, we're…"

"Suturing, code running, lab delivering, chart reviewing, rectal examining—idiots," I finished for her.

That was when we heard a pager go off. We all looked anxiously to our own. It was Emmett's.

"Good luck," I said. Emmett had spent his day on the code team. He had already lost two patients and was taking it pretty hard. If only he realized that most code patients are already very dead by the time we get there.

"I hate being an intern," Emmett sighed and got up to walk away.

"Me, too." I threw my plastic fork into my salad.

We all finished lunch and bought ourselves cups of coffee. Rosalie bought herself two. She was just that tired. We then started walking back to the O.R, unit; all hoping an attending or resident would snatch us up. We needed to do something to wake up our brains.

"Dr. Cullen!" Rosalie shouted, walking rapidly to him. The rest of us followed, and I kept my fingers crossed. I really wanted to get into a surgery.

He turned around to face us with his eyes lingering on me, before he turned his attention to Rosalie. He looked amazing wearing a scrub cap, although, I didn't have the chance to ogle his sexy tresses.

_Stop!_

Deciding to focus on Rosalie and not the sexy, surgical God before me, I stared at the ridiculous pink scrunchie she had in her hair.

"Dr. Cullen." Rosalie smiled sweetly. "I was hoping to assist you in the O.R….Cappuccino?" She offered him a cup of coffee.

_Oh, that little suck up. _I wanted to snatch that ugly hair-tie right off of her.

Both Alice and I looked at each other and Jacob stifled a chuckle.

"If she gets a procedure, I want one too!" Alice shouted at him.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"I wouldn't mind scrubbing in," Jacob said.

"Shut your mouths," Dr. Cullen demanded. "Every intern wants to scrub in, which is not your job. Your job is to make me happy. Do I look happy?" He frowned.

"Um…no, not really," Jacob said, and Dr. Cullen shot him a glare. "Sorry," Jacob whispered.

"It was rhetorical," Rosalie told him.

"Thanks for clearing that up, Hale," Dr. Cullen spat at her.

"Cappuccino…?" Alice mimicked her.

I giggled, but then gulped when he looked to me.

Then his eyes focused on us all. "You know what would make me happy? What would make me…sing with happiness?" He smiled.

I chanced a glance at my fellow interns to find them smiling, too.

"Having the charts in order!" he shouted. We jumped, not expecting him to be so loud. "Having my patients looked after, having the rectal exams done, and having someone in the pit, doing sutures." He counted off his fingers while he had circled us.

"No one gets to scrub in, until I say so—until I'm so happy, I'm skipping and giggling down these halls!" He ranted and turned to walk away from us.

Why did I think it was sexy when he was yelling at us like that?

"Damn," Alice whispered. "You…" She pointed at me. "You better look good tonight, Swan."

"Stop." I looked to Rosalie and Jacob; thankfully, they didn't hear her.

"What are you all doing standing there?" Dr. Cullen shouted over to us. "Get to work!"

We all scampered away and went back to our previous posts.

Later on, I glanced at my phone and saw that it was 5:45 p.m.

Thank God, I made it.

I was supposed to meet Alice at 9:30, but maybe I can go home and sleep for a few hours? After I changed out of my scrubs, I waited for the elevator. Then I excessively pushed the button, willing it to come faster.

Breathing a sigh of relief once it came, I entered and pressed the lobby button. The doors were about to close, when a hand shot out and made the doors open again.

Dr. Cullen ran in…in all his denim-clad glory. He must be leaving, too. He looked sexy and his hair… My goodness. He must have washed the gel out or something. It stuck out all over, and my hands were itching to reach up and tame it.

"Bella." He nodded in acknowledgment and stood a few feet in front of me, with his back facing me.

I decided to be brave.

"Edward," I said right back, which caused him to let out a small chuckle.

I found myself very nervous and had no reason to be.

"How was the coffee?" he asked.

"You never stop, do you?" I blurted. "I won't date you." I was shocked at myself for saying such a thing.

"I didn't ask you to."

_See, now you look stupid_.

"Will you… go out with me?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side. I didn't have to see his face to know that yummy grin was present.

"I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. You're my boss." I covered my mouth with my hand. "I can't date you."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm your boss." He grumbled. "What does that matter, anyway? Just go out with me," he said in a pleading tone.

"Have you ever heard of sexual harassment?" I giggled.

He shook his head. "I'm just standing here."

"Look, I am telling now and for the last time. We can't date—it can't happen. You're over there, a doctor…I'm a doctor too, but…" I tried to explain.

He turned to face me, smirking. And I became lost in all his masculine beauty.

_Breathe, Bella!_

"So, what?" he said and touched my cheek with his thumb, pushing a strand of hair away. His eyes locked to mine, and I was suddenly an overheated mess.

Oh, fuck this. I put my hands against his chest, pushing him against the wall—all while he let me do it. He also pulled me to him, and I crashed my lips against his.

He moaned as our mouths fought for control—almost devouring each other—as our tongues played roughly together. His hands ran raggedly over my body and he hoisted me up by my ass, holding me to him.

"Oh, God!" I gasped as his lips trailed down my neck. I needed release. I needed him. Even if I only remembered his hands, they were a great memory indeed.

"Excuse me!" Someone nearly shouted.

Dr. Cullen let me down, and I quickly righted my shirt. Then I touched my swollen lips, stepped out of the elevator, and didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted to run, but I'm an adult and should face the music.

Dr. Whitlock had caught us kissing, and I was highly embarrassed. He was the one who went over all the policies with us, including the "no fraternization" rule.

Bella Swan never breaks the rules. It's silly that as an adult I was afraid of getting in trouble, but I have never been in trouble before.

Is he going to tell the higher-ups now? I'll be known as the O.R. slut, and Edward will get a slap on the wrist.

_You mean, Dr. Cullen. When did he become Edward again?_

"I'm very disappointed in you two…Dr. Cullen, Dr. Swan." Dr. Whitlock made eye contact with us both. "That is not professional behavior." He chastised us, but I'll be damned if he didn't look like he was suppressing a laugh.

Even so, I nodded my head yes. "You are absolutely correct. I apologize…please excuse that. It will never happen again," I said.

He smiled at me. "Will you and your friends be coming to my party later?"

"Um, yeah…" I nodded and turned to leave.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. _

As I walked away, I placed my hands on my cheeks. They were so hot, borderline feverish. I bet I looked like a tomato.

"See you later!" Edward shouted after me.

I gave him a backwards wave and kept on walking.

"Goddammit, Jazz!" I heard Edward shout.

"Oww…don't act like such a bitch!" Dr. Whitlock yelled back.

When I opened the exit door, I briefly turned back to them. They had shouted at each other, but then Dr. Whitlock gave Edward—I mean, Dr. Cullen—a high five? Were they friends?

Suddenly, I was a little more embarrassed and bolted for the subway.

/=/=/

****SORRY! This chapter was a surprise. Expect an update...THE PARTY...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER****

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please leave me your thoughts. **

**See you tomorrow!**

**OH! Please know - that as far as drama/angst is concerned - I DO NOT drag it out. So, I urge new readers, who don't know my writing style - HAVE FAITH IN ME!**

****The lunch and elevator scenes were VERY similar to two different Grey's Anatomy episodes. I did change them enough, I think, to where I don't really need to write this disclaimer, but wanted to - just in case ****


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended! Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**I just want to clarify something. This is like a Twi-Grey's crossover, but we will NOT be seeing any of the Grey's Anatomy characters in this fic. I'm using their likenesses. I'm also putting my own spin to some Grey's Anatomy scenes. Some scenes are not mine! Thanks! Again, in the event I use verbatim dialogue - which I haven't yet, but do in future chaps - I will mark it all. I don't want any of you to accuse me of stealing, because that's not cool. Being a diehard fan, I always wanted to see Meredith and Derek's story - Grey's Anatomy - through the Twi-characters. But don't get me wrong, this story has SexyLexiCullen's touch all over it - even more as we delve deeper. **

**Still with me?**

**Thanks again to all that read and review!**

**Love you guys!**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter Four**

**A**fter running to the subway, I went home to shower and eat a quick bite. Then I had tried like hell to fall asleep. It didn't come easy, and I dozed off for a little more than an hour. The problem was I kept thinking about that kiss and how much I wished we weren't in an elevator. I wished that we were never interrupted.

When I woke up, I saw my phone blinking, indicating a new text.

_Make sure you look hot tonight, Swan. I'm not fucking around—A_

"Yeah, Yeah…" I grumbled to myself and threw my phone down.

Alice made me promise that I would look my best and my best I shall look. She didn't have to twist my arm—like I was going to give up an opportunity to wear something skimpy, knowing that Dr. Cullen will be there? Yeah, right. The man sees me in scrubs all the time, unless we see each other before I leave. And then, I look like a tired hag—you never know—I probably stink, too.

_Hey, I work long hours._

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, noticing the dark circles under my eyes. Never in my life have I been a fan of foundation, but I would have to wear some tonight. Not wanting to cake it on, I just put some under my eyes. After that, I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and some plum eye shadow.

It was a little chilly when I was out before—for early September—so I decided to wear my gray turtleneck, short-sleeved sweater dress.

I loved this fucking thing. It hugged all my curves and made me feel sexy. It was pretty short, so I put on my knee length black boots.

They would have to do to keep me warm. My hair was a mess after lying down with it wet. So I curled the ends and styled it sloppily.

It hung in wild disarray. Just when I was doing the final touches—lipstick—Alice rang my bell. I buzzed her in and welcomed her into my home.

"You live..._here_?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

I nodded.

"Oh, no, no, no…you have to find a better place than this. It's so small." She looked around, wearing a frown.

My apartment doesn't consist of much. It has a small living room, a small bedroom, an eat-in kitchen, and a small half-bathroom. I didn't even have a bathtub, only a shower. Meanwhile, the rent was thirteen hundred dollars a month. I looked for cheaper when I visited a month ago, and the cheapest I could find was in Brooklyn and almost an hour commute away from the hospital.

"It's just me and I'm so close to the hospital," I told her.

"Wow…you look sexy!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks." I grabbed my jacket and purse.

We left my apartment, going into the cold to hail a cab. We didn't have to wait long.

"92nd and Park please," Alice told the driver. "He must have money to live up there," she said to me.

"Hey…where are we meeting Jacob?" I asked.

Alice turned and poked my side. "Are we forgetting about Dr. Cullen and going for your number one fanboy?" she giggled.

"Um, no. Sadly, I haven't forgotten—just worrying about a friend." I shrugged. Jacob came from a small Native American reservation in upstate New York, near Canada. At least, I think he said he lived on a reservation. He went to state school, and was just as lost as I was when it came to the Big Apple.

"He and Rose are coming together. They live like two blocks away from each other."

I nodded. Jacob and Rose lived further uptown, but where did Alice live? "Where do you live anyway?" I asked.

"My parents own a loft on the Bowery. They let me live there."

I stared at her blankly. "Bowery? Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Come on, Bella. Bowery Street? A hop, skip, and a jump from Chinatown and SoHo…" she explained.

It still made no sense to me, so I didn't reply and let it go.

Twenty-five minutes later, we arrived at Dr. Whitlock's place. His apartment was packed with a lot of familiar faces, but I didn't see the one face that I wished to. I went with Alice over to the bar. We made ourselves drinks, so we could contently wait for Jacob and Rose.

"Oh my God!" Alice gasped.

I grabbed her arm, suddenly alarmed. "What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"The chief is here." She looked to me with wide eyes. "He's actually here…Remember? He was out of town for the mixer and the past week. Look—" She pointed across the room.

I had never seen the chief before and followed her finger. We were all picked for the program based on merit; the Chief of Surgery didn't interview us, and nor did he welcome us since he was out of town. What I have heard is that he's always out of town. I had to meet with the Chief of Staff, who apologized for his absence.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" she giggled.

Continuing to stare where her finger was pointing, I still didn't see who she was talking about. "Who, Alice?"

She hit my arm. "Really, Bella? He's right over there—the hot-looking older male with blondish hair. He kind of looks like our resident." She pointed again. "He's talking to Dr. Whitlock."

I searched through the crowd for Dr. Whitlock. Wow. Now, I had never seen him out of scrubs, and he looked good. He was wearing a simple blue button down blue and black slacks. He was standing next to an older looking male—a hot-looking older male.

_Cootchie out of the gutter._

Damn. I'm horny. Where the fuck was Edward? Looking at our chief slightly reminded me of him. He had blonde hair and he _kind of_ looked like an older version of Edward. They had the same jaw and other similarities. What the fuck? I turned to stare back at Alice.

"Why does he look like Edward?" I whispered.

"Uh, because Dr. Cullen, our chief of surgery, is Dr. Cullen, our resident's, father."

I stood there with my mouth wide open, shocked.

How could you forget the chief's name? It was Carlisle Cullen, the chief of surgery, the head of the cardio/thoracic surgery department, and apparently Edward's father. Shit. I really should have done more research or at least asked around.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"You really didn't know, did you?"

I shook my head no.

"I swear, Bella. You can be so dense sometimes," she laughed.

"Screw you…" I poked her. "I didn't grow up in New York City and collect surgeon's preference cards as a kid. I grew up in the suburbs and played with Barbie dolls!" I ranted.

"Did you cut off all their hair to make them look like Pinhead from _Hellraiser_?" Rosalie shouted.

I turned to smile brightly. "Of course," I answered her happily, and was glad to see another sick fuck in the bunch. Then I turned my attention back to Alice when she squeezed my arm.

"Jasper is coming over here…" She nearly squealed.

"Who the fuck is Jasper, now?" I asked.

"That would be me."

In my peripheral I saw him, and felt all the blood drain from my face. I turned to Dr. Whitlock—J. Whitlock.

I am such an idiot.

"Carlisle, I would like you to meet Edward's interns. I think one is missing, but here they are. That's Isabella, Rosalie," he pointed us out, "and I'm sorry. What was your name again, Tinker Bell?" He looked to Alice, wearing a panty-dropping grin—if I ever saw one.

"It's Alice." She openly swooned.

"Alice…right." He winked at her. "How could I forget the name of such a gorgeous woman?"

_Oh, man. Alice was a goner._

Dr. Cullen—the father—let out a chuckle. "I wonder how poor Edward fares—how has he been able to concentrate, with all this beauty around him?" Dr. Cullen turned and winked at me.

I, of course, blushed. I could deal with junior being flirtatious, but not senior. A little uncomfortable, I sipped my drink, willing the alcohol to do its job.

"Wow, Dr. Cullen…It's such an honor to finally meet you. I am Rosalie Hale." She shook his hand and it looked like she didn't want to give it back.

He graciously shook her hand and smiled widely.

"The honor is all mine." He took his hand back to touch his chest. "And you are Isabella…?" he asked.

"Swan."

I turned to see who said my name and saw Edward standing behind his father.

"Edward, it's good to see you, son." They gave each other a hug. "Jasper was just introducing me to your interns," the chief said.

"Brandon, Hale, Swan." Edward nodded to the three of us.

I gave him a small wave and had to bite my lip to suppress a smile. He looked fantastic, just like Dr. Whitlock. He was wearing a simple black button down shirt with gray slacks. I thought it was a little funny that we kind of matched.

"Hey, guys!" Jacob shouted and walked over to us with Emmett in tow. Funny how Emmett saw us and then hightailed it to the opposite side of the room. What was his problem?

"Hi." I waved.

"This is my other intern, Jacob Black." Edward introduced him to his father. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Alice and Dr. Whitlock walked away together, disappearing into the massive crowd.

"Well, this old man has to be going soon—long week ahead," the chief said.

"You didn't tell me how South America was," Edward said.

"We'll do dinner this week." He patted Edward's back while he stared at Rose and me. "It was a pleasure, ladies, Jacob." He nodded.

We waved after him.

"I have to go see a few people." Edward spoke to us. "You guys have fun tonight." He eyed me from head-to-toe, and then slightly shook his head before he turned to walk away.

Damn him. I look fucking hot tonight. Take the bait. I won't say no.

Rose, Jacob, and I stayed with each other and downed a few more drinks, not bothering to socialize with anyone. I was now tipsy and extremely tired. I don't know how these two were holding up, but I was about ready for bed—maybe junior Cullen's bed.

"Dance with me, Swan!" Emmett bellowed, grabbing my hand and twirling me to him.

I giggled and pulled away from him. "I don't dance!" I shouted over the music.

He shook his head no. "Well, tonight you do." He dragged me out to dance amongst the crowd.

We danced for a little while. I was actually having a good time. Emmett isn't that bad. He's just very rough around the edges and chauvinistic, but underneath it all a real sweetheart—I could tell.

The music changed to a slow one, and Emmett held me tight. I squeezed his humongous biceps to get his attention.

"What?" he asked.

I smiled and stepped back half a step. "I get claustrophobic," I lied.

He grabbed me and pulled me tighter. "Liar." He grinned. "Swan, just hang in there…Is she looking?" He asked.

I was now thoroughly confused. "Is who looking?" I asked.

"Rosalie, I'm trying to make her jealous. Is it working?"

I giggled. "Emmett…" I shook my head and glanced at Rose. She was pouring herself another drink and laughing at something Jacob had said. "Yeah, she's looking," I lied again. "You should just go talk to her if you're interested." I tried to give him some advice.

"Sounds like a good idea, considering your resident looks like he wants to kill me," Emmett laughed.

My stomach dropped and became filled with butterflies. Edward was looking? Why? He's been ignoring me for the last hour. Was Dr. Cullen playing hard to get—making me come to him? I grinned deviously and wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck. Then I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Now you get it, Swan." Emmett chuckled and trailed his hands down my back while his nose skimmed my neck. "Damn. You smell good, girl."

"Watch it. Hands stay above the waist," I whispered.

I felt him nod and move his hands back up. When the song was over, Emmett grasped my hand and we went to join Rose and Jacob. He poured me a drink, and I drank it quickly.

"You two sure looked cozy," Rose said.

I leaned my head to her. "I think he likes blondes though, tall leggy ones," I whispered and hoped she caught my drift, while I looked around for Alice. Both she and Dr. Whitlock were still nowhere to be found.

"Where did Alice go?" I asked.

Rosalie shrugged and turned her attention back to Emmett, who was trying to engage her in conversation anyway.

"Hey, some of us were thinking about getting a card game together, you in?" Jacob asked me.

"What game?" I asked.

"Poker, strip poker." He grinned. We're adults, isn't that kind of tacky? I thought.

"We're at someone's house. Isn't that a little, um, unsuitable?" I asked. It was a really nice place, spacious and plain, black and white furniture, and nothing personal. You could perform surgery in here.

"Take a good look around you, Bella," Jacob laughed.

I did and saw people dancing to southern, booty poppin' rap, some guy doing a keg stand in the corner, and various people making out all over the place. This shit had turned into a frat party, and I must be the only person who hadn't noticed. "I'm in," I told him. He doesn't have to know that I'm extremely good at poker and that he would probably be naked before I took off a boot.

Jacob turned and poured four shots. "Liquid courage?" He asked. I nodded and we did two shots back to back.

We started to play a few hands with a few people I didn't know. People started to back out when I was beating them mercilessly.

"Read 'em and weep. Full house!" Jacob exclaimed proudly, shirtless, of course.

I hated to admit that he was nice to look at shirtless. You could grate cheese on those fucking abs.

"I've been dying to see you out of that dress all night, Swan. Lose it."

I grinned at him. "Royal flush!" I threw my cards at him. "Now get naked!" I shouted.

"Hey, guys." Rose came over and fell onto her ass next to me, while she clutched a bottle.

I noticed that Jacob was barely managing to get out of his pants. He was really fucking drunk—we both were.

"Surgery is fucking stupid!" she screamed.

I couldn't believe the nerve of her to say such a thing.

"Give me that bottle." I snatched it away. "You're drunk," I laughed.

"No, listen to me, Bella. It's stupid…I could be a family physician right now—treating patients. So many specialties out there don't require this much torture. Instead, I decided to enter this stupid program!" She ranted and ended with a belch.

"Every specialty…has some type of hazing period, I'm sure." I shrugged and chugged some tequila out of the bottle. "Where the fuck is Alice?" I asked again.

"Dr. Whitlock's bedroom." Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

"No fucking way," Jacob slurred, slumped on the floor.

Rose and I turned to laugh at him.

"I mean, being a surgeon is cool, I guess." Rose sighed and leaned against me.

"Where is all this coming from?" I asked her.

"I have a boyfriend and really want to fuck McCarty!" she shouted. Goddamn. A lot of people heard her, including Emmett, who just grinned over our way. "Life…it's just confusing" She hugged me close.

"What—what does one have to-thoo—" I shook my head when I became tongue-tied or…slurred my damn self. "Fuck. What does being a surgeon have to do with…with all that other stuff?"

"It's all part of being an adult," she answered.

Now I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. "O—kay." I hugged her back.

"You two should kiss." Jacob chuckled, still slumped on the floor.

I turned my head to look at him sideways. "I think you should get dressed and catch a cab," I told him.

He shook his head no and closed his eyes. I turned back to Rose. "I can't believe Alice. Do you don't think they're…" I trailed off.

"Who knows? But…you want to know what I can't believe?" she asked. "I can't believe that our dear resident has been staring at you all night."

Once again, I was shocked. Between all the alcohol and having a good time, I forgot about him because I hadn't seen him—wasn't paying attention. "Is he looking right now?" I asked.

"He is." She smiled and snatched her bottle back.

"Where?" I asked through clenched teeth, trying not to move my mouth.

"Over by the stereo, large group, he's in the middle." She took another gulp. I tried really hard not to look in his direction, but I lost my will. I glanced over, finding him instantly, and he met my gaze head-on.

"Hi." He mouthed.

"Hi." I mouthed back and smiled coyly.

"Oh, Bella. Please blow him or something. I need to scrub in on a case. I don't care if it's a sebaceous cyst. Please, Bella!" Rosalie begged.

"No…shut up!" I shrieked and slapped her arm. "He's our teacher."

She giggled. "Yeah, I bet he can teach you a lot and he's coming over here," she said.

Sitting up straighter, I tried to act sober. That didn't work, because Rose's raucous cackling made me erupt into a laughing fit of my own.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Edward shouted and pointed to an almost naked, passed out Jacob. Rose and I started to laugh harder.

"He-he…" Rose couldn't even finish her sentence.

"We were playing strip poker," I laughed. "And then he just passed out."

"Strip poker, huh? Why didn't you come get me?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Poor kid. He looks like road kill," Edward laughed and nudged Jacob's leg with the toe of his shoe.

"Well…to hell with boyfriends that live two states away. I'm going to get me some Emmett!" Rose shouted and shakily stood up.

Edward righted her before she walked away from us. "Go get yours!" I cheered her on.

And then there was Edward and me, Jacob didn't count, since he was unconscious.

He stood there looking down at me and I stared right back up at him. He really did look magnificent.

_Oh God, Bella. You just totally looked at his crotch._ I slapped my palm to my forehead and groaned.

"You okay down there?" he asked.

I nodded yes and sheepishly looked up at him.

"So…you blew me off for a card game and let's not forget Black and McCarty."

_Ha! He has been watching me all night. Go Bella. Go Bella. Go Bella._

In my head, I was doing the cabbage-patch.

"If you have forgotten, you were the one that had some people to meet or whatever it was that you said before," I rambled.

"Come, little one." He extended his hand. "Let's go take a walk." He grabbed my hand to pull me from the floor. I nearly fell and he caught me.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked.

I was assaulted by the scent of him. He smelled like cologne, booze, and Edward, I guess. It was a mixed scent that woke up my ovarian sisters—they were singing and begging for him. I gripped his biceps tightly and his hands, which were holding mine, were now around my waist.

"I'm fine," I sighed and stepped away from him, smoothing down my dress. "We should maybe go outside…? It feels really stuffy in here." I fanned my flushed face.

Edward bit his own lip and nodded, taking my hand and leading me out of the apartment.

The cool night air had me feeling slightly refreshed, but not as sober as I had hoped.

"That was a wild party," I said.

"Yeah." We stood there awkwardly on the sidewalk.

"I just didn't expect…" I trailed off.

"That it would become like a high school house party, when the parents are gone? That's Jasper. He always has to go over the top." He shrugged and turned to look at me, while grasping my hand. His other hand cupped my cheek and he went in for the kill. I let him, since his lips played a major role with not sleeping earlier. I needed to feel them again.

"Go out with me?" he whispered against my lips.

_It's wrong, Bella. Back away from the hottie._

That bitch, psyche o'mine, was right_. _So, I did step away from him. We can't be doing this shit in the street—where any one of those docs upstairs can come down and see.

_You mean, not at all._

Shut up.

"No," I whispered back.

He let out a chuckle. "We can't see each other, but we can kiss." It wasn't a question. He was stating a fact.

"I guess-"

Oh, would you listen to yourself? I stepped back to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I rubbed my thumb across the nape of his neck, feeling his soft hair. He let out a shudder and leaned his head down, catching my lips with his once more. I moaned into his mouth and he held me tighter.

"I was hoping to do more than just kiss." I grinned.

"Taxi!" Edward shouted, lifting his arm. His shouting and rapid movement, scared the shit out of me. I put my hand to my chest to stop my heart from beating out of my chest.

"Your place or mine?" he asked as we were getting into the cab.

"Mine," I said.

He got in the cab after me and told the driver my address. I was surprised that he remembered it. We didn't even make it to the first red-light, before his hands were on me—his lips were on my lips—and my hands were in his hair.

It was almost like the other night; instead, this time we knew who each other was and what was at stake. I shrugged those evil thoughts away and continued to kiss Edward, as his hands trailed their way up my thigh.

_Oh, yes…magic fingers come to momma!_

Edward stopped; I noticed that the car did, too. "We're here." Edward chuckled and reached into his back pocket to throw a bill to the driver. "You ready?" he asked and rapidly yanked me out of the car.

"Damn…eager much?"

He rushed us up to my apartment; all while his hands kept touching me in one way or another. By now, only seconds had passed and the anticipation was killing me.

"I see you haven't done much with the place," He said as I closed my door. There was no way in hell we were talking tonight.

"Shut up," I said and yanked my dress up over my head. His eyes widened.

And I realized that given my attire—black matching panties—it probably looked like I planned this. I will probably be known as the slutty intern for sure.

My confidence wavered and I crossed my arms around myself. "Shit…I'm sorry," I laughed nervously and bent to grab my dress. "Sorry—"

"Please, let me see you," he pleaded, taking my hands and resting them at my sides. "You are so beautiful." He stared into my eyes and I closed mine. He trailed a finger down my cheek, and then all the way down to my cleavage.

My skin was set ablaze where he had touched me, yet gooseflesh developed in his finger's wake. "Thank you," I whispered and opened my eyes.

His gaze had softened and he captured my lips with his. I felt his hands on my shoulders, and then he wrapped them around me to unclasp my bra. I stepped back and let it fall to the floor, not letting my lips disconnect from his. His hands firmly wandered along my sides, and mine were tangled in his hair holding him to me tightly.

It was silly that I was afraid to wake up and find this to be another lustful fantasy.

My breath caught when I felt him push down my underwear. He had crouched low to pull them down at a leisurely pace.

Stepping out of them, I held onto his shoulders for support, as he looked up to me through his long eyelashes. He had his yummy crooked grin in place, and then proceeded to take off my boots.

Once they were off, he placed a tender kiss on my calf and continued the journey upward with his lips. I whimpered when I felt him become more aggressive and forcefully suck on the sensitive skin of my thigh. Then a shudder escaped, when his breath cascaded over my center.

_Oh, not the lips! I want the_ _fingers_.

Hey, the lips might be better than the fingers.

_Touché._

Much to my surprise, he didn't stop there and continued to trail his lips up my torso to finally capture my mouth with his. He gently pushed me back onto the couch and never broke our kiss.

Edward hovered over me and kissed down my jaw and neck, stopping at my breast. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and tweaked the other one with his fingers. Then he switched it up to kiss me and roll his thumbs over them.

"Edward…" I mumbled into his mouth and was ready to explode; meanwhile, all he was doing was playing with my breasts.

He pulled away but stuck his tongue out to lick my lips once. "Tell me what you want," he demanded in a naughty whisper.

I groaned and didn't give a fuck what he wanted to do to me.

_No, I totally did._

Pushing his face away, I pulled him down on top of me to wrap my legs around his waist, while I thoroughly enjoyed his weight on me. He was so warm and felt fantastic—so did his clothed cock that was poking my crotch. He tried to keep his weight off me—placing his hands on either side of my head and keeping his top half away from me. "Are you going to make me say it?" I thrust my hips up—against his.

He closed his eyes tightly and started to convulsively swallow, as I started to unbutton his shirt. I pushed his shirt away from his shoulders and he shivered with his eyes still closed.

"Look at me, Edward," I whispered.

He opened his eyes and I smiled, looking into his vibrantly green and lust-flooded eyes.

Looking lower, I stared at his sculpted chest, and began ghosting my hands along the perfect planes—he's muscular, yet not bulky.

He was just too beautiful. Is there such a thing as an insanely beautiful man?

Edward crashed his lips back to mine with such a passionate fervor, my heart started to flutter. It beat rapidly, as his actions were no longer gentle. They were more aggressive as he covered my body with his own—dropping his full weight, which was welcomed.

Tangling my legs with his, I was able to feel his arousal on my thigh and became impatient. So, I started to undo his pants and push them down, using my feet, when I could no longer reach.

I moved so fast, I must have looked like some crazy double-jointed monkey.

Edward didn't find it funny. He growled and pressed his erection at my entrance.

"Yes!" I became very excited and started to nip at his neck, kissing and licking the sensitive skin under his ear. He let out a groan and backed away from me to grab his pants.

Edward anxiously tore through the pockets. "Edward, what…?" I panted, trailing off when he held up the small foil package victoriously.

I grinned, watching him put it on as my stomach filled with even more knots—likely excitement. This was it. The moment I have been imagining, hoping like hell I caught a glimpse of the memory of him inside me.

_I will not forget this night_. I promised myself.

Edward knelt between my legs and looked down at me.

_Yes, you sexy sonofabitch! You have me panting and wanton for your cock._

He lifted his fist to his mouth and bit down onto his knuckles, and then he groaned, only to turn and smile at me.

"What was that?" I giggled; humor wasn't as lost as the rest of my senses were.

"You're beautiful." He had such an awe-filled tone to his voice.

"Thanks…" I waited for him to shove his fat cock inside me.

Edward smiled and leaned on his elbows to push the hair away from my face with his hands. "What do you want, my Bella?" he asked, very seductively by the way.

My hips were now on autopilot and bucked against him. "You," I sighed, as he started to kiss and nibble along my collarbone. He pushed into me. And I gasped, as a shudder of pleasure rocked my body.

"Oh my God…you're so, oh—" He groaned and leaned his forehead on the crook of my neck as he started to move.

Edward picked up a sinuous rhythm. He was going so slowly. I was able to enjoy every inch of him. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I had never had sex quite like this. This was like a slow torturous pleasure and the passion was off the charts. My God, the passion was like nothing I had ever felt before.

Throughout it all, I believe I forgot to breathe and had to turn away to take a few breaths. Edward was also panting and his breath sent shivers along my body as it hit my cheek.

The fire in the pit of my stomach was burning, churning for him, as I felt myself getting closer to release.

And I needed more—more of his groans and sweet touches, more of this glorious man between my thighs.

"Faster." I panted, thrusting my hips forcefully to meet his.

Edward started going faster, harder, and taking long strides. He growled and muttered unintelligible nonsense, while grasping my hips roughly with his hands, and pounding into me relentlessly.

Watching him get all primal was my undoing. My muscles coiled to spring as a euphoric feeling spread throughout my body. I let out a loud moan as I felt myself tighten. Digging my nails into his shoulders, I continued to throb around him.

"Edward." I sighed and then mewled—coming down from my high.

Just then, I felt Edward go deeper, the deepest our bodies would allow, which caused me to gasp a scream while he climaxed.

He was chanting the words "My Bella" over and over as he came down as well. Then, he nearly collapsed on top of me. Our ragged breathing and our hearts thumping against each other was like the sweetest music—symphony—I had ever heard. He kissed me again—just a nip—yet it was anything but chaste.

He continued to pepper my lips with small kisses and I giggled. "I had a good time tonight," I said.

Edward stopped kissing me and rested his head in the crook of my neck. "Me, too."

As our hearts slowed, I found myself drifting off to sleep. I was exhausted, satisfied, and the happiest I had ever been in a long time. Maybe moving to New York isn't that bad after all?

_No, no, no._

I berated myself and started to get anxious.

_You can't fall for him, Bella_. _You're practically obsessed with this guy and you barely know him. Sure, he's gorgeous, but you're a smart and very independent woman. Stop thinking with your snatch!_

_Not to mention that fraternization between you two is probably against a few rules. You can get kicked out of the program._

I know.

_This was just another huge mistake?_

Suddenly, I hated myself and held onto Edward as tightly as I could.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave me your thoughts.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**OH! Please know - that as far as drama/angst is concerned - I DO NOT drag it out. So, I urge new readers, who don't know my writing style - HAVE FAITH IN ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter Five**

**The morning after...Dun. Dun. Dun! LOL. **

"Hmm, Edward." Bella moaned.

I opened one eye and looked to her face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. Was she still asleep, sighing my name?

Smiling to myself, I opened both eyes. Then brought my hand up to shield them from the sunlight coming through the window. When I moved my neck, it was very stiff. I'd slept crumpled in a ball, beside Bella on her small couch. I was surprised we fit, but she was really comfy to curl up next to.

Bella moaned once more with a small smile playing on her lips as her eyes started to flutter open. They settled on me and widened.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered and leaned down to kiss her nose.

"Uh, morning," Bella said and abruptly sat up. "Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom, unless you wanted to go first?" she asked and pointed her eyes down to my cock.

Jesus, I was still wearing the condom. That's so disgusting.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I reached for my boxers and pulled them on, before I went into the bathroom and cleaned up.

Glancing at my mug in the mirror, I noticed that I had a hickey on my neck, just under my left earlobe. It wasn't very noticeable.

_My baby left a love bite on me._ I smiled to myself—a real smile, something that hadn't graced my face in a long time. Feeling jovial and giddy, I splashed some water on my face and grabbed a towel. The towel smelled like Bella. I held it to my face and took a hearty whiff. She always smelled like freesia and lavender.

Last night was simply amazing. It turned out better than I had thought it would. After being caught making out in the elevator, which was the most erotic impromptu tongue action that I have ever had, Jasper and I concocted a plan.

The plan was to separate the two sidekicks, Alice and Bella, to see how they fare on their own. If we didn't, they would have spent the whole night side-by-side and that wouldn't work out for either of us. I had no idea what Jasper was really up to, but...

My own plan shifted slightly. I wasn't tired of seeking her out, merely curious if she would come to me. Well, she didn't. She spent the night laughing and drinking with her friends.

We did ultimately meet up, and I was thoroughly surprised that she invited me back to her place again. Just like last time, she was very drunk last night.

And, I, well, I'd had a few, but I wasn't drunk at all. Being with Bella sober was a different feeling altogether. The way her body felt against mine, the feeling of being sheathed by her, and, my God, she was just as tight as I remembered.

Plus, when she came, she mewled like a fucking kitten—something I didn't remember from last time.

"All yours." I held the door open for her. She ran past me, wearing a fluffy bathrobe with her hair tied in a knot. She looked cute and completely fucking sexy.

"Did you want to go for breakfast?" I asked through the door.

"Uh, um, I'm not really a breakfast person—" She paused. "Besides, I just made some coffee. Please…help yourself."

I nodded and turned away from the door, forgetting my manners.

"Thanks," I shouted and winced.

Geez. Why is the morning after always so damn uncomfortable, no matter what?

At least she didn't kick me out again.

Okay, so this was better than last time, by far.

I walked into her kitchen and looked into her bedroom on my way. The couch wasn't the only piece of furniture here. She actually owns a bed, a comfortable looking queen-sized bed, with a shitload of pillows.

_Next time_. I told myself.

Taking two cups out of the dish drainer, I made Bella and myself some coffee, and then brought them into the living room. I really wanted to get to know her a little better. We really never have the time to and, besides that, our bodies usually do the talking. I put her cup on one of the boxes that littered her living room and sat back on the couch.

Hearing her small footfalls, I turned my head to her.

"I got your coffee," I said, pointing to the box.

"Thanks." She took a seat next to me.

Shit. This was uncomfortable. She was visibly tense as she sipped her coffee.

"Bella, I-"

"Edward, I-" We both let out a shaky laugh for speaking at the same time. "You first," I insisted.

"I was just going to say that I had a really good time last night." She smiled.

I took her hand in my own, rubbing soothing circles on her palm. "Me, too." I smiled back, the giddy smile.

She tore her hand away from me. "But—"

_Ah, fuck. Why is there always a "but"'?_

"I don't think we should do it again. As much as I would like to, you're my boss and it's wrong for us to sleep together. Don't get me wrong, you are great guy and everything. It's just—I really, really, enjoyed it—but I don't know." She rambled.

"I think you should stop thinking so much about this. You like me, and I like you. I don't see what the problem is. I'm your teacher. So, what? It's not like you're a high school student, and I'm your math teacher. We're adults." I shrugged. "Plus, I would really like to get to know you." I grabbed her hand again. "Now will you go out with me?" I asked.

"What is it you want to know?" she asked.

"That's not what I asked you—" I slumped my shoulders, "everything and anything you want to tell me." I took a sip of the coffee.

"I grew up in a small town in Washington, went to U Dub and med school there, too. And now I'm here."

I continued to stare at her, willing her to say more, but she never did.

"Wow…that was a plethora of information. Can you just answer the question, Bella?"

She rolled her eyes and placed her coffee mug back on the box. "Do I want to go out with you? Yes! Will I go out with you? No!" She groaned. Then she stood up and looked down at me. So, she wanted to go out with me, but wouldn't?

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because—look, I told you already—and on top of that, what if things don't work out? How will we work together?"

I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her back onto the couch. It was time for damage control.

"And what if things do work out? Bella, you stole my heart the minute you walked up to me at that bar. I have no doubt in my mind that we could have something great."

There, I poured my heart out. I told the truth.

She let out a shaky laugh, getting up from the couch again. "It was just sex." She shrugged.

"So, you don't do breakfast. Have lunch with me?" I nearly pleaded. "And it wasn't just sex"

"Yes, it was just sex. It was great and we could—wait, no—we can't do this again. No lunch. I have to get some unpacking done today," she stammered.

I looked around to all the boxes. "Right…Well, would you like some help?" I offered.

"What? No. In fact, I think you should go...now." She jerked her chin to the door.

Okay, so she lasted twenty minutes before she effectively kicked me out. Nice. I quickly put my clothes back on as she silently watched.

"Well, I'll, uh, see you tomorrow," I said at a loss, because I didn't know what else to say.

"Have a nice day, Dr. Cullen." She waved to me.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

_No, sweetheart, a wave just won't do._

"So, that's it?" I smiled at her. "You are seriously just going to let me go?" I asked and walked to her.

She opened her mouth to respond and I caught her lips with my own. Her hands grasped my shoulders and trailed up to my hair, pulling it roughly, as she molded herself to my body.

She wants me.

I pulled away from her.

"I should go," I whispered against her lips.

She squeaked a response and I turned for the door, leaving without another word to her.

On my way back home, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Yes, she turned me down, but she won't for long. I had her hook, line, and sinker. It was only a matter of time.

The rest of my day off was very uneventful. I thought about Bella often, watched some horrible reality television, and had dinner with my father.

My father is a very busy man and often goes out of town for conferences and learning expos to broaden his education. Besides seeing him in passing around the hospital, I rarely see him. He likes it that way, especially since he's always been more of a colleague rather than my father.

At dinner, he told me that he wanted to slow down a little, and I agreed.

Ever since my mother passed away five years ago from her second bout with breast cancer, the man has been going non-stop. I worried about his health. I even suggested he start dating again. He didn't vehemently deny it and entertained the idea. I was glad. I knew how much he'd loved my mother and I know how much she loved him. She would never want him to spend his days alone.

We're not as close as we used to be when Mom was alive, but now he's actually acknowledging me. For the past five years, he sort of closed himself off from me. I hoped we could try to have a relationship.

The next day at the hospital was relatively slow for us. Being that it was Sunday, there were no scheduled surgical procedures. The pit was ironically slow as well.

It amazes me how the years roll by and the interns never change.

They circled around each patient, hoping for a surgery, like a bunch of vultures.

And every time a surgical procedure arose, they hounded me.

They would bitch and moan every time I said no. They weren't ready, none of them were. Yet, they annoyed the shit out of me. They were an uppity bunch, more so than any I had seen before.

If I caved, which I have no intention of doing, they'll become worse— cut-happy, even more so than they are now. They would have the control, and I would lose mine—similar to rebels over throwing the government.

There would be uproar, chaos will ensue, and, surely, people will die.

I handled it all well. Even though, Bella practically ignored me the whole day. I tried to get her alone, and she would evade me. I would flirt and she would respond, replying with something witty, yet flirtatious as well.

It wasn't much, but it was something.

Monday came all too quickly and with it, a gruelingly busy surgical schedule. I was to do a total hip replacement, and then a shoulder fracture with Jasper in the morning. Then I would assist my father during a CABG, "cabbage", procedure, which will be followed by Dr. Eleazar's procedures—an exploratory laparotomy, a laparoscopic cholecystectomy, and a few more general procedures.

"Morning, Bella," I said as I stood next to her, waiting for the elevator. She looked fantastic, wearing a fitted leather jacket and hip hugging jeans, making a sliver of her flesh visible around her mid-section.

"Morning." She sighed.

"So, when can I see you again?" I asked, hopeful.

She giggled and turned to face me. "Edward, I—" Her eyes widened and she stared straight behind me. "I'm going to take the stairs." She practically ran from me.

I chuckled, watching her scamper away.

"Son!" my father shouted and patted me on the back. "How was the rest of your weekend?" he asked.

So, that's why she ran—afraid of the chief. It was kind of comical. My father was by no means threatening at all, actually treating attendings, residents, and interns all with the same regard. It's me, he sometimes has a problem with.

"It was good." I shrugged. "And you?" I asked.

"Decent…Did some paperwork, looked over the new interns' files. I didn't have time to do so before."

The elevator came, and we walked on.

"Very impressive. Jasper chose wisely when he picked your group. Academically, you have the smartest interns of them all. They were all at the top of their classes. They came with multiple recommendation letters, but what really impressed me was Dr. Swan."

Dr. Swan? That caught my attention.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, she was accepted for residency at Hopkins, Duke, and UCLA… Now, don't get me wrong, we're a fine institution, but those are some top-notch surgical programs. Why do you think she picked NYU, specifically?"

I shrugged, not knowing the answer. Hopkins? She went to U Dub—state school. I went to Columbia University—Ivy League—and they didn't accept me. She must be really something.

"Brains and she's gorgeous…Son, if you don't ask her out, I will. Oh, wait, you can't," he laughed and exited the elevator. "Have a nice day, Edward."

_Please be kidding._ I internally hoped.

I went into the locker room to change and then walked down the quiet O.R. unit.

"Edward!" Jasper shouted.

I jumped because he had hopped out of nowhere. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I scolded through a whisper.

"Oh, come on. Cheer up." He put his arm around my shoulder. "It's a beautiful September morning. The sun is out. The birds are chirping, and all that shit…" He trailed off.

"Very poetic, Jazz." I chuckled.

"What happened Friday night?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "I know you left with her—that blonde chick said so."

I smiled, which was my tell, and his whole face lit up.

"Tell me!" He squealed like a girl.

My eyes widened as he literally began to buzz with excitement. "Same shit. She rocked my world and my heart Friday night, only to break it Saturday morning," I laughed, staring down to the floor.

"What do you mean broke it Saturday morning? It was just sex, right?" he asked.

I tore my eyes away from the floor and looked to his face, while I opened my mouth to respond. "I—I," I didn't know what to say.

"Right?" he asked again. I shook my head no. "Dude!" He exclaimed and pulled me into the stairwell.

"The talk we had Friday night meant nothing to you?" he asked. "The plan was to get you laid again, not for you to fall for her. You're supposed to love 'em and leave 'em, not love 'em and keep 'em. Have you learned nothing from our mistakes? You just got out of the nightmare that is Tanya. You were supposed to play the field. I thought we agreed that you made the same mistake I did and you would listen to me from now on?"

I wasn't falling for her. I am just...I don't know. I guess I just want to see where it goes. Am I? I fucking hate Jasper.

"I'm not falling for her and Tanya was nothing like Maria!" I shouted. "She was worse...Tanya was evil, like her soul was evil. She's like some demon." Just hearing her name set me off. "Can you see the appeal with Bella? She's perfect."

"Tanya _was_ worse. The shit she put you through, man. At least Maria ignored me...Back to Bella, though. No one is perfect, Edward."

I rolled my eyes at him. "She's close to it..." I looked down.

During high school, college, and even med school, I never dated. I never had a serious relationship. I'd casually date, and then I got together with Tanya. Even then it wasn't a love connection. We were busy people, and met up to fuck, simply for release.

And then...

"You're falling for this Bella, admit it."

"No…I just like her…a lot." I pursed my lips. "That's all."

"Bro, I did not go through all the trouble of scanning all those names, just for you to fall in love with the first ass you tap!"

I stared at him blankly.

"Ever wonder why you, _you _out of all the residents, have the only three females? I placed them with you with the vain hope that one of them would strike your fancy. So that you—" he poked my chest, "would get off your proverbial high horse and get your dick wet."

_I fucking hate Jasper._

"You did that shit on purpose?" I asked.

"Yup." He stared at me. "And I did it for nothing."

"I fucking hate you." I grumbled.

Had he just left it alone, Bella would not be my intern and she wouldn't have reservations about us dating. He'd made my life harder than it needs to be.

"No, you don't and, by the way, I'm stealing one of your interns for my total hip. So you can relax and have breakfast."

"Which one?" I asked, although I didn't really need to because I already knew the answer.

"Alice." He smiled. "I might even let that sexy little troll hold my mallet," he laughed.

"Troll?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Her hair's spiky—looks like a sexy troll…whatever. I'm tired of saying elf. What else can I call her?"

"Google it." I chuckled. "A gnome?"

He shook his head no. "Doesn't fit. She's a troll because of the hair…" He waved a hand.

"What happened with you and _Alice_ Friday night?" I asked.

"Nothing much."

I stared at him incredulously. Nothing. That was never something that came from this man's mouth, especially when a female was involved.

"Nothing?"

"We actually talked most of the night. It flew by, too. When we realized it was like 6 a.m., she said goodbye. Man…was my fucking apartment trashed. That Jacob kid was sprawled on my living room floor 'til like noon. The tall blonde and the goon were also passed out in my bathtub. Imagine my surprise when I went to take a piss..." He shook his head.

"Those poor babies can't party…Anyway, it was pretty weird. They wouldn't leave. Jacob left, but the other two didn't. They hung around like I was some novelty, hanging on my every word. Like I said, weird night. They were like my babies. I gave them cereal and Advil...and they wouldn't leave."

"What do you expect?" I laughed. "You are a novelty to them. They're cut-happy interns, and you're an attending. They worship you like you're a rock star. Don't you remember your own internship?"

"Of course, I do. I just never did that."

"How was the rest of your weekend?" I asked.

His eyes lit up. "After I left here last night, Tinker Bell came back to my place. She jacked me off, bro." He hit my arm.

"That's it?"

He nodded. "She has these tiny fucking hands—and they make my cock look huge. They're like baby-troll hands…or something."

"Wow." I didn't really know how to reply to that. "Do you have some weird baby fetish?"

"No...her little hands just make the mallet look humongous. Trust me, she's ALL woman. Did'ju see her body?"

We both turned when the door shot open. My father smiled at the both of us.

"Morning, chief." Jasper nodded.

"I see you boys never change. Don't you guys have work to do?" he asked. "Anyway—" He went on, not bothering to wait for an answer, "Edward, I'm borrowing one of your interns for my cabbage. I hope you don't mind. O.R. Two opened up, so we moved it earlier. You can still scrub with Jasper—"

"Actually, Carlisle, Edward's services won't be needed this morning."

My father raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to give the newbies some O.R. time," I lied. "One of my interns is scrubbing with him."

"Right, well, I'll be taking Dr. Swan off your service for the day—"

I started to cough, and then choked on my saliva.

"Dude, you okay?" Jasper asked as he patted my back.

"I'm fine." I rasped out.

"Carlisle, that's a pretty advanced procedure for a first year resident to scrub," Jasper said. He asked the question that I wanted the answer to. I knew I kept him around for something. "The teaching—program guidelines state that during the first year, they—"

"Are you arguing with me, Jasper?" Dad asked.

"Not at all, sir."

"Good...I ran into her…literally. The poor girl looked scared to death. We started to talk—" My father smiled widely. _Uh-oh._ "She expressed an interest in cardiothoracic surgery…" He trailed off and rocked back on his heels. "She'll probably only hold the heart." He shrugged.

"Dad, you can't just take my Bel—I mean, intern!" I nearly shouted.

He furrowed his brow and stared at me for a second, until the door opened again.

"Mom, you'll never believe what just happened."

We all turned our attention to Bella, who was smiling widely while talking on her cell phone. "I'll call you back." She eyed us suspiciously as she ended the call.

"Sorry for interrupting—" she paused and rounded on me, with her smile so big, it reached her beautiful brown eyes. It lit up the whole fucking stairwell and was contagious. Like a fool, I was staring right back at her with the same smile. "Did you hear?" she asked.

I nodded dumbly, continuing to smile.

"Oh, this is so exciting, Edward!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around me. "A cabbage." She hugged me even tighter.

I was able to enjoy it for like a second, before Jasper cleared his throat, reminding me of the present. I stepped away from her and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Right, well, I'm glad I saw you…" She looked down. "I'm off your service today," she said, facing me. I chanced a look at my father, who was smiling in her direction as well.

"That still doesn't excuse you from your other duties," I said.

"But—but, I'll be in surgery the whole morning. Then I'll be in ICU doing observation. I just don't know how I'd—I won't have time to. Right, Dr. Cullen?" She turned to my father. I couldn't believe she just did that, going over my head.

Like I said, my interns were brave little shits.

"Isabella—Is it okay if I call you, Isabella?" Dad asked.

"Just Bella." She smiled at him.

"Just Bella." He smirked. "I will need you with the patient for eight hours post-op. After that, you will go back to Dr. Cullen's service—"

I cut him off, down right seething. "You'll be staying late tonight. That works out perfect, actually. You can write my post-op notes for the day. You can do evening rounds and update the surgical charts—make sure to document their EKGs and all lab work. If you can't find them, hunt them down."

Bella's excited, smiling face turned into a mask of calm. "Anything else, Dr. Cullen?" she asked me.

Knowing I was being a dick, I stopped while I was ahead.

"No, that's all," I said, jerking my chin to the door. It was her cue to leave. "Have a nice day, Dr. Swan."

She huffed and pulled the door open so hard, it smacked the wall to the left. She wasn't as calm as she was pretending to be.

"What is this about?" I asked my father. "You can't just take my interns whenever you please."

"I just did…" He grinned at me. "Have a nice day, boys…save some lives." He left the stairwell.

"Jasper, what just happened?" I asked.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Any of us can grab an intern and ask them to work with us. He didn't do anything wrong."

"He expressed an interest in dating again…What if—" I didn't even want to finish that thought.

Jasper started to laugh boisterously.

"What is so funny?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You." He gasped out. "You don't honestly think he'd date an intern? She's younger than you—his kid. She's got to be what, twenty-five?"

"I don't know." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I doubt it. She'd probably give him a heart attack. What's he like fifty now?" Jasper asked.

"Fifty-two…and please, I don't even want to think about that."

"This shit is just too comical. You can do the father and son tag team on her. Shit…I'm a little intrigued now. You want to share a little of the action?" He laughed, as I fought the urge to punch him in the nose. "Well, anyway. I better get going. Have a nice day—chase Bella and do whatever it is you do." He patted my back and left the stairwell.

I took a few calming breaths and left the stairwell, too.

Both Hale and Black were waiting for me by the O.R. lounge.

"We want in on a surgery, too. It's not fair." Rosalie grumbled.

"Yeah, it's only fair that we get to cut, too." Jacob joined her.

"Look, if you have problems with it, go talk to Dr. Cullen and Dr. Whitlock. And for the record, you both need to learn that life isn't fair. Stop your whining and get down to the pit. First person that comes up with something surgical gets to scrub."

They both turned to look at each other, then back to me.

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked.

"I can't believe you caved," Rosalie said excitedly.

"Go!" I shouted. "Before I change my mind!"

They scampered away, and I had a bagel with coffee. I enjoyed thirty minutes of relaxation, before Jacob had me paged to the emergency room.

The patient was a young man with bladder stones. The x-ray showed that he had two large ones lodged in his ureters. We called for a urology consult and Angela, Dr. Weber, told me to perform the lithotripsy. I was glad. With the significant amount of pain that the patient was in, we were able to bump a procedure and go right in. Jacob didn't do much. I didn't let him. I only promised that they could scrub, not do the procedure. I let him hold the scope when I extracted the stones, and then I let him feed the stent through the ureter before we finished.

"You did great," I told him simply. "You can scrub later. I have an ex-lap."

He smiled and fist pumped the air. "You're serious?" he asked.

"As a heart attack, but get back down to the pit," I told him.

He nodded and went off on his way. I could tell that he was going to be my guy, just like Jasper scooped me up; I was growing to like Jacob.

Thoroughly curious as to how the cabbage was going, I went to the gallery to watch. To my surprise, no one else was there. I looked down and saw my father working over the patient, and Bella holding the heart.

They were speaking animatedly to each other. Being nosy, I turned on the intercom. I actually learned some interesting things about Bella.

Her father is the police chief of their small town. Her mother is a nurse. She chose to come to New York simply because it was New York, and her mother apparently made her. She was uninterested in the other programs she was accepted to. She is also an only child.

When my father asked her if she was "seeing anyone, romantically", I felt my breath catch. That question was completely inappropriate, especially for my father. He has never crossed any line like that before—always the epitome of professionalism.

She stammered an answer—first she said yes, then she said no, then she just shrugged and said, "It's complicated." Was she talking about me?

"Matters of the heart are often complicated, but you seem to be doing fine with this one." My father chuckled and Bella joined in. All their banter so far has been harmless, yet flirtatious.

I had heard enough and went to join Jacob and Rosalie in the emergency room. I observed as they did exams and answered a few of their questions, if they had any. Soon, it was time for my own procedures.

Jacob did great, and I even let him use the GIA stapler when we discovered a small bowel obstruction. We performed the anastomosis with ease, and then I let him close up. I saw Bella by one of the sinks, washing her hands. They must have just finished. I kept walking right by her and felt her eyes boring into my back as I did so.

As of late, seeing her alone and not talking to her was unheard of. I just couldn't stomach it if I asked her out again and she denied me. I would leave it alone—leave her alone.

There is only so much rejection that I can take. Yes, we had a great time. Yes, I wear my heart on my sleeve and that is not her fault, but I really thought we could evolve. I had been looking forward to unraveling the mystery that is Bella Swan, not anymore.

After my shift was over, I dressed and went to leave. When I met my father by the elevator, he asked me to join him for dinner. I didn't feel like going and planned on ordering Chinese food. Then after, I planned on sulking in front of the television.

However, I reminded myself how lonely he was, just like me, and how I want to mend our relationship. So I accepted. Regardless of the fact that I thought he was flirting with my girl—okay, she's not my girl—whatever. He's still my dad.

"So, how was the cabbage? Any trouble taking the patient off bypass?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, no problems. Everything went smoothly. I even let Dr. Swan help sew in the graft."

Wow, that shocked me. I have done many with him and he only let me do it once, after several weekly rounds of being on his service—not to mention that I was a second year resident at the time. Bella really lucked out, assisting during such an advanced procedure.

"That's great." I put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, she asked about you, too…But, of course, if you bothered to watch the rest of the procedure, you would have known that."

I looked to him wearing a confused expression. "Dad, I wasn't-"

"Save it, Edward. I saw you."

I nodded.

"How long have you two been sleeping together?" he asked.

Nothing gets by the chief. I let out a laugh. "Not long and I doubt it will happen again." I put my hands up and rubbed my temples. I felt a headache coming on.

"But…you want to?" He pried.

I nodded again.

"So, there's no hope for you and Tanya then?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "I haven't even heard from her and, you know what? I don't care."

"Dating your intern is against the rules—"

"It's complicated," I said.

"As are many other things...without—"

"Am I in trouble?" I sighed as we walked into the elevator.

"Hold it!" someone shouted.

My father put his arm up, stopping the doors from closing. Then we watched as Bella ran into the elevator. Her arms were filled with charts.

She made it to the elevator doors, and then dropped all the contents in her arms.

My stomach rolled and my heart started beating rapidly, stunned from seeing her again. I was shocked by my own internal actions, after I had promised myself that I wouldn't put myself through this.

I stood back as my father bent down and helped her pick up the charts she dropped.

"Thanks," she said, as her face became flushed—no doubt from embarrassment.

"How's your evening going?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"Good." She reached over and pressed three.

"They were having trouble getting an IV back in one of my post-op patients. Do you think you can check; see if they need a central line placed? Ask the fourth floor unit clerk. It's Room 425, Bed 1, I think." I threw a grin in her direction.

"I'd be delighted," she sighed.

"Bella, if you're here, who's watching our patient?" my father asked.

She turned to face him. "Oh-well-um-Alice, I mean, Dr. Brandon told me to go grab a bite, since I haven't had the time all day. She offered to stay with him, and I thought it was a good opportunity for me to get some of my other duties done, sir." She gulped.

"Fine use of time, however, you should really eat something," he said. "You have a great work ethic, but all that means nothing if you get yourself sick."

She nodded.

"Yeah, Swan. We wouldn't want our favorite intern to get sick now, would we?" I chuckled, and was totally wrong for saying that. It was out of line, and judging by the look on her face, she hates me. Definitely hates me. I secretly pine away for her and in public I berate her.

_Great going, Edward._

"Look—" She turned to me and bit her lip or her tongue.

"Something on your mind, Dr. Swan?" I asked.

"I have no problems working hard—I'll do whatever you ask, but you work me harder than the rest of them. One minute you favor me, and the next, you disregard me, like I'm nothing. What we do—" She eyed my father.

"I mean, what I do outside of work should have no input in the way you treat me here, at work. Yes, you are my teacher, but I am also your colleague and you should respect that!" She ranted.

Shit. I couldn't believe she just said that in front of my father. _You have some set of balls, Swan! _

The door dinged and we reached the third floor, where she ran out.

My father and I finished our ride in silence.

I fucking blew it. Any shred of hope I had for Bella and I being together was gone. I was a fucking idiot.

"Let's do a rain check on dinner. Go to the cafeteria and buy Swan a sandwich. She deserves it." My father chuckled as he walked away. Then he turned back to me. "I personally have more pressing matters than...who is dating who, but it better not effect your work. In fact, I should separate you two—"

"That's not necessary—please don't."

He nodded. "Watch yourself, Edward. Don't think that just because I am your father—"

"Oh...I don't think that at all. When we're here, you're the chief...ironically, when we're not, you're still the chief. Trust me; I can't make the mistake."

"Goodnight, Edward. Make sure Swan eats something."

He was right. That would give me a chance to apologize and promise her that our relationship from now on will be strictly professional. I will be professional. She has always been nothing but. It was me who continually sought her out.

So, I did that.

I went to the cafeteria and picked up a turkey club wrap and a bottle of ginger ale, running it up to the third floor, where I hoped to catch her. I saw her by the nurses' station. Her eyes were glassy and she was mumbling to herself. I approached her from behind.

"Stupid, stupid, Bella. You come all the way to New York, just to fall for your boss. Meanwhile, you could be home right now, where you're needed." She shook her head and paused, while her body stiffened—almost like she was trying not to sob.

My stomach filled with butterflies. She fell for her boss? I cleared my throat to get her attention. It worked. She turned to face me, and her eyes widened.

"Hey." I rasped out.

"Hey," she said. Her voice sounded so small, it broke my heart.

"Can I talk to you?"

She shook her head no. "I have work to do."

"It can wait."

"Well...unless it has to do with a patient, I don't want to talk to you," she whispered.

"Please, it will only take a second," I pleaded. "I'll stand here until you do...just so you know. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and followed me to the stairwell. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why are you punishing me here for personal reasons? All you did was show me...just how much of a mistake you and me dating really is." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry." I held the sandwich and soda out for her to take. "Please… eat something"

"I'm not very hungry." She hugged herself and sat on a step.

"Right, well you should eat something and I am very sorry," I sighed and sat next to her. She covered her face with her hands and let out a small sob. I hated seeing her like this.

I rubbed her back. "Bella, I am really sorry. I didn't mean-"

She shook her head. "It's not you." She sniffled. "Today sucked. I miss my family. I hate being so far away and my mom is sick. I should have never left, but she made me"

I nodded in understanding. "What's her diagnosis?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes and turned to face me. "I don't want to talk about it, and I am sorry. I didn't mean to—" She pointed to her face.

"It's okay…and if you ever want to, ya know, talk about it, I'm here."

"Thank you."

We sat there silently for a few minutes and the air, once again, turned palpable. I looked to Bella, who had collected herself, and I could see her bangs falling into her eyes. I had to sit on my hands to overcome the urge to push them away.

"I should get going. I'm sure Alice wants to go home." She stood up and went to leave.

"Bella, wait!" I shouted.

"Yes?" she asked. It was time to do what I sought out to, a different kind of damage control, the kind that made me want to poke my eye out with a spork.

"I'm really sorry for my behavior and I promise to treat you, from now on, no different from the rest, and with the utmost respect—completely professional. Please accept my apology and, for God's sake, eat something." I went to hand her the sandwich again.

"Thanks." She took the sandwich and a small smile played on her lips. "And," she sighed, "I accept your apology. It's a shame, though—that this," she waved her hand between us, "couldn't work out better."

Ugh. This woman was driving me insane.

It could work out better, if she gave it a chance. This whole situation was eating me up inside. She was like fresh air for me, a guiding light in a sea of darkness. Couldn't she see that all the politics didn't matter to me, that we could be something great?

She's unlike any woman I have ever known. I don't know her very well, but I learned from watching her treat patients that she had a big heart. She's compassionate, and really cared about the patients. She's funny and sweet, and has a kickass personality.

Bella Swan was, in fact, a mystery. She never spoke about herself. She's always quiet unless spoken to; yet this connection—this physical attraction I had for her was unreal.

The lust that I felt for her scared me. And her wavering feelings did, too. She's hot and she's cold. She's yes then she's no.

_Okay Edward, now you sound like Katy Perry. _Now I'll have that song stuck in my head all night.

Think, Edward! Speak! She's about to leave.

"Wait!" I ran to her, shutting the door. "Give this a chance." I grabbed her hands.

"Edward, I-"

"No!" I cupped her cheeks with my hands. "Please," I begged.

She smiled and bit her lip.

_Oh, how I wish I was that lip._

I leaned my head to hers. "Come on, Swan. One date, and after you realize you can do better, then I will accept that you don't want to see me again, like that." I stared at her mouth. It was like a magnet, pulling me closer to it.

"Okay," she whispered, "but not tonight"

"Not tonight," I agreed and closed the distance between us. Her lips tasted salty from the tears she'd shed. I nipped at her lower lip and she opened her mouth, gently touching her tongue with mine. My heart soared and I roughly tangled my hands into her hair. She molded herself to my body. It was like she was made for me. She fit perfectly.

"Oh, sorry!" someone shouted.

We both abruptly turned to watch Jacob run from the stairwell.

"Shit!" Bella hissed and held her forehead.

"What?" I chuckled. I was on cloud nine; nothing was going to get me down.

"Alice knows."

"Jasper knows." I trailed my thumb across the apple of her cheek with my thumb.

"Well, Alice knows and Rose _thinks_ she knows. And Jacob now knows for sure." She grumbled.

"So?" I asked. I had no intentions on secretly dating her at all. Surely, she knew that.

"So? I can hear the rumors now" She laughed bitterly.

"Let them talk. We'll know the truth."

She nodded. "Right"

"Right." I smiled and captured her lips with mine.

**Thank you for reading. **

**chapter 6 will be posted tomorrow. Sorry this one is posting so late. **

**Leave me your thoughts, please? Are you guys liking it? Are you liking the daily updates?**

**OH! Do you guys want medical term definitions? If you don't care, I don't want to waste my time. **

**THANKS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by the wonderful HollettLA**

**"A Hard Day's Night" Chapter Six**

When I entered my apartment, I threw myself onto the couch. I didn't bother to take off my shoes or my jacket—I didn't care that I hadn't eaten all day and had to pee. I was exhausted, and I didn't plan on moving.

Of course, if I think I might urinate in my jeans, I'll run for it.

Today was grueling and just plain horrible. The first horrible thing to happen to me today was I approached the wrong family member in the waiting room. Edward and Dr. Weber were just finishing up a nephrectomy, and I was told to inform the woman's husband.

Well, our—Dr. Cullen's—patient's name was Tina, and it just so happened that another patient with the name Tina was undergoing emergency surgery by Dr. Cullen, Sr.—for multiple gun shot wounds.

I informed the husband—who had just been robbed at gunpoint along with his wife, who actually got shot—that his wife was doing just fine. He could see her in the recovery room in less than an hour.

When he ran to me and asked how "Tina, Dr. Cullen's patient" was, I told him. It's not like I put two and two together and realized that our patient was actually Dr. Weber's patient.

It just slipped—I didn't ask to verify his last name or "Tina's" because I didn't know about that other patient—who the other "Dr. Cullen" was treating.

It was fucked.

The urology patient was brought into the recovery room ten minutes later, while the other woman died in the operating room.

It was a mistake, which was brought to my attention after Dr. Cullen, Sr. spoke to the same man some time after I did. He was distraught and in shock since I had just told him she was fine.

When the chief approached me, I apologized profusely. He wasn't very nice about it, but he wasn't nasty about it either. It was an honest mistake—a stupid mistake—and because of that, I had to do some HIPAA training to brush up on my knowledge of verification and patient privacy.

"_Do you just take first names when you bring patients down to the O.R. for surgery?"_ Dr. Cullen, Sr.'s words played over in my head. _"What if you perform the wrong surgery—give the wrong medications next time? I should remind you that while you are a physician, you are still a liability for the hospital, as you perform patient care under our surgeons' licenses and the hospital's." _And then I listened on as he explained how lucky we were. The husband of that patient could have sued for emotional distress, but after Dr. Cullen explained everything, he understood. He was still upset, but signed a statement that said he wasn't going to sue.

I cringed into the couch cushions.

It wasn't like I could retort—explain that I always do the three verifications—birthday, name, and patient ID number—before I administer medication or bring a patient into a room for surgery. When the Chief of Surgery is speaking, it's best to just listen, and then promise you won't do it again.

After he excused me, and after Edward had a few things to say, I went to work with Leah on the surgical floor for a few hours. I was a nurse's shadow, and it was actually more tiring than all the running around I do as a first year resident—a lowly intern.

We verified, double, and triple checked everything before we cared for a patient or gave them something.

Leah also expressed a level of care and compassion that I doubt I could ever pull off. She listened to them even if it had nothing to do with their health. She took the time to be attentive, whereas I do not have the time.

When I do rounds, it's like, "Hello, how are you feeling?" Then I listen as I perform a routine physical exam and check out the surgical site.

Before I leave the room, I ask if they've noticed anything new—symptom-wise.

If they say no, I bid them farewell, write the notes down in the chart, and I am off to the next patient.

Leah really cared, and that made me want to care. It also made me miss my mother. Here I am, an adult…or so I say, and I miss my mother like crazy. She's an excellent nurse. When I was a kid, I wanted to be a nurse, but she told me I wasn't allowed. If I loved medicine, I was to be a doctor.

She wanted me to be better than she was or something. I didn't get it, but then grew to love the idea.

"_Why would you lie to me?"_ That crying husband of the deceased patient's words ran through my head, haunting me. Feeling terrible, I couldn't let it go, not even after the chief settled it. I had to apologize myself.

I stiffened and let out a groan, before I dug into my purse for my cell phone.

Mistakes in the medical field happen all the time—whether it's the slip of a scalpel or the wrong name. It's not like I wait tables and brought someone the wrong food. People's lives are at stake.

"_Hello?"_ my father asked.

"Hey, Dad." I smiled instantly.

"_Wait…is this…is this, Dr. Swan?"_ He had a shocked tone to his voice.

I giggled. "The one and only."

"_I miss you, kid." _

I nodded. "Me, too…How's…life?"

"_Eh…it could always be better. The fish were biting yesterday. Me and Seth caught so many trout…"_

"_Is that Bees?"_ I actually heard Seth in the background.

"Don't you dare put him on the phone." I scolded my father in a hushed whisper.

"_Mind your business…I'm on the phone."_ He told his deputy.

My father, Charles Swan, is Chief of Police in our small town of Forks, Washington. His tone with Seth surprised me, because he's been wanting us to date for the longest time.

Seth has been my best friend since birth and is a police officer now. He took it very hard when I left home. I wasn't ready to talk to him either—or mainly hear him beg me to come home. I've also been avoiding all his phone calls…because I am evil.

"Dad?" I asked, after it had been quiet on the other end for too long.

"_I'm heading to the backyard." _

I heard a door close and figured I was in the clear. "Why is Seth there?"

"_He's my friend, too."_ Dad defended.

"Seriously?"

He laughed. _"He came by to bring his Dad's fish fry over—Mom didn't want to cook tonight. I offered to take her out, but…"_

"But?" I held my stomach.

"_She doesn't want you to know—"_

"Dad!" I warned. "You better tell me…please."

He sighed_. "Her hair has been thinning, but this morning she actual had more than a handful on her pillow—a few bald spots—nothing major yet. She's still beautiful." _

I closed my eyes tightly and refused to cry. My mom always had such beautiful, light brown hair. When I was a kid and she'd hug me, I used to twirl my fingers in it.

"_She knew it was going to happen. She just…"_

"It's upsetting," I finished and my voice sounded wrong. "How is she feeling otherwise? Is the Zofran working?"

"_Yes, but…she's only nauseous for a few hours after the chemo—actually had an appetite yesterday. It's usually a nightmare trying to get her to eat after treatment." _

Two months ago, my mother found a lump in her left breast. She panicked at first, we all did. She went to get diagnostic studies done, and they confirmed that it was very likely cancer, without even doing a biopsy. Some masses are so well defined that a doctor can tell just by looking at the films.

After a lumpectomy and an axillary node dissection, it was confirmed that she had Stage II breast cancer. The 3-centimeter tumor, which was removed from her breast—along with the lymph nodes they removed from under her arm, which were malignant—confirmed it.

We coped the best we could—are still coping. In hindsight, it's Stage II and not III or IV. So, it sucks that she's sick, but she's not as sick as she could have been. They caught it early enough, so that she has a better rate of survival.

And that's all I kept telling her, my father, and myself.

My mother, Renee, actually dealt with it a lot better than my dad and me.

Growing up, I always heard my friends bitch and moan about their parents, but I honestly never did. I'm very close to my parents and still maintain a great relationship with them.

It was hard leaving them—leaving her while she fights this battle. We've always been a team, and I felt like I was abandoning them. My mother wouldn't have it. I know she wants what is best for me, but I didn't care—wanted to be there more than anything.

So, upon arriving in New York, I tried to close myself off to people. I didn't know how long I was going to be staying. Too bad, I met some of the greatest people in Alice, Jacob, Rosalie, and, most of all—the best person—Edward.

The friends I had made in high school and college never made an impact on my life. I communicate with them through emails and comments on Facebook, but I knew it was different with the friends I had recently made—the kind of people that you have instant connections with—the kind that touch your heart and soul.

Every day, I tell myself to stick it out when times get tough—when I want to run home. Then, something great always happens, like receiving a heart-stopping kiss from the beautiful man, Edward, that I have been seeing steadily for two weeks now, having a good laugh or being kickass during a procedure, and I never want to go back to Washington.

"_She's okay. She's working per diem now—when she wants."_

"Why is she working at all?" I snorted. "If you guys are short on cash, I can send—"

"_You will not!"_ He cut me off. _"I was actually just about to ask you…how are you doing, money-wise?"_

I groaned. "Why is she working, then?"

_"It keeps her mind busy, Bells."_

"Right," I sighed. "Is she around?"

_"She is…How are you, though? I bet you're running circles around them, impressing the pants off those New York City doctors, right?"_

"Yeah," I lied. "It's great…really great…they're…dizzy from all the circles."

"_You could have done that here in Washington—got a place in Seattle?"_

"I know…and you know my coming here was all your wife's doing."

He laughed. "_My wife wants what's best for you. I worry about my baby girl—all alone in a new city."_

It was like fate that my bell would ring at that moment. "Can you hold on?" I asked.

"_Sure, sure." _

I placed my phone on mute, and then ran to the door. Funny how I now have more pep in my step because I knew it was Edward. It's always Edward. Alice is always up Dr. Whitlock's ass, and no one else has ever been here. When Edward said, "just go out with me", he meant let's hang out, since that's all we've been doing since that night—oh, we have the sex too, quite often—like every fucking day. For the past two weeks, it's been nothing short of amazing.

"Hello," I said after I opened the door.

He smirked and gathered me in his arms. "I missed you." He didn't waste any time and began to place kisses along my neck and jaw.

I grinned and melted into him. "I missed you, too." I backed away from him. "I'm on the phone—I'll get off in a minute."

He waved a hand and placed a plastic bag onto the kitchen counter. "I got us food."

"Awesome," I said and then placed the phone to my ear after I unmuted it. "Dad?"

"Dad?" Edward whispered.

"Shut up," I mouthed.

He grinned and continued to take the food out of the bag.

"_I'm here…where'd you go?"_ Dad asked.

"Um…I ordered food. The delivery guy just came." I threw Edward an apologetic smile.

"I deliver the cock." Edward dry humped the air, and then covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry," he mumbled.

I smacked the air to shut him up, which made him laugh. Even as an adult my father gets a little crazy when it comes to me "dating". He's overprotective and always has been. He usually scares them away, which gains New York City another point in its favor.

"_You don't cook for yourself?"_ My father had a more serious tone to his voice. _"I bet it's cheaper than take-out. What do you make in your first year anyway? Mom said like thirty-eight grand." _

"It's more, here in New York...the expensive cost of living and all. And next year it'll be more."

_"And how much is that?"_ he asked.

I bit my lip. In my third year at NYU, I'll likely be making close to sixty-five grand, which is more than he makes. My salary will get higher every year, and I didn't want him to feel bad. "Is Mom around? I can't really talk and I just called to say hello really fast."

"_Yup…Renee!"_ he shouted for her. _"I love you, kid."_

"I love you, too, Dad." I grinned at Edward who was holding his heart.

"_Baby?"_ Mom asked, and I turned away from Edward when my face immediately crumbled. Talking to my father I can handle, but just hearing her voice pulls at my heart—making me want to hop on a plane. Even Edward's presence couldn't take that away.

"Hi." I rasped.

"_What's wrong? Oh, honey…what's the matter?"_ She worries too much about everyone but herself.

"I'm fine." I stood up to hightail it into the bathroom.

"_No…you're not fine,"_ she said with some authority. _"You tell me what's wrong."_

I shook my head as Edward knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be right out—sorry," I hollered at the door.

"_Who are you talking to?"_

"I just miss you," I answered the first question. "You're going through all that stuff, and I'm here." I grabbed some toilet paper to wipe at my eyes.

"_That's right—you're there. I know it doesn't seem like it now. You're lonely, learning, and in a new place. And everything seems scary, but you'll see that it all balances out in time—"_

I chuckled bitterly. "I don't care about all that."

"_Yes, you do. Bella, listen to Mom for a minute, okay?"_

I was quiet so she'd continue.

"_You're brilliant and you're young…you can do anything it is that you want…And I'd rather die than hold you back because you're here taking care of me."_

"What?" I couldn't believe she just said that. "You wouldn't want me to—"

"_No…I always want you near. I love you more than anything, but don't use me as an excuse to hold yourself back. You're scared—want to quit and come back to Washington. You're doing great things. And you're going to continue to do great things. I'm fine. I have a great oncologist and we're going to beat this—it's not as bad as it could have been. I was lucky,"_ she said. _"You want to do something for me? I want you to study hard, work hard, and maybe—you never know—in twenty years, you might just find the cure for breast cancer—make it disappear."_

I laughed bitterly. "I have some pair of shoes to fill, don't I?" I asked.

"_Bella, I want you to be happy. I haven't brought this up, but weeks ago, I spoke to you in the morning and you were on top of the world—you were off to assist in open-heart surgery. Then later that night, you called me crying because you wanted to quit and come home. We have good days and bad days, which will happen whether you're on the East or the West Coast."_

"That was a crappy day, but it turned out…really good at the end." I thought about Edward, who I swore was still on the other side of the door. "And…I'm not that lonely these days. The people in my group are awesome, and there's another person I've been spending time with, too." I bit my lip and hoped she'd take the bait.

"_Huh?"_ she giggled. _"Is this other person a man?"_

"Um…yeah." I smiled again. "But don't tell Dad…please don't tell him. Next thing I know Dad and Seth are knocking down my door."

_"I won't!"_ She squealed and I could just picture her kicking out her legs. She does that when she gets too excited. _"What's his name?"_

"Edward," I said.

"Are you okay?" Edward walked in. "Oh…I thought…I thought you called me." He stared at my phone. "Sorry for just…barging in, but you didn't lock the door…so." He stared at me. The one thing I have learned about Edward, and find so endearing, is that he rambles when he's nervous. I could relate, as I sometimes tend to do the same thing.

"No…I'm talking to my mom about you." I winked.

"_He's there!"_ My mother screamed.

"Don't listen to her, Mrs. Swan!" Edward shouted back. "I'll be…" He pointed out and went to leave.

"_Let me talk to him,"_ Mom said.

I closed the door to whisper behind it. "No…We're not—we're not serious or anything—I don't even know if we're exclusive. We're just dating."

"_Put him on the phone." _

"You're crazy—I think the chemo is messing with your brain." I chuckled.

"_Isabella Marie, you put that boy on the phone!"_ She screeched.

"Damn." I pulled the phone away from my ear. "You're going to embarrass me."

"_Why would I do that? You're alone in that city—I just want to feel him out. Or, you can give me his last name and I'll have Daddy run a background check. Or!"_ She was getting too excited again. _"I can have Seth go pay you a visit—make sure our girl isn't hanging around with anyone unsavory."_

I giggled. "Edward is very savory." I placed my hand over my mouth.

"_Really? Oh, now I definitely want to talk to this boy." _

"He's a man, Mom. A twenty-nine-year-old man." I shook my head.

"_And you're about to be twenty-five…It's about time you settled down with someone. No. I didn't mean that. You don't need no stinking man, yet, but...Does he know how smart you are? How you skipped fourth grade and then took all college courses in senior year? I never get tired of telling you, just how proud of you I am. Who graduates college in three years? I bet he's intimidated. Is he a doctor, too?"_

"Mom..."

"_Is he going to take you out tomorrow night for your birthday?"_

"I doubt it," I said.

"_He should—I hope you do something, beside stay home and sulk." _

"Mom…"

_"Does he know about all your allergies? I bet you're not even wearing your bracelet. Someone should know, if I can't be around." _

"Mom..."

"_I can keep going—make my own impression of him and send Seth over there. He'll go. I actually talked him out of it…He wants to go because he worries—wonders if you're mad at him—"_

I tore the bathroom door open and was about to scream for Edward, but he wasn't too far away from the door. "She wants to talk to you." I held out the phone.

"Me?" He grimaced and pointed to himself.

I shook my head no. "That other guy I'm sleeping with—right behind you." I pointed.

"Funny." He took the phone from me.

By now I was just happy Edward didn't turn around.

"Hello?" Edward sat on the couch, and then pulled me onto his lap. "Oh, well…yes, we were just about to sit down and eat. A-huh...I'm actually in my last year of residency...General Surgery." He poked my stomach, and I strained to hear my mother. "A few weeks now." He looked to me. "When did we meet again?"

I furrowed my brow at him. "The day we…or…decided to date?"

"I met-met you...on August 24th." He bit his lip.

I sighed and once again wished I remembered the night at the bar. I remember September 2nd, when we decided to date, which is more important, even if it was a horrible day that became fantastic.

"August 24th—it was the night NYU held its mixer for all the residents. My eyes landed on her…and…well, I was smitten." Edward chuckled.

I heard my mother squeal again, but I couldn't really hear everything she asked.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," he answered her. "June 20th...No, I never skipped any grades. No, I wasn't valedictorian either."

"What is she writing a book?" I asked no one in particular.

"Tomorrow's her birthday?" He frowned at me. "No, she never told me."

I groaned.

"Yes, I was born and raised here in Manhattan…Yes, Bella told me all about Forks," he lied.

Since we've been spending more time together, I have spoken minutely about my life and my parents; I just never-ever spoke about that shit-hole town.

"I love fishing," he said.

"You do?" I asked.

He shook his head no and I giggled. "Christmas? Well, I don't know if we'll have time to travel then."

My stomach tied in knots. "Okay…time to go." I snatched the phone away and ran back into the bathroom.

"_Forks is lovely during Christmas time. We carol with the neighbors—"_

"Mom, it's me." I grumbled.

"_He has a nice voice,"_ she commented.

"I know, but…why'd you talk about Christmas?" I asked. "I told you we're not serious—It's too soon to talk about all that."

"_Air fare only gets more expensive the longer you wait. I just threw it out there—that if you two are still together when Christmas rolls around, then he should come home with you. I was being polite by inviting him, because I know you wouldn't."_

I hated to admit that I overreacted. "I should go—Edward brought food…Are you sure you're okay? I really don't mind putting things on hold for a little while—"

She groaned and hung up on me, which is something she does when she's annoyed with me. We do it to each other. It's rude, but we're also best friends, and don't take offense to it. Dad hates it when we hang up on him, though.

After I actually used the bathroom to pee, I checked my reflection in the mirror while I washed my hands. My face was still a little red from crying, but I left to find Edward anyway. He was exactly where I left him, only now he wore an amused smirk.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't apologize." He stood up and pulled me into his arms. "She's your mom...I get it." He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled. "I've been waiting for that since this morning."

He palmed my face and kissed me deep—so deep that butterflies invaded my stomach and the people of Cootchieville applauded him. "Wow." I kept my eyes closed after he pulled away to wrap my head around it.

"Every time I get to kiss you…it's 'wow'." He kissed me again. "Wow." Another kiss. "Wow," he laughed and kissed me once again. "Wow."

I laughed, too. "Stop."

"Why were you crying earlier? Do you miss them that much?" He looked serious again.

I huffed out a breath. "Yeah…Plus, well, you know what happened today."

He nodded. "Let's keep what happens at work, at work."

"Thank you." I rested my head on his chest. "I…I heard enough about it already and I feel so terrible…"

"The food is going to get cold." He kissed my hair. "Wow."

I snorted and grabbed his hand.

"I'd also like for you to keep in mind that even if I scold you or have to be hard on you, it shouldn't have any bearing on our personal life together." He pulled out the counter stool for me.

"You just want to be able to boss me around and I still give it up when we leave."

He shrugged. "You caught me." He sat on the stool next to me. "Where do you want to go tomorrow night? We'll go anywhere you want." He touched my cheek. "I doubt you've done any sightseeing since you've been here. I know every place. After all, this is my island."

"We should just…stay here. It's getting harder to keep 'us' secret, no matter how big this city is. Jacob isn't speaking to me, and I'm afraid he'll—"

"Black isn't going to say shit…trust me on that."

"Edward…you're almost finished with residency. I'm just starting. I can get kicked out—"

He placed his lips to mine. "Stop…I know the policy, but it's not something that's enforced. I can't tell you how many people are screwing—"

"You know many interns that are screwing their residents?" I asked.

He leaned back. "It's not like I favor you—I treat you the same as the rest of them. To an onlooker, no one can tell."

I shook my head. "This morning when we left the subway together, I saw Dr. Gerandy. Anyone that knows us would know that I live downtown and you live in the opposite direction, yet we both came from the same—"

"You're thinking too much about it, Swan." He rubbed my back.

"I don't think I am." I shrugged. "You're amazing. And…"

He groaned. "Are you going to kick me out of your apartment again?"

"No." At this point, I doubt I could do such a thing.

"Just so you know, I'd take the food with me. I'm that petty." He stopped piling the potato salad on my plate to raise an eyebrow. "I'm trusting you." He smirked and continued to serve me.

"If you take the food," I giggled, "I definitely won't kick you out."

"Good...and...well, I don't give a fuck who knows." He turned back to me.

"Your career isn't at stake here," I whispered, "not to mention my reputation."

"Neither is yours." He sounded exasperated. "I hate to bring up work…but the shit you did today? Now _that_ could have gotten you kicked out of the program, not dating me." He pointed to himself. "The worst that'll happen, if this gets out, we'll get shit from other first years—those who will pick at anything and say I favor you. That's it."

I nodded. "I signed that policy—"

He kissed me again. "Can you forget about it? Soon, you'll see just how much that piece-of-shit policy means to people." He cackled. "Just wait."

"I don't know," I murmured.

"Think about it...We work more than eighty hours a week. The only people we see are our colleagues. Most of us are young since it's a teaching hospital...I can tell you who's fucking who already. As far as first year and last year residents are concerned...Mike, he's in my year, and your friend's resident?"

"Who?" I asked.

"The big guy who's always chasing Hale?"

I nodded. "Emmett."

"Emmett's resident is dating my buddy Lucy's intern—the new female that started because...I don't know. One of you quit already? I saw them making out in the stairwell. It's a don't ask, don't tell policy. And as long as we keep personal matters out of the hospital, it shouldn't be a problem." He rambled again, looking so cute I wanted to jump on him.

I grinned. "Okay." I decided to put it on the back burner. After all, that should be the least of my problems.

"Besides, what about Brandon and Jasper?" he asked. "He's an attending, which makes it even worse."

"Yeah..."

While we ate the chicken cutlets and potato salad he bought from the local deli, I couldn't help but wonder why were we so comfortable with each other. He spends the night a lot, but we haven't been seeing each other that long.

We don't even have a commitment, which I'm dying for, but don't have the balls to ask. I just want to make sure that while he's sleeping with me, he's not sleeping with others.

Funny how, as a physician, the question of sexual partners often arises when dealing with a patient. I have no problem asking them, but I can't ask Edward?

"You're not going to tell me?"

I looked to him confused as I was under the impression we had a nice comfortable silence looming. "About?"

He touched my face again. "Why were you crying earlier? Is your mom okay? You never told me about her illness."

"Oh…that." I wiped my mouth.

"How come you never talk about her illness?"

I shrugged. "Because it's depressing?"

He nodded. "Okay, but why were you crying?"

"She uh…started to lose her hair. I mean, she has breast cancer and started treatment…not long ago."

"I'm sorry." He stood from the stool to hold me tight. "I know how you feel."

I nodded. "We're surrounded by—"

"No." He kissed my cheek. "Five years ago…my mother passed away. She had breast cancer—the first time. She became sick when I was fifteen, went into remission, and then the cancer came back, spread so fast—she was gone before we could aggressively treat it."

I tightened my hold. "I'm sorry." My throat felt so thick as I tried to swallow.

"It happens…sorry. I haven't spoken about it in so long—I forget how to respond. I comfort other people nowadays." He softly chuckled and pulled away.

I kept my eyes cast down. "That's—her dying is like my biggest fear."

"What's her prognosis?" He wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"Stage II." I felt stupid, speaking about my mother, when his is dead. "We don't have to talk about it—"

He massaged my neck. "I think you should."

"Did you…talk about it when she was sick?" I asked. "I just—I feel so immature. I know the science, her survival rate, and hearing about your mother—I'm just emotional."

"I didn't have anyone to speak to about it. My father—we get along now sort of—but for the past five years, he's been shut down—closed off." He crinkled his brows. "Now he travels so much and overworks…we still don't talk about it, but I think if I had someone to talk to, I might have coped better? That's what we tell patient's families, right? We spout shit about support groups, leaning on other family members, and therapy…and yet—"

"We don't cope too well with _our_ loved ones," I whispered.

"Bella," he palmed my cheeks, "you have to hope for the best and prepare yourself for the worst. It probably hurts more because you're so far away, too. I get that—you seem close to your parents."

"We're very close," I said. "I can still see my mother, so I don't now why I'm being so whiny—I'm sorry." I hugged him.

He pushed the hair away from my face to look at me. "Don't underestimate your feelings, okay? Just because something happened to me, doesn't mean your feelings aren't valid or, or less important…You're hurting, and I'd just like to be here for you."

My face contorted again as I tried not to sob.

"Open up to me," he whispered and rubbed my back. "Please. Let me be here for you."

I nodded against his chest. "Not tonight…I'll just cry more." I drew in a shaky breath and leaned away. "I had a horrible day and I'm exhausted."

"As long as you promise to…we don't have to set a date, just…like I said, let me in, take that wall you're hiding behind down." He shrugged.

"I know, I know what you mean."

"I'm exhausted, too." He chuckled. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Shower first?" I scrunched my nose.

"Sounds like a plan."

I didn't bring up showering with the hopes that he'd join me. My intention was to wash the day away. Edward had the same idea, but he planned to do it with me.

"Um, sure, Edward. Come on in," I said sarcastically as I backed up to welcome him in.

"You didn't lock the door." He grabbed the bar of soap.

I tilted my head under the spray to rinse the shampoo away. "Is that always going to be your excuse?"

"Hopefully, I don't need one for long." He started to roam the soap around his body.

My eyes had a hard time not following his hands. "The lock is broken…" My eyes landed on his cock, which stood tall and proud. "Um."

"You can touch it if you want." He moved to get under the water and wash the soap away.

I giggled. "Do couples normally shower together after such a short time dating?"

"I don't know. Who gives a fuck what other people do?" He turned his back to the water. "I'm not complaining. If they don't, they should." He wrapped his arms around me. "Hmm. You smell so good."

I rested my head on his chest. "This is nice." He was warm. The water was warm, and I felt so tranquil. "Can we_ just_ sleep tonight?" I mumbled.

"Of course." He tightened his hold. "But that just means we have to make up for it tomorrow. We have to have sex twice...maybe even three times."

I laughed. "I love your reasoning." We fell out of the embrace and _just_ continued to shower.

After we dried off, we decided not to watch a movie and just lay in bed. It was only going on 9:30, but when you're up at 5:00 a.m., going to sleep that early isn't a bad idea.

In our underwear, we kept our arms and legs tangled. "How come we never stay at your place?"

"I don't know." He squeezed my butt. "We can tomorrow if you want."

"Oh…" That put my mind at ease about it. "I thought you might be…be hiding something."

"Nope. It's just a boring apartment, but...I...I, um, shit." He pulled the blanket over us.

"What?" I asked. He had stiffened and looked nervous.

"Nothing...um, I just forgot what I was going to say." He chuckled, all be it, still nervously.

"Okay." I let it go when he relaxed again. "Were you popular in high school?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't think so. I ran track, had friends, did well…but I wasn't crazy popular. You?"

"When you're from a small town, everyone knows everyone. I had friends, and was probably the coolest nerd."

"I bet." He picked my head up to tangle my tongue with his. Maybe earlier I was tired, but that kiss made me forget about it. Before long, I was straddling his lap.

"Sorry." He panted and held my hips.

"No…you're not." I took off my bra.

He smirked and sat up to attack my breasts. "Okay, I'm not," he admitted between nibbles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. **

**WARNING: The middle 'til the end of this chapter is VERY Grey's Anatomy, although some things have changed. I promise that SOON it won't be SO much like Grey's. ******NOTE: verbatim dialogue from the show will be ****underlined. The first two passages are original. I LOVE the episode that I highlight from the middle to end!**

**LONG ONE. Get a comfy chair. Lol. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**"A HARD DAY'S NIGHT" CHAPTER 7**

"What's up?" I giggled, after Edward pushed me into an on-call room.

"This." He crashed his lips to mine and kissed me deep, while his hands pushed my white lab coat away from me.

I pulled my head away and panted for air. "What do you think you're doing?" I let him take it off.

After he threw my coat onto the top bunk, he crouched in front of me to take my crocs off.

"What..." I started to laugh.

"This is what I am doing." He untied my scrub pants and then proceeded to pull them down.

"Edward." I stopped him from taking my panties off.

"Don't fight me." He gave me a look. "I'm your resident."

I moaned in anticipation of what was to come—ME!

He dove headfirst between my thighs and draped my leg over his shoulder. "Oh, fuck." I placed my hand on his head, and then threw his scrub cap to the floor, so I could weave my fingers into his soft hair. His tongue flicked against my clit and let out these little grunts.

He inserted two fingers inside of me, and then he stood up to kiss me, while his fingers pumped in and out of me. "You're so wet...How's your day been?" he whispered in my ear, and then skimmed his nose down my neck. "Hmm? Not too tiring, I hope."

I couldn't speak, and continued to breathe heavily into his neck.

"You want me?" he asked, twirling his thumb over my swollen nub.

I sighed a low groan and clawed at his shoulders. "Always…"

He leaned away to produce a condom from his breast pocket.

My legs shook as my feet rested on the floor. "You came prepared."

"Isn't that a, um, our motto?" He looked down to place it on his cock.

I stared at it, before I closed the distance to lift his shirt and kiss along his chest. "That's the Boy Scouts…we're 'first do no harm'." I lightly bit his nipple. He groaned, which turned into a growl, while he hoisted me up and pinned me to the wall.

"That's our oath." His dick found me quickly. "Hmm…I meant, oh, who gives a fuck." He continued to thrust in and out of me roughly.

I threw my head back against the wall, and thoroughly enjoyed being taken. "So sexy…" he bit my earlobe and brought his thumb between us.

It met my clit. He pressed it against me in a circular motion, and before long, Edward had to kiss me deep. He had to stop me from screaming out in pleasure as my orgasm rocked my body. It was an intense kiss, which turned me on even more. There's something so erotic about tasting yourself on a man's lips.

He followed a short time after, while we were still kissing each other frantically.

"Fuck…" He looked to me, smirking.

"Thank you." I was spent, and it was only nine a.m. in the morning. "What was that for?" I asked.

He moaned lightly while he peppered my face and neck with kisses. "I missed you." He nipped my lips, and then let me down.

"I just saw you during rounds." I teased.

"That was over two hours ago…"

"And we had sex like...three times yesterday." I palmed my face because under the surface, I was still exhausted.

"I always want you..." He pulled me to him again. "I'm also tense and…I'm scrubbing a whipple with Dr. Eleazar in—" he looked to his watch, "fuck. Twenty minutes. I have to go."

"You really cut this close," I laughed.

"I was a man on a mission. How'd I do with fifteen minutes?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic." I clamped my thighs closed tightly because Cootchieville was still a little excited.

He kissed me again, and then we started to gather ourselves. All he had to do was discard of his condom and pull up his pants. I had to scramble for my clothes.

When we were dressed, he was still looking for something. "Where's my hat? It's my lucky scrub cap…" He frantically searched around the room.

I giggled while I picked up the Matchbox cap that had red Mustangs on it. "This one?"

His eyes widened. "Thank you." He took it from me to fasten it to his head. "I…I..." He stopped to stare at me.

"What's up?" I fixed my ponytail.

He placed his hand on the doorknob. "I'll see you later?" His face was scrunched, like he was upset about something.

"Of course." I stared at him wary. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, but kept his ear to the door.

"Someone out there?" I asked, and placed my ear to the door too. We didn't need to, since the voices that filtered through were easy to hear.

_"How dare you speak to a patient like that—my patient._" It was Dr. Whitlock.

_"I always speak to the patients honestly."_ Emmett retorted.

_"Well, maybe you should tone it down. I'm all for honesty, but telling my patient that he's killing himself—_"

_"Yes, your patient, who smokes like a chimney, and shouldn't have been cleared for surgery in the first place. This guy is a train wreck—having his hip replaced is the least of his problems."_ Emmett actually shouted back to Dr. Whitlock.

_"Don't you fucking dare cut me off again. You hear me, McCarty?"_

_"You're brilliant and I respect you, sir—"_

_"I don't give a fuck. Go against me again, and you won't see the inside of an operating room for months!"_ Dr. Whitlock shouted. _"My patient is still young and mobile. A hip replacement will improve his quality of life—you know what? Give me the chart…you're off my service today. Go back to Newton and have him place you somewhere else."_

_"That's not fair."_ Emmett again.

Dr. Whitlock laughed. _"Go…"_

It became quiet while Edward and I exchanged a look. "I have to go," he whispered.

"Okay." I gulped, hoping we don't get caught. Edward pecked my lips forcefully, before he opened the door.

_"Tough day?"_ he asked Dr. Whitlock.

I locked the door after him.

_"What were you…taking a nap?"_ he asked Edward.

I listened while I hoped they'd get away from the door soon.

_"I have a headache…and I'm about to do a whipple—"_

_"Ouch…that'll be hours."_ Dr. Whitlock groaned. _"I think I'm getting a headache myself. Did you hear…"_

Edward must have nodded.

_"Good for McCarty…for sticking up to me like that. He's right. My patient is a train wreck, but when I ask an intern to prep a patient for surgery, I expect them to do that—not try to talk my patient out of it, and then insult them. My patient tore me a new one—asked for that asshole not to go into his room again. What the fuck?"_

_"That sucks…I gotta go."_

And then it became quiet out there. Slowly, I pulled the door open a crack after I had waited a few minutes. When I didn't see anyone, I left.

"A nap…" Dr. Whitlock snorted. "Yeah, right." He was standing to the side of the door, leaning over a dirty linen basket and reading a chart. That's why I didn't see him.

My face flushed crimson and I smoothed my hair back.

"How you doing, darlin'?" he asked in his slight southern drawl. As per Alice, Dr. Whitlock grew up and went to college in Texas, and then moved here for residency. He liked it here and never thought to leave.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" I cleared my throat and played stupid.

"Nothing, hun…Can you prep Mr. Walters for surgery?" He went to hand me the chart. "I want him down to O.R. Four in ten minutes."

"Um…sure." I took it from him.

"Thanks, doll." He winked and went on his way.

I slumped my shoulders. Darlin', doll, and hun are far away from doctor or even miss. Hell, he could have referred to me as Bella or ma'am. It's not that I was offended…Okay, yes, I was.

Although it's very common these days for women to be doctors, we're still playing in a sandbox filled with men—men who still see us as playthings, wives, and mothers; not necessarily their equals.

Times may change, but the chauvinistic tendencies of males do not.

/=/=/=/=/

"Time out," the O.R. nurse called. "David Walters is here for a left bipolar hip replacement. Date of birth, November 1st, 1952. Agree?"

"Agree," the O.R. team, including myself said in unison.

"Incision," Dr. Newton—Michael Newton—shouted out. As far as I know, he's a fourth year just like Edward, but focuses on orthopedic surgery.

"Get in there, sweetheart." Dr. Whitlock, who stood opposite Dr. Newton and me, pointed to the surgical site.

I nodded and began to dab the incision with a lap pad, so Dr. Newton could coagulate the many bleeders with the cautery pencil as went deeper into the flesh.

"Wasn't McCarty supposed to scrub in?" Dr. Newton asked.

"We hit a bump in the road—he didn't speak to you?" Dr. Whitlock asked as he began to work with Dr. Newton. I had stepped back to let them.

"No, he didn't," Dr. Newton, replied. "He's probably in the pit, but I'm not complaining." He jerked his head in my direction. "She smells better."

Dr. Whitlock chuckled. "I bet she does."

I cleared my throat and took hold of the retractor Dr. Whitlock had handed me. "She sure is a pleasure to work with, so I hear. We don't work together often, do we, hun?" he asked me.

"No, sir," I whispered.

"I hear Dr. Cullen—both of them—think very highly of you," Dr. Newton said before he took the sagittal saw from the surgical technologist.

"Stand back, sweetie." Dr. Whitlock said and took the retractor from me.

I did so as blood started to squirt everywhere as they continued to cut the acetabulum out. The vibrations from the saw, along with all the blood, makes it shoot out. I knew it was going to happen, which was why I wore an entire face shield like the rest of them.

Was he babying me? That pissed me off, and I prayed the next hour went by quickly.

When it came time to insert the acetabular reamer, Dr. Newton chuckled and asked if I wanted to do it. Despite being cut on all sides, it's often difficult—takes muscles—to pull the balled joint out of its socket. He was setting me up to fail, so he could look like the big man when it came time to come to my rescue.

_Show 'em what you got, Dr. Swan!_

I accepted the challenge, while standing on a step stool. I may want to be treated equally, but I am short.

The scrub tech handed me the reamer, which is a sharp, serrated hand piece, almost like a hand-driven drill, and then I got to work shoving and screwing it in there. When I struggled to pull it out, I began to get a little aggravated.

_Come on, Swan. Put some muscle in it. _

Gritting my teeth, I pulled as hard as I could, while both doctors quietly snickered on either side of me.

"I got it, babe." Dr. Newton nudged my hand—trying to push it away.

I pulled even harder. "IT'S...DR. SWAN!" I pulled the acetabulum free and wore the biggest smile under my mask. "Here you go." I plopped it onto the mayo stand.

"Good job, Swan." Dr. Whitlock nodded my way.

**/=/=/=/=/**

After my hot sex in the on-call room and scrubbing in on that hip replacement, I was swamped with charting duties yet again. I stood quietly and happily at the nurses' station.

Today was a great day—a great fucking week—actually. Edward and I have been staying at each other's apartments every night for the past two weeks.

We go to bed together and wake up together, along with coming to work together, and it has been amazing. We fuck like bunnies, and I couldn't be happier.

He's also learned how to talk me down when I want to hop on a plane back to Washington. Okay, so all he has to do is kiss me, but I think he knows what he's doing.

Mom bought a blonde wig, and my father loves it. Too bad for him Mom admitted that she hasn't had much of a sex drive; meanwhile, she loves hearing about mine.

It's not something I'm comfortable with, but I am an adult. My mother is nosy, and she has a way to get things out of me.

She's also pestering me about Thanksgiving. Mom wants me to bring Edward home for Thanksgiving, since I keep telling her how far away Christmas is. I never planned on going home in the first place.

She's exhausting. Talking to her, trying to make her happy from afar, and worrying about her—along with everything else—is exhausting.

It's sad to say that Edward makes it more bearable, but that's just the way it is. Again, I couldn't be—

"Shit," I muttered when I wrote the word "happier" in a patient's chart. This patient isn't happy at all. He had fallen from a scaffold at a construction site, which was nearly three stories high. He had bilateral femur fractures and a ruptured spleen. This guy was a mess.

"Dr. Swan?" Sasha, one of the nurses, asked.

I lifted my head to smile at her. "Hey."

"Mr. Hunter in 432? He refuses to take his beta-blocker." She threw his chart down.

I hung my head and grabbed for his chart. "Thanks." I began to walk away, only to turn and snatch up the small med cup that held his pill. "Thanks again." I went down toward his room to lightly knock on his door.

"Now there's a beautiful sight." He coughed heavily.

I crinkled my brows, and then placed his chart and medication down on his bedside table. "That doesn't sound good." I put my stethoscope on.

"What are you doing?" He cringed away from me.

I took it off to hand it to him. "Look…it's just something I am going to use to listen to your lungs, okay?"

He studied it meticulously.

"It doesn't hurt," I said. "We've been through this before. Just yesterday I listened…"

"Sorry." He handed it back to me. "I just…" His hands shook as he placed them in his lap.

I nodded. "I know, but I'm only here to help…I'd never hurt you—not on purpose." I placed it back in my ears. "I'm going to lift your gown."

He blew out a breath and leaned forward. I placed the stethoscope down just to the side of his shoulder blade. "Deep breath," I instructed.

He did as I asked, and then we did the same a few more times as I aimed to hear every lobe of his lungs.

Mr. Gilbert Hunter is a real sweetheart, but has a bit of "White Coat Syndrome". He becomes frightened when one of us comes in to examine him. He came in three days ago complaining of abdominal pain, after his sister dragged him to the hospital.

He was in immense pain, and the culprit was acute cholecystitis. Edward removed his gallbladder laparoscopically. I held the camera and Rosalie got to hold the gallbladder with a long wavy grasper—a laparoscopic surgical instrument.

The procedure went well, and Dr. Eleazar, who had watched us closely, commented that the three of us worked well together.

Anyway, we expected to have Gilbert Hunter discharged the next day. Unfortunately, since he's not a fan of doctors and hasn't been to a physician since he was in his early thirties, the healthy looking forty-seven year old man had extremely high blood pressure.

Initially—preoperatively and postoperatively—we got it under control with intravenous medication—waving it off due to his pain and overall fears of being in a hospital, since both can cause hypertension. However, it's actually a real problem—a problem he's likely had for quite a while.

We called for a cardio consult, and Dr. Sangui wanted a full cardiac work up done. The telemetry unit was full, and so he's still here on the surgical floor. Other than his pressure being so high and recovering from surgery, he's fine. All we aim to do is get his hypertension under control with meds before he gets released. I can only hope that he will be compliant when it comes to taking the medication at home.

And show up for his follow-up appointments with Dr. Eleazar and Dr. Sangui.

I heard bilateral crackles—rales on each side of his lungs—that sound like the racket our feet make when we step on leaves. He coughed once more, and then I leaned away to smile at him. "Sounds like you have a build up of fluid. You're congested." I nodded.

"I could have told you that." He pulled his gown down to cover his back.

I winked and helped him do it. "Yes, you could have. I'm going to send you for an x-ray—"

"Why?" he asked. "It's probably just a chest cold—I'm surrounded by all these sick people."

I put my hands up. "You could have a touch of pneumonia—"

"I come in here with belly pain and you docs get me sicker. First with the high blood pressure, which I think is a crock of shit…by the way. And now this? Hospitals only make people sicker."

I sighed. "Pneumonia is a common side effect of surgery, especially if the patient doesn't do something to prevent it…or is noncompliant—"

"Don't blame this on me!" he shouted.

I leaned over to grab his incentive spirometer—a device targeted to make you take deep breaths without even leaving your bed.

"You see this?" I held it up. "Use it."

He took it from me and placed it back on his side table. "I don't feel like it."

"Mr. Hunter, I understand that after surgery, it can be painful to take deep breaths, but you have to and I know you know how to use it—" I picked it up to hold it in front of him. "Its purpose is to prevent breathing problems. Staying in bed for long periods of time without breathing deeply can cause issues. You argue with the doctors and nurses when they suggest you get out of bed. Walking is a great way to keep your lungs open…"

"I'm supposed to be resting," he argued.

I tried to keep my smile in place. "You had laparoscopic surgery, which is…minimally invasive. You could have been back on your feet—with limitations—hours after you left the recovery room. You've also denied pain medication last night and today. I'm going to guess that you're feeling much better." I smiled wider.

He looked away from me. "The gas is killing me, though."

"Mr. Hunter, how 'bout you take your medicine, and then me and you can take a stroll? Just to the elevators and back."

"No," he said.

I dropped my shoulders, but refused to admit defeat. "If you walk—"

"Dr. Swan?"

I turned to see Jacob in the doorway.

"I'm with a patient," I whispered.

He looked to Mr. Hunter and walked into the room. "What's going on?" Jacob reached for his chart.

I rubbed my neck, feeling slightly perturbed that he feels the need to save the day. "He refuses to take his beta-blocker." I wasn't going to go into it any more. After all, we're all in slight competition, and I'd like to make the final pneumonia diagnosis. "I have it under control."

"Yet he hasn't taken his Lopressor." Jacob grabbed the med cup and held it in front of Mr. Hunter. "Take it—just swallow it back or else we're not leaving." He jerked a thumb between him and me.

"Annoying…kids…you're children!" He spat at us, but did take the small pill from Jacob. Then he tossed it back to swallow it dry. "Happy?" He stuck out his tongue.

"Very," I said, while I handed him his small can on ginger ale. "Me and you should go for a walk—" Jacob cut me off, and then damn near pulled me out of the room. "Someone will be back later to take you to x-ray," I said over my shoulder.

"X-ray?" Jacob asked. "What's—"

"None of your business." I went to walk away from him.

He held me back. "Have you seen Dr. Cullen?" He looked crazy nervous.

"No, I haven't. I think he might be in surgery." I smiled, thinking about those hands of his—saving lives and fixing people.

Jacob fidgeted where he stood. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything is great," he said nervously, wiping some sweat away from his forehead.

"O-kay." I patted his back and went back to my post, which still had a pile of charts.

Mr. Hunter's x-ray was at the forefront of my mind. I documented, ordered his x-ray, and then called radiology. They're booked for the next two hours, but will be sending someone up for him as soon as they can. Then I had both Edward and Dr. Eleazar paged. When they didn't get back to me after twenty minutes, I called the O.R. to speak with one of the nurses. She assured me that she'd get word regarding Mr. Hunter to both doctors.

"What's Cullen doing?" Jacob leaned on the counter next to me.

"Where'd you disappear to?" I asked.

"I've…been around. So, do you know what he's doing—is he busy?"

"I don't know." I squirted some hand sanitizer into my hands

"How long to you think—"

"Guys fucking…suuuuck," Rosalie hissed in my ear. I grinned and turned to give her a fleeting look.

"What's up?" I asked.

She came over to rest her elbow on Jacob's back.

"Excuse me." He shrugged her off.

She didn't care and went right back to resting on him. "I just hate all men."

"I'm right here," Jacob said.

Rosalie chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Oh, honey…you don't count."

"I'm not gay." He chuckled, and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Sure…I know." Rosalie widened her eyes at me.

I giggled and went back to my chart.

"Let's go to lunch. I need to talk." She pouted while she munched on the bag of chips in her pocket.

"What'cha got in there?" I looked to her pocket. She pulled the bag out, and I gladly stole a few Cheetos. "Thanks…so, what's up?" I wanted her to spill.

"Lunch…come on." She linked her arm to mine.

"It's too early," I said.

She groaned. "Where's Alice?"

We both turned to Jacob. "Was she still in the pit?" I asked, knowing Edward assigned them both to the emergency room.

He shrugged. "She…might still be down there."

"You mean, under Dr. Whit-cock," Rosalie giggled.

"That's just wrong," Jacob said, and then they both turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are they really fucking?" Rosalie asked. "You're closest to her."

I shook my head. "He's an attending."

"It wouldn't be the first time, um, someone of authority took advantage of a lowly intern." Jacob looked away from me and winced to grab his lower half.

I wanted to inquire about that move, but decided I didn't really care.

"Wait…what happened?" Rosalie looked between us.

"There's a lot of crazy going on around here. I have no idea." I turned back to my work.

"Right."

I still felt her staring at me but tried to ignore it.

"What's up?" I scanned the orders below me.

"I broke up with Royce," she whispered.

I grinned. "Would that have something to do with McCarty?"

"Yeah…I thought Emmett and I would be together by now, but no."

Rosalie and Emmett never hooked up the night of the party. It's been almost a month since then and they have been flirting constantly. Last night they were finally getting somewhere, going on their first date. I didn't think Rosalie would break up with Royce, though. They had a long distance relationship, and I thought she'd hold onto him in case things didn't work out with Emmett. She mentioned something like that. I didn't agree with her, but Rosalie argued that she knows what's best for her.

"I thought you two had a date last night. What happened?" Jacob asked her.

"It sucked. I looked hot. He took me to some dive bar and acted as though he was out with his buddies—treated me like a dude. He didn't even try to kiss me—nothing." She pouted.

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked. "Emmett couldn't seal the deal?"

Rose shook her head no.

"For real?" I made a face.

"YES!" Rose shouted.

Jacob was, once again, visibly nervous as one of the nurses walked up to him.

"Dr. Black…" Leah smiled coyly and bit her lip. "I had a really good time the other night."

Rosalie and I exchanged a look, and then turned back to Jacob and Leah. She's cute and suits Jacob well. I was glad when they started talking, but I didn't know they were dating now.

Either way, I liked Leah for Jacob. After she started flirting—whatever—he had finally began to talk to me again. When he had caught Edward and me making out, he had given me the cold shoulder. It wasn't cool at all. He didn't say a word—kept our secret for us—but that could have been because of Edward.

Jacob probably had a "suspicion" that if he betrayed Edward's trust, he may not see the inside of an operating room for a month.

He continues to keep the secret and stopped ignoring me once Leah came along.

I was still nervous, even if Edward didn't give a shit. He wants us to date openly, and I want to keep it under wraps. Regardless of all the people around us who were dating and/or sleeping together, like us, I still wanted to keep it a secret. Edward was right, and I quickly learned that my new place of work was a den of sin behind the scenes. Everyone gets down, despite the policy.

"I'm doing well. How are you feeling?" He stared at her intensely. Jacob's face was so serious and didn't match Leah's flirty tone. "You're not feeling…uncomfortable at all?" he asked her.

She shook her head no. "I'm great…amazing." She touched his shoulder. "Text me later," she said.

He gulped as he watched her walk away.

"You slut!" Rosalie slapped his arm as soon as Leah was out of sight. "You're fucking her, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Maybe," Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Jake…tell us." Rose gestured to herself and me. "We're hags who aren't getting any…give us the dirty deets!" she giggled.

"No, that's not any of your business, or yours." He looked to me.

"Please!" She smiled sweetly. "Are you rough or slow and passionate?"

Jacob smirked and turned away from us. "First you think I'm into guys, and now you want to know how I—"

"I was only kidding," she said. "Right?" She nudged me.

"Right." I was barely paying attention anymore.

"It's been so long my crotch hurts."

My head whipped to her. "Huh?"

Rosalie shrugged and turned to Jacob.

"I don't kiss and tell…drop it," he said sternly.

"Damn." Rosalie pushed him. "No need to get nasty." She huffed and stalked away from us.

Jacob leaned against the counter and groaned.

I closed the chart in front of me. "What's going on? The truth." I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. If you see Dr. Cullen, _which I know you will_, tell him I'd like to speak with him."

I nodded and he went to walk away, while taking a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Jake…wait!"

He turned back around.

I quickly closed the distance between us. "You can talk to me. We're friends and if something is bothering you…well…I care." I tried to be as sincere as possible.

He opened his mouth to respond, and I looked down to the paper in his hands. It was a lab result. Huh? He probably had some sort of secret surgery patient that he didn't want anyone to know about. Is that what he's so nervous about? All of us want in on surgeries, and Jacob was being greedy.

"Thanks, but I'm good."

I snatched the piece of paper out of his hands and read it quickly.

"Chlamydia!" I shouted.

"Shh!" He whipped his head left and right. "Shut up."

"Jacob, that's not surgical. Who has chlamydia?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the stairwell.

"I do," he sighed.

"Whoa!" I backed away from him. "Really?"

He nodded.

"You have chlamydia?" I asked, shocked.

"I can't believe this happened. I don't know how—" He started to pace.

"Leah must…um, get around. You know?"

He turned to face me. "She's not like that." He shook his head.

"Yeah, okay," I giggled.

"What makes you think it's Leah? It could be me…I sleep around."

"No…no, you don't." I tried really hard not to laugh at him and failed miserably.

"Ugh!" he shouted. "This is why I wanted to speak with Dr. Cullen."

"It's really not a big deal," I said. "A gram of azithromycin should knock it right out…" I couldn't help it and laughed loudly.

"You're going to hell."

"Shut up," I continued to laugh. "I'm a healer. Let's go fix you." I went to grab his hand but patted his back instead.

"Um…what about Leah?" He looked so sad.

It made me sad. "You should stop sleeping with her, unless you want that thing to fall off." I pointed my eyes down to his crotch.

"That's—that's not what I meant."

I shrugged. "Regardless, you have to tell her."

He shook his head no.

"If she gave it to you, you have to tell her…or I will." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Just let me think!"

"Jesus…relax." I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile.

"How could she have gotten it?" He turned to me quickly. "She's not a ho."

I put my hands up. "Okay…"

"I can't believe I have chlamydia." He grumbled.

All of a sudden we heard raucous laughter coming from above us.

"Who the fuck is that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

We heard footsteps and saw Emmett coming down the stairs.

"Bro…that fucking sucks." He looked to Jacob and kept walking out of the stairwell.

When the door closed behind him, Jacob turned to me. "Do you think he'd tell anyone?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

Jacob took a seat on one of the steps and I followed, sitting next to him.

"It's not the end of the world, you know?" I tried to comfort him, resting my head on his shoulder.

He chuckled bitterly. "I finally get laid…and I get an STD, too."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea—disease-free fishes."

I had no idea what to say to him. Truthfully, this situation would suck for anyone, but I felt bad because Jacob is just…he's so genuine and sweet. He's the last person in the world who should be going through this.

"That's true." He snorted. "But…what happens when there's only one I want to swim with?" He placed his hand under my chin, and I panicked.

He was leaning over to kiss me. If not for the fact that I had no romantic feelings for Jacob at all and I was kind of seeing someone, he was fucking diseased. It wasn't the first time he's tried. I just always shrugged it off and evaded him. It was like, Jake's thing, and I never judged him for it. I valued our friendship way too much.

When he wouldn't talk to me, it really hurt. So, I accepted the things I could not change.

"Jacob, don't!" I pulled my face away.

He let out a shaky laugh and leaned away. "It's because of the chlamydia, right?"

"Uh…Yeah, sure...Cullen, too."

"Are you guys exclusive now?" he asked.

I pointed to the door. "We should go—"

"You won't answer? I thought we were friends."

I sighed. "Let's go fix you." I patted his back.

He nodded and kept his head down while he followed behind me. I lead him into an empty patient room and told him to sit tight.

On my way to the Pyxis—the automated medication station—Alice approached me. I smiled in her direction and made like _I wasn't_ going to the Pyxis. "Hey," I said.

She pulled me to her. "I just heard…Jacob has a STD?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Emmett told Rose and then Rose told me." She shrugged. "The only thing that spreads faster than disease around here is gossip. Rose literally _just_ told me. Is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true. I'm getting the meds for VD Boy right now," I giggled. It was so wrong to find it funny, but it was.

"I like it…VD boy. He's kind of like a superhero, only infectious," Alice laughed. "We're SO wrong for laughing…"

We had a good chuckle, and I got the meds. Then I grabbed a syringe, a needle, and all the stuff to insert an IV. I put it all discreetly in my pocket and walked back to Jacob. I noticed Alice was following me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You honestly don't think I'm going to miss this, do you?"

I nodded and then Rose flanked Alice's side.

"Hey, what are you guys up to? Want to grab lunch now?" she asked. "I'm hungry and I don't want to eat by myself."

"No. We're about to cure VD Boy of his…affliction," Alice laughed.

"Alice!" I chastised her.

"Lovely, I'll come too. Then we can go grab lunch." Rose shrugged.

Jacob was going to kill me, I thought, as I knocked on the door. "Jacob, we're coming in," I said with the door open a crack.

"Who's we?" he shouted, and then the three of us walked into the room.

"Bella!" he shouted. "Just…give it to me, and I'll find Dr. Cullen."

"Stick out your arm, Jake." Alice demanded. "I'll do it."

"No…let me do it." Rosalie insisted. "The nurses always get to put the IVs in."

Jacob looked so pitiful, and I felt sorry for him. He vehemently shook his head no. "I don't want _any_ of you touching me."

"Okay, Mr. Hunter." I teased him.

They continued to speak, while I took everything out of my pocket. The small bag of antibiotics shouldn't take long to get into his system; however, I mixed the meds into a small bag of saline.

Then I placed the IV kit next to him. "I'm all set." I made my left glove snap against my wrist, wearing a bright smile.

"Me!" Alice shouted.

"No!" Rosalie pushed her.

I rolled my eyes. "I _stole_ the meds, so I get to do it." I grinned. No way were those bitches getting between this IV and me.

"Can one of you hold my hand? I'm afraid of needles," Jacob asked.

"How is that possible?" Alice put her hands on her hips.

"I don't mind the needle itself, I mind when they come at me," he explained. "Can one of you find it in your cold, dead hearts to hold my hand?"

"Fine." Rose huffed and grabbed his hand.

I placed the tourniquet just above Jacob's elbow, and then prepped the injection site with an alcohol pad. As I lightly palpated the vessel below my fore and middle fingers, I looked to Jacob. "Are you okay?"

He had his face scrunched and in Rosalie's hair. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

Rosalie scoffed. "Stop fucking breathing on me."

"You guys are so mean," Jacob whispered.

"Oh…Jakey." Alice palmed his cheek. "We're only playing around."

"Yeah." Rosalie leaned her head to his. "But you do need some Orbit."

"His mouth isn't the only thing that's dirty," Alice said in a British accent.

"Evil…You guys are like evil multiplied—evil cubed."

"Ready, Jake?" I asked.

"Try not to enjoy it too much." He shot me a glare.

"I didn't tell anyone. All I've done is try to help you…geesh." I grabbed the small butterfly needle, somehow knowing earlier that Jacob would be squeamish of a larger cannula. "Little pinch," I said and quickly inserted it into the vein. "All done," I told him.

"Wow…I didn't even feel it."

I smiled brightly and secured it to his arm, before I attached the tubing and hung the meds on a pole.

"Now, can we go to lunch?" Rosalie asked and looked between Alice and me, and then her eyes went back to Jacob. "We'll get lunch and eat it in here."

Jacob nodded, but still kept his head down.

I jutted out my lower lip, as I stared at him.

"Come on, ladies." Alice grabbed my arm, and then we all finally went down to grab a bite to eat.

/=/=/=/=/

A few hours later, we were all asked to convene in the third floor conference room. I had no idea what it was about, but the whole surgical staff was here. Even the nurses from the operating room and from the surgical floors were here, too. This place was packed.

Jacob sat with his head down and would often glance over to Leah. I stood in the back with Rose and Alice. Yet, I kept staring at Edward, who was standing across the room with Dr. Whitlock—or Jasper. He keeps asking me to call him Jasper.

I waved to Edward and mouthed, "What's going on?" He shrugged his shoulders as a response. "Do you know?" I turned to Rosalie.

She kept her eyes on her phone. "I have no idea."

"Who do you keep texting?"

"More like sex-ting," Alice giggled.

I smiled at them.

"Emmett's a flirt." Rosalie actually blushed, while all three of us turned to Emmett. His phone occupied him as well.

"I thought…" I turned back to her.

"I don't know…He talks a lot of crap, and then in real life he's a dud." She groaned and put her phone away. "I won't let him play with my head."

"Good for you." I nudged my shoulder to hers and then I was hit with a crumpled piece of paper. My head whipped to Edward and a cheesy smile spread on my face. "Stop." I mouthed.

He blew me a kiss.

"Why is Cullen blowing me a kiss?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say.

Alice kept turning every which way. "I heard he's seeing that one attending over there."

"Which one?" Rose looked behind us.

"Um…the short one." I shrugged.

Alice hit me. "You say that like it's a bad thing. I'm short, too."

"The one with the blondish hair." Okay, so maybe I picked the ugliest physician that my eyes landed on.

Rosalie continued to stare at Edward's fake girlfriend. "Ugh…she's busted. He's an asshole, but can do better." She scoffed. "I thought—I thought you two were like…I don't know." She turned to me.

"Huh?" I tried to play it off. "No way."

Rosalie was distracted by her phone again.

Alice poked me. "You owe me."

I shook my head. "Whatever…thank you."

Soon, Dr. Cullen, Sr. joined us to pace around the front of the room. That was when we all stopped talking. Everyone around me seemed to stand a little taller, at attention, to show respect for our chief.

He stopped to stare out at us all. "I just want to start by saying, thank you for coming. I'm sure most of you are fairly busy, and so I won't waste too much of your time."

I looked around to see that everyone was listening intently.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat. "With a heavy heart, I regret to inform you all that three interns, five residents, four attendings, and seven nurses on the surgical staff, have been diagnosed with chlamydia."

My eyes widened and landed on Jacob, who had half his face covered. Then I looked to everyone else. They wore grim expressions and were looking around the room, too.

"Before you leave here today, I'd like you to pick up a copy our fraternization policy." He picked up a piece of paper, showed it to us, and then put it down. "If you are _having_ or_ have had_ any kind of sex with another member of the staff recently, get tested. This is not a request," he said this in such a serious tone and eyed us all suspiciously, like he was disappointed.

I was surprised that he looked so shocked. It only took me a month to figure out who was boning who. Did he honestly not know about all the fuckery going on here?

"Esme—Ms. Platt," he pointed to his secretary, "will now give you a safe sex demonstration." Dr. Cullen, Sr. looked to the floor. "I find it ridiculous and irresponsible that…" He stared around the room again. "My staff—my team—who is brilliant and amazing in their fields—would be stupid enough to engage in—" He gritted his teeth together and looked pissed.

"Please stand by for the demonstration." He rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Sexting doesn't sound so bad, suddenly," Rosalie whispered behind me.

"Okay, boys and girls." Esme clapped her hands. Then the whole room erupted into loud guffaws while Esme showed us how to put a condom on a banana.

"Poor Jacob. I think he kind of liked Leah," I whispered to Alice.

"It's sad…Not many relationships can get through a case of VD," she whispered back.

"Yeah." I grumbled.

"Yeah." Alice agreed.

And then we both turned to look at Edward and Dr. Whitlock. They were silently shaking with laughter. I half expected them to be staring back at Alice and me, whilst mirroring our wide-eyed expressions.

Seeing Edward and his friend acting so carefree put me slightly at ease.

But still, do I have to get tested? Should I get tested? We use condoms all the time.

_It can be transmitted orally you 69-loving whore! _

Fuck.

"Are you going to get tested?" I whispered to Alice.

She gave me a slight nod. "I haven't had unprotected sex, ever…but yeah, I am…Are you?"

I nodded.

"And remember, with every fresh banana use a new condom," Esme said.

When I agreed to date Edward, it was a lost cause because all we did was have sex, order take-out, and stay up for hours talking. We never technically had "dates"—like dinner and a movie dates? I guess it was dating, even if we never went out "physically", except for my birthday. We went out to eat, and then came home for dessert.

We don't really have the time to go out, yet we spoke about nothing and everything. Plus, we spend every moment away from this place together.

Everything was amazing just the way it was. I don't need fancy dinner dates or anything. All I need is him.

He even let me talk for hours about my mother the other night. It wasn't a planned discussion. I just find myself opening up to him so much more. He knows practically everything about me, and I have never done that before. I never felt so comfortable letting someone in.

He opened up, too. Elizabeth Cullen, his mother, succumbed to the disease and died during her second bout with it. He also went into great detail about the relationship he has with his father. They're not that close. They get together and have dinners—used to have dinners, before I came along. There's been a strain in their relationship since his mother died. Edward tries, and admitted that he's tired of doing so. His father is cold and indifferent—not very loving. He's clinical and treats Edward like a colleague.

Okay, so maybe we didn't talk about everything. We never spoke about labels—like what we are. I didn't know where we stood…

And I was falling more in love with him with everyday that passed. I couldn't bring myself to discuss it because I was so afraid of the outcome.

We never discussed exclusivity either.

So, that's how I found myself on a line, twenty people deep, to get tested for chlamydia.

We were to get blood drawn. We were also given a cup, so we could submit a urine sample for the standard STD tests.

"How long have you and Dr. Whitlock been sleeping together?" I asked Alice, because the last time I asked her, she said they weren't quite there yet.

They didn't sleep together the night of the party. For the past month, they've been inseparable. I'm going to guess that they have now slept together. Or else, Alice would not be on this line with me.

"Just over two weeks," she said as she took two steps ahead when the line moved. "I'm so stupid. I'm sure you've heard about his reputation?"

"I have…but if you had a problem with it, why did you sleep with him?" I couldn't help but ask. It was a simple question.

"I'm stupid, remember?" She pointed to her temple. "And you obviously haven't spent much time with him," she laughed. "The man can charm the habit off a nun. I swear it."

"No, I haven't," I laughed. "My first day…I remember him giving me a cup of coffee and saying I could hold his mallet if I scrubbed in with him. What's that about anyway?" I asked. "I definitely took the coffee, but…" I just shook my head.

"He was talking about his dick, Bella." She rolled her eyes. "He refers to his dick as 'the mallet'." Her eyes widened as she said the word.

"That's…wow…Seriously?" I asked.

She giggled and covered her face. "I'm serious," she mumbled into her hands.

"And you found that charming?" I pushed her shoulder. "Or did you just want to hold the mallet that bad?"

She grinned at the floor and then faced me. "There's so much more to him." She sounded wistful.

"I bet…" I leaned into her. "You are so falling for him. You want to have his babies."

"I am not—I do not want to have his babies." She denied it.

"Yeah, you are. You love him." I smiled widely.

"I hate you." She squeaked.

"You love me," I laughed.

"We've only been hanging out that way for a month—less than a month. I think 'love' is a little premature." She moved up the line again, and I followed her.

"You think it's crazy to, to love someone after a month?" I asked.

She gasped, like she suddenly thought of something.

"Sorry…I thought you guys—I wasn't talking about me," I defended and placed my hand on my chest.

"Have you told Cullen about your secret gooey feelings?" She poked my side.

"No." I scoffed. "I don't even know _what_ we are."

"Bella, we're so fucked."

I nodded as my stomach tied in knots. "We are."

"And we might be diseased, too. High five!"

I laughed, slapping my hand to hers.

"Shhh." She composed herself. "Jasper is coming."

My lips drew a tight line as Jasper approached Alice.

"You don't have to be in this line. The mallet is perfectly healthy," he said, taking a wary glance up and down the line.

I snorted and he turned to stare at me. "Sorry," I said, biting my lips together.

"How do you know?" Alice asked him in a hushed tone.

"Because…" He looked around again. "There's been no one else…since I met you. Do I have to be in this line?" He asked her.

"No, there's no one else," she answered.

"Good," Dr. Whitlock said backing away from us.

"Good," Alice replied.

Once he was out of sight, I leaned into Alice again. "That was awkward…" I laughed.

"Yeah, but did you hear him? There's no one else," Alice sighed. "I guess I'll see you later?"

I nodded and waved to her as she walked away from the line.

And then there was me…

Until I saw Edward down the hall, looking over a chart as he walked. Taking a lesson from Alice and the mallet, I decided to approach him. Rapidly trying to catch up to him, my stomach continued to roll.

"Hey." I tapped his shoulder.

He smiled. "Hey, beautiful."

"That's great." I pulled him over to the side and glanced around to make sure no one could hear us. "Edward, do I need to get tested?" I asked.

"You think I have chlamydia?" he whispered and pointed to himself.

"No!" I shrieked. "We never spoke about sleeping with others. I just—

"Oh, God." He drawled and looked to the ceiling.

"We never made any rules, so I can't and won't be mad at you…if you had…sex with someone else," I lied; I would totally be crushed if he slept with someone else.

He smiled and met my stare. "When would I have time to go out and get chlamydia?"

I shrugged and looked to the floor.

He picked my chin up, but, of course, pulled his hand away quickly. "You," he gently tugged on my ponytail, "are a handful as it is." He smirked. "Besides, we always use a condom."

I smiled. "Yeah, for intercourse, not for…you know."

He chuckled. "You're a doctor, and you can't say 'oral sex'?"

I covered my face with my palms and laughed, embarrassed.

"Don't hide from me," he said, yanking my hands away from my face. "You'd tell me if I had to get tested, right?" he asked.

"No, I mean, yes, I would tell you. What I meant to say was…you don't have to get tested. There's no one else," I stammered.

He smiled widely and nodded.

"That surprises you?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "Nothing surprises me…I didn't think we had to clarify that. We're together, and that's it. I _thought_ we were together." He shrugged.

"We are?" I felt giddy.

He widened his arms like it would be obvious.

"We never spoke about it," I said.

"How about we speak about it after dinner tonight? My father wants to take us out to celebrate. And…I have some things to discuss with you."

I furrowed my brow. "Um…celebrate and…?"

He said two things, well, three things, which put me on edge: celebrate, going out with his father, and we have to talk?

"Oh, you didn't hear?"

I chuckled. "I haven't seen you since you disappeared into the O.R."

He grasped my pinky with his and let it go. "I decided to accept the attending general surgeon position here, while I'll also do my fellowship in Vascular surgery."

"That's great." I widened my arms and hugged him tightly. He squeezed me, too, and then I realized what we were doing. "Crap." I left the embrace to look around us. A few people saw, and my face turned red, but Edward was already pulling me toward him again.

"Stop," I giggled.

"You're no fun." He poked my bicep instead.

"What do we have to talk about?" I asked.

He scratched his forehead. "I, uh, I'd rather we talk about it later."

"After we go out to dinner with your dad…won't that be weird?" I rubbed my nervous stomach.

"Bella, he knows you're my girlfriend."

"Um." I bit my lip to suppress the huge cheesy grin I would be sporting. "I'm your what?"

"My girlfriend. Once again," he squeezed my hand, "I just figured that's what you were." He frowned. "Right? We never spoke about it…um." He trailed his hand through his hair. "We actually haven't spoken about a few things."

I wanted to do a cartwheel down the hall. "You just never asked me, so I didn't know."

"Bella Swan," he knelt before me, "will you be my girlfriend?"

_Oh, he was just too cute. _

I never forgot that we were in a busy hospital hallway and took another look around. I noticed a few bystanders watching.

"Get up, you idiot. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I waved him up with my hands.

"Great. So, going out tonight with my father shouldn't be a problem?" he asked while he stood up.

"No."

"Good." He pinched my cheek with his knuckles. "Wear something nice…he likes all those fancy places. I promise it won't be awkward. He'll try to charm the pants off of you—no, that's my job. He'll just be very polite—on his best behavior."

"Okay," I agreed.

Being around Dr. Cullen, Sr. in a social environment will certainly be weird, but I guess I could handle it. He's my boss's, boss's, boss, and my boyfriend's father.

_Oh, I love the sound of that. _

Bella Swan has a sexy, surgical God as a boyfriend.

"Well, did you want me to meet you here or pick you up at your apartment?" He asked.

I looked to him confused. Being that I am his intern, we usually get off at the same time, unless one of us is stuck in surgery—he'd be stuck in surgery, I'd likely be watching. Why wouldn't we just leave together?

"I forgot to tell you." He reached into his breast pocket. "I'm leaving early." He glanced at his cell. "I have to go now, as a matter of fact."

Leaving early? Edward never leaves early. He's usually one to stay behind. Since we've been spending so much time together, I figured he didn't have much of a life outside of the hospital and me.

"Okay." I didn't want to pry. "Just pick me up at my place."

He placed his palm to my cheek. "I'll call you later to nail down a time, beautiful." He smiled. "I really hope…You know I'm crazy about you, right?"

"I would hope so, 'cause I feel the same." I smiled back and fought the urge to pounce on him. Maybe Edward had it right, because I would have loved to give my boyfriend a kiss goodbye. No. Even if our relationship was out in the open, it'd still be wrong to do that here.

Two hours later, I was back at the nurses' station, finishing up the last of my scut duty—chart work—for the day. I was lucky and snuck in on a Caesarean section, and now I am back. I hate the tedium that is charts. Edward assigns one of us to this crap daily. We have to go through them at the beginnings and ends of our shifts.

Jacob and Leah were talking a few feet away from me, and I couldn't help but overhear what they were saying.

"I'm not like that. I hope that's not what you think," Leah pleaded to Jake.

"I don't," he said. "I'm just shocked is all."

Okay, so I wasn't just listening; I was blatantly paying attention.

"I was kind of seeing someone when we first met. And I didn't break it off until we had already gone on a few dates."

"What?" Jake looked so upset right now.

"I didn't know if I'd like you." 

He was so calm, yet still sad.

"I broke up with the guy to be with you—I do like you—very much." She sounded so cheerful when she said that.

"Me and you, Leah? I don't think it's such a good idea." Jacob shook his head.

Ouch!

"I broke up with a great guy for you," she whined.

"Yeah, a great guy who gave you a social disease." He scoffed.

Haha. Go Jacob!

"Who was he?" Jacob asked. "He must work here, right?"

Emmett bumped his hip to mine. "So, what's new in the O.C.?"

"The O.C.?" I quietly snickered.

"What are we listening to?" Emmett asked, pointing to Jacob and Leah.

I shrugged.

"He works here," Leah admitted and turned to stare at Emmett and gave him a grim smile.

Jacob turned his attention to us and turned back to Leah. "Emmett?" Jacob shouted, jerking his thumb.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Did Emmett give you chlamydia?" Jacob asked Leah.

"Dude!" Emmett put his hands up defensively.

Leah nodded.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath.

Then I watched as Jacob lunged at Emmett and punched him square in the jaw. Emmett fell to the floor, but hopped right back up to tackle Jacob to the ground. There was an open scuffle while they fought and I along with a few others, was trying to get the two off each other.

"Enough," I said placing my hands on Emmett's chest.

He nodded and wiped some blood away from his face. I grabbed a tissue and handed it to him.

He shrugged my hand away. "I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," I said.

"What, this?" Emmett pointed to his face. "It's nothing. This dude punches like my sister."

He was such an arrogant bastard sometimes. Plus, he's supposed to be into Rosalie. They basically had a pseudo-relationship for the past few weeks, even if they didn't hook up. Although that explains why he wouldn't sleep with her or kiss her.

"So, in your words, you actually got beat up by a girl?" I asked.

"Oh, fuck off, Swan," he said as he stormed away.

Not only did he give my friend a disease—well, Leah gave it to him— but still. Then he tells me to fuck off? His actions pissed me off, but it's not like I can chase him and beat the crap out of him.

I turned my attention back to Jake. His chest was heaving and he still looked very angry as well.

"Come on, Rocky. Let's go. These charts can wait 'til morning." I patted his back.

Jacob nodded and followed me to the locker rooms. Then we met up at the elevators. As we were waiting for one to arrive, I got a text from Edward.

_Meeting is running later than I thought. Have to cancel dinner tonight. I'm sorry— E_

I thought he was going to call me? Instead I received an impersonal text? Hot.

_Okay, will you come by later? — B_

Jake and I entered the elevator and enjoyed the ride in silence.

_Not tonight— E_

"Ugh!" I groaned and placed my phone in my purse.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jacob scoffed.

I didn't reply. Edward never left early and he never refused an offer to come by. And what was this meeting about? Now that the giddy high from having a boyfriend was waning, I suddenly remembered that he wanted to talk.

I palmed my face and felt so nervous—too anxious. I needed answers.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "No…"

"Come on, you have to eat."

I stared at him as I wondered why he was comforting me—after all the crap he's been through? I was a shitty friend. "Call Rosalie…and I'll call Alice. We should go for drinks."

"I sure as hell need one." He brought his phone to his ear.

I let go of what I was upset about and was now looking forward to having a good time with my friends.

**Thank you for reading. **

**How about...you all leave a review? Pretty please? HollettLA and I, are working fast to bring you all daily updates...and I really like reviews...to me, they make it all worthwhile. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and the good people at ABC own Grey's Anatomy. The ending is all Grey's Anatomy: taken from season 1, episode 9 "Who's Zoomin' Who?" most of it, anyway. I didn't feel the need to highlight the dialogue. Just know some of it doesn't belong to me. Beta'd by HollettLA**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter Eight**

**F**inally, I had my freedom within my grasp. No longer was I the stupid fool I once was. I took action into my own hands. My lawyer and I drew up the simple divorce agreement last week. I had them courier the papers to Tanya and since then, the woman has called me non-stop.

Yesterday, I listened to my messages and she had said that she was going to come to New York.

It vexed me that she simply couldn't sign the papers and have them sent to my lawyer. I definitely didn't want her coming to the hospital. That wouldn't work out well. So, I succumbed to the inevitable and asked her to join me for drinks.

She leaves me, yet she can't let go. I don't get it.

Tanya and I started dating a few months after we came to NYU for the surgical residency program. She hung in there for six months as an intern and then quit. She wanted to study psychiatry.

Of course, with quitting comes the no income issue. She had to give up her apartment and didn't want to move back in with her mother. We had only been dating for two months at that point, but I said she could stay at my place.

It wasn't easy for her, especially since she didn't exactly qualify for NYU's psychiatry program, and so she had to go to another hospital to finish up. After a month of sitting home and doing nothing, she got a call from someone over at Harlem Hospital. They accepted her for their program.

Things were great between us for the first year. They became even better when she wasn't following me around the hospital. The sex was decent and we got along well. After that—when I didn't see it going anywhere—I started to get the itch. I wanted to break up because I just couldn't stand her anymore.

There was a part of me that thought that I had never loved her. Never had I even told her that I loved her. I also figured that since she had a job now, it wouldn't be difficult for her to get her own place. Regardless, I'm still a nice guy, so I planned to let her stay until she did.

One night, I sat her down and explained everything that I was feeling. I wanted to be nothing but honest with her and then...

The tears had started falling from her eyes rapidly and she told me that she was pregnant. Of course, I was scared shitless and confused immediately.

Eventually, I did what I thought was best. I asked her to marry me. It was the stupidest mistake I had ever made. We rushed through everything and were married within six weeks. Before the ceremony, I vomited twice and had one helluva panic attack. My father had to slip me a Xanax to get me down the aisle.

I smiled in all the pictures; meanwhile, I thought my life was over. It was a mistake—a huge fucking mistake—but Tanya was so happy.

Her happiness faded three weeks later when she had a miscarriage.

Tanya was crushed and I wasn't, which was pretty fucked up. I felt relieved. My life sentence was over; however, I couldn't tell Tanya that—not when she was so heartbroken over losing the baby.

Like a sport, I stuck it out for six months. Things were actually looking better between us. She was healing and, luckily, she let go of the baby idea. At my insistence, she started taking her birth control again.

Even so, whenever we were intimate—which was almost never—I always used a condom. To this day, I am scared shitless to have sex without one. That's just the way it is, as having children never really appealed to me.

Anyway, all of that didn't really matter. We barely had sex or slept in the same room. Our hours were hellish, and I pretended to fall asleep on the couch nearly every night. She always wanted to fool around, and I couldn't stomach it.

A few times she caught me and we'd fuck, which was merely for release. It wasn't so horrible. We developed a routine—a routine we could live with. Maybe we weren't happy, but neither one of us spoke about divorce. I didn't want to be a heartless prick, and she just never brought it up. To this day, I am still very busy. And I no longer cared about my freedom because, I was always at the hospital—didn't need to date because, I had a woman at home. It was a comfortable arrangement.

We still didn't love each other—at least, I didn't love her.

More than two months ago, Tanya was offered a position out in California that I didn't even know she had applied for. She assumed that I would go with her. She had already spoken to whomever, and they said I could finish up at Good Samaritan hospital out in L.A., too.

Tanya was so happy about it. She swore things would be different because she blamed her depression on New York—stated she'd be a better wife out in California.

I didn't understand that—what does being a good wife have to do with the weather? Atmosphere?

Regardless, I couldn't bring myself to leave Manhattan or her for some reason. Maybe it was the thought of being alone, when I hadn't been in so long. Maybe it was because I had gotten so comfortable. All I knew was that neither one of us really tried to make our marriage work. Plus, Tanya was always there when/ or if I wanted her.

I thought that if we tried—weather be damned—maybe we could have…something? Or maybe it was my anger at her for keeping such a thing from me—for just assuming I'd be her lap-dog and follow her wherever. Either way, I wasn't going anywhere.

Asking her to stay was the logical thing to do. My father was here, everything I knew was here, and so was Tanya's family.

No matter what I said, she was hellbent on going to California, which resulted in us arguing. A simple discussion turned into an argument, and then an all-out fight.

We had said a whole bunch of shit. Basically, we resented each other, and then it became borderline physical. I kept backing away from her. Never in my life had I hit a woman, but I wanted to so badly that night. She kept hitting me and blaming me for everything, including her miscarriage. She made up a bunch of bullshit—only it wasn't bullshit. I was never home, and when I was, she received the cold shoulder.

My indifference stressed her out or something. Then again, when I realized that I was at fault, I calmed down. I never apologized, but my anger slowly ebbed away, yet hers didn't. She kept going and then the truth came out.

It just slipped out of her mouth. _"I was never pregnant."_ She backtracked really fast after that. She stuttered and stammered a response and stopped yelling at me.

When I had basically pushed her and then proceeded to pin her against the wall, she told me the truth. I wouldn't let her go until she did. At that point I was so angry, I didn't give a fuck if she called the cops after. I wanted the truth.

The night she "supposedly" miscarried, I happened to be elbow-deep in someone's abdomen. Tanya called the O.R. looking for me, but it wasn't like I could just leave. I could have, but chose not to. One of the nurses had put the phone to my ear, so I could talk to her. Tanya was calm. Now that I look back, she was maybe a little too calm. She knew I was on-call, waved it off like it wasn't a big deal, and insisted I finished my procedure.

She was uptown near our apartment at Mount Sinai Medical Center with her mother.

I told her to keep me updated, but then went on to finish the case I was scrubbed in for.

The next morning, she said she had an evacuation. Again, I was still at the hospital—NYU, which is a significant distance from Mount Sinai.

Tanya told me not to worry about her and that her mother was staying with her. She'd see me later on at our apartment—where she would finally freak the fuck out.

She said that when she saw me, it brought all the feelings she was suppressing to the surface.

I comforted her the best I could, and then we took a few days off to spend together.

But it was all a lie…

Not once did I ask to see the hospital records. I trusted her. She was "my wife". Even if I knew she could be cold-hearted, I never thought she'd be capable of something like that.

She was afraid she'd lose me and begged me to understand—she was grasping at straws.

After she admitted all of that, I was hurt and felt betrayed—and that I might kill her.

What kind of sick, deranged person makes up a lie so horrible, so big, and so life altering?

Tanya, that's who.

She continued to cry, try to kiss me, and beg me to forgive her.

I told her I needed time to think. It took me a measly hour to come up with my fucked-up conclusion. We were still married and I thought we could work it out. It went back to all those insecurities I had—that not wanting to be alone bullshit.

Even now, I barely speak to my father. My mother is gone, and for three years Tanya was all I had. She was there for me after my mother had died—even if we didn't hook up until a year later.

As fucked up as she was—we were both fucked up.

I knew I could never forgive her, but slightly entertained the idea. She was desperate and didn't want to let me go. She loved me—even if I couldn't love her—and she was _all_ I had.

All of that didn't matter. She took it upon herself to leave me. She went to California.

The only thing she left behind was a note, which explained where she was.

There I was doing everything to make a horrible relationship bearable and she just picked up and left.

Tanya never called, never wrote. I didn't even get a fucking text message. For three weeks I waited for her to come back, waited to hear from her, and nothing.

After three years we were finally done. I was no longer a prisoner held captive in her web of deceit. I should have been happy, but I wasn't. I still felt betrayed by that bomb she dropped on me. Not only did she leave, but she didn't care enough about me to make sure I was okay. That lead me to the conclusion that maybe she didn't love me, and maybe she's just sick—not desperate for my affection.

When she left, I went to work, did what I had to do to make it through each day, and that's about it.

Even now, when I think about that night—the night she told me the truth—my stomach feels queasy.

Being alone was horrible. It wasn't even like I had people to talk to about what had gone down. My father knew the basics, but not all. When he seemed indifferent—like he didn't care—I didn't elaborate. Jasper would listen to me for hours. He still had his busy lifestyle, and I'm not one to try and cram it, so I basically dealt with it all on my own.

Just when I was feeling more like myself, I felt even better the day I met Bella.

She was like fresh air. It felt as though I was drowning, and she saved me.

We had a bumpy start, and I know the road ahead will be filled with many twists and turns, but she fixed me—made me whole—made me Edward again.

How am I supposed to tell her?

Every day, I try to get the words out, yet I can't bring myself to. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. Last week I tried to figure out what it was between us and came to one conclusion.

I was head over heels in love with her. It doesn't matter that we've only been together over a month. Since the day I met her at the bar, I've seen her every day after, except for the few where she didn't want to see me. Out of about forty-four days—trust me; I've been counting—I saw her for at least thirty-nine—I cherished each of those days. Every minute that passed, I'd fall deeper and deeper.

I couldn't lose her.

Doesn't withholding information so important as a crumbling marriage—that I was still in—make me no better than Tanya?

Yes, it does, and that fact doesn't escape me.

My brilliant plan is to tell her tonight—not that I was still married, but that I was divorced, not about to go through a divorce. If she wants to know everything, I'll tell her, but I don't want her to know that "technically", I am still married.

Step two of my plan is to make her fall in love with me. If she loves me, she might just overlook that I was married when we first got together—it's all just a technicality, right?

My genius ideas are ridiculous, and I'll likely just put it all out there tonight.

If I lose her…Fuck…I don't even want to think about that. I pray to God that she understands, that she lets me explain, and she forgives me.

We talk for hours every night, and I can't even broach the subject. When I think about it, I become sick with worry.

How will she react?

No matter what, I have to tell her soon—hopefully tonight after dinner. I told her we had to talk, so I hope she inquires about it. If she puts me on the spot, I'll feel worse not telling her than actually uttering the words.

Bella isn't exactly forthcoming with her feelings either. She's gotten better at letting me in, but that's usually after some coercion.

Earlier today was ridiculous. We never spoke about past relationships. I assumed that she knew.

I assumed that she knew that there was no one else—that we were together. I didn't think it needed to be discussed, but she was right. We never discussed it. For all I know, she could be divorced, too, but I know she isn't.

No. She has to forgive me. I won't accept it if she doesn't. I'll redouble my efforts—do anything I can to make it up to her—get her to forgive me.

...

**A**s I walked into the bar, I was able to spot Tanya right away. She's just as beautiful as she always was. If only looks weren't deceiving. The woman was evil and I wanted her off my island as soon as possible. Right now, I planned to rip off the Band-Aid and move on.

"Tanya." I gave her a curt nod.

Her face lit up. "Edward!" She shouted happily. "Come sit. I ordered you a Jack and Coke."

I reluctantly sat with her and shrugged out of my jacket. I regretted it immediately because I didn't want to get too comfortable. I put my jacket back on.

"Are you cold? You're not coming down with something are you? With the seasons changing, it's about the time." She rambled.

"What are you doing here?" I cut her off. "You didn't have to come. All you had to do was sign the papers and send them back."

"You look different," she said.

"A lot of things are different," I whispered through clenched teeth.

"Your hair is different. It's longer. I like it." She trailed her fingernails through my hair.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, flinching away from her. "What are you doing here?" I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I came back for you, of course."

I shook my head at her audacity. "_You _left _me_!" I nearly shouted, forgetting we're in a public place.

"But I'm back now-"

"You left me. You left your family and friends. You had a life here, and—" I stopped to stare at her. "I don't care. I'm done. The only thing I want from you is for you to sign those papers. Then I never want to see you again." I ranted.

"What papers?" She furrowed her brow.

"Tanya, don't play dumb."

"I'm not. What papers?" she asked.

"Don't act like you haven't been calling me this past week because of them," I said.

She giggled, which just fed my anger, yet I found myself smiling back at her.

"Tanya." I chuckled. "If you came all the way out here to win me back, you can just forget about it. I've moved on."

"I did." She nodded. "I flew all the way across the country to get you drunk, into a bed, and for you to realize you can't live without me. I want you to come to California with me." She got a little overzealous during her speech and leaned into me.

"Back up," I said, leaning away from her. "Just sign the papers."

Tanya stared at me. "Have you signed them?" she asked.

"Fuck, yeah." I smiled. "Sadly, I wasn't there when they were hot off the presses, but trust me, they're signed."

"Fine." She nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Fine?" I asked.

"Who is she?" She shot back.

"That's none of your business." I shook my head and stood up.

"I spoke to Lucy. She said, as far as she knew, you weren't seeing anybody." She smiled. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

I laughed. "No…I actually have a date tonight, so if you'll excuse me." I walked away.

"Wait!" she shouted.

I kept my back to her and hung my head.

"I don't _want_ to sign them."

I turned around, downright angry. I stalked back to her and grasped her arm, hard. She whimpered and I eased up on my grip. "You will sign them and you will be out of New York by morning. Do I make myself clear?" I sneered.

"You're hurting me."

I let go of her. "Do I make myself clear?" I asked her.

"Edward," she sighed and looked close to tears. "I don't want someone who doesn't want me, but we should try and work things out. I thought by leaving you would follow. We have something great. You can't just throw it away, especially after, what? You have some girlfriend for a few weeks? My side of the bed isn't even cold yet."

"A month." I spat. "I have been seeing Bella for over a month. I love her, and I'm the happiest I have ever been with her. You left two months ago…Oh, and your side of the bed _is_ still warm," I chuckled, "because someone else is sleeping in it."

She pulled her hand back and tried to take a swing at me. I ducked out of the way and stepped away from her.

"You'll pay for that!" she shouted.

"Pay for it? I've been paying for it since we got married. We never had anything 'great'. What are you, delusional?" I asked. "You should ask one of your fellow residents to hook you up with an evaluation."

She slumped her shoulders to cry into her hands.

"Tanya…I'm done. Just sign the fucking papers and go home," I sighed. "I don't want to fight with you. And you owe me this. Just… please. I just want to be happy and you should, too. You're a wonderful person," I lied; well, not really. Only the last part was a lie.

"Kiss me." She sniffled.

I stepped further away form her. "Stop."

"Just kiss me. If you still feel nothing, I'll sign the papers. Like I said, I don't want someone who doesn't want me."

I shook my head. "I don't need to kiss you to know that I don't want you. Besides, I have a girlfriend." I let out a small chuckle.

"You also have a wife!" She seethed. "But, you weren't thinking about me when—"

"Don't you dare make yourself the victim…I _had_ a wife who lied and deceived me—who left me—who I am trying to divorce…We were separated because you separated us. I did nothing wrong here…Maybe I should thank you." I shrugged at a loss.

When we fell quiet, I decided that I had enough. "Take care of yourself, Tanya… If those papers aren't signed soon, I'll take you to court."

I turned and left. That whole confrontation went so much worse than I thought it would. I thought we would meet, she signs the papers, and she leaves.

When I got home, I took a hot shower, and willed the water to relax me. It didn't work. I was agitated and angry.

Why does everything have to be so difficult?

I dried off and went into the medicine cabinet, taking a Xanax to calm my nerves. When that didn't work either, I decided to cancel dinner. I couldn't talk to Bella right now. If I heard her voice, I would crumble.

How would I be at work tomorrow?

_Simple, you push through the pain. No matter how unbearable, you always push through._

My father called me after I sent him the same text I sent Bella. We spoke briefly, but I was still able to tell him everything. All my fears, my feelings for Bella, and what happened with Tanya.

And you know what? What he said shocked me. He said, "Dude, you're fucked." He actually made me laugh. After that I told him he was spending too much time with Jasper and decided sleep was my best option.

Sleep didn't come easy. I tossed and turned most of the night, but it eventually came.

I got to work early and decided to do rounds, before the interns got here.

The charts were sloppy and not put together. The few that were neat and had the correct documentation belonged to Rosalie and Alice. Both Bella and Jacob did some shitty work.

After rounds, I downed a cup of coffee to prepare me for the onslaught of the day.

When I finally met up with all my interns, I purposely avoided Bella. I couldn't look her in the eyes anyway. Again, I was afraid that I would crumble. I sneaked a peek, when I knew she wasn't looking, and she looked worried.

As a matter of fact, they all looked shitty. They looked how I felt, except for Alice. She was well put together.

"Black, you're with me. We scrub in twenty minutes."

Jacob nodded; meanwhile, the man usually goes insane with excitement when it comes to surgery.

I shrugged it off; whatever was wrong with him, I'm sure he'll tell me later.

"Hale, get to the pit. You're flying solo today as I'll be in the O.R. If you have any problems have me paged. Diagnose, treat, call for consults, and if any procedures arise, you have my permission to assist."

Rosalie also nodded, and like Jacob, didn't react. She didn't smile or anything.

"Brandon, get to O.R. Two. Dr. Whitlock asked for you specifically. He has to go to the orthopedic board meeting…you'll be working with Newton."

Her eyes lit up and she squealed. "Excellent," she shouted before she scurried away. Then she turned back to me. "Is that all?"

I nodded and looked to Bella. She met my gaze head-on and instead of crumbling, I found myself fighting a smile. I tried to quickly compose myself.

"Um, uh, Swan? You're with Dr. Cullen in O.R. Five. He has a busy day, so I'd eat something before you run down."

I had asked my father to work with Bella today. He had a day full of surgeries, and I wanted to keep her busy and away from me.

About to dismiss them, I was reminded of my earlier thoughts. I reached over for the charts and placed them down in front of them.

"Sloppy work last night, Black, Swan… I expect these to be neat and correctly recorded before lunchtime. Do them in between cases. I don't care how it gets done. Just do it."

They both stood there and looked at me blankly.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"No. There's n-no pr-problem." Jacob stammered.

Bella didn't say a word as I stared her unemotionally for a second. I was trying to read her, but then thought better. Even if I felt every word on the tip of my tongue, now wasn't the time.

I never dismissed them. I dismissed myself. Turning on my heels, I rapidly walked away from them. "Come on, Black. Let's go," I said over my shoulder and kept walking.

When I was a few paces away and noticed he wasn't following me, I turned around.

Bella stood there wearing a sad expression, while Jacob rubbed her arm. It looked like a soothing gesture, and I couldn't figure out what the fuck was up with everyone today?

I thought I was the only one with the shitty life.

"Black!" I shouted.

He caught up with me, and I turned to continue my journey.

"Edward," I heard Bella behind me.

"No…Bella. Not here," Jacob pleaded and blocked her way to me.

"No…I need to…Edward?" she asked.

We gazed silently into each other's eyes again. It could have been hours or days, but I suddenly felt lost.

"I'm going to, uh, yeah," Jacob stuttered, running away.

Bella and I snapped out of whatever that was. "What's up, Swan? We both have places to be." I was nervous now and wondered if she saw right through me.

"Nothing. It's just—Are you okay? I mean, you're acting kind of weird." Her cheeks became flushed and she gave me a small smile.

What would Edward have done yesterday? I cupped her cheek with my hand. "I'm sorry I canceled dinner."

She nodded and didn't pull away, which is something _she would_ have done yesterday. Instead, she leaned into my touch, and didn't bother to look around us for anyone watching.

"Let me make it up to you?" I asked.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Tonight…we'll go to dinner tonight." I smiled.

"That sounds great... Whew! You had me worried, um..." She blew out a breath and ended with a giggle. Just hearing her small giggle made my stomach roll. We had to talk and it wasn't going to be easy.

"We still have to talk later." I took my hand away to grasp hers.

I watched as all the color drained from her face. "Ed-Edward, if you want to end this—"

I placed a finger on her lips to stop her. She was so wrong. "Shh…Not at all. There's not a chance in hell I want to end this—no way. We just have to talk."

Bella looked relieved again. "So, I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Okay."

"Great," I said nervously and she quickly turned from me, heading toward the operating rooms.

/=/=/=/=/

Jacob continually asked me what was wrong throughout the day. Why? Because every time I thought about last night, Tanya, and, last but not least, Bella, I would let out an audible groan.

During our last procedure, which was an inguinal hernia repair, I actually asked Jacob to talk to me. I wanted him to get my mind off of the present. My excuse to him for acting in such a miserable manner was that I'm stressed. It wasn't a lie, but I wasn't going to elaborate.

Jacob told me that the woman he was seeing gave him chlamydia.

I laughed at him.

Getting a chuckle out of someone's misfortune, when you are going through your own, can be amusing, especially when it's something that bad.

No, wait.

I would definitely take a treatable STD over the shit I'm going through, so I guess the joke's on me. I then asked him what was up with Rosalie. He told me some sordid shit about her and McCarty going on a date, which did not end well.

Rosalie too found out last night that Emmett has chlamydia, and gave it to the woman Jacob was seeing._ Nice._ He also told me that he punched Emmett, landing one in his jaw and knocking his ass on the floor.

I fought the urge to reach across the sterile field and give him a fist pound.

Jacob, Bella, and Rosalie also went out to get pissed drunk last night. So, it's understandable that they're a little out of it.

I saved the speech about "how they have to be focused" for another time.

Talking to Jacob did take my mind off a few things.

First years always have the best gossip. They hang around everywhere like little sneaks.

I asked about Bella, too; wondered why she looked so glum?

Jacob told me that he didn't know. Liar.

I thought that maybe Bella was acting that way because of my recent behavior. Especially because, ever since we started dating, before the start of the surgical day, I would pull Bella into a stairwell for a good luck kiss. It slipped my mind and I didn't do that this morning.

In truth, Bella deserves someone better than me. She never asked me to lie to her—she doesn't deserve the bomb I plan to drop tonight.

She's going to hate me, yet I was still holding on to that small bit of hope that she would understand—that she will find it in her heart to overlook it—that she'll see I'm simply not an adulterer, just someone who is trying to right what was wrong.

I'm a selfish creature and I refuse, re-fucking-fuse, to give up without a fight.

Jasper met me by the sinks as I was washing my hands.

"So, are we going to party or what?" he asked.

I dried my hands and leaned my head against the wall.

"Edward, you okay man? You don't look so good." He stared at me concerned and I let out another groan. "Let's go," he said pulling me into the stairwell. Once we were in there, he rounded on me. "What happened?" He asked.

Too weak to stand, I took a seat on the steps. "We argued. She refused to sign—story of my fucking life." I buried my face in my hands.

"Cheer up. This is New York. There are abandonment laws and I think you were abandoned. It may take a little longer to process, but if your lawyer presents your situation to a judge, the judge can grant you a divorce without Tanya's signature."

I stared at Jasper blankly. That was the first speech in a really long time where I didn't hear the words "fuck", "pussy", "mallet", or "dude". Was Jasper finally growing up?

"That's not all…there's also Bella, too. I plan on telling her tonight." When Jasper didn't reply, I looked to him. "You're not going to comment, tell me it's all going to be okay?" I asked.

He winced. "Look man, you should have been straight with her from the beginning. When you guys were only fucking, I encouraged it. I looked the other way, but I've been biting my tongue since you told me that you two became 'involved'. Why do you think I only slept with women and avoided relationships until my divorce was final?"

I shrugged.

"Because it's fucked up. No one wants to hear about that shit, and no woman is stupid enough to get serious with a man who is married...I take that back, some are." He chuckled.

"Honestly, Jazz…I tried so many times to tell her. It just never came out. I'm too afraid—"

"If you had told Bella the truth from the start, you guys probably wouldn't have made it this far. Or, she would have understood and gotten involved anyway. Either way, you'll never know now. Just hope for the best, my friend"

I nodded. "So…you and Brandon, huh?" I asked.

"Alice…" Jasper smiled and sighed, "completes me."

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe that Jasper was seeing someone exclusively, let alone someone that completes him.

"She's…the first woman who ever made me forget about Maria. I don't know what that means, but she makes me happy. I care for her a lot. Sometimes in life, we're granted second chances. Maria never wanted kids…It's too early to have that discussion with Alice, but I want the house, the wife, and the kids…maybe with her—no, definitely her," he laughed. "The only downside is, she's young—just starting her career. I'm old and established…" He composed himself. "Yet, I'm content to wait until she is."

I patted his back. "Good for you."

"Besides all that other stuff…how do you feel?"

"I'm happy about the divorce, but it's still kind of sad. I always imagined having a marriage like my parents. Sure, Tanya was a cold-hearted bitch, but I always held on to the fact or the belief—that this too shall pass—that we could get over our shit. Now all I want is to forget she ever existed and move on with Bella." I palmed my face again.

"That's great and all. I've heard that come from your mouth before. But…you would've pretty much sacrificed your life—either committed suicide or been arrested for homicide because you killed Tanya," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you want to get a drink later?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "Bella, remember?"

"I know…I meant after."

I looked to him confused.

"You know what? Forget I asked. All I'm saying is that if you want to talk later, I'll be around." He was basically saying that I wasn't going to get that far with Bella.

Fuck. I hoped he was wrong.

"Good luck tonight." He opened his arms and hugged me.

I hugged him back, grateful for his friendship.

"Oh, sorry," someone shouted.

We both kept our arms around each other and turned our heads to watch Rosalie retreat from the stairwell. We both erupted into loud guffaws.

"I can just hear it now. The story will change to you blowing me back here," Jasper laughed.

I punched him in the arm. "What makes you think they'll say I was blowing you and not the other way around?" I asked.

"'Cause everyone wants the mallet." He chuckled. "Too bad it's off the market, even for you." He pinched my cheek.

When I left the locker room at the end of the day, Bella was waiting by the elevators with her back to me._ This is it_. I told myself. Good, bad, or indifferent, I had to come clean.

"Hey, you," I said as I placed my hands on her hips, just for a second.

Again, I thought she'd pull away from me, but she didn't. She leaned her head back and moaned. Then she turned to smile at me.

"I missed you today. I barely saw you," she sighed and took my arms from around her. "I keep forgetting." She looked around.

I nodded and guided us into the elevator, while she giggled.

"Feeling frisky, Dr. Cullen?" she said palming my cock for half a second, like it was an accident. I gulped and stepped away from her as my stomach, once again, rolled with nausea.

She opened her mouth to speak and I pressed the lobby button.

And of course, a hand shot through the door stopping it from closing. Emmett walked in and the three of us stood in uncomfortable silence.

"What's going on with you?" Bella asked.

I pointed my eyes to Emmett. "Not now," I said.

"I hear he's into guys." Emmett told Bella but jerked a thumb to me. "Don't waste your time, sister."

I chuckled and looked to Bella. She looked anything but amused. "I'll tell you later."

She nodded and we continued our ride.

Leaving the elevator, I held Bella's hand in mine as we entered the lobby.

"Edward," Bella laughed and pulled her hand away.

"We're leaving," I laughed too and gathered her into my side. "You look amazing today." I stared at her tight jeans as we walked. Then my eyes trailed up to her cheek, where I planted a loud kiss.

"Thanks," she laughed and tried to squirm away but I wasn't having that. The lobby is as good as the street, and as we made our way to the exit, I tickled her side.

Bella began to laugh hysterically. I did too. "Edward, stop." She pushed me, and that's when I saw Tanya standing across the lobby. She was staring at us.

"Fuck." I spat and started to usher Bella out of the building faster.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked, and we both turned to see Tanya wave.

I breathed deeply through my nose and tried to find my voice.

Bella looked confused as Tanya closed the distance between us. "Edward, do you know her?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here." I rushed out.

"Why…"

"Hello," Tanya smiled and kept her gaze on Bella, "I'm Tanya Cullen." Tanya extended her hand and Bella reluctantly shook it.

"Please don't," I begged.

"Cullen?" Bella asked as she continually looked between Tanya and me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered again.

Tanya let out a giggle. "Yes, Cullen." She pointed to Bella. "And you must be the woman that's been sleeping with my husband," she said all smiles again.

Bella sidestepped away from me and I placed my hand on her hip, stilling her. She didn't like that and pushed my hand off her.

"I prefer Bella." Bella deadpanned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well…goodnight. It's been…real," she said and walked away, with her head hanging low.

"I can't believe you," I said through clenched teeth, focusing my murderous gaze on Tanya. Then anxiously sprinted after Bella.

"Bella!" I shouted.

I made it to her and wrapped my arms around her. Her back was to me as she tried to fight me off of her. I tightened my hold, refusing to let her go. I had to explain.

"Get off of me!" she shouted.

"Bella, please," I begged.

"No," she sobbed and her body shook in my arms while she still tried to get away.

"Please relax…it's not what you think."

"Get off!" Bella screamed.

"Hey! Let her go!"

I turned to look at Emmett. "This doesn't concern you," I said.

"I don't care. Get the fuck off of her," he said, yanking me back by my shoulder.

Bella was now free and began to walk away again.

"Bella, please, just let me explain!" I hollered after her.

She shook her head no and continued to walk.

"We should really talk about this. Bella, please!" I tried to grasp her hand. It didn't escape my notice that Emmett was also following us. Bella yanked her hand away and turned to me abruptly.

"Here's a thought…No! Quit following me!" She turned away from me.

"Please...Just let me explain." I groaned. "Stop walking away from me." I took hold of her shoulder and turned her to face me.

"Explain! You know when you should have explained—that night at the bar, before any of the rest of it…Yeah…that would have been a great time to EXPLAIN!" She turned away from me again.

"Please…just…Bella, I know how betrayed you feel."

She shook her head and laughed bitterly. "Do you? 'Cause somehow, I doubt that—" She paused to let out a frustrated scream. "Just go back inside. Please…just go back to your wife!"

Looking at her tear-stained face broke my heart, and I stood there stunned.

She walked away from me and I stupidly let her. I turned to Emmett, defeated. "Please, make sure she gets home okay?"

He gave me a slight nod and ran after her. I watched as he put his arm around her and she flinched out of his hold. She no doubt thought it was me. After she realized it was Emmett, they walked away together, wrapped in an embrace.

I stood there outside with my head down. She was repulsed by me, as she should be. Fuck. I was repulsed by me. I should have told her everything from the beginning. And I didn't even get the chance to tell her tonight—tell her the whole story of Tanya and me. I didn't get to pour my heart out and hoped that she could overlook it, no. I didn't get the chance to do any of it.

Walking back into the hospital, I took several cleansing breaths. I had to calm down or I was going to strangle Tanya.

Tanya, of course, was right where I left her—standing proudly and twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Are you proud of yourself?" I asked. "You just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me!" I shouted.

Tanya started to laugh and I balled my hands into fists.

"Quit being so dramatic. I just came here to give you the papers." She held them out to me. "They're signed." She smiled.

"What?" I asked, taking them from her.

"I had some time to think." She circled around me. "And you were right. We're done." She shrugged.

Frustrated, I placed my hands to my face and screamed into them. "Then why did you do that to me, to Bella, introduce yourself as my wife?" I asked. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you even care at all?"

"She's cute." She ignored all my questions. "She looks young. She's what, eighteen?" she asked. "Does she work in the gift shop or something? She had that wide-eyed 'he's a surgeon' look going on," she giggled.

"She's twenty-five and a first year resident. Bella is brilliant…she skipped a grade. And I think she might tough it out, and not switch to an easier specialty." I tried to insult Tanya, but she didn't look like she cared.

Tanya nodded. "Oh, Edward. She'll forgive you. You're just so irresistible," she crooned, reaching up and pinching my cheek.

"Don't touch me," I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, good luck with Bella. She seems-" She paused and turned to face me, "sweet. But, of course, that's what you were going for, right? The Anti-Tanya," she laughed.

"You're such a bitch," I spat. "You disgust me. I've never met anyone as vile, as evil...you're such a fucking bitch!" I could have kept going, but if I did, I'd find myself in a jail cell.

"Anyway, I have to run…early plane…unless you want to go grab a drink?"

I shook my head. "That's not going to happen…"

"Oh, come on...Just one night? No one has to know about it?" She placed her hand on my chest.

I grinned and forcefully threw her hand away from me. "I wouldn't fuck you with his dick." I pointed to some guy by the doors. "Go fuck yourself."

"Pity." She pouted. "Well...take care, Edward. Good luck with Ella."

"It's Bella," I corrected her before she walked away.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Those of you who guessed it, give yourselves a pat on the back...Tanya/Addison**

**REMEMBER: I do NOT make angst last. Have faith in me :) **

**And...**

**Leave me your thoughts, PLEASE!**

**Please. **

**I'm begging here...**

**Leave a review. **

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own everything Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. **LONGER disclaimer at the end** I don't own anything.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**"A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 9**

"Thanks for staying with me last night. I really appreciate it." I told Emmett as we walked into the hospital.

"Don't worry about it. I have a twin sister back at home. She was always getting her heart broken by some loser." He gave me a sheepish smile.

He was great last night. Even if all he did was let me ruin his shirt with my tears, he was a sweetheart. I saw a side of him that I don't believe anyone has ever seen before.

"Then…why are you the way you are, with women, I mean."

He let out a small chuckle and grasped my hand. "Why do you want to know, Swan? Want to go out sometime and hear about my secret pain?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

_With every morning starts a new day._ I rolled my eyes at him and snatched my hand back to walk to the elevator.

My stomach was doing flips all morning. I was anxious to see him and scared to face him. I was all torn up inside. I wanted him to explain and I regretted not taking the time to listen to him last night. I couldn't, though. I was angry and thought about pushing him into the on going traffic on First Avenue.

_What's to listen to? He's married._

I know.

_Then this discussion is over._

I never pegged Edward to be the type of guy that gets involved with another woman, while he's married.

Edward—that adulterous piece-of-shit.

It hurts even worse knowing that I love that adulterous piece of shit. Even so, love can only go so far. Now, I hated him.

_No, Bella. You want to hate him, yet you still love him._

Whose side are you on anyway? I asked my psyche.

Love is a stupid concept to grasp, considering we were only together for what, a month? And we had a verbal commitment that lasted a day?

I never had fallen that hard or that fast before.

Edward—with all his charm, good looks, and great personality—hit me like a freight train. In one month, I fell in love, had the best sex I'd ever had, and got my heart broken.

That's got to be a record.

How the fuck was I supposed to get through today, tomorrow, and the days after, facing him?

I really should have stuck to my initial thoughts about us dating and never gotten involved.

_You don't shit where you eat. I tried to tell you. _

Stupid, stupid, Bella.

It takes time for heartache to heal. I know all too much about it. All it takes are few bottles of tequila, a few tear sessions, and then on to the next.

Oh, I forgot all about the sulking and watching bad movies on Lifetime, where you cheer on the basket case that gets some crackhead to kill her husband. I should really just swear off men all together.

There was Frankie, my first boyfriend. We dated in college. He was a real sweetheart. We were together for a year, and I swore that I was going to marry him.

No dice!

Sophomore year he cheated on me with his biology lab partner, Heidi. Apparently, she was his soul mate.

_Spare me_, _asshole!_

After that break up, I mostly hung out with my friends and got drunk often, resulting in two one-night stands. I was by no means a slut. I was just trying to have fun. Yeah, right. A few rounds of jackhammer sex that I didn't enjoy cured me of that shit real quick.

In med school there was Eric. We dated for a few months and it wasn't going anywhere. We decided it best to be friends. That wasn't too bad, but I was still lonely.

Last year, I had a fling with Liam, the Irish dude from my gross anatomy class. He was cool. We never got too serious and were simply friends with benefits.

He was the last guy I was with until Edward—who's married and a pig-headed, adulterous, married liar.

To top it all off, his wife is gorgeous. She has legs for days, long strawberry blonde hair, these piercingly blue eyes, and a voluptuous figure. She was tall—almost Edward's height—and very well put together. She dressed in what I can only imagine are the finest of designer fashions. She could be a model for fuck's sake—everything that I am not.

I'm plain in comparison. I'm short. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and I wear boots, leather jackets, and tight jeans that have holes. That's just my style. I'm not a member of a motorcycle club or anything.

Seth and I haven't taken out our motorbikes since we were sixteen.

What the fuck was Edward doing slumming it when he has that at home?

It's too bad I'll never know because, from this moment on, our relationship will be strictly professional.

If I come across a persuadable crackhead on the way home, all bets are off.

_No, Bella. You can't do that._

I know, but I can dream, can't I?

Or I can get switched to another resident and avoid Edward all together.

But, that would entail talking to Dr. Cullen, Sr., who knew we were dating.

Did his father approve of his extramarital affair?

I wanted out of here—out of NYU and out of New York. I hated the Big Apple—the overflowing metropolis of people, where I feel the loneliest I've ever been.

_You're willing to throw away everything because of a man? A stupid man with a stupid penis? _

No way! I still have Alice, Rosalie, and Jacob. Plus, with one phone call, I can have Seth come out here.

Then again, I can always be a big girl—accept the fact that what we had wasn't a relationship but an affair. Call a spade a spade, not drag anyone into my garbage and move on.

_That's the spirit, Swan! _

"Bella, you look like shit."

I rolled my eyes at Alice. "Thanks. Don't hold back—tell me how you really feel," I said as I robotically changed into my scrubs.

"No, really. Honey, are you okay?" She looked to me, concerned, and I shrugged my shoulders, walking away from her and out of the locker room.

I heard her trailing behind me, so I purposely walked into the stairwell, knowing that she would follow. I took a seat on the steps and hugged myself.

_Oh, Swan. You are so pitiful. I can hear the violins now._

"What's up?" She stood in front of me. "You were so happy last night— wait—didn't you have a date with Cullen? Why do you look like someone shit in your lunch box?" She spoke rapidly and took a seat next to me.

"No." I shook my head. "Turns out…he's married," I let out a shaky laugh. "Can you believe that? I was so silly." I forced myself to laugh some more.

"He's…what?" Alice shrieked.

"Married."

"Shit," she spat.

Both Alice and I sat there silently for a few minutes.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing. Am I supposed to do something?" I asked.

"I don't know the proper etiquette when it comes to that sort of thing…How did you find out? Did you catch him with her or something?"

"No…she caught him with me. We were leaving and she introduces herself to me as his wife. I was fucking blindsided, yet she knew who I was. 'I'm 'the woman who is sleeping with her husband'. I wanted to shout 'No. Not _sleeping_ with him. I more like fuck his brains out every night', but I couldn't. Instead, I tried—believe me I tried—to get out of there as fast as possible."

"Did he at least say anything?"

I nodded. "He chased after me…I was just too upset to talk. Then he called me all night. I had to shut off my phone," I whispered.

"What did he say?"

I let out a gust of breath. "Nothing. I wouldn't listen." We both fell silent again.

"You know what's the worst part?" I grumbled. "His wife looks like Nicole-fucking-Kidman and I…well, I don't."

Alice rested her head against my shoulder and rubbed my back. "You're beautiful, Bella. Don't let one stupid man make you doubt yourself."

I nodded because she was absolutely right.

"Are you okay, now? We're officially late—we should get out there," she said.

I groaned in response.

"Ignore him, Bella. Don't let him see you sweat—wait, no—maybe you should hear him out. Give yourself some closure?" Alice looked a little confused.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

We exited the stairwell and met up with Rosalie and Jacob by the nurses' station.

"Where's Cullen?" Alice asked.

"He hasn't shown up yet," Rosalie answered.

"Good morning, interns!" Dr. Whitlock shouted. We all turned our attention to him. "Dr. Cullen is out sick this morning. He may show up later depending on how he feels, so you'll all have the pleasure of dealing with me this morning." He smiled widely.

Edward called out sick? He's such a fucking coward.

"Swan?"

He can't even fucking face me after what he did. I'm the one who's hurting. I'm the one who was betrayed.

"Swan?"

He calls me all night and can't handle the daunting concept of looking me in the eyes?

"Swan!"

That fucking asshole! I bet the wife didn't forgive him, so he had to try and make it work with me.

"What the—" I started as I was literally just shaken out of my reverie by Alice. "What?" I hissed.

She pointed her eyes to Dr. Whitlock. I turned my attention to him. "Yes?"

"Swan, thank you for joining us. You're on scut duty today—all day. You seem to be preoccupied and we don't need you around patients."

"What?" I shouted.

I'm on scut duty all day for all surgical patients, not just Dr. Cullen's. I'll be taking on other surgeon's duties. I've assisted during heart surgeries, a few appendectomies—okay, Edward was right next to me the whole time, but still. I've assisted during a few compound fracture repairs.

I'm here to be a surgeon, not a fucking bookkeeper. Why was I always stuck with it?

"Dr. Whitlock, I assure you that I am fine." I stood straight and squared my shoulders.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Sure, you are. You know what? You can do discharges, too."

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Are you seriously arguing with me?" he asked. "If you don't like it, we can take this discussion to the chief's office." He practically towered over me.

Slumping my shoulders, I nodded my head in acceptance.

"Swan, what's it going to be?"

I blew out a breath. "I'd be delighted to do discharges…thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, leaning in close. "I'm not being a dick, okay? You're head's all fucked up right now. Take the day to clear it."

"Okay," I whispered.

He clapped. "Black, can you tell me what a Kyphoplasty is?" He went on to stand in front of Jacob.

Jacob seemed stuck and dug into his pocket.

"Not from a book…" Dr. Whitlock chuckled. "Come on, guys." He snapped his fingers. "First person to get it can assist…except Swan." He grinned at me.

I shook my head. A Kyphoplasty is—no, lie—like a twenty minute procedure that they'll likely just watch.

I was about to answer, but Rosalie and Alice were already pushing each other while they shouted the answer in unison.

"Stupid." I scoffed. "You guys aren't going to do anything." I was in such a horrible mood, and currently had verbal diarrhea that I was about to unleash onto Dr. Whitlock. "It's a spinal procedure where bone cement is injected percutaneously through the skin and a fractured vertebra with the goal of relieving the pain of vertebral compression fractures." I took in a large breath after reciting from the memory of the textbook.

"What part of 'except Swan', didn't you understand?" Dr. Whitlock asked.

He wasn't finished talking to me when I walked away. Alice tried to grab my hand and I shrugged her off.

Dr. Whitlock was right. I wasn't fine. As much as it's not heard of, I should have called out sick too.

_Fuck me._

The morning dragged and I kept replaying last night's events over in my head. They played over and over again.

Soon, I was sick of myself and couldn't wait to get out of here. It was finally two o'clock, and I had four more hours to go.

I decided a break would be good to break up the tedium. I went to the cafeteria and, to my surprise, all my favorite people were there, too. I bought a salad, even though I was starving.

The hot food here is disgusting and I couldn't eat one of the delicious wraps they had here. I doubt I would be able to stomach one ever again. Sadly, they reminded me of that night Edward asked me out in the stairwell—the last time, when I accepted.

I approached their table at the same time Leah did. She walked by and said a simple, "Hi, Jake" and Jacob just nodded and continued to ignore her. I felt bad for her. When I sat down, I stared at him to get his attention.

It worked. "What?" He asked.

I sighed as I poured my dressing over my salad. "You should go talk to her."

He shook his head. "No, no, I shouldn't—"

"She's cute and she likes you. You shouldn't let a little STD get in the way," Rosalie giggled.

"It's not the STD!" Jacob argued.

"It is _so _the STD, VD boy," Alice laughed.

"That's not it!" Jacob argued again, this time waving his banana at Alice.

I stifled a chuckle.

"Then, what is it?" Alice asked.

Rosalie and Jacob looked at each other and then to me.

"Oh." Rosalie nodded.

"What?" I hissed.

Jacob shrugged and shook his head.

"What, what is it?" I asked again.

"There's this other girl…"

"Rosalie!" Jacob cut her off.

"You have _another_ girl?" Alice asked shocked.

"He hasn't told her that he likes her yet, although, I hear that he has shown her…" Rosalie trailed off.

"This is not high school." Jacob grumbled.

"Jake has a little crush." Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"I do not have a crush…It's more than that, and I wouldn't care if she gave me the Ebola virus." He continued to wave around his banana and it was pissing me off. He was also being such a jerk to Leah. She was honest with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Eating lunch," he said with a mouthful.

I yanked the banana out of his hand and put it on his tray.

"No, what are you doing with Leah?" I asked specifically.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"You're letting her think you're emotionally available. If there's another woman, you have to tell her. You are letting Leah think she has a chance, and there is nothing worse than thinking you have a chance, when you don't!" I ranted. "Simply telling her that you guys won't work isn't enough. Tell her about this other girl!" I shouted and put my hand up to my mouth, shocked that I had just gone off on Jacob.

Rosalie nodded at me, and then turned to Jacob. "No, Jake. Bella's right. You have to tell her about this other girl. Tell her why, Jake. At least give her the chance to have some feelings about it, for God's sake!" Rosalie shouted.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Jacob shouted over her.

Rosalie rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. I'm just really PMSing."

"Me and you should have a drink tonight," I said to Rosalie.

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"So, what's up with Cullen?" Jacob asked.

I looked wide-eyed to Alice.

"He's sick," Alice said.

"We're doctors. We don't call out sick." Rosalie scoffed.

"More like married, and was fucking Swan," Emmett sighed, sitting down.

"Emmett!" I screamed and punched him.

"He's married!" Jacob shouted.

"You were sleeping with a married man?" Rosalie slapped my arm. "Our resident…You were screwing Cullen, and he's married? How could you?"

I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to. "I didn't…I didn't know he was married until last night." Slowly, I blew out a breath and stared unseeing down at my salad as tears marred my vision.

Luckily, they didn't ask any more questions. And I sat there silently, listening to them tell tales of their productive day so far.

Jacob kept putting his arm around me and I kept shrugging it off. I didn't want to be comforted. I just wanted to feel the way I feel—like crap.

We all eventually left the cafeteria and went back to our previous posts. Me? I had four patients to discharge. Fun.

When I exited the elevator on the surgical floor, I saw Edward by the nurses' station. My breath caught and my heart skipped a beat. It took me a minute to remember where I was and shake it off. I took a few deep breaths and walked to the nurses' station. I ignored him and grabbed the few charts I needed for the discharges.

I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

"Bella," he whispered.

I minutely shook my head no and continued to walk away from him.

What the fuck was he doing here? When you call out sick, you don't just decide to show up. Oh, right. Dr. Whitlock said he might be showing up.

Fucking. Married. Adulterous. Pig headed. Married. Liar. I just decided that that will be my mantra anytime Edward is around—to keep me focused. It didn't keep me focused enough, when I felt myself being thrust into the stairwell.

I didn't scream, because I knew it was Edward. His touch, which was not gentle, sent a tingly euphoric sensation all over my body—typical Edward reaction.

And I hated that he could elicit such a response from me.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I asked.

"I just need the chance to explain."

I cradled my head in my hands and sat on a step, suddenly light-headed.

_Buck up, Swan. You can do this!_

"Explain," I relented.

And he did.

He told me all about his marriage—all about this Tanya. All about the fucked up shit she did to him during their marriage. How she continually manipulated him, lied about a pregnancy, then a miscarriage. How she left him a few weeks before we met. How he is getting a divorce from her—well, they both signed the papers—so they were practically divorced already.

Like that makes everything okay.

When he finished his speech, he sighed.

"And then you met me," I sighed.

"And then I met you." He smiled.

Ugh. Just looking at his smile made my chest hurt.

_Focus, Bella._

"What was I to you…the girl you screwed to get over being screwed?" I asked.

"Oh, no. Bella, you're so much more than that." He lifted his hands and cupped my cheeks.

I turned my face away from him.

"You were like fresh air. It was like I was drowning and you saved me…that's all I know." He shrugged.

Fucking. Married. Adulterous. Pig headed. Married. Liar.

"It's not enough," I whispered.

There was no love connection here, just my unrequited love, which is now torn between love and hate.

"Did we not just communicate?" he asked. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Your wife faked a pregnancy and lied about a miscarriage," I said.

"And from that point on she no longer existed," he lied right to my face, telling me minutes ago that he stayed to try and work it out.

"What about working it out? Do you still have marital amnesia?" I asked.

"I meant, after I found out she lied." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I bared my soul to you."

"So did I." I refused to cry again. "I told you things I never told anyone else. You—" I poked his chest, "begged me to let you in…and I did…I did so that you could break my heart." I wiped the tears from under my eyes.

"Bella…I am so sorry. I never meant to break your heart—give me a chance to fix it—please—you have to believe me." He looked away from me, and I personally like apologies told to my face.

"Saying…'I'm sorry'…It's not enough," I said again.

"How can that not be enough? We're getting a divorce!" He grabbed my hands. "I want to be with you. How can that not be enough?" he shouted.

I pulled my hands away from him. "You waited over a month to tell me, and I had to find out about it by her showing up here. You're a fucking-married-adulterous-pig-headed-married-liar—" He cut me off with his lips, kissing me so passionately I felt my walls start to crumble and my knees go weak.

"Tell me you don't feel that," he pleaded in a whisper against my lips.

"I don't," I lied.

He frowned and disentangled himself from our embrace.

I immediately felt a loss.

"So, that's it?" he asked.

I stood from the step and looked down at him. "Yeah, I guess so." I turned to leave and forgot something vitally important.

"Do you think—" I shook my head.

He stood up and placed his hands on my upper arms. "What, Bella, tell me?"

I shrugged him off, again.

"Do I think what, Bella? Talk to me. Tell me how to fix this," he pleaded.

"Are we going to be okay…working together? Or should I ask Dr. Cullen to have me switched?"

I watched as he anxiously grabbed his beautiful hair and groaned.

_No, not beautiful. Pig-headed._

"No, I think we'll be fine—" He paused. "Professional."

I nodded.

I knew being his intern and being around him was going to be hard. But, I also knew that if I switched, I would have to learn the routine of another resident, and possibly change my schedule. Plus, I didn't want to be separated from my girls...or Jacob.

"Okay, professional." I turned to leave and, before I could think about our conversation, I quickly got back to work.

/=/=/=/=/=/

Later that night, Rosalie came over with a bottle of vodka. It wasn't tequila, but it was alcohol, nonetheless. We did shots, which left a burn in their wake. I took the pain like a champ. It was better than the other pain I feel, the loss I feel.

Being drunk and slumped on my living room floor with a friend had me feeling better.

Focusing my eyes on the grainy floorboards, where I woke up next to Edward for the first time…

I stopped that thought right in its tracks. What's worse than crying? Crying while you are drunk.

"It's not us. It's them, them and their stupid boy—" I paused, thinking of the right word. "Penises! Who didn't tell me he had a wife, who slept around the hospital, pretending to be into you."

Rosalie nodded and then shook her head no. "It's not that Emmett slept around, it's how I found out. After that disastrous date, and Leah…" Rosalie grumbled. "He ruined me. He turned me into this stupid girl...who cares," she sighed.

"I feel empty." I cradled my head in my hands. I needed more vodka, more love, and more…anything.

"You're lucky. I'm pissed off!" Rosalie threw a pillow at my head.

With my reflexes so impaired, it hit me right in the face. "Yeah, well…I'm that, too." I chucked it back at her and missed. "Look at me, I'm Dr. Cullen. I smell good and I'm dreamily handsome." I tried to mimic his voice. "I should have known something was up. Doctor, extremely good-looking, damn near thirty. He was either married or damaged somehow!" I ranted.

Rosalie shook her head no mid-swig.

"What, you don't agree?" I slurred.

"There are guys out there, dreamily handsome, not married, doctors… we work with a slew of 'em."

I rolled my eyes, which made me dizzy. Just what I need, another Dr. Cullen, another fuck-hot man in scrubs.

_Edward looks fantastic in scrubs…_

"Oh, God! Make the lambs stop screaming!" I shouted.

"You have issues, Swan." Rosalie grimaced at me.

I let out a bitter laugh. "That's the understatement of the fucking century. Give me that bottle!" I took another gulp and shivered as it went down.

"I have a date Friday night," Rosalie blurted.

That caught my attention. "Do tell." I coerced.

"You know Dr. Laurent?" Rosalie asked.

I groaned. He was another one, fuck-hot, charming, and foreign. He was a triple threat. I think he's French. "Yeah, tall, plastic surgeon, speaks with an accent?"

She nodded. "Jean Pierre Laurent," she said cheerily. "He asked me to call him JP."

"Jean Pierre…Can that be anymore French?" I scoffed.

"Can you _be_ any more cynical? Look, the fastest way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

I gave Rosalie the one-fingered salute. "No, I've been down that road before, and it leads to a more fucked-up place." I took another gulp.

"Well, you can't swear off men forever. What about Jacob?"

I laughed. "VD boy? Get real. That's never going to happen," I sighed and looked back down to the floor. "Besides, he's my friend and I don't want to ruin that."

Rosalie gasped.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"I know the perfect guy for you. He has a cute baby face, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and he's a total babe!" Rosalie shouted excitedly.

"Total babe?" I laughed.

"Yeah, total babe. He's Emmett's resident, actually. He asked me about you one day."

I raised an eyebrow, slightly interested. "Who's Emmett's resident again?" I asked.

"Michael Newton, specializes in orthopedics, works directly under Jasper."

"Jasper Whitlock, as in Edward's best friend. That's too close to home; pick someone else."

Rosalie laughed at me. "No! Dr. Newton it is. He'll be buying you coffee in the morning, I promise."

"No…I've never even seen Newton's face before. I've worked with him…so he was wearing a mask…but no," I whined. "I should just give up men…and coffee. From now on, I'm a single tea drinker." I nodded because that sounded good.

"He's been dying to ask you out. Cullen stood in the way of that."

I smiled grimly to myself and shook it off as a roll of nausea rumbled through my gut.

_Just hearing his name still puts a smile on your face_. _You're_ _pathetic_.

"I think I'm going to throw up." I rasped and ran to the kitchen sink. I stood over it waiting, and nothing ever happened. "False alarm!" I shouted.

Rosalie nodded and sat there looking pensive. "Hey, what do you think men want anyway?"

I giggled. "That's easy. They want a chef in the kitchen, a freak in the bed, and a lady in the living room. If you don't have a big mouth, that's a plus," I told her.

"Yeah," she sighed. "If he's getting a divorce, and she left him before you met, technically he was separated. Why not start over?" she asked.

I've been asking myself the same question since we spoke this afternoon.

"Because—" I groaned, "he waited a month to tell me—almost six weeks. What else is he hiding?" I asked.

"I don't think he's hiding anything. He's pretty honest, cocky, arrogant, confident, bossy and pushy. He also has a God complex, but which one of us doesn't?"

"I don't," I sighed and looked to the ceiling, swallowing back more tears.

"He changed, though. From the time we started up until now. You made him better, Bella. He was almost pleasant to be around. He'll probably go back to his old self now, huh?" she asked.

I shrugged. "He probably doesn't give a shit."

"Maybe you should give him a second chance?"

I sucked my teeth. "I thought you were hooking me up with Newton? Whose side are you on anyway?" I didn't want to get angry, but I did.

"Yours…and I will. Newton it is. I'm just saying…why put yourself through heartache if—"

"Look, Cullen doesn't need a personal cheerleader. It's hard enough having to look into his green eyes and not melt. I'm doing my best over here." I paused, collecting myself.

"Right. Well, I'm about to pass out so, goodnight." Rosalie stood up and walked into my bedroom.

"Night," I sighed.

Hugging and wrapping myself in the afghan that my mom made me, I curled up on the floor. I missed my mom. I missed home, and I missed Edward. I felt empty, hollow, abandoned, bare, barren, unfilled, void, something was lacking.

Tomorrow, I will be avoiding Edward—avoiding the way he makes me feel, and live to tell the tale another day.

Does Manhattan have any cliffs I can jump off of?

/=/=/=/=/=/

During rounds the next morning, I tried my best to ignore Edward. He kept trying to keep me talking by making me present each patient. Meanwhile, I felt like shit and Rosalie looked great. The girl drank more than I did. Why is she so damn lucky? I was sick to my stomach the whole morning. I couldn't shake it.

"Black, you're in the pit today, and take Hale with you," Edward said, as I kept my head down and waited for my assignment.

"Brandon, Dr. Weber needs an assistant for her total cystectomy. It's your lucky day. She's doing a urostomy. Can any of you tell me what that is?" He asked us.

Jacob started to finger through his little pocket booklet. Rosalie and Alice looked to each other confused.

_Come on, guys. After four years in medical school, you can't figure it out? _I scoffed internally and bit my lip. Had he asked this last week, I would have raised my hand and shouted the answer victoriously.

"Swan, you look like you know the answer." He grinned crookedly at me and then turned away quickly. "I bet it's on the tip of your tongue. Please…enlighten us." Edward's grin turned into a smirk.

Sadly, I became lost in it and stared at him with dead eyes.

_What was a urostomy again?_

"We're waiting, Swan," Edward sighed dejectedly.

I cleared my throat, hopefully clearing my head too. "Urostomy—a stoma—an artificial opening. A part of the small intestine acts as an ileal conduit for passing urine from the kidneys to outside the body, which empties into a plastic bag attached to the abdomen. Another option is creating a new bladder from a segment of the small intestine." I gasped for air because I had forgotten to breathe.

"Thank you, Swan. That's correct…" He stared at me again. "By the way, you'll be working with me today." He smiled, and it made my stomach tie in knots. Wait. No. You're going to vomit.

I placed my hand to my mouth and ran to the nearest trash can to get rid of the leftover vodka.

_Fuck me_.

I felt someone rubbing my back.

"I'm fine." I heaved.

"Bella, you're not pregnant are you?" Alice shouted, handing me a tissue. I heard a crash and turned to the sound. Somehow, Edward managed to knock over all the charts at the nurses' station.

I turned back to Alice. "Be serious," I whispered. "I had vodka for dinner, dessert…and a late snack last night."

Alice nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth," I said, wiping my mouth. "Good luck today." I gave her a half hug.

"Yeah, you too…you can do this," she sighed, and then walked away from me.

In the woman's locker room, I started to furiously brush my teeth. I had such a horrible taste in my mouth.

Never again, I vowed. Tequila never got me sick. I should never have drunk all that vodka.

I spit into the sink and looked up into the mirror. Edward was standing behind me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

I let out a laugh. "Be serious." I gave him the same answer I gave Alice. "I think you should get out of here. It's the ladies' locker room, remember?" I walked around him.

"Just answer the question, Bella. Are you pregnant? Were you ever really on the pill?" He had his hands on his hips and he looked pissed.

I stared at him blankly, trying to ignore the fact that his scrub top hugged his arms perfectly and made them stick out.

"No, Edward. I'm hungover…Besides, I _am_ on the pill—we always used condoms...or I swallowed." I smiled sweetly. "You must have me mistaken for Tanya." I scoffed, throwing my toothbrush into my locker. "My goal in life is to make it through residency and_ be_ a surgeon—not trap one." I knew it was a low-blow, but how dare he think me capable of something like that?

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "Bella, we should sit down and talk about this again—about us again."

I shook my head. "I think we did enough talking. You know where I stand, and I know you…you obviously don't think you did anything wrong."

"Of course, I do. Bella…" He placed his hands on my shoulders.

I backed away from him and his touch. "From now on, you'll keep your hands to yourself."

"I apologize." He looked down.

"You are Dr. Cullen and I am Dr. Swan. We're professional…we'll have the relationship we should've had from the start. Are we clear on that?" I asked.

"Crystal." He scoffed.

"Good." I nodded.

"Fucking spectacular!" He huffed, storming away from me and out of the locker room.

After a Dixie cup filled with water and little sips of coffee, I joined Dr. Cullen in O.R. Two.

If being around him wasn't hard enough, I couldn't get my head out of my ass and struggled through each procedure. It was horrible. I was horrible, and he never let me forget about it either. Asshole. He stood there impatiently while my hands fumbled and I tried to tie off bleeders during a hemicolectomy.

They say practice makes perfect. The theory is, the more you think like a surgeon, the more you'll become one. The better you get at remaining neutral and clinical—cut, suture, close—the harder it becomes to turn it off—to stop thinking like a surgeon and remember what it means to think like a human being.

There was nothing human about Edward today. He was a prick. The least he could be was kind. Didn't he owe me that?

When the procedure was over, he left me to close. Once the bandage was in place, I gave him the stink-eye while he dictated the case into the room phone, and then I stormed out of the room.

I was just finishing up at the sink and grabbed for a paper towel when I saw him in my peripheral.

"What's the matter, Swan?" Edward smirked, leaning against the sink.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know, in there…" I pointed to the operating room. "That was uncalled for. You owe me more than that!" I nearly shouted.

He threw his head back and laughed. "I owe you shit!" He hollered and took a look around, leaning toward me. "I owe you shit, Swan. I treated you with the same regard I would any other intern struggling through a case," he whispered.

"I highly doubt that."

He threw his hands up and groaned. "You're so hellbent on being stubborn…" He shook his head. "We never spoke about past relationships. How can you hold that against me?" He pointed to himself.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he kept on going.

"You never even spoke about your past relationships." He pointed at me.

"This isn't about all of that."

"It's not?" He raised a brow.

I cringed in place. "What the fuck do you want to know? All you ever had to do was ask, but it's not like I was hiding a marriage, Edward!"

"Dr. Cullen," he corrected me.

I gritted my teeth and wanted to scream. "My mistake, Dr. Cullen. You are married, and that is totally different. If you want a list of all my past boyfriends—the list of names that broke my heart—your name would be at the top of the list..." I stopped talking.

What was I saying? I owed_ him_ shit. He broke my heart. He betrayed me. I never held any secrets from him. "I'm done speaking about this," I whispered and turned away.

"No!" Edward shouted, grasping my arm. "You can't keep running away from me. We should get this all out in the open."

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. "There's nothing left to say!" I shouted; he was pissing me off. "I'm done."

When I get the choice of fight or flight, I always choose flight.

I turned and almost bumped into Dr. Cullen, Sr., who had his nostrils flared while his eyes traveled between Edward and me.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Dr. Swan, Dr. Cullen…May I speak with both of you for a moment?" he asked.

Now that I took a good look around, I saw that Edward and I had drawn a small crowd.

We were in trouble. He was going to kick me out of the program. And judging by the way he kept glaring at Edward, his position might be in jeopardy, too.

He pulled us into one of the empty operating rooms. "Am I going to have to separate you two?" he shouted.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked to the floor, waiting for Edward to answer.

"No!" Edward yelled.

I looked to him wide-eyed. I thought he'd be happy to get rid of me.

"Oh, really?" Dr. Cullen stepped closer to Edward. "Because the whole floor was able to hear your argument!"

"We're sorry. It won't happen again," Edward promised.

Dr. Cullen turned to stare at me. "You…this is the second time that I am speaking to you."

"I'm—" I started.

"Dad, it was my fault—I was a dick."

"Need I remind you that I am NOT your father in this building?" Dr. Cullen shouted. "I am your chief—your superior—but you continue to forget that, and have absolutely no regard for the rules."

Edward kept his head down. "I apologize, Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry. We were having a discussion—"

He put his hand up to stop me. "This is NYU, not _General Hospital_. Keep the drama out of my operating rooms, got it?" He ducked low to kind of scream in my face.

I kept eye contact with him and nodded my head in agreement.

"Back off," Edward whispered.

Dr. Cullen, Sr. ignored him. "The next time I have to speak with you…" He chuckled and rubbed his forehead. "This is a warning, Dr. Swan. I'd heed it, because I do not give second chances. There are hundreds of physicians who applied to the surgical program and didn't get in. Do you understand what I am trying to say? You're a dime a dozen!"

"Relax," Edward said.

I shook my head no in his direction. I was wrong, and he had every right to speak to me the way he was. I broke the rules, and Edward wasn't arguing with himself right now.

He turned to glare at his son, but continued to speak to me. "I understand that you were probably under some false impression." He turned back to me. "Just because I accepted that you two…" He backed away from us and put his hands up. "We're here for patient care, nothing more, and nothing less. If you two can't act civilized, I will be forced to separate you."

We both nodded.

"Swan, you're off Cullen's service for the day. We scrub in, in thirty minutes. Go grab something to eat in the meantime; it's going to be a long procedure. Hopefully, this will give you guys some time to cool off. When you are in this building, we do not include our private lives!" He ranted and stormed out.

"I'm sorry…" Edward whispered.

I snorted. "Yeah, you keep saying that."

"He's not always like that. I've…I've never heard him speak that way to anyone."

"We deserved it." I shrugged.

"No…you didn't. Plus, he was full of shit. If you were a dime a dozen, he wouldn't be asking you, a first year, to scrub with him. He thinks you're brilliant and likely just wanted to get his point across to you."

I cracked a smile. "You think so?"

He took my hand in his and I left it there. "We need, fucking need, to get together and talk this all out. You should come to my place tonight—I'll cook my teriyaki pork chops, your favorite." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, no," I whispered. "I need time…please. I'm not saying never—that we'll never speak about it. I just need time. I need to focus on work—getting my head out of my ass. You clouded my brain before, and it's even worse now." I let go of his hand.

"Bel—Dr. Swan, I am so—"

"Not here. Just stop. You're always sorry—you keep saying it and it's lost its meaning! Just…stop." I turned and walked out of the room.

I heard his footsteps fast approaching, and I speedily walked to the nurses' station. I saw Rosalie talking to some hot guy and I needed to get my mind off the present.

Why was he following me, did he not hear a word his father or I said?

"Hide me." I squeaked to Rosalie.

She laughed at me. "Swan, just the woman I wanted to see. This is Mike, the guy I was telling you about." She gestured to the tall, blonde bombshell, next to her. The both of them, standing side-by-side, looked like the real life Ken and Barbie.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Mike." Edward gave him a curt nod.

"Edward." Mike nodded back to him.

Edward's response was to laugh and lean against the counter. "Hale? Don't you have anything better to do than pimp out your friend?" he asked Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded and scurried away, while I stared at him and swore steam was coming from my ears.

Pimp out? It was funny when Alice said it, but coming from his mouth, it hurt.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What am I now, a fucking whore? I did something I never thought I'd do in a million years. I turned away from him and looked up to Mike.

"I was about to go grab some lunch, did you maybe want to come along?" I asked...Mike.

He smiled and nodded. "That would be superb."

Who the fuck talks like that? He couldn't say "yeah, that's cool"?

"Superb! Who the fuck talks like that?" Edward slammed a chart down and stomped away.

Mike and I walked away from the green-eyed monster and had the most boring lunch I have ever sat through in my life. He asked me out and I stupidly said yes.

Shove that up your ass, Edward!

*****NOTE: There was A LOT of Grey's Anatomy in this chapter. I used some dialogue and even a bit of monologue. I didn't intend on using so much of the show, but it just fit—considering I am using the same theme—and they are GREAT lines. Once again, those marked words, are not mine, neither are Grey's Anatomy or Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. I am making no profit from this, which is for entertainment purposes only—That being said, there is also a lot of original stuff in there too…**

**The GA theme will be strong in the next two chapters as well, but then it gets VERY original. After chapter 11, there's hardly no Grey's stuff at all. And then, well, it becomes a silly romantic comedy, which I hope you all enjoy, too. **

**Please know—spoiler—I won't be keeping them apart for long. This story will have a HEA, and soon, it'll be strictly a Romance/Comedy. **

**Thank you**!


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy.**

I'm finally caught up on season 7! Yay! Wish I could say the same about Vampire Diaries. Work and fic take up too much time, I guess.

The episode I showcased at the end of this chapter…EPIC! Best EVER! Season 2, episode 27 "Losing my Religion".

***Time will skip slightly ahead later in the chapter. **

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 10**

For days I watched as Bella and Mike smiled at each other and bought each other coffee.

It was sickening.

Every time that we were alone, Bella and I, I apologized, I pleaded, I groveled, and I wasn't tired of it. I couldn't let her go. I wouldn't let her go. Ever.

We proved that in the presence of others and patients, we could have a working relationship. I never made her join me in the operating room again, sending her to the emergency room or assigning her to another surgeon, except Jasper.

Jasper sometimes had Mike do some of the procedures, while he watched from the sidelines. That would be like me serving Bella to Mike on a silver platter, which was never going to happen.

I was miserable. I didn't do much else besides sulk. The ache in my chest gets worse and worse every time I see Bella. I actually picked up the habit of hugging myself, trying to keep myself whole, to ease the pain. I didn't even shave and got yelled at by a scrub nurse about my growing beard.

Apparently, I looked as horrible as I felt. Good. That's what I was going for.

Not.

By the nurses' station—always by the nurses' station—Bella and Mike were talking excitedly about something.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to pay attention, but she smiled at him.

That smile belonged to me. That was my smile. The smile she _used_ to give me. Now all I get are glares of disdain.

Watching them in reality was better than the shit I was imagining in my head. His hands on her, her moaning or chanting a name that is not mine; worse, her hands on him. Does she sigh Mike's name in her sleep, like she used to mine?

When I saw him lean down and peck her cheek, I saw red. Mike quickly walked away and Bella stared after him. I stalked toward her, angry and jealous. I was angry at her for parading her happiness around me. And I was jealous that I wasn't the person making her happy.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked and tried to sound calm, but I was downright seething. They never did shit like that. They'd talk, but he tried to be slick and sneak a kiss on her cheek?

They probably knew I was standing right here.

"What is it now, Dr. Cullen?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Follow me…I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." I pulled my supervisor card and walked toward the stairwell to pace and wait for her.

Once Bella was with me, I tried to form words. I tried to say what I was feeling—thinking—in comprehensible sentences.

Their behavior was inappropriate, although the shit we used to do was much worse… Whatever—no one needs to see that shit.

And what was up with them anyway? They have lunch one day and the next they're some sort of item? Even if she didn't want me, Mike was all wrong for her. He puts on this nice guy act, yet he's a real-deal piece-of-womanizing-shit. He's also a real-life asshole. Mike may wave around the sweet, charming boy next-door act, but in reality—when he's not trying to get into a woman's pants—he's vile, nasty, and simply no good.

The sad thing is that even if I tried to tell Bella the truth about him, she'd call me a liar.

"Dr. Cullen, I don't have all day. I'm expected to scrub with Whitlock and Newton in ten minutes." She looked to her phone, wearing a grin as she typed away.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Whoa!" She still wouldn't look at me. "That's—that's none of your business. Can I go now?"

I shook my head as I stared at her and actually became angrier. She made me feel horrible, telling me about how I broke her heart. And then she broke my heart by not forgiving me…She doesn't give a fuck. All she wants to do is torture me.

"What's with you and Mike? You jump at the first guy to buy you lunch, like some whore?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. I was such an idiot and I deserved the bitch slap that Bella landed across my cheek. I looked down at her, into her eyes, which were glassy with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Bella…That—that was out of line. I'm going insane over here." I pulled on my hair.

"Yes, it was out of line and you need to get some things straight!" She waved her finger at me. "I'm not some fucking whore and, if you must know, No. We are not sleeping together. We're friends."

"You are?" I whispered.

"Regardless…you broke my heart. You used me. You lied to me, and you get no say in how I try to repair what you broke!" She ranted and looked away from me.

She _is _hurting too. I put my hand on her cheek and she flinched away.

"Stop touching me!"

"I'm sorry." I backed away from her.

"You're always fucking sorry."

"Because I _am_ sorry and I won't stop saying it until you forgive me." I groaned.

"Don't hold your breath." She scoffed and stormed out of the stairwell.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Bella stayed out of my way and I stayed out of hers.

_Cullen, you are so fucking stupid. How could you say that? How could you do that? You should let Bella beat the shit out of you._

When I was leaving for the day, I saw Bella and Jacob sitting together in the reception area of the lobby. She was crying or, more like, sobbing. Her whole body shook while she was tucked into Jacob's arms.

I felt my heart flutter and my breathing become ragged. I made her cry. I did that to her. I wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

"Bella." I rasped. I had to do something—had to repair what I did. Even if it was to promise to never talk to her again, I would do it.

I would do it just so that she would never cry another tear.

"Go away," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

She sniffled and pulled away from Jacob. "This isn't about you." She pointed to her face. "God…you can be so vain."

Great. Now I'll have Carly Simon stuck in my head.

"Sorry," I blurted and winced. I was sorry for assuming that she was upset about me.

"You're sorry? You're always fucking sorry, and stop stalking me." She wiped under her eyes.

"But _I am _sorry…Baby, please don't cry," I whispered.

"Stop talking to me like that. Stop talking to me like I'm your girlfriend."

"Dr. Swan." I tried to say in a calming tone, pointing my eyes to Jacob. I already said too much and fucked up, but she was getting rather loud. We were still at work and Jacob was sitting right there. He knew about our relationship, but I didn't want him to know our business.

"Dr. Swan?" She asked bitterly and looked to Jacob. "Jacob, do you really care that I was the intern stupid enough to sleep with our married resident?"

He eyed me and shook his head no.

"I gotta get the fuck out of here!" she cried and looked to Jacob.

Then I watched as she basically ran out of the hospital. It took all the will power I could summon not to run after her.

Instead, I took a seat next to Jacob.

"So…what was she upset about?" I asked.

Jacob groaned and leaned his head back.

"Please, I just need to know."

I did need to know. She said Mike was just her friend, but if he hurt her, I'd have no qualms about beating the shit out of him.

"Please don't put me in the middle of this," Jacob pleaded.

"You won't be. As her resident, I need to know if she will be okay performing patient care. If she's not okay emotionally—"

"Stop." Jacob cut me off. "That's bullshit and you know it."

_Say, what?_

I leaned away and looked to him shocked. Never would I imagine Jacob, my scared little intern who's afraid of his own shadow, to stand up to me, and call me on my bullshit.

"You're right." I chuckled. "Please, just tell me? Was it Newton?"

Jacob shook his head no. "God. I hate myself for doing this…Look, it's her mom. She had surgery months ago and the site got infected. The scar that was healing suddenly became inflamed. It was MRSA, and Mrs. Swan's physician is going to perform the mastectomy tomorrow. Bella's just sad is all."

I nodded in understanding. "What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Uh, about what?" Jacob stared at me.

"About Bella. How can I make her see just how sorry I am, how much I want—need to be with her?" I grumbled and hugged myself.

Jacob sat there silently.

"Well?" I asked. "You're her friend, what does she say about me?"

Jacob stood up and looked down at me. "She's fucked up. You broke her heart—you broke her. Then there's her mom…you need to back off and let her deal with that…She's hurting in other ways too, not everything is about you. I can't help you, because I can't even help myself. Have a good evening!" He ranted and walked away.

"Wait!" I shouted.

He turned back to face me.

"Just look out for her, okay?"

He nodded and turned away from me.

If I couldn't be there for her, then maybe Jacob could.

Maybe.

I sat quietly for another minute and had to push myself off the chair.

Waiting for the train, something in my peripheral caught my eye. I turned and across the platform, heading downtown, was Bella. She was sitting on one of those filthy bench chairs crying. I had to go to her. Once again, I couldn't stand across from her, no matter how far away, and watch her cry.

We were lovers, but we were friends as well. She'd confided in me about her mother's condition, all of her fears, the fears of losing her, the fears of succumbing to the same fate later in life. She told me all of it, along with so much else.

I ran back up the stairs and descended down toward Bella.

Once I was on the platform, I walked to her slowly.

_Okay, now what? What if she starts screaming again? Or I get her more upset?_

Maybe this was a mistake.

If I couldn't stand to see Bella cry, maybe I should have left the subway and taken a cab. No. I was doing the right thing—comforting a friend. I stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Bella sobbed harder because she knew it was me. She always does. That same anticipatory tension never left when we stopped seeing each other. If anything, it became stronger.

"Bella?"

"Don't," she pleaded through a sob. "Please, don't." She sobbed harder.

I stood silently and left my hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch away yet. We stayed in the same position for a few minutes, before she wiped her face and stood up. Reluctantly, I took my hand back, and waited for her to scream at me. She walked around the bench to stare at me. Her face was red with tears still streaming down her cheeks as her lip quivered. At first I was scared, but after seeing her face, my gaze softened. I wanted to steal her away. Take her away from all her troubles, so that she would never face any ever again.

"I'm so tired," she sighed.

I nodded.

"I'm sick of being in New York. I'm sick of being so far away from my mother when she needs me—most of all, I'm sick of hating you. I'm physically sick of hating you," she cried.

What she did next shocked me, stunned me, and paralyzed me where I stood. She leaned up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

My heart soared and I kissed her deeply, while my hands roamed her back and held her close. She felt incredible against me—like she was made for me—I felt whole for the first time in a long time.

If I can't tell her I love her or how much, I wanted her to feel it.

She stepped away from me and I was still able to feel her lips on mine.

Phantom kiss.

"I can't do it anymore. Edward, I can't hate you," she said, as the train pulled in.

"Then don't!" I screamed over the loudness of the train.

The train stopped and she placed her hands on my biceps. "Okay." She nodded. "I don't…I-I'm sorry for kissing you."

I effectively cut her off with my lips and tangled my hands into her hair. When I felt her push against me, I leaned back. "Let's go to dinner. We can talk, not about us—you can talk, and I'll listen. I don't think you should be alone tonight." I rushed out.

"I-I can't. Edward, I—I can't." She dropped her shoulders and the tears started again.

I nodded, accepting that. "Will you at least call Alice or Jacob?"

"I'll deal." She shook her head no. "Friends?" she asked, sidestepping into the train.

"Friends," I agreed.

It's a start.

Pain.

You just have to ride it out, hope it goes away on its own. Hope the wound that caused it heals.

There are no solutions or easy answers. You just breathe deep and wait for it to subside. Most of the time pain can be managed, but sometimes the pain gets you when you least expect it—hits way below the belt and doesn't let up.

Pain.

You just have to fight through, because the truth is you can't outrun it.

And life…

Always makes more.

**~~Two Weeks Later~~**

"Dude! How have you been lately? I haven't seen you at all."

I raised an eyebrow at Jasper. Of course, he hasn't seen me. If he's not at the hospital, he's with Alice.

"I'm alive. That has to count for something, right?" I gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah, you do look shitty. We should do something about it." He chuckled.

I ignored him, continuing to eat my Salisbury steak.

_Yuck! I'm pretty sure it's beef._

"Is that even any good?" he asked, pointing to my tray, and making a disgruntled face.

I threw my plastic fork down and shook my head.

"I hear you and Sybil are friends now?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"The chick from that movie with all the personalities. I guess you've never seen it," he laughed.

"No, can't say I have." I turned my head when laughter caught my attention.

Bella was laughing and walking to a table. She was flanked by Rosalie and Mike.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Jasper nearly shouted and punched my shoulder.

"One, don't fucking hit me. Two, what the fuck are you talking about?"

He pointed to Bella's table, being anything but discreet. "Sybil. Why are you even trying to be friends with her? Just accept the loss and move on. For God's sake…please."

I rolled my eyes at him. "And if I don't want to?" I asked.

He pushed his tray away from him and stared me down. "You're content with that? Just being her friend and watching her from afar? Dude, it's creepy. You need to cut your losses. Let me set you up—"

I waved my hand. "Stop," I pleaded. "I don't want anyone else. I am _content_ to wait for her. If she's in a fucked-up place, I'll wait until she's not. I fucked this up because I wasn't honest."

He sat back and folded his arms over his chest. "You fuck up. She hates you. She ignores you, and then forgives you. She kisses you, and now you've been doing this friend thing for what, a few weeks? What makes you think that she'll ever want to be with you again? You guys broke up so long ago. Edward…some people, they just let go, ya know?" He ranted.

"Thirteen days." I groaned. "It's been thirteen days since she kissed me…Eighteen days since Tanya showed up here." I ran my hand anxiously through my hair. "All I have is hope…Eighteen days isn't a very long time. She needs time, and even if each day slowly passes me by, I'll wait," I sighed.

"And what now, hmm?" He raised a brow. "Listen, Edward. She's moved on. I think it's time you did too-"

"She didn't move on. She and Mike are just friends," I whispered.

"Whatever." He paused. "Alice told me some bullshit about her being celibate now."

I nodded and smiled. If she wasn't sleeping with me, I was glad to know she wasn't sleeping with anyone else.

"Take a look over there." He pointed to a table behind him. "That's Irina, the blonde? She just started orienting in the operating room. She's a nurse, and to top that off, fresh meat—fresh from nursing school." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"She's cute." I shrugged. She looked very young, right out of college. She had a petite frame and a pretty face.

"Exactly, let me set you up—"

"No," I said.

"Edward, you and Bella, it's not going to happen. That ship has sailed. How 'bout I set up something neutral? I'll invite her to my party tonight. If she comes, you make an effort." He shrugged.

"Who, Bella?"

He punched me again. "No…ass. Irina."

I nodded, making no promises.

I still hoped Bella and I could work things out and maybe start over. She gave me hope, even in the smallest of increments. She smiles at me now.

When I walk by her, forget myself, and ghost my hand at the small of her back, she doesn't flinch away.

Just this morning, I think I actually saw her shiver from my touch. Every day I inquire about her mother, and every day Bella tells me.

I even overheard Rosalie say, "Would you get over yourself and get back with him already?"

And Bella replied, "I can't. Why should I hurt myself again? Don't you think it's a little masochistic?"

I understand where she is coming from. She never wanted a relationship with me to begin with. And at the first sign of trouble, she backs off.

She's saving herself from hurt, and I can't blame her.

Daily, hourly, and every minute, I wished she'd take a chance on me again.

"Have you spoken to her at all, about the way you feel?"

I shook my head no. I hadn't actually.

"Maybe you should? Maybe_ that_ will help." He smiled. "I like Bella, even with all her odd quirks. The few times we've hung out—"

"You hang out with her?" I was surprised. He never told me that.

"She's my girl's best friend. Bella's awesome, but going through a lot. I'll sympathize with that. Having a sick parent is tough, as is living in a new place, being a first year, and the shit with you…She feels like she has the world on her shoulders. You need to tell her how you really feel, and maybe she'll come around?"

I let out a gust of breath. "You're right. All I've done is ask for forgiveness. Never once did I tell her the extent of my feelings, but should I really put myself out there, and tell her I love her? What if she walks away again?"

All of this is so painful and confusing.

"You'll never know until you tell her. Tell her, and if she doesn't feel the same way, move on."

I nodded again.

"Don't forget about tonight. It's a costume party."

"A fucking costume party...What were we twelve?" I laughed. "Jazz, it's November 4th."

"Me and Polly Pocket had to work on Halloween." He tapped the table and stood to throw away his garbage.

Well, I guess I could conjure something up. Maybe I can wear a pair of scrubs and go as a doctor? Mom used to dress me in Dad's scrubs all the time because that's what I wanted to be—a doctor.

/=/=/=/=/

The party was in full swing by the time I arrived. Jasper really went all out this time. His apartment was decorated like a haunted house. There was a DJ, his small wet bar was replaced with a bigger one. And there were more people. I think the whole hospital was here, but I couldn't be sure.

Everyone was dressed up, and I didn't recognize anyone, except for Bella. She was wearing a sexy nurse outfit. She wore a tight, white mini-dress that hugged her bodice. She was also equipped with a white cap and a pair of white heels.

She looked totally fucking sexy, but that's not what caught my attention.

On her arm, dressed as a sailor, was Mike-Fucking-Newton. He had the biggest smile on his face, like he'd won some prize.

He did. He had Bella, and I had nothing. I wore a pair of scrubs and had a stethoscope around my neck.

Funny how Bella and I kind of matched—a nurse and a doctor.

Tonight would be the perfect opportunity to tell her exactly how I feel.

Only…how do I get her to listen?

How can I make her love me? I hated that I couldn't just let go—that I couldn't try to be happy with someone else or just by myself. I hated the way my eyes always found her, and they probably had a longing gleam in them. I hated the fact that I hurt her, lied to her, and betrayed her.

What I hated most about myself? Was that I just couldn't stop looking at her.

I needed a drink — that much was apparent.

People approached me and tried to engage me in conversation. I smiled and replied, but what I had done most of the night thus far was watch Bella.

Being able to actually see her for a prolonged period of time, I noticed a few things. She smiled and joked with her friends; yet, just the look on her face said it all. She looked like Bella, but she wasn't Bella. She looked depressed.

Bella carried herself around like a ghost of the person she used to be.

Occasionally, she'd meet my stare head-on, only to frown and turn away.

"Scrubs? Really?" Jasper shouted over the music.

I shrugged, looking him over from head to toe. Then I boisterously laughed.

"Oh, God, Jazz. Did you lose a bet?" I asked pointing to his green tights.

"Couldn't let Tinker Bell down, now could I?" He chuckled. "We were going to be trolls…but…trolls are usually naked." He shrugged. "I could've gotten down with that—being naked with blue spikey hair." He sipped his drink.

Sure enough, as soon as he said that, Alice came traipsing toward us dressed as a fairy. "Cullen! You came!" She shouted.

"Yup, I'm here," I said taking another look around.

"Yay!" She was obviously drunk.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jasper asked her as a new song came on.

"Ooooh, Jazzy. Let's dance!" Alice jumped up and down and pulled Jasper's arm.

He turned to her and smiled. "We'll talk later." He pointed to me.

I nodded.

The music had changed from fast-paced beats to a slow song. I stood back, officially becoming a wallflower, and settled on watching Bella.

She and Mike had started to dance. His hands were low on her back, and her arms were around his neck.

They smiled and talked to one another during the song. But then, halfway through the song, Bella rested her head on Mike's shoulder and met my stare. She winced, almost as if she was in pain. Then she gulped and stepped away from Mike. I didn't hear what she said, but she started to walk away from him.

What was she upset about? Did he do something?

When her walking away turned into her storming away, I followed her back toward the bedrooms.

Bella ran into Jazz's guest bedroom, and I pushed the door open, before she could close it.

"Just leave me alone," she sighed exasperated.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were all right." I was nervous now, and my heart was hammering away in my throat.

"No! I'm not all right! Okay? I'm not all right!" She folded her arms across her chest.

I put my hands up defensively.

She pointed at me. "You had a wife, and you call me a whore!" She pointed to herself. "And now you're looking at me. Stop looking at me!" she shouted.

"I'm not looking at you," I lied and started to pace.

"You are looking at me! And you watch me! And Mike is a nice guy. And I like Mike. He's perfect for me. He's patient and kind, and he doesn't push… I'm really trying to be happy, and I can't breathe. I can't breathe with you looking at me like that, so just stop!" she screamed, pulling her hair.

She likes Mike? I thought they were just friends? I became the angry, jealous man again.

I still had yet to tell her how I feel.

Would it fall on deaf ears?

I was torn up—more than before—more than ever. I should just let her go, and let her be happy with Mike or someone better.

"You think I want to look at you? That I wouldn't rather be looking at another woman. Another woman who doesn't drive me crazy, who doesn't make it impossible for me to feel normal. Who doesn't make me sick to my stomach thinking about my colleague touching her with his hands! Man, I would give anything not to be looking at you!" I pleaded, focusing my gaze on her face.

Oh, God. Her beauty. Her full lips and heart-shaped face. Her deep brown eyes that always penetrate my stare.

She stared back with pleading eyes. I saw the same longing gleam in hers that I've been sporting.

Closing the space between us, I leaned in to brush my lips against hers. She responded by kissing me back furiously. I matched her pace and was smiling the entire time.

_Finally!_

Was this it? Was she finally going to let me back into her heart? Did she forgive me for letting her down, lying, and…all of it?

Wrapping my arms around her, I trailed my lips away from her mouth and down her jaw line. Then, my fingers fumbled with the tiny buttons at the top of her dress.

The buttons were now opened, and I was granted the sight of the tops of her breasts. I cupped them with both hands. She gasped and moved her dress down a little farther, while I continued my kissing assault on her.

With my body, I guided her over to the bed. I needed her. She was the cure for my pain.

She leaned back onto the bed and rested on her elbows. I hovered over her quickly, eased myself between her legs, and raggedly ran my hands up and down her body.

"Gorgeous," I whispered, while I pushed her dress up, making it bunch around her waist. Then I grasped onto her panties and pulled them off of her. They went down her slender legs and over the heels.

When she whimpered, I feared the worst. Did I get too carried away?

"Bella…" I rasped. "I—I'm…" I didn't know what to say.

A small smile played at the edges of her mouth, while she cupped my cheek and pulled me closer to her. "Make love to me?"

"Are you sure?" I wove my fingers into her hair. "I just don't want us to—" she started nipping at my neck, "do something you might regret," I said.

"Never," she whispered.

I blew out a breath and kissed her deeply, while I swore this was a dream.

My lustful, longing fantasies of things remembered were nothing compared to the real thing. Hugging her closer to me, I trailed my hands back up and grabbed the back of her head. I pulled her hair back to expose her neck. Kissing her neck, I let my tongue slide lower and bit her collarbone.

"Edward," she sighed, thrusting her hips against me. Then I felt her untie my pants and push them down to grasp my dick.

"My Bella," I chanted numerous times, looking into her eyes. She wanted me, but would she still want me later, tomorrow, or ever again?

Bella might have some self-control when it comes to protecting herself, preserving herself, but I don't.

"Please." She moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

Without any other words, I plunged deep inside her and stilled.

God, she felt so good, so wet, so tight, and so right. There was nothing—_nothing_—between us right now. Bella felt better than anything I could remember.

It was she and I, and we were raw against each other.

While our bodies slowly rocked together, I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry. When Bella began to move faster and kiss me frantically again, I matched her pace. We went hit for hit, grunt for grunt, and kiss for kiss. Soon, I felt her tighten and throb around me as she sighed my name.

My name, Edward, not Mike—my name.

And I couldn't be happier.

Inside of her, even just next to her, was the place that I have been dreaming of. With my head a jumbled mess, my body rocking with pleasure, and my heart soaring, I became undone.

Spilling myself deep inside her, I grunted her name.

We lay together silently, collecting ourselves, slowing our breathing and our hearts.

I was awoken from my dream when she started to squirm under me. I backed away, getting off the bed and pulling on my pants. She did the same. For a second, she held her head and then tried to smooth out her now wrinkled dress.

Was she just going to leave? Use me as a piece of ass? Was that all I have become to her? Again, my thoughts were jumbled.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

She kept pacing around the room, looking to the floor.

"I was wearing panties…a white thong. Have you seen them?" She continued to pace.

"Bella, what does this mean?" I asked again.

"Oh, fuck it. This is long enough." She scoffed at her attire and turned from me.

I ran to the door and blocked her exit.

"Bella, please-"

She shook her head and reached for the door, knocking my weak body out of the way.

And then she was gone...

I chased after her through the mass of people.

She had met back up with Mike.

I walked up to them.

"Bella," I pleaded.

She turned and met my stare with tears in her eyes.

"Bella?" Mike asked.

She turned to look at him and then back at me.

Bella had a choice to make, and I'd had enough of her games. No matter how much I loved her, I couldn't continue on this way. If she chose Mike over me, I would walk away and never look back.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Will update tomorrow…or later…**

**Review!**

****NOTE** There was NO WAY in hell that I was going to pull-off the prom episode like Grey's did, but I tried (shrugs). That episode is one of my favorites, along with many others that have and will be showcased in this fic. **

**Show these two nuts…and me some love? **


	11. Chapter 11

**S****tephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Here's Thursday's update a little early. See you tomorrow (Friday)**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 11**

As human beings, we need one thing to technically be alive. When our heart is threatened, we respond in one of two ways. We either run or we attack. There's a scientific term for this, fight or flight. It's instinct. We can't control it, or can we?

I ran from that bedroom—away from Edward and away from my heart.

What was I doing? I have been denying my feelings for what seems like forever. I've been lying to myself, too.

What happens when we lie to ourselves so much that after awhile the lies start to seem like the truth? We deny so much that we can't recognize the truth right in front of our faces.

Sex gets people in trouble. Well, me in trouble. That's why I have shied away from it. I couldn't bring myself to be intimate with someone who wasn't Edward. I just couldn't do it. So, I came up with this celibacy garbage until I could finally move on.

Mike is a great guy. And so far, we have a platonic relationship. He adored me and wanted more, but he never pushed. He let me take the lead, and now we're good friends.

Edward...

_Edward—the married, adulterous, pigheaded, married liar. _

Now, healways pushed.

He pushed me to be with him, open up, be a better surgeon and a better person. He also pushed me to love him. Those were all things that I was so grateful for until he broke my heart.

That's the problem.

He broke my heart. Throughout every adult relationship that I have ever had, I never opened up as much as I did with Edward. He knew me and every part of me, so for him to do what he did...

It doesn't matter how long we were together.

Edward—my divorced ex-boyfriend, who I longed for, who I still love, who I miss, who I was scared of—broke my heart. I wasn't necessarily scared of him; I was scared of us.

Scared of the way he made me feel. Scared of how he made me forget myself. Constantly, I lost myself in him or with him—does it matter?

It hurts knowing that I could love someone that could hurt me so deeply. It hurts to know that us together was like a chemical concoction with a volatile reaction.

Nothing made sense to me anymore. He was always looking—looking at me with these longing and painful gazes. I tried my best not to stare back with the same look. Trust me; it was there. I just always averted my eyes. I hurt him just as much as he hurt me. We were both wrong. We both did things that were unforgivable.

What was my unforgivable sin, you may ask?

I couldn't let go. I was stubborn. I wouldn't listen, and couldn't forgive him. And when I did, I felt much better letting go of all the hate that I had toward him.

However, that only let the love back in. The love that never went away...

_That's so Bella._

Edward and Mike were two totally different people. I wanted to stay friends with Mike, and possibly one day be with him. He was safe—the safe choice. I also wanted to scream out to the world that I loved Edward, but I couldn't.

I wanted to like Mike more than a friend. My brain told me to, while my heart and all of Cootchieville wanted Edward. It's so frustrating. My whole being wanted Edward so bad. No longer did I care about the reasons we were separated. I just wanted him—to be wrapped in his arms, to accept the past and move forward.

I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"Bella." I heard Edward say behind me.

Suddenly, tears flooded my eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I turned to look at him. He looked like a disheveled mess, a mess that I caused.

_You should have kept your legs closed, slut!_

Where the hell were you when we were getting busy?

_Enjoying the view._

"Bella?" Mike asked inquisitively.

I turned to look at his confused face, and then turned back to Edward to hold up one finger. "Just give me a minute," I pleaded and my voice broke as I spoke.

Edward nodded and stepped away, while I turned back to Mike. "I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"Bella, honey. What's wrong?" He furrowed his brow and went to trail his hand in my hair, like he always does. We really are great friends, and I felt terrible that I was about to break his heart.

I stepped away from him. "I have to talk to Edward." I looked to the floor. "I love him, Mike…I know you wanted more and were willing to wait…but I love him. Even if he doesn't want me...I...I have to tell him. And...I just wanted you to know." My lip quivered and I stared unseeing down to the floor. The tears were flowing freely now, and I had so many emotions flowing through me it was scary. The one thing I knew for sure was that I needed Edward and his embrace, which will make it all better.

"All right," Mike said.

I chanced a look at Mike's face, and you know what I saw? No sadness or anger. He had a mask of understanding. He leaned his head down to mine. "Go to him, Bella. Don't wait any longer." He chuckled. "Maybe he won't look like that anymore—now that he has you back."

I nodded. "You're not mad?"

He smiled and handed me the napkin from under his drink. "No way." He wiped under my eyes. "You're a cool chick, and an amazing person. I knew we'd never get anywhere romantically. You were hurting, and I wanted to be there for you."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you," I said, as I leaned back to wipe my face with the napkin.

Why was I crying? I'm, hopefully, about to get Edward back.

_You're a confused, sad little girl who let the love of her life_ _go, because you simply couldn't forgive him_.

Mike nodded and gave me a pat on the back. "Is Hale seeing anyone?" he asked.

"Um…don't bother." I scrunched my nose. "Thanks for being so cool. I'll see you." I turned around, looking for Edward.

He was nowhere to be seen. I looked everywhere, and even asked people if they saw him; no one did. "Alice," I cried. She and Jasper were dancing and laughing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She slurred and tried to face me, while Jasper held her upright.

"Swan? Everything okay?" he asked.

"H-have you seen Edward?" I palmed my queasy stomach.

Jasper turned to take a look around. "I saw him about...forty minutes ago."

I nodded. "Okay...um, this was a great party."

"Taking off?" Alice asked.

"I think so." I grabbed the Corona out of her hand to take a swig. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Hey," Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder, "you should go lie down in the guest room. Don't leave like that." He pointed to my upset face.

"He's right...I'll worry." Alice breathed on me and I almost threw up in my mouth. Jasper must love her. She had the worst case of rotten liquor breath I had ever encountered.

I handed her the beer back. "I'll deal."

Turning from them, I knew that I blew it. My chance to reconnect with Edward wouldn't be immediate. When I had made it back to the closet for my coat, I continually had to rein in my sobs. Maybe Alice and Jasper were right. I needed to calm down before I left, because, I never intended on going home. I was going to his apartment.

With my head hung low, I retreated back into the guest bedroom before sobs could rack through my body.

I slammed the door shut behind me and slumped onto the floor. While I leaned against it, I heard someone clear their throat. Turning to the sound, I saw Edward gazing pensively out of the window with his back to me.

Sooner or later, we have to put aside our denial and face the world guns blazing.

Denial: it's not just a river in Egypt. It's a freaking ocean. So how do you keep from drowning in it?

_Go_ _to him, you idiot._

I know. I am.

I stood up and walked to him, placing my arms around his torso. He leaned into me as a sigh escaped his lips.

"I thought I'd never find you." I squeezed him tighter to me while I inhaled his scent.

He turned and placed his arms around me. "Bella, I had to let you find me. I couldn't—I—couldn't chase you or wait around to see you possibly kiss Newton. I couldn't see that. If he's the one you want—"

I placed my hand over his mouth, then felt something wet against my palm. "Did you just lick me?" I giggled through my tears.

He shrugged. I took my hand back, so he could speak. "Sorry," I muttered.

He licked his lips and smirked. "Salty."

I smiled and rested my head against his chest. "He's not the one I want. I want you. It's always been you." I think I heard that line in a movie somewhere, but it fit, so I went with it.

He placed his hand under my chin, lifting it up to face him. He looked to my lips and back to my eyes. I licked my lips in anticipation, thinking he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. He leaned his forehead against mine, closing his eyes tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He finally kissed me. "Thank you." He smiled widely while he pulled away.

"Thank _you,_" I said right back and kissed his lips again. I doubt I would ever tire of doing such a thing. "I want you. I want us back...I...I need you," I cried again. "Edward, I..."

He cut me off with his lips. "Before you say anything else...I have a confession to make," he whispered and my heart stopped.

Does he have another wife or a love child somewhere?_ Fuck me_. I stared at him wide-eyed and stiff with fear.

He chuckled. "Bella, it's nothing like that. Please loosen up." He gently shook my shoulders.

I gave him a placating smile, still wary about what was he going to say.

"I—I know I keep apologizing for what happened—"

I shook my head because I didn't want him to apologize again. I wanted to move forward. "You don't have to—"

"Let me finish."

I nodded.

"I keep apologizing for what happened and while I am very sorry, I never had the chance to tell you a few things. Like for instance, that night we were leaving the hospital? I planned on telling you that night and never had the chance…as you know." He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't about stringing you along. As soon as Tanya went to California, I wanted a divorce—before I even met you. I had to wait for an appointment with my lawyer. Then he canceled, and then I had to cancel. Bella, it was a mess, and it took some time, but I...I had planned to divorce her from the start. I'm sorry for not-not telling you."

So, he had planned on telling me and not keeping me in the dark? But why couldn't he tell me when we first started hanging out all the time?

"I was scared to tell you early on. I tried, tried to get the words out and I couldn't do it, afraid that I would lose you. Bella, I can't lose you. It hurts to be away from you. I—I, Bella, I love you."

He loves me? He loves me? He fucking loves me?

_See, I told you, you dumb bitch._

I thought, knew he was hurting, but never once did I factor in that he might just love me. I thought I was the fool in love with him.

I opened my mouth to speak and he interrupted me.

"You don't have to say it back." He kissed me. "I just needed you to know how I feel—how I feel about you. My God...I could kiss you forever." His eyes were filled with so much emotion while he kissed me five times in succession—these sweet, anything but chaste, pecks.

Me? I felt elated, happier than ever before. The man that I love loves me back.

"Edward, I—"

He placed a finger over my lips. "Please, don't. I just needed you to know how I feel."

I smiled and grasped both his hands, taking one effectively away from my mouth, so that I could speak. "Edward, I love you too. I'm not poetic like you, but I'd let you eat the last slice of cheesecake. That's how much I love you."

He grinned. "I'd let you eat the last spring roll and you know how much I love sushi." He chuckled. "But, not as much as I love you."

I buried my head into his chest, squeezing him tightly.

He was joking, trying to lighten up the mood. It was strange, how we could get so carried away with our emotions one minute and be joking together the next. I think Edward knew me better than I thought. I needed this. I needed a laugh, and I think he did too. I needed Edward, the person who always managed to put a smile on my face, back in my life. I needed to hear his laughter, needed to hear his corny jokes and banter. I needed him.

We both looked when the door shot open. Both Rosalie and Emmett came into the bedroom, kissing and pawing at each other frantically.

Emmett was pushing Rosalie toward the bed. The two of them didn't notice us just a few feet away. I stared at Edward wide eyed and he pointed to the door. It was our cue to leave.

Once outside the bedroom, we both laughed.

"They must be smashed not to have noticed us." Edward chuckled.

I nodded agreeing with him, continuing to laugh.

Maybe Rosalie was smashed, but I had my doubts. She came here tonight with that objective, to get Emmett into bed. I guess any bed would do. Her date with Dr. French, whatever his name was, didn't work out quite like she expected.

And she never stopped lusting after Emmett, swearing that he was a real sweetheart. I knew deep down, under his façade, that he was. He just didn't show that side to many people. Both Alice and Jacob always berated her, they didn't approve.

"There it is." Edward pointed to my face.

I smiled and looked to him confused. "There what is?"

"Your smile. It's a real Bella smile, and I missed it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck; he smiled widely in return.

"And there's yours," I giggled, staring at Edward's smile that I had missed so much, his beautiful smile that reached all the way up to his eyes.

"Bella, right now… I'm the happiest I've been in a long time and I, uh, hate to spoil it, but what are we?" he stammered. "I mean, can we start over or maybe pick up where we left off? Can I kiss you whenever I want?"

I was no longer confused or in denial about anything. I loved Edward and apparently he loves me, too. His loving me is something I'm still trying to wrap my head around.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess as long as we're together, it really doesn't matter…but I don't want us to be weird. Like…you should definitely stay at my apartment tonight." I bit my lip and looked to him sheepishly. "And you can kiss, hug, and fuck me whenever you want." I had to look away from him after that one. "I'm all yours." I cleared my throat.

_You're such a whore. Two hours ago you were celibate, and now that homeboy loves you, you want sex, sex, and more sex._

Bitch, we both have the same eyes. Shut the fuck up and recognize the hotness that is the man that loves us. Sex isn't the only thing I want. I actually have a few things on my mind for the weekend ahead.

_Sounds like a plan. _

"I—I—wow." He blew out a breath. "I like the way you think." He chuckled and smashed his lips against mine.

I pulled away. "What is it that _you_ want, Edward?" I asked. "It's always about what I want." I think I put the man through enough, put myself through enough. I could give him this, whatever he wanted. If I just looked at the bigger picture in the first place—took the time to listen, I could have saved the both of us some heartache.

"You! In any way, shape, or form. I want you, Bella."

I nodded.

"So, what do you say?" he asked.

"You have me. I was kind of asking, you know, relationship-wise? I mean, we don't need a label yet...if you don't want one." I fisted the back of his shirt, because I didn't want to let go.

"Do I have to get on my knees again?" He asked.

I giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "No, save that gesture for a later date." I winced and cringed, and couldn't believe I just said that.

He ignored that comment and smiled wider. "So, Bella Swan, does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend again?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I nodded and then squealed when I felt myself lifted off the ground. He spun me around and placed me back on my feet, planting a heart-searing kiss upon my lips. "God…I love you and I won't get tired of saying it." He chuckled.

"And I won't get tired of hearing it, as long as you don't. I love you, Edward."

"I'd like for us to pick up where we left off. It's me and you...no weirdness." He kissed me again. It has only been, what, twenty seconds since the last kiss? And I missed his lips already. How did I go weeks without them?

We decided then that it would be best to go back to the party. Edward insisted that we leave, but I had promised Alice that I would stay a while. I didn't even want to come to begin with and she showed up at the hospital this morning with this ridiculous costume.

I personally wanted to dress as a ghost, wear a sheet and hide away from Edward. I knew he would be here and that it would be hard. It was hard.

We had sex, confessed a few things, and now we're back together.

This was an awesome fucking party. I have to remember to thank Alice later.

"What's up with this naughty costume? It just doesn't seem like something you would wear?" Edward asked.

"It's not. This costume—this whole party was all Alice," I laughed. "I didn't have a costume, so she said I could wear the one she wasn't going to. Alice and Jasper were going to be a patient and a nurse? And I talked her out of being a troll..." I shrugged and pulled down the way too short dress. That was when I realized I really needed a bathroom and my panties. Damn.

Edward handed me a drink. "What is this?" I asked.

"Um...the punch? I have no idea."

I grinned. The punch has a little bit of everything in it.

He poured himself some Johnny Walker. "I figured it was all Alice. Look at Jasper," he laughed pointing and I did, too.

What I saw didn't surprise me. I had seen him earlier, dressed as Peter Pan. Alice had really gone into character earlier, smacking my ass with her wand. She said she was knocking some sense into me. I guess she did. Again, I have to thank her.

"And what's up with your costume? Did you come straight from work or are you just that lazy?" I asked before I took a sip of my drink.

He poked my side. "No, smart ass. I didn't want to come. I picked the first thing I could think of. Besides, don't let the costume fool you." He smirked, wrapping his arms around me again.

"Fool me?" I asked.

"Yes, fool you. I'm actually a vampire pretending to be a doctor." He surprised me by gathering me into his arms and biting my neck. Somehow within being squished, I spilled my drink on him.

"I'm so sorry," I giggled and tried to wipe it away. It was purple and ran down the front.

He shrugged. "No. big deal. I'll be right back. I'll go see if Jazz has a shirt I can borrow."

"Okay, I'm going to use the bathroom…Sorry." I winced again.

"Don't be. It was my fault." He showed me his teeth and bit down; I laughed.

He took my hand and led us toward the back, where Jasper's bedroom and the bathroom are.

"Yeah, you vampires can be tricky fuckers. What with your pretty sparkling penises and all."

He quirked a brow, tilting his head to the side, looking at me confused.

I quickly tried to explain. "I read these books, a saga really, and-"

"Love, I don't think I want to know." He chuckled, cutting me off. I nodded.

He didn't need to know about my reading material or my strange fixation with vampires. It's a guilty pleasure of sorts, when I actually have time to read anything besides a medical book.

Edward smacked my ass and walked away. I stared dreamily after him and then entered the bathroom. Quickly, I used the toilet, cleaned myself up, and then tried to clean off all the mascara that had pooled from under my eyes. Soon, I was good to go, and went back out to the party to look for Edward again.

"I must be in Neverland…Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Jasper shouted in my ear, while I poured myself another drink. "You and Edward?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Oh, thank God. I was getting ready to hide all the razor blades and ban him from the O.R.," he laughed.

"I think he went to find you. He needs a t-shirt or something." I shrugged, sipping my party punch.

"He knows where they are. So, I guess you two are an item again?"

"Hell, yeah. We, are," I shouted.

He raised his hand and I gave Jasper a high-five. "I'm glad. You make my boy happy, Swan."

I nodded and saw Alice walking over to us. "And you make my girl happy," I laughed as I wrapped my arms around Alice.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

I thought it best not to go into too many details. "Edward and I talked and worked things out. We're back together." I smiled.

Surprisingly, I was able to hear Alice's loud squeal over the music and the massive crowd. She hugged me tightly and then released me. What also surprised me was how excited Alice was. Normally, without alcohol, she really wouldn't be as excited. "Oh, this is so exciting. Isn't it, Jazz?" She turned to Jasper, who smiled and kissed her hair. "We can all go away together and go on double dates now. This is so cool. The four of us…you guys can be our Fred and Ethel." She waved a finger between Jasper and herself.

I shook my head no. "Wait a minute. Why do we have to be Fred and Ethel?" I asked.

"We're totally Lucy and Ricky," Edward laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

/=/=/=/=/=/

Edward and I spent the rest of the weekend together, what was left of it anyway.

We finally said good-bye Sunday night, after we had spent nearly two days naked or in our underwear. Edward only had that one pair of scrubs. We would see each other tomorrow.

Suddenly, the hospital didn't seem like such a ghastly place. I looked forward to going in tomorrow. I looked forward to seeing Edward.

I couldn't believe that it could be so easy, picking up where we left off, yet it was. It was effortless, like second nature, like breathing or going to the bathroom.

Okay, that was a weird analogy and completely random, but totally fucking true.

Monday morning, I didn't see Edward. It didn't surprise me that he was late. I had tired him out over the weekend after all. I did see Alice, though. She looked sad and depressed, and I had no idea what was wrong.

"Hey, you, what's wrong?" I asked as we walked into the elevator. "Are you still hungover?"

She shrugged and continued to look at the floor. I put my arm around her. "Lucy, you have some 'splainin' to do!" I shook my finger.

She grinned up at me, only for her face to crumble in tears. Soothingly, I rubbed her back until the elevator stopped at our floor. "Not now…" She sniffled.

We speedily walked to the stairwell and she sat on the step, cradling her head. I knew the motion all too well, having spent a lot of time in that position over the past few weeks. Something was wrong, like really wrong, for Alice to give a shit.

"Jasper is cheating on me." She blurted.

I covered my mouth with my hand and sat next to her.

"He's always so busy." She scoffed. "He has his laundry sent out, so I took it upon myself yesterday. I just threw some shit in the washer, and you know what I found?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"Panties! I found panties in one of his scrub tops. They were right in the breast pocket. He slept with one of these sluts around here, but that's not the worst part."

"The worst part?" I asked. "It gets worse than that?"

"I'm pregnant," she sobbed harder, hugging me tightly to her.

How can this be? Jasper cheating on her? The man adored her, damn near worshiped the ground she walked on. I was shocked that she was pregnant, but not surprised. Yeah, I was surprised, but a baby isn't the end of the world.

Why is it that when you're happy, others aren't, and when you're miserable, the whole world is laughing and having a good time? Shit doesn't make sense.

"Look at these hands, Bella." She held her hands out to me. "Don't you know what happens to pregnant interns?"

I shook my head no.

"I will not switch to another specialty or join the vagina brigade or pop zits for a living in dermatology. These are fine surgical hands." She continued to wave her hands around. "I don't even like children!" she shouted at the ceiling or God. "My father's friend is a pediatrician, and I shadowed him in med school when he was nice enough to let me visit...Those brats got me sick all the time. All they have to do is sneeze on you...and they cry," she cried harder and covered her face.

"Does Jasper know?" I asked.

She shook her head no as she picked it up to look at me. "I don't know how to tell him." She shook her head frantically.

"Calm down." I continued to rub her back.

"After I found the panties, I left and didn't even give him a reason as to why I was leaving. I couldn't…you know?"

I dug into my purse to see if I had a tissue or something. Luckily, I had an old Dunkin' Donuts napkin. "Here."

She took it from me to wipe her nose. "He called me all night, left message after message. I didn't have it in me to listen to them."

"I think you should talk to him and find out about the panties, and tell him about the baby…"

"Oh...fuck you. You were moping around here for weeks, all because Cullen was married. That's nothing compared to this!" she shouted.

"Whoa! Alice, this isn't a competition...And this _is_ more important. I wasted weeks being stubborn...What I'm trying to say is, save yourself and Jasper some grief by just talking to him—putting it all out there."

She nodded and didn't look convinced.

"You were so drunk Friday night…did you know you were pregnant?" I asked.

"Nope. Not until yesterday afternoon. That's when I took the test."

I sighed and rose from the steps. "You ready, chica? Let's show off those hands." I smiled.

She gave me half a grin and followed me into the locker room.

We changed into our scrubs, and then Alice looked to me with a newfound happiness in her eyes. It was small, but something. "I don't know what I am going to do about Jazz, but I know what I am going to do about that slut." She waved around a Ziploc bag.

"Whatever gets you through the day." I patted her back before she ran from me and out of the locker room.

We met up with the other interns and Edward. He was here, and gave my hand a slight squeeze, before we went off to do rounds. We briefly saw all of his patients; there weren't many. Jacob and I had discharged so many people on Friday. We had a slew that needed to be let go, and I picked up the slack. Jacob was really sick Friday with one helluva cold. Edward actually sent him home early—not for his benefit. He didn't want Jacob spreading his germs.

Then, we all trailed back to the nurses' station for roll call. Alice wasn't here, and was probably off plotting her revenge. Edward smirked and sent a wink my way. I blushed and winked back.

_Why are you blushing, girl? You are in no_ _way innocent. You weren't blushing when you were_—

Shut up!

_Or when he was—_

Shut up!

_69, shower wall, kitchen counter, butt-sex-loving skank!_

I giggled at my psyche. Don't knock it 'til you try it, and it's not like he used the peen yet.

_I was there, too, moron_. _And…yeah. What you said_.

Jacob noticed the exchange and nudged me with his elbow. "What's up with you and Cullen?" he whispered.

I didn't reply. Edward had started to speak, and I didn't want to be rude, like I usually was. That was before. Today is a new day, and I have my fuckhot boyfriend back. Dr. Hot-pants in the flesh.

I internally squealed.

"Come on, Bella, spill—out with it. I want to know," Jacob pressed.

My head whipped to Alice as she sprinted back to us, all while she smiled widely. "What did you do?" I hissed because I knew that smile meant trouble.

"Come on, Bella. Tell me." Jacob nudged me, which caught Edward's attention and Rosalie's.

"Tell him what, Bella? Alice, what's going on?" Rosalie asked through a yawn.

"Nothing," the both of us said quickly and in unison.

"You owe me a Pepsi," Alice giggled.

I smiled at her. Whatever she just did had her looking and feeling much better.

"Ladies, Black, is there a problem?" Edward asked.

We all shook our heads no, and then we noticed Dr. Cullen, Sr. pacing and looking at all of us suspiciously. "Will someone tell me..." He trailed off, continuing to pace.

Edward turned his attention to him, looking at him confused, as were the rest of us. "Black," Edward turned back to us, "you're on scut today. You're still sick, right?"

Jacob nodded and nudged my side again, while I tried to ignore him.

"What's with the touching?" Edward asked him.

"No-nothing, sir." Jacob stepped away from me.

I winked at Edward.

He grinned back, moving on to Rosalie. "Hale, you're with Dr. Weber. She doesn't have much. When noon rolls around, see if you can help Dr. Gerandy." He turned to Alice. "And once again, Brandon, Dr. Whitlock would like you with him today—"

"Oh, no. Dr. Cullen please, anything put that—" She nudged my other arm. "Can't I switch with Bella?" she pleaded.

"Dr. Whitlock didn't ask for Bella. He asked for you—"

"Please, Dr. Cullen!" she begged.

"I haven't even given her an assignment yet—"

"I don't care what it is."

"Can you let me speak?" Edward asked.

Alice kept going. "I've had enough ortho, please!"

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting frustrated with her. "Why are you all so goddamn whiny? I have a great, long weekend, which I don't see too often—I'm usually here six days a week, and NO! It all has to end Monday morning…" Edward continued his rant and paced around in a circle.

"I think the man has finally lost his mind," Jacob laughed.

I turned and slapped his arm. He was bad-mouthing my boyfriend after all. Jacob gasped. "You're fucking him again, aren't you?"

Three things happened at once. Edward turned a hateful glare on Jacob. Rosalie gasped, and Dr. Cullen, Sr. came storming back to us.

I'm sure other things happened in the world at that moment, like people dying, crying, or making love, but those were the most important things happening in my world.

"Can someone TELL ME whose GODDAMN PANTIES WERE ON THE BULLETIN BOARD!" the chief shouted. "This is a HOSPITAL, people! We SAVE LIVES!" he continued, and I bet the whole floor heard him.

So, that's what Alice did. She put the tramp's panties up on the bulletin board. I turned and winked at her.

"What?" Edward asked his father.

"Panties on the bulletin board. Do any of you know anything about them?" He held up a white thong. Not any white thong, my fucking thong.

Oh, God. This is so embarrassing, but wait…

Jasper isn't cheating on Alice. The scrub top was Edward's, who's a little sneak. He knew I was looking for them and he didn't say anything.

Panty stealer!

In my head, I pointed an accusatory finger at him, while I screamed, "Panty Stealer!"

His punishment, he had to take the ones I was wearing now off—

_With his teeth_.

Yeah, with his teeth.

That perverted sonofabitch would probably like that.

Think of something else.

_I'm working on it_.

Okay, get back to me later.

"I'm going to show these to everyone until someone confesses. This is inexcusable!" He huffed and stormed away.

Edward turned back to us, throwing a sheepish smile my way, before he cleared his throat. "Okay, children, where were we?" he asked.

"Uh, you were having some sort of bitch fit, sir," Jacob said.

Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "Right." He rocked back on his heels. "Brandon, Dr. Whitlock is expecting you in O.R. Two—"

"Oh my God, please!" she nearly shouted. "Anything but that."

"I haven't done much ortho lately." I threw that out there.

Edward groaned. "Brandon, just go to the emergency room. Do sutures, treat, triage, I don't care. Just keep yourself busy." He waved his hand at her.

Rosalie nudged my arm again. "He's baaa-aack," she said in a low voice.

I smiled because she was correct. The good, happy, more humanly Edward was back—the happy resident Edward.

"I guess that means you'll assist Dr. Whitlock?" he asked me.

"Sure…whatever you want me to do…I'll do it." I bit my lip.

"I know, and no…you won't be assisting him," he paused to grin at me, and then shook it off to pace in front of us.

"I would like you all to remember that we are doctors. As doctors we know everybody's secrets. We know medical histories, sexual histories, and confidential information, which are as essential to a surgeon as a 10-blade…and every bit as dangerous." He stopped pacing to look at Jacob. "We keep secrets. We have to, but not all secrets can be kept." Edward's eyes lingered on Rosalie and then Jacob again.

"Outside the four walls of this hospital, we all have lives, secrets which are no one's business besides our own. I know you're all friends; however, I am asking this of you guys as a fellow colleague. No one wants to hear what you have to say—idle gossip. This is a hospital not social hour at some bar." He smirked.

And I fought the urge to claw his scrubs off and sit on his face. My panties tend to get wet just by watching him when he's all superior and speaking so intelligently.

_You like it when he gets all bossy?_

It's hot, just look at him.

_You sound like some sick little girl with daddy_ _issues_.

Oh, please. Don't get all Freudian on me now.

"That's all." He excused us.

Jacob and Rosalie had walked away, and I stayed behind with Alice.

"Slutty mistress," she giggled and bumped her hip with mine.

"Pregnant whore." I bumped her back.

"Yeah, sleeping with our bosses was a great idea." She scoffed, walking away. Wait! The panties, shit!

"Alice!" I shouted after her. She gave me a wave and kept on walking.

Fuck.

I looked back to Edward, staring at him wide eyed.

"Oh, Swan. You will actually be working with me today. It's been a while." He smiled.

"What about ortho?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Who cares? He only wanted Brandon because…of some shit. Oh—how the fuck did your panties get on the bulletin board?" he whispered.

"Because of you…you panty stealer." Even if it was only a whisper, I took the chance to point my finger.

"Panty stealer…me?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes, you. And you have no idea how much trouble it caused. Alice found them in your scrub top, thinking it was Jasper's and oh God, now your father has them." I held my head.

He laughed. "Relax…I'll get them back for you."

I shook my head. "It's not the panties. Alice thinks Jasper is sleeping around and ewww!" I slapped his arm. "You think I want them back, after being in your father's hands—after he shows them all around the hospital?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"It's not funny." I grumbled.

Edward looked around and lifted his hand, tickling my cheek. "Yes, it was," he said quickly and continued to laugh.

I smiled despite myself. It is kind of funny. If only my parents could see me now. They think I'm in the Big Apple being some great surgeon. If only they knew... If only they knew that their daughter's underwear were now being paraded around a hospital. Why? She couldn't control herself and had sex in an inappropriate place.

"Well, we scrub-in in twenty minutes. Did you want to maybe grab some coffee?" he asked.

"No…That speech was nice and all, but I have to find Alice. She's hurting and I – she shouldn't be. It was all a misunderstanding…I'll see you in a few," I said as I went to walk away from him.

"Not so fast…you should take the stairs." He smirked.

We both took a look around and nonchalantly walked into the stairwell. The door was barely closed before he crashed his lips against mine. We kissed and pawed at each other, getting really hot and heavy. When we heard footsteps coming down the stairs, we turned and saw Emmett.

"Please, don't stop on my account." He chuckled and went for the door. "Carry on." He gestured with his hand.

"Yeah, I should go." I panted, leaving our embrace.

"Yeah, but hurry back." He pushed some hair away from my face.

I ran down the stairs to the emergency room. I looked everywhere for Alice and asked a nurse where she was. I walked to one of the bays, as Alice was doing an exam.

"Have you had this shortness of breath before?" she asked.

"No, just the past few days," the patient replied.

"And how long have you been smoking?" Alice asked.

"Oh…I don't smoke," the patient said.

"Judging by the nicotine stains, your fingers do."

I stifled a chuckle. Patients lie all the time, which is stupid because the truth always comes out.

Just like dirty laundry or panties.

"I'm going to send you for a chest x-ray, just to be on the safe side, but it sounds to me like you just have bronchitis." She rubbed his arm and walked out of the room. "Bella, he sent you down here, too?" she asked. "It'll be so much fun."

I shook my head no. "About the panties—"

"Fucking brilliant, right?" She smiled.

"No, not brilliant. They were my panties."

She narrowed her eyes and her nostrils flared.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no—that was Edward's scrub top you found. Remember at the party, he had to borrow a t-shirt from Jasper?" I rushed out and gasped for air.

"So, they're your panties and it was Edward's shirt? You're not fucking Jasper and he's only fucking me?" She smiled.

"Uh, yeah. That's it." I tapped my nose.

She squealed and hugged me tightly, earning curious glances from onlookers. "He loves me and I'm going to have a baby," she whispered.

I smiled widely and nodded again. "You sure are." I squeezed her hands.

"Oh God, Bella…That still doesn't make it okay. How am I supposed to tell him?" she asked.

"He seems genuine. You don't think he'd like dump you or hate you, do you? He's what, thirty-three?" I asked.

"In two months, he will be."

"He's old enough to know better, you too. If he was that concerned about it, don't you think he should have used protection? And you, shouldn't you have done the same? If you two were being careless, then shame on both of you if you both can't handle the consequences." There, that's Bella's wisdom of the day.

"Damn, Bells. Did you have to get all after school special on me?" She grumbled.

"No. After school special would be me talking you off a ledge or yelling at you for smoking pot," I laughed.

"Anyway, did you want to get some coffee?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I just found out yesterday, and I need my caffeine," she whined.

"Sorry. I can't. I have to head back up." I pointed to the elevator.

"Oh, are you scrubbing with my baby daddy?" she laughed.

"No, Edward. Hopefully, my future baby daddy," I giggled.

**Thank you for reading**

**Silly romantic comedy time! You guys ready? (I think some of the stuff is funny ::****shrugs::****)**

**Leave me your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who continues to read and review! You guys are amazing!**

**This is Friday's update!**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 12 **

**A**s soon as Edward left to get us some dinner, I called my mom. Once again, I was feeling a little down, but still, I was very okay. This was the first Thanksgiving that I had spent without my family.

Thursday—Thanksgiving—we actually had to work. Many people took the day off. Edward and his group of interns, which included me—were all swamped with things to do. Friday was no different and today it was kind of slow. I wanted to call my mother, who left message after message on my phone, as soon as I got home.

It didn't work out that way. In fact, I've been so busy in general, I haven't spoken to my mother at all in weeks. We briefly spoke right before I had to scrub earlier this week. Yet, I neglected to tell her many things, like about how Edward and I are back together.

I wondered how she'd take it.

"Hey," I said.

"_Well, it's nice of you to call."_ Her tone was clipped.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy and—"

"_Oh, I know. Trust me; I love it when you call often, but when you don't, I know you're okay. No news is always good news when it comes to my baby girl." _

I smiled. "You know me so well."

"_I used to wash your ass…" _

"What does that—"

"_It has everything to do with it."_ She snorted. _"I am your mother…Now tell me, are you and Edward back together?" _

I giggled. "How'd you know?"

"_Moms know these things." _

"No they don't—not over three thousand miles away, they don't." I started to clear off the counter, so we could eat when Edward came back. We snuck away when we could and had lunch so early. Lately, I can't be choosey with my lunch times. We eat when we can. That's seems to be the name of the game. We rest, eat, and do everything "when" we can, because if we wait, we may not get the chance to do so.

"_Well, you sound happier…and you haven't called home crying about the horrible things he's done—"_

"I never—"

"_Yes, you did…and you did some horrible things, too."_ She chuckled. _"Did you spend the holiday with his family? You can tell me. I won't get upset,"_ she lied.

"No…we had to work. I told you that." I placed some napkins and utensils onto the counter. "How's Dad?" I asked.

"_Working. You honestly didn't miss much this year—nothing too exciting. Seth and Harry came over. Sue was stuck working like you." _She let out an elongated sigh._ "I really love Thanksgiving. It's a shame we couldn't all get together. Still, I don't want you to feel badly. You didn't miss anything. _

"Even so, I would have liked_—loved_—__to have seen you guys…" I sighed and tightened my sweater around myself. It was freezing in my apartment.

"_How's Christmas looking? Will you be coming home?"_ she asked.

"I don't know…I won't know until at least two weeks before, when the schedule is up—sorry." I shivered a bit and nearly sprinted to the radiator. Edward had been fiddling with this thing before. I can't make heads or tails of it, but I was willing to try.

"_So…Bella, what's new?"_

"Nothing." I tried to turn the knob and it wouldn't budge.

"_Nothing?" _she giggled. _"Did you and Dr. Cullen,"_ her tone was flirty_, "have a nice reunion?"_

I heard Edward jiggling the keys into the lock on the door. "Yeah, we did, but there's nothing new. We, um, picked up where we left off." She had me giggling now. "Edward just came back and we're about to eat, so…" I sat back on my legs, still sitting on the floor. "I'll call you tomorrow. I'm off tomorrow…finally."

"_They're running you ragged, aren't they?" _

"No—"

"_If Edward is there, I want to talk to him,"_ she said.

"Oh, no…" I stood up to smile at Edward. He didn't go far, judging by the Gray's Papaya bag in his hand he went to the corner and back. "Hot dogs?" I grinned in his direction.

He nodded. "Mom?" He pointed to my phone.

"Yup."

"_I want to talk to him…"_

I held the phone out, figuring there was no point in fighting her.

Edward smirked and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

I didn't even bother to listen, and began to unload the bag.

"Yes…yes, we're being safe."

"Oh my God!" I shouted. "Mom!"

Edward gave me a pointed look. "I'm sure you see many things on the news—things that happen here in New York, but I assure you we're being safe." He winked, and I instantly relaxed. "Well, yes…we're safe in that department, too."

I smacked my forehead, but then inhaled deeply when I opened the Gray's Papaya bag. It smelled heavenly.

Edward nervously laughed. "Uh, grandchildren…um, wow."

"Okay!" I shouted and grabbed the phone from him.

_"…I can't wait to hold one of my grandbabies. Of course, we have to meet you first, before we give you our blessing. Mr. Swan is just dying to meet you."_

"You told Daddy?" I asked.

_"Oh."_ She was surprised it was me again. _"Yes…I did. Honestly, Bells. He was bound to find out sooner or later. Did you plan to keep Edward a secret forever?"_

"No, but…Did you tell him everything?" I whispered and turned away from Edward.

_"Ahuh._" She breathed. _"Did you know that Edward got a speeding ticket last year? Ask him why?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah…'cause my boyfriend is a criminal."

_"Speeding is serious business. Where was he going in such a hurry?"_

"Mom, really? Who cares?" I asked.

_"I do. Ask him."_

"No," I laughed.

_"I'll ask him."_

"No…look, Mom, I love you, love you, love you—" I pulled the phone away from my ear after I heard the click. "She hung up on me!" I turned back to Edward.

He was already munching on a hot dog. "Isn't that your thing?"

I scoffed, placing my hands on my hips. "_I_…"_ I pointed to myself, "_was supposed to hang up on _her_." I threw the phone down onto the couch.

"Oh." He went back to eating. "Are you okay? You've been so moody today...and yesterday." He commented with his mouth full and a brow raised.

"I'm fine." I walked to sit next to him. "Can you turn the heat up?"

He chewed furiously, so he could answer me. "It won't go any higher. We should call your landlord."

"It's late." I grabbed the drinks he brought with him. "Oh…so good, but I'm going to freeze." I sucked on my frozen piña colada.

"So…you want kids, like in the future, I mean." He sipped his own drink.

"Um…Wow that just…came out of nowhere." I put some mustard on my hot dog. "Do you?" Quickly, I took a bite so I wouldn't have to answer right away.

That sneaky butthead did the same as he shrugged his shoulders. Well, two could play that game. With a newfound trepidation, I stared at my food and got to work on it. "Huh, what'd you say?" I asked between his bites, and he shoved a whole fucking hot dog in his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

We kept eating and eating so fast, while we avoided the subject. Soon, the food was gone and I thought I was going to vomit. I was so full—full on hot dogs.

_Blech. You're going to have some ungodly gas tonight, girlfriend._

"Fuck," I muttered.

"I can't," Edward whined. "Not now." He rubbed his stomach.

"What?" I leaned back to rub circles into my own.

"We can't fuck just yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Scared you'll get me knocked up."

"Scared I'll puke on you." He grabbed my hand. "You never answered my question."

I sighed and looked down, since there was no way to avoid the subject now. "It's not something I ever thought about."

"But you want them." It wasn't a question.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not very…motherly? And I haven't been around many children…I don't know. I definitely don't want any now. It's not the right time."

He nodded.

"You?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "No…I don't, but…I love you and if someday you want a kid, we can have one."

I snorted. "But _only_ if _I_ want one?" I grinned.

He swallowed. "It's just…I don't know. When your mom brought it up," he looked uneasy, "I figured it was another one of those conversations we should have, before we got any more serious? I mean, if we want different things—" He waved a hand. "Forget I said anything."

I pursed my lips. "So, before we went any further…you wanted to make sure we were on the same page because what's the point of wasting each other's time if in the future we want totally different things?" I rushed out and was out of breath. "Damn…I need to lie down." I left him at the counter to plop down on to the couch.

He came over to place my phone on the coffee table and lift my legs to sit under them. "I'm sorry…if you want kids—"

"Hey," I grabbed his hand, "I don't know what I want. What I want right now is to shower and maybe sleep." I pouted and rubbed my stomach. "We have time to talk about that crap anyway. Before I even think about having kids, my residency has to be finished."

"Thank God…so…we have roughly four more years until the subject is brought up again?" He grinned at me.

I grinned back. "Pretty much. Why aren't you a fan of kids? I've seen you with them, and you're great." I smiled so wide thinking about Edward with the few toddlers I've seen him treat. My ovaries threaten to explode just from the image alone. He's amazing with kids and hearing that he's not fond of them is surprising.

He started to take my boots off of me. "I don't know…I like kids. Before I settled on vascular surgery, I thought about doing my fellowship in pediatric surgery." He just stopped talking, but that was okay because he started to massage my feet.

"Go on." I slumped into the couch. It was okay, but I still wanted to know.

"Don't pester me, Renee." He teased, actually sounding like my dad.

"Ewww." I kicked against his hand.

He laughed. "When I was kid, my dad was never home—I never saw the man. Then, when I grew up, I fell in love with medicine—my first love, if you will—and I could relate with him. Even if I'm tired and dragging my feet, there's nowhere else I'd rather be…there's a time and place for everything, and children…they just never fit into the equation." He squeezed my heel. "Now you come along." He smirked at me. "And all I want to do is be with you, so…if in the future it's something you need to have, I'll be along for the ride—'cause I'm not going anywhere, unless you kick me to the curb."

"Never," I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You say that now…I don't want to say anything to upset you, but I'm pretty set in my mind—about not wanting them…I'd have them, though, for you. But, I'm sorry." He palmed his face. "No. I really don't want kids—especially not now. I'd be open to discuss this again in a few years—"

"It's not something I ever thought about either, neither is marriage. If it's not broke, don't try to fix it, right?" I giggled and pulled the afghan on top of me.

"That's what I always say." Edward came to curl up at my side. "How'd I get so lucky?" he asked.

"You were at the right place, at the right time…I don't know," I mumbled, and drifted off with Edward's soft breaths hitting my neck.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised that it was morning. Sunlight filtered in through the window, and I was soaking wet with sweat. Edward and I slept crammed on the couch again, but I was grateful. Had we slept in my bedroom, we would have frozen to death. It's even colder in there. Here on the couch, we were practically on top of each other—body heat is the best heat.

"Edward." I turned to kiss his forehead.

He rubbed his face into my neck and grunted.

"Wake up." I tried pushing against him, having to pee and feeling very uncomfortable. "Edward."

"Sleep."

"I gotta pee," I said.

He tightened his hold, and it was annoying me.

"Get off!" I pushed him.

"Goddamn!" He let me up, and then fell back onto the couch.

I shivered all the way over to the bathroom, where I swear the toilet bowl was almost frozen, too. "Shit." I shuddered as the cold seat hit my ass. Then, my shit became a double-shit when I saw I had gotten my period. I knew it was coming today and had forgotten. Damn. Our day off just became boring.

"Morning, again." Edward just walked in to grab his toothbrush.

"Excuse you." I covered my crotch and panties, while I stared up at him.

He didn't even look at me while he put toothpaste on his brush. "I don't mind."

"I do…my bladder is shy," I lied.

He started to brush his teeth, and then sat on the ledge of the bathtub—all while he stared at me.

"Edward!"

He rolled his eyes at me, leaving the bathroom.

"Honestly," I said to myself, while I took care of business. Then, when I was brushing my own teeth, he came in to put his toothbrush back and take a piss.

My eyes followed the steady stream into the toilet. "Um…" I said before I spit.

"What?" He gave it a little wiggle and put the mouse back in the house.

"Nothing." I wiped my mouth with a towel.

Never in my life had I seen a man_ that_ comfortable before. In every one of my relationships, bathroom stuff was always done alone, even shower time—which I've only ever done with Edward, too.

"You want breakfast?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "I never want breakfast." I didn't understand why I always had to say it.

"It's our only day off…We should do something." He hugged me.

I gave him a squeeze and left the bathroom. Going into my bedroom, I began to undress, leaving my panties on.

"I like the way you think."

I giggled and grabbed my bathrobe, still very cold. "I need a shower." I scrunched my nose. "Alone." I rushed out as an afterthought.

"Oh?"

I looked down. "I have my period...It's just...you know, weird?"

"Oh." He raised his brows. "So, what? Why is it weird?"

"So…" I widened my eyes and grabbed some sweats out of my chest of drawers.

He sighed. "Don't turn off the shower. It takes forever for it to warm. I'll head in after you." He slapped my ass.

I grinned. "Thank you." For some reason I thought that whole mess was going to turn into a fight. Then, how much fun would our shower be if we fought beforehand?

After my shower and his, he came out to join me in the living room. I was watching TV and sipping on my coffee.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "I never want breakfast." By now the cramps had kicked in and the Advil hadn't. "I don't want to do anything today. Later, I _should_ do laundry." I stuck out my tongue, hating the Laundromat. "I have some spare panties in my locker at work," I said to myself.

"You can do your laundry at my place." He gave my thigh a squeeze and rose to open the refrigerator door. "I used the last of the detergent, though. So, we should pick some up—food, too….Why don't you ever have food?" He turned back to me with the fridge door wide open.

I shrugged. "I'm not usually home during meal times…When we weren't together, I'd eat at the hospital. And you like to order out." I gestured to him.

"No, I don't." He chuckled and grabbed the box of Wheaties from the cabinet. "I always cook for you when you come over."

I nodded. "You can cook here, too."

"So could you." He filled a bowl with cereal. "You_ never_ cook for me."

I laughed. "Oh, because I'm a woman, I should just cook for you?"

"Whoa!" He stepped back to stare at me wide-eyed. "I didn't say that."

"But you implied it." I turned off the television, not finding anything worth watching anyway. "If you want to cook, Edward, no one is stopping you. For the last time, I don't eat breakfast foods except cereal, which I'm content to eat any time of the day."

"Christ…" He slammed the milk down. "This shit is old."

"What?" I spat. "What's_ old_ is you continuing to ask me if I want breakfast!" I shouted.

"No...the milk is all curdled." He scoffed at the carton.

"Oh…" I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll buy more…whenever."

"Bella, you're an adult now…you don't have to live like—"

I threw the afghan off of me. "Like what?"

"Like…you're still in college, eating Ramen noodles and—"

"Fuck you. If you don't like it here, why don't you go back to that posh little apartment you have, with all the food, your own washing machine, and heat. I bet Tanya made it all nice and cooked for you all the time. I'm sorry…I'm not Tanya." I left the couch to go into my bedroom.

"That bitch never cooked either—"

I turned to him with my nostrils flaring. "Now, I'm a bitch?"

He held his head. "Holy-fucking-shit…No…No, I never said that—that you were."

"Um…yeah, ya did." I put my hand on my hip. "'Either', implies like…as well. 'That bitch never cooked either'…you bunched us together." I brought my hands together.

He pulled me into his arms. "Um…no. I don't even understand what you mean…_Either_ way, that's not what I meant." He kissed my hair. "Never...Bella, I'd never call you_—"_

I was still pissed. "Get off me."

He backed away from me slowly.

"I'm sorry this place isn't fancy or whatever, but it's mine. I'm never home, so my milk goes bad. I have a slumlord, so it's cold. I can't have a washing machine, so I have to go to the Laundromat…I eat cereal and Top Ramen because they're quick…but not very nutritious." My lip quivered and I bit it down. "I live like this because…it's all I've known since I left home for college. My scholarships didn't cover for much else, and I always felt bad asking my parents for money. My dad's not a wealthy surgeon like yours. That's okay, though, because I love my life and my apartment. I've always loved everything I ever had! And I refuse to let you make me feel bad about it!" I threw my hands up.

"Bella, baby..." He touched my cheek. "That's not_—"_

I turned my head away from him. "I'm sorry you don't like it here—I get it, you're not used to it. No hard feelings. I won't ask you to come back here." I ranted, albeit in a whisper.

"Bella…" He reached for my hand.

"It's fine. Go get breakfast…do whatever. I'll call you later." I turned to go back into the bedroom.

Edward didn't come after me. It wasn't that I wanted him to; I just expected to hear him let himself out, and he hadn't. I was content to hide under my blankets, curled up in a fetal position.

_Might as well, since you acted like a damn baby. _

No, I didn't.

_Yes, you did. He never insulted you. The man likes food, and you never have food. Didn't Renee ever tell you that food is that fastest way to a man's heart?_

Shut up. He has two hands, and if he wants food, he can make it himself.

_You used to cook all the time when you lived at home. _

I know, but for him to just expect me—

_Edward never—never ever—treated you like the rest of those chauvinistic pigs at the hospital. He cooks for you, too. All he was getting at was he doesn't always have to take the first step. You can cook, too, and not wait around for food to be delivered to your doorstep. _

Shut up.

_You've gotten lazy, Swan. Having one day off a week sucks, but you don't always have to lounge around in your pajamas. _

Suddenly, I felt the bed dip beside me, so I lifted the blanket to look up at Edward. He sat next to me with the TV remote in his hand and the bowl of cereal in the other. "I love this apartment," he said.

I didn't reply.

"I love you and your curdled milk." He lifted the spoon, where there was, in fact, spoiled milk along with a few Wheaties.

"Don't eat that," I said as I hopped up.

"Why? I love everything about this place…" He shoved the spoon into his mouth, while my stomach turned. "Delicious…I don't need anything from anywhere." He chewed quickly and didn't even make a face when he swallowed. "I love this apartment because you live here. And, as long as I have you, I don't need anything else."

My lip quivered again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He continued to eat.

I tried to pull the bowl from him. "I'll get dressed, and we'll go to the diner…I can have a hamburger or something."

"If you want." He wouldn't even look at me. "Look, it's 'Shark Week' on Discovery." He pointed with the remote, and then placed it down to grab the spoon. "I didn't even know you had cable in here."

"I don't have cable _at all_…um…it came with the apartment, but I wouldn't tell anyone that. It's just basic cable, anyway." I stopped his hand. "Sorry for acting like a brat."

He sighed and turned to place the bowl down. "Don't be." He held my cheek. "Grab your clothes. We'll go to the supermarket and do our laundry. Then, you can stay over because…" He looked around. "Although this place is great," he held my chin, "it's fucking freezing. I don't want you to catch a cold. The both of us can't afford to get sick."

"Okay," I whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I rested my head on his chest. "You'll teach me how to be an adult? You already taught me how to open up and talk about my 'feelings'…and now you can teach me how to, to do other stuff." I grinned when I felt the rumble of his chuckle under my head.

"Sure…we can do that. Do you…know how to cook?"

"Yeah." I kissed his clothed belly. "And…I'll—maybe I can show you tonight?" I picked my head up to look at him. "I can make chicken, beef, pork, and I can prepare just about any kind of fish, but don't tell anybody that." I pecked his lips. "I don't do any of that fancy stuff. My dad loves to eat, so…I'm a 'meat and potato' cooker."

"Well, I'm a 'meat and potato' kind of guy, too…You can cook _if_ you want." He stared into my eyes.

I stared back, and then, of course, I attacked his mouth. We rolled around the bed, kissing each other frantically, until Edward gently pushed my face back. "We'll never do anything today if we keep at this." He looked away from me. "I'm probably a fool—but I'm starving."

I swallowed and huffed a breath. "And I'm wearing my last clean pair of panties."

"Let's go. You don't even have to change."

I left him to look down at my attire, noticing that I was wearing ratty sweats and an even rattier sweatshirt. I matched, though. "Okay."

"I like this." He pulled me into him. "Me and you…all comfortable."

I sighed. "Yeah…me too." I turned in his arms. "I never had this before."

"Me neither."

"You were married," I said.

He kissed my forehead. "Maybe…I was slightly comfortable with the arrangement, but we were never…like where we__—me and you_—___are now."

"Oh." I looked down.

"You don't understand?" he asked.

"I think so." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Let me put it this way," he kissed my lips, "I never missed her enough to barge into the bathroom, while she peed or brushed her teeth." He kissed along my cheek. "Never cared if she ate…I never drank her curdled milk." He bit my earlobe. "She was more like a roommate."

"Okay…I get it." I pulled away from him.

"Come on; let's go before we waste the day."

I checked the time. Since we had fallen asleep so early, it was actually only 9:00 a.m.; meanwhile, we were both showered and _almost_ ready for the day ahead.

"On my days off, I do my laundry, go grocery shopping, and clean my apartment. I also wake up early enough so that I can relax all afternoon." He squeezed my ass.

I nodded. "Sounds good."

Gathering all my dirty laundry didn't take up too much time. Neither did getting ready and making sure I had everything for tomorrow morning.

/=/=/=/=/

After we ran a few errands and I had started my first load of laundry, I wandered around Edward's kitchen. I was looking for certain things, like pots, pans, and shit to cook with. His kitchen was awesome. He had granite counter tops, an actual kitchen table, and none of the paint was chipped.

He really does have a great place.

It's warm, too.

Just as I was preparing the chicken, Alice called my phone. I asked her to hang on while I washed my hands and then ran into Edward's bedroom. He was content to watch television in his living room—with the matching furniture and huge TV.

"What's up?"

"_I'm going to tell Jazz tonight,"_ she said.

I sighed, twirling my finger around the pattern in Edward's bedspread. It's been more than two weeks since Alice found out about the baby, and she has still yet to tell Jasper. "You've been saying that…every night for a week."

"_This time, I'm really going to do it…I, um, I decided to keep it,"_ she whispered.

I smiled. "I knew you would."

"_Well, I didn't want to tell him until I was sure about what I wanted—I didn't want him to persuade me? Um…so, now that I know, I can tell him. I wrote it down. Do you want to hear it?"_ she asked.

"You wrote a speech?" I giggled.

"_Do you want to hear what I have so far?"_ she asked again.

I lay back against the pillows. "Go ahead."

She cleared her throat. _"Now…this is after I cook him a nice dinner. He loves it when I cook for him—like, I'm doing something just for him_._" _

"Really?" I asked.

"_Oh, yeah. He feels like a stud or some shit 'My bitch is cooking for me…Rawr!' Total caveman shit, you know?" _

"Huh." I nodded. "Okay, let me hear it.

"_Dearest Jasper—"_

"You're going to tell him in a letter?" I asked.

"_No. I plan to say 'Dearest Jasper',"_ she sounded breathy_, "while I twirl my fingers into his soft curls…Okay, so: 'Dearest Jasper. One night, in early October, we made love—crazy, phenomenal love—where your seed met my'…Okay, so I have the word 'egg' that follows, but do you think it sounds too clinical?" _

I snorted. "I think the whole thing sounded ridiculous. You should say, 'One night in early October, we didn't use a condom, and oops! Now I'm pregnant,'" I laughed.

"_Fuck you! I'm doing the best I can!" _She moaned.

"Why not cook him a nice dinner, relax a bit, maybe have some _more_ sex—because men are happier after orgasm, which is a proven scientific fact_—_and then just tell him."

She groaned again. _"You're so uncouth. I suppose you expect me to say, 'you knocked me up, so what are you going to do about it?' Following that other crap you said." _

"No way. Look, I'm just saying that you should tell him flat out. Say, 'Jasper, I'm pregnant', and then go into details about your pregnancy so far. I'm sure he'll have questions."

"_Oh…Bella, I'm so nervous. We never even had the baby discussion before. I mean, why would we? We've only been together a little over two months. This whole thing is ridiculous. Maybe I shouldn't have the baby?"_ she asked, and I could tell she was crying.

"Momma," I giggled, "you've been going back and forth about this. And every time, you get so excited—your whole face lights up when you talk about the baby. I know you love Jasper, but if it's something _you_ want—not Jasper, _you_—then…I say go for it. If it's something he doesn't want…Alice, you're a brilliant, independent woman. You can do this on your own, but I doubt it will come to that. Jasper will be there for you and if he's not...Well, you have your family, me, Rosalie, and Jacob who will support you through whatever you decide_—" _

_"That was beautiful,"_ she whimpered.

I grinned. "Have faith in Jasper and just tell him."

"_You're right,"_ she whispered. _"Plus, if I don't tell him soon…I might just start showing."_ She snorted. _"Oh…Rose just called me—said she was going to call you. She and Jacob are going out for drinks. I told them I had cramps—"_

"Dude, I'll tell her the same…I really do have cramps, though…which sucks." I rubbed by stomach.

"_My tits hurt,"_ she laughed. _"Okay…I better go. I'm making lamb chops." _

"I'm making chicken."

"_You cook?"_ She sounded surprised.

"Um…yeah. I never said I couldn't, just that I wouldn't. And Edward kind of made me feel bad—he's always cooking."

"_We do have our men trained well, don't we? Part of it is, they've been self-sufficient for so long, as they should be. But, you'd think since they were married they'd expect us to cook and crap…We really are lucky that they do the things they do,"_ she sighed. _"If Jasper doesn't take it well, can I call you?" _

"At any time—doesn't matter how late it is. Remember, we're at Edward's, in case you need a place to run to." I reminded her; meanwhile, I highly doubted she was going to tell Jasper anyway. "I'll even come get you_—Edward and me_—__we're here."

"_Love you, but Edward can't know yet, either. I have no idea what I plan to tell the chief." _

"You don't have to tell any people yet, except Jasper," I laughed. "And, I love you, too." I ended the call to see Edward in the doorway. "Spying on my call?"

He shook his head no. "I just got here." He walked to sit next to me. "So, who was that—that you love." He kept his head down.

"It was Alice, nosy." I poked him. "I love you…too." I leaned over to bite his earlobe. That's something I don't mind saying often, because Edward looks like he needs to hear it a lot. Vaguely, I wondered when was the last time—besides me saying it—he heard someone tell him that—that he's loved.

He grinned at me. "You're going to cook, right?"

I slumped my shoulders. "Is that your way of telling me you're hungry?"

He laughed and placed his hand on his chest. "I'll cook if you don't want to, but yes. I'm starving." He pulled me in for a hug.

"I'll go get on it."

"And later you can get on this." He placed my hand on his cock.

I giggled and rose from the bed. "I'm glad you always have your priorities in order, but not tonight." I made a face.

"Whatever." Before I could leave the room, Edward pulled me back to him. "We've said a lot of things…since yesterday? While some _weren't_ important, some were." He kissed my cheek.

I leaned into him, loving the way his lips felt against me.

"We should go with the flow…We don't have to make up rules or map out our lives." He lightly bit my neck. "You're delicious."

I moaned. "Sounds good, but if you don't want to starve—"

He put his hands up and backed away from me. "I doubt I'll have the strength, if I don't eat soon."

I hopped up to kiss his lips, and then got to work in the kitchen.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave me your thoughts!**

**Time starts to speed a head! **

**Next two chapters: Christmas!**

**And then it will continually speed ahead in time!**

**Thanks again**.

**See you tomorrow (Saturday)**

**Hey, you guys think we can get reviews up to 1,000? Sorry for being greedy…**

**Fic Rec:**

"**Dog Tags & White T-Shirts" by LoveLikeWoah** a Collaboration between Nicci (EdwardsLove82) and Callie (WoahNow)

Set in 1941, journalist Bella Swan gets into more than she bargained for when she meets Lieutenant Edward Masen. Can they survive one of the darkest times in our nations past...Pearl Harbor? Rated M. This is one of the best period fics I have ever read. The authors really do stay authentic, and I get a boner when it comes to the 1940's, Edward and Jasper in white t-shirts, and vying for Bella's affections! (SO GOOD & So worth the read) Check it out! Lt. Masen is one sexy MoFo! This is also another fic that deserves so much more recognition than it has.

www . fanfiction . net/s/7063253/1/Dog_Tags_White_TShirts


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA **

**Huge thank you to everyone who continues to read and review!**

****NOTE** Time has skipped ahead from the last chapter.**

**Saturday Update**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 12**

**F**inally, I was getting that cup of coffee that I had longed for while I relaxed by the nurses' station. As I enjoyed my coffee, I let my mind wander. I thought about Bella, or mainly, what we did last night. Never in my life had I seen anything as hot. She took one of her lab coats home with her. And, after I had gotten out of the shower, she surprised me. She was wearing her lab coat and a pair of red heels, and nothing else.

I almost had a head attack and came in my boxers. She let me ravage her and—

"Edward, I need you and your interns in the pit for the day."

"What?" I shook my head as I turned to stare at my father. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Get your head out of Swan's ass." He scoffed. "I said I need you and your interns in the pit for the rest of the day."

We were all finished in the O.R. for the day. During the week before Christmas, elective surgeries slow down. No one wants surgery so close to the holidays.

"Why is that?" I asked.

My father pinched the bridge of his nose. The habit of frustration I learned from him. "Please don't give me a hard time about this. I have seven surgeons on vacation and several hospitalists out as well. They need all the help they can get down there."

"No problem, but what are we looking at here?" I asked in reference to the pit. With so many people out, it will surely be a mess down there.

"Anxiety attacks, aneurysms, and ulcers. Plus, there's a drug overdose."

I nodded in understanding. "Must be the holidays." I chuckled.

"Also, I was just paged. We have three buses coming in. There was a bad MVA, so be prepared for anything. I want you all out there to assess and treat. The five of you can run trauma. And please make sure you keep an eye on them."

I nodded. "So, when are you heading out today?" I asked.

My father was treating himself to a vacation. He's going to the Bahamas to relax over the holidays. It didn't surprise me. We haven't spent a holiday together since Mom died, and my father? Well, the memories of Christmases passed were just too painful for him to be festive.

"My plane leaves tonight at seven. I'll call you when I land, but I'm sure I'll see you before I take off."

I patted him on the back. "Make sure you do some of that relaxing we spoke about."

He nodded.

"Stop!"

I turned to see Hale push Black.

"I just wanted _one_." They were fighting over cheese doodles.

"Keep an eye on them." Dad gave me a look before he walked away.

"She's greedy!" Bella stole the whole bag away from Hale and started to dance around her.

"Why are you guys fighting over food?" I called out to them. They all became quiet. I closed the distance between them and grabbed the bag of cheese doodles. "All of you—down to the pit, now."

They all scurried away from me, except for Bella, who stole the bag back.

I smiled and tried to drink my coffee rapidly as I followed them down.

My interns are, in fact, great people, although immature. For the longest time, my family consisted of my father and Jasper—Tanya, the vile cunt doesn't count—and I consider my interns a part of my family now, too.

Over the course of the past few months, I have now gained Bella and her friends. I try my hardest not to be the hard-ass I once was. I'm actually taking the time to teach them properly and not be the overbearing asshole, control freak I used to be. But, old habits diehard, and I try the best I can.

Since the Halloween party, Bella and I have been inseparable, except for when we're working. I enjoy every second of time we have together, and my love for her grows with every day that passes.

With Christmas on the horizon, I plan to take a leap of faith. I want to ask her to move in with me. I love spending time with her in any capacity; however, her apartment is so tiny and not very well put together. She has a slumlord and her apartment is often freezing. After several attempts at complaining and calling 311, there's been no progress. She's been staying with me the past few weeks so she doesn't get sick.

Why not make it official?

By now, we were all waiting around outside for the ambulances to arrive. Even though we were waiting for the MVA victims, I decided to take this moment to ask Bella about the holidays. Since she can't go home, I assume we will be spending them together. I have never been a Christmas person, always choosing to work, but this weekend I wanted to take her up to Connecticut, where my father owns a house. He says I can use it whenever I please. There's a fireplace, snowy, woodsy seclusion and I hope, only Bella and me.

"Swan, can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked.

She nodded and followed me away from prying ears.

"The holidays are upon us," I said to gauge her reaction.

"Ah, yes. The magical, wonderful season we're in," she giggled.

"How about this weekend we get away? Remember the house in Connecticut I told you about? We can leave tonight— late enough to avoid traffic," I suggested.

She looked pensive for a moment. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I find myself wallowing quite nicely and appreciably in the Anti-Spirit of Christmas."

I jutted out my lower lip in a pout, while cupping her cheek with my hand. "Come on, angel. Just you and me…quiet weekend in the country. We can have champagne and dinner by the fire. There's even a Jacuzzi."

She raised an eyebrow. And I wonder what has her so intrigued, dinner by the fire, alone time with me, or her pervy brain when I brought up the hot tub.

"I'd love to…It's just, um, Alice has something important to do this weekend. And, I, uh, kind of promised that I would be there for her."

That statement raised my suspicions. Lately, Alice hasn't been herself. When the four of us go out together, she's very distant toward Jasper. That's something Jasper has been worrying about constantly. Plus, she's had some erratic behavior.

"What if…_Now, I am going out on a limb here_…We invite them along? I mean, we have the whole house to ourselves. There's plenty of room…" I trailed off.

She furrowed her brow and looked down to fidget with her ID badge.

"Come on, I know you're bummed being away from your family and all, but you also have a family here," I said, trying to persuade her more. We'd actually had to work on Thanksgiving, and we spent it running around the pit too. Since we all worked Thanksgiving, we get Christmas—this whole weekend—off. It's a long weekend, since we actually have Saturday AND Sunday off, and all I wanted to do was spend it with Bella.

We don't have enough time to fly out to see Bella's parents, but we have enough time for a quick get-away.

"I guess you're right." She smiled. "I'll talk to Alice later. You work on Jasper. But!" She pointed her finger at me. "No decorations and no gifts. I meant what I said about not being in the Christmas spirit." She grumbled.

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Hey, what's up with Alice lately, anyway?" I asked.

"You know, just hormone surges—" She quickly covered her mouth.

"Hormonal surges?" I asked.

She shook her head and ignored my question as we heard the ambulances approach.

The first bus arrived and we all anxiously waited. My interns kept rocking back and forth, waiting to jump at whatever was coming our way.

As the EMTs started rolling the patient out, one started speaking as we wheeled the patient into the emergency room. "Male. 55. Victim of a head-on collision. GCS is three. Possible skull fracture. Multiple internal injuries. ACLS portable started. PEA on arrival…"

This guy is clearly gone already. Shit.

"How long has he been down?" I asked.

"Been doing CPR for twenty minutes. It took twenty minutes for Fire to get him out of the car. He's pretty much gone." The EMT winced as she slowed her movements.

I shook my head and continued to push the patient into the pit. "He's not gone 'til I say he's gone. Keep coding—Black! Get him into a bay and save him." I pushed Jacob toward the gurney.

"But, he's dead," Jacob shouted.

"Did you not hear me? He's not dead until we say he's dead. Get in there and bring him back. You know what to do, so just do it...uh, Swan, you're on this too, so move!" I pointed toward Jacob. She nodded and followed after him.

Soon the second bus arrived.

"Male. 46. Driver of the car that lost control. BP 80 over palp. Tachycardic. Last pulse 138. Has two liters of LR running wide open. Significant abdominal tenderness…"

"Why'd he lose control of the car?" I started doing an abdominal exam as we moved.

"Black ice." The EMT shrugged.

"Shit." I spat. "Abdomen's rigid…" I shook my head. "No time for a CT... Okay, who wants to prep this guy for the O.R.?" I turned to Hale and Brandon.

"Oh, I do!" Rosalie shouted, raising her hand.

"No, I do." Alice whined.

"Too late, Brandon. Hale, you take him. Page Dr. Eleazar. I have my hands full down here." I snapped my fingers. "Brandon, you take the next one."

She pouted but stayed in the ambulance bay with me. I studied her closely while we waited, and she looked as though she was crying. "What's your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing." She kept her head down.

Sirens kept me from prying and truly giving a fuck. Finally, the third bus had arrived. Both, Brandon and I, helped the EMTs roll the patient out.

My buddy Gary, an EMT, who I've known since I started made eye contact with me. "Female. 45. BP and HR stable. Slight discomfort in her upper back." He patted my shoulder.

I nodded, while I gazed at the patient. She looked just fine. "You'll be okay." I placed my hand on hers.

"I told them I was fine." She grumbled.

I smiled down to the lady. "Brandon, take her up to radiology. I want to be looking at films in twenty minutes."

She nodded and walked away.

I took a deep breath.

When I walked back into the emergency room, a nurse approached me. "Dr. Cullen, we have one more for you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Where, in there?" I asked, pointing to the E.R. bay across from us.

The nurse nodded.

"Was he involved in the accident?" I asked. Just minutes ago, we had nothing, nothing surgical, and now, shit, Bella and I were supposed to be off by six.

"No. It's a bowel obstruction." She handed me films.

"Swan," I shouted going into the bay where she and Jacob were working. They had AED pads attached to the dead guy and they had bagged him too. Jacob was steadily squeezing the ambu bag, while Bella stared at me. At least they took me seriously when I said bring him back.

I stifled a chuckle. "Ah. Good. Any response?"

Jacob shook his head no.

"Uh, Swan? I need you in bay three." I handed her the chart.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Bowel obstruction. Go do an exam and see what he's packing." I chuckled.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"Should I call it?" Jacob asked.

"Well, what would you do next, Black?" I asked.

"I would call it." He stared down at the patient.

"No, to save him. What would you do next to save him?" I asked.

"Uh, a pericardiocentesis and then a pericardial window?"

"Excellent…do it." I smiled.

"By—by myself?" he asked.

"Can you do one by yourself? I know we did both together just last week…" I sighed. "See one, do one, teach one."

"I can…"

"Good," I said, and then walked out of the room.

After seeing a few more patients, one with a gastric ulcer, one with chest pain— for whom I had to call for a cardiology consult —and a fractured shoulder. I had to call Jasper for a consult. The shoulder of the patient broke his fall when he was hanging Christmas lights.

This place is a fucking madhouse today. I was about to check on Jacob when I saw my father helping him with the cardiac window.

"I thought you told _me_ to keep the animals under control?" I smirked, referring to the interns.

My father looked up and smiled back. "From time to time, I like to go to the zoo." He chuckled and I looked over their progress.

"So, Black, where are you?" I asked.

"I can see his heart. I can see his heart and it's not beating." He grumbled.

"Okay, open the pericardium and aspirate again. If it's still not beating, call it," I said.

He looked to me incredulously and my father chuckled.

"What, you think we're defiling this man's body?" I asked Jacob.

"Well, we're certainly doing more than—" Jacob started to give me an attitude.

"More than what? If they're dead or dying when they come through those doors, you hump and you hump hard, why?" I nearly shouted.

"For the experience?" He asked sheepishly, and my father shook his head smiling.

"No, Black, what else? There's something more." I waited for his answer.

He stared back at me blankly.

"You think on it. I'm sure it'll come to you," I said and walked out of the room. I felt someone patting my back and turned to my father.

"That man is dead and you know it." He chuckled. "Why put Black through all of that?"

"They have to learn… they're so quick to call it and walk away, eager to get to a surgical patient—" I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to the same nurse that approached me before.

"Dr. Cullen, I have another one for you. He tried to gift wrap a 70-inch TV for his wife."

I nodded. "Hernia?" I asked.

"Strangulated. Pretty ugly." The nurse made a disgruntled face. I looked at her nametag; I had never seen her before today. It said Jessica Stanley, RN.

"Thank you, Jessica," I said, trying not to be rude.

"You're welcome." She handed me the chart and walked away.

"Classic," my father laughed. "'Cause you just know the wife hates TV," he sighed. "I'm going to take off, but don't work too hard." He patted my back again.

"Yeah, have a good time."

He walked away and then came back. "What are you doing for Christmas?" he asked.

I shrugged, wondering why he suddenly cared. "Hanging out with Bella and Jazz, nothing special."

He nodded. "Right. Merry Christmas, son."

"Merry Christmas," I said as we both turned away.

Bella and Alice were walking into one of the empty exam rooms. I followed them as they both had films in their hands. Alice was hanging hers when I walked in.

"Okay, Brandon, what do we have?" I asked.

"Mary Bertinelli. No fractures or internal bleeding. She's pretty lucky, but banged up," Alice sighed. "Now, she feels like she was hit by a bus, but it's all superficial."

"Your recommendation?" I asked.

"Uh, keep overnight for observation?"

I nodded. "Excellent, have her admitted and page Dr. Whitlock. Newton is on vacation and he'll probably need help with his shoulder fracture."

Her face paled. "I-I can't, Dr. Cullen. He'll probably be using a C-arm and—"

I waved my hand stopping her. Whatever her excuse was, I didn't want to hear it. "You know what? Don't. Stay in the pit. I have a few surgeries. Keep an eye on everything and don't forget to call for consults."

She smiled, and I turned back to Bella. "Okay, how's our bowel obstruction looking?"

She reached up and hung the films. "Scott Chase, 53. It looks like a tumor or possibly a fecalith obstructing a diverticuli..." She kept talking and I noticed that Alice had left the room.

Bella was looking pensively at the films and pointing to them like she was doing a presentation. I couldn't help that when she started speaking in medical terminology, my dick twitched. I placed my arms around her and rubbed my erection against her back.

"Dr. Cullen!" she giggled. "That is not appropriate." She turned around to face me.

"I can't help it." I smirked. "I love it when you talk dirty." I placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Say it again." I groaned.

"Fecalith," She said seductively and I deepened the kiss. She moaned into my mouth and hesitantly pushed me away. "Later," she sighed and gave me a promising smile.

"Later," I agreed.

"Do I get to scrub this with you?" She pointed to the films.

I nodded. "Yes, but we have a strangulated hernia repair to do first. This guy seems pretty stable." I jerked my chin to the films. "Our hernia guy is in bay seven. Go prep him for the O.R." I kissed her again, before she turned to leave. I gave myself a minute to calm my raging erection and then walked back out into the madness.

The hernia repair turned into a bowel resection because part of the small bowel broke through the peritoneum and was necrotic. We performed the anastomosis, and I let Bella do the hernia repair.

Next, we went straight into another O.R., where our bowel obstruction patient was being prepped and draped already. This surgery was a little more complicated. Blood and stool flooded the abdominal cavity, and our visual access was limited. When we ran his bowels and came across the problem, it was in fact a fecalith— a large hard mass of stool that occluded the organ.

During this procedure, I engaged Bella into conversation. She had spoken to Alice and she agreed that if Jasper comes along with us, so will she. I know Jasper will agree. He'll do anything Alice tells him to. Then, she asked me if Rosalie and Emmett could come. I groaned as a response. I wanted for it to be just Bella and me. Jasper and Alice will most likely keep to themselves.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Rose was there when I asked Alice."

I shook my head and smiled under my mask. "Don't worry about it. Of course, they can come. The house has more than enough rooms."

She nodded. "I really am sorry. Rose can't go home and neither can Emmett. I felt bad that they would be alone. And I kinda, um, already told them to meet us at my apartment at nine."

I think Rosalie was originally from somewhere in western Pennsylvania, and Emmett? I had no idea.

"It's fine. If we all can't be with our families… Like I said before, we have family here." I smiled again, firmly believing in what I just said.

"Right, family." I couldn't see her face because of the mask, but I knew from the gleam in her eyes that she was smiling.

"Okay, we're about finished here. I should get back down to the pit. Do you mind closing up?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

I walked back down to the pit and saw Jacob sitting in a chair, cradling his head. I took a seat next to him.

"What's up, Black?" I asked.

"The dead guy's family arrived ten minutes ago. I just had to give them the news." He grumbled.

"Dead guy?" I asked. "Jacob," I turned to face him, "what was his name?"

He let out a gust of breath. "Jason Mandiberg. His family was devastated." He shook his head and cradled it again.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "So, we hump and we hump hard, why?" I asked again. "And if you say experience again…God help me—"

"We hump and we hump hard, so that we can tell their family that we did everything we could," Jacob sighed.

I smiled and put an arm around his shoulder. "Exactly," I said proudly.

Jacob chuckled.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll probably veg out, watch 24 hours of _A Christmas Story_ on TBS, and eat ramen noodles." He grumbled.

I patted his back. "We're all going to my family's house in Connecticut. Why don't you come with us?"

He shook his head. "No offense, but I'd rather be by myself than have to watch you and Bella cuddle by the Christmas tree."

I nodded. It's no secret to anyone that he harbors feelings for my girlfriend, except maybe Bella. I'm not sure.

"It's not going to be like that. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett will be there, too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I guess." He shrugged. "I'll come."

/=/=/=/=/=/

It's an urban myth that suicide rates spike over the holidays. It turns out that they actually go down. Experts think it's because people are less inclined to off themselves when they are surrounded by family. Ironically, that same family togetherness is thought to be the reason that depression rates actually do spike during the holidays.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and it's starting to snow!" she shouted as she twirled around under the flurries.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked her. "I want the real Alice back."

"Leave her alone...she's...happy?" Bella made a face.

"It's weird." Rosalie continued to stare at Alice, who was the only person wearing a happy face.

I looked to all the sullen faces around me. We were currently arguing about who would go in whose car, since Jasper and I were the only people who actually owned cars. Which was ironic, since we're all couples except for Jacob.

"I'm not riding in a car with him for almost two hours." Rosalie grumbled, pointing to Emmett.

"Come on, Rosie. I said that I was sorry. It's not like we made any rules or anything."

"Sorry? You're sorry? I thought we were together. Meaning me and you and no one else," Rosalie retorted.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered to Bella.

"She caught Emmett talking to Typhoid Mary. She thinks they were flirting or something." Bella shrugged.

"Typhoid who?" I asked.

"Leah, the nurse who gave Jake chlamydia."

I nodded.

"So, tell me Emmett. Did you fuck her again?" Rosalie shouted.

"No!" Emmett shrieked. "We were just talking! She's a nurse, I'm a doctor...we treat the same patients."

"Okay! Time out!" Jasper shouted making a T with both of his hands. "Emmett, you come with me and Alice. Jacob and Rose can ride with Edward and Bella."

Everyone stood there quietly for a minute.

"Sounds like a plan!" I clapped my hands together.

"Wait!" Alice shouted. "Why don't we just do boys and girls? The boys can go in Jasper's car and we girls will ride in Edward's. I need to speak with my girls."

I decided to speak up, since no one was driving my brand new Volvo that I barely get to drive. "No one drives my car but me," I told Alice.

"Oh, come on, Cullen. I don't have a license, but I'm sure Rose or Bella does." We all turned to look at Alice. She's in her mid to late twenties and doesn't have a license? "I grew up around here, went to college and med school here, too. With cabs and the subway, who needs a license in New York City?" She rambled, defending herself.

"Well, I can't drive stick," Rosalie said.

"I can," Bella piped up.

"Wait!" I shouted this time. "No one drives my car but me."

"You don't trust me?" Bella asked. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was tapping her foot. "It's just a car, Edward. Besides, I'm a really good driver. If you don't trust me—" She was getting angry. I swear this woman is going to be the death of me.

"It's not that I-I don't trust you. It's just, uh, um. Fuck it. Here are the keys." I held them out to her.

She smiled and rose to her toes, giving me a chaste kiss.

_Boy, you are so pussy-whipped_.

And lovin' it.

"Are we ready, ladies?" Bella turned to her friends and shouted excitedly.

"Bella!" I grabbed her hand and turned her to me. "Follow close behind us. There's a GPS in the center console, just in case we get separated. The house is in the favorites under 'Con House'."

She nodded and pecked my lips again.

"Please drive safe?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad." When she turned, I smacked her ass. Love that fucking thing.

Jasper drove off first, and everyone was eerily quiet. By the time we hit the Henry Hudson Parkway, I noticed that Jacob and Emmett were already fast asleep in the backseat. I turned down the music. Jasper had raised the volume to drown out their snores.

I turned to face him. "Jazz, why are you being so quiet? You're kinda scaring me here."

He shrugged. "Just a lot of shit on my mind is all." He gulped.

"Okay."

He turned and gave me a quick glance. "Promise me you won't say anything?"

I nodded. "Jazz, anything you say doesn't leave this car," I promised.

"I think Alice might be pregnant."

This time I gulped. "W-why do you think that?" I asked.

He let out a gust of breath. "I only did OB/GYN rotation once, but I think I know the difference between the way she used to be and now…"

"Differences?" I asked.

"Her breasts are bigger." He smiled. "Now, don't get me wrong. I thought she was putting on a little weight, and that wouldn't bother me. The first few months of internship can be hard." He gave me another quick glance and I nodded again. "Her breasts are bigger, softer. They're like little pillows that I like to rest my head on—" He let out a loud laugh. "Polly Pocket has big boobies," he sang and did a little dance.

"Okay, I get it. Her breasts are bigger." I rolled my eyes.

"Right, but she's also having mood swings. I've taken to calling her Grumpy."

I chuckled.

"Actually, the names vary with her mood: Bashful, Happy, Sneezy...Well, I don't know why I call her that. She doesn't sneeze a lot...When she's at work, I call her Doc."

"Jasper." I wanted to stop him.

"The dwarf I hate is Sleepy." He barked out. "She tires easily now. And," he turned to give me a fleeting glance, "I'm going to tell you something and I swear to God if you repeat it, I will strangle you."

I didn't feel the need to reply.

"She fell asleep while we were having sex the other night."

I bit my lips to stop the chuckle.

"Which is odd because lately she's insatiable when it comes to the mallet." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey?" he asked.

"Huh?" I looked to him.

"Did I ever tell you what she let me do last week?"

I shook my head. "I'm confused...weren't you talking about her falling asleep on you?"

"That can wait...this can't." He grabbed the steering wheel tightly. "We bought body paints, bro. Well, I bought a bunch of blue body paint and I stole a stockinette from work...She let me dress her up!" he shouted.

"O-kay." I still had no idea where he was going.

"Last week, I fucked Smurfette!"

"What?" I laughed so hard, I thought I'd piss myself.

"I painted her blue...and the stockinette, that was her hat...those conical hats they wear." He drew a circle above his head.

"Oh, I get it," I said.

"La...la...la-la-la-la...la-la-la-la-laaa," he sang softly.

"And who were you?" I asked, and had no idea why I was encouraging him.

"I was Gargamel, only extremely good-looking. You see, Gargamel was holding Smurfette captive and...one thing led to another..." He trailed off with a sigh. "She was willing to do anything, just so I'd let her go...Goddamn." He adjusted himself.

I bit my lip and wondered which character I could dress Bella up as.

"It was one helluva night, and so...here's what I was getting at. She goes from being my kinky, Smurf, love-slave to..." He slumped his shoulders and suddenly wore a grim expression.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Bro, last night she started crying while we were having sex. And the past few days, she's been vomiting. She shrugged it off as a stomach bug, but I can't figure out why. If she's pregnant, why not tell me?" He sighed. "Plus, if she's having all these symptoms, I'm going to gather that she's been pregnant for a while. She's not showing, but…" He groaned. "She should tell me...And the other day she did fall asleep on me. She's an intern, so she runs herself ragged, and then I firmly believe she's pregnant. I wished she'd fucking tell me, unless there's something else wrong."

Thoughts from earlier in the day came back to haunt me. _"I-I can't, Dr. Cullen. He'll probably be using a C-arm and—"_

"I think you might be right," I told him. "Earlier, I sent her to help you with the shoulder fracture and because you would be using portable x-ray, she refused."

He nodded and smiled.

"So, you're happy about this?" I asked.

"I don't know what I am. All I know is that I waited my whole life to find someone like her. I love her, and I will love the baby smurfs," he laughed. "Christ, I hope our kids have my height, especially if we have a boy. Short chicks are adorable, but guys..." He made a face. "At least now I know why she's so distant, but it hurts. Why can't she trust me enough to tell me?"

I shrugged, because I had no answer for him, except… "What if she's scared? Maybe she doesn't even know how_ she_ feels about it."

"I guess you're right." He nodded. "She can't keep it a secret forever. If she doesn't tell me by the end of the weekend, I'll just ask her or maybe before that, I don't know."

"Sounds good." I patted his shoulder.

"I want to be pissed at her, but...I am insanely fucking happy. I wanted to wait until she was ready. I'm old, and she's not," he laughed. "Who knew we'd fuck up, and I'd inadvertently get what I've always wanted?"

I grinned while I stared out the window. "Sometimes life works that way, I guess."

"She's mine now." He mimed a fishing pole, casting it out and reeling it in. "Gotcha, bitch!" He grabbed the steering wheel before we could get off course.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

He frowned and became quiet.

"What the hell was that about, 'Gotcha, bitch!'" I stared at him. "Jasper, you didn't do some crazy shit...poke holes in condoms or something?"

"What? No...of course, not." He shook his head. "I just turned thirty-three. If we waited until she was settled with her career to have kids, I'd be like...very close to forty. So, I'm just happy. Maybe I'm wrong, but now she's mine."

"She was yours before she became pregnant."

"Oh...listen to you." He poked me. "That was so sweet." He gushed.

I sat back, content to pretend to be falling asleep, even if I doubt I would.

Actually, I did manage to doze off for a while. Jasper nudged me with his elbow, alerting me that we had arrived. I anxiously sat up and turned around. Bella was here, too. She was shivering outside the passenger side window. I zipped my coat and left the car.

"How was your ride?" I asked her.

She smiled widely. "It was amazing. It's been a while since I drove. I could barely hear the engine, and it drives like a dream."

I chuckled and placed my arms around her. "You're so fucking cute, you know that?" I crooned leaning in for a kiss.

"And you are so fucking sexy," she said right back, before her lips met mine.

Ugh! I couldn't wait to get my woman into bed.

"Come on, let's go!" I grabbed her hand.

"What about the rest of them and our bags?" She pointed her thumb behind us.

"They'll catch up and the bags can wait."

She didn't need to know that my painful erection couldn't. I nearly dragged her up the walkway.

"Wow. This place looks huge."

I nodded, grabbing my keys out of my pocket.

"How many bedrooms?" she asked.

I couldn't wait to get her naked, see her ample breasts and glistening sex. The way her hair trails down her shoulders, and the curve of her hips-

"Edward?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" I asked, isolating the house key.

"I asked how many bedrooms there were."

I cut her off with my lips, trapping her against the door, and using a free hand to jiggle the key into the lock. I felt the door open and pushed Bella into the house. We both jumped and broke apart when we heard a scream. Bella took in the sight before her and turned. She let out a squeak and buried her face into my chest.

Me? I couldn't look away. It was like a bad car accident.

"Jesus Christ. Edward!" my father shouted.

"Fu-ck sorry." I grabbed Bella's hand and left the house again. I just saw more of my father than I ever cared to, and his secretary Esme too.

"W-was that Esme?" Bella asked.

I nodded, not able to speak yet, completely mortified. I took a deep breath and chuckled.

"What the fuck was she doing? Some sort of handstand?" I laughed and Bella nodded along with me. "That didn't look too comfortable," I said.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, it's not," she laughed.

I groaned and embraced her in my arms again. "You've been holding out on me, Swan."

She continued to giggle as I peppered her face with kisses.

"We are _so_ doing that later—"

We both turned when the door shot open.

"Edward," my father said, focusing his hateful gaze on me. Damn.

"Father," I said and tried to contain my shit-eating grin.

"Chief!" Jasper shouted.

We all turned to look at him and everyone else who was walking toward the house.

"What in the world are you and Rosemary's babies doing here?" Dad had scolded through a whisper.

"Oh, Carlisle…hush." Esme playfully slapped his arm. "Edward, dear, how lovely to see you again," Esme said cheerily.

I grinned at my father and ushered Bella into the house.

"Bella!" Esme said, embracing her; meanwhile, we don't even know Esme like that.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" my father asked.

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"What the fuck are you and all these people doing here?" he whispered.

"What are _you_ doing here? Nice tan, you made it to the Bahamas and back in record time." I smirked at him.

My father chuckled.

I didn't think it was funny at all. "Look, I don't have any family and neither do the rest of them…in the area anyway. We came up for Christmas." I tried to reason with him.

"What do you mean 'you don't have any family'. I am your family," my father said, sounding remorseful.

"Yeah, well, spending Christmas with your secretary was obviously more important than spending it with your son." I looked away from him. "I'm happy you're getting laid and all, but..." I didn't even know what else to say. "You never intended on leaving town, and yet..." Again, I bit my tongue.

My father dropped his shoulders. "I love you, Edward. I do. Never doubt that. It's just that sometimes it's hard. You have no idea…" He trailed off. "Acting like a family without your mother..."

"Um...were you not just screwing Ms. Platt in the living room? I doubt you'll ever get over it, but you did move on."

He looked to the floor. "I was selfish...there's no excuse."

I nodded. "Thanks for being honest with me." I was incredibly hurt. "We'll be out of your hair soon, chief." I went to walk around him.

"Chief?"

I chuckled. "I'm supposed to call you 'Dad'? Seriously?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't go," he said. "There's more than enough room for everyone. Esme and I will leave in the morning." He grumbled and turned away from me.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is spending Christmas with your son and his friends that horrible a concept?"

He never answered me and left the kitchen. I did too, and then we both walked back out into the living room, where everyone was gathered.

We all chatted for a while and then we discussed sleeping arrangements. All couples obviously roomed together, even Rosalie and Emmett, who somehow managed to get over their petty fight from earlier. Jacob, poor lonely Jacob, had a room all to himself. I decided that Bella and I would stay in the bedroom I always stayed in. It was almost like my childhood bedroom, only it had a king-sized bed. And I couldn't wait to get Bella in it. After we took the bags out of the car, I grasped her hand and fought the urge to do a sprint to the bedroom.

Maybe for a second, I had a twinge of the Christmas spirit, but that was only because my father was here. His behavior didn't really surprise me, and so I was going along with the original plan: to rock Bella's pussy all weekend.

Fuck Christmas.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please leave me your thoughts.**

**FIC REC: (A MUST read)**

**Dog Tags & White T-Shirts by LoveLikeWoah**

**Set in 1941, journalist Bella Swan gets into more than she bargained for when she meets Lieutenant Edward Masen. Can they survive one of the darkest times in our nations past...Pearl Harbor? Rated M.**

Please check it out! www . fanfiction . net/s/7063253/1/Dog_Tags_White_TShirts


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own GA. beta'd by HollettLA**

**I'm sure once you guys start reading you will realize who's P.O.V it is, but I'll spill the beans now. It's ****Jasper (Dr. Whitlock, Alice's baby daddy, and the Mallet) There's also another point of view later. Enjoy!**

Sleep is the fundamental anabolic process common to all life forms, plant and animal. In animals, the sleeping state is characterized by an absolute minimal degree of consciousness and decreased responsiveness to the surrounding world. Sleep is a period of rest for the body and mind, during which volition and consciousness are in partial or complete abeyance and the bodily functions partially suspended.

Sleep has also been described as a behavioral state marked by a characteristic immobile posture and diminished but readily reversible by sensitivity to external stimuli.

I groaned and turned over, hugging Alice to me closely. Last night, I must have had the worst night's sleep, ever. The external stimuli—which kept me awake most of the night—was Edward and Bella.

Those two weren't discreet in the slightest. They must have been going at it for hours. Alice and I did nothing. As soon as she hit the bed, she went out like a light. I had to hand it to my boy, though. He rocked that shit, meaning Bella. He had her purring like a goddamn kitten, with all that mewling and screeching.

I think I even heard Edward squeal like a bitch a few times. Damn, I'm jealous.

Wish I got some last night…

It was almost as if I felt the lust permeate the halls, heading straight into my bedroom; it was torturous. I looked down to observe my erection.

They don't call it morning wood for nothing, and so I nudged Alice. "Ali," I whispered. She stirred and groaned, while I pushed my hard cock against her ass. "Ali, baby, wake up," I crooned and kissed her neck.

"Morning," she sighed sleepily.

I nibbled her earlobe and kissed my way down her neck, pushing up her sleep shirt.

She groaned and pushed it back down. "Not now, Jazz. Let me sleep some more." She curled up with the blanket again. "I had a long week." She yawned.

Fuck.

I kicked the covers off and decided it was in my best interest to go grab a cup of coffee.

She's pregnant. She has to be. It's either that, or she's fucking bipolar.

After breakfast we are definitely going to have a chat. Sure, I never never thought having children was in the cards for me—but with Alice, I can see us, me, doing anything.

She's my world. I could totally see us starting a family. Ever since last night when I spoke to Edward, I became even more excited about the possibility. So, she's either pregnant, bipolar, or fucking hates me.

Yet, sometimes she's fine. I'm so fucking confused. Why can't women or relationships, rather, come with a book of instructions?

When I met Alice—my Tinker Bell—none of it mattered anymore. My past with Maria, my divorce, and all the women I slept with in between, all vanished. The night of my party, I kept my hands to myself. She was the first woman that I was actually interested in, and I didn't want our relationship to start as a tawdry affair between attending and intern.

Every word she said fascinated me, and I was completely fucking awestruck by her beauty. We dated under the pretense of friends, and then one night, it all changed. We slept together, and it was one of the best experiences of my life.

After that, I fought the urge to steal the little troll, putting her in my pocket and running away—like a good luck charm I could cherish and fuck.

To me, she was just too good to be true and I wanted no one to get in between that. I planned to propose on New Year's Eve. Even only after a few months, I have no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. However, if she's pregnant, she'll probably think that I am proposing out of obligation, which couldn't be further from the truth.

Alice changed me in many ways. For instance, I'm not the scoundrel I once was—don't need to be. I have all the woman that I want in Alice. I think I even have a soft side now.

Typical. I fall in love and turn into a bitch.

I went to the bathroom to relieve myself and looked down at the mallet. He looked so sad. "Soon," I promised, giving him a small pep talk.

After brushing my teeth and splashing some cold water on my face, I retreated down to the kitchen. Surprisingly, most of the house was already awake. Esme was busy making breakfast. Carlisle was reading a book or some shit. Emmett and Rosalie were chatting amongst themselves, and Jacob was waiting impatiently for the coffee to brew. He was staring at the pot like it would somehow brew faster.

"Morning, everyone." I tried to sound cheerful, and was met with a chorus of grumbled good mornings. I guess I wasn't the only person who'd had a rough night.

"What are you so happy about?" Rosalie scoffed.

I chuckled. Rosalie's face held a scowl and she had visible dark circles under her eyes. "Did you get _any_ sleep?" I asked.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "They could have oiled the bed springs as a courtesy, or at least put padding on the headboard." She grumbled.

"I can't believe that was Edward in there." Emmett chuckled.

Carlisle looked up from his reading and gave a pointed smirk to Rosalie, Emmett, and me.

"You think it was just_ one guy_ doing _all that_ work?" Rosalie looked to Emmett.

"Do you mind if I don't think about that?" Jacob spat, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the half-brewed pot.

"Oh, you jealous?" Rosalie smirked at Jacob.

"I'm not jealous," Jacob retorted.

"Well, I am." Rosalie shrugged.

I chuckled again because of the look on Emmett's face.

"I know you're not jealous of Bella, especially when you have me right here." Emmett pointed to himself.

"Yeah, sure…" Rosalie sighed.

"Well, at least we know surgery isn't his only skill." Jacob rolled his eyes.

This little infatuation Jacob has with Bella has gone a little too far in my book. Yet, it doesn't seem to bother Edward. Good for him, since I doubt I would be so cool with Alice hanging out with some guy who basically drooled all over her. I'm going to have to take Black under my wing. Even if I'm out of the game, I can still get the kid laid for Christ's sake.

Soon, Bella joined us, and the whole room went silent. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess and she also looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Morning." Jacob smiled.

Bella didn't acknowledge him with an answer. She actually grabbed the coffee mug right out of his hand and drank it, and then she sat down at the kitchen table.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Not yet…I need to drink this first." She pointed to her cup.

Esme had started to serve breakfast, and we all took a seat. Everyone eventually started chatting again and stuffing their faces.

"Happy Merry Christmas Eve morning, everyone!" Edward shouted happily as he literally jumped into the kitchen.

I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Why aren't you as happy as your man over here?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"He's a freak of nature or taking lessons from the Energizer Bunny. If people were meant to pop out of bed, we'd all sleep in a toaster," she whined and took another sip of coffee.

"That's my boy," Carlisle said, happily.

We all turned to look at him.

"What? He takes after his father," he defended.

Esme rubbed Carlisle's shoulder. "From the sound of it, he sure does, dear."

Once again, I found myself laughing. The whole atmosphere felt like a fucked up 1950's television show. It was like _Leave it to Beaver_ meets _Roseanne_, with a little bit of _Friends_ mixed in. When Alice entered the kitchen, I composed myself to study her.

"Oh, eggs. I love eggs!" Alice shouted when she joined us.

She loves eggs? No, she doesn't. As a matter of fact, she hates them. She ran past me and turned back around to kiss my cheek before she grabbed a plate and piled some food on it. She took a seat next to me and stared at Bella.

"Jesus, Bella. Go get a freaking hairbrush. You have a haystack thing going on." Alice pointed to her head.

"Yuck." Bella reached up to pat down her hair. "Maybe you need more sleep. You look like crap, too." Bella glared at Alice.

"I look better than you." Alice stuck out her tongue, as Bella continued to comb through her hair with her fingers.

"Leave it…You look beautiful," Edward crooned and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

She giggled and whispered something in his ear. Next thing we knew, Edward stood up, picked Bella up and threw her over his shoulder caveman-style, slapped her ass, and then ran from the kitchen. I swear if Alice doesn't put out soon, I will go insane having to listen to them fuck all weekend.

"Maybe I should leave." Jacob frowned.

"Black," I said to get his attention. "Just get through the weekend. I have plans for you."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't retort.

I turned my attention back to Alice and smiled. She looked so beautiful this morning, cheerful, and, I dare say, glowing. She grasped my hand and mouthed, "I love you", and I did the same.

We both went back to eating and then all of a sudden, Alice rose from the table and ran to the kitchen sink, where she let go of all of the eggs she'd consumed. I was by her side in an instant, rubbing her back and offering her paper towels. Everyone else looked to us, confused.

"Sorry." Alice heaved. "I forgot I—I'm, uh, allergic to eggs," she lied.

"Why don't you go on back to bed, and I'll clean this up…we have to talk, anyway," I whispered. I could tell that she was visibly nervous, while I continued to rub her back. "It's nothing bad." I kissed her hair.

"Promise?"

"I promise," I whispered.

She nodded and apologized to everyone before she left the kitchen. I cleaned up the mess and excused myself, going straight upstairs to the bedroom. Of course, on my way to the bedroom, the infamous headboard serenaded me.

Cullen better slow the fuck down or he's going to break the poor girl's hoo-ha.

Walking into the room, I saw Alice lying on her side with her back to me.

Crawling in bed next to her, I cradled her in my arms. I didn't feel the need to beat around the bush, although I'd love to beat around hers, but Alice doesn't have a bush. Beat around the muff? No, that doesn't sound good. Hell, I am getting off track.

"_Oh! Harder, Edward!" _I heard a muffled scream through the wall. I rolled my eyes and heard Alice giggle. _"Just like that…right there…fuck!" _

"Are they serious with this shit?" I sat up and banged on the wall. "Keep it down!" I shouted.

"_Fuck you!" _Edward shouted back, and then I jumped away when the headboard knocked against the wall._ "Oww—what the fuck?" _It was Bella that time.

"Take it easy!" I laughed and banged on the wall again. Then I listened as everything slowed down, which only lasted for a minute, and then the loud thumps, moans, and groans were back.

"We've been so busy," Alice whispered. "Between call…and just…being at work. They're taking advantage of the long weekend. Plus, those two have absolutely no shame whatsoever," she laughed.

"I hear that." I laid back and gathered her in my arms again. "So…how far along are you?" I whispered.

Alice gasped and abruptly turned to face me. She suddenly had tears in her eyes. "H-how do you know? Did Bella or Rose tell you?"

I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down. I, the father didn't know, yet her two friends did?

I sat up too. "They didn't have to, Ali… It's kind of obvious. My question for you is why haven't you told me? Were you ever going to tell me or are you planning to get rid of it?" I rambled.

She crawled into my lap and hugged me close. "I was scared, Jazzy…I—I'm a surgical intern. You know what that means."

I nodded and placed a kiss in her palm.

"I was planning on telling you this weekend. I swear it. And—" She paused. "I was thinking about getting rid of it, but truthfully, I couldn't do it. I love you, Jazz. There's a part of us inside me, and I couldn't do it." She left my lap and went to her purse. She dug around in it for a while and then handed me a sonogram picture. It looked like a tiny seahorse with a little head, but it was the most beautiful fucking thing that I had ever seen. She was right; the baby was, in fact, a part of the both of us.

I smiled.

"You don't hate me, do you? I can do this by myself if you don't want the baby…or me…" She trailed off.

"Hate you?" I placed the picture down to hold her face. "Ali…baby, I could never hate you. I won't lie. I'm a little hurt…I mean, how long have you known and how far along are you?" I asked again.

I patted my lap and she crawled into her little nook. "I'm twelve weeks…one of the OB/GYN interns hooked me up with a sonogram. I wanted to have proof before I just told you—"

"You thought I wouldn't believe you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "We were having fun…sneaking around the hospital, which now is ridiculous. I know people knew after the Halloween party, but…And I know you love me. I just didn't want you to think that I was trapping you with this. That's all."

"That's stupid." I kissed her cheek. "I'd never think that—not with you. How…how could you not have faith in me?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"How long have you kept this from me?"

She puffed out her cheeks and a loud breath. "Since November 1st."

I anxiously massaged my forehead. "You kept this from me for almost two months? How could you…?" I was dumbfounded to say the least, and I was also trying very hard not to be angry with her.

"_I'm so close, ahhh…"_ Bella again.

I found myself laughing at that. "Those two are ridiculous."

"So am I," Alice cried. "I know I was wrong...Bella told me every day to tell you. I only told Rose and Jacob so they could help cover me, do the things I can't...By the time I got over the fear of telling you and came to a conclusion, I was scared to tell you and you find out how long I kept it from you." She rushed out between sobs.

"Calm down," I sighed and rubbed her back.

"Jazzy, I'm so scared...but most of all, I'm afraid of losing you. I—I understand that you're angry—"

"I'm not angry...and you can't lose me." I turned her face to me. "Don't cry…everything's going to be okay." I hugged her tightly to me, while I lightly placed my hand on her stomach. "We're having a baby." I smiled.

She sniffled and dried her eyes to face me. "I'm sorry I kept it from you, but part of the reason was…I didn't want to tell you, before _I_ knew what I was going to do."

I nodded in understanding. "And…what's this conclusion that you came to?"

She grinned. "With or without you…I'm having this baby."

I smiled even wider when I thought about how cute she'd look with orange skin. Once she gains weight, she can be my little oompa-loompa. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah…good. Alice…I love you, so fucking much. You—you're like—you made me believe that I could have a second chance. And…if you wanted to abort it, I'd likely fight against it. I want you, our child, and…I hope someday soon we can have a house and live happily ever after." I cleared my throat. "Sound good?" I hoped she'd agree.

She leaned in to brush her lips against mine. "I'd like that, too."

I reached up to run my hands through her hair that's grown longer. "I miss your troll hair." When she'd wake up in the morning, it'd stick out all over.

She'd giggle when I'd call her Don King, and then say "Only in America" in a dudes voice.

She slapped my arm. "Troll? I told you not to call me that anymore."

I rolled my eyes at _Miss Suddenly Sensitive_. "Shut up." I kissed her deep and turned her over to hover. "We were having a moment…and you ruined it." I tickled her side.

"Some moment…calling me a troll." She looked away from me.

"The mallet misses you," I whispered in her ear.

She reached over to palm my cock, and then she sat up. No words were exchanged as she lifted her shirt and tossed it somewhere. The pajama pants and underwear followed, and I was content to watch the show.

"Hell, yes…" I breathed and leaned back to discard my own clothes. "We should show those two how it's done." I was kidding, but Alice took me seriously.

Alice grinned and stood up on the bed. "Watch this," she whispered and started to jump up and down, making a whole bunch of noise. "Oh, yeah!" She jumped and started to shout profanity, and then she kicked the wall once.

I bit my lip as I stared at her. Her breasts jiggled every time she jumped.

She stopped jumping on the bed when she noticed me gawking. "Like what you see, Dr. Whit-cock?"

"Whit-cock?" I asked, rising to my knees and wrapping my arms around her waist.

She sighed as I began kissing up her leg. "It's what they called you…" She wove her fingers into my hair and tugged lightly. I groaned and nibbled along her thighs.

When I brought her down to my side, I marveled at her gorgeous, curvaceous body for a moment. "I need you, Jazzy," she whispered, leaning back and spreading her legs.

I was all into the foreplay, but as of late, Alice isn't. I can't complain. Sex, fucking, making love to her is amazing in any capacity.

Hovering and easing myself between her legs, I stared down at this phenomenal beauty right before me.

Kissing her deeply, I slowly entered her. Running my hands down her body, I was amazed at the feeling of pleasure that came over me, a pleasure so intense and completely addictive. Each time I slipped within her tight, wet, warm confines, I moaned—with every thrust.

As much as I showed her, I hoped she felt the love and adoration I had for her.

They say actions speak louder than words. My actions? I no longer felt the need to fuck simply for release or show those obnoxious sex fiends next door what Alice and I were made of. I loved her and wanted to show her that love by worshiping her body one thrust, kiss, and moan at a time.

All too soon for my liking, I felt Alice shudder as she climaxed and throbbed around my dick. After she came down from her orgasm, she shouted, "Oh, Jasper!" very fucking loud, a few times.

Alice was no longer coming, but she sounded as though she was. "Fuck me with that huge mallet! Oh, yeah! Yes. Yes. Yes."

And I picked up the pace with every word that fell from her lips.

"Oh…God!"

I snickered as I leaned back to pick up her hips.

"That's it baby! Harder—oh—oh!" She went along, pushing her hips against mine. This was great, putting on a show and all. But, everything she was doing was driving me insane even if she might be faking it.

"Get on your back." She panted.

I nodded and turned us over, so that I never left her. She straddled my lap and began to roll her hips in a tantalizing rhythm, making her breasts bounce along with her. It was truly a magnificent sight, captivating even.

I grasped her hips tightly as I felt my own release approaching.

Alice, every time she bucked onto me, would bang against the wall.

When I came, I didn't know if I wanted to scream out in pleasure or laugh hysterically. Instead, I spilled myself inside her and grunted out the words "I love you".

She kept going, even if my cock had softened slightly inside her. "You like the way that pussy tastes? Oh, yeah!"

Still trying to catch my breath, I watched as she took hold of the headboard and continued to ram it into the wall. "Fuck me! Oh…God…yes…yes…yes…yes…" She even reached up to mess her hair. "I'm coming!" She screeched a lie.

"Baby," I whispered.

Alice leaned back to sit on my lap. "I'm competitive." She shrugged.

I sat up to hug her, while I laughed. "I see that."

"I love you." She kissed my chin.

"Ditto…You wanna take a nap before the second show?" I asked.

"Deal."

We shook on it.

**Jacob**

Why the hell did I come here? Oh, right. I was promised a weekend full of anti-holiday fun, and I was stupid to believe that shit.

So far, all I have done is listen to Edward and Bella fuck. It was torture. Couldn't they keep it down or wait until they went back to the city?

Okay, I lied before. I was jealous. I should be the one making her happy. She should be screaming my name. I have nothing against Edward. I like Edward. I just didn't like Edward and Bella together— Bella with anyone who isn't me. I had to get over this and move on. I have never told Bella how I feel, but even if I did, it's not like my wildest dreams would come true.

My wildest dream, she leaves Cullen and falls in love with me.

Am I in love with her?

It could possibly be infatuation. I had a foolish, unreasonable, extravagant passion for Bella, and I was starting to suspect that I was addicted to her as well.

She's everything—beautiful, smart, the queen of sarcasm, and one of my best friends.

Maybe that's where I screwed up? Because everyone knows that when you play the friend card that's pretty much all you'll really ever be—a friend.

In the hospital, we see addiction every day. It's shocking, how many kinds of addiction exist. It would be too easy if it were just drugs, booze, or cigarettes. I think the hardest part of kicking a habit is wanting to kick it. I mean, we get addicted for a reason, right? Often, too often, things that start out as just a normal part of your life, at some point cross the line to obsessive, compulsive, and out of control.

It's the high we're chasing, the high that makes everything else fade away.

"Come on, Jake. Let's go."

Giving a brief look to Rosalie, I decided I was fine just where I was, sulking in front of the TV, where I had planned to spend the holidays anyway. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Supermarket, and then Wal-Mart. We need to liven this place up. _They don't even have a tree,_" she whispered that last part. "And I'm going to make my mom's pot roast tonight." She went on. "Besides, Dr. Cullen gave me his keys," she said happily, while wiggling the keys in my face.

"He's going to let you drive his Mercedes?" I asked, shocked.

"Ahuh…Alice and Jasper are already in the car waiting. Come on, you. Let's go."

I nodded and reluctantly peeled my sorry ass off the couch. "Where's Emmett? And why aren't we taking Jasper's car?" I asked.

She smiled. "Emmett is catching up on some sleep. He'll probably be out cold all day. Jasper had a few beers and won't let me drive his car. Cullen—Resident Cullen—is preoccupied, but I can't drive a stick anyway," she laughed. "Well, a manual transmission."

And that's just what I wanted to hear. Hahaha. Everyone's having sex, except me. Perfect. "Yeah, I got it."

We went to Shop-Rite, and bought a cart full of groceries. Then we went to Wal-Mart, where we literally had to rein Alice and Rosalie in. We were in the store for maybe twenty minutes and they had two carts filled with Christmas bullshit.

Jasper talked them into putting some of the stuff back, but we still purchased a bunch of crap. I thought Edward said it wasn't going to be like this?

Maybe I had it wrong. Maybe I should try to get into the Christmas spirit? No. This is the first Christmas that I'm away from my family, and I just couldn't do it.

When we got home, Rosalie had assigned everyone a duty. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and I were to decorate a Charlie Brown-esque Christmas tree, while all of the woman worked in the kitchen. Dr. Cullen, Sr. kept himself busy going back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, where we were decorating.

I had to admit, placing my sour attitude aside, this half-assed Christmas probably wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

After the decorations were placed and dinner was ready, we all sat down to eat. The pot roast was amazing and it practically melted in my mouth. Everyone chatted lightly with one another.

Me? I pretty much stayed quiet unless I was spoken to.

"Excuse me, everyone." Cullen stood from his chair. "Bella and I have an announcement to make," he said, smiling down at Bella.

Please don't let it be what I think it is. If she's knocked up or they're getting married, I'll blow chunks of pot roast right here at the table.

"What is it?" Chief Cullen asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

He shrugged, looking down, like maybe his news wasn't as important as he originally thought. Resident Cullen definitely has "daddy" issues. That much is apparent.

"Well?" the chief asked again.

Bella cleared her throat, which made Cullen smile again. "I've asked Bella to live with me, and she said yes." He turned to kiss her cheek. Ugh. My stomach rolled with nausea, but, thankfully, I didn't lose my dinner.

"That's wonderful," Esme exclaimed and turned the the chief. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Chief Cullen wore a tight-lipped smile. "It's fantastic, so...you two are going to put your relationship out there, for everyone to see?"

Baby Cullen shrugged. "I never hid it in the first place. It was all this one." He turned to pepper Bella's cheek with kisses.

When he leaned away to sigh in her direction, Bella smiled and looked adoringly back as she nestled in to his side. He stared back at her with the same adoration, and I decided I needed a drink.

"We have an announcement!" Alice shouted, glaring at Bella.

"Whoa," Bella laughed at Alice.

"Why does it always have to be about you two?" Alice asked.

"Um...it's not," Bella replied.

"My boyfriend trumps yours...he's an attending." Alice stuck her tongue out. "A resident." She scoffed.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Alice. "Keep going...I got a mallet right here for you." She shook her fist at her best friend.

"Ladies," Esme giggled.

"No, let her have it Bella." Rosalie stared at Alice. "You with the attitude." I think Rosalie only spoke because she felt left out.

"Um, yeah." Jasper spoke up. "We have an announcement to make, as well." He put his arm around Alice and kissed her hair. "We're having a baby."

Everyone smiled and congratulated them, including me—every one of us, except Dr. Cullen, Sr. It wasn't a surprise, except for maybe him. By the looks on everyone's faces, they seemed to congratulate Alice and Jasper under a false pretense of surprise.

Dr. Cullen, Sr. cleared his throat as he stared at the two. "Will you be leaving the surgical program?" he asked Alice. "I can't imagine how you'd keep up with your peers." He took turns making eye contact with only us interns. "Believe it or not, only two out of four interns make it through the surgical program. Most switch to an easier specialty or quit." He went back to Jasper and Alice. "But, I guess you don't need the program now, do you?"

My eyes stayed on Jasper, who stared intently at Edward. The two are best friends and were, no doubt, silently communicating with their eyes. When Edward smirked and broke eye contact, Jasper turned a glare onto Dr. Cullen, Sr. "What are you implying, Carlisle?"

"Not a damn thing, Jasper." He smiled, albeit condescendingly. "As the Chief of Surgery, I'm just curious how Miss. Brandon will proceed." He looked to Alice.

Her face paled as she shook her head no. "I'd like to work around it…if possible, sir. I didn't plan on leaving the program and intend keep up with my work load."

He nodded but didn't contribute more to that thought.

"Carlisle…should we tell them?" Esme asked while she crawled her fingers up his shoulder.

"I think it would be better if I spoke to Edward first," he whispered through clenched teeth, and the atmosphere in the room changed. We all bowed our heads to our plates and continued to eat.

"Tell me, what?" Edward asked.

Dr. Cullen, Sr. let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not now, Edward."

Edward threw his napkin down and leaned back in the chair.

"Shh…it's okay." I heard Bella whisper as she rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.

He shook his head at his father. "I'm never going to get anywhere with you, am I?"

Dr. Cullen, Sr. groaned and turned to face his son. "I've asked Esme to marry me."

Edward looked stunned, and so did the rest of us. "How long have you two been...?"

Esme grabbed Dr. Cullen, Sr.'s hand. "A few months now."

"And I only found out because I surprised you guys by showing up...unbelievable."

"Relax," Bella whispered again.

"What goes on in my bedroom, stays in my bedroom." Dr. Cullen, Sr. smirked at his son.

"Or the living room," Bella mumbled.

"What was that?" the chief asked her.

"I said..."

"It's not worth it." Edward kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, though."

Dr. Cullen, Sr. sighed. "When you're as old as I am, you know what you want and go for it. We're getting married and that's that" He finished.

"Regardless," Edward nodded, "you've been so unhappy for so long. Good for you," he said it in a whisper, and I don't think he meant for us to hear, but we did.

"Isn't this wonderful? We're all happy and…it's Christmas." Alice began to get choked up.

_We're all happy?_ Now that was a far fucking stretch. The only content person at this table was Emmett. He just continued to stuff his face and ignored us all.

"It's the hormones." Alice waved at her face, while Jasper enveloped her in a hug and chuckled.

"Yeah, happy." I grumbled.

Rosalie turned and smacked Emmett's arm. "See, why can't you be more like them?"

Emmett smiled sheepishly at her and stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes.

After dinner, we all ate some pies that Esme had made. They were delicious. Everyone talked and drank coffee for what felt like hours.

And this whole time I felt like a bystander, an onlooker, peeking into a store window, or an orphan watching a family have dinner from afar.

Now that's pitiful, even if this was the most fucked-up family dynamic I had ever seen.

I was physically here, but mentally, I wished I was with my own family or somewhere else, anywhere but here. I thought Bella loathed the idea of Christmas. I thought we would band together in the anti-spirit, so I guess I was wrong.

She seems so happy. The whole time we've been here, except for this morning, she's had a huge smile plastered on her face.

After my third piece of pie, I decided I needed a drink. I feel like I need both pie and a drink. Temporarily, I left the "happy family", and went into the kitchen. Searching high and low, I found no liquor. There was beer, but needed something a little stronger. I also noticed some champagne in the fridge, but no, I needed something stronger.

"What are you looking for?" Bella asked.

She came in with a few plates and put them in the sink. I smiled at her and composed myself quickly.

"Where does Dr. Cullen keep the booze?" I asked as I kept looking. I was now looking in the cabinet under the sink. It seemed unlikely; however, I was desperate.

"I don't think he has any." She shrugged.

I shook my head and fought the urge to stamp my feet like a little bitch. "How is that possible? He's a WASP. Liquor is like oxygen to a WASP!" I nearly shouted.

Bella let out a giggle and placed her hand on my shoulder. I shivered, and she took her hand back. "Are you okay?" She looked to me concerned, making a crease develop between her eyes, a worry crease that I wanted to smooth out with my fingers.

"I-I'm fine." I tried not to let my eyes linger on her for long. "It's just hard being here, and away from my family."

"Awww, Jakey, me too, but all of us are together here. They're like our pseudo-family in there. Cheer up." She opened her arms for a hug. I hugged her back and took a whiff of her hair. She smelled like lavender.

She pulled back quickly and stared at me. "Did you just, um…" She blushed, pointing her finger at me. "Sniff me?"

I put my hands up defensively. "No." I sniffled. "I think I might be getting a cold," I lied.

"Weren't you just sick not too long ago? You need to take better care of yourself." She patted my back. "Hey, you're not upset about what Emmett said are you?"

I shrugged, playing the sympathy card. During dinner Emmett made a derogatory remark about me being gay, which is not true, and it didn't bother me. Emmett's an asshole.

"He's an ass." I chuckled.

She giggled and walked out of the kitchen. I took a minute to drink a can of beer. I chugged it, and hoped it would make my brain a little fuzzy. By the second beer, Rosalie sought me out. She's the only one who continues to make sure that I am involved with everything.

I have no idea why.

If it weren't for her making me be with everyone, I doubt anyone would notice me missing.

I popped open a third can of beer, and then joined everyone as they cleared the table.

After the plates were put in the dishwasher and the last crumb was wiped up, I asked myself: what now? So, I took my place back on the sofa, and was just about to turn on the TV when Alice demanded everyone's attention.

"Hey, why don't we all sing Christmas carols?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and there was a chorus of disgruntled arguments. I was glad we were all on the same page about that crap.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." She went over to the piano. "Edward? Bella told me you knew how to play." She smiled and hit a few keys.

"You told her?" Edward smiled at Bella and she shrugged as a response.

"Just one carol." He waved his finger at Alice.

I thought the piano was decorative.

He started playing "Jingle Bells", as Alice sang along. No one else did, but Bella sat next to him on the bench, staring at him with a loving gleam in her eyes. He stared back with the same look, continuing to play.

Was it possible for me to feel any shittier? I guess so. I felt a surge of hate roll through me toward Edward. Can he be any more perfect? He's a brilliant surgeon, musically inclined, a total pretty boy, and he had the woman I loved.

Love, infatuation, addicted to, was there really that much of a difference? Did I mention that he was also a great guy? Which made it that much harder for me to hate him. Truthfully, I didn't hate him. I was just crazy jealous of him. He had everything I wanted sitting right next to him.

One carol turned into two, then three, and then four. By the time everyone had started to belt "Jingle Bell Rock", I wanted to pour bleach inside my brain and jump into the Sound to drown myself. If he weren't dead, I'd call Jack Kevorkian on his cell to see if he made house calls.

Fortunately, after that, everyone decided it was time for bed. It was odd, considering it was only 10:00 p.m. I figured everyone would stay up later than that.

Trudging up the stairs, I happily got ready for bed. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, and we were also leaving tomorrow because we all had to report back to the hospital early Monday morning.

Briefly, I thought about talking to Leah again, needing anything to take my mind off Bella.

After I put on some sweats and laid in bed, I started to skim through my Comprehensive Gynecology textbook. We've been focusing on General, Orthopedic, and Urological surgeries for going on four months. Dr. Cullen—I mean, Edward—told us that we'd all be doing an OB/GYN rotation soon. Since he's getting closer to finishing his own residency, he's been pawning us off quite a bit to get in as many surgeries as he can—which is actually something we all kind of do.

After an hour of reading, I tried desperately to fall asleep—all while hoping that I would not hear the sounds of the couples around me fucking.

Leah was a great person. Sure, she gave me a STD, but she was nice and had a great body. No. I can't go back to that. Maybe I could meet someone new to pass the time, to pass the time until Edward fucked up again and then I could make my move?

I'd make a real move, not just my overeager ass that has tried to kiss her multiple times. I could make a gentlemanly gesture—wine and dine her, buy her flowers, and figure out the way to her heart.

Sadly, it would probably be a lost cause because I'm not Edward. I'm not smooth, suave, or whatever the fuck. I was the friend. The one all three of my girls came to when Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were being assholes. No woman wants to date the friend.

While I tossed and turned for hours, I kept looking at the clock. When I saw that it was 3:00 a.m., I became frustrated and got a little surprised.

There hasn't been a sound. No headboards were knocking against the walls. Bella and Rosalie weren't screaming or anything.

So, why the fuck couldn't I fall asleep?

At around 3:30, I huffed and jumped out of bed, deciding to see if there was any pie left. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I made my way down to the kitchen.

'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Everyone was nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of tits and scalpels danced in their heads._

_Over in the living room, there arose such a clatter; I sprinted there quietly, to see what was the matter_.

And that's it.

I couldn't come up with any rhymes that matched what I saw.

Hiding in the shadows, I saw Bella pressed up against the piano. Edward was sitting on the bench with his head between her legs. He let out soft muffled growls as he pleasured her, and Bella grasped his hair in handfuls and held him there.

She let out the most arousing sounds…

Torturing myself, I continued to watch, imagining that it was me with her. My dick was rock hard and I fought the urge to touch myself.

Seeing Bella like that was so much better than what my perverted fantasies could conjure. Her moans and mewls became louder as she began to thrash around. Her face as she climaxed was just...The most beautiful fucking thing that I had ever seen. Then she said his name as soft as a whisper—Edward.

Edward chuckled and stood up to kiss her passionately as he thrust himself inside of her.

They both made satisfied grunts, it seemed, at the contact. They kissed wildly some more, and then he roughly rammed it into her without much regard for her. Bella loved it, and it also seemed that Edward had to keep his lips pressed to hers so she wouldn't scream out.

She did once, when he pulled her hair back to bite along her neck.

I had seen more than enough. In fact, I hadn't intended to stay that long. It was just difficult to look away.

Quietly, I made it back to the bedroom I was sleeping in. The pie was totally fucking forgotten. How the fuck was I supposed to sleep now?

Bella was my addiction, and it was obvious that we would never be.

She would never say my name mid-fuck, or grasp my hair to keep my mouth on her. It was never going to happen. How do I stop it? Why couldn't my addiction be smoking cigarettes, drinking, drugs, or video games?

People do shit everyday that they know can kill them, it doesn't mean that they want to die. But right now, I think I hit rock bottom.

The thing about addiction is it never ends well. Because eventually, whatever it is that was getting us high stops feeling good and starts to hurt.

Still, they say you don't kick the habit until you hit rock bottom. But how do you know when you're there? Because no matter how badly something is hurting us, sometimes, letting it go…

It hurts even worse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA**

**So sorry about the delay. Real life has been…dramatic to say the least. Sorry, again. Huge thanks to everyone that continues to read and review. **

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 14**

It's hard to resist the chance of a new beginning, a chance to put the problems of last year to bed. I'm talking about New Year's resolutions, getting rid of old bad habits

My New Year's resolution began early on. When Edward asked me to move in with him, I let go of all my fears and insecurity, letting go of the fact that things were just too perfect for us, and that I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Edward was perfect. He also had no qualms when it came to commitment and to tell you the truth, neither do I. Okay, maybe I do, but that shit can be scary.

We did have a rocky start, where it was touch-and-go there for a while. And I was wary of the future and whatever other drama may come our way. I do love him. I am crazy in love with him and, my God, I can't keep my hands off him.

Things were definitely too good to be true, and I was afraid that it was going to come back and bite me in the ass, again.

_New Year's resolution, remember? Let go of the fear._

Right.

On top of letting the fear go with Edward, the past few days I have been what some may call, shiny and happy. I've been trying my best to see the good in things and let go of the cynical attitude that's been with me since...well, birth.

"Hey, do you think my ass has gotten big?" Rosalie asked while she changed out of her scrubs. I looked her over and didn't see anything out of place.

"No, of course not." I closed my locker.

"Really? 'Cause my jeans are a little tighter than before." She looked at her own ass in the mirror.

I shook my head. "Really, Rose. You're gorgeous and your ass is not bigger than normal."

She nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Either way, I gave up chocolate as, you know, a resolution?"

Rosalie was a health nut, yet that doesn't stop her from hoarding snacks in her lab coat.

"You bitches and your resolutions…" Alice scoffed. "They never work. By next week, you'll be elbow-deep in fudge." She pointed to Rose. "And you'll be…well, I don't know what you'll be. This shiny, happy shit is getting on my nerves already. I want the real Bella back!" She ranted and left the locker room ahead of us.

"Hormones," Rosalie giggled.

I trailed behind them and met up with my personal surgical sex-God-on-legs.

Edward embraced me in his arms and kissed my forehead. No longer do we try to hide that we're together. Nobody cares anyway.

While Edward gave my boob a quick squeeze—my coat, of course hid his hand—I saw Jacob walking by.

"Goodnight, Jake." I waved.

He mumbled something too low for me to hear and stormed into the stairwell. Jacob hasn't spoken to me since we left Connecticut and that was over a week ago. It's bothersome; I wonder what I did to offend him?

"What's his problem?" I grumbled and left Edward's embrace.

Edward grabbed my hand and guided us into the elevator. "He mentioned something earlier about a resolution. Something about him being tired of the nice guy act. He's determined to shake that image." Edward shrugged.

I stared at the elevator doors wearing a pout. "Has he resolved to be an asshole to his best friend, too?" I huffed and momentarily forgot my own resolution. So, I replaced my scowl with a smile.

What the hell did I do to him?

_Maybe he's on the rag; men can get moody, too_.

But still, he's one of my best friends. He should talk to me if he has some problem with me.

_You should know better. Not all men and woman can just be friends_.

Sure, they can.

_Whatever you say, naïve little girl._

When the elevator arrived, Edward placed his hand at the small of my back and gave me a gentle push. My thoughts had gotten the best of me and had me frozen where I stood.

"Ugh…Bella, stop smiling." Rosalie scoffed.

I fought the urge to give her the middle finger and nestled myself into Edward's side.

Edward and I headed home. Yes, our home. It didn't take me long to move all my shit, considering I didn't have much. By the time we got home, I was drained, emotionally and physically.

All of us had just finished another forty-eight hour stint of call. I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but my thoughts of Jacob kept plaguing my mind.

Edward and I had a quiet dinner, and then, literally, we both plopped into bed. He put his arm around me and held me tight.

"Love, what's wrong?"

I shrugged, not wanting to be moody. If I can't smile, I might as well just go to sleep.

"Bel-la." He chuckled and tickled my side.

Of course, Edward's continuous, jovial mood was contagious. He kept tickling me and I started to laugh. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you what's wrong," I laughed and turned to face him, while tangling my legs with his. "I'm trying so hard. You know, with the resolution and everything? But this thing with Jacob…" I trailed off.

Edward nodded and pushed some hair away from my face. "He has to do what's best for him." He shrugged.

I sat up abruptly. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "What's best for him? We're friends and he's neglecting me for reasons...I have no idea why…I mean, why is he ignoring me?" I grinned.

"I was talking to Jasper. I—I knew, but I didn't know how far it had gotten." He sat up with me. "Baby, Jacob is in love with you… You must have noticed."

I shook my head. "No, he's not. He's just my friend—"

"To you," he poked my belly, "he's just a friend, but to him…" He shrugged. "He has feelings for you and he's trying to overcome them." He started to rub my back.

Now that I look back, I can kind of see it, but still. It's not my fault that I can't reciprocate. I can't love him like that, so he cuts me out of his life? Well, fuck him.

No, deep down, I didn't mean that. Actually, I kind of hate myself. How could I have been so blind and paraded my happiness with Edward around him?

I sighed and scooted back into Edward's arms.

"Bella," Edward said in a condescending tone. I've heard it before, but usually it's with his patients.

"Hmm?" I smiled.

"Stop smiling so much. It's creeping me out." He nuzzled his nose into my neck and I giggled. He started to kiss down my neck and ghost his hand up my shirt.

"Edward…" I grabbed his hand.

He lifted his head up and smiled at me.

"Can we _just_ sleep tonight?" I asked hopeful.

"Thank God." He chuckled and then we both laid back to close our eyes.

The next morning and the week that followed, I did very well with my resolution and so did Rosalie and Jacob. I guess the joke's on Alice.

**Emmett**

This morning was wonderful, even if I was on the code team again. Newton insisted—that fucking douche. However, I had managed to bring two patients back, so it was a good day.

"Dr. McCarty!"

I turned to see who had shouted for me. When I saw the chief, I smiled widely. "Dr. Cullen, how nice to see you again."

He nodded. "I wish I could say the same. Can we talk privately for a minute?" he asked.

I worriedly nodded and followed him into an empty exam room.

"Due to some glitch, some of the board exams are just trickling in now. I just received yours…and I am sorry to inform you that you failed a part of your boards."

My heart was in my throat. Does this mean I'm not a doctor anymore? What the fuck does this mean?

"You failed the clinical part, but please don't get discouraged. You have another chance to take it. You are still a doctor and may resume your usual duties."

"Whew…" I blew out a breath and held my chest. "So, what happens if I fail again?" I gulped.

"You will no longer be an intern at this institution; but I have faith in you, McCarty. Do some studying, work on your bedside manner. I'm sure after your months here, you'll have no problem. So study hard. Your make-up clinical is in a week." He patted my back and left the room.

I took a seat, shocked, and just sat there for a few minutes.

If I fail again, what am I going to do? Go back to Ohio a failure? I can't do that. That's why I rent a room, instead of an apartment. All my extra money is sent home to my family.

When my father left years ago, he left me in charge. The fucking asshole, who does that shit to a kid? I have sisters and a mother that count on me, and no one knows any of this. Rosalie has never even been to my apartment, well, room.

I'd have to leave Rosalie. Ugh. Rosalie, I think I might love her. She's gorgeous and everything I could ever ask for in a woman. I thought the peak of my lucky streak was when I received a full scholarship to Penn State. I was the football star of my high school, and got a full ride. When I decided on medical school, I took out loans and grants. Being accepted here, I thought my lucky streak was just continuing on, and then I met Rosalie. I couldn't get any luckier.

Each dime I earn already has a place to be: bills, family, room, and board. I can't tell Rosalie. She's brilliant and will probably think I am an idiot. Even though we're not exactly an item yet, I should stop this—us—and maybe cut my losses.

Emmett's lucky streak has finally come to an end.

As doctors, we're trained to be skeptical because, our patients lie to us all the time. The rule is, every patient is a liar, until proven honest. Lying is bad, or so we're told.

Honesty is the best policy. The truth shall set you free. I chopped down the cherry tree. Whatever.

I was broken out of my reverie when Bella came in and slammed the door behind her and huffed to herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She stared at me wide-eyed and took a seat on the stretcher next to me.

"Judging by the way you look, I should be asking you that." She bumped her shoulder to mine.

I let out a bitter laugh. "I just got some bad news."

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So, what has you hiding?" I asked.

She let out a gust of breath. "Cullen has me and Jacob working together—something about working around our differences because we're all a team, blah, blah, blah." I chuckled.

"That sounds pretty cynical, Swan." I teased. Rosalie told me how hard she's been working at being positive or whatever the fuck.

"No, don't you see? That's why I'm hiding, so I don't beat the shit out of him." She smiled.

I waved my hand. "Okay, cut that shit out with me. Your smile? It just looks...painful."

She composed herself and started to swing her legs back and forth.

"What did Black do?" I asked.

Now _she_ let out a bitter laugh. "I was tired of being ignored, so I finally asked him what his problem was." She shrugged. "Then he goes on to tell me how I'm Cullen's whore, how everyone heard us fucking Christmas weekend. He said other things too, but I blocked them out and ran away, before I could get kicked out of the program for killing him!" She ranted.

I laughed. "Everyone did hear ya's fucking, Swan. But don't be ashamed just because you have a sex life. Embrace it and share it."

She nodded.

"So, how hot is the sex?" I asked.

She turned and raised an eyebrow. "Emmett," she sighed and patted my back, "it's simply…fucking mind-blowing." I think I saw the girl shiver and I laughed. "And you're hiding because?" She pried.

Should I tell her? She does remind me of my sister. That's why I'm so fond of her, as a friend. I'm not on this Cullen/Black train that thinks the girl has a golden pussy and beer-flavored nipples.

Yeah, she's hot, but a total fucking loon, if you ask me. I take that back, she's cool for a chick. In the neurotic, funny, sarcastic, I talk to myself, self-loathing, dark and twisty kind of way.

No, no, that's wrong; she's just cool, and a real friend.

"I failed a part of my boards." I blurted. "But don't tell anyone, least of all Rosalie. I think I might just end this thing we've got going."

She shook her head no. "Don't. Rose will be crushed…What happens now?" she asked.

"I have a week to study…I have to pass the clinical part. That's it."

She smiled. "Then it'll be a piece of cake. You've been doing routine exams for months. You've been diagnosing for months. Have a little faith."

I nodded because she was absolutely right. "Thanks, Swan"

"You're welcome… If you need someone to study with, I'm here." She pointed to herself.

"Seriously…thank you. I might just take you up on that."

She rubbed my shoulder and then stood up, walking to the door and peeking out before she left. I laughed as she did so.

**Bella**

On the days that passed after Emmett told me that he failed, we met up secretly to work on his bedside manner. I would pretend to be a sick patient and he would diagnose me. He was doing great. He got it right every time. I continually tried to get him to tell Rosalie, because she wouldn't let up. Alice and I had to put up with all the bitching and moaning. Emmett is being distant. Emmett is an asshole. I wished that I could tell her, but it's not my business to do so.

Right now, he is mock examining me with the intent of doing a breast exam, when he is actually fondling my breast.

"Okay, the way you're grabbing me now…that's assault." I took his hand a flattened it out. "Open your hand wide and just use the padding… gently palpate."

He did as I said and was doing better.

"What—what the hell? Does Rose—does Cullen know about this?" Jacob shouted as he walked down the stairs. I smiled in his direction in order to fight the urge to stick out my leg and make him tumble down the steps.

"Unbunch your panties, Jake. She's helping me study." Emmett let out a sigh.

I looked up to Emmett. "Continue." And he continued to give me a breast exam while Jacob watched.

"What is it?" I hissed, turning to Jacob, and quickly replaced my scowl with a smile.

"I can't hear you when his hand is on your boob," he said, staring at Emmett's hand.

I giggled. "Take your hand off my boob, Emmett."

He did.

"Thank you." Jacob blinked and looked to Emmett. "Study for what?" he asked, as I instinctively opened my mouth.

"Shut it, Swan." Emmett looked down at me pleading. I rolled my eyes. He's got to get over his shit. It's just Jacob, for Christ's sake. He can be a bitch, but he never gossips or blabs secrets. Emmett can trust him.

"Emmett failed one of his boards."

"Swan!" Emmett shouted.

"Seriously?" Jacob asked.

I nodded.

Jacob talks to me now, but only when it's convenient for him. Ever since he started dating the OB/GYN resident that Jasper hooked him up with, he's been happier. Her name is Carmen Mendoza, and Jacob must have shared his sob story about me with her.

The woman hates me.

Lunch, which used to be my favorite time of day to spend with my favorite people, has turned sour. Jacob and Carmen flirt and give me the occasional death glare. Emmett and Rosalie are indifferent to one another, and Alice—sweet little Alice—takes turns stealing food off of each of our trays. I have no problems sharing, but she doesn't have to be so rude about it, stealing food without asking. We're all rude, though, if you think about it—stealing food and things from each other. We're real friends.

The past two days, I've actually started to eat by myself, getting a quick bite between duties or meeting up with Edward in the on-call room. We shared a salad or sometimes or he'll surprise me with a smorgasbord of food.

Edward rarely eats in the cafeteria and, when he did, he always chose to eat with Jasper. I was invited, of course, and so was Alice, but the rest of them weren't—because of the stupid caste system, between residents and interns.

I always smile at Jacob and everyone else, still trying to keep up this happy charade.

"I failed one part of one board. That's it." Emmett grumbled.

"Still, that's pretty embarrassing." Jacob stifled a chuckle.

"Say a word and I will kill you!" Emmett pointed a finger at Jacob.

Jacob nodded.

My pager had gone off, and it was Edward. Our signature 88, meant to meet him in the on-call room. I immediately got excited since I had been waiting for the page for what seemed like forever. We were to meet for a late lunch.

"He's all yours, Jacob. Do your worst." I stood up and patted Emmett's shoulder.

As I was walking out, I heard Jacob talking and laughed all the way to the on-call room.

"_You're not giving me a rectal and do not ask me to cough."_

_/=/=/=/=/_

"Hey, you." I smiled as I peeked my head into the room. Edward was sitting cross-legged on the bottom bunk with an array of food around him. He patted the spot next to him.

I locked the door, kicked off my Crocs, and then took a seat.

"How's your day so far?" he asked.

I smiled and took a sip of Diet Pepsi. "Well," I put the soda down, "Emmett just gave me a breast exam." I chuckled.

Edward furrowed his brow and grabbed both my breasts. "Which one? Did you feel something?" He asked worriedly as he started to give me another breast exam.

I shook my head. "Relax, baby. I'm fine. I was helping him study. Remember?"

Edward nodded. I probably, maybe, knew my own breasts better than he did, considering they were always in his hands. With my family history, I give myself an exam every few weeks.

"So, how did that Triple A go?" I asked before I took a bite out of a ham and cheese sandwich.

Edward had spent most of the morning and early afternoon scrubbing an abdominal aortic aneurysm. I begged him to let me scrub in, but because Dr. Eleazar was assisting him, he didn't want to show special treatment.

"It was good, a success with minimal blood loss." He kissed my cheek. "Oh, I almost forgot. I won't be coming home tonight."

I furiously chewed my food so that I could ask why, but Edward the mind-reader beat me to it.

"There's a snow storm coming. They're saying it's the worst thing since the blizzard of '96. My father asked me to stay, but I won't make the rest of you guys." He took a bite out of his own sandwich.

It's been snowing most of the day already. There must be like five inches on the ground and that's only accumulated in the last two hours.

"No." I shook my head. "If you're staying, then I'm staying." I shrugged. I didn't want to go home and be without Edward. Plus, if it isn't busy, then we could have inappropriate sex all around the hospital. And if it is busy, Edward will need all the help he can get.

I grinned.

"No, love, really. You don't have to stay—"

I leaned over and kissed his lips. "We're a team, we stay together," I whispered against his lips. He smiled and kissed again, grasping my head and tangling his hand in my hair.

Too soon for my liking, he pulled back. "I love you," he sighed.

Completely dazzled by him, I stared into his eyes. "I love you too—"

One of our pagers had cut me off. It was his. "I better check this out." He pulled out his cell and I furrowed my brow. "It's just Jasper," he said.

I nodded and continued to eat while he was on the phone with Jasper. It sounded almost like Edward was receiving a patient report.

When Edward ended the call, he sighed and leaned back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Jasper is heading out and taking Alice with him." He pulled me into his side. "He has a special patient he wants me to meet before he takes off. I'm to keep a close eye on him. He's doing a lumbar fusion on this guy tomorrow."

"But…isn't that out of Jasper's jurisdiction, like neurological?" I asked confused.

Edward shook his head and started to clean up our food mess. "Jasper specializes in pain management as well." He leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss before he rose to leave. "You coming?" he asked.

He didn't have to ask twice. If I got to do the consult with him, maybe Jasper will let me scrub it with him tomorrow.

_You are such a surgical whore._

Shut up.

Unfortunately, as we went to meet up with Jasper, we met up with Jacob and Rose as well. I didn't see Alice, but Edward said that she was leaving with Jasper, so she must be around.

"Edward…interns" Jasper greeted us. I smiled instead of rolling my eyes, and then we followed Jasper into the patient's room.

"_Uhh…Harder...Ohhh you like that...you naughty, naughty bitch!"_

I completely forgot about the patient and stared at the television. This guy was watching porn, and some sort of orgy was going on with three women.

And there was a lot of spanking.

"Swan," Edward said sternly.

I tore my eyes away and paid attention to him, but then went back to the porn. "Yeah?"

"Is that-" Rosalie pointed to the TV.

The woman who was sitting with the patient answered her. "Porn." She nodded.

Jasper cleared his throat and we all looked to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Lamont…this is Dr. Cullen. He will be attending to you this evening." He turned back to Edward and the rest of us. "Henry Lamont will be having a three lumbar fusion in the morning..." Jasper kept talking, but I kept glancing back to the television.

One of the women were now wearing a strap-on dildo and fucked another one, as a third spanked the strapped one's ass. Damn. Strap-on lady was really ramming it in there.

"Wow." I breathed and tore my eyes away once more to watch Jasper leave the room.

"What are we watching?" Jacob looked just as fascinated as I was.

"Black, go stand in the hall." Edward jerked his thumb. Then he turned to the patient and his wife. "Uh…Mr. and Mrs. Lamont, I'm sure you're really nice people. And what you do in the privacy of your own home... Look, we can't have porn in here. This is a hospital." Edward chastised and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's for my pain," Mr. Lamont said. "My doc says it releases endorphins in the brain and it helps keep my pain at a manageable level," he pleaded.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"Black. Hall. Now!" Edward snapped his fingers and Jacob ran out.

"What is this?" Rosalie asked.

"Um... Nasty, Naughty Nurses..." Mrs. Lamont looked to the TV, "Four, Nasty, Naughty Nurses Part Four." She nodded.

"Kinky." Rosalie raised a brow.

I nodded, giggling along with her.

"Get in the hall!" Edward demanded.

We both turned and left the room, laughing. Edward came storming out after us, and approached Jasper by the nurses' station. As the good interns we are, when Edward runs, we follow.

"Porn as pain management?" Edward nearly shouted.

Jasper grinned and looked up from his Blackberry. "Yeah, there are a lot of different theories about how to treat pain." He shrugged.

"Porn as pain management?" Edward asked again.

"Look, it's possible that pornography, like art and music, can stimulate the brain to produce endorphins that minimize pain," Jasper laughed.

"Porn as pain management?" Edward sighed. My poor baby sounded like a stunned, broken record.

I stifled a chuckle.

"I didn't prescribe it. It wasn't me." Jasper patted his back. "Take it up with his old physician…Have a good night," he laughed and walked away.

Edward and the rest of us walked after him. "If that man turns out to be some sort of sex weirdo, it's on you. That's all I'm saying," our frustrated resident said.

Jasper nodded and gave us all a backwards wave.

Edward turned back to the rest of us and let out a gust of breath. "Hale, Black. It's nearly four and it's really coming down out there. You guys can head out now or stay. It's your choice."

They both nodded. Fuck. That means they're staying.

_Put a smile on, bitch!_

I did, and I didn't have to fake it either. My eyes landed on Edward again.

"Fine…Black, you get down to the pit. Hale, go with him. And Swan-" He turned to me. "Keep an eye out for Mr. Lamont"

_Why do I get stuck with the pervert?_

"Can't I follow you?" I asked, hopeful. His gaze softened. And I felt bad that I put him on the spot in front of Rose and Jacob. "Or, I can go down to the pit with them…" I trailed off.

Edward shook his head no and stepped closer to me. "I'll be all over the place," he whispered, "lending a hand where I can." He looked to all three of us. "If I page you, you all run. You got that?" he asked us all.

We all nodded.

"Swan, I still want you to check on Mr. Lamont periodically."

"Okay," I agreed.

"And be careful," he brought his voice down to a whisper again, but Rose and Jacob had already headed toward the E.R. "When it storms like this…it becomes a madhouse."

"I love you." I grinned and then turned to go down to the pit.

/=/=/=/=/

The emergency room was dreadfully boring. I treated one patient for the flu, another for indigestion, and one for back pain.

Don't people have their own internal medicine docs? I mean, emergency rooms are for emergencies.

This shit was so boring, but I continued on with a smile on my face. I even continued to smile when the power momentarily went out. It flickered a few times and then we heard the surge of the generators start.

I heard an ambulance approach and ran outside to the bay, noticing that there must be two feet on the ground already.

Dr. Newton was running the emergency room today and assigned Emmett to what I heard was a gunshot victim. Fuck. He's so lucky.

"Black, give him a hand," Mike shouted to Jacob. _Lucky bastard_. I didn't even bother to smile. Jacob was smiling enough for both of us. _Jackass._

Going about my business, a nurse caught my attention. "Dr. Swan?" she asked.

"Yes?" I smiled and hoped it was something surgical. "Bay Four," she handed me a chart, "guy punched through a window, needs stitches."

I nodded and smiled at her.

She leaned into me. "He's pretty drunk, so watch the hands," she whispered.

Walking to Bay Four, I started gathering the necessities needed to stitch up this guy's hand. When I had situated myself, I didn't even bother to learn his name. This guy was gone, completely drunk, and he was singing that Sir Mix-a-Lot song as he tried to take swings at my ass with his good hand.

"Sir, I need you to shut up and hold still."

He lifted his hand and gave me a salute, and then started to laugh.

Sighing, I drew up the local anesthetic before I cleaned the area.

"Little pinch," I said as I began to numb the area.

"You have blowjob lips." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and dug the needle in deeper. He didn't feel it, and it was such a shame.

"I bet you're one of those pleasure/pain chicks… You look like the type. You like it rough, don't you?" He slurred.

I raised my eyebrows and ignored him, while I tried to concentrate on my suturing.

"A sweet piece of ass like you—" He sucked his teeth. "Hey, do you have a boyfriend?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I nodded, while I grabbed the scissors to cut one of the stitches.

"Lucky man. He must love those lips—"

I slammed the suture-holder down. "Listen, you!" I shouted, "I'm a medical professional, and you have no right to speak to me that way!"

"Dr. Swan?" Edward poked his head in. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded, but he knew I was lying and walked into the room.

"What do we have here?" he asked, and the drunk guy started puckering his lips and making them smack, like he was blowing me kisses. "Um…" Edward looked on, amused.

By now, I was fuming. Plus, I had all the pent-up aggression since before the holidays raging in the pit of my stomach.

I jerked my head to the patient and picked up my needle-holder. "Drunk asshole over here, punched through a window."

Edward stared at me wide-eyed.

"Hey, I can sue you for speaking to me that way." Drunkard came to.

"Yeah, well, you probably won't remember a thing." I dug into his flesh with the suture, hoping the anesthetic somehow wore off.

"Come on, sweet thing like you—blowjob lips and that sweet ass… What do you have to be angry about?" He smiled.

"Hey," Edward shouted. "That's enough."

I nodded and looked down, even though Edward wasn't speaking to me. "Dr. Swan." Edward drew the curtain and escorted me out by taking a hold of my wrist.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "but he was getting handsy and mouthy."

Edward smiled and pushed some hair away from my face. I would and should get my bangs cut, but like it so much when he pushes them away.

"I'll take it from here." He poked my nose. "What have you given him so far?" he asked.

"No…you're sweet for coming to my rescue, but…I'm just moody today, and I'm trying not to be." I looked to my shoes.

"Actually, you're coming to his rescue by letting me take over, because if he says one more thing…" Edward looked behind me to the patient.

I grinned and wanted to attack him. "Um...I love you." I felt that was more important.

He laughed. "I love you, too. In a little while, we should definitely meet in the on-call room. We'll eat and then relax—I'm beat."

I nodded, liking that idea. "He's had twenty of .25 Marcaine and Lidocaine 1% plain, mixed." I shrugged.

"I'll finish the suturing, and you go get a banana bag. Let's sober the sonofabitch up, before we unleash him on humanity."

I smiled and walked away to grab the bag.

Edward was nearly finished with the stitches when I came back with the bag and the IV start kit. The guy was practically passed out, so it was easy to insert the IV.

"What'd you do to him?" I laughed as we walked out of the room.

"Nothing. Drunks often do that, you know, pass out…"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. He just passed out." I didn't believe him one bit.

"Edward," we both turned to Dr. Cullen, "one of the back-up generators is down—the one that's for the elevators." Dr. Cullen had nearly shouted. "One of your interns, along with one of Dr. Newton's, is stuck in the elevator with a GSW to the chest."

"Dad, breathe." Edward rubbed his father's shoulder.

"The only means of transporting patients from the E.R. to the O.R. isn't working. Don't tell me to breathe. I'll breathe if I want to breathe, dammit!"

Edward continued to rub his father's shoulder.

"That back-up generator should've been replaced last year," he sighed.

"Yes, it should have." Edward nodded.

"Why didn't it happen?" Dr. Cullen asked.

Edward stepped back. "You...eh...have to...ask maintenance. I wouldn't...wouldn't, know." Edward stammered.

Dr. Cullen narrowed his eyes at his son. "Edward, you know everything. Tell me whose ass to kick."

Edward gave his father a crooked grin. "That would be your ass, sir. You didn't authorize the replacement generator to save money for the new M.R.I. machine."

Edward stifled a chuckle while Dr. Cullen let out a whispered, exasperated, "Fuck!"

"Well, come with me…We have two scared interns stuck in an elevator. Maintenance managed to get it open about a foot, and they're stuck between floors."

Edward nodded and turned to me. "Hey, have you checked on Mr. Lamont?" he asked.

Shit. I knew I forgot something. Last time anyone was up there was two hours ago, when we all were.

"No, but I'll go now." I turned to leave and abruptly turned back to him. Edward likes to be a hero, and I wouldn't put it past him to do something stupid like try and squeeze into the elevator. "Don't do anything stupid." I shook my finger at him.

"You, too. All hell is sure to break loose soon. Stay on the floor. And don't come back down here," he said sternly. "If I have to be all over…Bella, I'd rather know where you are. Please? They'll likely need a doctor up there since we're all down here."

I grinned and nodded at Caveward. He's just as protective of me as I am of him. It was also something I could live with. In our relationship, I've learned that there are things to fight for, and know when to back down when logic wins out.

"Love you," I whispered.

"Love you, too, angel. And, I mean it, stay on the floor."

I nodded and walked to the stairwell, and then I ran up to the fourth floor. Once I was out, I held my side as I walked towards Mr. Lamont's room. Damn. I should really work out more or use the stairs for getting to more places than inside my boyfriend's scrubs.

When I walked into his room, he was whimpering and yelping in pain.

Immediately, I grabbed his chart.

"Mr. Lamont, are you okay?" I asked.

"No—" he nearly sobbed. "I'm in pain."

I quickly read over his chart, wondering why he hasn't been given any pain medication. Then I saw that this guy is allergic to nearly everything. I should have paid more attention earlier.

"It doesn't say anything about Dilaudid…Have you ever had it before?" I asked, and wondered, since Edward is busy, if I should page Jasper to have him verbally give me the orders.

"Yes…" He panted. "It put me in a coma last year."

Rubbing his shoulder, I racked my brain. "I can page an anesthesiologist, but with your surgery tomorrow a spinal probably won't be a good idea," I sighed.

"I need my porn—the TV went out."

I rolled my eyes. "Sir, there's a bad storm. The power is out and the generators are for real necessities—"

"I need my porn!"

"Does that really help?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course, it does. You think I'm some kind of pervert, watching that stuff in front of you and your colleagues."

"Where's your wife?" I looked around. "You guys can…talk dirty or something."

He whimpered. "She had to leave…The sitter couldn't stay with the kids—" He continued to squirm and yelp.

_Oh God, Swan. I can't believe you are about to do this. _

I am a doctor, a healer—here to perform patient care, remember?

_It's still sick._

Mr. Lamont had a private room, so I sat on the extra bed. Edward said to stay on the floor and keep an eye on him. Fuck it.

"Take deep breaths and close your eyes," I said as I leaned back.

He nodded and did as I asked.

"Don't tell anyone I did this for you. You tell anyone I did this for you, I'll sell your body parts for cash!" I waved my finger at him.

He still had his eyes closed. "Mmm Hmm," he sighed.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "So…There were these women. Nurses. Three nurses. And they were... naughty. They were really, really, naughty. They were three naughty nurses—saucy, even. They were saucy and bad and naughty—three saucy, bad, naughty nurses."

_Christ, Swan. You can do better than that. _

"They were taking a shower," I said, "together. They were soaping each other up, and letting the bubbles flow down their…supple breasts."

"Ahuh." He relaxed some more.

"Then this doctor walks in and he sees these three naughty, bad, saucy nurses with these great big...breasts...tits! The three of them had humongous tits." I nodded while I brought my hands to my chest. "They were soaping each other up and this doctor walks in…He strips off his clothes and joins them."

Chancing another glance at Mr. Lamont, I smiled at how content he seemed. Shit. The next time I have a migraine, I should hit Edward's porn stash.

"The doctor, he says, 'Hey, naughty nurses'," I brought my voice down deep, "'have I got a big tool for you.' Then he grasped his cock in his hand and waved it at them. The three naughty nurses start to giggle and come towards him, like lions attacking their prey. One of them um...Bianca kneels and starts to give the doctor a blowjob. She takes him into her mouth, sucking vigorously, as the other ones, Crystal and uh...um Marta, watch and start to fondle each other's huge, wet tits—they were wet because of the shower."

"Uh-huh," Mr. Lamont sighed.

I went on with the story for nearly another hour; meanwhile, I was quite comfortable and yawned a few times. The story was pretty hot. If this doctor thing doesn't work out, I could probably write porn.

Or get back into fanfiction like I was in college.

"'Oh, yes! I'm so very, very naughty!' Bianca said as she dropped her stethoscope. 'Me too!' said Crystal as she snapped on her surgical glove, and then there was Marta—poor, lonely Marta, who—" I stopped when I saw Rosalie pass by the room. She stared at me incredulously, before she went about her business.

I shrugged. "Where was I?" I asked.

"M-marta," Mr. Lamont moaned.

"Oh, yes. Marta. She was the naughtiest nurse of all, because she knew how..." I stopped when I saw that the television had come back on.

And then the spanking continued.

"All right…My work here is done," I laughed as I stood up.

"Thank you, Dr. Swan."

I patted his arm. "Remember," I waved my finger, "not a word to anyone."

He smiled. "It'll be our secret," he promised.

I smiled and went to leave, but then I turned around to face Mr. Lamont again. That altercation with the drunkard brought the old Bella back.

"Tomorrow…You should ask Dr. Whitlock if I can be in on your surgery."

He smiled. "You got it."

I smiled as I exited the room.

Walking toward the nurses' station, I saw Rosalie with her back to me. "Rose?" I asked. She turned mid-chew and pretended like she wasn't eating anything; meanwhile, I could smell the chocolate.

"Are you eating chocolate?" I asked.

"Did you get all nasty with a patient in the pit?" She had her mouth full.

I nodded. "Give me a bite."

She went into her lab coat and gave me my own Snickers bar.

"Did you know—" she continued to chew, "that Jacob and Emmett had to crack a guy's chest in the elevator?"

I stared at her, shocked.

"I'm so jealous," she whined and took another bite of chocolate.

"Yeah, well…I just spent the last hour and a half verbalizing porn." I grumbled and took a bite out of the Snickers.

"Fuck them." Rosalie scoffed.

"Yeah, fuck them," I agreed.

"Stupid boys that ignore you and get to crack a chest, while I had to give an enema and debride a nasty wound." Rosalie grumbled.

"Boys are stupid," I agreed and took another bite of my candy bar.

"Hey, what's up with you always sticking something up people's asses?" I asked.

Rosalie stuffed the candy bar in her mouth and gave me the middle finger.

Who gets to determine when the old ends and the new begins? It's not a day on the calendar, not a birthday or a New Year. It's an event, big or small, something that changes us. Ideally, it gives us hope, a new way of living and looking at the world.

Letting go of old habits and old memories.

What's important is that we never stop believing we can have a new beginning. But it's also important to remember that amid all the crap, there are a few things really worth holding on to—like chocolate and cynicism.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please leave me your thoughts. Again, I am so sorry for the delays. **

**Also, I just submitted my entry to the "Born this Way" contest. It's an anonymous femmeslash/slash contest, so I can't tell you which one is mine, but check them out and please review—let the judges know your thoughts. www . fanfiction . net /u/3108149/ (remember the spaces)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA**

**Thanks! Please enjoy. Something I should have mentioned early on. Time continues to speed up, between this chapter and then the rest. A month or so time passes between each chapter, unless otherwise noted.**

****Note** While most of you hate it when us authors beg for reviews, I just can't help myself. Please leave AHDN some love. I do update daily. Sorry, but I had some recent heart-fail/drama and it stopped me from updating on Tuesday. I apologize again. This is supposed to update daily, like promised. :(**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 16**

_**O**_ne day when I was checking my e-mail, I looked at one of the AOL news stories. It's amazing how in the US we're so boxed in when it comes to current events. On the evening news, we are basically only told what happens in our backyards; meanwhile, across the globe, they are told stories of worldly news. Still, the one story I found profoundly stuck out in my mind, even though it was more of a cute story than world news.

_The swan that fell in love with a pedal boat is back courting its plastic lover after spending the winter in a local zoo_

_Swans choose a partner for life but the rare Black Australian swan nicknamed Petra made the mistake of falling for a pedal boat designed to look like a swan. And when Petra's pedal boat lover refused to fly south for the winter, Petra also remained; a move that could have killed her as the cold weather arrived._

_In the end though, local zoo chiefs took pity on the swan and gave her and her boat boyfriend a place to spend the winter. This week, the pair is once again on the lake together. According to biologists in Muenster, northwestern Germany, Petra has been circling her plastic lover, staring endlessly at it and making crooning noises, all the typical signs of a swan in love._

_The boat, in the meantime, is still being hired out to families who want to picnic on the Aasee Lake - where the star-crossed lovers have become a tourist attraction. Zoo director, Joerg Adler, said, "This arrangement could go on forever, the swan obviously believes it has found a partner for life."_

Bella Swan is my swan or my pedal boat, but I think she'd rather be the swan. When I read this story, I immediately thought of her. The story was also ironic because of the letter I received a few days ago.

When Bella and I broke up for that brief period of time, I applied to Hopkins for fellowship. When I received the acceptance letter, I was happy and sad at the same time. It had always been my dream to study at Hopkins and since this is my last year as a resident, I had to choose soon where I would do my fellowship. I was happy that I was accepted and sad because, accepting it meant, I would have to leave Bella.

Well, that's never going to fucking happen. Case closed. I accepted my father's offer to be a fellow at NYU—months ago.

Right now, I am lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, while pondering a real life, serious problem.

Today is Valentine's Day, and I have no fucking clue what to get Bella.

I know it's wrong to compare Tanya to Bella, but Tanya made it easy. Last Valentine's Day, she went to Tiffany's with my Amex and bought her own gift. It was impersonal and so Tanya.

Bella, however, is completely fucking different. The woman wants nothing from me, except me. She has me, but what to get her for Valentine's Day?

She doesn't wear jewelry, except for a pair of gold studs in her ears. Whatever she wants she buys herself, and I don't exactly have the time to wine and dine her.

_Dude, you_ _are so fucked._

Yes, yes, I am.

I couldn't believe that I could be fucked so early in the morning and didn't even have the chance to enjoy it. Why couldn't Bella be normal?

A promise ring? What does that entail exactly? I promise that one day I will give you the real thing and propose?

I love all the commercials and advertisements though.

"_Say it with flowers"_

"_Diamonds are forever"_

And my favorite,_ "Every kiss begins with K"_

Earrings, that's my best bet. At least I know she has pierced ears, but when the fuck can I get to a store?

I'm being sneaky, because Bella and I agreed not to exchange gifts. She said "Being with each other is gift enough." She was totally fucking correct, but after talking to Jasper, I don't know. He told me that women just say that and expect a gift anyway.

Huh?

Now, here's the real conundrum, will she be upset if I get her a gift, or upset if I don't?

I sighed to myself and reached over, shutting off the alarm clock a minute before it was set to go off. I had a better way to wake up the love of my life. She looked so beautiful. She was naked and tangled in the bed sheet. Her hair was all wild and splayed on the pillow. The dull light from the morning sunrise cast a glow on her creamy alabaster skin.

She was like my personal Medusa. Gazing directly at her turns my dick into stone. Why couldn't Hallmark make a card that said that? Bella would fucking love it. The girl has a sick sense of humor. I bet she'd get choked up or some shit.

Jasper plans to propose tonight. Emmett is happy as a clam, since he passed his boards and plans on making things official with Rosalie. And I hear Jacob is taking Carmen out on the town.

I wished I could do that with Bella, but she hates this city. I wanted to show her more of it outside the four walls of NYU. Bella loved to read the classics, and I couldn't wait until the summertime so I can take her to see Shakespeare in the Park.

She'll love the Delacorte Theater. Or, I can take her on a carriage ride in Central Park.

All of that would be ideal and I was anxious for nice weather.

We couldn't do any of that now. It's freezing outside.

Maybe after some Shakespeare and a carriage ride on a warm summer's night, I will propose.

Proposing, which seems like the logical next step in our relationship, will also be a turning point. I, Edward Cullen, have been ready to make Bella my own for a while now. I want to marry her. I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with her. I want to die when I'm 110 years old in her arms. I want a lifetime with Bella, which still doesn't seem like enough.

However, I know Bella's not ready for that yet. I'm content to wait until she is. Shit. I don't even know if she likes horses. Imagine I take her on a carriage ride, only to find out she's allergic and has a sneezing fit, or worse, she goes into anaphylactic shock?

_You're thinking too much about this._

Wow. I completely forgot about life for a second and glanced at the clock. Fuck, we're going to be late. I hitched my leg over her hip and hugged her close to me, removing the hair away from her neck to place kisses all along it. She sighed and started to stir.

"Hmmm, I could wake up to that every morning," she said sleepily.

I chuckled because she says that every morning that I actually wake up before her. "Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered in her ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she replied, sitting up and stretching. She looked so fucking sexy. Her hair trailed down her back and I caught the silhouette of her breasts. _Ugh! Not now, Cullen. _I stared down at my erection. You'd think after last night with all the love making, it wouldn't happen. Christ, I'm surprised I haven't started to chafe or some shit.

"Did you want to shower first?" She offered through a yawn.

"No, I'll make the coffee."

She turned and pecked my lips as I stood up to fix the coffee pot. I fixed the coffee, set it to brew, and wrote a little Post-it note, attaching it to her travel cup.

_Happy Valentine's Day to the love of my life—my personal Medusa... Simply, because every time I look at you, my dick turns to stone._

_Love Always and Forever_

—_Edward_

Fuck Hallmark. An Edward Cullen original will have to do and will probably do just fine.

Bella's quick in the morning. It always amazed me that the girl could get ready in a matter of minutes. She just ran past me in a flash, wearing a towel. I caught the scent of her shampoo and followed her into the bedroom. She had dropped the towel and was now looking through her drawers. I growled to myself and approached her from behind, snaking my arms around her, and holding her naked back flush against my bare chest. I started to kiss, lick, and nip at her neck.

"Mmm…you have to stop or else we're going to be late." She moaned.

I guided her back over to the bed.

"No, Edward…seriously. You have us doing pre-rounds this morning, remember?" she asked, pulling my hands from around her.

"Right." I nodded and reluctantly left our embrace. I thought it best not to give her a second glance and go into the shower. Lathering up and humming to myself, I tried not to imagine Bella doing the same, to try to tame my raging erection.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Yeah," I shouted and poked my head around the curtain. Bella came in, wearing the towel and holding the Post-it.

"You mean that?" she asked, holding it out as her lip quivered.

_Adorable._ I nodded and grinned, biting my lip to suppress the full smile. She was obviously on the verge of tears and smiling wouldn't be nice.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Her eyes started to tear. Did I know my girl or what?

"If you need evidence…" I trailed off and pushed the curtain to the side, revealing my arousal. She grinned through her tears as she dropped the towel.

"What happened to pre-rounds?" I asked, giving her the crooked grin I know she can't resist.

"They'll still be sick when we get there," she said as she stepped into the tub.

Patients will still be sick whenever the fuck we decide to show up.

She grabbed the soap and lathered her hands, trailing them down my chest.

I shivered, and she grinned up at me mischievously. "Did you want me to be Bianca, Crystal, or Marta?" she asked seductively.

"Bella," I said and stepped closer to her.

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I want you to be Bella," I whispered before I crashed my lips against hers. She moaned into my mouth and brought her arms around my neck.

"Touch me, Edward," Bella whispered against my lips_. _

_God, I love this woman_.

Ghosting my hands up and down her body, I stopped to trace my fingers along her slick folds. Edward Cullen, the greedy bastard, always wants more, more, and more of her moans and groans. It was a total turn-on to elicit such a response from an actual goddess. I started to rub my fingers in a circular motion around her small bundle of nerves, while she bucked her hips and gasped.

"Fuck, Edward, that feels so good." She moaned, leaning into me for support. I inserted one finger inside of her and, Goddamn, she was always so wet and ready for me.

"So wet." I grunted.

She grasped my shoulders tightly. "Always for you, Edward, only for you." She moaned.

I don't know what came over me when she said that. I grabbed her ass and lifted her up, securing her to the tile wall. She hissed as her back hit the cold tile, but she was already a step ahead of me— grabbing my dick and guiding it to her entrance. Fully sheathed inside of her, I pounded in and out of her roughly as she clawed at my back.

I groaned with every thrust. This was not like our usual lovemaking.

This was primal. This was need. Happy Valentine's Day, indeed.

"Tell me how much you like that."

She let out a small cry before she answered. "Edward, I – I – hmmm, Edward." That was good enough for me. I tightened my grip on her ass and sucked on her neck.

The sounds coming from Bella's mouth were getting louder, and none of them were coherent. I knew she was close.

"Come for me, Bella." I grunted, going faster.

"Edward...I..lo—" She finished her sentence with a groan as her pussy clenched my dick, pulsating around it.

"Fu-uck, Bella. I love you."

She was breathing heavy against my neck. I felt her heart thumping between us. I slowed a little, picking up a torturous rhythm.

"You feel so good." I gasped. She bucked her hips into me, tightening her hold on me. I did the same, so she wouldn't fall. She rolled her hips onto me in that sinful way.

After a few minutes, I lost it, coming deep inside her.

I held her close to me, not wanting to let go, as I slowed my breathing. I lifted my head to look into her eyes. She stared back with love and devotion. Gently, I kissed her lips, resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she giggled, and I noticed the water was getting a little cold.

"Maybe we should wash up quickly before we freeze?" I chuckled. She agreed. We both took turns lathering up the other and then rinsed under the spray.

=/=/=/=

"You're late." Rosalie drawled.

I raised an eyebrow. Who the fuck was she to judge? I am her boss, after all. I reached around her, looking for the chart of one of my surgical patients today, not bothering to dignify her with a response.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Jacob smiled at Bella, handing her a small box of candy. I looked closer and saw that it was a box of conversation hearts. Sweet. She blushed and thanked him.

Then I noticed both Alice and Rosalie chewing on the same candy. Jacob can front all he wants, making people think the kid had no game, but being best friends with three beautiful women…They were like Jacob's Angels. Sadly for him, all that was missing was the constant onslaught of protruding nipples. I chuckled to myself. Maybe Jacob didn't have game, considering they all looked at him like he was their sister.

Suddenly, a screaming orgasm in the shower wasn't enough. I have never been a jealous guy, but I found myself having the need to one-up a box of stupid candy.

"We did rounds without you guys," Alice said through a yawn, breaking through my mental rant.

I nodded, waving around the one chart in my hand. "Then one of you will have no problem telling me about Mr. Roberts?" I asked.

Alice raised her hand as did Rosalie. Jacob looked like he didn't give a fuck, considering his eyes were downcast, yet he was staring straight at Bella.

Bella was biting her lip, and I noticed yesterday that she'd practically memorized Mr. Roberts chart.

"Black!" I shouted to get his attention. "Can you tell us?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head and stared at me. "Tell you, what?"

I shook my head. "Too late-"

"Ohhh, pick me!" Alice started to whine, trying to reach up and bring Rosalie's hand down. I swear they are just like children.

"No, me!" Rosalie smacked Alice's hand away.

"Swan," I said getting her attention. She looked up to me and grinned. "Mr. Roberts, go," I instructed, she opened her mouth to speak and was interrupted.

"Not fair." Rosalie grumbled.

"Yeah, we were here before her," Alice said maliciously.

I rolled my eyes. "And Swan also took care of him yesterday," I lied. "Mr. Roberts, go," I said again.

"Sean Roberts, 55 year old man, with multiple tumors present on the head of the pancreas. He is stable and has responded well to radiation, decreasing the size of the malignant tumors. He is scheduled today to have his pancreas removed…" She trailed off and gasped for air. What she said was correct, but it wasn't as eloquently put as I expected it.

"He's having what done today?" I asked, encouraging her on.

"A Whipple procedure, sir." She panted. Fuck. My dick just twitched. What's sexier than her panting out "Dr. Cullen", her panting out "sir"?

"A pancreaticoduodenectomy. He's having a pancreatoduodenectomy, a Whipple procedure, or Kausch-Whipple procedure, which is a major surgical operation involving the pancreas, duodenum, and other organs. This operation is performed to treat cancerous tumors on the head of the pancreas, malignant tumors involving common bile duct or duodenum near the pancreas."

There's my girl. I knew she wouldn't disappoint. I sighed and handed her the chart. "He's all yours. Have him prepped and meet me in the O.R. at ten. Make sure you explain everything to his family as detailed as possible." I smiled.

"You're letting her scrub a Whipple with you?" Rosalie scoffed.

"So not fair and my boyfriend trumps you!" Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Then go scrub with him," I said snidely. "Oh, wait, you can't. He has Kyphoplasty's all down the board." I pointed my eyes to her protruding abdomen. Jasper will be using a portable x-ray all day. She harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest. It was wrong to cross a pregnant woman, but she wasn't just a pregnant woman, she was my mouthy, whiny intern, who just happens to be with my best friend and colleague, who is higher on the surgical food chain than me. Screw it. You bite Cullen and he bites back. She could harrumph all she wanted to; I knew she really didn't give a fuck about what I said.

"Black, go to the pit and you're on scut later." _And you can shove your conversation hearts up your ass._ I didn't really say that, but I wanted to.

"Hale, you're with me 'til ten. We have a lap chole and an insertion of a medi-port. Grab the charts and study up quickly. You're doing the lap chole and if you—" I leaned closer and brought my voice down to a whisper. "Fuck up, you won't see the inside of the O.R. for a long time."

She gulped and nodded her head, grabbing the needed charts and scurrying away, but not before she smiled smugly at Alice.

I was taking a chance letting Rosalie take the lead. It wasn't irresponsible. She's developing into a brilliant surgeon. The threat, which was idle, was just that, but I have to keep up this tough façade. Plus, I figured I'd throw her eager, cut-happy ass a bone.

"Brandon." I focused my gaze on her and she gulped as well.

Shit, what the fuck could I do with Alice? It's not like the duties I hand out are premeditated. "Go see if Dr. Cullen needs a hand." I blurted and groaned. My father is going to kill me. "No, forget that. Go see Dr Mendoza-"

"No way!" She cut me off. "Just because I'm pregnant, you can't stick me with the vagina squad. That's discrimination."

I nodded and put on a fake smile. "Fine… Go see Dr. Cullen. You can be on his service today."

He'll probably kill me and then continue the massacre with Alice, and then Jasper's unborn spawn. My father rarely let interns scrub with him. He usually waits out the intern year and once they are residents, he gives them their first taste of cardiothoracic surgery. That's why early on I was so shocked that he had asked Bella to scrub with him all those months ago. Since then, he has shown a liking to her. Not only because she will most likely be his future daughter in-law, but because she really knows her shit.

Once again, that's my girl. He has softened a bit, letting interns on his service, but not letting them scrub. They do his dirty work. Or it could be Esme that has softened him.

The man is happier than I have ever seen him before and that's counting when he was with my mother. It's sad, but true.

He personally didn't care for Alice. He liked her for Jasper and as a person, but he didn't like her new enthusiastic, bubbly self that pranced around the hospital, seemingly without a care in the world.

He didn't know her in the beginning. When she first started, Alice was cutthroat and pretty fucking mean. Now, Jasper and his sperm have made her happy?

"Heart surgery on Valentine's Day…how ironic?" She smiled smugly at Bella.

"Enjoy watching from the gallery," Bella retorted. She knew exactly what I was talking about. Alice skipped away, while Bella and I looked into each other's eyes and chuckled.

"See you at ten." I smiled.

"Ten." She nodded and walked toward Mr. Roberts' room.

My morning with Rosalie was worry-free. I knew she wouldn't disappoint. Before my big case, which was the Whipple, I went to grab a cup of coffee from the O.R. lounge. I gulped that sonofabitch down and poured myself another cup.

"Thanks." Jasper patted my back.

I turned to face him, furrowing my brow. "For what?" I asked.

"For letting Alice on your father's service."

I shrugged. "Jazz, I didn't let her do anything. It was merely a suggestion. I have no idea what he will have her do today."

He nodded.

I wanted to make sure that if she ran to him crying later, that it wasn't my fault.

"Yeah, well, even though he's not letting her scrub, she's happier than a pig in shit." He chuckled.

"Dr. Cullen?" Bella poked her head in. "We're ready for you now."

I nodded and smiled at her.

"So, what do you have planned tonight?" Jasper asked, after Bella walked away.

"Nothing," I sighed and took another sip of coffee.

"Nothing? You're the most romantic fucker I know," he laughed. "Take her out to a late dinner."

I shook my head no. I knew Bella and after a long day at work, she'd rather cuddle on the couch with a bowl of macaroni and cheese. But it is Valentine's Day.

"Where are you taking Alice?" I asked.

He smiled and plopped onto the couch. "Blue Hill. I spoke to the manager and everything is all set. We have a secluded romantic booth…all I have to bring is my sexy self, my beautiful woman, and the ring." He let out a squeal.

My lips drew a grim line after that girlish squeal, but I recovered quickly. "That's great, Jazz. I'm really happy for you."

He nodded. "Well, you better make up your mind soon. I hear 'One if by Land Two if by Sea' isn't taking reservations. That's your best bet. It's the most romantic spot in town. I chose Blue Hill because it's Alice's favorite." He stood up, ready to get back to work.

"I'll talk to Bella; see if she wants to go out."

"No, just take her out. Wear the pants for once, you pussy," he said before he left.

_Fucker!_

He was right, though. If I didn't have a gift to give her, I could take her out somewhere nice, even if it was late. I quickly retreated to the locker room and called information from my cell. I have been to the restaurant Jazz mentioned—romantic, yes, but I had also been there before with Tanya. Bella and I needed our own place.

I got the information for Le Bernadin a romantic French restaurant not far from here. Luckily, they had a reservation available at 8.

That gave us a two hour window to shoot home and get ready before our dinner date. That's if we got out of here on time.

Speaking of, I'd wasted fifteen minutes speaking to Jazz and making the reservation. I sprinted to O.R. Four—quickly putting on a mask and scrubbing, before I entered the room ready to work.

Bella performed the initial incision and practically did the whole procedure. I only stepped in when she got stuck, which wasn't often. The scrub nurse kept looking at me incredulously. Okay, so I didn't snap or get angry and was being sweet. Was that a fucking crime?

The two-hour surgery took close to three, because Bella was doing most of the work. I wanted to step in, hurry up the process, but she was so into it. Her eyes were alight and she was doing great.

"That was amazing!" she shouted excitedly, tearing off her mask, before she washed her hands.

"Ahuh." I chuckled.

"Seriously, I don't know why anyone does drugs. That was such a high."

I nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. You can be tired, sick, or in a fucked-up mood, but when a patient is lying on the table, the outside world fades away. You are no longer tired or sick. The fucked-up mood is replaced with hope, because the patient's fate is in your hands, literally. I guess all that comes with the God complex.

"So tonight—tonight, I'm going to take you out."

"Oh, really?" she asked.

I nonchalantly poked her side. "Yes, really…I have to do better than that box of candy Black gave you."

She shook her head. "Are you kidding? You gave me a Whipple, which is like candy but with blood, which is so much better!" She ranted, bouncing up and down with excitement. I went with it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around me. "Best Valentine's Day ever!" she nearly shouted. I hugged her tightly to me.

"You what?" My father screamed at Alice, leaving the O.R. next to us.

"They have three small children!" Alice shouted back and my father cut her off.

I ran quickly to Alice's side.

"Who the hell are you to promise anything? This was my case. Did you hear me promise? The only person who can keep a promise so big is God, and I haven't seen him pick up a scalpel lately. You never promise a family a good outcome!" He continued to shout. I had never seen him so angry before and stepped between them.

"Dad," I said in a calming tone.

"You're important enough to make promises to Mrs. Cavanaugh, you get to be the one to tell her she's a widow!" He continued to shout at her from around me.

Alice rapidly ran away with Bella on her tail. I stayed and watched as my father's face went from purple to red to pink, back to his pasty shade of pale. What the fuck did Brandon do?

He pinched the bridge of his nose and slumped against the wall. A nurse came out of the O.R. we were standing in front of, and I took a peek inside. My father's patient lay lifeless on the O.R. table, as other nurses and staff wrapped up the body. Fuck.

My father's a brilliant surgeon and had a small mortality rate, but death did happen on occasion.

"What happened?" I asked.

He groaned. "Brandon promised my patient's family that he would be fine."

I nodded. That much I got. What I didn't understand was his behavior.

"Never again…I don't want her in the O.R. with me, with her huge pregnant belly…she messed with my Ju-Ju."

Oh, fuck. Ju-Ju refers to the supernatural power ascribed to an object or fetish. It can also refer to the use of such objects, making it a form of witchcraft. To us, Ju-Ju meant something slightly different.

For me, I had my special scrub caps, always making sure I had my own with me. I refused to perform surgery once—simply because I didn't have one. I actually ran home to get them. My father, however, was a little different. He didn't have special superstitious objects. He listened to Gregorian chants during his procedures.

It's creepy if you're not used to it, but if you think about it, we're all weird in our own ways. Who chooses to go into the surgical field anyway? It is a respectable profession; however, if you really think about it, we're like human butchers, saving lives, while hacking people.

My cousin, for instance, is a plumber. I doubt he has trouble functioning if he doesn't have his favorite wrench. And if he makes a mistake, no one dies. One wrong slip of the scalpel is all it takes, one shred of self doubt.

"She changed my music, put on some crap."

I nodded.

"But it's really not her fault, though." His face softened. "This guy just had too much damage and, by the way, Esme is—was pregnant."

It took me a second to respond. "Um, wow." I stared at him. "Isn't she like, your age?" I asked. I was stunned and couldn't help the verbal diarrhea that spewed. "Damn, when that kid is my age, I'll be like fucking sixty and you'll—you'll probably be dead." I covered my mouth with my hand, shocked by my own omission. "Geez, Dad. I'm sorry - I mean - I hope you're not dead-"

He started to chuckle. Wait a minute he said "was"? What did that mean?

"No," he sighed. "I probably will be dead in thirty years, but she's actually losing it."

I looked to the floor. "Losing it?" I whispered.

"She's forty-seven, Edward. Becoming pregnant at her age is difficult in itself. She never thought she could have children. So, when she found out she was ecstatic. I think all my negativity messed with her Ju-Ju. She started spotting two days ago," he sighed. "I wish I could take it back, smile a real smile, and not a fake one…pray for a good outcome, instead of hoping it was a false positive."

I nodded.

"I'm almost fifty-three. I'm ready to retire in ten years and have grandchildren. This—I mean—that was never part of the plan." He grumbled.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Dad, you can't blame yourself. If she's losing it…I mean, it's just ridiculous and you'll drive yourself crazy thinking about what you could have done, when there is nothing you could have done…Is there any hope?" I asked.

"No…now it's like she's having a regular menstrual period. She was only a few weeks and doesn't need an extraction."

"Will you two try again?"

He shook his head no. "She won't even let me touch her. She's a mess." He looked me in the eyes. "I'm scared, Edward. What do I do?"

Now this was a turn of events. Since when did my father come to me for guidance?

"Just be there for her," I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Like you were there for mom."

I remember in high school, the first time my mother became ill. All those times my father would pick her up from the bathroom floor after being violently sick and take her to bed while she cried. I don't think I was supposed to hear their conversations but I did. My mother's biggest fear was not being there for me, and my father promised her that she would. He would reassure her all the time of his love for her, our love for her, how strong she was, and how beautiful she was when she started losing her hair. He always listened, and embraced her at her weakest.

When she went into remission, we all had six happy years together. Then she became sick again and everything happened so fast. My father wasn't there for her like he was before. Apparently, my mother had been feeling off for a while and put off going to the doctor.

She shrugged it off and didn't get the required scans. The cancer had spread throughout her body and there was nothing that could be done.

She died within four months.

My father was angry—at her, at me, at the fucking world. He started to come back around to the world two years ago, and since he's been with Esme, he's been so happy. I felt terrible. It seemed like he couldn't catch a break.

"It's not the same, Edward. Esme lost a child. It's not like she has cancer."

The way my father said that flickered anger inside of me. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? If she was only a few weeks, she lost an inseminated egg, not a fucking baby. How dare he even make the slight comparison? Cancer vs. a miscarriage.

"No, it's not the same," I agreed. "Esme still has her life. She can adopt if she wants to or get a fucking dog." I scoffed.

"That's not the same. She lost a baby," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, well…I wished you showed the same compassion when mom was dying alone…in this very hospital." I sneered angrily. "She's in a cemetery rotting away, while you-"

"That's enough, Edward," my father said sternly.

My chest was heaving out of anger, and I had to compose myself.

He leaned toward me. "Your mother gave up hope. She stopped fighting, and didn't care enough about us to fight or to take care of her. She was selfish." He spat in my ear.

I flinched away from him, hurt by his words. "That's—that's not true." I shook my head. "Mom loved us, you especially." I pointed to him.

"She didn't." He shrugged. "If she did…" He trailed off.

How fucking dare he? He can tell Esme and whoever else that is willing to listen such garbage, but not me—his son—who has his mother's bronze hair, green eyes, and big heart.

She was—is—my mother, a position that deserves respect, whether she is standing beside us or in the fucking ground. She's probably rolling in her grave because of the murderous thoughts I was having toward my father—her husband who she loved.

"If she did, she wouldn't have left us-"

"She was sick!" I shouted. "There was nothing that could be done-"

He took a look around and grasped me by my bicep, pushing me down the hall and into the stairwell.

"You can tell anyone any lies you wish, but spare me. I was there. I know what happened. You're lying to yourself and me." I groaned, exasperated.

"You don't know anything." He spat in my face.

I met his stare head on, ready to actually punch my own father in the face. "So, tell me, Dad. Tell me all about my horrible mother who left us…it's not like she packed a fucking bag; she died." I shrugged.

"Your mother…" He let out a sinister chuckle. "You are so much like her."

"Which is something I'm proud of. At least I didn't turn out to be a heartless sonofabitch like you-"

I stumbled back and rubbed my chin, momentarily shocked from the blow my father just landed.

That motherfucker. I lost it and ran steadily toward him, ramming him in the stomach with my shoulder, pinning him against the wall. I gave him a swift uppercut to the jaw and kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the floor, spitting out blood and chuckling to himself.

With my adrenaline still pumping, I stepped back and gazed down at him. Then I shook my head and turned to leave.

"Hope and will, Edward."

I stopped and listened, not bothering to turn around.

"You have to have hope…hope for the best outcome and have the will to fight and the will to live. They don't teach you that in medical school. If you lose hope, you have nothing, and if the patient doesn't have the will to live, you might as well be working over a corpse already."

I nodded and turned my head to the side. "Then pray Esme doesn't give up hope," I sighed. "Like my idiot mother."

"Edward," my father said.

I waved my hand and opened the door. I didn't want to hear whatever else he had to say, but I turned back to him anyway. "Go put some ice on that three-million-dollar-a-year hand." I half-grinned.

"You do the same." He grinned back.

It wasn't the first time my father and I had it out with our hands. As a child, my father never put a hand on me. However, as a man, I developed his temper. The first and only other time we'd physically fought was when I went through a rebellious stage as a teenager. I was smoking weed, staying out late.

It was right after my mother had gotten sick and I was acting out; something I regret to this day. She was bald and frail when she tried to pry us apart and stumbled back, hitting her head on the dining room table and had been rushed to the emergency room. I did that to her, and they both forgave me. Even though, to this day, I can't forgive myself.

I ran into the locker room and lay on one of the benches, taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"You got a gun up in your waist…please don't shoot up the place… 'cause I see some ladies tonight that should be having my baby— babay."

I sat up and watched as Jacob tore off his scrub shirt, with a little shimmy and put it in the hamper.

"Oh!" He jumped back. "Fuck…you scared me." He chuckled, grabbing his chest.

"What are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Um…leaving. You said yesterday that I could take off early. I can still leave right?" he asked.

I nodded, and knew he was leaving. I was referring to the botched-up version of Big Poppa.

"Are the charts done?" I asked.

"Yup. I dotted all my I's and crossed all my T's." He smiled.

"Well," I sighed, standing up. "Have a good time tonight, get lucky or whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"You, too," he said happily.

I turned back, shocked. Since when did Jacob encourage me to fuck Bella? He might be making some progress.

"Not lucky or whatever - I – I mean have a good time. I wasn't trying to be rude or insinuate like you did. Oh, I'm not saying you were being rude or whatever. You know what I mean. Have some um – PG-rated fun tonight, sir."

"Shut up." I chuckled, shaking my head, before I left the locker room. I was about to page Bella to the on-call room, when I saw her and Alice talking by the nurses' station. Alice had tear-streaks down her face, and I gulped as I approached. If she thinks I'm going to chastise her, she is going to be disappointed.

"You okay, Brandon?" I asked.

She nodded, but still looked very sad. She always took what I said with a grain of salt, never letting it bother her. I'm her superior, yet we bickered like I would imagine a brother and sister do.

"And how is my godson?" I paused. "Or goddaughter?"

Alice smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Good."

"Good," I replied and gave a pointed look to Bella.

Turning my back on them and walking into the on-call room, I threw my scrub cap to the ground and took off my shirt. I laid down on the bottom bunk, just needing to be comfortable. I didn't feel comfortable, as I was still agitated with my father. I needed Bella.

"Edward," Bella whispered, poking her head into the darkened room.

"I'm here," I sighed.

She walked in and I heard her lock the door. "Are you okay?" She asked, as she took a seat next to me. I placed my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me, burying my face into her side. I instantly felt better.

"Your face, Edward. I saw it." She pulled my hair back, making me look up to her. "What happened to your jaw?"

I shrugged.

"Baby, please, just tell me what's wrong," she pleaded.

I took a deep breath. She was concerned, for me and for Alice, but I could sense that her Whipple high still lingered under the surface. No need to bring her down with me or bring her into my father's sordid relationship with me.

"Nothing." I cleared my throat. "I'm fine. Did you check on Mr. Roberts?" I asked.

She giggled and laid next to me. "Okay, that was my best supportive girlfriend, and you just totally ruined it with medicine. That's all I'm saying."

I laughed a real laugh and couldn't help the tears that escaped. Bella is the yin to my yang, the love of my life, my personal Medusa, and my swan. I cradled her in my arms and let out quiet sobs into her neck.

"Edward," she sighed and looked into my eyes. "Please - tell me what's wrong." Her voice was thick, and I knew she was swallowing back her own sob.

I composed myself and told her everything—everything from the time I found out my mother was diagnosed, to the bullshit with my father earlier, telling her all the things I had edited out in previous conversations. By the time I was finished, I was consoling her. I didn't mean to make her cry hysterically.

"I probably made it sound worse than it really was." I rubbed her back.

"No." She sniffled. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't kill her." I was trying to be funny and she sobbed harder. Fuck.

"No, I'm not crying - I mean - yeah your mother died and that's horrible, but I just hate that you had to go through that." She crawled into my lap. "I love you so much, Edward…And you had to go through that alone and I wish I was there for you. Does that make sense?"

I nodded and brushed my lips against hers. "You're here now…That's important and I hope you stick around forever." I crooned.

"Forever." She hiccupped. _Adorable. _"Sorry about this." She leaned away from me and wiped her face. "I'm premenstrual," she giggled.

I let her lie to my face. She didn't need an excuse for crying; life is hard, shit happens, and she just had her period last week. Trust me, I know.

"Are you ready for a romantic evening out on the town?" I smiled.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Le Bernadin."

"Le Bernadin?" She scrunched up her nose.

"You've been there before?" I asked.

"Mike took me there once. They give you a grape and a leaf of lettuce, calling it an appetizer. After Mike dropped me off at home, I ate two hot pockets…gourmet, my ass," she laughed. "Can we just order Chinese and watch a movie?"

I swear we're either soul mates or the laziest fuckers on the planet—maybe both.

"Of course, we can." I smiled. "I'll even let you pick the movie." I was about to take it back. I didn't want to be forced to watch all of the John Hughes movies Bella owns.

"Just not _Sixteen Candles_," I pleaded. Seriously, did I really need to watch a movie where Molly Ringwald lusts after some guy named Jake?

"I was thinking more like _Weird Science_." She wiggled her eyebrows.

That night we cuddled on the couch with our sweet and sour chicken, and watched two nerdy boys attempt to create the perfect woman. Too bad they were twenty-five years behind us, because I had the perfect woman right next to me. It turned out to be the best Valentine's Day ever. We finished the movie and made love seemingly all night.

/=/=/=/=/=/

The next morning, I had five missed calls from my father. Later, I would find out that Esme ate a bottle of sleeping pills and attempted to wash it down with a fifth of vodka.

Luckily, my father made it to her before any of the pills could dissolve, rushing her to the hospital.

Bella and I went to Mount Sinai as soon as we could. Esme was fine physically, but had to stay for observation, suicide watch.

They admitted her to the psych ward later that day. The doctors assured us that she would get help, and that they could only hold her there for two weeks. Any other treatment that she may need, she would have to go to a long-term care facility. I doubted it would come to that. I think it was a cry for help. I doubt she really wanted to kill herself.

My father, that fucker, actually pulled both Bella and me to the side, asking for our discretion in the matter. Bella stared at my father wide-eyed and promised not to say a word. I didn't feel the need to verbalize my promise. He should know better than that.

Bella stayed with my father that whole day, getting him coffee and talking to him. I felt sorry for him, but I didn't know what to say.

When my father turned to Bella and crumbled, sobbing and hugging onto her, Bella looked to me with her own tears streaming down her face. I stepped in and held my father. I let him cry, while he apologized profusely. I had no idea what he was sorry for, but I was guessing all of it.

All that discretion bullshit was a lost cause. Later on in the week, all of New York was able to read about it in the Post, in a small paragraph on page nine.

"**Wife of prominent NYU Chief of Surgery attempts suicide" **The article went on to describe Esme Cullen—_née_Platt, formerly in an abusive marriage—who the reporter swore was in another one. Stating that my father landed a blow to her stomach to make her miscarry. It was all lies and completely slanderous.

I couldn't believe that a newspaper article could be so far from the truth. It sounded like a story out of the Enquirer. My father was on the warpath and under investigation—from the administrators of NYU to detectives at the local precinct. The allegations were soon proved false, after Esme told everyone the truth, which she had been doing from the beginning.

My father filed a lawsuit against the New York Post. Bella and I went with him and Esme to every appearance. We all went back and forth for over a month, only to settle out of court. The Post published a formal apology to the Cullen family and fired the reporter, who got the story secondhand from an orderly at Mount Sinai. My father wasn't stopping with the reporter and managed to get the orderly fired as well.

Everyone was once again happy, trying to pick up the pieces that the fall left behind. My father and Esme's relationship was fine. Esme was fine; it was just a cry for help. She's in therapy and on antidepressant meds. My father says they're working.

Bella stayed by my side—my father's too—through the whole ordeal. The spotlight was on us every time we went to court. One time, Bella actually pushed a camera away from us, she got so angry. I wanted to do something nice for her. She's been a real trooper. I'm sure other women would have fled by now.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/

It was near May when I decided to steal her phone while she was in the shower.

I looked to her contacts list for her parents' number. Renee had just finished her second round of chemo and was in remission. I wanted to fly Bella's parents to New York for Mother's Day.

They agreed and if Charlie, Bella's father, couldn't get off from work, Renee was going to come alone. I can't wait to see the look on her face—the look on both their faces. Bella misses her mother desperately.

I missed my mother terribly and wished that she could have met Bella. I was doing this for Bella, but I was also doing this for myself.

My mother would be proud of me, as I am sure she already is. I can't take back physically hurting her; yet, I can accept that she forgave me and finally forgive myself, as well.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please leave me your thoughts!**

**Also, I submitted my entry to the "Born this Way" contest. It's an anonymous femmeslash/slash contest, so I can't tell you which one is mine, but check them out and please review—let the judges know your thoughts. www . fanfiction . net /u/3108149/ (remember the spaces) Voting starts soon, I think August 31****st****, after submissions are handed in, there will be a poll! Please check them out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters/Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my sister. This time of year makes me miss you something crazy, Choo-Choo Beans. I know I started to write and began my career in the medical field after you left us, but I hope you're able to read my stuff from heaven. And that you watch over me when I work in the O.R. and are proud that I made something of myself... I love you! ** Vittoria DeRanieri 9/11/83 - 9/06/08****

****This chapter is also for Jake, beloved brother and friend, who recently lost his battle with cancer. You and your family are in my heart and prayers! 2/25/1995 - 8/20/2011****

****Sorry for rambling. Please enjoy. And I hope this chapter leaves you feeling great. I've read this in an author's note by MelissaMargaret before, and I'll tell you guys the same. Instead of leaving me reviews, take the time to tell your loved ones, just how much you love them. ****

****Thank you!****

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 17**

_**I**_n Vietnam, it is bad luck to take a photo with three people in it. The person in the middle is believed to die soon.

There is a superstition that states it is unlucky to take a third light. That is, to be the third person to light a cigarette from the same match or lighter. This is commonly believed to date from the trenches of the First World War, when a sniper might see the first light, take aim on the second, and fire on the third.

Luck, especially bad luck, is often said to "come in threes".

The same can be said about deaths. So far, this week, there have been two deaths in the O.R. The surgeons, the real ones, meaning the residents and attendings, had us all giving exams and re-checking people furiously to medically clear them.

My fellow interns and I haven't seen the inside of the O.R. all week. Edward was crazy superstitious and barely had any scheduled cases. He confided in me that he was pushing them off onto other residents, the patients he feared with the highest or even slightest mortality rate.

It was ridiculous and wrong for me to wish that the poor third soul would kick the bucket, so that we could get back to normal.

Besides him being crazy superstitious, Edward has been very secretively lately and it was driving me nuts.

I overheard him on the phone with someone last night. He said, "I can't wait to meet you either," followed by a pause. "Okay, safe trip. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward said that he was leaving early today. Who the fuck was my boyfriend meeting? It better not be fucking Tanya. I didn't feel the need to beat around the proverbial bush, so last night I just flat out asked him who he was talking to.

He stuttered a few times, telling me it was an old family friend he had to meet at the airport. Liar. I didn't think he was cheating on me since he didn't have cheater-ish behavior, but he was hiding something from me.

And until he tells me, I have his favorite scrub caps hidden.

_Hell hath no fury like a Bella scorned._

Yeah!

He brought them home last night to wash them and this morning, I stuffed them into the bottom of my purse, hiding them in my locker.

This morning, he searched anxiously for them and I actually managed to convince him that he didn't bring them home with him. It was ridiculous, considering he put them in the wash himself. He swore he was losing his mind. I patted myself on the back.

_Yeah, that was great acting skills, Swan. There's an Oscar out there with your name on it. _

Did you expect anything less?

_I was kidding. You're a horrible actress who managed to confuse her already confused boy-toy. _

Edward's not a boy. He's all man.

_He's a man who's hiding something from you. _

I narrowed my eyes at nothing, continuing to walk with my fellow interns. I turned my attention to Alice when she stopped to rub her stomach and take a labored breath. She continued walking on as Jacob nudged my side.

"Look at her belly. She's almost as wide as she is tall," he whispered.

Alice, at seven months pregnant, was huge. Her small frame didn't help her much either, but we are all there for her, in any way we could be, even Edward. I loved watching Edward and Alice interact. When no one's looking, and the baby is kicking, he places his hand on her belly and smiles. It's cute.

"Are her ankles swollen? Is that why she's waddling?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged.

"What's gonna happen when she goes on leave?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged.

"She's going on leave?" Jacob asked shocked. Both Rosalie and I turned to stare at him.

"What do you think happens when people push babies out of their vagina, Jacob?" I asked.

Rosalie reached up and smacked his head. "Moron."

"Do you think we're going to get a new intern? Like someone to replace her?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head no and Rosalie looked like she had something to say.

"Okay, Hale, spill." I pointed to her. She huffed out a breath and stopped walking. We didn't bother to let Alice know we stopped. She walked so slowly, and we could catch up to her quickly.

"Newton is leaving to do his fellowship. I think he's going somewhere down south. Anyway, they're going to split up his interns and I heard Emmett will be joining us," she said excitedly.

"Hey, you guys!" Alice shouted, whining back to us.

We all quickly ran up to her. "Sorry," I said as I put my arm around her.

She looked down to her stomach. "I expect that kind of behavior from your aunt Rosie and uncle Jakey, but not your godmommy, Bella."

I rolled my eyes at her. She had the mother's guilt thing down. Anytime she wanted to make one of us feel bad, she'd talk badly about us to her unborn baby. _Weird._

"Hey, Bella?" I turned my attention back to Jacob. "What was Cullen so upset about earlier that had him talking to himself?"

"Yeah, he had me cancel all his surgeries for today." Rosalie interrupted him. Shit. He canceled his surgeries, because of stupid fucking scrub caps? No way.

_Yes way, you are an evil woman, Swan._

"I have no idea," I lied.

"Bullshit." Alice called me on it.

"Honest." I shrugged. "I have no idea—"

"Swan!" We all turned our attention to Edward who just screamed for me. Fuuuuuck. He did not sound happy.

"Yes?" I asked as he sprinted to my side.

"Did you call the linen department, like I asked?"

I nodded. "They haven't seen them. They had no idea what I was talking about," I lied again. I never called the linen department since I didn't need to.

"Right – Shit." He hissed, looking down. "I could have sworn I had them with me last night when we left. I usually take them home, 'cause you know I like the fabric softener..." He droned on and on.

I had heard all of this numerous times on my way here. I was tempted just to give in. Nope, not going to happen.

"Maybe you left them on the train?"

He stared at me wide eyed. "But you said—" he pointed his finger at me, "that I didn't have them when we left last night."

"Yes, well - I – I didn't notice them, but maybe you had them." I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes and stared me down. I tried to keep a straight face, even willing my blush to stay at bay, while my stomach was in knots. Then, I actually felt the muscle in my cheek twitch. _Fuck me_.

Edward gasped, pointing an accusatory finger at me. "You!" he shouted. "You have them!"

"No!"

There was a chorus of shocked exclamations from the peanut gallery.

"I don't have them," I shrieked. "I don't have them," I said calmly, turning to my fellow interns.

"You're lying." Edward drew out the word, actually turning it into three syllables. Fuck it. What was he going to do? Feed me to the wolves...or rabid dogs? This is New York City, not Forks. What's he going to do, lock me in a closet until I produced the caps with a bunch of pigeons?

Hey, he's my boyfriend. The man knows my deepest fears. Pigeons are like rats with wings. And they scare me.

Fuck him and fuck them, his jurors. They were supposed to be on my side, good, bad, or indifferent.

"And you're hiding something from me." I pointed back to him, still not admitting anything.

"Give me the caps—"

"Tell me what you're hiding."

We both huffed and turned away from each other at the same time. We were being childish. If he just tells me what he's been hiding, I will give him back his hats.

"Where are my-"

"Tell me what-"

We both turned pointing at each other, speaking at the same time.

"Kids," Carlisle greeted us as he passed by.

We both paused and an awkward silence took over. I had to get away from Edward before I cracked.

"Dr. Cullen!" I shouted before he could get too far. Carlisle turned to face me. "Do you have any surgeries today?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes. The man's a sucker for the eyelashes. Plus, he fucking adores me. We've bonded over the last two months. Surely, he will protect me.

He smiled. "Yes, actually, I'm about to do a lobectomy."

I gasped. "A lobectomy, really? How fascinating—"

"Don't listen to her, Dad. All that comes out of her mouth is lies."

I turned and gasped at Edward. "A lobectomy _is_ fascinating," I said in a chastising tone. "And how could you say that to me. I thought you loved me." I turned to look at Carlisle, giving him an innocent doe eyed expression. "I thought he loved me." I pouted.

Okay, that's enough Bella.

_Yeah, even the blind can see that you're lying._

"Yeah...love to throw you off the Brooklyn Bridge." Edward grumbled.

Both Carlisle and I turned to stare at him. I couldn't help it. I was like butter on a roll, a role of a lifetime.

"You see the way he treats me." I pointed at Edward. "Take me away from this evil man." I linked my arm with Carlisle's dramatically and hoped to make a fast get-away. "Come on, let's go," I giggled and tugged Carlisle's arm, while we walked away rapidly.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

_Fuck_.

I turned to look at Edward and saw him steadily running toward me. Quickly, I hid behind Carlisle, grasping onto his scrub top and burying my face into his back.

"Edward, what has gotten into you?" Carlisle asked, widening his arms and blocking Edward's advances.

I was fast and moved with Carlisle, so Edward couldn't get me. "He's gone insane!" I shouted.

"I can see that, Bella. I was just inquiring as to why?" Carlisle chuckled.

"He's crazy and he's hiding something from me-"

"She's insane, messing with my Ju-Ju by stealing my caps-"

We both shouted over each other and heard loud guffaws coming from Rosalie, Alice, and Jacob.

"One at a time," Carlisle shouted. "Bella, go."

I huffed. "He's hiding something from me, sir. I don't know what it is. He's being sneaky and deceitful. I think he's going to meet Tanya later—"

"She's lying!" Edward shouted.

"Well, how the hell do I know? You're being all secretive, remember?" I asked.

"Edward, are you going to meet Tanya later?" Carlisle asked.

"No!" He shrieked.

"He's not going to meet Tanya." He turned his head to me.

I nodded against his back.

"Can you stop hiding the little thief, so I can get on with my day?" Edward sighed, exasperated. I couldn't see his face, but I bet he is pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And what's your problem, Edward?"

"Don't listen to him Dr. Cullen!" I screamed.

"Like he's going to listen to me anyway. You have the man wrapped around your finger." Edward hissed.

"If I'm tied around her finger, then you're around her pinky." Carlisle chuckled, while I stifled my own.

"She has my scrub caps. I don't know what she did with them-"

"I don't have them," I lied again. "What kind of grown man wears a cap with Matchbox cars on it anyway? Why can't you wear the pale blue ones? They look great on your father." I chuckled. "Or, ohhhh, the big white bouffant caps that I wear," I laughed.

"I like my own caps, thank you. And you_ are_ messing with the Ju-Ju here. They're my lucky caps for a reason," he retorted.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Did you steal Edward's lucky caps?"

"No." I squeaked.

"She didn't steal your caps, Edward."

Edward let out a growl and I saw him stamp his foot. Fucking baby.

_Hey, you stole his caps; you're the fucking baby._

Shut up.

"I can't believe you are taking her side, believing her over me-"

"She's like my daughter," Carlisle sighed.

I smiled.

"The daughter I never had. And as one of my children, she knows that messing with a man's Ju-Ju is unforgivable. People's lives are at stake after all."

_Stake is right. Dig it deeper into my heart, why don'tcha!_

"That mix CD you made her, you know with the Gregorian covers of U2 songs?" Edward asked. "She laughed at it. She laughs at the Ju-Ju!" He nearly shouted.

Fuck. He was bringing out the big guns, threatening to expose me to Carlisle; meanwhile, Edward was the one who actually forbade me to play it in_ his_ house, I might add.

"You misunderstood me." I rushed out. "I was laughing at how _erotic_ it made me feel." I moaned. "All the chanting and beautiful words." I faked a shiver, knowing Carlisle would feel it.

"Really?" Carlisle asked, turning his head and sounding intrigued.

"Dad!" Edward shouted.

"Look-" Carlisle put his hands up defensively. "I have a surgery to get to. If I leave, do you promise not to hurt her or throw her off a bridge?" he asked Edward.

"No, don't leave me." I squeaked, tightening my grasp on his shirt.

_Totally unprofessional, Bella_.

Like anything about this morning has been professional?

"I promise…she's the love of my life, after all," Edward said sweetly.

"Liar!" I held onto Carlisle scrub top even tighter. "I hope you tell yourself that when you dangle me out a window—Michael Jackson style," I shouted as Carlisle abruptly turned to face me. I jumped and he steadied me, holding me up by my upper arms.

"Easy." He rubbed my shoulder. "If he gives you any trouble, I'm in O.R. Two today." He winked.

I nodded and turned to look at Edward. The man was going to murder me. He's a brilliant doctor and probably wouldn't leave any evidence. I gulped under his gaze.

"Okay," I let out a shaky laugh. Carlisle smiled at us before he left. I speedily walked past Edward, hoping the traitors will protect me.

"Here's the deal," Edward said as he started to pace around us, rubbing his chin mischievously. Holy shit. Lucifer is back!

_It's your fault. You resurrected him._

"Bella has my scrub caps…"

I opened my mouth to retort and he held up a finger.

"Bella has my scrub caps and since I can't scrub without them, none of you can scrub." Big surprise there, we haven't been in the O.R. for like ever.

"And since there's not much to do, what with all the other interns running around, treating and diagnosing patients, and being doctors, I think it's best if you all hit the floors. The nursing staff needs all the help they can get. With the economy being so bad, there has been a hiring hold on nurses." He shrugged.

"Or so I've been told. The bottom line is that they are understaffed. The four of you will each be assigned a floor and the nurses will be told that you are there to lend a hand. You'll give sponge baths, empty bedpans and foleys, feed the patients. You'll get to bond with them." He smiled deviously.

My boyfriend wasn't born from Dr. Cullen and the late Elizabeth Cullen; he came straight from the deepest pit of hell.

"Since I can't punish her solely, because she's not admitting to the offense, I will punish you all as a whole…until said scrub caps are produced. Black, take tower five. Hale, tower one, Brandon tower two, and Swan, my sweet little swan." He winked at me. "You can have tower six."

I stared with my mouth wide open. He assigned me to the geriatric floor. Those fuckers barely move at all. None of them function properly. It's like a zoo up there.

"You may go now…But remember, don't piss off the nurses. Nothing is above or below you, you got that?" he asked. "They can make your day more hellish then it has to be," he said before he turned to leave.

We all stood there silently, staring after him.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed against the wall. I looked down to Alice, who had me by the neck of my shirt with her huge two-carat rock in my face.

"I'm not emptying fucking bedpans, Swan. Where the fuck are the scrub caps?" she screamed, jerking me away from the wall and slamming me back.

Jesus, how freakishly strong is this bitch? "I don't have them," I whimpered. I made it through the Spanish Inquisition with Dr. Cullen and son. I wasn't about to cave to these traitors. If I go down, I'm taking these bitches with me.

"She's lying…Rose, grab her pants. We'll strip her and then go raid her locker. They have to be somewhere." Rosalie, the psycho, actually untied my pants and went to pull them down, while Alice held me against the wall.

"Stop it…this is crazy!" Jacob shouted.

He held up my pants, snatching them away from Rosalie and stepped between Alice and me. The three of them started to argue. Jacob was on my side and the other two weren't. Soon, Rosalie and Alice huffed and stormed away.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Jacob chuckled. "Dude, Alice went all cage fighter on you."

I nodded, giggling with him. I was surprised that Jacob was on my side, considering I'm sure the man would love to see me in my underwear.

"Hey, why are you so calm, like you don't care?" I asked.

He shrugged and looked to the floor. "Both my mom and sister are RNs. I respect it. They work hard-" He paused. "And, I was a nurse's aide in undergrad, part-time. Plus, seeing Cullen get all _American Psycho_ was fucking priceless."

I laughed. "Yeah…my mom is, was a nurse too. She can't wait to get back to work full-time." I shook my head. "I have no idea why." I continued to laugh. "She barely works now, though." I composed myself, staring down to the floor.

"How is she?" he asked.

I swallowed thickly. "I actually haven't spoke to her for over a week - I have to call her. We've been so busy, and when I did call she wasn't home."

"I'm sure she's fine."

Frowning, I didn't want to reply. My mother should have called me by now, wondering how I am. If I know my mother, she's probably sparing me some horrible news. That's just what she does. She waits until it's absolutely necessary to tell me the bad things. And I'm too chicken shit to hound, call her a million times and demand an answer. A part of me fears what I don't know, and I fear what she might have to tell me. As far as I knew, she was okay now, but you never know.

I gave Jacob a hug for being so sweet and went up to tower six.

I lasted an hour.

All those crazy fuckers…

Some ran around naked, pretty fast for old folk, and some were screaming and spouting nonsense from their dementia-driven minds. Some were also restrained to the bed. Those people were sad to see. They looked so helpless.

It was madness, complete and utter madness. Those nurses deserve an award or a fucking raise for the chaos they put up with on a daily basis.

I did empty bedpans and spoke briefly to a man who thought I was his wife. He kept grabbing my ass and making kissing noises. I think he was faking it, but he wasn't the only one.

One of them actual called me "Fresh Meat".

_Those old fucking perverts._

I even chased down a few of the nudists, rapidly tying a gown onto them. Then I helped turn over multiple people and got a few whiffs of nasty bedsores.

When some old bitch threw her own shit at me, I had enough and ran straight down to the locker room.

Demented or not, who does something like that? I was pissed and defeated. He won this round, but Cootchieville was officially closed. Edward can have his stupid scrub caps. I wonder how long he lasts without sex. I'll probably never know, because I plan on killing him in his sleep. I can see the headlines now.

"**Crazed Intern Suffocates Resident Boyfriend with Pillow"**

Close to the locker room, I saw Edward. He was laughing with Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, while wearing his favorite Matchbox scrub cap. Those whores weren't lying when they said they would raid my locker. I walked up to them and grabbed a chart off the counter, and then continually beat Edward with it; he flinched away laughing.

"I – Fucking – Hate – You – You – Hateful – Hateful – Man!" With every word I said, I continued to hit him with the chart. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and dropped the chart; meanwhile, I was still seething and fought whoever was holding me back.

"Bella, relax." I heard Jacob whisper in my ear.

"No!" I shouted, flailing my arms and kicking the air.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Jasper asked.

"It's me!" I shouted, focusing my murderous gaze on Edward, who looked back to me wide-eyed.

"I have feces in my hair…feces! Edward! Feces! You wanted your scrub caps, now you have them. I'll tell you what to do with them. I'll show you…bend over, bitch!" I screamed at him, continuing to fight off Jacob.

"Oh, shit," Jacob sighed and let me go.

Oh, shit, is right. I ran straight to Edward, pushing and punching against his chest. That fucker actually tried to hug me, even with shit in my hair.

_And they say chivalry is_ _dead._

"I hate you!" I hated myself because I was so angry and started to cry, pounding weakly on his chest.

_You had it coming. _

I'm ready to cut you off. Whose side are you on?

_I'm Switzerland, baby! Completely neutral._

"What in the world is going on out here?"

We all turned to look at Carlisle. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked to the floor.

"It's under control," Edward said.

"Like hell it is…when a nurse runs back to the O.R., fearful, telling me that World War III is happening and threatens to call security, it's not under control. Now what is going on that pulled me out here in the middle of surgery?"

Everyone was very quiet and still.

"And what in God's name is that smell?"

I raised my hand. I was done. I had it. I had been lying all morning and was sick of it.

If lying was a punishable offense around here, who knows what Carlisle will have us do. Did NYU have a torture chamber in the basement? I couldn't think of anything worse than what I just went through. Unless, Carlisle blasted his Gregorian chant music, while I did it all over again.

"Explain." He turned to me.

"I stole Edward's scrub caps." I sniffled and chanced a glance at Carlisle. He didn't look angry at all. Huh?

"And then, as you know, I lied about it. But he was being all-secretive. I felt insecure and needed some sort of leverage." I grumbled and wiped my face. Carlisle reached over the counter and handed me a tissue.

"Thank you…and then after you left, Edward had me go to tower six-"

"You didn't?" Carlisle said in a shocked tone.

"He did," I sobbed, and I really wasn't faking it. These were real tears.

_Yeah right, you're laying it on thick for Poppa Cullen._

"I did everything the nurses asked of me…while old men harassed me, and grabbed at me—"

"Give me their names," Edward said.

"Quiet!" Carlisle hissed.

"Then a patient threw her poop at me and it landed in my hair." I scoffed, grabbing at the strands. "The World War you were referring to, was me trying desperately to murder your son with a chart," I stood up straighter, trying to grasp for any shred of dignity I had left, "sir," I finished with my head held high.

"Bella," Carlisle chuckled, "I'm sorry you had such a rough day."

I nodded.

"But patient charts are not weapons. They hold vital information. You should have come to me."

I looked up to him shocked.

"I would have given you the keys to the Mercedes. You could've backed over him with it," Carlisle laughed. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but I was too low, no longer angry about what happened. I was just sad.

I shook my head no. "I'm done now, sir."

He nodded and put his arm around my shoulder. "Go take a shower and meet me in the O.R. You can watch."

"She started all this and gets a reward for finally telling the truth… unbelievable." Rosalie scoffed.

"Leave her alone," Edward shouted. Who knew Satan had a soft side?

"Karma is a bitch," I heard Alice sigh.

You can say that again, sister. I stole, lied, had shit thrown at me, and now I get to stand in the O.R., listening to monks, all while not scrubbing in. What goes around does, in fact, come back around.

I huffed out a breath and ran into the locker room. Then, I anxiously ripped through my locker to get my toiletries out, and then went into the shower. I washed my hair three times and it still didn't feel clean. After drying off and putting on clean scrubs, I felt much better. The hot water had calmed me down. When I left the bathroom, Edward was sitting on the bench in front of my locker with a single red rose.

_Yeah, 'cause flowers make everything better._

Lucifer. He probably stole it from a patient.

"I'm sorry," he said, handing it to me. I looked at the rose and to his face, not saying a word.

I opened my locker to put my stuff back inside.

"I honestly didn't think it would be that bad for you-"

"I'm not mad," I finally said. "Not anymore. You can have your secrets and your scrub caps…" I shrugged. "I'm sorry for taking them in the first place."

"Bella," Edward grabbed my hands, "it's not really a secret. It's more of a surprise, really. Just trust me, okay? It's a good surprise and, please, never take my caps again, anything but the caps. Withhold sex for fuck's sake, like other woman – wait – no - take my iPod or something."

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest. "Then if it's a good surprise, why let me think you have some sort of secret meeting?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah." I did trust him, but I hate surprises and secrets.

"I spoke to my father…you can leave now, instead of watching. We're going out to dinner tonight. Dress nicely, but right now-" He stood up and I noticed he was already dressed nicely. Was he wearing that this morning? He looked hot in a pair of khakis and an oxford blue button down. "I have to head to LaGuardia airport."

I nodded, since I knew he had to go to the airport to pick up an old family friend.

Or so he says.

"My father and Esme are coming tonight, too. I have to get this friend settled in a hotel first, so meet us all at Sweeney's. You know the bar and grill a few blocks away from the apartment?"

I nodded reluctantly. All my anger at Edward aside, I've really been trying, spending time with Edward's family, when I missed my own so much. I loved Carlisle and Esme. They were amazing, embracing me as their own. I was exhausted though, crying and assault can take a lot out of a person. Couldn't I fake a headache to get out of this family dinner?

"Be there by six…no excuses." Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead, before he left. _Hot. _

I changed back into my street clothes and gathered my things. Maybe I'll have time to take a nap before we go to dinner?

When I left the locker room, both Alice and Jasper were waiting for me.

"I'm sorry." Alice hugged me.

I leaned back to look at her. What did she have to be sorry about? "Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Because I went apeshit. I'm really sorry."

I hugged her again. "I know you're hormonal. Don't worry about it." I rubbed her back. I doubt I could ever be mad at Alice or hold a grudge.

"And don't be mad at Edward or else you're going to feel really stupid," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm not." I shrugged leaving our embrace. "I let go of my anger and it's time to move on," I said nodding, vehemently believing it.

"Yeah, we saw that, Swan. It was wicked."

I giggled and Jasper gently punched my shoulder. I waved goodbye to them and forgot something. I turned back to Alice.

"Happy Mother's Day." I smiled.

She rubbed her belly and looked to Jasper. "Thank you," she said.

I probably won't see her again 'til Monday. Shit. I totally forgot to mail my mother the card I got her. Now, she probably won't get it until later on in the week. _Great going, Bella. _

Ugh!

Could this day get any worse?

By the time I got home, I had four hours to spare. I picked out my clothes. Ironically, I chose the same outfit I wore to the mixer, the same night I met Edward. It's a simple black dress. Sadly, it was probably the nicest, most elegant thing I owned. I really need new clothes.

I set the alarm and lay down for a short nap. And I surprisingly fell asleep easily.

When I woke up, I took another shower, only washing my hair twice this time.

After styling my hair, putting on makeup and the dress, I felt and thought I looked pretty damn sexy. If I wasn't so clumsy, I should wear heels more often. They're great for the posture. No, I didn't care about my posture, standing straight made my boobs stick out. I grabbed a dark purple cardigan sweater in case it got cold later.

Walking to the restaurant, some guy whistled at me.

_I know; I am a sexy bitch._

I walked into the restaurant and approached the host stand.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I wasn't quite sure if she was a he or a she. It totally reminded me of that movie _Shallow Hal._ I fought the urge to shout "Hey, she's eating my clams casino!"

"Yes." I smiled. "I'm meeting my family. Um, I'm not sure if they're here yet, Cullen?"

The hostess nodded and escorted me into the dining room. I spotted their table immediately. They were all laughing and talking animatedly amongst each other. But what really caught my eye was Edward. He had his arm draped over some redhead's shoulder who had her back to me. He was looking at her adoringly.

I felt my cat claws come out and smiled to rein them in.

The redhead started to laugh boisterously and my heart stopped, so did my legs. I was frozen where I stood. I knew that laugh, but it couldn't be, could it?

Edward spotted me and tapped the woman's shoulder. When she turned to me, I gasped and tears flooded my eyes.

"Mom!" I shouted and sprinted to her.

She rose out of her chair and hugged me tightly. I breathed a sigh of relief, taking in her scent for memory. She smelled exactly the way she always did, a mixture of her favorite sunflower perfume and Jergens cherry-almond scented lotion.

"Bells!" She leaned back. "Let me look at you." She smiled widely and I tried to swallow back my tears. "You look beautiful, but skinny," she sighed and pinched my collarbone.

"So do you," I said, openly sobbing. She really did look fantastic.

"Oh, Bella baby. Don't cry." She rubbed my shoulder.

"I missed you, so much." I hugged her.

She let go of me and righted her wig. "Do you like it?" she asked pointing to it. I smiled, even though it broke my heart that she had to wear one in the first place.

"I have a pink one for later, in case we go clubbing." She winked. I laughed and wiped at my eyes.

"Red suits you just fine. It's sexy." I nudged her shoulder. "Dad must love it," I giggled. My father loved country music and always had a little crush on Reba McEntyre. He's Dad, so we don't judge him. "Speaking of, did he come with you?" I looked around.

"No, it was too short notice for him to get the time off. He wanted to come-" She leaned her head to me, bringing her voice down to a whisper. "Lucky for Edward, he didn't. He doesn't approve of you living in sin."

I rolled my eyes. We're not even religious. My mother was raised Catholic and my father was Episcopalian, which is Protestant yet Catholic. Besides, it's 2011. No one buys the cow without tasting the milk first.

She grasped my hand and guided me toward the table.

"Surprise!" Edward laughed.

This was Edward's surprise?

_Duh!_ _Did you think your mother just magically appeared?_

That wonderful-wonderful-beautiful man. Even though I let go of the anger and admitted that taking the caps was wrong, I still felt stupid. However, I was so fucking happy. All the petty bullshit from earlier didn't matter anymore. I think I fell in love with him even more, if that was possible. I wanted to marry him, replace my birth control with Clomid and have a million of his babies. I wanted that before, I think, but now I wanted it even more, definitely.

He was so getting a blowjob later, a good one. I'll even tug on his balls for good measure. He stood up to pull out my chair and I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, so much – there are just no words - I – I love you." I got a little choked up again.

Edward grinned and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I love you too."

I went to sit down and my mother stopped me. "Oh no, baby. Sit here—next to your gorgeous man." She offered me her seat and I sat sandwiched between Edward and my mother.

I leaned over and rested my head on her shoulder. "I still can't believe you're here." I smiled widely.

"Me either. I haven't been to New York, since wow, since before you were born."

I nodded. My mother was wild in her early twenties, traveling all over, before she settled down with my dad.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"My flight leaves Sunday night."

I sat up and looked to her wide-eyed. "You flew all the way out her for two days?"

"I start work again on Tuesday. I'm only going to work part-time, but it's something to keep me occupied." She shrugged. I pouted and composed myself. Two days was better than no days at all.

"Which department do you usually work in?" Esme asked.

I squirmed a little in my seat. My mother has been a psych floor nurse for ten years and I also told her about Esme. Geez, I hope she remembered.

"I float, here and there. I get bored easily." My mother smiled. _Smooth._

"Have you ever worked in the O.R.?" Carlisle inquired.

"No, that's the only department I have never worked in."

"Well, you should. You'll never get bored." Carlisle chuckled. Maybe not at NYU with our unusual cast of characters, but I'm sure in small dinky Forks hospital she might get bored.

We all ordered our dinners and continued to talk. All throughout dinner, conversations never dulled. I smiled every time my mother and Edward interacted. He was so sweet and I knew he was being genuine and she, well, she would giggle and hang on every word he said.

A few times, I even saw her cheeks tint a slight shade of pink. Awww, does my mommy have a crush on my boyfriend? I thought it was cute and I totally couldn't fucking blame her.

When Carlisle and Esme asked what I was like as a child, my own cheeks turned tomato red. I knew my mother wasn't going to hold back and she didn't.

She told them all these embarrassing stories: about all the trips to the emergency room, all of my broken bones, the time I ate a worm when I was five, because I thought it was chocolate spaghetti. When I had the chicken pox so bad, they were actually on my tongue, and I drank the bottle of calamine lotion. My mother frantically called poison control. Everyone was laughing and so was I.

I remember all of those things, but it's funnier hearing them from another prospective.

"My poor baby…She was so precocious, and never really had many friends. Her best friend growing up was Mrs. Butterworth, you know the syrup bottle?" my mother laughed. Oh God. I remember having so many conversations with that fucking thing.

"When I sent Charlie to the supermarket and he came back with Aunt Jemima, Bella wouldn't talk to her father for a week—" My mother was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me close to him. "That's got to be the cutest thing I have ever heard and so you."

I sighed and leaned into him.

"I finally had to go back and buy her two bottles. I couldn't live with that kind of hostility. She gets her stubbornness from her father, 'cause he wouldn't talk to her either, and she was seven, for crying out loud!"

"Do you have any pictures?" Edward asked. I pinched his leg. No one needs to see that shit.

"I think I do," Mom said excitedly and picked up her purse. She took two photos out of her wallet and passed them around the table.

Carlisle and Esme crooned and told me how cute I was. Edward laughed and I peeped over to see which pictures she showed everyone. One was a school photo when I was thirteen. I had braces and stringy hair and the other one was when I was six or so, with a big cheesy grin, missing my two front teeth. It was a close up.

"Adorable," Edward laughed and kissed the spot right under my ear. I knew he was lying. Those pictures were hideous.

"Don't worry, Bella. I have your back." Carlisle winked at me, reaching back for his own wallet. I instantly got excited. The house in Connecticut, our apartment, and the brownstone Carlisle and Esme lived in were all very impersonal. No pictures adorned the walls at all, except for landscapes and fancy art. I hoped the pictures he was going to show were equally embarrassing.

"You keep pictures of me in your wallet?" Edward asked shocked.

"Of course I do. You're my son," Carlisle exclaimed proudly, while he handed them to my mother.

Edward looked taken back and slumped slightly in his chair. I rubbed circles onto his back. Both Carlisle and Edward had their differences, but it was obvious that they loved each other—even if they didn't always show it. To me, I thought they acted more like brothers than father and son.

"Oh, you were so cute!" My mother reached over me and pinched his cheek, making him blush this time._ She's_ _totally crushing on him._

Then, she handed them to me. Of course, he was cute. One of the photos was of him riding a bicycle. He must have been young, since he was missing one of his two front teeth. The other one, I wanted to personally keep. It was a picture of a baby Edward.

He must have been a few months old, nestled in his mother's arms. I had never seen a picture of Elizabeth Cullen before. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, and had long waves of bronze hair and vibrant green eyes. I handed them over to Edward and he looked for a second and handed them back to his father. He was quiet for a minute and then smiled sadly over at me.

"Handsome fucker since birth, I knew it." I nudged his side. I had to say something to make him laugh and it worked.

We ordered dessert. Carlisle, Esme, and my mom were all chatting with each other, while Edward and I fed each other cheesecake. It was totally corny and cute. Totally Edward and Bella. We started to get a little carried away, laughing loudly.

"I won't do it again. I promise," I laughed, holding the fork next to his lips. Last bite I missed, and it went near his nose. I guess those glasses of wine kind of went to my head.

"No," Edward laughed and shook his head. The cheesecake went across his cheek.

"See what you did? And that was the last bite," I whined. Edward continued to laugh and picked up his napkin to wipe it away.

The nerve of him.

"Don't you dare," I shouted, before I leaned over and licked it off his face like a savage, completely forgetting we were in a public place and in front of our parents. Before I could back away, Edward grabbed onto my head and kissed me hungrily. It was so sexual, so Edward, and I moaned into his mouth, after tasting the cheesecake and Edward.

"Ahem."

We both turned in slow motion to Carlisle. Then time sped back up and I sat down in a huff, as all three of them stared at us.

"I'm sorry." I smiled sheepishly at my mom. "It just tastes so good." I shrugged.

"I bet it does," my mother giggled, pointing her eyes to Edward.

I playfully slapped her arm. "Ma! I was talking about the cake-"

"Sure, you were," she laughed.

"Good one," Esme laughed and reached over, giving my mother a high-five.

While they were having their exchange, Edward grabbed my hand and put it on his rock-hard arousal. _Fucking pervert. _He can't even get through dinner without a hard-on. _You licked his face_.

I jumped back, snatching my hand away. Edward laughed loudly and, what was worse? Carlisle laughed with him, like he knew exactly what his son just did. _Perverts squared._

After dinner, Carlisle and Esme invited us back to their place. My mother declined, stating that she was tired. Edward and I dropped her off at her hotel.

The three of us were supposed to meet tomorrow morning for breakfast. I wished that my mother was coming home with us. In my family, if you visited family, you stayed at their house.

While we were walking home, I decided to ask Edward about it.

"Why couldn't my mom stay with us?"

It was Edward's place, but we lived together, morphing it into our place, right?

"She didn't want to…She told me something about giving us privacy."

I nodded.

"Do you think she likes me?" Was he kidding? She fucking loved him already. I know because she told me so just a few minutes ago, while Edward was giving us a moment alone. She didn't have to tell me, 'cause I saw it. She also went on to tell me how she thinks "he's the one." I agree.

"Ehh, she thought you were okay." I shrugged.

"Oh," he said and looked glumly to the sidewalk.

"Edward," I said, tugging on his arm. He stopped walking and faced me. I brought my arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "I was kidding," I giggled. "She loves you already."

He smiled widely. "Good, 'cause I love her, too." He chuckled. "Too bad I couldn't meet your dad."

I nodded and grabbed his hand, continuing our walk back to our den of sin.

/=/=/=/=/=/

The next morning, I woke up bright and early, eager to see my mother. I still couldn't believe that she was here. I fixed the coffee and got into the shower. I didn't bother to wake up Edward. I let him sleep. It was Saturday. We had today and tomorrow off—a whole weekend. He planned this perfectly. When I got out of the shower, Edward was in the kitchen. I ran to him and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Good morning, my love." I crooned, smiling so wide.

"Morning." He grumbled. I was taken back. What the fuck was his problem?

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, but didn't look at me. There was nothing out of place. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, we had a lovely dinner last night, and some fuck-awesome sex after.

Did he just stub his toe or something? He's done that on a few occasions and it fucks up his pop-tarty ass in the morning. I looked down. He was wearing his Homer Simpson head slippers. Those things were so plush nothing was getting through them. I shrugged and turned to walk away.

When I heard him grumbling incoherently under his breath, I turned back to him.

"Edward?" I asked.

"What?" He snapped.

"If something is bothering you, you should tell me."

He slumped his shoulders and looked down. "You fell asleep on me last night."

No, I fell asleep under him last night, but I didn't feel the need to correct him. "Yeah, so?" I asked.

"I wasn't finished yet."

"Yes, you were," I retorted. "I didn't fall asleep during, I fell asleep right after you came." I shook my head, not understanding what he was getting at.

"It was a Friday night. Since when do we only have sex once if we have the next day off?" he asked.

Geez, it's not like I marked the shit off on the calendar.

"I was ready to go again immediately and you were already asleep."

I rolled my eyes at him. Immediately? Ten minutes later, yeah, but not immediately. Maybe? Okay, so he has the sexual stamina of a teenager and fucks like he's been doing it for years. I'll give him that much.

"Why are you rolling your eyes at me? I am stating scientific Edward and Bella facts here." He crookedly grinned at me. I smiled back and let my eyes linger down his sexy form. I snorted at my sexy geek, who wears Homer Simpson head slippers and has tiny ace of spade cards on his boxer shorts.

_Look away!_

Where is the fucking Matchbox car scrub cap when you need it? I started laughing loudly, holding my side.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You!" I gasped out, pointing to him. "Get a pair of fucking flip-flops or something," I continued to laugh.

"Real men don't wear flip-flops," he exclaimed.

My eyes widened and I laughed harder. "But they wear cartoon slippers?

"You better run, Swan." He kicked off the slippers and ran toward me. I squealed all the way into the bedroom and lost my towel somewhere along the way.

We made love again, this time raunchier than last night. I was the naughty, Intern Swan and he was Dr. Cullen. We were interrupted during round two by my phone ringing. My mother was wondering where the hell we were, because we were late for breakfast. I felt terrible and I made sure Edward did too, but that didn't wipe the shit-eating grins off our faces.

Later on that day, I received a call from Alice. The comes in threes curse was finally lifted. Jasper was doing a bipolar hip replacement and when he started to pound a reamer into the femur furiously with his mallet—the real one, not his dick—the patient went into V-fib and then flat-lined.

The patient, who was eighty-five, had a do not resuscitate order. Nothing too dramatic, he was old, lived a full life and died in his sleep, it doesn't get much better than that. Plus, my compassion for the elderly was still weak from the day before.

Sunday was bittersweet. I spent most of the day alone with my mother and we went shopping. Where she basically picked out all my clothes, and I had an elementary school flashback. The woman actually picked up a pair of jeans and tried to wrap them around my neck to see if they fit. Edward then took us out to dinner. He smiled widely having us both on his arms, like he was some sort of pimp.

But the best.

The best was yet to come. When the three of us were hanging out at the airport, we all had ice cream. Edward had gotten a little chocolate on his nose and my mother, God love her, licked her thumb and smudged it off.

Behind my mother, I shook silently with laughter. Edward didn't look appalled or grossed out at all. He did blush, before he smiled and thanked her. They were just too fucking cute together.

She thanked Edward for the best Mother's Day ever, by assaulting his cheeks and forehead with kisses—all while he giggled like a little boy. I may have taken a picture or five with my cell while they weren't looking.

She hugged me tightly for a while and pecked my lips, before she got on the security line. Edward and I turned to walk away, and he turned right back around to run back to her. I watched from afar as they both exchanged words. My mother placed her hand on her heart, as the both of them got a little choked up. They hugged again and he sprinted back to my side.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Edward furrowed his brow and looked to the ground. He was about to lie. "Nothing…I just thanked her for having unprotected sex, thus creating you," he laughed and poked my nose.

"Edward," I chastised. "How many times have I told you? It didn't happen that way. She found me in a basket on the porch."

Later on, while we were cuddling together getting ready to go to sleep, he would tell me the truth. He told me that he thanked her for making it the best Mother's Day ever for him, too.

**Thank you for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters/Twilight. The Grey's Anatomy concept is owned by Shondra Rhimes and the good people at ABC. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA!**

**Due to the impending storm, "the unknown." I have no idea if I'll be able to post chapter 19 tomorrow. It's supposedly passing right over us here in NY, so...I have no idea what tomorrow will bring. Ugh. I expect the power to go out and that means no internet. I feel like such a brat. What will I do? Thank God I love to read so much and have a few paper backs that I haven't had the chance to read...now I'm rambling because you guys don't care. **

**Okay. Please enjoy!**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 18**

_**A**_ couple of hundred years ago, Benjamin Franklin shared with the world the secret of his success. "Never leave that 'til tomorrow, which you can do today."

This is the man who discovered electricity; you'd think we'd pay more attention to what he had to say. I don't know why we put things off. But, if I had to guess, it has a lot to do with fear: the fear of failure, pain, or rejection.

Sometimes the fear is just from making a decision because, what if you're wrong? What if you make a mistake that you can't undo? Whatever it is we're afraid of, one thing holds true: by the time the pain of _not_ doing the thing gets worse than the fear of doing it, it can become unbearable.

"_The early bird catches the worm."_

"_A stitch in time saves nine."_

"_He who hesitates is lost."_

It's been ten months to the day that I met Bella, ten months to the day that she seduced me and brought me home, effectively putting me under her spell.

No, that sounds too tawdry.

It's been ten months to the day that I met Bella. I think I've waited long enough, and I don't think I can wait any longer. It's killing me. I've decided to ask her to marry me. That's what I'm certain about; the only question now is when or how I should propose?

Never in my life had I consciously thought about marriage, but with Bella, I find myself wanting it all. I even see how happy Jasper and Alice are with their pregnancy and wonder how Bella might look with a huge bump.

Bella and I don't talk about those things. We broached the subject months ago, and we both agreed. Marriage isn't that important, and neither of us cares for children.

Now I see that marriage is more than just a piece of paper. And, I don't want to marry medicine. I want Bella—I want it all, but only with Bella can I see myself having that.

Today is Saturday and—along with being our ten-month anniversary—it's our only day off until next Sunday. For days now, it has been eating me up alive—wanting to "pop the question."

It kills me that I can't think of a romantic gesture—a grand gesture—for how to ask Bella to marry me.

So today, I enlisted the help of my father. If I can't think of something, surely, he can. I confided in him the other day and he's been brainstorming for me.

That crazy fucker actually suggested that I hide the ring in a body cavity, letting Bella find it intraoperatively.

Who thinks of shit like that? The Chief of Surgery does. Not only is it morally wrong, but no, it's just fucking wrong and illegal.

I think—hope—he was kidding.

I mean, I don't even have the ring yet. When I get one, maybe I can swallow it and have Bella perform the EGD to fish it out of my esophagus?

No. I love her, but again, that's just crazy.

Edward Cullen makes procrastination seem like an art form, so I wasn't surprised that I didn't have a ring. Typically, I seem to always be two steps ahead and not prepared.

My father and I were supposed to go out for breakfast so we can bond—like we've been trying to do over the last few weeks. Bella did that; in fact, she insisted on it. I let go of a lot of the aggression I had toward him and tried to look at the man like an actual human being, a friend, and not just my father.

All my life, I've kept the man at bay, drawing a line between us. At some point, you have to make a decision.

The boundaries we set don't keep other people out, they fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. So, you can waste your life drawing lines, or you can live your life crossing them.

Here's what I know: if you're willing to take the chance, the view from the other side is spectacular.

Recently, my father has become my best friend. He's not the stuffy, aristocratic, heartless bastard that I thought he was. He's awesome, funny, and he does, in fact, have a heart—a compassionate side.

Which is another thing I have Bella to thank for. That's one more reason to kidnap her and run down to City Hall, while she kicks and screams to get away.

We usually work six days a week with hellish hours, plus call. On our days off, I hang out with my father in the morning. Bella meets up with Alice and Rose, usually, for breakfast, brunch, or they go shopping. They're helping Alice get things ready for the baby.

In the afternoons, Bella and I go grocery shopping for the week. We do our laundry, each other, and then we just hang out. I love and look forward to our days off.

It's routine, simple, and fan-fucking-tastic.

Rolling over to face her for the first time since I woke up, I crinkled my brows. Something wasn't right. She was clothed and curled into a ball.

Last night, she was naked and splayed out, like a drunk. She was drunk off Edward Cullen_._

Okay, so it's weird that I sometimes refer to myself in the third person. But, I am the lifelike Adonis after all—the wildly talented, finger-fucking, sex beast, who's more like a god than a man.

That's what she said! I chuckled to myself and brought my hand up to trail it through her silky tresses. That's when I noticed she was sweating. She felt hot.

"Bella?" I nudged her shoulder, and she whimpered. "Bella, baby?" I trailed my nose along her cheek, and she let out another small sigh. "Bella, love, wake up." I shook her roughly; meanwhile, she usually wakes right up with the nose thing.

"Go jerk off," she mumbled. Okay, so I guess this morning Cootchieville is closed. I figured as much because I think she has a fever. My angel is sick.

"Bella, baby?" I placed my hand on her hip.

She let out a growl, and I jumped back.

There's a land called Passive-Aggressiva and Bella is their queen. She's calm, cool, and funny. She's cynical as fuck, too, but that's just one of her adorable traits. She never lets things bother her, doesn't truly let go of her anger. She lets it build and waits, until it gets to be too much and then she's flipping the fuck out—shrieking about nonsense.

Oh, God. I think she's premenstrual, too.

Trust me; I keep track.

It's coming.

I pulled the covers up over my body, afraid.

"My head hurts." She groaned and turned to face me.

"Morning," I whispered.

She brought her hands up to cradle her head while wincing in pain.

Alarmed, I sat up abruptly. She looked close to tears.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I asked softly and cupped her cheek.

She cringed and jerked her head away. "My ear hurts…I have a splitting headache, and my mouth is killing me." She groaned out, putting a pillow over her head. She mumbled something else that I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

She mumbled it again, and I brought my head closer to her.

"What did you say?"

I received another muffled response, so I tore the pillow away from her. "What was that, love?"

"I said go get the fucking Advil! Oww!" she screamed.

"Jesus." I hissed, jumping away from her and looking down to her, wide-eyed. What was I her fucking dog, here to fetch things for her?

She doesn't feel well. I told myself.

And like the bitch that I am, Bella's bitch, I got out of bed, grabbed the Advil and a bottle of water. Then I held the water and two pills out to her.

"Thank you." She started to sob, taking them from me.

I sat next to her and cradled her in my arms. "What hurts again?" I asked.

"Everything, but I think it's coming from my mouth." She buried her head into my chest.

"Your mouth? That's pretty vague…Do you have a sore throat, a toothache, what?" I kissed her hair.

She looked up to me. "The whole thing…It really hurts, Edward," she sobbed, hugging me tightly. She looked so pitiful, so in pain, and my heart broke.

"I'll be right back."

I walked into the kitchen to get the flashlight.

"Open," I said, shining the light into her mouth. Everything looked okay, except for the visible abscess she had on her gums in the back of her mouth. I'm no oral surgeon or dentist, but it looked like a impacted wisdom tooth.

That was when I made the biggest mistake of my life. I poked her gum with my finger and everything happened so fast, I didn't even have time to prepare myself.

She cried, jumping back, while literally kicking me away from her. Her tiny foot landed right on my chest. It felt like a dagger, sharp like a blade and narrow like a hemostat. I stumbled back from the blow, while laughing and rubbing out the spot she had kicked.

Laughing was the mistake, not poking her gums. Well, maybe both.

"You asshole! You think this is funny?"

I continued to laugh.

She was cradling her foot to her chest and looked oh-so-hilarious. "I saw stars when you did that and then you break my foot—" She was still crying and now shrieking.

When she threw a pillow at me, I caught it. "You kicked me." I pointed to myself. Then I put on a straight face, sitting next to her. "Let me see your foot—"

"Don't touch me." She scooted away.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I'll scoop them out with a spoon while you sleep, motherfucker!"

"Whoa!" I couldn't believe she just said that shit to me.

Staring at the woman, I took a look around the room. Did I wake up on the moon this morning? Nope, I'm in our apartment.

"Look," I sighed, an exasperated mess. "You have an abscess. I'm going to call you in a script and pick it up okay?" I asked.

"Oh…gotta show off your new prescription pad…"

I ignored that, but it is cool to be able to write my own scripts now. "I'd take you to my dentist, but they won't touch you with an active infection—"

"Disease, diagnosis, and treatment all from the same man, how lucky?" She hissed.

"Disease? What the hell are you talking about?" My own anger flickered. Did I really want to marry this woman?

Then Luther sounded in my head. Of course, I did_. 'Cause I'd rather have bad times with her, than good times with someone else_.

"Sucking your dick did this to me!" She pointed to her mouth.

I shook my head and sighed while I stood up to get dressed. I grabbed the first articles of clothing I could find and went into the bathroom.

While I dressed, I tried to ignore everything I heard on the other side of the door. I continued to clean myself up and then called in her scripts. I called in prescriptions for antibiotics and Percocet.

Advil just wasn't going to do it for her.

And if the Percocet doesn't work, I'll call Duane Reade back to see if they can conjure up a priest.

Bella was in agonizing pain, premenstrual, and hated me right now. I hated me right now. Why did I have to touch her tooth? Or swollen gums, rather? I had to see if it was, in fact, impacted—standard doctoral instincts.

Stupid instincts. If I hadn't touched her, I would still be on my way to get her meds, but at least she would have let me cradle her as she cried. The whole time I was in the bathroom I heard her muffled sobs and occasional grumbled insults toward me. When I came out to grab my cell, the insults only became louder. She shrieked like she was possessed.

Grabbing my keys and opening up the door, Bella ran out of the bedroom. My stomach rolled with nausea. Was she going to grab a knife from the kitchen and stab me? I kept my back to her. I didn't want to look into her eyes as she shanked me.

Facing the hallway, I noticed that my father had his hand raised and was about to knock on the door.

"Get me tampons while you're out, the pearl kind," she shouted.

I looked to my father. "Run," I told him, pushing him away and closing the door behind me.

While I was pushing him away, something clamped down on my finger. I tore my hand away and looked to my father. He had a tiny white fluff ball in his arms. Then it growled at me.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked, pointing.

He smiled and started to pet its head. "This is Anastasia. She's a Maltese," he said as we started to walk out of the building. That's a long name for a dog, which I am guessing is what it is.

"Edward, what is on your feet?" he asked.

I looked down and shrugged. "They're flip-flops."

He started to chuckle. "Aren't they a little feminine?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're traipsing around New York City with a pint-sized fur ball, and you're calling my footwear girly? Who the fuck are you, Paris Hilton?" I ranted.

Bella's bad mood had officially rubbed off on me.

"Paris has a Chihuahua—"

I groaned and stormed off ahead of him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Pharmacy." I spat over my shoulder.

We continued our journey down the block to pick up Bella's meds. We obtained them with no problem. Luckily we didn't have to wait, since I had called them in.

We were about to leave when my father tapped me on my shoulder. "You're forgetting her feminine hygiene products, son."

Searching the signs above, I located the correct aisle. As I walked to the section, my father and his dog trailed closely behind me.

Then I studied the packages meticulously. What kind did she say again? If I don't come back with the right ones, she'll castrate me.

My stomach was in knots over fucking pads.

"How 'bout these?" my father asked, holding up a box. "They have wings."

I shook my head no. The box in the bathroom that I fear is blue, not green.

"Bingo," I said when something blue caught my eye. "Stayfree All-Over Protection Maxi Pads."

"Sounds good." Dad nodded. "But these don't have wings."

"What's it going to do, fly off her panties?" I asked. "Doesn't matter—I think these are them." I picked them up and went to the cash register.

"You two make a cute couple," the young girl behind the counter giggled, looking from me to my father.

"Don't we?" my father sighed, placing his arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek.

I stared after the man wide-eyed as he walked away and the girl handed me the change. Could this day get any more bizarre?

"Come on, honey. Don't forget your pads," he laughed, calling after me.

"Coming, dear," I responded.

When the weird gets weirder, you roll with it.

On our way back to my apartment, we slowed to walk the dog. If that fucking thing shits on my carpet, I'll be pissed—more than I already was.

"So, what'd you call in for her?" my father asked, while he stared down at his dog.

Holding my arm out, I just handed him the bag and didn't bother to speak. I didn't want to snap at him again.

"Edward, you can't give these to her." He held out a bottle to me.

I squinted my eyes and saw that they were the painkillers. I shrugged and shook my head. "I took them a few years back when I had all my wisdom teeth pulled and I prescribe them all the time." I did the smart thing and had myself knocked out. They pulled all four at the same time. I only had one that was impacted, but figured I'd get rid of them all at once. In my last year of medical school, I couldn't afford to be slacking, and so I had them out over the short Christmas break.

My father patted my shoulder. "This dose is way too high for her. Edward, you're six-two and what," he poked my stomach, "like over two hundred pounds now?"

I rubbed the spot where he poked, feeling fat. Bella's a good cook. She takes good care of me. She cooks all the time now. So what if I put on a little weight, it's not much…maybe eight pounds or so.

"I'm one-ninety," I lied, but I was still fucking toned. My biceps and shit are actually bigger.

"Same difference…She's like what, a buck twenty soaking wet? And it's not like she had major surgery. Motrin would work just fine or maybe some Tylenol 3…Plus, that's a pretty high dose of Augmentin, too. I would have prescribed Amoxicill—"

"Listen, you old man…You weren't there before. There's a one hundred and twenty pound demon waiting for me at that apartment. I'll shove the fucking pills down her throat if I have to. Hopefully, the high dose will knock it out of her!" I ranted, cutting him off.

He needed to know what he was about to walk into. I had to mentally prepare him.

"Be prepared for when we get back. The demon is a liar. She will lie to confuse us. But, she will also mix lies with the truth to attack us. The attack is psychological, Dad, and powerful. So don't listen to her. Remember that: Do. Not. Listen!" I reached out and shook his shoulders.

He shrugged me off. "You're being ridiculous. Bella is a sweetheart, and having a toothache is painful. I don't blame her for being miserable-" He paused. "A little PMS is nothing. Wait until she gets pregnant. You want to talk about mood swings…" he laughed.

Immediately, I thought about Jasper, the poor bastard. Apparently the other day, Alice chased him around the house with a baseball bat. She was going after the mallet, accusing it of turning her into a fat, stupid, pregnant girl.

I laughed at him. The joke's on me since Alice is always so happy. What the fuck is Bella going to turn into? She'll turn into a monster, an evil, shrieking monster—a demon, only bigger.

I gulped.

_An evil, shrieking monster that you will love._

What the fuck was that? Since when do I hear voices and why did they sound like Bella's mother?

_Since you are losing your mind, Edward. Bwahahahaha. _

The voice let out a maniacal laugh.

"Dad, I'm scared," I admitted in a whisper.

He laughed at me and put his arm around my shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Edward. Pull your balls out of your back pocket."

I nodded and we continued our walk back to the apartment.

Taking a few cleansing breaths before I opened the door, I looked up to the ceiling and prayed for a good outcome. My father must have known, because he rubbed circles into my back.

"Thanks for being so supportive," I told him.

"Just get inside and stop being a baby. It's hot out here."

"Thanks again." I grumbled, turning the key.

The sounds of odd, erotic Gregorian chant music filled the apartment. I knew that music. It was from my favorite porn. The one I stole from my father years ago. I usually watch it without the sound. It was really kinky.

I abruptly turned to face him. "Wait here," I told him.

He stared at me in shock. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

I nodded my head yes, and he punched me in the arm. "I've been looking for that thing for years. Do you know how hard it was for me to find…?"

"You can have it back," I promised. "Just wait here. Who knows what I'm about to walk into," I pleaded.

I really just wanted to make sure Bella wasn't naked and masturbating in the living room. No. Edward Cullen will never be that lucky.

Thank God we don't own any crucifixes.

Slowly, I entered the apartment. The first thing I noticed was that it was freezing in here. Other than the video playing, it was pretty quiet too.

In the living room, Bella stared at the television in a daze. She was fully clothed in her pajamas and wrapped in a blanket, with the A/C blasting. It reminded me of that scene in _The Exorcist_ when you can see their breath in the air.

"Reg - I mean - Bella?" I asked.

_Yeah, that would be the icing on the cake—call her Regan and let her think you're cheating on her_.

She didn't answer me at first. That was when I swore this day couldn't get any weirder. But, it sure can since it's only ten in the morning.

"Dad, you can come in now," I shouted back to him, while keeping my eyes on Bella. She noticed me then and turned, too slowly, to look at me. It was really creepy.

"Ickth on't ork," she mumbled, turning off the television.

"What?" I asked.

_Was she speaking in tongues now? I love her crazy ass, but if her head starts spinning, I'm running_.

"She said, 'it don't work'," my father informed me.

I looked back to Bella and noticed that she had something balled in her mouth, making her cheek puff out. "What doesn't work and what's in your mouth?" I asked.

"Slorm fo ian mangalant eh uh slea slag," she mumbled out again, and then sucked back some drool from the corner of her mouth.

"What?" I shook my head, still staring at her.

"Porn for pain management and a tea bag," my father answered.

_Since when did he speak sloth?_

"Why do you have a tea bag in your mouth?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Ickth ermiothetic."

_Homeopathic?_ I nodded. "Well take it out. I have something better for you." I plopped onto the couch next to her.

"M ot thuckin ore thick." Bella scooted farther away from me.

My father started to laugh.

"What was that?" I turned to him.

He put his hand up, like he didn't want to tell me, so I turned back to Bella. "Huh?"

Dad sighed. "She's not sucking your dick." He continued to chuckle.

Bella nodded, agreeing with him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," I laughed, handing her the bag.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She looked calm, in pain, but calm. She spit her tea bag onto a napkin and tore through the bag.

"What are these diapers?" she asked holding up her woman stuff. "I asked for tampons. How can you be so smart and so stupid..." She went on and on.

And I was so wrong.

It turned out worse than I thought it would. She continued to rant and rave. She even stood up and started to pace.

I slumped on the couch and saw my father shaking silently with laughter and biting his knuckles.

"Shut up." I blurted, rubbing my temples since I felt a massive headache forming.

Bella looked stunned, but recovered quickly. "What did you just say to me?"

I stood up and stalked toward her, ready to fight evil with evil. I had had enough. "I said, 'shut up'," I shouted, towering over her.

She gulped, seemingly afraid, which was the result I was looking for. I was through trying to be her supportive boyfriend for a while. I turned the prick resident façade on full force.

"Go, sit down." I pointed to the couch. "Shut up and take your medicine."

Her gaze softened as she looked back to me with a lustful gleam in her eyes. Then she composed herself and the hateful glare was back. "Drugs are for babies," she hissed, but took a seat on the couch.

At least we were getting somewhere. That was when I reminded myself of another important fact: doctors make the worst patients.

As I stared down at her, I went into the pill bottles and took out one of each, and then slammed them down onto the coffee table in front of her. "Take them," I said sternly. "Now!"

The lustful gaze was back as she tossed them into her mouth and swallowed them with her water.

"Happy now, Dr. Cullen?" she asked in a saccharin sweet tone.

By now, I didn't know if I wanted to choke her or fuck her senseless. Agitated, I went back into the pill bottle and took a Percocet out for myself.

"Almost." After snatching the Poland Spring bottle out of her hand, I chugged down the water and the pill 'til there was a drop of water left. "The Power of Christ compels you!" I shouted and flicked the droplets of water at her. I had to see if it worked.

My father threw his head back with laughter and almost fell out of the recliner.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella looked at me like I was crazy, wiping the water off her arms.

She didn't get the joke, which caused me to sigh. "Nothing. Now go eat something," I said in a calm tone.

"But I'm not hungry," she whined.

"Just try to-"

"No," she said indignant.

"Bella, at least try to eat a little something. You can't take those pills on an empty stomach," my father said. "Besides, I never even saw you look at the medicine bottles," he whispered and gave me a pointed look.

"You're right. I should eat something." She shrugged, but didn't bother to look at the medications.

More concerning than that was that I didn't understand any of it. What the fuck _was _that? She can listen and hear reason from his mouth, but not mine?

"And who is that with you?" She smiled and pointed to the dog.

"Oh hell, no." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. She can listen to my father and smile at a dog, but not me? Here I am trying to do my best to take care of her and—

"What's his problem?" she asked my father, jerking her thumb in my direction.

"My problem? My problem?" I stood up and pointed to myself, while walking toward Bella.

"Edward, calm down," Dad said.

I glared at him. "Don't you fucking patronize me. And you—" I pointed to Bella, "I woke up this morning, looking forward to my day off…I had big plans today—monumental, even—but no. You had to ruin it!" I threw my hands up. "I can't even fucking believe—_fucking believe_—I live with someone young enough to still have fucking wisdom teeth. And you didn't even get _The Exorcist_ thing!" I balled my hands into fists.

"Edward, relax—"

"I get you medicine. I try to take care of you and you berate me and call me an idiot, all because I got the wrong fucking pads?" I stepped even closer to her. "I don't have a pussy and if you don't like the ones I bought, go fly back to the store on your broomstick and get the kind you like!" I ranted.

And, fuck me, I felt so much better.

Bella's chest was heaving and her eyes went all crazy. She looked like a bitch in heat or she was about to murder me. I hope she decides to fuck me.

Then she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry and thank you," she whispered.

I heard her just fine and was taken back by it—shocked by it—but I wanted to hear it again. "What was that?" I cupped my ear like an asshole.

"I said that I was sorry…Thank you for taking care of me…and I love you."

I nodded. "I love you, too. Now, go eat." I pointed to the kitchen.

She bit her lip. "Did you want something?" she asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Carlisle?" she asked.

He shook his head no, too.

She turned and went into the kitchen, and I plopped back onto the couch, feeling so fucking exhausted. Then I glanced at the clock.

Just two hours and fifteen minutes ago, I woke up jovial with romantic gestures of marriage proposals bouncing around in my head. And now I was miserable and tired. Did all of that really happen in a little over a two-hour time span? Was time fucking with me too?

After a long, awkward silence, I turned to my father. "Sorry you had to see that," I sighed.

"Are you kidding? You two are hilarious." Dad chuckled. "I didn't know if you two were going to start swinging at each other or have sex in front of me." He slapped his knee. "You two keep me young…you guys remind me so much of your mother and me." He continued to laugh.

My head snapped to him. That was the first time he had ever brought her up with a smile on his face. "Really, how so?" I asked, encouraging him on.

"Everything. From the way you two fight, to the way you act with one another." He shrugged. "Sure, you guys met under more tasteful circumstances, even if she is your student…" He just stopped talking.

"And?" I asked.

"You might not want to hear it, and I'm having a good day. I don't want to fight with you," he sighed.

Now I really wanted to know what he was about to say. "I promise. I won't get mad." I hoped I wasn't lying.

"Okay, well, like I said, your mother and I didn't meet under tasteful circumstances. She picked me up in a bar. It started as a one night stand…that I never wanted to end. But, she wasn't interested, kicking me out the next morning…" he laughed, while I stared at him mouth agape. "See, I knew you would get upset." He pointed at me.

"Mad about what?" Bella asked, sitting next to me with some yogurt. I still couldn't speak.

"I was just telling Edward how I met his mother-"

"Oh, really?" Bella got excited. "Tell me…I bet it's a romantic story." She scooped some yogurt into her mouth.

The pills must be working 'cause she was talking and chewing/swallowing just fine. She had an empty stomach, but wow, they worked quickly. She's not shrieking either; maybe I should keep a bottle and sprinkle some in her food when she gets moody. No. That's wrong.

"Eh, not really, well, yes really—" my father smiled. "We met at a bar."

"Really? So did we." She waved a finger between us.

My father furrowed his brow. "I thought you guys met at the hospital?"

Bella leaned over and put the container down. "That's just what we tell people…well, my parents and you," she giggled. "We can tell him the truth, right?" She turned to look at me.

I stared at her blankly and didn't reply.

"We met the night of the mixer, not at the mixer, but at a bar." Bella went on. "I was wasted and brought this sexy fucker home." She poked my bicep. "When I woke up the next morning, I kicked him out. I was mortified…ya know, moving to a new city, bringing home a man I didn't know."

"I can imagine." My father made goo-goo eyes at her, seemingly fascinated.

"So, _imagine_ my surprise when I go to work and he's my resident. I planned on forgetting it ever happened, but you have one persistent son." She leaned into me. "He made me fall in love with him and the rest you pretty much know."

When I realized she was rambling so quickly and enthusiastically, I looked to her. Then her body twitched, and I was brought out of the trance.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said, grinding her teeth. "Let me wash this." She picked up the yogurt that she barely ate and sprinted into the kitchen. Since when does she rush off to wash a spoon?

Weird fucking day.

My father wore a grin as he stared after her. "I was an intern and your mother was a college student." He looked back to me. "She brought me back to her dorm and kicked me out the next morning, but I was persistent. I wouldn't stop until she dated me. We went out a few times and nine months later you were born," he laughed.

I still couldn't believe that Bella and I met pretty much the same way my parents did. My mother told me that they met at a party and it was love at first sight.

"Weird," I sighed and sat back.

"Oh, I almost forgot." My father bent down and finally put that dog on the floor. Then he reached into his back pocket and handed me a box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your mother's engagement ring," he whispered.

I rapidly put it in my pocket because I was afraid Bella might see it.

"Not the one she wore," he explained. "When I asked her to marry me, I didn't have much. My parents didn't approve and withheld my trust… you know how snobby your grandparents are."

I nodded. They were horrible people that my mother had tried to keep me away from. Thankfully, they live in Westchester. In fact, I haven't seen them in years—since my mother's funeral.

"I promised to get her a bigger ring in the future. But, your mother-" he rolled his eyes, "refused to part with the original one I gave her. She kept that one." He pointed to my pocket. "She loved it. She just wouldn't wear it," he laughed at the memory.

I shook my head. "It was Mom's. I can't give this to Bella-"

"Edward," he leaned toward me, "she made me promise to give it to you when you were ready to propose."

"That's bullshit…I'm divorced. I mean, I'm glad Tanya never wore my mother's ring, but—"

"Tanya was all wrong for you. I knew it wouldn't last. And I did not want that ring on her bony finger," my father laughed.

"Knew it wouldn't last?" I asked. "Why didn't you tackle and kidnap me at the altar, for crying out loud?"

"She was supposedly pregnant at the time, was she not?"

I nodded.

"You wouldn't have listened to me anyway. In life, we have to make mistakes to learn from them." He shrugged.

I then watched as Bella rapidly ran into the bedroom.

"I'll be right back," I said, wary.

When I walked into the bedroom, I saw Bella looking through her drawers. She picked out some clothes, turned to face me, and jumped. "Babe, you scared me," she laughed, holding the clothes to her chest. "Wow...my voice is so loud." Of course it was loud. Bella was practically screaming.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine." She twitched again and scratched at her arm. "The kitchen floor is filthy. I have to clean it."

I shook my head. "You have to rest." I wrapped my arms around her. "Why don't you get back in bed and I'll put _The Breakfast Club_ on for you?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. Honest." She rose to her toes and pecked my lips before she ran into the bathroom to change.

I shook my head and joined my father, letting out an elongated sigh as I sat back on the couch.

Weird fucking day.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded and we enjoyed a few comfortable moments of silence.

_"I wanna be an airborne ranger. I wanna lead a life of danger…Before the day I die…there's five things I wanna ride…bicycle, tricycle, automobile, Edward's cock and a Ferris wheel!"_ Bella sang, skipping across the living room and into the kitchen.

I just had to bring up _The Breakfast Club._

"Catchy tune." My father nodded.

I slumped down and cradled my head, hoping to wake up and find today was some odd nightmare.

"Why isn't she in bed?" Dad asked. "She's tweaking, isn't she? I told you that dose was too much. I bet she's high as a kite," he laughed.

Oh God. Bella is itching, twitching, and grinding her teeth. And now she's getting ready to mop the floor.

Earlier, she enthusiastically told my father all about our business; most of the time, you have to drag shit out of her.

"What should I do?" I groaned out.

"Let her ride it out…she's not in pain."

When I picked up my head to look at him, I saw the cotton ball lift its tiny leg to piss on my sneakers that were in the foyer.

I groaned and pulled at my hair. "Hey, Dad…I think I know how I want to propose," I whispered.

He smiled and leaned toward me. "How?"

"I'm going to feed it to your dog and have Bella dissect it!" I hissed.

After my father promised to buy me a new pair of sneakers, we decided to play Wii Sports. He asked if I wanted to head over to Chelsea Piers to play some racket ball, but I declined. I didn't want to leave Bella alone.

He told me I was lying, that I was lazy. I really wasn't lying.

We ordered some pizza and talked some more, finally getting that chance to bond, without all the craziness. He was comfortable and didn't look like he was moving anytime soon. He told me that Esme was in the Hamptons for the weekend on a wellness retreat. That's why he has that stupid dog with him.

Last time I checked on Bella, she was on her hands and knees, happily humming while she scrubbed the kitchen floor.

Apparently, that's the only way to clean a floor, because a mop just won't do the trick. I managed to get her to stop and eat half a slice of pizza before she went back to scrubbing.

It was clean enough, but she wasn't in pain and she wasn't shrieking, so I left her alone. My father and I played a few more rounds of bowling and then baseball.

Bella was still in the kitchen, and other than the sound of the game, it was very quiet.

I paused the game to listen.

"Edward, what—"

I held up one finger, still trying to listen. And I heard nothing.

"I'll be right back," I said, wary again.

"I don't like the way you said that. I'm coming with you."

I nodded and we both walked toward the kitchen.

We saw Bella lying on the floor. She was curled in a ball with a sponge in her hand. My heart stopped and I knelt down to her, fearful, while checking her pulse.

"Dad, I killed her," I whimpered.

"The dead don't drool, Edward."

"Bella!" I shook her and got no response. But, her pulse was strong and she was breathing. Still scared shitless, I continued to shake her. "Bella!" I shouted again.

"Edward, relax-"

"Mmmm, Edward." Bella mewled and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Touch me," she sighed, and I couldn't help the fact that my eyes lingered down her body.

She was wearing a tank top and some shorts, and was barefoot. She looked fucking sexy as hell. Absentmindedly, I placed my hand on her hip. She did ask me to touch her.

Before I could get too overzealous, my father smacked my hand away. "She crashed, Edward. Just take her to bed."

I turned to my father and raised an eyebrow.

"Charge to 300!" Bella mumbled.

"To sleep, Edward. Take her to bed to sleep…I didn't raise some heathen that takes advantage—"

"Clear!"

"Oh God," my father rubbed his forehead, "just put her to bed, already," he sighed.

I laughed boisterously. First, Bella was dreaming about me and now she's running a code. I'll never know what goes through her mind. But, God do I love her and her crazy brain, plus all the crazy people/demons that occupy it.

Gathering Bella into my arms, I got that itch again. I wished she were awake so that I could just ask her already. I had a ring now, but of course, she's out cold. She was starting to stir a little, though, while nestling herself into me.

"Five minutes, Edward. I mean it. If you're not back out here in five minutes, I'm going in there after you. And Bella better be fully clothed!" he shouted, shaking his finger at me.

I shook my head. "Dad, come on…I would never take advantage of her while she's sleeping-"

"Yes, you would."

I looked down to Bella and she was smiling up at me. I smiled back and brought her over to the couch. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm okay, I guess." She rubbed her eyes. "How long was I sleeping?" she asked.

"Too long." I gulped, because I instinctively got down on one knee.

My heart was beating furiously in my chest. This wasn't romantic at all, but it was killing me—not doing it already, not knowing if she would say yes.

"Is it still Saturday?" She looked around confused.

Shit, I can't do this now. What if she's not in sound mind?

_It might work out better that way_.

What the fuck? There was that voice again.

_Just do it, Edward._

She sat up and curled her legs under her and looked down to me confused. "Edward?" She asked.

"Yes?" Geez, my mouth was suddenly so dry.

"How long was I asleep? And why are you on the floor?"

"Probably only thirty minutes or so…" I trailed off.

"Why are you sweating bullets? And why are you looking at me like that? It's freaking me out." She rambled. "Stop it." Anxiety is another side effect from the high-dose narcotic I made her take.

I'm a fucking fool.

"Just do it, Edward." This time it was my father and I started to convulsively swallow.

"Just do what? What are you going to do to me?"

I brought my hand up to grasp hers, and she flinched away from me.

Instead, I reached into my pocket for the ring and she cringed even farther from me. What did she think I was going to do, pull out a gun? I pulled out the box and placed it on the couch next to her slowly and made no sudden movements.

"What's that?" she asked, nudging the box with her toe.

I started to chuckle. "Just open it."

Fuck. I hadn't even looked at it yet. What if it's hideous and she hates it? No. Pops is a classy guy, and I have faith in him.

She uncurled herself and blinked a few times, looking from me to the box and back to me again. She's coming around and, like always, I'll patiently wait for her.

"What's in it?" she asked, holding it out.

"Jesus, Bella…just open it, already," my father said, sounding annoyed.

"Shut up." I spat over my shoulder and turned back to Bella. I took the box out of her hands and opened it to gaze down. The ring was gorgeous. I thought it was a platinum setting and a fucking rock the size of Texas. It was a monstrosity. And something I would love for Bella to show off on her beautiful finger. I anxiously tore it out of the box.

"Bella…" I looked up to her face and she stared at me wide-eyed. I grasped her left hand in my own and she didn't flinch away. Good sign.

"Bella, my swan, my personal Medusa." I grinned up at her and noticed that her eyes had become glassy.

She gets it.

"I love you and I want all of you, forever…you and me…everyday," I laughed. "I know it's not going to be easy. We fight and challenge each other everyday. But, we do have one very important thing in common—that we both agree on. I'm crazy about you, Swan. From the moment I met you…you came into my world and knocked it upside down-" I reached up to wipe a few tears away from her cheek.

"- in a great way. This-" I placed her hand on my heart, "belongs to you. I think it always has. You don't know how long I've waited for you." I kissed her palm. "Bella, you are my life now and have been for the past ten months. And I hope you will be forever…Please say yes?"

She started to squirm and slipped off the couch, kneeling next to me.

"Edward-" She placed her shaking hand on my forearm. "You, um, uh, haven't actually asked me anything," she stammered.

During that jumbled rant of all my feelings for her, did I really not mutter the words marry me? I asked her to say yes to a question I never truly asked. This was so half-assed. This was no carriage ride, no fancy dinner, no _Merchant of Venice_ in Central Park, no body cavities or dogs.

But, it was Edward and Bella. I gulped looking down at her and swallowing down my own tears.

Edward and Bella.

Us.

What was Edward and Bella?

_The Swan and the pedal boat…_

"Marry me." I rasped out. "Marry me, Bella. Marry me and make me the happiest fucker to walk this strange planet of ours." I forcefully kissed her lips. "Marry me…and I promise. Next time, I'll get the correct tampons and we'll watch _The Exorcist,_ so you know what I'm talking about when you're in one of your moods. I'll never poke a swollen gum again, and you can fatten me up…so that the next time you kick me, I'm softer—"

She cut me off with her lips and I tightly embraced her. She pulled back and started to wipe my tears away, which I hoped she would do for the rest of our lives.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes…I will marry you. You talented finger-fucking, beautiful-beautiful-wonderful-beast!"

I growled and crashed my lips against hers, kissing her hungrily, passionately, a little too roughly, since she pulled back, while wincing and cupping her jaw. Fuck.

"I'm so sorry." I palmed her cheek.

She smiled widely. "It's fine."

"Congratulations!" my father shouted, and I jumped.

I forgot he was still here. I stood up, taking Bella with me and my father hugged the both of us. He lingered between us, smiling like the happy fool he was—like the happy fool I was.

I cleared my throat. "Can I, um, put the ring on her finger?"

"Oh, sorry." He backed away from us.

I placed the ring on her finger and wasn't surprised that it was a perfect fit, since the fates have been on my side.

"This thing is huuuge!" She stared at it in disbelief. "It's bigger than Alice's." She squealed, jumping up and down. "Alice! I have to call Alice and my mom and Rosalie—" She cupped her jaw again.

I really should have picked a better time. I walked back to where her meds were, breaking a pain pill in half and giving her both that and another antibiotic. Handing her my half-filled glass of iced tea and the pills, she smiled up at me.

"You really do take good care of me." She hugged me.

"We take care of each other," I said into her hair.

"And you know I'd never gouge your eye out with a spoon, right?"

I nodded, letting her go. Fuck. I should ope not.

"Okay, it's killing me. I have to go call everyone now!" she shouted as she ran from me.

I chuckled, watching her run away, as my father stared at me bewildered.

"I take it back-" He paused. "You two are nothing like your mother and I, or any sane couple I have ever met…gouging out eyes and exorcisms. What the hell is wrong with you two? And that proposal was just...deplorable. You're lucky she loves you so much, you stuttering fool!" He ranted.

I knew it was coming. He was just too fucking calm all day, trapped in a sea of crazy. It was my turn to laugh at him. Bella and I aren't usually like this, well, not all the time. Today has definitely been one weird fucking day. A wonderful day. Divine even. And it's not over yet.

"You both are definitely a match made in heaven, but what's up with those nicknames?" he asked.

"I call her Medusa because-" I waved my hand. "Forget it."

He shook his head. "No, Medusa, I get. It's weird, but I get it. Can't she call you sweet pea, instead of talented finger-fucking beast? That's very vulgar."

I bent over, laughing hysterically.

"Esme calls me Muffin."

I laughed harder. "Oh, I am so calling you that from now on." I gasped out.

We've all heard the proverbs, heard the philosophers, and heard our parents warning us about wasted time; heard the damn poets urging us to seize the day. Still, sometimes, we have to see for ourselves. We have to make our own mistakes. We have to learn our own lessons. We have to sweep today's possibility under tomorrow's rug until we can't anymore—until we finally understand for ourselves what Benjamin Franklin meant.

That knowing is better than wondering. That waking is better than sleeping, and even the biggest failure—even the worst, most irreversible mistake—beats the hell out of not trying. It wasn't a grand gesture or romantic. It wasn't a failure either. Bella agreed to marry me, and we will learn from our mistakes, together.

And I hope I make it through this marriage with both my eyes...

**Thank you for reading. **

****I love my Bella. I know she may seem like a brat to most of you, but yeah. This chapter was supposed to be funny, so...try not to hate her too much?****

**Part of Edward's proposal was from the movie _The Notebook_, although I think I changed it a little. I honestly don't remember. I wrote this story last year, and am only recently going over it to make it grammatically correct, with the help of HollettLA.**

**Again, I hope to update tomorrow but I may not be able to. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA**

**My power keeps going in and out, so I figured I'd get this update out quickly. There's mass flooding...but I'm okay. Thanks for all the well wishes. **

**Continues - follows directly after chapter 18, Bella's POV!**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 19**

Owned. I wanted to get a personalized stamp made and put it on Edward's forehead. He's mine.

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

Bella owns all of him, even those talented fingers. He's mine. Forever.

_You have to marry him first._

We're engaged. It's the same thing_. _

_Yeah, 'til someone knocks some sense_ _into him, and he tears the ring off your finger_.

That's never going to happen. He loves me.

My ears were still ringing from the bell-like shriek that came out of Alice's mouth. She was so excited and happy for me.

Halfway through our conversation, I had to take the phone away from my ear. Her screaming only made the pounding in my head worse. Rosalie grumbled and told me how lucky I was and then went on about herself. How selfish of her? It's not my fault Emmett has commitment issues.

My mom. I wanted to call her first, but knew I would be on the phone with her the longest. I called the house and it rang like five times. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after six, so it must be like three at their house.

My mother picked up the phone in a huff, like she just ran for the phone.

"Mom?" I asked, excitedly. "Sorry to make you run-"

"_Bella? Honey, what's wrong? Why do you sound like that?" _Of course, she would automatically think something is wrong.

"I have news!" I squealed.

"_Why are you slurring?"_ she asked, ignoring my exclamation.

"One of my wisdom teeth is impacted—I have an infected gum, but that's not why I called." I guess I slurred again. The side of my mouth is so swollen and I keep drooling, which is so fucking attractive, by the way.

"_No, that's not it…" _She was quiet for a few seconds_. "Bella, are you drunk?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Edward gave me some pain medication. I guess it made me a little loopy, but I'm fine now—not loopy, but still feeling pretty good," I giggled.

"_He didn't give you Percocet, did he? You know how those work opposite on you. Remember last time you took it, you wanted to paint the house?"_

Last time I took Percocet was when I broke my wrist in my senior year of high school. I recognized the pill Edward gave me, but I needed it. I was in such horrible pain and in a terrible mood. I wanted to strangle him and fuck him all at once. I think I need therapy.

"He did, but I'm fine now—"

"_Have you told him about your drug and food allergies? If I'm not around, there has to be someone who knows these things in case something happens. You keep too many secrets—"_

"Mom—"

"_I didn't raise you that way. That is vital information. He has to know these things, especially since you won't wear that bracelet I gave you. Put him on the phone. Let me talk to him-"_

"Mom-"

"_Just put him on the phone. If you won't tell him, then I will. And why are you taking such heavy stuff? Next time take Tylenol-"_

"Mom?"

"_-or some Ibuprofen. Yes, the Ibuprofen will help to take the swelling down, you know this. A pain killer won't do that. You and narcotics don't mix. And with…you know what? Just put Edward on the phone!"_

"Mom?"

"_Put him on the phone, Bella!" _she shrieked. "_If you insist on acting like a child, taking drugs and not doing what's right for you, I'd rather speak to an adult!" _

I gulped and pulled the phone away to stare at it. She hasn't hung up on me yet, and she means business. Even from three thousand miles away, the woman can still scare me.

"Fine!" I huffed and walked back out into the living room.

Carlisle and Edward were congregating over the Chinese food menu. I swear, all these men do is eat.

"She wants to talk to you." I held the phone out to Edward.

"Who, Alice?" He furrowed his brow.

"No, my mother." I covered the phone with my hand. "I didn't get the chance to tell her, and I want to be the one, so don't you dare," I whispered a rant.

_You're engaged now._

I smiled widely at him, and he smiled back.

"Hello?" Edward sounded cheerful. "How are you?"

I took a seat next to Carlisle on the couch and he handed me the menu. I handed it back.

Still so excited, I couldn't eat. Plus, I wanted to hang on every word of their conversation. If he tells her.._.Don't finish that thought_...I will shove that menu down his throat.

"Order something." Carlisle handed it back.

"No, I'm good. If I get hungry later, I'll pick." I looked back to Edward.

Then I noticed that Carlisle placed the menu back in my lap. I handed it over to him again. The exchange with the menu happened three more times. Silently.

Carlisle was driving me nuts because I wanted to pay attention to Edward, and he was distracting me.

"I – uh – no - I didn't know that. No, she never told me." Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

I blew that sexy fucker a kiss.

"Get some soup," Carlisle insisted, "or something small. You have to eat…"

"Fine." I ignored Carlisle and stared at Edward.

Edward chuckled. "In senior year? I remember you telling us that story."

"I slipped on ice," I said. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Bella." Carlisle nudged my arm with the menu.

I groaned. "Whatever." I snatched it from him. "Get me some wonton soup…Just leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped and brought my hand up to my mouth. "I'm sorry."

He brought his hand down to the piece of paper in front of him and scribbled "Pint of Wonton", as he started to grumble to himself.

"Stop," I told him. Carlisle just kept going on with nonsense. "I said I was sorry...I didn't mean it." I gave him a lopsided toothy grin.

He stared at me. "My dog thinks they're evil—won't even go near them…Esme gets to be in the Hamptons and I'm stuck with Sid and Nancy."

"Who?" I asked Carlisle.

He glowered at me. "You and my son are pill-popping sex addicts—with your crazy vulgarity!"

I stifled a chuckle and looked back to Edward.

"So, Reglan gives her hives and what else—" He snapped his fingers at me and pointed to the pad of paper Carlisle was writing on. "Give me that."

I grabbed the Post-it pad.

"Hey!" Carlisle took it back.

"Stop being whiny." I tore off the list of food for Carlisle and handed Edward the pen and paper.

"I'm being whiny?" Carlisle asked. "Well, you're a damn...brat." He nodded to himself.

I ignored him and watched Edward, my gorgeous husband-to-be, while he started to write down everything my mother said. They spoke for another twenty minutes and I was getting impatient.

"They said the food will be ready in twenty minutes," Carlisle spoke to himself. "Did you hear me?"

I widened my arms, wondering why I needed to respond to that. "That's...well, that's just fucking amazing. Twenty minutes?" I raised a brow.

He gritted his teeth.

I sighed and sat back. When Edward and my mother started talking about the time I broke out in hives because of salami, I'd had enough.

"Say goodbye," I told him.

He held up a finger. "Okay, Renee, you too…Here's Bella." He handed the phone back to me.

By now, I wasn't in the mood for games. I was still too excited and refused to let her speak. "Mom, Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes!" I squealed into the phone.

"_Oh, really? Oh, baby…"_ she crooned. Her voice had gotten thick and I knew she was crying.

"Mom, don't cry," I sighed and felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. He brought me down to sit on his lap.

"_I'm not,"_ she sobbed._ "I'm just so happy…Edward is wonderful. He really loves you and he's so sweet and polite..."_ She went on and on, telling me things about Edward that I already knew.

Carlisle gave us something close to an evil glare and went to take his dog out, while he picked up the food. What was his problem? He's been here all day. Don't get me wrong, he's usually a pleasure to be around, but today he's been in a horrible mood.

"Mom, please." Hearing her quiet cries really broke my heart.

"_Happy tears."_ Was her excuse.

Sighing, I nestled my face into Edward's neck while I listened to my mother. He always smelled so good. And I knew Edward could hear her, because he kept smiling.

"_Oh, Bella…Your dad just walked in. Can I tell him?"_

"Um," I gulped in fear, "ye-yes. Please do." I held onto Edward even tighter to prepare myself for the blow.

"_Charlie!"_

"_What?" _I heard my father shout back. It's their intercom system.

"_Our baby is getting married!"_

"_She's what?" _

I winced_._

"_Married, Charlie…Bella is getting married. That wonderful, New York City boy has asked her to marry him."_

Why didn't she just say Edward? I thought.

"_You mean, the man she's been living in sin with. What's his name, Edwin?"_

I felt Edward wince below me. Damn. He heard that.

"_Charlie, get over yourself. And EDWARD! Is a wonderful, respectable man—" _

Leave it to my parents to turn my engagement into something to fight about.

"_Wonderful? Respectable? If he was any of those things he would have put a ring on her finger BEFORE they moved in together. And he would have asked my permission…OR hopped on a plane so I could meet him first." _

"_Charlie!" _Mom shouted back.

"_You said he was divorced; does he marry for sport?" _Dad asked.

Edward and I stiffened and shared a look. "It's okay," I whispered, and truly didn't know if it was.

"_She's twenty-five, Charlie! She can make her own decisions. Besides, I already approved and gave Edward our blessing." _

I looked up to Edward, incredulously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I really asked her at the airport."

"Oh…" I placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

He grinned and kissed my cheek. "I love you, too."

"_Renee," _I actually heard my father whisper.

I guess my mother didn't even bother to cover the phone. It was almost like I was right there. My father's face is probably a deep shade of red, and I bet my mom is tapping her foot.

"_They're probably having sex now," _Dad finished.

I giggled. Dear, old, gullible Dad probably still thinks I'm a virgin.

"_Oh, for the love of God, Charlie. She's twenty-five and has been living with him for months!" _Mom hollered, and I could tell she was seconds to losing it.

"_She better not be having sex with that boy!" _

For the love of God is right. Now, he's just being ridiculous. He's not a boy. He's all man—a man who I _have_ been living with for months. Did my father think we were roommates?

"_She is, Charlie! She's having sex…our sinner of a daughter,"_ Mom laughed.

Now, she was just taunting him, and I got a chuckle out of it.

_"Shoot, she better be. That boy is sex on legs!" _Mom continued. _"I bet they do it all the time." _

"_La-la-la-la…"_ Dad was acting like a child.

I snorted. I can't believe she fucking said that. I looked up to Edward, who was blushing and trailing his hand anxiously through his hair. I pulled his hand down, stilling it in my own. If he keeps pulling at it, it will probably fall out. Shit. That's my job, anyway…mid-coitus.

"Mom?"

"_Yes, Dear?"_ she said sweetly.

She congratulated us and then asked me if I wanted to talk to my father. I said no. If he went on with his crazy bullshit, I would probably find myself describing the shaft of Edward's penis in great detail—just to taunt him.

Like mother, like daughter, I guess.

We said goodbye, and I ate my wonton soup like a good little girl. Edward and I had taken the "crazy vulgarity" down a few notches. We wanted Carlisle to come back, after all.

Carlisle left after we ate, only to return ten minutes later. He wanted that weird, kinky porno. Freak.

This odd, yet fantastic day had finally come to an end. And I couldn't wait to get to work tomorrow. It will be clinical and normal, even if I know I will be on scut because I don't feel well.

_You just want to show off that __rock__!_

So, what?

Edward refused to have sex with me on the night of our engagement. Blasphemy!

He couldn't kiss me the way he wanted to. What kind of bullshit is that? Our genitals could still meet, the way I wanted them to. Or, maybe he was freaked out because of my Dad? Who knows? All I know is that I locked him out of our bedroom. He could practice safe sex with himself on the couch.

Of course, I woke up in the middle of the night, missing his presence. So, I crept into the living room and curled up next to Edward on the couch.

My beast growled and smiled in his sleep, holding me tightly. See, he does love me.

_Yes, he does. I don't know why, but he does…_

"Come to bed," I whispered.

He finally lifted his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's still throbbing, but…I took some more Advil."

He kissed my forehead. "You shouldn't go in tomorrow."

"Nope," I disagreed. "I'll tough it out. It's only my mouth—I'm not contagious."

He grunted and held me tighter. "Sleep."

I sighed. "Sleep."

**Thank you for reading.**

**Fun starts next chapter :) **

**We're going back to the Grey's...Well, I'll be showcasing my take on a two part episode in the next chapter...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA**

**Sorry about the delay. I've been running around like a lunatic the past few days.**

**Happy Birthday CeciVrn! This chapter is for you! **

**POVs Flip. Enjoy the Ride**

**"A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 20**

/=/=/=/ **Jasper** /=/=/=/

In hospitals, they say you know—you know when you're going to die. Some doctors say it's a look patients get in their eyes. Some say there's a scent - a smell - of death. Some think patients and doctors have a sixth sense—a feeling—when the great beyond is heading for you. You feel it coming.

Whatever it is, it's creepy because if you know, what do you do about it?

You can't forget about the fact that you're scared out of your mind: if you knew this was your last day on earth, how would you want to spend it?

"I'm not going in today." I groaned and turned over, placing my arm around Alice's huge belly.

"Jazzy, you have to. You're going to be off for a while once the baby comes."

That's right. I'm taking paternity leave when the baby comes. I groaned again. "I don't want to." I grumbled like a child. "Let's stay in bed. I can drown you with milk shakes all day long." I placed a kiss on her neck.

How do I tell Alice that I don't want to leave her? How do I tell her about this weird feeling, a feeling like I might die today? It will freak her out.

"What's this really about, Jasper?" She turned to face me. Do I tell her? The woman can see right through me. If I lie, she'll know.

"I have a feeling…" I trailed off, not sure how to express my worries.

"You have a feeling?" she asked.

I sighed. "I have a feeling…like I feel it in my gut…like I might die—" I couldn't believe I just told her that.

She smiled. "Like you might die…today? Tomorrow? In fifty years? We're all gonna die eventually, and if you don't hurry up you're going to be late," she said in a teasing tone.

"Ali, I'm serious." I swallowed thickly.

"So am I…I get those feelings, too. Not like I might die, but I know the feeling… like when you think something is going to happen. You can't live your life in fear. You just wait for the feeling to pass."

"Wait for it to pass?" I asked.

"Yes, you just let the feeling pass…If you really feel that strongly about it, then yes. Stay home." She hugged onto me. "We'll wait for the feeling to pass together." She kissed my chin. "At first, I thought you were being silly," she giggled.

I sat up and kissed her hair. "Maybe I am being silly," I admitted.

"No, not silly. Sometimes we have to follow our own instincts. Do what our bodies tell us." She shrugged.

"How did I get so lucky? You're like my personal witch-"

She stared at me wide-eyed.

"A good witch—like my fairy, my personal fairy—like you know things." I put my hands up defensively, trying to backtrack. What if she went crazy and chased me with the bat again? Maybe my sense of foreboding worries were because of that?

"I knew what you meant." She slapped my arm playfully. "With Newton gone, who can you give your surgeries to?" she asked.

I thought about that for a second. There's Murphy or Garrett? No, they suck. "No one, really. Maybe I'm just being…ridiculous." I glanced at the clock. "Ugh, now, I'm really going to be late." I scoffed at the clock and left our comfortable bed.

"You're not being silly, Jazz. Call me if anything and just - I don't know - watch your step?" she said wary.

I sat back in bed next to her. "I didn't mean to worry you… I don't want you to worry about a thing. Okay?" I kissed her cheek. "You're job is to grow my beautiful son inside you, not to worry."

She rubbed her belly and smiled.

On my way into work, I kept thinking about this fear. It consumed me, and I tried my best to pay attention to everything: cars, people, my step.

So, I was thoroughly surprised that when I stepped into the street, across from the hospital, I didn't notice the bike messenger coming straight for me.

How could I not see the guy coming? It felt like a brick wall hit me and I stumbled back into a parked car, hitting my head on a bumper. I only had a sudden splitting headache, but another physician saw the incident.

He demanded that I go to the pit to get myself checked out. Knowing how sneaky head injuries can be, I listened to him and went to the E.R. to get checked out. I did hit my head pretty hard, so I can't perform surgery with a concussion.

A quick CT and I will be fine. Maybe this is what my instincts were trying to tell me? "Death by bike messenger." What a fucking joke.

The nighttime residents and interns were still here. I didn't see any of my friends, which was perfect because I didn't want Alice to worry and run down here.

She's been on bed rest for the past week. Our baby, who is a week overdue, is putting a lot of stress on her tiny, elfin body. We've been having sex constantly to try and induce labor.

Sex...It wasn't easy, but, of course, we managed and I enjoyed every second of it.

We have a dry spell ahead of 'the mallet' and us that will probably kill me. We've had all that sex plus some spicy food, too, and nothing has happened.

The kid doesn't want out. If she doesn't go into labor in the next three days, Carmen is going to induce her. I couldn't wait to have my Ali back—the normal Ali, not the Ali that gives me emotional whiplash on a daily basis.

I smiled to myself and sat back. Soon, I'll have Ali plus one—my son.

Impatiently, I waited to be checked out. It's so much different when you're the patient. Do we really make people wait this long to see a doctor? I admit that I'm conscious and there are more serious injuries to attend to, but still. I fucking work here.

The place was packed, but shouldn't I get special treatment?

When I heard a chorus of horrified screams, I jumped up. Some crazy asshole had a nurse in his grasp with a gun to her head.

He was shouting for Dr. Cullen.

What I wanted to know was, which one?

/=/=/ **Jacob** /=/=/

"Where's Cullen?" I asked Rose.

We've been waiting for him and Bella for a half-hour already. Rose was too busy having an eyelash picked off her face, while Emmett held it out for her to blow it away and make a wish.

She ignored me.

"Rose!" I shouted, getting her attention.

"What?" She turned to me in a huff.

"I asked, where's Cullen?"

"Bella sent me a text last night. She's having oral surgery, having a tooth removed or something. They aren't coming in today."

I nodded. Thank God. Even with Bella being happy about her engagement—gag—she's been a bitch on wheels, all because of some stupid impacted tooth. It's about time she took care of that shit, too.

Suddenly, all of our pagers started to go off. I looked down to mine, confused.

"A what? Jacob, what is this?" Rose held her pager out to me.

"I have no idea." I shrugged.

"Code Black?" Rose asked. "Code Red is fire. Code Blue is an actual code. Code White is weather…I never had a Code Black." Rose turned to Leah at the nurses' station.

Leah looked scared and convulsively swallowed. Then I noticed the nurses as they started to run around, closing doors and checking on patients. Some were panicking, while others continued their duties.

"Leah?" I asked.

"Just go back to the locker rooms and wait for your resident to give you instructions." Leah turned away from us.

I furrowed my brow and turned to face Dr. Cullen, Sr., who was storming past us.

"Dr. Cullen!" Rose shouted.

He turned to face us and his face was paled. "What is it?" he hissed.

"We don't have a resident," Emmett told him.

"Yeah, and what's a Code Black?" Rose asked.

Dr. Cullen wiped the sheen of sweat away form his forehead.

"Is it something bad?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's something bad," he admitted and rapidly walked away.

"What the hell is going on around here?" I asked.

"There's some guy in the E.R., holding everyone hostage. He has a grenade and a gun, too. The police have the place surrounded." Lauren rambled to Rose.

I gasped and turned to Lauren, a nurses' aide. "What's a Code Black?" I asked her.

"Disaster." She shrugged and walked away from me.

/=/=/=**Emmett**=/=/=/

Goddamn. I love this woman!

I love my freaky, beautiful, model of a girlfriend, Rosalie.

It wasn't our first time in this closet, but it was the best time. When I said, "Let's go have sex, because the apocalypse is coming." I was only kidding. Who knew she'd take me seriously and fuck me senseless in a linen closet?

I kissed her hair, which was in complete disarray, tucked in my scrub top, and grasped her hand as we ran out of the closet, laughing.

"Come on, let's go down to the lobby and get a cup of coffee." I put my arm around her.

On our way down to the lobby, we saw patients, personnel, and police officers all around. It looked chaotic. The emergency room remained closed off, as were the corridors leading to it, but besides that, it was business as usual around here. We still had patients to see and treat, yet we didn't have a resident. So, my group wandered aimlessly and lent a hand where we could.

I stood next to Rose, fearful and protective, while I watched her put eight sugar packets into her coffee. She might as well be drinking just half & half and sugar. The coffee was white.

"Did you want some coffee in your milk?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I need the sugar. When I get nervous—anxious—I jones for it. I need chocolate," she admitted and took a deep breath.

The sex only masked our fear for a brief moment. Rosalie looked shaken up.

With nothing to do and no instructions, maybe we can hit up another closet.

"Dr. Cullen!"

We turned toward the scream and watched as Dr. Cullen collapsed to the floor, grasping at his chest.

Rosalie and I ran to him.

"I'm having a heart attack." He gasped out.

"Take deep breaths and try to stay calm." Rosalie rubbed his shoulder, while orderlies and other nurses helped to move him into an exam room.

Dr. Cullen was stable and his vitals were good. Well, good enough. His blood pressure was through the roof and his pulse rate was just the same, though he kept grabbing at his chest and gasping for air.

Rosalie ran his blood work to the lab, while I kept watch at the door. Dr. Cullen was a sneaky fucker and tried to escape the exam room four times.

Suddenly, I jumped, startled. Oh, no, he didn't. He just fucking punched me in the back.

"Go lay down!" I pointed to the stretcher.

"McCarty! This is ridiculous. I have get back out there. They need me!"

I rolled my eyes. "What kind of help are you going to be if you're dead?"

His face turned purple and the EKG monitor went haywire.

"Don't make me call Edward," I threatened.

"Where is that Slea slag anyway?" he shouted.

"Who?" I asked.

"The beast-"

"Who? Dr. Cullen, are you lucid?" I went to take the exam light off the wall and shine it in his eyes.

He smacked my hand away. "Just tell me where the fuck Edward is-" He snapped and stamped his feet in place. Jesus, he looked like Bella when he did that. Those two are definitely spending too much time together.

"He took Bella to have her tooth pulled today. Shouldn't you know that?" I asked.

"Dammit." He hissed and grabbed at his chest. "I'm coming, Elizabeth!" He shouted up to the ceiling.

He kept mumbling something to this Elizabeth, before he collapsed back down onto the stretcher. I decided not to comment on his _Sanford and Son_ nonsense and watched the monitors closely. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except his disastrously high pulse rate. The man was having multiple panic attacks—that much was certain.

"I've got 'em!" Rosalie came in, waving the lab results.

"Give me them!" Dr. Cullen seethed.

"We are your physicians." Rosalie placed her hand on her hip. "Let us look them over so we can treat you." She grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room, while Dr. Cullen shouted insults to us.

Once we were in the hall, Rose stared up at me, dancing in place. And I held the door closed, while Dr. Cullen tried to pry it open. "Okay, the blood work came back fine. Now which one of us is going to tell the chief that he had an anxiety attack?" she asked.

I stared at my Rosie blankly. I wasn't going to tell him.

We argued back and forth for a few minutes.

"I gave you sex in a linen closet, you tell him!" She shrieked and slammed the lab results into my chest.

"Fair enough." I grumbled.

/=/=/** Alice **/=/=/

Where the hell was Jasper? I kept screaming to myself as I got ready to leave our apartment.

My water just broke and I was trying my best to stay calm. "Go to the hospital, everything will be fine," I told myself before another contraction took over and I yelped out in pain.

While hailing a cab, I called Bella. If Jasper wasn't answering I needed Bella.

"_Hello?"_ Damn, it was Edward.

"Put Bella on the phone," I cried.

_"Alice, what's wrong?" _

I whimpered. "I need Bella…I can't find Jazz and my water just broke!" I ranted. "NYU Medical Center, please," I shouted to the driver.

"_Alice, stay calm, okay?"_ he asked as the cab sped off.

I slumped back, trying to hold onto my stomach and the phone. The taxi driver saw my state and took off like a bat out of hell. "Thanks!" I shouted to him, while I threw a twenty at him.

_"Alice?"_ Edward asked. _"You need to stay calm." _

"Calm? How can I stay calm? Jasper isn't answering any of my pages or phone calls. I called the hospital, and no one can give me a direct answer. Where is he?"

_"Relax." _

"I need Bella," I insisted.

_"We just got home...um...Bella and I will come soon, I mean, later. She's a little out of it..."_

He rambled on and on about how Bella was doing, like I gave a fuck. I didn't give a shit if she was high or in pain, I just needed her, just her presence. She could sleep through the delivery for all I care. She's my person. Bella has to stand in for Jazz. That's been the plan for months now. _"Herrow?"_ Bella asked, groggily.

"Not now, bitch...put your man on the phone," I cried through another contraction. "I can't understand you!"

"Me?" the Middle-Eastern driver asked.

"No!" I screamed. "Yo-your English is awesome." I tried to give him a thumbs up.

_"Slut oop, slore!"_ Bella shouted back to me, and then I heard rustling as the cab came to a screeching halt. We were here.

"Just get the fuck down here already!" I screamed to whoever, leaving the cab. "Holy shit!" I slammed the door behind myself. What were all these cops doing here? The bomb squad?

"_We'll be there in ten minutes."_ Edward promised.

"No, forget it. Don't-" I started to say, as I stared at everything in front of me.

He had already hung up. Then I bypassed the emergency room and waddled through the lobby. Regardless of what was going on, I needed to find Jasper and have this baby. Or, maybe find Jasper and cross my legs while we head to another hospital.

"Miss, you can't be here," the security guard told me.

"I'm in labor!" I shrieked, using the demon voice that Jasper fears.

"All patients have been rerouted-"

"I work here." I flashed my badge. "Just let me through," I pleaded.

He took a look around and let me pass. Idiot.

Calmly, I walked up to the maternity floor. And I saw Rose and Emmett on my way.

"Where's Jasper?" I shouted to Rose.

She shrugged. "Haven't seen him."

I groaned out loudly. "Well…page Dr. Mendoza. My water broke and my contractions are a little less than fifteen minutes apart."

I watched as they turned to face each other, bumped into one another and then Rose fell on her ass from Emmett's blow.

"What is with you people?" I cried out as I felt another contraction take over. Everyone was insane.

"And get me a wheelchair!" I shouted. "Where the hell is Jasper?"

/=/=/ **Jacob **/=/=/

I tried to make myself useful. I helped out on the floors and helped the nurses. What else was I supposed to do? We were in a state of lock down. I was paged to maternity and became excited. I loved all those babies and the excitement.

Carm usually let me help out a lot. I loved being on her service. I ran down there and saw the whole gang, sans Jasper, outside an exam room.

"Ave oh theen thasper," Bella mumbled to me. I looked to her wide-eyed. Was she drunk? Oh no, she had a tooth pulled. That's right, her mouth is probably still numb. Wow, she looked like shit, but still sexy.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you seen Jasper?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"No, and how did you guys get in here?" I shook my head.

"We just waved our badges and Alice is here," Edward explained.

I became excited. "Alice is back?" I looked between them into the exam room. "And…she's having her cervix examined by my girlfriend, which is an image I'll never get out of my head. Thanks for the warning," I said jokingly.

They all started to laugh at me, while I kept watching. Our little Alice is about to become a mom. How exciting? At least something good will come out of this day.

"What are you all standing around here for? I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Dr. Cullen, Sr. shouted over to us.

"Dad, relax…Alice is here." Edward patted his shoulder.

Dr. Cullen smiled widely, despite himself. "Alice is here? Why is she here?" He looked into the exam room.

"She's in labor and having her cervix examined…well, had her cervix examined," I informed him. Carmen had finished examining her and helped Alice sit up.

"I can see that-" He nudged my shoulder. "Stop looking."

"Sorry," I said backing away from the door. I'm not a pervert. It's the miracle of life. It's a beautiful thing.

"McCarty, Hale, and you-" He pointed to Edward. "The negotiator managed to get that deranged lunatic to let some of the more critical patients out. We have to treat them. I let most of the interns go. Of course, I can't make you stay. We still have no idea what he wants; so far, they think he's just crazy."

"What about me?" I grumbled. How come they get to see the action?

"You stay here; make sure Alice has everything she needs." He pointed to me. I nodded. I guess Dr. Cullen had finally pulled himself together. I heard he had an anxiety attack earlier.

"What are you all doing standing around here? You should be looking for Jasper!" Alice suddenly shouted, while she opened the door.

"Alice, how are you feeling? Can we get you anything?" Dr. Cullen asked her.

She laughed at him. "There's a boy the size of a ten pound bowling ball trying to make his way out of my vagina. Can you give me something for that? Can you give me a new vagina?" Alice threw her hands up.

Dr. Cullen stared at her blankly.

"Didn't think so." Alice spat. "Now one of yous, go find my Jazzy," she shouted and then slumped again as a contraction hit.

I gathered her in my arms and escorted her back to bed.

/=/=/** Edward** /=/=/

It's the end of the world as we know it. Black was white, right was left, and nothing made sense anymore. Wait, this is New York City after all. It's the city that I love. It's the city where anything can and probably will happen, but still.

What the hell was going on around here? It's not the first time some nut job stormed into the hospital with a gun. Shit. Like I said, this is New York City. But it was the first time anyone ever came in with a grenade—a tiny explosive.

I put my arm around Bella, kissing her hair. She stared up to me, looking scared shitless, and started to talk her mumbled gibberish. She had a huge ball of gauze in her mouth, and after spending the morning with her, I was able to understand her. I was now fluent in sloth.

"You thknow in the smovies, -ow there's aways a thero and den dere's the other kuy? You know, da kuy who thees danger, and den runs in the oppoothsite direkettion?" she asked, drowsily.

"Yes." I cupped her cheek.

"De dat otter kuy," she pleaded. I nodded and kissed her forehead. I didn't want to leave her. I had this horrible gut-wrenching feeling.

"I will," I promised. "And you stay here. I will probably be all over the place and don't want to worry about you, too. Stay with Alice - do not leave this floor."

She nodded.

If that guy pulled the pin on that grenade, she will be safe where she is. The maternity wing is far enough away from the pit that there won't be an impact whatsoever up here. She'll be safe. Alice will be safe. And the little guy, who decided to be born on this crazy day, will be safe as well. Where the fuck was Jasper?

"Edward, now!" my father shouted.

"Love you, angel," I crooned, smiling. I didn't want her to worry. "Everything will be fine. Stay put and try to rest if you can."

She nodded. "Ay thove thu, doo"

/=/=/ **Jacob** /=/=/

"We have to get her to push…The baby isn't in distress now, but with the O.R.s not running we would have to get her air lifted to do a section - where is Jasper?" Carmen ranted.

I rubbed her shoulders. "Calm down." I turned to look at Bella. Maybe she could talk some sense into Alice. Nope, Bella's passed out, with her mouth wide open, while drooling on herself. She still looked sexy. I wonder…maybe if I put my dick in her mouth, she'll wake up?

"Jake, what are we going to do? You have to talk to her," Carmen whispered, pointing to Alice.

My cell started to ring. It was Rose. "I'll be right back-" I told Carm.

"Hello?"

"_Jacob, Jasper is in the pit. He was hurt on his way here_." Rose rushed out.

My heart rose to my throat. "Is he okay?" I asked.

"_I think so. He wasn't let go, so that must mean he's stable. That crazy fucker is threatening to blow the place up. Edward went in there - he hasn't come out yet."_ She was panicking. _"You have to tell Alice-"_

I shook my head no, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Why did Edward go in there? I thought they were letting people out, not in." I started to panic myself.

"_He was just helping an orderly move a few patients. Then the guy started screaming because he was losing his hostages. Edward stayed in place of the orderly, trying to calm the guy down. That's what I heard, anyway. I wasn't there at the time. What the fuck is going on today. Is it a full moon? They don't even know what this guy wants! I heard he already shot someone - And Dr. Cullen went in there after Edward. Where is Bella? You need to get down here. There's just too many patients and grab me some chocolate. The helicopters are starting to show up to take the critical patients away. It's chaos, Jake – chaos - I'm about to crack!" _

My heart was beating furiously. Why haven't the police just stormed in the place?

"She's passed out - Bella's passed out and I can't leave Alice, she won't push."

"_For Christ's sake! She's passed out? Stab her ass with an Epi pen and get down here, throw some cold water on her. Dr. Cullen let all the other doctors go. He couldn't make them stay-" _

I nodded again. I knew that already "_I_ can't leave Alice."

"_I have to go. It's a madhouse over here. Emmett and I are running around like crazy."_ She hung up on me.

I closed my phone and went back into Alice's room.

"Alice, you have to push. Jasper will show up," Carmen said soothingly.

"No." Alice sniffled, swallowing back a sob. "Something has happened. I know it. I can't have this baby without him. I need him. I thought I could do it, but I can't - I need him. He knew, too. He knew something was going to happen and I – I didn't take him seriously. He should have stayed home - where is he?" she sobbed harder.

"Alice," I sighed.

They both turned to look at me and Alice started to scream louder. "I knew it…where is he, Jacob?"

My heart was breaking. How can I tell her? The monitors attached to her started going crazy, indicating a contraction.

"Alice, it's time to push, you have to!" Carmen shouted, exasperated.

"No!" Alice shouted back and curled up on her side.

I walked to her bed and knelt down. "Alice, Jasper is in the pit, but don't worry. They're letting people out as we speak. You have to push," I lied, rubbing her arm as she cried into her pillow.

"No-" she shouted.

"Jasper loves you and the baby so much…you have to push." I was at a loss. I wasn't sure what to say.

"No, not without him, I don't."

"He's fine, Alice. Edward is with him-"

She started to cry harder if that was possible.

"Twhat thoo do kean?" Bella jumped up alarmed, ready to join the party. She ran over to the garbage pail and spit out a bloodied gauze. "What do you mean, Jacob? Where are they? They're in the pit. Oh my God - I told him not to be a hero." She started to pace.

I stood up. "Look, I can't deal with you panicking right now, too. Alice needs to have this baby-"

She walked over to Alice. "Ali-" she said, sitting next to her. "You know I love you, you're like the sister I never had-"

I rolled my eyes. What the hell does this have to do with anything?

"I'm going down there. I will make sure our men are safe," Bella said, rubbing Alice's back.

Bella was insane. I can't let her go and, what was even crazier, was that Alice had calmed down and was nodding, agreeing with her.

"If that sicko is letting them go, I'll bring them right up here-"

"Bella, you can't go down there!" I shouted. "This is crazy-"

"Why, Jake? If that lunatic is letting them go, why not?" Bella shouted back. "I'll be right back - I won't be long-"

"No, no you won't. You will stay here with Alice…I'll go down there," I pleaded with her.

"Jake, I have to - you can't keep me here. That's Edward down there, Jasper too-" She turned to look at Alice. "I'll go down and come back with some news and hopefully Jasper."

Alice's cries had turned into soft muffled sobs. "Love you, Ali." Bella leaned over and kissed her cheek. I walked over to the doorway to block her exit.

"No!" I shouted.

"Get the fuck out of my way-"

"No, it's crazy out there-" I brought my voice down to a whisper. "What makes you think you will even get to them? That guy isn't letting people go. The sick patients, yes, but Edward went in there and he hasn't come out yet."

"What? Move, Jacob. I have to go."

I stilled her in my arms. "No, you can't." I rubbed her back. I was stuck in a room with three of my favorite girls. And all three of them were in emotional peril.

Bella needed to talk some sense into Alice and calm the hell down. Alice needed to push and Carm needed to put on her catcher's mitt.

But no, none of them can do what they're supposed to. Alice won't have this baby without Jasper, and Bella has to get all _G.I. Jane_ on me. Carm is in a panic because Alice won't push, putting both Alice's and the baby's life in danger.

"I'm fine. Let go of me." She snapped.

I let go of her, but I wouldn't move from my spot.

"At least, let me go check on Carlisle. He must be a mess-"

I shook my head no. Rose said he was in the pit, too.

"Will you two cut it out! Alice has to have this baby. Now!" Carmen shouted.

I looked over to Alice, who was crumpled up in pain, and I felt myself being pushed. I tried. I tried to grab her before she got away, but she was just too fast. I groaned loudly and kicked the wall.

Be here for Alice or go run after Bella?

"Don't you dare think about leaving me alone. All the nurses were pulled to other floors." Carmen pointed to me.

I groaned again and walked back over to Alice's side. She needed to have this baby now, so I could get out of here. I'll make sure they're safe and then make sure Bella was safe. I compromised with myself.

I knelt down to Alice. "Alice, you have to push-"

"I'm not having this baby without Jazz-"

I smoothed out her hair; she smacked my hand away. I stood up and groaned, going back over to Carm.

"Can't we steal an instrument tray, knock her out-" I was losing my temper.

Carmen shook her head no. "Just keep talking to her," she whispered in my ear.

"Right-" I reluctantly nodded.

"You're one of her best friends-"

I nodded again as I walked back over to Alice. Sitting next to her and cradled in my arms, she held onto me tightly and cried into my chest. This was so unlike her. Alice always saw the best in worst-case scenarios. She was a fighter, brave.

"I can't do it, Jake-"

"Alice, I'm surprised at you. I really thought -" I paused. "This is not how I thought you would do this. I truly... I expected more. You're Alice. You don't hide from a fight, you don't give up, you strive for greatness. You, Dr. Brandon... you are a doer. I know Jasper's not here, and I know there are a lot of things going on here that we have no control over. But this... this, we can do and Bella...she will...she will bring Jasper back up here. He'll be so disappointed in you, too. You are putting yourself and your baby in danger."

She had quieted down.

"Alice, you have to push. We can do this—me and you together." I rubbed her back. Her cries had quieted down, as she wiped tears away from her cheeks.

"_We_ can do this," I whispered. "I won't go anywhere...I'll be right by your side, just like you were for me on our first day, remember?" I kissed her hair.

She nodded and sat back up straight. Oh my God. I couldn't believe it worked.

"Yes!" Carmen clapped her hands. "Let's have this baby." She took the lower part of the bed away and placed Alice's legs into the stirrups. I sat behind Alice, placing my legs and arms around her.

"You can do this," I promised her.

She nodded again. "If you say so." She sounded shaky.

"I know so." I held her even tighter, while her nails dug into my forearm.

"Okay, next contraction, I need you to push." Carm smiled at the both of us.

We both nodded this time.

The contraction came and Alice started to push. We repeated the cycle five more times as she continued to dig her nails into my arms. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't about to open my mouth about that. "Alice, remember pattern breathing. In and out, in and out-"

"Screw the pattern breathing. I want a painkiller!" she screamed.

"One more big one. I can see the head. He's crowning!" Carmen said excitedly. I looked up to the mirror they had for the moms-to-be to watch.

Sure enough, Alice was crowning, the kid had a full head of hair. It was jet black, just like Alice's, or matted down with blood. Either way, his tiny head looked adorable.

"Alice, I can see the top of his head. He's got a lot of hair," I shouted happily.

"He better with all that heartburn-" She screeched.

"Oh, Alice. He's adorable-"

"Jake!" She screamed.

"Yeah?" I looked down to her.

"Stop looking at my va-jay-jay!"

I gulped and looked away. "Yes ma'am."

/=/= **Edward** =/=/

"Step away from him," that maniac shouted down to me.

I shook my head no. "He's losing too much blood—his artery's been severed. Let him out of here or let me treat this better!" I placed my hand back on Jasper's thigh, holding pressure. This guy wasn't letting anybody near Jasper. I didn't have access to a tourniquet—nothing.

"It's his fault! And no, he can't leave. Trying to tackle me to the ground. Who the fuck does this guy think he is?" He pointed his gun back to Jasper.

"Let's talk about this, Felix," my father pleaded.

Felix Kapido. The reporter my father had fired from _The Post_.

"Talk? You want to talk about this, Chief?" He scoffed, turning and aiming his gun back to my father. "I lost everything because of you, my wife, my family, my reputation-"

"Your reputation precedes you. You did that to yourself-"

"Dad!" I shouted.

"Quiet!" Felix hissed at me and pointed his gun back in our direction. "I waited for you—almost the whole day and what do I have to lose now? Huh? Nothing. And I'll make sure you have nothing, too." He scratched his face with his own gun.

This guy went crazy when he saw my father and me, grabbing the both of us and shoving us in here. He came here with the sole purpose of killing my father. Revenge. When he saw me, his whole face lit up.

He stated that he was glad that it would be a family affair. Jasper took the opportunity when he was distracted to try and take this guy down. This guy was too fast and turned his gun on him.

I had hope. Jasper was still doing okay. He's lost a lot of blood, but if we get him to an O.R. soon, he'll be fine.

This asshole hasn't made another move. If his sole purpose was to kill my father, why hasn't he done it? Don't get me wrong. I'm glad he hasn't.

"You came here for me, you can have me. Just let the others go-" my father pleaded again.

The police haven't made a move because Felix said he had a grenade. So far, I haven't seen one. All he was packing was a .22 handgun. Sadly, no one knew that bit of information. Felix took all of our cells at gunpoint, placing them in a bedpan, which hasn't left his side.

If all he had was a .22, I could charge him, knock him down, and probably still have my life—even if he was very fast with the gun. If Dad kept talking, maybe I could be faster?

"_De dat otter kuy."_ I heard my angel's voice sound in my head.

"Be that other guy." The guy that runs from danger. How much danger was this Felix? It's odd that I could face the wrath of a .22 and a deranged maniac; meanwhile, premenstrual Bella scares the shit out of me—different fears and different circumstances. I had to do something. I couldn't just sit around and watch as all of this unravels. Most of all, I couldn't sit here and watch my best friend die, especially while his son is being born not far away.

"They have nothing to do with this!"

That's it, Dad, keep talking…but I still had to hold pressure. Let go of Jasper's leg and let him bleed out or save us all? Try to save us all and hope, pray for a good outcome. I took a quick glance around and made eye contact with the young nurse, Jessica Stanley.

I minutely jerked my head to the side and pointed my eyes down to Jasper. She stared at me and shook her head no. I opened my eyes wider, a silent plea.

She started to make slow, calculated steps towards us, while small sobs racked her body. I don't know much about guns, but if he already fired one shot, how many did he have left? My father and Felix had started to argue, loudly.

"Edwa – Edward."

I turned to look back down to Jasper.

"Make sure you-you take care of Ali-"

"Don't talk like that," I whispered. "_No one_ is dying today."

He closed his eyes tightly as tears streamed down his face.

"Jasper-" I started.

Movement in my peripheral had caught my attention. My father had grabbed for the gun and was pushing Felix away, while the gun was pointing to the ceiling. They both fought for control as they stumbled to the ground. I turned back to Jasper. Then another shot was fired, which made my head snap back to my father.

Jessica had finally made it to me and replaced my hands, as I stood up and ran toward them.

"Dad?" I asked. I looked to him wary. He now had the gun in his hands and was pointing it right at this guy's head. Blood soaked Felix's and my father's shirt, too, but I don't think it was my father's blood.

I knew it wasn't his. Felix squirmed and whimpered in pain under him.

"Dad, put the gun down." I stepped toward him.

"No-" My father seethed and placed the short barrel into Felix's mouth. This man before me wasn't my father, or maybe it was another side to him that I have yet to witness. No, maybe Dad has finally gone insane.

"How's it feel - How's it feel?" My father shouted down to him.

"Dad!" I shouted again. "Dad, look at me." I knelt down beside him, trying to get his attention, and his murderous gaze never left Felix's face. "You save lives, you don't take them-"

"I save lives that deserved to be saved." He grasped the gun tighter.

"And you take lives that deserve to be taken? Are you God now?" I asked.

He shook his head and shoved the gun deeper into Felix's mouth.

"Look at me - it's me, Edward."

He turned to me quickly and sucked his teeth. "I know who you are." He groaned, exasperated. I fought the urge to grin. He was coming around. Now, this man was my father.

"Then, come on, Muffin…put the gun down…let his sorry ass rot in prison," I nearly shouted.

My father slumped his shoulders, defeated. "Go get a police officer. Go-" He shouted to me.

/=/=/ **Carlisle** /=/=/

Sin can refer not only to physical actions taken, but also to thoughts and internalized motivations and feelings. Even though I didn't take that man's life, doesn't mean I didn't want to. I had every intention of pulling that trigger. Felix wanted me to lose everything and kept aiming that gun in my son's direction. My son.

If I lost my son, I would have officially lost everything. I couldn't save Elizabeth, but I could and did save Edward, the others too—with the small price to pay of my own life, if it had gone that way.

A forfeit.

My life.

My life, which meant nothing, if I lost my son.

I did what I thought I had to do. My intention was to disarm him, not kill him. Yet, I wanted to kill him—watch that man die a slow and agonizing death. It's a sin that would not have been forgiven. A sin that, if I died, I would go straight to hell, never meeting with my dear Elizabeth, a woman who was more angel than human. And Esme, my darling Esme, another angel who was sent to me that I didn't deserve.

If I would have died, I would have left her alone, another sin, in itself. Colloquially, any thought, word, or act considered immoral, shameful, harmful, or alienating might be termed "sinful".

I am a man of science. All my life I believed in the things that I could see with my own eyes, never believing in something bigger than me. Science, evolution, everything in this world can be explained by facts, or so I thought.

There has to be something bigger than me, than us, up above or somewhere hidden. An angel was watching over all of us today.

An angel named Elizabeth.

Seeking forgiveness, I found myself slumped in one of the pews in the chapel. Atonement, I needed to atone for my sins: the sins of today and yesterday. All that anger I had toward the world. Those few years I alienated my son. Those months that I neglected Elizabeth in this very hospital. All the times I cursed a God that I wasn't sure existed.

All of it.

I needed forgiveness.

"Elizabeth-" I sighed and cradled my head in my hands. "Please help me, help me to see the right way. Help me let go, show Edward the way of the righteous, for I have failed him as a father. You made him the man he is today. He's amazing, Elizabeth." I swallowed a sob.

"Thank you for today and thank you for watching over us…and for sending Edward his own angel, Bella. I know you did that." I let out a small chuckle through my tears.

"Who knew a tiny, beautiful, awkward girl, a girl that reminds me so much of you, Elizabeth, so much, could bring us back together? She did that – though, I don't know how she managed to bring me back to my son… We're even closer now than we were before - and please forgive me for all the times I should have been there for you, when I wasn't - I – I was just so angry-"

A small whimper caught my attention and I turned to the sound. I thought I was alone in here.

Standing up, I took a glance around the chapel. "Who's there?" I asked wary. "Are you hurt?"

"No-o no," I heard a small sob. I walked around and looked down into all the pews. Bella was crumpled into a ball, crying hysterically.

Anxiously, I hurried over and sat next to her.

"Come here." I gathered her onto my lap. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked as I wiped some of her tears away.

"Whe-where's-" She started to sob harder and grasped my shirt tightly.

"Bella, look at me-" I pushed the hair away from her face. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

She nodded and took a few deep breaths. "Where's Edward?" She sniffled.

"Relax, dear. He's in surgery-"

She jumped up alarmed. "Surgery? Was he hurt-" She looked down to me and her eyes widened. "Is that – is - is that his blood - Oh God!" She nearly fell to the floor and I rapidly caught her.

"Shhh-shhh, Bella, relax. No, it's not his blood. Edward is fine. He had to rush Jasper into the O.R. He was shot in the thigh - his femoral artery was severed-"

She sobbed louder and clung to me tightly.

"Jasper's going to be fine," I crooned.

"You - you can't promise me that - and Alice - how's Alice?"

"Alice is fine, as is her beautiful, healthy baby boy. And I _can_ promise you that Jasper will be okay, because he is okay. Last I checked they were closing him up."

She quieted down.

"Why aren't you with Alice?" I asked.

"Because…I tried to get the police to let me into the emergency room. They wouldn't - and I promised that I would come back with Jasper - I – I couldn't face Alice and go back al- alone- I've been waiting, praying in here for hours," she sobbed.

"Shhh, relax. Everything is fine now-"

I felt her nod against me. Cradling Bella in my arms, I started to rock her, soothing her. Her cries had quieted but I could still feel how tense she was, how scared she was. She was still shaking.

"Everyone is fine." I rubbed circles into her back and she nodded again.

"You know-" She lifted her head to look at me. "You and Edward, you guys did that - getting closer - he loves you. All you both needed was a little push."

I nodded and felt a little embarrassed. So, she heard me?

"Bella. . . Bella. . .Bella!"

We both turned our heads and saw Edward running into the chapel. Bella hopped off me and ran into his arms, hugging onto him tightly. Saying his name over and over while Edward smiled, tightening the embrace, kissing every inch of her face. And then...their sweet reunion was over.

The real Edward and Bella resurfaced.

"Where were you all this time? I thought I told you to stay with Alice. I just ran around this whole hospital looking for you!" Edward ranted, smiling widely. Bella pushed him away from her and I started to chuckle.

"And you, you stupid, stupid man, I thought I told YOU! Not to be the hero!" She repeatedly slapped his arm, as tears streamed down her face. Edward kept the smile on his face and stilled her in his arms. I smiled widely. What Edward did was heroic, doing what he had to do to keep Jasper alive, despite what that Felix said, despite the gun pointed to his head. But he didn't go in there willingly. We were both forced to. Bella doesn't know what really happened.

These two were, in fact, a match made in heaven. The love these two have for one another is indeed unorthodox, but one of the strongest bonds of a man and woman that I have ever seen. They truly loved each other.

"Thanks, Liz, for everything," I sighed, looking up to the ceiling.

/=/=/ **Alice **/=/=/

"Come on, Rose, let's go. Put some pep in your step," I giggled. "I want us to be there when Jazz wakes up - did you hear that?" I looked down to our son. "We're going to see Daddy. Come on, Rose, move it!" I turned back to her.

"Shut up! You know, if you didn't have your kid with you, I'd roll your bossy ass off a cliff," she laughed, but started to wheel us faster.

When we reached the recovery room, I promised the nurses that we would be quick. Jazz had just come out of surgery and wasn't fully awake yet.

"Jazzy," I crooned, grabbing his hand.

"Ali-" he sighed.

I looked to one of the nurses. "Can you help me?" She came over and helped me stand, guiding me to the stretcher, so I could sit next to Jazz.

"Yes, Jazzy. It's me…wake up, baby. There's someone I want you to meet."

He gave me a quick glance and looked down to our son.

"This is Jasper Jacob Whitlock," I said.

Jazz's face crumbled as tears filled his eyes. "He's beautiful," he sobbed.

I nodded and leaned my head on his. "It's weird, huh?" I asked. "How you could love someone so much you just met."

Jasper nodded. "Ali, baby, I'm so sorry-"

I kissed his lips to shut him up. He was in for it all right, tackling some maniac to the ground, getting himself shot. Idiot. My brave idiot. He was in recovery, plus I didn't have a bat with me. He's safe for now.

"I love you." Jasper smiled.

"I love you, too, Jazzy, so much." I kissed his lips again.

"So, his middle name is Jacob?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup…Big Jacob helped us out before, didn't he?" I kissed my son's forehead. He was so adorable. He had my dark hair, and Jasper's and my blue eyes.

"I guess we can call him JJ?" Jasper smiled.

I nodded. "JJ, I like that." I sat happily nestled with my two favorite men in the world. The three of us needed our rest after this long stressful, yet wonderful day. Amen.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Whew! You guys still with me?**

**This chapter was based on the **_**Grey's Anatomy**_** two-part episode: "It's the End of the World" and "As We Know It".**

**I changed it a little, but those of you Grey's fans out there will know what I am talking about. Okay, like I said, crazy chapter. Everyone leave a review. That va-jay-jay line was for all the die-hard Grey's fans out there. lol. I hope you all enjoyed it; it wasn't too bad, not overly dramatic.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

****NEWS** Tomorrow evening, I will be leaving for vacation. I apologize, but there will be no AHDN updates Fri, Sat, Sun, or Monday; however, regular daily postings will continue hopefully on Tuesday. **

**Please enjoy!**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 21**

**Spoons, Washington population zero...**

The events that followed that tragic day were blissfully uneventful. We all went back to work, resuming our usual posts. Except for Jasper and Alice, who were still recovering. I think Jasper and Alice might be out for a while too, with their…parental leave?

Everything was great, wonderful, except for the tremors that plagued Bella nightly.

Night after night, I was awakened by her nightmares. She has always been a sleep talker, but now she's a sleep screamer.

In her recurring nightmare, she was running around the hospital and couldn't find me. I was gone, dead, away from her. She would cling to me tightly after I would roughly shake her awake. She would cry and I would soothe her, assuring her that the only way she was going to get rid of me is if she killed me herself. That lasted for two weeks following that day.

Bella was getting back to normal and then, there was a thwarted terrorist attack at Penn Station. She never wanted to leave the house. She was fearful again. No dreams this time, just wary of her surroundings, people, places, things. New York City was getting to her and I had no idea what to do.

So, I called Renee. Renee came up with a great idea. Her idea was for Bella to go home, with me, of course, just for a few days. The plan was to get Bella out of the city, with her family, where she would feel safe. I thought it was a great idea. I spoke to my father and he gave us permission to go away for a long weekend—fly out Friday and come back Monday. Bella was excited about the trip. She couldn't wait.

Bella wasn't the only person that was experiencing some posttraumatic stress. I spoke to Jasper briefly and he explained that the days following the event he would be normal, hanging out with Alice and JJ, _then,_ _boom_, he sees Felix pointing a gun at him. It was all in his head, since Felix is in jail until a trial is held. Alice was sort of in the same boat as Bella—always needing to know where Jasper was, fearful if he took too long when he left the house, which wasn't often, considering his injuries.

My father has been okay, I guess. I use the term "okay" loosely, because now he is devoutly religious, which is odd considering he's never been before. I don't comment. It's a healthy way to cope—religion. He told me that he needed salvation for his past transgressions. And I was down for whatever made him happy.

Me—well, besides my concerns for Bella, Jasper, and my father—I was doing okay, except when a car in the street backfired or I heard a loud bang; thinking it might be a gun shot, I would jump. I would literally jump, almost out of my skin, so to speak. It was weird and, I thought, maybe a few days away will be good for me, too.

This trip to Washington—Spoons, Washington, or something like that—was going to be interesting.

Battling terrorism and a .22 seem like a piece of cake compared to meeting Bella's father, who I have the impression hates me. That night Bella told her parents of our engagement, I heard a little more than I was supposed to.

So, I was flying across the country to visit a man that legally carries a firearm, who isn't too happy that I have been plowing his daughter, my fiancée. Nice.

I'd do anything for Bella. If the woman told me she wanted to take a vacation in Hell, I would follow her to its deepest depths with a motorized pocket fan and a bottle of Poland Spring.

"So, how long is this drive again?" I asked Bella, who was driving us from Sea-Tac to her hometown. We rented a car as to not inconvenience Charlie and Renee.

"About three hours." She smiled.

I smiled back, glad that I would have three more hours of normalcy. I sat back and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and tried to prepare myself for...shit. I don't know—whatever shitstorm was about to come down on us, me. At least Renee and Bella will protect me.

I actually managed to fall asleep for a while. When I woke up and took a look around, I was surprised.

"Wow, it's so-" I paused, "green." I rubbed my eyes, while Bella giggled.

"Well, we're surrounded by rain forests. Let me see, there's Hoh, Queets, and Quinalt..."

Okay, it's wrong that I just tuned Bella out as she went on and on about the Olympic Peninsula. The only thing that caught my attention was that forests surrounded us. That meant bugs and God knows what else will be present.

"We live in a modern house. Its not very big, just three bedrooms—"

I nodded. Then my phone started to ring. I can't believe I have service out here in God's country.

"Let me take this. It's the hospital," I told Bella.

"Hello?"

"_Why didn't you warn me about your interns?"_ I looked at the clock, it was about 4 p.m., which means it's roughly 7 p.m. in New York.

"Dad, calm down and tell me what happened."

Bella turned a wary glance on me, and I waved my hand to let her know everything was okay.

"_I'll tell you what happened; your interns are monsters, the spawns of the devil. They scared away one resident already-"_

"Dad-"

"_Don't you 'Dad' me! They're horrible. Hale, with her snarky attitude, who second guesses everything. Black, who thinks he knows everything, but asks a million questions anyway. And McCarty…" he groaned, "who doesn't know his ass from his elbow. Your interns, all of whom have hounded attendings and residents alike, just to scrub-"_

"Dad-"

"_They're cut-happy miscreants with horrible attitudes to boot!"_

"Dad-"

"_What am I supposed to do? Huh? They have scared away one already. I'm tempted to give them time off, just like you and Bella. Nobody wants them-"_

"Dad, why don't you pray for them?" I rushed out and heard my father sigh.

"_Lord, give me strength-"_

"Not while you're on the phone with me!" I nearly shouted.

"_You're right. I'll see if Dr. Weber will keep an eye on them. She's patient. Have a good time. Send Bella my love and God bless. I love you, son."_

"Love you, too." I slumped back in the car seat, as we approached a sign.

"We're here," Bella said excitedly.

_"Welcome to Forks, Washington population 3,120 people."_ Huh? When she said small town, she wasn't kidding, but wait, Forks?

"Love?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She gave me a quick glance.

"Forks? This is your home town?"

She nodded.

"Oh, I thought it was called 'Spoons'." I let out a chuckle. No wonder I couldn't make a hotel reservation online, this town is very small. Travelocity and Expedia gave me hotel choices for Seattle. Plus, I was looking up Spoons, which came back with no result. Stupid me, I should have paid more attention.

Bella pulled into the parking lot of Forks Inn. The blinking neon sign advertised "Color Television" with missing lights along the edges. _Fancy. _I am by no means what someone would call high maintenance, but this place looks like a dump.

"Aren't there any other motels around here?" I asked.

"Well, there's a few nicer ones like an hour away in Port Angeles. Why? You don't want to stay here?"

I shook my head no.

"Since we're already so close, let's say hi to Mom and Dad first, and then we can head to Port."

I nodded, agreeing with her.

"I can call a few places and make a reservation. You know what? I bet they have vacancies, we can just drive to one." She shrugged. I breathed a sigh of relief. The outside of "Forks Inn" looks like it hasn't been renovated since the 1960s, maybe 70s.

"So, Bella," I turned in my seat, "tell me about your dad, like hobbies and such." I needed to know a few things to get this guy on my good side.

"He's an avid fisherman, a serious angler, loves baseball and ohhh, take off that hat. He hates the Yankees." She reached over and yanked off my cap. I anxiously reached up to smooth out my hair. Lost cause.

"Thanks," I sighed. "What teams does he like? And what kind of fishing are we talking about, fly fishing or the regular kind?" I rushed out, with my fingers anxious to type away on my Blackberry to look up information on both. In my entire life, I have never been fishing.

"The Mariners and both, my dad just loves to fish." She giggled, as we pulled into a driveway. Too late, I gulped. I will have to engage Charlie in conversation later, when I know a thing or two.

"He likes the Mets, too. He doesn't like the Yankees because of all the franchising and money BS. They're only famous because of all that money they throw around, blah blah. Same with Mickey Mouse, he's an odd man." She shrugged. "Says it's stupid how a mouse could get such recognition-" She trailed off as she put the car in park. Doesn't like the Yankees or Mickey Mouse, horse shit.

"Are you ready?" She turned to face me.

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Anxiously and rapidly, I left the car to run over to Bella's side to get the door. I opened the door and she popped out to put her arms around me.

"It's going to be fine. By the end of the weekend, my dad is going to love you."

I nodded and gave her a peck on the lips. The funny thing about being in a relationship, and as how close Bella and I are, I know when the woman is lying to me and she just lied. But I have hope. What else could I have?

"Bella! Edward!" We both turned to smile at Renee. She looked great. Her head of once-red hair was now replaced with a short cut; her hair was growing back. She was a blond now.

"Get over here and let me see that ring!" Renee shouted. Bella happily ran to her mom to embrace her in a tight hug, before Renee let go and looked to Bella's hand.

"Wow! Look at that thing." She turned to me. "Edward, it's beautiful." She opened her arms to me. I hugged her tightly, and then she cupped my face to start with the kissing assault.

"They broke the mold when they made you; you're just perfect." She stepped back to look at me up and down. "And handsome-" I honestly wasn't wearing anything special, just a plain green t-shirt and some khaki shorts since it's summer. Yet, I was freezing my ass off here. It must only be like 65 degrees, with a slight drizzle. You know what? I loved Renee, but sometimes, it felt as though she was checking me out.

"Mom, stop it. Or else his head is going to get too big and he won't fit in the house." Bella poked my side.

"Ahem." All three of us turned to the sound. There, standing right on the porch, was my personal nightmare, Charlie Swan.

Charles Swan, Chief of Police, Bella's father, gun-totting, bad-ass look-alike. He looks about my height with a thick mustache, and intimidating.

Old man or not, this guy looked like he could take me. Or kill me and get away with it.

"Dad." Bella smiled in his direction and walked up to the porch with me in tow. She gave him a quick hug and turned to me. "Dad, this is Edward, my fiancé." She smiled widely.

I put out my hand for a friendly shake, so did he. "Chief Swan, what a pleasure to meet you." I blurted quickly, while I thought the man was going to break my hand. I squeezed it back, with as much strength as I could.

"Don't bother sucking up, I already hate you," he said.

My eyes widened.

"Dad!"

"Charlie!" Both Bella and Renee chastised in unison.

"Just kidding." He let go of my hand and put up his defensively. I let out a small chuckle, knowing full well that he was probably lying.

"Right," Bella said nervously. "We just stopped by to say hello. We're going to go..." She waved a finger between us. "We'll be back for dinner; we're going to head over to Port Angeles."

"Well, dinner will be ready in an hour. Can't you show Edward around tomorrow?" Renee asked.

Bella smiled and glanced to the three of us. "Um, no. Uh." She gave a cautious glance to her father and my stomach rolled. What was Bella afraid of? "We're going to check into a hotel-"

"A hotel?" Charlie shouted. Both Bella and I jumped. "Oh," he had calmed, "to check Edward in. That's a good idea, going with Port Angeles. Forks Inn doesn't have the best accommodations." He sighed to himself.

"Charlie?" Renee turned to her husband. "I think they'll _both_ be staying at a hotel-"

"Over my dead body!"

"Charlie, she's twenty-five."

"I don't care how old she is, they're not married yet. They stay here where I can keep an eye on him-"

"Dad!" Bella shouted.

"Honestly, Charlie. They're adults. They need their privacy. Who cares what they do? They could run around naked for all I care; just be grateful she came at all."

"Mom!" Bella shouted.

"My daughter is not staying in a hotel with some man I barely know, like she's some lady of the night."

"Dad!" Bella shouted again. This was like the phone conversation all over again.

"Did you just call our daughter a whore?" Renee shook her finger at her husband. "They're engaged, they live together, they have sex, get over it... Judging by how happy she looks..." She gave me a quick glance. "I'd say it's pretty good sex too."

"Mom!"

I put my hands over my face and groaned into them. Terrorist attacks, a .22, they all sound pretty good right now. I looked through my fingers at Charlie and finally understood the term "If looks could kill."

"They're staying here and that's final!" Charlie shouted.

"Fine!" Bella huffed.

"Bella, no!" I shouted. I can't believe she gave in and we have to stay here. All three of them turned to stare at me and I looked down, embarrassed.

Charlie let out a sinister chuckle. "What's the matter, Edwin, my house not up to par for you? Being from New York City, I'm sure you're used to something a little more fancy-"

"EDWARD, his name is EDWARD, Dad! The house is fine; that's not the problem. You are! And we have sex, loads of sex, mind-blowing toes curling-"

I quickly placed my hand over Bella's mouth and nervously looked at her parents.

Renee giggled and Charlie's face had turned tomato red. He didn't say anything, but I swear I saw his hand twitch to his holster, near the left side of his chest.

There was an awkward silence, until Renee broke it. "Get your bags and let's get in the house, before we're on the evening news."

Bella nodded. Charlie stormed back inside, stomping his feet, and I trailed behind Bella.

…with my tail between my legs.

After Bella and I settled in, me in the guest room, of course, we all came together to sit down for an awkward dinner. Renee was a great cook; Bella must get that from Renee, along with her gorgeous looks. I never really checked out Renee like that, but if that is what Bella is going to look like in twenty years, I am a lucky man. Bella's constant and instant change of temperaments, she obviously inherited from her father. The man would give me a murderous glare, then turn to smile at me. Weird.

Renee was a sweetheart and constantly complimented me, then glanced at Charlie. Charlie would nod, as if he was slowly accepting me. He could get over himself or not, I didn't care; he was stuck with me as his future son-in-law whether he liked it or not. Wait, shit, I do care. Geez, I hope this guy warms up to me.

They asked us questions about the wedding, which both Bella and I had no answers to since we have only been engaged for three weeks and haven't really sat down to discuss it. Renee thought a fancy New York wedding would be splendid and Charlie didn't look like he gave a fuck.

When everyone finished eating, I stood up to help clear the table, but Renee kicked me out of her kitchen and told me to join Charlie in the living room. Charlie grumbled under his breath, then handed me this huge can of beer. I have never been a fan of beer before. However, this shit that he calls Vitamin R - which is actually Rainier beer - which to me tasted like cold piss, I drank with a smile on my face. Then, we watched the Mariners get their asses handed to them by no other than the Yankees.

The doorbell rang a few times and instinctively I went to stand to get it. Charlie shook his head no, pointing his finger to the couch, telling me to stay put. I thought he was going to get the door, but he didn't.

"Oh, please don't get up. I'll get it," Bella said sarcastically, as she ran for the door, glancing at her father then to me. "Lazy."

I looked to Charlie, who was chuckling to himself.

"Seth!" Bella shouted.

"Bees-Knees!" a deep voice shouted. I looked back to Charlie, who now had a devious, shit-eating grin on his face. What was he up to?

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing. I hate to say it, but New York City agrees with you. Wow, all I can say is wow."

Bella giggled.

"Seth, I want you to meet Edward." I stood up and walked to the foyer to greet this Seth. Jesus, he looked like he was on steroids. Massive build, a few inches taller than me, towering over my 6'2 frame, wearing a cop uniform. I'm not sure if thinking this is politically correct, but he looked like a giant Native American. I think he is a giant Native American, or Jacob's long-lost brother. Over all, he was a man who had my fiancée in his arms.

Grrrrr! Growled the caveman inside me, which roughly translated, means: let my woman go!

"Who's Edward?" He looked to Bella. She pushed against him and he eased her back onto her feet.

"That would be me." I smiled and put my hand out. "I'm Edward."

He smiled back and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Seth."

I nodded, feeling really fucking uncomfortable for no reason as an awkward silence took over.

"Right so, Edward, this is Seth. His father and my father are best friends; we grew up together. Seth, this is Edward, my fiancé." Bella smiled widely.

We both looked to her, then each other.

"Seth, um did you want a beer or something?" Bella offered.

He smiled down to her. "Just some water would be fine, I'm on duty."

Bella nodded.

"So you must be the guy she's been living in sin with." He chuckled and nudged my elbow.

I nodded, smiling and watched Bella walk into the kitchen; any excuse for me to look at her ass after all.

This Seth guy seems pretty nice-

"And she's sure got a body made for sin."

Maybe not. I turned to him and narrowed my eyes. His eyes, which were also watching Bella, quickly glanced to me.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No-nothing."

I nodded. _That's right, you didn't say anything, you hulk-like fiancée-hugging, watching, son of a bitch._ Whoa! Where the hell did that come from? Bella is a beautiful girl and attracts a lot of attention. I'm used to it, proud of it. Where did all this jealousy come from?

"Seth! Come have a seat." Charlie boomed over to us. Both Seth and I walked back into the living room and plopped onto the couch, me in a huff.

"So Edward, will you be joining us tomorrow?" Seth asked.

I shrugged, staring at him blankly.

"Where are you guys going?" Bella asked as she handed Seth his water.

"Thanks." He turned back to me. "We're all going fishing tomorrow, my father, Charlie, and I..." He turned to look at Bella. "Not much has changed since you left; we still have the Saturday morning ritual."

"Yeah, I think we're running low on fish. We might run out in a year or two," Renee laughed as she joined us.

"So, what do you say?" he asked me. I turned to look at Bella, staring at her wide-eyed, which meant "save me".

"I really wanted to show Edward around tomorrow." Bella smiled at me, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Besides, Seth, I don't think fishing is his kind of _sport_." Charlie laughed and Seth joined him, like it was some kind of private joke. Bella squeezed my shoulder, while Renee cleared her throat and they both composed themselves.

"Come on, Edward, you and Bella can sightsee on Sunday or on your way to the airport. There's really not much to see," Seth laughed.

"Actually, I wanted to take him over to La Push," Bella interrupted him. "Oh, baby." She turned to look at me again. "The beach is beautiful and the cliffs…"

"It's not that great." Seth shrugged.

"Maybe not to you because you live there, but I bet Edward will like it." Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"The only thing fun around here to do is fish, besides cliff-diving, and we all know how that turned out last time Bella tried it." Seth chuckled. I looked to Bella incredulously. Cliff-diving, was she nuts?

"I don't know; how did it turn out?" I turned to Seth.

"We all do it, well did it when we were younger, just usually at low altitudes. We were all hiking one day, Bella, me, a few guys from the rez. We made it to the top of one of the highest cliffs. Bees-Knees over there thought she saw a wolf or a bear or something. I don't know." He shook his head. "She just jumped. I had to jump in after her; she nearly drowned." He laughed. I personally don't see any humor in that.

"For the record," Bella looked to me, "it was a giant wolf. It was massive, like horse-size." She widened her arms. Her eyes were alight and she looked so adorable right now. I fought the urge to kiss her.

"It was not. There's no such thing…giant wolf, next you're going to say it was a werewolf." Seth continued to laugh, making goo-goo eyes at Bella.

"I know what I saw, and who's to say that there aren't shape-shifters among us." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know the legends." She told him.

"You read too many books." Seth scoffed. "And they're just that, legends."

"I believe you," I said, smiling up at Bella.

"If you don't fish, Edward, what do you do?" Charlie asked.

If I said Bella, would he shoot me? Probably.

"Uh - well, we work a lot of hours. Six days a week plus call. Saturdays I meet up with my father, sometimes we play multiple sports. There's a sports complex in the city that we frequent..." I trailed off.

"Any hobbies?" Seth asked.

Making love to Bella is my favorite hobby, but of course, I can't say that.

"Not really." I shrugged.

Bella slapped my arm. "He's just being modest; Edward is musical, able to play the piano like a virtuoso. Oh, Ma-" She turned to Renee. "He plays the piano so beautifully," Bella sighed.

"Thanks, love." I winked at her. That brought back memories of Christmas Eve, of Bella and me on my piano in Connecticut. I sighed. If we get a bigger apartment or move out of the city and get a house, I have to take that thing with us.

"You're very welcome, you do have very talented fingers."

I snorted and took a look around. Thankfully, no one caught the hidden innuendo.

"Have you ever been fishing before?" Charlie asked. I shook my head no. "What did you do during your summers as a kid then?"

Why was the spotlight on me? Oh, I'm the newbie, right.

"Not much, a few summers I attended summer camp-"

"And they didn't fish?" He furrowed his brow.

"It wasn't that kind of camp. I always knew I wanted to be a doctor, since I was a kid. My parents sent me to FACES for the future. It's a summer camp—like a medical academy for kids."

"You mean the one in Oakland?" Bella shouted and I nodded. "So lucky-" She lightly punched my arm. "I begged these two to send me."

"It really wasn't much." I downplayed it. It was a blast and very educational.

"Liar," Bella giggled and sat on the edge of my lap.

"Bella, we do have other chairs."

"Christ! Charlie, just leave them alone," Renee nearly shouted.

"So fishing tomorrow, Edward. Are you in or out? We'll be back early, there will be plenty of time for you to check out La Push," Seth said.

I looked to Bella, who was biting her lip, and then to Charlie, who looked like he didn't care. "I'm in." I blurted quickly. Hoping that those wouldn't be my famous last words.

A little while later Seth left, and everyone decided to go to bed. Charlie was going to be waking me up at 4 a.m. I wanted to be well-rested and alert. So as soon as I hit the bed, I tried really hard to fall asleep. It was difficult without Bella's knee in my back—without Bella in bed with me, period.

Cuddling myself in the blanket, I closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing, clear my head of the worries of tomorrow. Fishing looks easy enough. I mean, how hard can it be? I'm a surgeon, for fuck's sake.

I heard the door creaking open and became alarmed. Was Charlie coming to smother me with a pillow? I then heard shuffling, whoever it was coming closer. Staying very still, pretending to be asleep, my heart was pounding furiously in my chest. Then I felt the bed dip beside me and I jumped.

"Baby, relax. It's only me," Bella whispered.

"Oh, thank God." I hugged her tightly.

"Edward, you're shaking. Who the heck did you think it was?"

I shrugged and kissed her head.

"I missed you," she sighed.

"I missed you, too" I admitted, but then remembered how much I valued my life. "What are you doing in here? You can't be in here," I whispered.

"Like I said, I missed you." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Did my beast miss me, too?" She brought one hand down to palm my cock. Shamefully, it immediately responded as she started to rub it up and down through my sweats. "He does…" She leaned her head toward mine.

I backed away and cleared my throat. "Bella," I sighed and took her hands into my own. "We can't do that here."

Ladies and gentlemen, this is why I wanted to stay in a hotel. We're away for the weekend. We had practically three days together with no work. I planned on fucking Bella on every surface of the hotel room.

"Why not? Hey, my dad sleeps like the dead and well, Mom—she knows better." She tore her hands out of mine and placed them back around my neck. "For some reason, they sleep with the TV on. Plus," she pecked my lips, "if the headboard's a rockin', mom won't come a knockin," she whispered seductively.

The beast was fully awake, stiff as a board and ready for Bella. "We can't…" I groaned and scooted away from her.

"Well, I'm tense and can't sleep," she whispered exasperated. "How 'bout-" She paused. "Just a little finger action?"

I shook my head no. The bed making noise was one thing, but Bella, ugh, Bella was so fucking loud. And I loved it.

"Come on, baby. I need it." Bella begging for my cock and fingers has to be the sexiest thing that I have ever heard. I now had a very painful erection, pointing in the right direction, directly at Bella.

"Come on...I'll suck yo' dick," she giggled.

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her choice of words.

"See, I know you want it too," she whined.

"No," I whimpered.

Bella hopped off the bed and took off her pants, throwing her panties at me, which hit me right in the face. I covered my eyes with my hands. I couldn't look.

"Edward..." She sang my name and I felt her crawling back onto the bed. She took one of my hands away from my face. I kept my eyes closed. She placed my hand right on her pussy and started to move it around. It was so wet, so ready for me, as it always was. I wanted to cry.

"We can be quick, just don't do anything fancy." She coerced, pushing me back roughly. She jumped on top of me, straddling me so fast and almost tumbled off.

I stilled her and looked to her, pleading. "Please don't," I whispered and felt her creep her little hand into my pants, taking out my dick. I gulped. "Bella," I rasped, "I said no."

I don't even know why I was fighting her anymore because, I didn't put up much of a fight. But no means no, right? Was Bella about to take advantage of me?

She leaned her head down to mine. "Your mouth keeps saying no, but your body is saying yes," she hissed and put my cock inside her. I groaned loudly and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover my face. I can't believe she did it. I said no and she... she ...basically raped me, which is no joking matter. We will have to have a little chat soon about self-control.

Soon.

But not tonight.

She felt amazing and I, well, I felt a little violated and completely fucking aroused, obviously.

She picked up a sinuous rhythm with her hips and placed her hands on my chest. She started to pound onto me furiously.

Knowing that Bella was riding my dick happily, like a fat kid in a candy store, I threw the pillow to the side to watch. Placing my hands on her hips, I moved her faster, harder, onto me.

She then took off her shirt and I watched as her breasts bounced along with her. It was...captivating. I wanted them.

I let out a low growl. She knew exactly what I wanted and bent down to let me take one of her pert nipples into my mouth.

Suddenly, I paused and stilled my movements. I could have sworn I heard something.

"Shh." I stopped Bella.

"What?" She panted in a whisper while I tried to listen.

Bella was breathing pretty loud and I couldn't hear. "Stop breathing," I hissed.

"I was so close, you spaz!" She slapped my chest. "Stop being paranoid."

I nodded reluctantly; I guess I was being a bit paranoid. Bella picked up the same torturous rhythm and went to town riding on my cock. I had no reason to be paranoid. I was fully clothed. The only thing sticking out was my dick. Bella was naked, Bella took advantage. Surely, if anyone walked in they would see that. No, no they wouldn't. Wait, did Bella lock the door?

"Bella," I whispered.

"Edward," she moaned, reaching up and messing her hair.

My dick never faltered, she felt amazing on me, but ironically my brain wasn't in this at all. It had been, just not anymore. "Bella," I whispered again and held her hips. "Did you lock the door?" I asked.

"Geez..." She panted. "Yes, now shut up and let me fuck you." She reached for something and put it in my mouth.

Bella just fucking gagged me, I'm guessing with her panties. It was so fucking hot. She was being so aggressive and started to buck her hips harder into mine, making me go deep inside her. Bella being aggressive didn't shock me, she had her moments, but her silence did. Besides the small whimpers and whispered sighs, nothing. Maybe Bella did have a little self-control.

Soon, I felt Bella clenching my dick as her nails were digging into my chest. The pain, plus the glorious feeling of her climax, was my undoing and I followed right after. That shit felt so good, I let out a muffled cry.

Bella leaned down and hugged me tightly, as we slowed our breathing.

While my thoughts from earlier came back to the forefront of my mind, I took her panties out of my mouth. "Bella?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she sighed sleepily.

I shook her. "You can't fall asleep here." I kissed her hair.

"I know." She yawned and left our embrace, picking up her discarded pants.

"Hey, um… What do you know about fishing?" I whispered to her.

"Everything." She shrugged, plopping back down next to me.

Bella went on to tell me, even show me—without a rod, of course—different styles and techniques. There are different techniques for different fish. Bella said that rainbow trout were in season and that was what we would be fishing for. She told me how to bait a hook, how to tease the fish, and how to reel them in. I listened to every word she said, trying to absorb as much information as possible.

"Just remember, they are avid anglers; they take this shit seriously. Not one of them has a set style, they constantly change things up a bit and will try to thwart you, well, my father will." She rolled her eyes.

I nodded, listening to every word.

"Also, remember all the types and techniques that I told you about. Learn the lingo: fly fishing, spinner fishing, jig fishing, trolling, and snagging, to name a few. You remember what I said about that, right?"

I nodded. She said not to try or do any of those.

"Well, I guess you can, but let Seth show you, he's a good guy."

Now, I rolled my eyes.

"What?" she giggled. "You don't like Seth?" she asked.

"I don't know him not to like him..." I tickled her side. "I know I don't like that he was checking you out earlier."

She raised an eyebrow. "No way."

"Yes _way..._he was undressing you with his eyes," I sighed.

"He was not. Seth is like my cousin," she giggled.

"Cousin that wants to fuck you," I mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing." I grinned.

"And since when are you all jealous? If Seth liked me, what makes him any different from...Jacob? You don't mind Jacob. And you never had a problem with Newton after we got back together." She shrugged.

I chuckled. Jacob and Bella don't have a history together. Bella doesn't jump into Jacob's arms. Plus, Bella never looked at Mike twice after we got back together. I also never liked Mike, because deep down he's an asshole, and I never conversed with him to begin with.

"You sure have a way with Native American men." I continued to tickle her side.

"You mean the Indigenous Peoples of the Americas," she laughed.

The who? I stopped tickling her and sat her up.

"You," she poked my chest, "should get some sleep. My dad will be waking you up in three hours."

I kissed her hair. "You're right." I hugged her tightly to me, not wanting to let her go.

"Bait fishing and bait fishing only," she mumbled into my chest. I let her go. She stood up and bent down to place a chaste kiss on my lips, leaning her forehead against mine.

"Bait fishing offers both simplicity and effectiveness for anglers. It is simple in that one only has to bait up a hook and throw the line in the water, and it is effective because the presence of live bait is a temptation that hardly any fish can resist." She instructed quickly. I was grateful that she was trying to brand it into my brain.

Bait the hook, throw it in the water, wait, and reel it in.

"I love you," I crooned and brushed my lips against hers.

"Love you, too." She stood up and turned to leave, only to come back. "I'd say good luck, but I know you're going to do great."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_, I really needed that before." She dry humped the air.

"Don't mention it." I snorted. There was no need to thank me, she needed it and she took what was already hers, doing all the work by herself. "Goodnight."

"'Night," she sighed and closed the door behind her.

/=/=/=/=/

Charlie didn't disappoint and woke me up at 4 a.m. sharp. I wasn't dragging my feet; I actually felt really anxious, nervously excited, for whatever this day was going to bring. Besides, him knocking on my door and mumbling, "Wake up, Edmund." He hasn't said a word to me. Edmund was better than Edwin; it's much closer to Edward.

On our way to the La Push reservation, we stopped at a coffee shop with a drive-thru. While we were waiting for our coffees, Charlie started to play with the radio, looking for something to listen to. He stopped on a country station. I eased back and listened to the words in the song as a small smile played on my lips. I have never been a huge fan of country before, but this song reminded me so much of Bella and me.

"This is a great song," I admitted.

Charlie turned to look at me. "You don't have to humor me, like my wife and daughter." He reached up to change the station.

"No, sir, honest, this is a great song."

He nodded and left it on.

"What's the name of it, who sings it?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He shrugged, and leaned over to pay and grab the coffees.

"Thanks," I sighed as I took mine. Extra large, light and sweet, come to Poppa!

"What is it you kids listen to these days anyway? Are you a fan of that Justin Bieber?"

I stared at the man wide-eyed for a minute in shock. Not only did he think I was a thirteen-year-old girl, but he knew who Justin Bieber was. I finally shook my head no.

"He's a better influence on the kids than that Lady Gaga," he sighed.

I've been worried about fishing lingo and sports; meanwhile, I should have brushed up on my pop culture.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't listen to either one of them, I think Bella might have some Lady Gaga on her iPod…" I trailed off.

"Look, Ed – um - Edward, I promised Renee that I would try, for Bella. So, what kind of music do you listen to?" He gave me a quick glance as he continued to drive.

I grinned, maybe today won't be so bad after all. "Everything." I shrugged. "Multiple genres, I hear a song I like and that's it."

And that was it, for conversation anyway. I guess Charlie didn't feel the need to try anymore. I wanted to engage him in conversation, but I don't watch sports religiously or fish, and I wasn't able to discuss Perez Hilton's latest blogs.

We met up with Seth and Harry, Seth's father. Both Seth and Charlie paired off as we started our hike, while they spoke animatedly to each other. Harry stayed with me. He was a funny guy, really nice, too. He told me all about the lands we were walking on, interesting history, far-fetched too. He told me a story about some old spirit warriors and something about wolves.

We had hiked about five miles to the Calawah River. The scenery was beautiful, the vast river in front of us, the falls down the stream, all the trees and plant life. I had honestly never seen anything like it. Plus, it was a little chilly, which I guess is why the bugs stayed away, which was fine by me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Harry patted my shoulder.

I nodded. "I've never seen anything like it."

"The river gets its name from the Quileute word _qàló wa_: meaning 'in between'…" He trailed off and walked away.

"Um, okay," I mumbled.

"Here-" Charlie handed me a rod. "It's idiot proof, if you know the basics. Here's some worms too, since I'm guessing you'll be bait fishing," he chuckled.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." I took the fishing pole and small container out of his hands before he and Seth walked away also.

We all went our separate ways after that, each one of them walked and spread themselves along the river. I actually enjoyed the silence for a little while.

After the first hour, it got a little creepy. I baited my hook, cast the line, and waited. It was easier than I thought it would be, except for the fact that I became very impatient. I had been fishing for at least two hours and hadn't caught a thing. I looked to my phone, tempted to call Bella, but I had no service out here; we were officially up in the mountains.

I was tempted to call Bella, ask her to stop at a fish market and pick me up a few trout. Where do I know that from? Oh right, Bella is a crazy _I Love Lucy_ fan; she has the whole series on DVD. I chuckled to myself. That was a very funny episode. The one where Lucy wants to prove to Ricky that she can camp, so Ethel meets up with Lucy, buys her fish, and helps her along the way.

No. That wouldn't work anyway, and it didn't work for Lucy either. How could I explain that my fish were cleaned and gutted?

"Catch anything?" Charlie asked as he approached me. I shook my head no and re-cast my line, putting a little more effort in it to show off. I had a good arm and the line went out pretty far.

"Shame, they're really biting too. Seth caught five already."

I nodded and threw him a fake smile. Apparently from what I heard, this Seth was steps away from sainthood and could do no wrong. He was perfect. Yeah, right. I can see right through him. He's overtly nice and always complimenting Charlie. I'd be surprised if our dear Seth didn't get on his knees and give the chief a blowjob by the end of the day. I honestly felt like the guy had a secret agenda. Or, he was just trying to make me look bad, killing us all with kindness.

"How many have you caught?" I asked.

"A few, but I've been trying to keep my eye on you. Your technique is good; you have a good arm. You—just—you don't let it sit long enough." He reached for my fishing rod. "You have to jiggle the line every once in a while, catch the fishes attention."

I nodded and watched as he did so.

He handed me back the rod. "Give a man a fish and he'll eat for a day. Teach a man to fish and he'll eat for the rest of his life."

"Very true," I agreed.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, until Charlie broke it. "Seth is a great fisherman, he could provide for my daughter. That's the man she should be marrying."

I turned to him and furrowed my brow, as anger boiled up inside me. I had to take a deep breath and remind myself that this was Bella's father, before I pushed the man into the river. "Seth sure is great," I said sarcastically.

"How do you plan to provide for my daughter?" he asked.

"Well...I am a surgeon," I sighed, both Seth and Charlie can take their fish and stick it up their asses. I know Bella, yet, it doesn't look like he does. "Bella provides for herself; she's very independent. Though, I am sure you know that." I stared him in the eyes. "Bella never asks for anything and wants for nothing. I treat your daughter like the princess she is. And...I'm there for her in any capacity she needs."

He nodded.

"And financially? I have no doubt in my mind that your daughter will become a great surgeon, successful even. And if something were to ever happen, where the both of us couldn't work, I don't need a fishing rod to provide for her, my bank account is large enough-"

"Listen, you little shit!" He snapped. "That's nice and all, endearing. But I've seen your type before, wealthy, perfect smile, confident swagger-"

"I had braces and I walk normally." I cut him off.

"What the fuck ever," he shouted and rocked back on his heels. "My shy, timid daughter moves to New York City and meets you, moves in with you," he poked my chest, "and comes back home some wild, loud-mouthed, sex fiend!"

Bella has been the same since the day I met her. Charlie didn't know his daughter at all. However, I wasn't about to get into Bella's past or present sexual prowess.

"Don't give me that look; I heard her sneak into your room last night."

I gulped and backed up a step.

"You couldn't respect my wishes and keep it in your pants for _one_ weekend? You disrespected my house!"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but he kept talking.

"I'm trying to keep an open mind, listen to my wife about you. But your character…you're her teacher and you took advantage of that. Preying on a shy, innocent girl…"

_Innocent?_ I raised an eyebrow. Bella approached me at that bar, asked ME to come back to her place.

"Poor character, plus you've been married before. You've been down that road, Bella hasn't. If I may be so bold to ask, why did you get divorced? Huh? Was it adultery? Good lookin' man like you, did you have a harem of women?"

"Not at all..." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, before I sat cross-legged on the grass. Of course he wants to know about that. If I had a daughter, I would want to know that. I could relate to it. "You might want to sit. It's a long story."

He didn't sit. He stood and looked down to me as I explained my whole sordid past with Tanya. I withheld nothing. I even spilled the beans on how I broke Bella's heart, how I broke my own heart. However, I didn't tell him about the impromptu sex on Halloween that led to our making up. I lied and told him that Bella and I had talked and eventually worked it out. He would nod and occasionally raise an eyebrow, but he didn't say a word. I was happy he was giving me a chance to explain without interruptions.

Toward the end of our conversation, I suddenly remembered something. In a month, Bella and I will have been together a whole year. Wow. I don't count the time we were separated, since I'd rather just believe that we never broke up. According to me, we've been together since that night at the bar. It doesn't feel like a year. Man, how times flies...

"You should have told her from the beginning, saving you both from unnecessary heartache," he sighed and sat next to me.

"I know. I regret that everyday." I studied the grass.

"What your ex-wife did was wrong, but you, you did the right thing-"

I nodded. "I thought so, at the time...even though I never loved her. A huge part of me still thinks I was wrong, then right." I chuckled.

"Marrying her because she was with child - your child, was honorable." He stared out to the river.

I nodded again, as a silence took over. Not everyone agrees with what I did. Most don't believe a child is reason enough to get married, but an old-fashioned man like Charlie, he got it. Even if it was the second biggest mistake of my life. The first was not being straight with Bella from the beginning.

"Sir, I..."

"Call me Charlie." He slumped his shoulders.

"Charlie, I love your daughter very much, more than my own life." I turned my whole body to face him. "I would do anything for her and I would never make her do anything she doesn't want to. She agreed to marry me and I'll do anything and everything to make this marriage work. I think Bella will make it easy." I paused. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me and I will _never_ take that for granted. You_ don't_ have to like me."

He turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

_Don't punk out now, Cullen! He bites you bite back. Respectably._

"You don't have to like me, but you're not going to scare me away. Unless Bella decides one day that she doesn't want me or realizes that she can do a whole lot better...I'm not going anywhere." I chuckled. "You're stuck with me and just like I respect you, I expect that same respect in return," I gulped, "sir."

He nodded. "Don't I know it..." He gave me a fleeting glance. "My daughter is stubborn. Just like me." He smiled. "She knows what she wants, when she wants it, and nothing is going to change her mind. I don't like you on principle... Deflowering my daughter and corrupting her with your big city ways…"

I didn't comment.

"But I am stuck with you." He grumbled.

"Let's agree to disagree and I – I will show you the utmost respect." I smiled.

Then he turned and grasped the neck of my hoodie. "But if you break her heart again, I will kill you." He seethed. "That was the worst, listening to my baby girl crying on the telephone from thousands of miles away. Consider this a warning...a threat." He let me go.

"I - I don't plan on breaking her heart...ever." I shook my head. "Never."

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave me your thoughts!**

**Again, AHDN will be updated tomorrow, but I am going on vacation and so it will not be updated until Tuesday. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**This is Tuesday's update. AHDN will be updated again Wednesday/tomorrow.**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 22**

_**B**_eing home felt fantastic. Everything was the same. My bedroom still smelled the same and there wasn't an item out of place. It was just as I had left it nearly eleven months ago.

Everything was great too.

Sure, my dad was being an asshole to Edward, and I wanted to run him over with his cruiser, but I know he will fall in love with Edward. Hopefully, he'll warm up to him by the end of the weekend or maybe never.

My father has to get used to Edward, because, if it's up to me, Edward won't be going anywhere. My only fear was what if Edward can't hack it?

_If you haven't scared the man away yet, dear old Charlie won't. He's a timid kitten compared to you on the rag. _

That's true, I guess, but I still have my doubts.

Surprisingly, even without Edward beside me in bed, I slept soundly.

When I woke up, I found a note from my mother. She was called into work for half a shift and didn't want to wake me. After reading the note, I glanced at the clock and saw that I had slept close to nine hours.

I needed that sleep, even if Edward wasn't in bed with me. I just don't sleep that well anymore—with all the noise pollution of New York City and Edward, and call...Okay, so at home there are a plethora of things keeping me up at night.

Quickly, I scarfed down a granola bar and took a swig of orange juice right from the carton.

Edward and the guys will be back soon, and I didn't want anyone to know how lazy I was all morning. It was close to noon already.

As I was running up to my bedroom, I heard my cell phone ringing. I ran faster, afraid it might be Edward. Dad wouldn't leave him in the woods somewhere, right? No, Harry and Seth are with them. Plus, Edward wouldn't have service. Great. That's another thing to worry about.

It was the hospital and I picked it up right away. "Dr. Swan, speaking."

_Okay, Bella, that was a little pretentious._

"_Bella?"_

"Carlisle…Hi, how are you?" I asked.

"_I'm fine, Bella. How are you?" _I was about to respond, but he never gave me a chance.

"_Where is that son of mine? He's not answering any of my calls."_

"Oh, he's fine, Carlisle. Don't worry. He went fishing with my dad and his friends. He probably doesn't have cell service—"

"_That's sweet; however, I wasn't calling about his welfare."_

"Oh…" I was kind of at a loss. Why else would he be calling, frantically searching for Edward?

"_When he gets in, you have him phone me…immediately."_

"Is everything okay?" I asked wary.

"_No, sweetheart. Your fiancé left me with Rosemary's babies. They do what they want, when they want. How does Edward deal with them?"_ he shouted.

I pulled the phone away from my ear. Carlisle was probably being too nice to them. Sure, Carlisle could get nasty and shout, but no one who knew the man took him seriously. Well, maybe my group of interns didn't take him seriously since we knew him so well. It's sad, really. It all started Christmas weekend, where the barrier between working relationships and personal relationships was broken.

"You have to be firm. Show them no mercy!" I shouted.

"_Yeah!"_ he agreed.

"When Edward sets his mind to something, he doesn't budge an inch. You need to ban them from the O.R., and they'll shape up. Put them on scut 'til their hands are hurting them or threaten to send them to the floors. You have it in you, Carlisle. I know it—be firm!"

Geez, I hope he listens to me.

"_You're absolutely right, Bella. Thank you."_

"You're welcome," I sighed sadly. Why can't my dad be more like Carlisle? More open-minded, more persuasive, nicer. Okay, Carlisle wasn't always those things to Edward, but he was to me.

"_Uh-oh…that doesn't sound like Bella."_ He chuckled._ "What's going on over there?"_

I shook my head and stared at the floor. "My dad is being a complete assho—I mean, ogre." I shrugged to myself. "He's giving Edward a hard time. I hope he warms up to him by the end of the weekend, but what if he doesn't? And what if Edward is just like 'oh fu—fudge this,' and decides I'm not worth it?" I rambled, trying my best to keep the vulgarity down.

Carlisle let out a breathy laugh. "_Relax, it will all work out. Edward is tough, just like you said. Plus, he's from New York. He knows how to deal with an asshole. This city is filled with them." _

I giggled. "You're right, well…" I glanced back at the clock, "I'll let you go. They should be back soon. I'll have him call you right away."

"_Okay, sweetheart. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."_

"Thanks. Bye."

I was about to hang up and heard him shout. "_Bella?"_

"Yeah?" I put the phone back up to my ear rapidly.

"_Don't worry about Edward and your dad getting along. Your father will come around. My son is hard not to love."_ He chuckled. _"And by the way, Bella…you are worth it." _

I smiled. "Thank you"

"_You're welcome. Take care, sweetie."_

_/=/=/=/=/_

After I showered and dressed, I left the bathroom and heard voices downstairs. Suddenly, I became giddy and ran down to Edward.

Then, I was thoroughly surprised to see my father, Edward, and Seth all laughing together. I furrowed my brow, but smiled along with them.

Edward's eyes landed on me and he smiled wider, if that was possible. I did, too, because his wide smile was contagious.

Like I hadn't seen him in years, I walked to Edward and placed my arms around his neck. He seemed to be doing okay, so I hoped my worries were for nothing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

My father opened his mouth, but Seth cut him off. "Oh, can I tell her?" Seth asked.

"You weren't even there," Edward laughed.

I poked him in his side, which was a little reminder for him to be nice.

Taking another look around, I noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Harry?"

"He promised Mom a date night," Seth answered me.

I tried to hide my pout. Seth had said that Harry was ready to share his fish fry recipe with the world. "But, what about the fish fry?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Bees-Knees." Seth put his arm around me, while I literally heard Edward growl under his breath. Deftly, I squirmed out of the embrace. Wow. "Dad taught me, just like I'll teach you," Seth finished.

I turned and playfully slapped him. "You know the recipe?"

He nodded.

"How long?" I raised an eyebrow.

My mother and I have been after that recipe for years. If Seth withheld it from me all that time, I am going to be pissed.

"Just a few months." He grinned down at me.

I smiled back, a little uncomfortable. Dammit, Edward. How come you can go years without noticing something and then when someone brings it up, it's all you can think about? Did Seth like me that way? All his odd glances…and using any opportunity to touch me, albeit chastely, was that him checking me out? Were the Colgate smiles flirtatious and not just friendly?

Shrugging all those thoughts away, I turned back to Edward. "So, tell me… What was so funny?" I asked again.

Edward gave a pointed glance to Seth and then looked back to me. "Your father and I were talking-"

"Talking?" I asked.

"Yes, talking," my father agreed.

"And-" Edward started again, "I had put my rod down because we became so engrossed in conversation…We forgot about it—the rod. Then, when I caught a bite on the line-"

I gasped and placed my hands on his forearms, ecstatic. He caught a fish. I knew he would. Now, I just hoped it was a big one.

Edward matched my happy expression again. "We fumbled for it—ran and landed on our stomachs…We were trying to get the rod before the fish got away with it," Edward laughed.

"Bells, you should have seen it," Dad interrupted. "Well, you will. It's in the cooler." He looked back to Edward. "I've been fishing the Calawah for years, since before the both of you were born. And never, and I mean never, in my life have I fought so hard to reel one in. We both did." He waved a finger between Edward and himself.

I squealed, so excited for Edward. The way my father spoke and looked to Edward had me so fucking happy, too. It seemed Edward made quite the impression.

"It's massive!" My father widened his arms.

I jumped up and down, hugging onto Edward. "I knew you could do it, baby!" I peppered his face with kisses and didn't care who saw.

Seth cleared his throat. Then, in my periphery, I chanced a glance at my father. He had grasped Seth's arm and started to usher him into the kitchen.

That's odd. Maybe Dad truly _is _coming around? It sure looked like it, but I didn't want to get my hopes up just yet.

"I proved that I can provide for my love. We'll never go hungry," Edward crooned.

I raised an eyebrow. "By fishing?" I asked. He nodded. "Where are you going to fish in the city, Edward…the East River? I wouldn't eat anything from there."

Edward started to chuckle, but I kept going. "I didn't know you liked fish so much, but we can just go to Whole Foods. They have a great selection." I shrugged.

"Bella." Edward nudged his nose to mine. "It was a metaphor." He kissed my forehead.

"Oh…" I nodded. It's probably some proverb bullshit my father spat. "Ohhh…" My eyes lit up. "I get it." I nodded again.

"Edward?" my father called from the kitchen. We both turned to him and let go of each other. "I'm about to gut 'em. Did you, uh, maybe want to learn how to prepare them?" He looked sheepish, almost like he didn't want to ask Edward, but like he really did at the same time.

I grinned, with a wink to my dad for trying so hard. "Edward?" I whispered.

Edward nodded. "Sure, Charlie…I'll be right there." He looked back to me.

I made sure no one was looking and pinched his ass. "Now,_ this_ you can do…" I patted his ass. "Go slice and dice, baby!"

Edward winked and placed his arm around my waist as we walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your dad called. He wants you to call him back."

Edward heaved a heavy sigh while nodding. "He probably wants to bitch me out about…something."

Edward and my father went out to the shed. My mother hates it when my dad cleans fish inside the house. He's always so messy and never cleans up after himself. That's what my mother always said, anyway.

Since the fish from today weren't ready, my mother had thought ahead. She knew _Harry_ was supposed to show us the correct way to fry fish, so she left more then a dozen filets out.

Seth told me the number one secret was that his father used a deep fryer instead of a frying pan. Maybe that's where my mother and I always went wrong?

I gave the man a hateful glare when he revealed that the other secrets were just plain old cayenne pepper and lemon zest. Fucking lemon zest. I was pissed. My mother and I knew there was a hint of spice and a hint of something tangy, but we always assumed it was Tabasco or something.

Or, something sacred that the Quileutes grew in their backyards that no one knew about. I can't wait to tell her. We have collectedly tried everything over the years. Even while I was away at college and then medical school, my mother tried by herself and would phone me when she thought she finally got it. Alas, she never did. Last time, when I was home before I left for New York, she wasn't that far off the mark. She used lime zest and Louisiana RedHot Sauce.

My anger at Seth didn't last long. I was having a good time, cooking and bullshitting with him. "So, how are things with you and Kim?" I asked.

"Who?" He stopped his hands and stared at me.

"Kim…the brunette you were dating last summer?" If he doesn't know who I'm referring to, maybe they're not dating anymore.

"I broke up with her…and then she was passed through the tribe like an heirloom," he laughed. "I think she's dating Jared now." He continued to bread the fish and toss it onto the plate.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yup," he nodded, "she wasn't the person I thought she was. Turns out, she slept with Embry while we were together—"

"No!" I said, shocked. "Are you still friends with Embry? You guys were so tight." I quickly got back to work.

The Quileute boys were like a band of brothers—a pack. They were all very close.

"Of course…It's not like I loved her or anything." He shrugged. "And if you think about it, Embry did me a favor."

I guess that's one way of looking at it. "Well, are you seeing anyone now?"

He shook his head no, and we continued to batter the fish silently for a little while.

"Seriously, Bees…New York agrees with you, but I wish you'd come home." He turned to smile at me.

I rolled my eyes. "New York _is_ my home now and…Can you stop calling me that?" I stared at him. He's called me Bees-Knees for as long as I can remember and I've never known why.

"Nope…you _are_ the Bees-Knees." He chuckled and tugged on a strand of my hair.

"Come on," I sighed. "I don't call you Edith anymore," I laughed. I called him Edith because—well, it doesn't exactly rhyme with Seth—he used to frequent my tea parties as a kid. We had our own talk show _Talk Tea with Edith & Bea._

Seth was one of my only friends growing up. Kids were evil and always thought I was weird. I was weird. Seth even said so too a few times, but it never bothered me. He was Seth.

He was always two years older and cooler. When we got to high school, he always went to the best parties and had the best weed. My dad thinks he's so innocent.

If he only knew…

"That was just cruel." He tapped my nose. I scrunched it and then wiped my nose. He had flour on his hand. "You used to run around the rez, shouting for Edith…Did you know that the guys still call me that every once in a while?" he laughed.

"Well, you do have some old lady qualities," I giggled and bumped him with my hip. He didn't expect it and almost knocked over the vegetable oil and a little got on his shirt.

"Shit! Sorry." I handed him the dish rag. "I'll go grab you one of Dad's shirts—I can get the Shout stick. It will come right out—I'm really sorry!" I rambled.

"Bees, relax. It's just a shirt." He chuckled and took it off.

I stepped away from him and looked to the floor, quickly becoming embarrassed.

_Bella, what is wrong with you? You've seen him without a shirt on before._

I know, but with what Edward said, now I feel uncomfortable and, damn, when did Seth get all beefy?

"I'll, uh, um… go get you that shirt." I went to walk past him and he grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry. I'm comfortable like this," he said.

I felt my cheeks flush. Maybe Seth was comfortable in my kitchen half-naked, but I wasn't. That's just the way I was raised. Despite the ability Edward has to make my clothes disappear, I was raised to be conservative. Even my father didn't walk around without a shirt, and we always closed the door when we used the bathroom. That was my major gripe when Edward didn't give a fuck and always left the door open at first. Now, I just yell at him to close it when he's dropping a deuce.

Rapidly, I tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't insult him. "Well, you see…I'm a doctor-" I placed my hand on my chest. He nodded, suddenly wearing a serious expression. "And um, uh, they teach you things in medical school—about germs and such—and cooking without a shirt, is highly unsanitary," I lied. Well, no, I think it is deemed unsanitary, but not to me necessarily.

One of my favorite things to do is eat off of a naked Edward. It's weird, but I like it. They're my two favorite things, food and Edward.

Seth started to laugh. "You _can_ look at me, Bella."

Wait. Did he just call me Bella?

"There's no need for you to feel embarrassed." I felt him trail his finger along my hot cheek.

I backed away from him because he was definitely flirting. As far as I was concerned, Seth doesn't have a penis. To me he's as anatomically correct as a Ken doll. I just never thought of him that way. And right now, he was waving his penis all around my kitchen. What was that word Edward used before? Oh, right.

Seth was_ metaphorically_ waving his penis around my kitchen.

"I'm not embarrassed." I scoffed and turned to walk away from him. And in typical Bella fashion—_old _typical Bella fashion—I bumped right into the wall, smacking my head and stumbling back. Seth caught me, of course.

"Holy shit! Bees, are you okay?" he asked as he escorted me to the kitchen table.

As I nodded, I think I was more embarrassed and in shock than anything else. I cradled my head on the table, groaning to myself.

"Here, take this."

I lifted my head and took the bag of frozen broccoli from Seth. "Thanks." I grumbled.

"You should really watch where you're going."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He flipped a chair around and sat across from me, while I started to giggle. He reminded me of A.C. Slater from _Saved by the Bell._

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

We became silent, and Seth rested his head on his arms, staring at me pensively. He was mirroring my pitiful stance, and I tried to ignore it.

The only other sounds in the room were the boiling of the oil and the crinkle of the bag of broccoli. So I tried to focus on everything else beside him, as I started to get nervous again.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Remember when we used to play that staring game? Whoever looked away or laughed first, lost?"

I nodded. That was always fun. I used to beat him all the time. He never stood a chance. I used to make the ugly face, flaring my nostrils and crossing my eyes, while sticking my tongue out. Seth would crack up in like ten seconds. There were no rules. The only objective, like he said, was for the opponent to laugh or look away.

"Let's play."

I shook my head no.

"Come on, Bees…'bet I could beat ya," he laughed.

I put down the bag of broccoli and narrowed my eyes at him. "You most certainly can't…No, I won't play with you. It's childish." I scoffed, getting up to check on the fish. I wanted to play the staring game very much, just to prove to myself that I could still beat him. Plus, it was loads of fun. Sometimes, hanging out with Seth was like being fourteen again.

_He's going to try and kiss you_.

No, he would never.

_Just do yourself a favor and listen to me for once. Don't play the staring game._

Okay.

"They need like five more minutes," he said.

I nodded, agreeing with Seth. He knew his fish fry. I sat back down with a huff and a loss. The fish was my escape. I felt my forehead and, luckily, there was no bump. I must not have hit it as hard as I thought.

"Did you want to take a walk to our meadow later?" he asked.

I shook my head no, not bothering to correct him. It's my meadow, where I would go to be alone, where I wanted to take Edward after dinner. We can bring a blanket and maybe some grapes.

Seth went with me once last summer and now it's _our_ meadow?

"Are we ever going to get the chance to hang out at all this weekend?" he asked with a bit of an attitude.

He's not the only one who can play that game. As I raised a bitch-brow, I also widened my arms to flail out the obvious. "What do you think this is?" I waved my hand between us. "We're chillin' right now." I shrugged.

"I meant, alone?"

I groaned, cradling my head again. "Seth," I whined, "I don't think that's appropriate."

He chuckled. "Why is it inappropriate? It's Edith and Bea." He continued to laugh.

Slumping my shoulders, I nodded. He was absolutely right. Maybe Edward was wrong this whole time. I thought he was hitting on me, but maybe he just wanted to reconnect with a friend—his best friend? I felt stupid.

"It's just…you were acting kind of weird before. I don't know." I shrugged.

He frowned. "I think the fish is done."

I nodded and we both stood up to take the fish out of the deep fryer. The first batch smelled amazing and looked greasily delicious.

"This looks so good. Your dad will be so proud!" I exclaimed, smiling widely. I couldn't wait to eat it and I couldn't wait for Edward to try it. I know he'll love it.

"Here, open your mouth." Seth had a piece of fish in his hand and had it next to my mouth. When I brought my hand up to take it from him, he pulled back. "Just open your mouth. I'll feed it to you."

Again with the weirdness…

I shook my head no.

"What's with you? It's not like I'm offering you _my dick_…although it's there for the taking, if you wish. It's just a piece of fish," he nearly shouted.

I gasped and wanted to speak, but nothing came out.

"Seriously, Bees. When did you become so frigid?"

I turned to face him, folding my arms across my chest and getting angrier at him by the second.

"Geez, look at you. I was only kidding about the dick thing."

I stared him down, shocked as his audacity, as he dug deeper into his own grave.

"Well, I was only half kidding…Fuck, I'm trying too hard. How can you be so blind…it's so frustrating. I have been right in front of your eyes your whole life." He anxiously grabbed his hair.

"You have to know…before you get married. I was always scared to tell you, but I'm afraid if I don't and you get married, I'll regret it, because I know you feel the same-" He stammered, while I just continued to stare at him. I still had no idea what to say.

"I'm in love with you, Bella… and I always have been." He cupped my cheek.

I jerked my head away from him. "No. No, you don't. You - you love me, just like I love you. We've been friends since like…I was born and stuff. I think you're confused."

Shit, I think _I'm_ confused.

"I'm not, Bella." He slumped his shoulders. "You can do your residency in Seattle. We can make it work."

I backed away from him farther. "You're crazy; I'm engaged. I love Edward. I am _in love_ with Edward. My home is where Edward is and that happens to be in New York," I shouted.

"But you're in love with me, too." He started to walk toward me.

"No, I'm not." I continued to back away. Edith was being weird and slightly scary. "You're delusional, Seth. I never gave you that impression or false hope—"

"We belong together, Bella. Everyone can see it, except you." He reached out to palm my cheek again. I turned away. He grasped my shoulders tightly and stilled me.

"Don't!" I pleaded and closed my eyes tightly.

He did and placed his lips against mine, while I turned my head away quickly. "I said no!" I shouted as I felt him place a kiss on my neck. I pushed him away, repeatedly punching his chest. Still, he wouldn't let up, so I kicked him with as much force as I could muster right in the shin. He crumpled to the ground in pain.

I was remorseful because I should have aimed higher—toward his balls.

"Jesus…Bees. What the fuck was that for?" he shouted, slumped on the tiled floor.

I didn't dignify him with an answer as I kicked him over and over, and he shouted for me to stop.

"Fuck you!" I shouted and kept kicking him.

He's like seven feet tall and getting his ass kicked, literally, by me. I was so angry that he kissed me, angry that he was crazy enough to think that I loved him, which meant Edward was right and I was wrong. I was angry that Seth could be such a hypocrite and smile at Edward all day, and then try to kiss me even after I said "no".

I was angry at everything, especially since he made a move on me, Edward's fiancée. But, most of all, I was hurt. I've always trusted Seth—thought he was my friend. Like I've always said, I've never had many friends, but real friends don't do that. No matter how many times Jacob tried to kiss me, when I said no it was no. He backed up and away from me.

Edward was right about that, too. Seth was so much different from Jacob. Jacob's harmless and, obviously, valued our friendship more than his need to excessively push boundaries to see how far he could get—like Seth, here.

Jacob never tried to kiss me again after Edward and I had become official. He respected both Edward and me enough not to. Seth was an asshole.

"Motherfucker!" I got Seth in the stomach.

"Bella, love. Relax!" I felt myself being lifted from the ground. Edward was whispering soothing words into my ear as I continued to flail my legs.

"She's crazy!" Seth shouted.

"I'm crazy?" I screamed back and squirmed a little while grabbing for some deep fried trout. Then I chucked one right at Seth's head. "There - now I'm a crazy bitch who throws trout!"

"Bella," Edward chuckled, "love. Please relax."

I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"And don't you own a shirt?" He turned back to Seth, and then stepped back, while letting me go. Edward narrowed his eyes, as if to assess the situation.

He gets it.

"Bella?" He turned to me, concerned, and held my cheeks. "What happened?" he asked, pushing my bangs away. I huffed out a breath and looked over to Seth, who was putting his grease-stained shirt back on, like nothing happened. I looked back into Edward's eyes, trying to find my voice. It's funny how I had no problem screaming earlier, but now I couldn't say anything.

"What happened?" he asked again, in a demanding tone.

"I kissed her," Seth admitted.

I looked to him wide-eyed and mouth agape and turned back to Edward. Something flickered in Edward's eyes, something scary; he had a look on his face that I had never seen before.

"You, what?" Edward shouted and turned to Seth. Edward had balled his right hand into a fist. I grabbed onto it. God forbid he threw a punch and broke a finger. I would never be able to forgive myself and neither would all of Cootchieville. It was a lost cause, since he yanked his hand back.

"I kissed her," Seth said again and took a step toward Edward.

Placing my hands on Edward's shoulders, I became frantic. "I didn't kiss him back—he just did it."

He reached behind himself and lightly pinched my hip. "I believe you," he whispered and then his head whipped back to Seth. "Did she ask you to kiss her?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"She didn't have to. I knew she wanted it," Seth said smugly.

"No, I didn't. You fucktard!" I shouted and went for him—between the both of them and pushing Seth. Everything happened so fast after that. Edward pushed me behind him and went for Seth, punching him right in the jaw. Seth wrapped his arms around Edward and they stumbled to the side, landing on the kitchen table, and making it buckle and crumple beneath them.

Seth had size on his side, but Edward was a crazy motherfucker when angry. Even I know when to stop when we argue. I've never been afraid that he'd hit me, but I liked our walls and furniture.

Edward had the upper hand and was straddling Seth, punching him repeatedly in the face. It was crazy. It was weird.

It. Was. A. Complete. Fucking. Turn. On.

Edward was fighting for my honor, for his girl—for me—his fiancée. I'm Edward's and belong to no one else.

"Kick his ass, baby!" I shouted; meanwhile, my chest was heaving. I wanted Seth to leave, so that I could fuck Edward amongst the rubble on the kitchen floor. I wished Edward was shirtless, so I could watch his muscles coil as beads of sweat collected on his chest.

I let out a loud moan. Wow. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands, shocked that I got so carried away.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" The chief finally showed up. He looked to Edward and Seth, and then grasped the hood of Edward's sweatshirt. He yanked Edward off of Seth, like he was a fucking rag doll. Damn, Dad's pretty strong.

"What happened?" he shouted.

Edward looked to the ground and slumped his shoulders, while panting. Seth kept trying to stand up, while cradling his face. He finally stood after his second attempt.

"He attacked me—" Seth started.

"He attacked her—" Edward started.

They both shouted at the same time, making my father's head whip back and forth. His gaze finally settled on me. "Bella, explain!"

"He kissed me." I pointed to Seth.

My father shrugged, like he didn't care.

I bit my lip, knowing I could do better than that. "He kissed me, Daddy…after I said no. I begged and pleaded—I begged him not to, and he forced himself on me. He kissed me without my permission!" I knew I did well by throwing the "Daddy" in there.

"I tried to show you how I feel and then you attacked me—" Seth told me and then looked to my father. "Then Edward attacked me…They're both crazy!" he shouted.

"You kissed her?" Dad asked. "After she said no?"

Oh shit. My "Daddy" looked pissed. His face was close to purple, not really purple, but a deep shade of red. I wonder if Crayola has a name for it yet.

Seth nodded.

"Get out!" My father pointed to the door.

"Charlie," Seth pleaded.

"Get out!"

"Just let me explain!"

"Go…Don't make me say it again or I'll sic them both on you!" Dad shouted.

Seth hung his head low and stormed out of the house. My father turned back to Edward. "Did you put your weight behind 'em, each punch? Did you put your body into it?" my father asked.

Edward smiled and nodded.

"Good man." My father patted Edward's shoulder.

I bent over and amidst the rubble that was the kitchen table, I grabbed the bag of frozen broccoli for Edward.

"Thanks," Edward sighed, turning to me, smiling sheepishly.

I bit my lip and stepped away from him. I didn't want to ruin any progress that my father and Edward had made by stripping naked and pouncing on Edward in front of my father.

"I'm going back out to the shed. You two clean this up before Renee gets home."

We both nodded. He turned to walk away and I anxiously took a step toward Edward.

"Oh," my father turned back to us and I stopped dead in my tracks, "you owe me a kitchen table," he pointed to Edward.

"Yes, sir." Edward nodded.

"It's Charlie," Dad corrected him.

"Right, Charlie." Edward smiled so wide.

My father finally left out the back door and I threw myself at Edward, practically crawling up his form.

"Oh-" I pecked his lips, "that was-" I kissed his chin, "amazing." I pecked his lips again. "It was so-" I bit his chin this time, "sexy."

Edward turned his head, taking a look around. Then he gave me that yummy crooked smirk before he pinned me against the kitchen counter. He palmed my cheeks with his bruised and bloodied knuckles.

I thought I was going to faint.

He leaned his head down and captured my lips with his own. While he bit my lower lip, I instinctively opened my mouth to devour him.

Our tongues played roughly with each other, as Cootchieville started to buzz with excitement. There was probably a parade going on down there, celebrating Edward's victory.

I groaned into his mouth and he grasped my ass with his hands, lifting me up and placing me on the counter. My legs wrapped around him and my hands found their way into his hair. I pulled on it roughly and became lightheaded. I had to turn my face away from him. Stupid need to breathe. That didn't deter Edward. He started to trail kisses along my neck as I felt my eyes roll back.

"Who do you belong to, Bella?" he whispered in my ear. I gasped and let out a shudder. I couldn't find my voice. His voice, which was raspy, sexy, and thick with lust, made my stomach fill with butterflies. He grasped my hips tightly and trailed his nose along my jaw, going back down to my neck.

"I asked you a question, Bella. Who do you belong to?"

I let out a squeak. My heart was beating so fast in my chest.

_Answer him!_

"Answer me," he demanded and scraped his teeth against my skin before biting down on my neck.

"You!" I cried out in ecstasy. "Only you, Edward," I whimpered and clung to him tightly. "Take me…Take me right now, beast!" I pleaded and spread my legs as far as they would go.

Edward chuckled and leaned his forehead back to mine. "If that's the reaction I'm going to get every time I defend you, maybe we should bar hop…start a few fights." He smirked.

I groaned, imagining such a thing. We can wear leather and get into bar fights…

"I was kidding." He chuckled.

I came back down to earth. "I know," I said.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." He trailed his thumb where he bit me.

I smiled. "I love Domward."

He chuckled. "He loves you, too." He crooned.

I licked my lips in anticipation, hoping Domward makes another appearance very soon—like now. "I'll do whatever you say. Ask me something—"

"What in the world happened in here?"

Edward and I abruptly turned to stare at my mother—I mean, the cock-blocking woman who gave birth to me.

"What happened to my table?" My mother dropped her purse and looked to us for an explanation. "Isabella Marie Swan, you better answer me."

I gulped because she used my whole name. "Dom-uh-Edward and Seth got into a fight."

My mother nodded. "About?"

"Um, he, uh, Seth kissed me and I—I—" I stammered under my mother's gaze. It wasn't so much fear. I think it had to do with the emotional whiplash—being shocked at what Seth did, being turned on by the fight, turning into a puddle of goo for Domward, and finally disappointed that my mother interrupted.

"He forced himself on her, Renee." Edward blurted.

My mother gasped and ran to me, pushing Edward out of the way. "Are you hurt? Let me see you-" She started to frantically inspect my arms, taking stock of my entire body.

"Mom, I'm fine. I swear. It's not what you think. He only kissed me-"

"Not what I think? It doesn't matter what he did. If you said no, that still means no." She waved her finger in my face. My thoughts for some reason immediately went back to last night. Edward said no and I pushed him anyway. Even if he is mine, did I take advantage of him?

"And are _you_ okay?" She turned to Edward.

"I'm fine." Edward smiled.

"You kicked his ass, gave him a good pounding, I hope?" My mother smiled back.

"Well, Bella kicked his ass. I just finished the job." Edward shrugged.

"Oh, no, Ma…You should have seen him," I reached to rub Edward's shoulder, "he went all UFC on Seth. It was amazing," I sighed and looked to Edward dreamily. He winked at me and I felt my breath catch again.

"Bella!" My mother snapped her fingers in front of my face, and I was brought back to reality.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Did you at least get the recipe?"

I nodded. "Lemon zest! Can you believe it? _Fucking_ lemon zest!" I nearly shouted.

"Watch your mouth… you're not too old for me to get the soap." She paused. "Really? Lemon zest?"

My mother helped Edward and me clean up the kitchen. Edward repeatedly apologized for the table, and my mother kept assuring him that it was fine.

I wasn't fine.

I was about to burst from sexual frustration.

Not too long after, we all sat down to eat dinner in the dining room. We haven't had a meal in there for years. I can't even remember the last time the dining room table was used. My mother used it to fold laundry on or to scrapbook. We never used it to eat.

While we women folk cleaned up afterward, Edward and my father settled down in front of the television with their beers.

"Do we have any grapes?" I asked my mom as I anxiously looked through the fridge.

"No, but I think there's some strawberries in the crisp bin."

I smiled widely. If I couldn't suck a grape out of Edward's belly button, I could sensually feed him a strawberry in the meadow. I grabbed the strawberries and two bottles of water. Then, I sprinted to the hall closet for a blanket and a flashlight. It wasn't dark yet, but it might be by the time we head back.

"Edward!" I called out to him.

He turned his head to look at me from over the couch. "Yeah?"

I walked to him. "Did you want to go for a walk?" I asked, hopeful.

Edward shook his head no.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I took his hand and gave it a tug.

"All right," he sighed as he stood up.

"You kids be careful. It'll be dark soon," My father warned.

I waved my hand. "We're not going far, promise."

I grasped Edward's hand and pulled him from the house, damn near running into the woods behind my parents' house.

"Where are we going?" He took the bag out of my hand. "And what's this…some kinky survival kit?" He smirked.

"Oh, shut up," I giggled. "I used to come here all the time to be alone. I want to show it to you. It's beautiful…and has wildflowers. The grass, the trees…it's really peaceful."

Edward and I continued to walk, mostly in silence, for a while. It was only about a mile walk down the trail. We were there in no time.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"About last night…" I trailed off.

"What about it?"

"Well, um, you said no and I pushed. Are you mad at me?" I stopped to see his face.

He chuckled. "Mad at you? You stripped naked and fucked me. Why would I be mad? You took what was already yours," he laughed.

"It's just that you said no and I did it anyway. Maybe today was karma's way of getting back at me?" I shrugged and looked to my feet.

"Hey." He had stopped us from walking and held my cheek. "Look at me, Bella."

I met his stare.

"I was a paranoid wreck last night - afraid your father was going to burst through the door and shoot me," he laughed. "If I really wanted to stop you, I could have." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. "So, don't worry about it…But that shit with Seth earlier…" He let out a growl of frustration.

"How did you know to come inside?" I asked, as we started walking again.

"I heard you shout 'Fuck you' and I knew something was wrong. Although, the way you were kicking at him-" he started to chuckle, "I thought he just said something stupid."

I playfully slapped his arm.

"Then the look on your face said everything. You were scared and angry…I don't know. Maybe I can just read you well."

I nodded.

Soon, we were in the meadow, where I fanned out the blanket and plopped down.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked Edward.

That's when I noticed he hadn't sat down yet. He had his brow furrowed and swung at the air. "What are all these little bugs?" He got all ninja-like.

I rolled my eyes. "Gnats." I looked up to the clouds. It was going to get dark soon and I suddenly wished we'd gone over to the river to watch the sunset.

"Gnats? These are bigger than gnats." Edward scoffed as he sat next to me. "That's better. I just won't stand up and why is it so hot suddenly?" He tore off his sweatshirt, and I watched as the setting sun broke through the trees and glistened on his skin, making him sparkle. I shook my head, shaking it off. I was so horny. I was probably hallucinating.

"Because-" I huffed out a breath. "The sun shines directly through here…when there is sun, anyway. Since there are no trees in the clearing." I stated the obvious and pointed far, where there were trees.

"So, this is your beautiful meadow?" he asked and glanced around. I followed his line of sight admiring the grass, the wildflowers, and the trees that lined the clearing—as he did. I guess it wasn't as spectacular as I made it sound.

"Yeah, this is it. I think it's peaceful."

"You would." He chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I became defensive.

"It's creepy."

I leaned away from him and giggled. "Creepy? How is it creepy?" I asked.

"Well-" Edward leaned back on his elbow, "it's perfectly spherical—round—almost like a crop circle. I keep waiting for Mel Gibson and some green dude to come out from behind a tree," he laughed, and then he let out a horrified scream, while jumping back onto his feet.

I jumped with him. "What?" I asked.

"Something was crawling on me." He did a little dance.

I stared at the man blankly, not even finding it funny. I should have, but I didn't. Edward could bring a damn-near seven-foot-tall man down, yet a beetle or whatever the fuck it was, made him jump?

"I guess fucking in the grass is out of the question?" I asked.

"Can we just go back already? I hate bugs," he whined, not answering my question.

I held on to that one tiny shred of hope. I stepped to him and placed my arms around his neck. "Edward, relax. There's nothing out here that can hurt you. You trust me, right?"

He let out a gust of breath and nodded.

"You know, what you did before, sticking up for me? It was really sexy." I stood up on my toes and caught his lips with mine. He gently kissed me back and tightened his hold.

Then he jerked his head away. "You're not going to convince me to have sex in a crop circle." He chuckled.

I stepped out of our embrace and pouted. "But I brought strawberries."

He bent over and grabbed his hoodie. "I know. I saw the strawberries. Now, if you would have brought grapes? Grapes might have been tempting." He smirked at me and put his sweatshirt back on.

"But-but-" I looked to the ground defeated and fought the urge to pounce on him. I wasn't a predator. No, I am, but I didn't want to be.

"But?" He raised an eyebrow and held my chin.

"Nothing - it's just - you were so hot before. I'm having a hard time controlling myself. And where's your sense of romance?" I felt my face flush.

"Patience, my darling." He smiled and embraced me tightly. "I was kind of looking forward to sneaking in _your_ room later. I had this whole scenario planned—channel my inner Ethan Hunt and sneak in undetected," Edward sighed and then started humming the _Mission: Impossible_ theme.

I leaned back and looked up to him. "Not afraid of the chief anymore, huh?" I asked.

"No, I am. I just don't plan on getting caught. Unless…" He trailed off and bent over to grab the blanket.

"Unless?"

"Unless he decides to handcuff me to the bed. You know he heard you sneak into my room last night?"

"He did not." I scoffed.

"He said he did-"

"Oh, and did you give him that shocked doe-eyed expression when he said that?"

Edward nodded.

"He played you, Edward. He took a wild guess and you basically admitted to it. I meant what I said last night. He sleeps like the dead. Trust me; I know," I laughed. "He didn't hear us. He just assumed." I continued to laugh, as I watched Edward storm away from me in a huff.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"The house!" he shouted back.

"You're going the wrong way-"

"I remember the way we came." He cut me off.

"That trail leads deeper into the woods. And…the bugs only get bigger." I smirked and started to walk in the right direction. It only took two seconds before I heard Edward sprinting toward me.

**Thank you for reading.**

***snort* I hope you guys enjoyed my version of Forks/the meadow!**

**Leave me your thoughts...**

**While I was away, I had the chance to read a few AMAZING stories, having much needed time to relax. Check them out! (FYI: I try to stay away from stories that have been told before. I like originality. And these are VERY original fics) I promised myself I wasn't going to rec/pimp anymore, but I came out from retirement. **

**"Wicked Angel" by DevilishPleasures **

I am Edward Cullen and I have a deadly secret: I am a hit man. My new target: Isabella Newton. With the help of my friends, we plan the crime of the century. What the hell am I going to do when she becomes more than my target and becomes my life...? www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5631446/1/Wicked_Angel ***complete* Dark, yet yummy! I love this Edward.**

**"Substance Clad in Shadows" by Hollelujah (MY NEW OBSESSION!)**

Bella's only release comes in the form of distantly orbiting the life of Edward Cullen. As with any addiction, however, she's always left wanting more. "Mad is a term we use to describe a man who is obsessed with one idea and nothing else." Ugo Betti www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7267735/1/substance_clad_in_shadows** *WIP* This is just...I literally have no words. This is just one fantastic story. You know it's good when you wake up the next morning still thinking about it, like I did. I'm practically salivating for the next chapter. **

**I devoured these fics...SO GOOD! Hope you guys check them out. **

**I've also come across another fic I plan to read. It just looks so yummy. After all, I love me some TeacherWard. I read the first chapter and quickly fell in love with ****"Distracted" by WoahNow**

Bella Swan's thoughts are elsewhere in her English lesson and the detention Mr. Cullen gives her doesn't turn out quite as intended. Very lemony, all human, Edward x Bella. I advise you only to read this if you are over 18. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6054275/1/Distracted ***WIP***


	23. Chapter 23

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA**

**Okay, guys...Here's Wednesday's AHDN update. We're actually coming to an end soon in this story. I have maybe five or six chapters left. And there's no epilogue as of now. I didn't anticipate writing one, and I'm not sure that I will. This was a fic I had written over a year ago. I pulled it because it wasn't beta'd and I lost the heart for it. So, now all I've been doing is taking the original story, cleaning it up, and sending it off to the beta - the amazing HollettLA, who works hard to deliver these daily updates alongside me. **

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 23**

Forks was an adventure that I'll never forget, but all in all, it was a good trip. Meanwhile, I had almost fallen to my knees to kiss the ground as we walked out of LaGuardia Airport. Bella wasn't even that sad to leave. She explained it to me on the plane back.

I am her home now—me, Edward—New York was her home now.

Just hearing her say that made me so happy. And knowing that she meant it, I think I adored her more, if that was even possible.

Knowing that the person you love not only loves you back, but also loves you back with that same irrational, passionate fervor that you have toward them…it's the best feeling in the world.

I am one lucky guy.

"Geez, why haven't you made coffee yet?" Bella scoffed as she tore through the cabinets.

Still feeling lucky, I looked to her adoringly.

"There are no filters? How can there not_ be_ any filters?" She ranted.

I shrugged my shoulders with my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth.

"Ugh…go do that shit in the bathroom!"

I nodded and walked back into the bathroom.

I should have replied the way I usually would, by telling her where she could shove the coffee filters—the same coffee filters she was supposed to pick up last week and forgot.

No, I would never add more fuel to the fire. Yes, yes I would. Not this morning, though. Bella was once again premenstrual, but I wasn't going to let that bother me.

This morning, I woke up a blissful man. We made love for hours last night to make up for the weekend. I never had the chance to sneak into Bella's bedroom that night, or Sunday.

My relationship had improved immensely with the chief, but he knew better. The crazy fucker actually set a trap in the hallway after Bella and I were supposed to have gone to bed. He lined cans in the hallway, so when I walked out into the dark there was clanking and the sounds of my muffled foul language. Who does shit like that?

I smiled at the man sheepishly and explained that I needed to use the bathroom.

"You almost ready? We need to get coffee before we hit the subway."

I nodded and spit into the sink.

After Bella had her coffee, she turned back into my sweet, loving, adorable fiancée.

We held hands and swung our conjoined arms as we walked into the hospital. We were laughing and giddy, while I fought the urge to take her somewhere for a quick romp.

She looked gorgeous today, wearing a black tank top and some dark wash capris. They looked like they were painted on. And on her feet she wore black flip-flops. Her outfit was simple, but to me she might as well have been wearing the sexiest lingerie.

What was up with me this morning? I was so fucking horny and happy. Maybe it's because of this heat wave we're having. Excessive heat makes people do crazy things. It must be close to ninety degrees and it's a little after seven.

Shit, after seven.

In typical Edward and Bella fashion, we were a little late. That really didn't matter, though. I was my own boss. Okay, not really; however, no one ever said shit to me if I was late.

And Bella, well Bella is sleeping with her boss. If she was late, it was probably because I was on top of her. Or we spent the whole night getting it on and woke up late. I love my life.

Bella and I went our separate ways into the locker rooms.

We really were late. There wasn't a soul in the locker room. I shrugged to myself and changed into my scrubs. Then I left to meet back up with Bella. We saw the interns, Black, Hale, and McCarty, all laughing with each other, not a care in the world. I was happy this morning, and nothing was going to change it.

Yet, seeing their happy faces and knowing the shit they pulled while I was away—which was blatant disrespect in my eyes—gave me a twinge of unease.

"Don't be too hard on them," Bella whispered in my ear as we walked toward them.

"We'll see." I poked her side, not making any promises.

None of them had looked up yet.

"Which surgeon are we going to have to suck up to today?" Rosalie laughed.

"That would be me." I smirked deviously in their direction.

"Dr. Cullen?" Jacob asked.

I rolled my eyes. The man was staring right at me for Christ's sake.

"Yay! Now we can get back to normal. So, where am I today?" Rosalie smiled at me.

"Yeah, I don't want to work with Dr. Kebi anymore. She's too—she's too nice." Emmett made a disgruntled face.

"Can I work with Dr. Mendoza?" Jacob asked.

"No." I shook my head. "No and No." I looked to the three of them and started to pace. "Hale, you're on scut for all services. Black, you can take the pit. And Emmett," I stopped to pat his shoulder, "I want you in the clinic."

"What about me?" I heard my dear, sweet angel ask.

I looked to her and smiled widely while stepping closer. "I think Dad missed you," I whispered, low enough for only her to hear. "Swan, you can go see if Dr. Cullen needs any help." I turned back to the rest and by now my face was fully composed.

"That's not fair!" Rosalie scoffed.

"Why can't we scrub?" Emmett asked.

"Am I flying solo?" Jacob smiled.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you all, life isn't fair! Interns don't get to scrub whenever they want to. They don't get to make up their own rules. I make the rules. I've been gone four days…Black, if you can scrounge up a few surgeries for me, maybe I'll let you scrub." I shrugged.

"I've been gone four days. Four days! And you ran off two residents. I've got the chief calling my cell, screaming, telling me my interns are Rosemary's babies! Nobody wants you! Do you think I have time for this? I went through something traumatic! I am supposed to be calm! Do I look calm to you? Did I raise you fools to be pariahs?"

I stopped to pinch the bridge of my nose and stumbled, feeling arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Jacob, embracing me in a hug. "You're back! Oh, Dr. Cullen…It's so good to have you back." He chuckled and tightened the embrace.

"Get off me!" I pushed him away. He stepped back, and the three of them stared at me blankly.

"What did I say…Get to work. Move it!" I watched as they all scampered away, Bella too. Shit. Now I felt bad.

"Swan!" I yelled for her. She abruptly stopped and turned back to me. I walked toward her, meeting her halfway.

"I'll miss you today." I smiled.

Bella looked around and tangled her pinky finger with mine for a brief second. "I'll miss you, too." She furrowed her brow. "What will you be doing today?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, I'll probably hang out in the pit. Then I'm going to meet up with Dr. Eleazar to see if he has anything for me."

"Hopefully he does have something for you."

It's my first day back from vacation, and I didn't give a shit. I wished Bella was sitting on my face right now. Whoa! That was a total errant thought. No, not really, but it was pretty random.

"I hope your Dad lets me scrub." She smiled widely.

I smiled back. She's so freaking adorable.

And with Edward Cullen's x-ray vision, I was able to imagine her in her white lab coat, sans scrubs, wearing only a bra and a thong.

"Page or text me later if you want to meet up for lunch."

I nodded agreeing with her. I wanted to meet up very much, with or without food.

All of a sudden, flashbacks from last night flooded my mind: Bella bent over the couch, and me taking her from behind 'cause we were too eager to make it into the bedroom, Bella on our bed with her legs spread, while my face lay between them, her beautiful brown eyes as she stared up at me through her long lashes as she sucked my cock.

"Are you okay?"

I grunted to let her know I was fine.

"You were groaning, like you were in pain."

I shook my head. Fuck, was I really groaning? She groaned a lot last night, and there was some mewling too.

"If I don't answer, it's probably because I'm scrubbed-in." She stared at me, warily. "But…you know that."

I nodded, imagining Bella on her back thrashing wildly underneath me before she climaxed and screamed my name.

"Why are you so quiet?" she giggled.

I shrugged again, imagining Bella riding my dick, backwards, and then after, when I licked chocolate syrup off her nipples.

Her licking chocolate syrup off my—

"Edward!" She shook me.

"Yes?" I rasped.

She glanced around and palmed my cheek. I shuddered from her touch.

"Baby, are you okay? Are you not feeling well?" Her eyes looked to me concerned and then...and then she just had to do it. She bit that fucking lip! Her lower lip, the one she bites when she's worried. The one I wish I was, so that she could bite me all the time. The one she bites when she's trying to be quiet, in the throes of passion.

Throes of passion...fuck... I think I have a stiffy.

Nonchalantly, I closed my lab coat.

"Edward!"

I backed away from her and noticed that my fucking chest was heaving. Jesus, Cullen, get a grip. Bella's the one in this relationship with no self-control, not you. You have to keep the balance—stay level-headed.

"I'm fine." I gasped out. "I'm fine…I think I might be getting a stomach bug." I cradled my stomach to keep my lab coat closed. I don't know why I lied, but I just did.

She narrowed her eyes and leaned toward me. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Cullen. This is a hospital. Get to work!"

"Yes, ma'am." I anxiously cleared my throat since my voice came out higher pitched than usual.

"Love you, baby. See you later." She looked around again and rapidly stood up on her toes to peck my cheek.

"L-love you, too." I stood there, wondering what the hell just happened. Our roles were just totally reversed. Well, not really. I'm always horny for Bella. Yet, I've never been so engrossed in thought about it before. I usually mask the shudders and shivers from her chaste touches well. I'm the seducer! She openly shudders and shivers from my touch!

"Swan!" I shouted for her again before she could get too far. She turned to look at me wide-eyed. I rapidly sprinted to her.

"Let's go find a closet or something," I said as I grasped her hand and pulled her down the hall.

"What—Edward…we have work to do-"

I shook my head. At this moment in time, her only job was to drop her pants. And where did this self-control of hers come from?

"My first year medical boards are coming up. I need to be performing patient care or be in as many surgeries as possible."

I rolled my eyes and stopped walking. "It's like three weeks away." I shrugged. "You shouldn't worry about that now."

"Edward…" She sounded worried.

"Love, I will help you study-"

She nodded.

"And since when are you worried about a stupid test?" I asked.

"Since I saw the reminder that came in the mail. I saw it this morning." She looked down to her shoes. "I actually forgot all about them. Who does that? How could I forget?" Bella is premenstrual, like I said, but maybe she was just anxious and worried.

"Come, let's find a closet. Let the beast take all your worries away." I smirked.

"I can't," she sighed, exasperated. "We should really get back to work."

I groaned again.

"Edward, we live together. We'll have plenty of time for that later," she lied, looking away from me. In my gut, I knew she was lying, like she had no intentions of fulfilling that promise.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I—I just have a lot of things on my mind." She rushed out and, once again, stepped on her toes to chastely kiss my cheek. "Page or text me." She shook my coat sleeve before she walked away.

/=/=/=/=/

I kept my lab coat closed while I drank another cup of coffee. My erection died down after a few calming sips. I was about to walk down to the pit, when I was paged to the pit. Funny.

I joined Jacob in the emergency room and he showed me CT results. "Black, tell me what you see." I pointed.

"Her stomach has been stapled."

I nodded.

"She's had a gastric bypass!" He gasped.

"Is this girl overweight?" I asked. The patient was only seventeen years old. Personally, I had never seen someone so young have that procedure done and very poorly done at that.

"No, she's just a regular kid." He shrugged. "She went to Mexico on vacation for a week almost two weeks ago…her parents think she caught some sort of bug. She has a fever, abdominal pain…And I did the abdominal exam, she has laparoscopic scarring. They're still pink—like she had surgery recently. She just wanted antibiotics… she didn't want me to touch her—wouldn't even tell me what she had done. I think she had the surgery done in Mexico."

"Do the parents know?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. I had to ask them to leave before I could perform the exam. That was the only way she agreed to let me do it."

I nodded again. "So, what do we do?" I asked, hoping he has the correct answer. Jacob has improved so much during these last few months. His clinical skills have gotten so much better. Since that night the power went out and he had to crack a chest in the elevator while my father and I talked him through it, his confidence in himself has soared, but he always second guesses himself anyway.

"Well, because of the large abscess laying across the bowel," he trailed his finger over it, "we should resect that away and reverse the bypass." He shrugged.

I squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "Good job. This is all you, Black. You can assist, but mostly…I'll follow your lead." My eyes met with his anxious orbs.

"Are-are you sure? I mean, wow, really? No, I'll follow your lead." He stammered nervously.

"Jacob." I patted his shoulder. "You'll be great. Get the consent forms signed and prep her for the O.R."

A little while later, the O.R. and the patient were ready to go, but Jacob was slumped against the sinks.

"You'll do great," I said again.

He shook his head no. "That's a great kid in there… She gets good grades, stays out of trouble-"

"Has illegal surgery done in Mexico…" I cut him off.

"What she did wasn't right, but I get it. You haven't met her parents. When I explained the situation, her mother turned on her. Asked what she's been eating and why she doesn't work out more. Telling her that she's lazy and took the easy road. This woman doesn't care about her daughter's well being. She cares more about the size of her kid's jeans." He ranted.

"Jacob," I said calmly. "Family troubles… That's not your job. Don't get involved. If you're that concerned, call a social worker." I patted his back again and grabbed a mask.

Jacob has a very kind heart. I, myself, used to do that—get too involved, care more about the patients than I should. No, caring is good. I do care, but I don't get too involved. Our job is to clinically do our jobs, which is patient health care. We're not therapists.

/=/=/=/=/

We had to extract a significant part of the bowel and reverse the bypass. This child was going to have a long road ahead of her. And if the infection doesn't go down—or the antibiotics don't work—we'll have to go in again and remove more of the diseased bowel.

Jacob and I approached the parents, who frantically bombarded us with questions. I stepped back and let Jacob do the talking.

"She's fine. She's in the recovery room." He smiled at them.

"Did you reverse the bypass?" Mrs. Michaels asked.

Jacob nodded.

"So, she's going to get fat now? This is unbelievable and just like her. I can't believe I missed a day of work for this." She ranted.

"Tina, she's fine. That's all that matters." Mr. Michaels soothed his wife.

"You're one to talk…Who had to go out and buy her a brand new pair of size six jeans because the fours I bought her didn't fit?"

In that moment, I knew what Jacob was talking about. My own anger boiled up inside of me. Girls look up to their mothers. And now I also knew what this child was trying to accomplish. She wanted to get her mother off her back. How could this woman be so heartless, focusing on something so insignificant as the size of a pair of jeans?

"She's a good kid!" Mr. Michaels nearly shouted. "So, she put on a little weight, she's still thin." He shrugged.

I noticed Jacob had her chart grasped so tightly, the whites of his knuckles were showing. The kid was about to blow.

"When people hit their target weights, they have to work harder, exercise more, and eat less. This is typical, typical Claire, always takes the easy route-"

Jacob turned to look at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Michaels…" They both turned their attention back to Jacob. "Nothing about Claire's recovery will be easy. Due to the short gut syndrome, she'll have a lifetime of malnutrition ahead of her. So, no!" he shouted. "She'll never be fat and it'll also hinder her from living a normal life." He pointed to the girl's mother. "She did this for you, hurt herself and put her life at risk, for you, to please you. She did not do this for herself-"

"I want to see my daughter-"

"Claire is in the recovery room. She is my patient and no, you can't see her yet. I want her to rest and not listen to your - your craziness. You need a shrink, lady!"

I grabbed his arm to stop him while he was ahead.

"I can sue you for speaking to me like that!"

"Sue me? Sue me? Are you going to sue Dr. Cullen too, for saving your daughter's life? Doing the surgery rapidly to avoid her becoming septic. We saved your daughter's life! Sue us, you're unbelievable-"

"Black!" I shouted.

He turned to look at me and I pointed my eyes down the hall. He nodded and stormed away from us. I looked back to the parents and shrugged my shoulders, smiling sheepishly in their direction. "Interns…They can be very passionate about patient care. They don't know any better." I shrugged again.

"Dr. Cullen, thank you." Mr. Michaels put his hand out.

I shook it.

"Oh, don't thank him!" His wife scoffed.

"Tina, stop this-"

"No, she's right. Don't thank me. You should be thanking Dr. Black." I walked off while I heard them arguing all the way down the hall. Crazy fuckers! Some people shouldn't be allowed to have kids. Anyone can have kids, yet you need a license to drive a car? This is a crazy world we live in.

I saw Jacob, sulking by the nurses' station. "You're not going to yell at me, are you?"

"You didn't say anything that I wasn't tempted to say myself." I leaned on the counter next to him.

"The test is coming up." He grumbled.

"You'll do great. Study, and you'll be fine." I knocked on the counter and pushed off, wanting to page Bella. Instead, I took out my cell to text her.

"Dr. Cullen!" Jacob shouted.

I turned back to him.

"Alice said that Jasper said that you have flash cards, like study guides. Says that you scored the highest in your year."

"That's true." I'm a horny, crazy motherfucker, but a smart one. "I do…" I nodded.

"Well, are you going to give them to Bella? Can we share them?"

"If she wants them, she can have them. Talk to her, I'm sure she'll share."

He smiled widely. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." He opened his arms to hug me again and this time, I hugged him back.

"Get down to the pit." I stepped away from him. "And don't page me again-" I looked to the clock on the wall, "for about an hour. I'm off to lunch."

"But-"

"But nothing…If you page me before that hour mark, the patient better be dying. And the patient better not be dead before I get there… I'll be in the on-call room. I need a nap," I said and looked down to send Bella a text.

_Waiting for you in the on-call room naked! – E_

I have a soft side. I sing their praises when the interns have done well, but they like the tough love. They respond to it. Plus, instilling a little fear, being hard on them, will prepare them for their futures. And, I'm a sick bastard who gets a kick out of it.

_Can't. Sorry. Your dad is about to teach me how to do an echo - B_

I groaned into my palms, while plopping down into the lower bunk. Then I tore off my scrub top, so I can sleep comfortably for the hour. Or I can just go eat lunch? No, sleep it is. I tried to fall asleep for close to twenty minutes and nothing. Maybe I wasn't tired. No, I am. I think I'm just aggravated.

"Dr. Cullen?" I jumped up alarmed, shocked that I forgot to lock the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked, squinting my eyes. The room was dark and with the hall lights shining through the door, I couldn't really see who it was.

"I-uh-I haven't seen you around lately and I had taken some time off. I've wanted to speak with you for a while now. I saw you come in here a little while ago." Whoever this was closed the door behind them and turned on the light.

I furrowed my brow as I stared up. "Jessica?" I asked. It was the E.R. nurse who helped save Jazz that day.

"You remembered my name," she giggled. That's when I remembered that I was without a shirt. Quickly, I grabbed it and held it over my naked torso.

"Of course, I do. You helped save my friend's life," I said.

She waved her hand. "It was nothing, really." She took a seat next to me on the bed.

I cleared my throat and scooted away from her.

"Uh - what can I help you with? You said you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that what you and your father did was very brave."

I nodded. "What my father did was brave; I was just trying to save my best friend's life." I shrugged.

"No-" she placed her hand on my forearm, "what you did, even with a gun pointed to you… It was amazing, heroic even."

I smiled in her direction, but yanked my arm back. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Jessica-"

"Edward-" We both spoke at the same time.

"Is it okay if I call you Edward?"

I shrugged. Titles really never mattered to me. Only the interns I insisted had to call me Dr. Cullen, inside the hospital anyway.

"Did you maybe want to grab a drink sometime?" She smiled at me and my stomach rolled with nausea.

"Dr. Swan and I would love to meet up with you sometime. You can bring your boyfriend—"

"I don't have a boyfriend." She scooted closer to me.

"Jessica…" I pushed my hands out and stood up. "I'm probably a fool to assume, but uh - are you hitting on me?" I felt like such an ass, but her actions. Her actions spoke louder than anything she'd said.

"Can you blame me? You're handsome, smart, and heroic." She lifted her arms to place them around my neck. I stilled them and looked away from her.

"This is inappropriate. I'm engaged," I told her.

"I don't care. It can be our little secret."

I chuckled and tore her arms away from me. "But,_ I_ would know."

Her face fell, and I felt a little bad for her.

"Look," I ran my hand anxiously through my hair, "you're an attractive girl. A million guys—single guys—around here, would be lucky enough-" She cut me off when her lips crashed against mine. I caught her as she threw herself at me. I was fucking shocked and at a loss. Quickly, I pushed her away from me.

"What the fuck is this?"

I turned to Jacob and groaned into my hands.

"I'm uh-going to go," Jessica muttered before she ran around Jacob, leaving the room. Jacob stared after her and slammed the door closed behind her.

"This is why you didn't want to be interrupted? You're too busy screwing nurses to take care of patients!" he shouted.

I wanted to defend myself, but he kept going.

"And Bella, what about Bella?" He started to pace. "She loves you, so much. What – why would you do that?" He sighed and turned to face me.

"It's not what it looked like." I pointed to the door.

"You're half-naked...I think it's exactly what it looked like."

My shirt was halfway on, actually. I just never had the chance to put my other arm through.

"You're cheating on my best friend-"

"I was in here to sleep." I fixed my shirt.

"To sleep with a nurse-"

"I was not. Can you let me explain?" I sighed, exasperated, and plopped back on to the bed. "She came in here…wanted to talk to me. I knew she was hitting on me, but I was trying to be nice. I don't know, and then she just threw herself at me…I pushed her away, you—you saw that, right?" I asked, hopeful.

"You heard me open the door. That's why you pushed her away. You were afraid of getting caught." He poked me.

I groaned into my hands again. "That's not it at all-"

He grabbed me by my shirt collar and lifted me off the bed. I smacked his hands away. Then he stepped back and focused his murderous gaze on me.

"You have today to tell Bella. That's it. You tell her whatever it was you were doing in here. Don't you dare keep this from her because I won't." He pointed to himself. "I hope she dumps your sorry ass."

My patience was wearing thin with Jacob. "You would love that, right? You tell her, you comfort her, and then you can make a move?" I raised a brow.

"I'm with Carmen, and I love Carmen. I love Bella too, but as a friend-"

"Bullshit!" I scoffed. "You've been waiting, ready to jump at the chance. You've been waiting for me to fuck up."

"That's not true!"

I grinned at him for trying to lie to me.

"Okay, I did," he admitted. "I waited months, but I'm over that now. She wants you, loves you, and I accepted that. I moved on. She's my best friend and I realized that I would rather see her happy, than hold on to this false hope." He shrugged and I felt like an asshole.

"Jacob," I sighed.

"No, don't 'Jacob' me. Teacher or not, you have _today_ to tell her. That's it, like I said. Tell her or I will."

I nodded.

"You may think I'm weak…that I'm this stupid intern, but I won't hesitate to kick your arrogant ass if you try to pull one over on her. She threw herself at you…maybe Bella will believe you. Hey," he patted my back, "I _kind of_ believe you, but it doesn't matter what I think." He stormed out of the room.

I threw myself into the bed and screamed into the pillow. Fuck! How was I supposed to tell Bella? Will she even believe me or go back to the way she used to think about me? Thinking that I was cheating on Tanya with her, cheating on Bella with Tanya. What was it she used to shout at me again? Married. Liar. Adulterous. Liar. Married. Oh, and I was pig-headed.

I can't tell her and I sure as hell can't lose her. Maybe if I talk to Jacob, maybe bribe him? No, he's too noble to accept multiple surgeries awarded not by merit.

Fuck me! What am I going to do? How come when things are going good, great even, the world has to come crashing down? I gave Jessica no indications that I was interested. I even mentioned Bella, told her I was engaged. Why do people do shit like that? Throw themselves at you?

I don't even find Jessica attractive at all. In my eyes, I only see Bella, only lust after Bella. If Bella wasn't around, I wouldn't have gone for it anyway. I do have standards. I'm sure she's a nice girl. I just know I would never be interested.

Bella knows when I'm lying, so maybe she'll believe me. Although, she might go apeshit first. Ugh! I hate this. I hate these stupid scrubs that scratch at my skin when I am trying to be comfortable. Why did I have to take off my shirt? Why can't they use fucking fabric softener on them?

"Edward?" I groaned into the pillow once more, while hearing Bella's voice. Why didn't I get up to lock the door?

"Your dad was called to the pit, so I brought you a sandwich."

I nodded, though I doubt she saw, with my head being covered.

"Baby," she whispered softly. "Are you asleep?"

I tore the pillow away and looked at her. God, she is so beautiful, my love, my Swan, my personal Medusa. I can't lose her. "Why are you lying down with the lights on?" she giggled.

"Uh-" I rasped out and cleared my throat. "I just wanted to lie down for a minute."

She nodded and scooted closer to me. "I'm starving. All I had was coffee all morning," she mumbled before she bit into her own sandwich. "Oh, I saw Jacob earlier," she said with a mouth full and my heart stopped. "Your father and I went on a consult, after the first procedure and oh, he said we need to stop being late. It's becoming a habit with us. Anyway, Jacob was in the pit too, said you have flash cards-" She rambled, before she took another bite.

"You know, for studying?"

I nodded.

"He asked me to ask you, and I told him to ask you himself. But I get those cards first," she laughed, and then she looked to me and put her sandwich down.

"What's up? Why are you so quiet? You've been acting weird all day." She leaned into me.

"No reason," I lied. Well, this morning, I lusted for her terribly and now... and now…fuck!

"Well, Jacob also said that he and Carmen were going out for drinks later. Maybe I can get you drunk and then you will tell the truth."

Shit!

"I don't feel like going out later, least of all with Jacob," I blurted.

"But, I already told them that we would-"

"Why?" I sat up. "Why would you agree to something without asking me first?"

Cullen, you are so fucking stupid. Why am I starting a fight with her?

"I just—I guess I didn't think." She looked down to her sandwich.

"Yeah, you didn't think." I scoffed and immediately covered my mouth with my hand.

"Why are you being such an asshole? It's just Jake and Carm. If you don't want to go out…it's fine. We won't go out." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry." I put my arm around her. "I have a lot on my mind." I kissed her hair.

"Then, talk to me. Whatever it is that is bothering you, you should tell me. Like I told you this morning, we're a team, remember?"

I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"We're a dynamic duo. We kick ass," she giggled. "I kick ass. You knock 'em down." Then she let out a moan that, surprisingly, didn't go all the way down to my cock. It stopped halfway, making my stomach tie in knots.

"A little while ago…" I started and trailed off.

"A little while ago, what?"

I cut her off and kissed her passionately, letting her know just how much I loved her without words, fearful that this might be our last kiss. "Hmm, Edward," she sighed against my lips, as mine trailed down her jaw, descending onto her neck. I groaned when I felt her grasp on to my hair, holding me to her. I can't let this get too far. She might hate me even more. If we made love, only to be hurt after—I pushed her away and stilled her hands.

"Why - why did you stop?" She panted.

"I have to tell you something." I looked into her eyes, pleading.

"O-kay," she said warily and sat next to me. "Tell me."

"A little while ago, Jessica, you know, the emergency room nurse?"

"The one who's always staring at you?" Bella giggled.

"She does?" I asked, shocked. "Anyway-" I continued, "she saw me come in here. And then, she came in here, too-" I gulped as I watched Bella visibly tense next to me. "She said she had to talk to me, since she hasn't seen me around." I shrugged. "She asked me to go out for drinks, and she said some other shit. She was hitting on me, but I - I was trying to be nice. Then, when I let her down, gently, she basically threw herself at me."

Bella nodded, but I caught her jump at my last words.

"She kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her away from me. Her lips barely touched mine for the briefest of seconds. I swear it."

Bella turned to me and stared deep into my eyes.

"I swear it," I said again.

She stood up, and I did too, scared that she was going to leave. Instead, she walked to the door and locked it.

"You didn't kiss her back?"

I shook my head no.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed, and I thought I was going to crumble.

"Say something," I begged, while my heart was going a million beats per minute. She turned to me as a small smile played on the edges of her lips.

"I believe you."

I felt my breath catch and I threw myself at her, burying my face into her lap. "Oh, thank God," I mumbled into her.

She laughed. "Why is...me believing you so hard to believe?"

I brought my face back up to hers. "Bella, I fucking love you more than anything. I would never do anything to hurt you. I hope you know that. And don't do anything to Jessica. Just leave it alone. I made it clear to her that I wanted nothing to do with her. Don't get yourself in trouble."

She nodded, kneeling up to face me and straddling my lap. "I know that. I know that you love me and would never hurt me. I won't do anything to her, I promise." She pulled my hair back to expose my neck, as she trailed her nose along it. I let out a groan. Her touch always feels fucking fantastic. Shit. I kind of lied again. Maybe I can talk to Jessica again. Let her know that there is no chance in hell-

"Who do you belong to, Edward?" she asked seductively, using my words—the words I used when I was trying to prove what I already knew to be true. I was shocked at myself for becoming so possessive and losing control, but I had to remind her who she belonged to, just in case she forgot.

"I asked you a question, Edward." She breathed into my ear and I nearly jizzed in my pants, letting out a shudder.

"Answer me," she demanded and pulled my hair roughly before she bit down on my neck. I cried out, panting and grabbing two handfuls of ass.

"You!" I squeaked out. "You, Bella. I belong to you. No one else."

She let out a small giggle and composed herself quickly. "That was hot, right?" She smiled widely.

I nodded, painful erection now present.

"Now you know how I felt, panting and desperate for your cock in my mom's kitchen," she laughed and I tightened my hold on her, turning her on her back, lying on top of her.

"I regret not fucking you in the crop circle," I admitted, tossing her hair back and placing a kiss under her ear. "And," I sighed, looking down and placing my hand under her shirt, pushing it up. "I wished we had some grapes." I bent my head down and placed kisses along her navel.

"Edward, stop!" She pulled her shirt back down. "I have to meet up with your dad-" I pushed her shirt back up, gently nipping and licking along her stomach as she squirmed under me. I untied her pants and grasped the waistband, ready to pull them down, when she stilled my hands.

"There's no time. We can't." She shook her head.

I smiled at her. "We can be quick. Just don't do anything fancy." I used her words as I quickly tore off her pants.

"Ten minutes, Cullen. I mean it." She waved her finger at me.

"I can work with that," I admitted and tore off my shirt.

"Good…Get rid of the pants, too. I keep having flashbacks from last night," she said.

I rapidly took off my pants and boxers.

"I don't know how I was able to concentrate all morning," she laughed.

I leaned down to take off her panties.

"That was some good lovin's last night." She continued.

I nodded and eased myself between her legs. I started to kiss her neck and roam my hands up to her breasts.

"I guess with everything else on my mind—mmm—I was able to, to…I don't know—hmmm, Edward?" She wrapped her legs around me. I pulled down her bra to take one of her erect nipples into my mouth, pinching the other one with my fingertips. She bucked her hips into me.

"There's just so-uh-much going on right now…" She moaned.

I nodded against her chest.

"Those cards will really help us." She went on.

I looked up to her. "Bella, please…" I groaned.

"I'm sorry. You know how I ramble when I have a lot on my mind." She shut her mouth and I went back to my post, licking and nipping across her chest. "We—Oh—Edward." She panted. "We can have study parties."

"Swan! Shut up and let me fuck you," I pleaded.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." She trailed her hands along my chest. I let out a growl and crashed my lips against hers.

"Hurry up." Her voice was muffled by my lips. "Our time is almost over."

I leaned away, looking around her anxiously. I grabbed her panties and shoved them in her mouth. Then I felt like a fucking barbarian. I'm not Bella. I took them out.

"Baby, I'm sorry. You can keep talking." I pecked her lips softly.

She shook her head no and let out a moan. "No, that was so hot. Put them back in." She opened her mouth and like she asked, I put them back in. Wait, she said she loved Domward, right?

"You going to be quiet now…let me fuck you…make you feel good," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and let out a muffled groan. I leaned up to align myself with her.

"You belong to me…no one else." I thrust my cock inside her and let out a groan. Then I picked up a steady rhythm, as I watched Bella's eyes, literally, roll to the back of her head. I smiled down to her as I started to go faster, pumping in and out harder, grasping onto her hips, pulling her closer. I couldn't get close enough. She was so wet, so perfect. She felt amazing and being inside her, knowing that she trusted me, knowing that she loved me, she had and_ has_ faith in me, made my heart soar.

She reached up to tug my hair and I tore her hands away from me, gathering them into my own and placing them above her head. She liked that, letting out a muffled groan and bucking her hips roughly back into mine to tell me. Being Domward was fun. What else can I do? What would Domward do? She started to thrash under me, her orgasm close. I stopped.

"Don't come yet," I whispered. She let out a loud cry that the panties couldn't even muffle. "Swan, I said don't come yet."

She nodded, and I went back to pounding in and out of her. She tried to stay very still, letting out small whimpers. She soon started to thrash around again and my own climax was building. I felt the fire deep within my stomach. She was close too, and we both had to get back to work. Fuck! This shit was hot. Maybe Domward should make more appearances.

"Come for me, Bella." I grunted out. "Love, I want you to come for me now," I said as I felt her tighten around me, pulsating. Her body became rigid and she let out another cry. I followed that with a cry of my own, spilling myself deep inside her, going as deep as our bodies would allow.

We calmed our ragged breathing, and I tightened my hold around her as she nestled into me. After a few minutes, I reached to take the panties out, curious as to why _she_ hadn't done so yet.

"Oh God…that was amazing. It totally cleared my head. You were so hot…surgeries, smurgeries—let's go again. Eat that sandwich, build up your strength."

I chuckled at her and fought the urge to put the panties back into her mouth. "How many cups of coffee have you had so far?" I laughed.

"I was so tired and grumpy this morning…" She shrugged. "I think like four?"

My eyes widened. This is the girl that bounces off the walls from a single Venti from Starbucks.

"Eat the rest of your lunch and drink some water." I stood up to pull on my clothes and looked down to our lunches, which were spread across the bed. Fuck, we made a mess.

There was a knock on the door and Bella jumped up, righting her bra and pulling her shirt down.

_"Edward, Bella, are you guys in there?"_

"Fuck…it's your dad." Bella panicked as she was about to put her panties back on. "I can't wear these." She scoffed. "They're all wet now."

I shook my head. "Just put them on," I whisper/yelled.

"I can't. I'm about to do a four-hour case. I have to run to a bathroom anyway to clean out your babies."

I made a disgruntled face.

"Regardless, I don't want to be uncomfortable and wear wet panties; give me your boxers. I don't have time to go to the locker room…"

"What?" I asked.

_"Edward! Is Bella in there? We scrub in in ten."_

"Just give me your fucking boxers."

"Fine." I hissed as I tore off my pants and boxers again, giving her the boxers. She put them on, while I put my pants back on.

"Wow, you look cute in my underwear," I mused as I admired her.

"I bet you'd look cute in mine," she giggled. I backed away from her, shaking my head. There was no way I was putting her drawers on.

"Oh, relax. I was just kidding," she laughed. "How does my hair look?" she asked as she matted it down with her fingers; it stuck out all over.

"You look beautiful. You always do." I winked.

"Liar," she said as she put it up in a knot.

"Well, hurry up and go; my dad is waiting for you. I'll clean this up." I gestured to the bed. She leaned up and pecked my cheek. I slapped her ass as she turned for the door.

After picking up her discarded sandwich, I ate it along with my sandwich. I was so happy and relieved, hungry too. I'd been scared, petrified of nothing. Bella and I could make it through anything. Our bond is just that strong. Our irrational, crazy love for one another, can and will last forever. When the hell are we going to get married? I'll ask her later, because I suddenly couldn't wait.

**Thank you for reading.**

****We're actually coming to an end soon in this story. I have maybe five or six chapters left. And there's no epilogue as of now. I didn't anticipate writing one, and I'm not sure that I will. ****


	24. Chapter 24

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight/characters. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**WARNING: Mature subject matter. **

**"A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 24**

_**W**_ithout parents to defy, we break the rules we make for ourselves. We throw tantrums when things don't go our way. We whisper secrets with our best friends in the dark. We look for comfort where we can find it. And we hope—against all logic and all experience—like children, we never give up hope.

We hope that the things life throws our way get better—that we can come up with a solution on our own. Although sometimes, when we try to do things on our own, they can be that much harder to deal with.

When the hell did I become an adult?

When I turned eighteen, I remember being so happy. It was hard skipping grades and going to university while I was still a minor. Then, when I turned twenty-one, I was ecstatic because I could "legally" drink alcohol. Turning twenty-five wasn't a big deal, but, even after all those monumental birthdays, I still felt like a kid.

When the fuck did I enter adulthood? Was it when I was eighteen, twenty-one, or twenty-five?

Also, I remember things that seem so stupid now, that used to seem like the end of the world back then.

_If I knew then what I know now..._

I guess everyone tells themselves that once in their lifetime.

It's funny, well, not funny, but a little weird. It's the night before the biggest test of my career—the test that with a pass or fail grade will determine my status as an intern. If I pass, then I'll become a resident at NYU Medical Center—what I have been trying my hardest to become all year. If I fail, I have to repeat my year as an intern, taking the test over again next year.

And I don't give a rat's ass about it.

No, I do. It just isn't at the forefront of my mind. I pushed all my other worries behind me, well, tried to.

Focusing solely on studying and giving it all my energy and attention, I was confident that I wouldn't spend another year as an intern. The fact that the exam was multiple choice and some questions were "true or false" was another factor on my side, but what about the rest of it?

"Swan, do you know the answer?"

I turned to Jasper, who was smiling widely in my direction.

Jasper, Edward, and Carmen all took turns asking us questions. I was finally having that study party that I had been looking forward to weeks ago. My entire group of interns was here, including an honorary member, little JJ.

"I'm telling you, it's Erythrocyte Enzyme Deficiency!" Emmett shouted.

"You're close," Edward hollered back, and then took a swig of his beer. Since Forks, I think he's developed an appreciation for it.

"And wrong!" Jasper ended with a buzzing noise, turning his thumb down. He looked back to me. "Swan?"

I cleared my throat. "Can you repeat the question?"

"Where have you been? I've repeated it twice already," Jasper chastised while waving his finger.

"Seriously, Bella. Where have you been?" Alice laughed and leaned toward me. "I gotta pee. Can you hold him?" She didn't give me a chance to answer and thrust JJ into my arms.

"Okay, you ready?"

I looked to Jasper and back to JJ, trying to focus, while a nervous knot tied in my stomach.

"A 32-year-old woman with type 1 diabetes mellitus has had progressive renal failure over the past 2 years. She has not yet started dialysis. Examination shows no abnormalities. Her hemoglobin concentration is 9 g/dL, hematocrit is 28%, and mean corpuscular volume is 94 µm3. A blood smear shows normochromic, normocytic cells. What is the most likely cause?" Jasper sucked in a deep breath after that one.

I didn't have to think long or hard about the answer. And I didn't recently pick up the nickname of "The Brain" for nothing.

"Erythropoietin Deficiency." I smiled smugly in Emmett's direction.

"That's my girl!" Edward fist pumped the air.

I gave him a small smile.

"Bella," Jacob laughed, "have you ever held a baby before? You look really uncomfortable."

I shook my head no. Besides examinations during a pediatric rotation and admiring them from afar, I had no experience with children.

"Sit back," Jacob instructed. "Relax… and hold him to your chest." He helped lift JJ and place him in a more comfortable position. I won't lie; I had been holding the kid like he was a football or some shit. "They like to feel safe and secure." He crooned down to JJ.

"You take him," I said.

Jacob ignored me and continued to make funny faces for JJ.

Over the weeks since he was born, Edward and I would visit with Alice, Jasper, and JJ. Edward would hold him and I would watch, enjoying the view. I was afraid that I was going to break him.

"You look sexy holding a baby," Edward whispered in my ear as he plopped down next to me. I gave him another placating smile.

_The man thinks I look sexy when I take out the garbage._

"Actually, she looks pretty tense," Rosalie laughed.

I nodded, agreeing with her.

Then, as if on cue, JJ started to cry. I stared down at him wide-eyed and rocked him a little.

Suddenly, I had six people in my face, all concerned about JJ, trying to soothe him. I lifted the kid off my body as an offering, willing anyone to take him from my arms. No one did. Maybe I was being too subtle?

"That's cry number four. You have to change _it_. He's wet," Alice nearly shouted as she sprinted toward his diaper bag.

There were collected chuckles from everyone for her odd vernacular.

Alice came over to collect her son and I breathed a sigh of relief. I love babies, always knew that I would probably have one when I got a little older. I especially loved JJ. He is adorable and hard not to love. He smiles for me when I tickle him and that's pretty much it.

As a three month old, he doesn't do much else.

Having no experience with babies when he was thrust into my arms, I had no idea what to do. I always thought, as a woman, my mothering instincts would take over, and I would just know. Guess not.

"Everyone paying attention?" We all turned to Edward. "Last question of the night. It's getting late."

"Ah, come on. I'm not tired at all," Rosalie whined.

"Taking Adderall will do that to you." I leaned and whispered in her ear.

"Not everyone is as smart as you." She lightly punched me in the arm. I wasn't that smart, just knew how to study, and had a great memory.

"Quiet!" Edward hissed. "_I'm_ tired." He pointed to himself and gave _me _a pointed glance. I gulped. He probably wants to have sex tonight. Ugh! _Swan, focus!_

"A previously healthy 30-year-old man has had fever, night sweats, pruritus, and an enlarging lump above his left clavicle for 3 weeks. Examination shows a 3-cm, non-tender, rubbery, supraclavicular lymph node. An x-ray of the chest shows mediastinal lymphadenopathy. What is most likely the cause?"

I sat back and watched as they all brain-stormed and shouted out the wrong, ridiculous answers.

"I got it!" Jacob shouted. "Hodgkin's!"

"Ding. Ding. Ding!" Edward was so enthusiastically happy tonight; it was sickening. I was glad everyone was here though.

At least he wasn't hovering, like he has been. He's been subtly asking me to pick a date for the wedding every chance he could—always asking me what was wrong. I could just never get the words out.

Soon, everyone left to go study somewhere else or go home. Rosalie was a nervous wreck and wanted to pull an all-nighter; Emmett agreed.

They happily took the flash cards from Edward's hands. Alice and Jacob were nearly as confident as I was. Alice surprised me. I thought being on leave and having a newborn would be a hindrance for her, but all that showed me was that the woman could do anything. She's a brilliant doctor, a great mom, and one of the best people I know—and she's planning a wedding on top of all that.

Every time I'm with her, I open my mouth to confide in her, and nothing comes out. I have to talk to Alice tomorrow. I have to.

Edward came from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Leave all that," he whispered.

I shook my head no. "I won't be able to sleep with this mess," I told him and continued to gather the beer bottles and drinking glasses. "You go on if you're tired. I'll be there in a minute."

Edward kissed my hair and quietly walked into the bedroom.

The man wasn't fucking stupid, as much as I sometimes wished he was. He knew something was wrong and asked me daily. For the past two weeks, I haven't been myself.

It all started with one lie.

Edward knew my menstrual cycle possibly better than I did. When I was a week late and I didn't notice—I had been too busy to notice—he brought it up, concerned.

The lie rolled off my tongue so fast, I was impressed with myself and shocked for not being straight with him. I told him that since we had such a busy schedule, taking four days of call that week, that I continued taking my birth control pills, bypassing the placebo pills that make your menses come, so that I wouldn't be miserable when I was stuck at the hospital for most of the week.

I didn't stutter or blink. My blush stayed at bay, but probably because my face paled at the realization—the realization that I might be pregnant. Could I have been so busy that I didn't realize the color of the pills I was taking? I took the whole row of inactive pills and hadn't realized anything, until Edward said something. Is it possible that I focus on the health of strangers and not my own on a daily basis? Fuck yeah, I do. In the morning, I brush my teeth, pop a pill, and grab a cup of coffee—all in the same two-minute span before we run out the door. When there are no pills left, I grab another pack—no big deal.

As of today, my period was two weeks late. I hadn't taken a test yet, and I hadn't told anyone either. So, I truthfully didn't know. I compromised with myself that I would take the exam first and worry about this after, which is stupid because if I took the pregnancy test and I wasn't pregnant, then my worried mind would be at ease. Almost. I still had other troubles.

My mother put me on birth control pills as a teen when my periods were irregular. With the pills, the periods always came. So I kind of knew for sure that I was pregnant, unless I had some other condition going on.

Although, I highly doubted that.

My other troubles…

They came in the form of Jessica Stanley. I trusted Edward—trusted that what he said was the truth. That he didn't lead her on, that she threw herself at him and he pushed her away.

About a week ago, rumors spread like wildfire around the hospital that they were seeing each other. I found out later that Jacob was the only other person that knew of the incident. He swore that he didn't tell anyone. I believed him since it wasn't in his character.

Did other people see them go into the room together? It's possible, but I think Jessica is spreading the rumor.

What other people say usually doesn't bother me.

However, when you're trying to do your job and you have a group of nurses giggling and snickering behind your back, it can be pretty annoying.

Edward said that he would take care of it—only after I told him that I was going to seek that bitch out and beat her ass. Edward kept me away from the emergency room and thus away from Stanley. _Skank!_ All I wanted to tell her was to keep Edward's name out of her mouth, that my name was written on his dick, and then I'd pop her one if she didn't agree.

So far, the rumor was still going around. It's been going around for a week or so. It wasn't true, so it really didn't bother Edward. He told me I was being ridiculous, not to listen to what other people had to say, and that it was idle gossip.

Everything he said was true, and I shouldn't let it bother me. Yet, it gets harder to believe the truth everyday, especially when the lies are swarming around you.

When I asked Edward if he spoke to her, he said he did, and he lied right to my face, which was fair enough.

I've been lying to the man for two weeks. I've shied away from sex recently. My mind was just crowded and full. When I tried to be into it, Edward stopped.

He didn't want to do it if I was going to fake the enthusiasm. I gave him the sorry excuse of the board exam coming up. He bought it, thank God. He also continually asked if I was okay, because I was distant. I would tell him that I was fine. Another lie. When something is bothering me, I usually always tell him. I ramble on and on, and then we come up with a solution together.

Not this time.

He knew something was up. He just surprisingly hasn't blown up about it yet. But, I had a feeling that once I went into that bedroom, he was going to pry it out of me, or try and sex it out of me.

It's the Edward Cullen way.

Taking calming breaths, I walked slowly into the bedroom. Edward was sitting up and watching the nightly news. I went to my chest of drawers and dug out some pajamas.

"Love," Edward called while I walking into the bathroom. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows in question. He stood up and walked toward me. "Just come to bed," he whispered, holding my cheeks.

I looked up into his eyes, pleading. "Not tonight. I should really get a good night's sleep." I let out a shaky laugh.

He slumped his shoulders and leaned down to me, placing a kiss on my forehead before he turned to get back in bed.

Changing into my PJs, I wondered why I didn't get the usual response—the loud groan of exasperation.

Edward felt defeated. I did that to him. My rejection was hurting him. I just wished I could tell him. Let go of my fears and just spit it out. I was afraid to tell him because of the story of him and Tanya. True, Edward did ask me to marry him with no false pretense besides love. He wanted to be with me. He didn't feel he was doing it out of obligation, but he doesn't want kids. He thought his life was over when he found out Tanya was pregnant.

And I don't want to lose him.

Was my life over? I am just starting my career. Alice did it. She's _doing_ it and she's great at it, the juggling act. I knew I wouldn't be.

An abortion seemed like the only sane option. Take a pregnancy test, come clean with Edward, and ease his troubles by getting rid of it. It's a simple procedure. It would all be over in twenty minutes. Then Edward and I could go back to normal.

Did I want that, though? I was torn. I may not be motherly, but a baby isn't the end of the world. I could learn how to be a mom. I had a great one growing up. She could teach me, and then there's always Alice.

In my heart, underlining the fear, I was slightly happy, excited that a part of Edward was growing inside me—a part of the both of us—a creation that we made together.

No!

Abortion.

That's my only option. I can't dwell on other possibilities. Edward was too important for me to lose.

Once I hit the cool sheets of our bed, I let out an elongated sigh, which I wish I reined in. Edward turned off the television and turned to me. The room was dark and suddenly filled with tension.

"Can I at least hold you?" he asked. I scooted myself into him and nestled into my little nook, while my heart was breaking.

"You _never_ have to ask me that," I whispered.

I felt him shrug beneath me. "Bella…" I knew it was coming and my stomach was now in knots. He let my name hang there in the air for what felt like an eternity, until he finally spoke up. "Talk to me-" He paused. "I know this has nothing to do with the test, something—something's wrong. I know it."

I willed my tears to stay at bay. Maybe I was decent at hiding my feelings, but Edward's voice was broken and sad.

"Honestly, baby," I giggled and sat up. "Everything's fine. I'm just a nervous wreck and…" I trailed off with a half-truth.

He tightened his hold on me and once again kissed my hair. "'Night, love you."

"Love you, too," I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to relax, while willing sleep to come quickly.

"Bella?" I guess Edward had other plans. "Don't get freaked out, just curious, but, um, we never finished our baby discussion. Remember, months ago?"

I stiffened and swallowed convulsively, while trying to find my voice, as my heart started to hammer away in my chest. Did he figure me out? Even if it took him months, Jasper figured Alice out. "What about it?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

"Um…then what are you asking?" I blurted quickly. "What about it?"

Edward never responded with the reply that I was hoping he would. I hoped he changed his mind. It wouldn't seem so scary if Edward was cool with it.

The next morning, we weren't late at all. I basically ignored Edward and rushed us out of the house, hoping Alice would be there early and she was. As I was changing, I had to hear all about Jasper's mother, who was staying with them. She was great and overbearing at times, but Alice adored her for coming to stay with them, while she comes back to the program. Alice didn't want to give up her dreams. She refused to.

Mrs. Whitlock was going to be staying with them until JJ was a little older, six months old at least. Alice wanted someone she could trust to be with him, until she finds a nanny. Apparently a nanny is what well-to-do busy people get to watch their kids. This nanny would be a live-in one, huh?

"I wasn't nervous yesterday, but today I kinda am. Three hours to go." Alice grumbled as she slammed her locker shut.

"Ali-" I had to talk to her, had to tell someone. It was eating me up alive.

"What's up?" she asked concerned. I took a wary glance around.

"Stairwell," I said as I walked out. I heard Alice trailing behind me. I ran down the stairs, looking over the banister and up one flight, to make sure no one was around.

"You're scaring me, Bella," she laughed. "Geez, you're white as a ghost."

I shook my head. "I'm naturally this pale." I took a seat.

"No, not usually. Now spit it out. The suspense is killing me." She tugged on my hands. I let out a gust of breath, trying to find my voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She gave my shoulder a gentle shake.

"I think I might be pregnant. Well, I kind of know—think—I haven't taken a test yet."

Alice stared at me blankly for a minute. She blinked a few times, and then she let out a squeal. "Oh Bella, congratulations! A baby is a blessing." She engulfed me in a tight hug. "Wait, you haven't taken a test yet? Let's go. I'll draw your blood right now and run it to the lab—" She tugged on my hands again as she stood up.

I vehemently shook my head. "No, not now. Later."

"Later?" Her face fell. "How will you be able to concentrate on the test with that weighing on your shoulders? Let's do it now." She nodded.

"Edward doesn't want kids." I felt tears prick my eyes.

She sat back down next to me. "How do you know that?" She rubbed my back.

"When his ex-wife was pregnant, 'supposedly' pregnant, he thought his life was over—"

"Bella, you're not that vile woman. He loves you; that's the difference…Jazz explained it to me, after I finally told him. When you're with the person you love—the person you want to spend the rest of your life with…things change. I bet he wants kids now, but only because _you'll_ be their mom. And if he doesn't…he loves you, and I bet he'll be along for the ride, regardless."

"I don't want him around _just_ for the ride. I know he'll stay with me because...but..." I sobbed into my hands.

"Don't you notice the twinkle in his eyes when he holds JJ?"

I shook my head no.

"It's there, and then he looks adoringly to you. Maybe once upon a time he didn't, but now…the man wants kids." She grinned and nudged my arm.

"I know him. I live with him. He's asked me, but never elaborates on what he wants. Edward acts like a kid still himself, so do I for that matter. We're immature. We're like fifteen-year-olds with medical degrees." I shrugged. "What the hell are we going to do with a baby?"

Alice stood up again and looked down to me. "You don't even know if you're pregnant yet. I'm not talking to you about this until we know for sure. And you shouldn't get yourself upset over nothing." Then she gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you on the pill?"

I stood up and took a deep breath. "I thought we weren't talking about this anymore?"

She pushed me. "Don't be an asshole and answer the question."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I know what you're thinking and I don't know what happened. That shit with my wisdom tooth… and I was on antibiotics...Edward and I used protection." I looked back to her. "We knew my birth control would be compromised, but other than that…Edward and I only use each other. Do I have to keep going?"

She started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I stomped my foot.

"Oh no, Swan. It's not funny. It's fucking hilarious. I thought you were the smart one?" she continued to laugh.

"Why? We used protection when we knew the birth control could be inactive—"

"No…I'm laughing because you're so fucking gullible. Bella, these things happen, especially since we both know you guys didn't use protection for a whole 'nother cycle of your pills…And you can't blame it on things. There are old wives tales and we have medicine, but conception..." She smiled and made eye contact with me. "Maybe Edward's little swimmers are just hard workers." She punched my shoulder. "What I'm trying to say is birth control, hell, even condoms aren't one-hundred percent effective. Oh, and being on top-"

"Huh?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding. I had a boyfriend in high school, who swore women couldn't get pregnant if they were on top." Alice cracked herself up with that one. "And while you're menstruating. Ha!"

"Doesn't matter." I started to pace. "We used both!" I shouted. "I swear it. The man doesn't want kids—he's careful." I cried into my palms.

She composed herself and gripped my forearms. "It's going to be okay. Trust me."

I wanted to believe her.

Edward told us to scamper off and study. He had a day full of surgeries scheduled and I was glad that he would be occupied. He gave me one helluva good luck kiss. My knees actually went weak and I wanted him, right then and there. Cootchieville was in a sudden uproar.

However, Edward had to be in the O.R. and denied my advances. _Ironic._ I thought he would at least go for a quickie in the on-call room. I thought he would be bursting from sexual frustration. He wasn't, and he made it clear that he didn't want to go to the on-call room.

After the kiss, he was cold. I didn't even get a parting sentiment. He just walked away from me.

_Maybe he got tired of waiting for you and is fucking someone else. _

I banned those thoughts from my mind as quickly as they came.

Edward would never. I trust him. He wouldn't. Would he?

Alice had finally convinced me to give her my blood. We ran it down to the lab together, while I waited outside.

Even though I took the test, I still didn't want to know the result until after the exam. It was a compromise, so Alice didn't argue.

She assured me after that she still put a rush on the results, or else we wouldn't get them until tomorrow.

We met up with the rest of the interns, ate and joked around while we reviewed the study material. Time went by really fast and before we knew it, we were all grasping our number two pencils, while Carlisle went over the different sections of the test. When he finished giving out instructions, he paced around the room as we all got to work.

The sample questions Edward had on the flash cards were the same format as these. The material was similar as well. I rapidly got through the first section with ease. I was really proud of myself for focusing and opening up my brain. The other two sections weren't as easy, but I got along just fine. I sat back after I had completed the test, feeling proud of myself.

I knew I could do it, and I had no doubt in my mind that I passed. I spent extra time after each section re-checking my work though, not changing any answers.

My gut still told me to go with my first choice—a concept that has been ingrained in my head since a SAT prep course in high school.

Alice had finished before me and gave me a pointed glance before she exited the room.

Carlisle smiled widely when I handed in my exam. I smiled back, but I guess it wasn't as genuine as I had hoped. Carlisle looked to me, confused. I guess the Cullen men are not easily fooled. He took one look at me and knew something was up too.

I left quickly after that.

When I left the conference room where the exam was being proctored, I stretched out my muscles. The test was five hours long. We had short breaks in between, but I was still feeling stiff.

"Walk it out, bitch." Alice pulled me away from the area. "The suspense is still killing me," Alice nearly shouted, and I let out a nervous laugh.

"You kiss Jasper with that mouth?" That was my lame attempt at a joke. My sense of humor was officially gone.

"I do a lot more than kiss him with it." She pulled me along with her as we went down to the lab.

Without the preggo belly, she was pretty fast. Alice went into the lab.

I was too embarrassed to, again.

What if the technicians put the face to the name? When it came to employees, the HIPAA protections were almost non-existent. People's business spread around here pretty fast, not as fast as rumors, but pretty damn close.

"I got it!" Alice shouted.

"SHHH!" I looked around the busy hospital hall and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea," I admitted.

"Cafeteria."

I nodded agreeing with her. We continued our journey down to the cafe, where Alice made me buy a cup of tea, a soothing drink. Has she seen the results already?

We sat in a corner booth, all the way to the back of the room. We were semi-hidden behind a pillar, which was good in case I freaked out and made a spectacle of myself. I had no idea how I was going to react. I sat with a huff and started to trail my hands anxiously through my hair.

"Well?" I asked.

"Do you have Tourette's?"

I stared at her blankly.

"Your eye is all twitching there…" She pointed to my face. "And stop grabbing at your hair!"

"It's stress, okay! My eye twitches when I'm stressed."

She pushed the tea towards me.

"I don't want any tea, just tell me already." The suspense was starting to get me too.

"Okay, okay, geesh." She pulled the results out of her pocket.

No emotion showed on her face as she looked at them. She looked for a mere second, but it felt like years. She stared at that fucking paper for years. Oh God!

"You're pregnant."

I squeaked a response, although I wasn't really that surprised. The fear I had before was acute compared to this. What the hell was I going to do now?

"HcG levels are only 1,075. I'd say you're about six, no, five weeks, or even less than that. Wow…you caught this early. We should ask Jacob. He'd know for sure." She handed me the lab result. I looked down at it and saw the confirmation.

"No Jacob." I continued to stare.

"When are you going to tell Edward?" she asked. "Bella? Don't cry—here."

I absentmindedly took the napkin from her to wipe tears away that I wasn't even aware that I was shedding. Alice came over to sit next to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"You can keep looking at that paper, but it's not going to change."

I nodded and looked to her instead. I opened my mouth to talk and nothing came out.

"Are your boobs sore yet?"

I didn't even flinch away when she cupped my breast.

"They're going to get bigger soon. Edward is going to love them."

I gulped. Edward.

"When are you going to tell Edward? I want to be there," she laughed. "He'll be so happy…I want to see him cry baby-bitch tears."

_I'm sure he'll be crying, in tears because his life is over._

"Bella!" She shook me. "Would you say something? You're freaking me out."

"I can't-" I rasped.

"Can't what? You know when I first found out and was afraid to tell Jazz, you had all these encouraging things to say…Well, you basically told me that I was being stupid. I was-"

"You waited until you were in your second trimester." I finally joined the party. "I just need a minute to gather my head. It's not like I plan to hide it from him for three months."

Alice sighed. "You have nothing to worry about. I was an intern. I was scared. You, my dear, are now a resident, it's different."

I didn't argue that. I knew I aced that test. Not this one though.

"No, it's not different," I disagreed. "I'm _still_ scared."

"Don't be. I mean, yeah it's scary…You're growing a human being inside of you. You're going to be a mom…I remember all the shit I put my mother through. Fuck…I hope karma's really not a bitch. And forget about sleeping." She waved a hand.

Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea and gasped. "Get some Propofol and meet me in the O.R." I stood up and grabbed her hand.

"How am I getting...For what?" She yanked it back.

"We can get rid of it. Well, you can. You've done a suction D & E before, right?"

I felt her pull me back into the booth. "Bella, honey, that's insane."

I shook my head no. It made perfect sense to me. "Alice, it's not a baby yet. Plus, it's just a procedure." I groaned.

"Will you listen to yourself? It most certainly_ is_ a baby right now."

I shook my head no, as the tears started again.

"Your baby, Bella…your and Edward's baby."

I cradled my face and sobbed into my hands. Edward.

She continued to croon soothing words. I tried to ignore the swell of my heart when she said most of that shit. I can't do this. I can't do this to Edward.

"It doesn't look like the Gerber Baby at this point. It looks more like a tadpole with a tiny head and oh—the facial features are starting to form." Alice went on.

What would my mom do? I should have called my mom or a clinic.

"You won't be able to hear the heart through a sonogram, but it's there. Bella, this is a real baby. You can do this and you can tell Edward. I bet he'll be happy. He'll cry like a little bitch, all because he'll be thrilled. And I want to see it…"

I shook my head no. I know he won't.

"Come on, we'll go up to the O.R. together. Don't make the same mistake I did." She pulled my hands, standing me up. I followed her silently to the elevators, while I wondered what changed her pro-choice tune. Oh fuck, I ate breakfast. We'll have to wait a while if I want sedation. That was six hours ago, though. I might be cool. No, I stuffed myself like it was the last supper.

"Alice, I ate breakfast."

She shrugged her shoulders as we walked into the elevator. "So-"

"So, how are you going to sedate me?"

"What?" she screamed and started to slap me repeatedly in the arm. "I Am. Not. Doing. An. Illegal. Abortion!"

I cringed away from her.

"When I said-" The elevator stopped and someone came on. "When I said 'Let's go up to the O.R. together', I meant for you to tell Edward. That I would be there for you," she whispered. I waited until the person got off the following floor until I answered her.

"He's working. I'll tell him later…when we are home. Make it special," I lied. I want to tell him at home. There won't be anything special about it though.

She shook her head no. "You're scaring me, Bella. You haven't thought this through. If I let you leave, what's to say you won't run to the nearest clinic in the morning? Give Edward the benefit of the doubt. Give _yourself_ the benefit of the doubt. Wait a week, and if you still feel the same, fuck...I'll take the day off and be with you." She rubbed my arm.

"You're right." I sniffled.

"You have to tell Edward either way you decide. It's not like you can hide either from him. Plus, why should he get to find out in a special way? You just cried your eyes out in the cafeteria. I found out by peeing on a stick. _We_ don't get to find out in a special way!" She ranted.

The elevator stopped again. We were here. She was absolutely right though. I couldn't hide it from him. We can discuss it, like adults, and come to a decision together. I can do this. I can tell Edward. Tell him that it's no big deal, shrug it off, have the procedure, and we can get back to normal.

"You're right." I yanked her arm back. "I will tell Edward, just not now. It can wait until we go home." I shrugged. It would be so much better that way. It was past four in the afternoon, so he probably had a procedure left. I didn't want something like this to distract him.

"No, we'll catch him between cases," she argued. "I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not. I'm going to tell him. I swear."

She stared into my eyes. She could look all she wanted to, but I wasn't lying. "Fine." Alice huffed and then stared wide-eyed past me. I closed my eyes tightly. With my luck, Edward was standing right behind me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"That rumor about Edward and the nurse…" She trailed off.

I opened my eyes to see Alice wearing a horrified expression.

"What about it?" I asked.

"There's no way that's true, right?"

I let out a shaky laugh. "No."

"Then why did Edward and Jessica just walk into the stairwell?"

"What?" I stared at her like she just spoke a foreign language.

"What is that whore doing out of the emergency room anyway? And why is she walking off with your man?" Alice placed her hands on her hips.

I had no fucking idea but I was about to find out. "I don't know," I muttered.

"Don't worry. I have your back!" Alice seethed as she took off her earrings.

I nodded. We stalked off toward the stairwell. I was on a roller coaster full of emotions today, ready to snap.

"Bella, wait-" Alice pulled me back. "You're pregnant. Watch the stairs, and if that bitch starts swinging, you let _me_ swing back."

I nodded again, as my stomach filled with butterflies and my heart started to beat rapidly. What was I about to walk into? Were they just talking? What would they be talking about? The rumor? Why is he talking to her? I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

_But what if they're kissing or doing God knows what else? The on-call room might have been occupied. _

Never. Edward would never.

We approached the door and I took a cautious glance through the small window, while Alice buzzed next to me with excitement or anger. Edward and Jessica were talking, calmly sitting on the steps.

"What are we looking at, ladies?" Jasper asked. When I slightly turned my head, my eyes refusing to leave the scene, I saw him standing beside us.

"Shhh!" Alice pushed him away.

"And why do you look like you're ready to explode, Sleepy?" Jasper asked Alice. "Hey Bella, has Alice ever told you why I call her Sleepy?" he laughed.

"God…shut the fuck up!" Alice spat. "Hold these." She handed Jasper her small gold hoops.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"'Cause we're about to pounce on a bitch."

Nodding, I absently gave Alice a high-five. Then I was about to turn away from the door, when I saw Edward give her a smile. A smile. Okay, that bothers me, but it's innocent and cordial. He can smile at people, or skanks.

When she slightly tilted her head toward his, I didn't want to see what was about to happen. I saw red and burst into the stairwell. They both jumped back, startled by the noise.

"Hi!" I smiled sweetly. Jessica suddenly found the floor interesting and Edward stood up to block my body with his. He knew the extent of my temper more than anyone when pushed. My eyes never left her.

"Relax, Bella. We were just talking"

"In the stairwell?" Alice shouted.

"Sorry, man," Jasper said. I heard the door close and turned. Jasper pulled Alice out.

"In the stairwell?" I placed my hand on my hip.

"Yesterday you didn't give a fuck about me and now you're following me?" Edward asked.

"What—what are you talking about?" I tore my eyes away from Jessica's retreating form as she ran down the stairs, and looked up into Edward's eyes. I should have thrown something at her.

Taking off my Croc, I looked back down the stairs and followed her with my eyes. My only wish was that I had a chain saw, so I could be like Patrick Bateman in _American Psycho_.

Jessica was fast and was gone.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Crap. I put my shoe back on.

"I'm tired of this, Bella. What is going on with you?" he pleaded. It seemed as though Edward's emotions were changing as rapidly as mine.

"I-I-I'm-" I couldn't get the words out.

Edward stepped away from me. "I just—I just don't get it. You're supposed to be my fiancée. And yet you withdraw from me. Me!"

I took a step toward him and he stepped back further.

"You don't ignore your friends. Oh, no. You're all smiles for them. You show emotion, you talk to them, you confide in _them_, but not me. What did I do?" Edward punched his own chest.

I opened my mouth to try and get the words out again.

"Is it because I asked you to pick a date for the wedding? We've been engaged for a while now. When would you like to discuss it? I mean..." he paused, staring at me, "we can have a long engagement. I'll wait until you're ready. I always wait!" He stopped to groan into his hands.

What was this? Why was I getting the interrogation? He had some explaining to do. He told me last week, when I had a bout of insecurity, that he had no more reason to speak with Jessica, other than patient care. Well, he did lie to my face about speaking to her in the first place. Ugh! Lies. All lies.

"What were you doing talking to her? Is she like your friend now?" I asked.

"I lied, okay. I'm sorry I lied. I never spoke to her. That-" he pointed to the steps, "-was me talking to her for the first time. Since she was so aggressive, I was reluctant to speak to her-"

"So you do it alone...in the privacy of the stairwell?" I asked.

"No, well, yes...Listen, she said she never said anything. That someone saw her go in the on-call room. She says she didn't spread it, and she's sorry for causing so much trouble!" He ranted. "She seems like a nice girl-"

"A nice girl that throws herself at practically married men!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Bella, I don't want to fight with you-"

"Could have fooled me!"

"What, are you believing the rumors now too? Where is your faith in me?"

I looked to the floor. Where _was_ my faith in him?

"I know you're not cheating," I admitted.

"I'm not." He grunted and pulled at his hair.

"I know. It's just that I-I'm—" I watched as he started to pace.

"Look, Bella…I'm all in this. Everything that I am is in this. I'm in this relationship, but if you're not…if you're having second thoughts-" He covered his face with his hands.

I waited for him to finish.

He looked back to me. "I want to marry you. I want you and me forever. I want to build us a house. Take care of you. Have a family with you-"

That caught my attention.

_Mine, too._

"But if you don't want those things…Please, just put me out of my misery already. Wait, no. I don't mean that. I'll wait—I'll wait for you!" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Edward, I'm-"

"Please don't do this," he begged, continuing to pace.

How could he think I didn't want those things? I do, I just didn't know if he did, which made me want to follow his lead. Sure, I was scared of all those things, marriage and babies, having our own house. What the hell do I know about a mortgage? I'm going to have enough trouble trying to figure out malpractice insurance. Though it doesn't seem that scary, since he wants those things now, too. I'm sure he's talking about years from now.

_Try communicating every once and a while_.

We communicate.

_Not with body language, you slut._

"Edward-" I said to get his attention.

"I do," he palmed my cheek, "I love you enough to let you go. I had this feeling this morning. I kissed you to tell you all the things I couldn't say in the short amount of time we had. Afraid that I might never get to kiss you again. I knew this was coming."

"Edward, I'm-"

"You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for this morning. I couldn't make love to you…my heart was already breaking-" He shook his head.

The door shot open and we turned to the sound.

"SHE'S PREGNANT, YOU FUCKING MORON!" Alice screamed into the stairwell and I was relieved that she did so.

_You are such a coward. _

I know.

"LET THE WOMAN SPEAK!"

"Sorry." Jasper yanked her back.

"What?" Edward asked. I was afraid to look at his face, focusing my eyes on my hands.

"Pregnant! PREGNANT! YOU BLIND AND IGNORANT FUCKTARD!" Alice shouted through the door.

"Sorry!" Jasper shouted.

"But-but you said the pills-" he spluttered.

"I know what I said. I haven't been very honest lately, either," I whispered.

"So, you're—we're having a baby?" Edward asked.

I nodded, my fingernails suddenly interesting.

"Edward—we—I—we don't have to keep it. I can take care of it by myself. I'm sorry." I felt his arms wrap around me and I leaned into the embrace.

"Is that what _you_ want?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "I want you, Edward. I'll marry you today, tomorrow, I just couldn't commit to anything until you knew about this-" I placed my hand on my abdomen. "I want everything you do, but if this is too soon, if you're not ready, and the timing is all wrong, then..." I didn't know how to continue. "I think I might want this," I whispered.

I looked up to his smiling face, and I let out breath I wasn't aware that I was holding. If he's smiling that means—good, bad, or indifferent—things will probably be okay.

"I don't want you to take care of it. Well, no. I do—we'll take care of it, together?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, while it felt like my heart broke into a million pieces. "I'll call around, make an appointment for the termination tomorrow," I quietly cried into his neck. He leaned away from me.

"You misunderstood me. I meant, raise it, Bella. We can raise it together—have a baby—a family." He let out a chuckle. "Sure, it's going to be scary and we'll make a million mistakes, but we can do this. I want this." He placed his hand on my stomach and it filled with butterflies. I smiled a real smile, for the first time all day. First real smile in weeks, actually.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, but why did you wait so long to tell me? I had all these horrible things going on in my head. I tried, I really tried to wait. I didn't want to rush you. You just—when something is bothering you, you usually always tell me."

"I was scared. I thought you'd end us, because Tanya-"

"Love, you're not Tanya. I didn't want a child with Tanya. Yes, I thought my life was over, but I also thought the same thing this morning, when I thought you didn't want me anymore. Bella, you are my life now. I don't have one without you"

"Oh God…we're having a baby," I giggled.

"Yes, yes, we are." He smiled widely and once again gathered me into his arms. I let out a squeal when I felt him lift me from the ground and spin us around.

"This is amazing, Bella. We're going to have a little Edward Jr. or a little Isabella. God, I hope it looks just like you-"

"Can you shut up and kiss me already?" I've been dying to have his lips on mine since that first smile he gave me, and I knew whichever way we decided, that we would be okay.

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled and leaned his head toward mine. His lips brushed against mine. It was chaste at first, until he nipped my lower lip and deepened the kiss. He darted his tongue in gently, then his lips and tongue moved against mine forcefully. All I could do was submit to his control, ride it out, this glorious feeling. I felt all the love and lust come through as he kissed me.

"I love you." He panted.

"I know." I leaned up and pressed my lips against his once more.

After careful consideration and many sleepless nights, here's what I've decided. We move on. We move out. We move away from our families and form our own—but the basic insecurities, the basic fears and all those old wounds just grow up with us. And just when we think life and circumstance have forced us truly to become an adult—we get bigger, we get taller, we get older—for the most part, we're still a bunch of kids, running around, only the playground is different.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave me your thoughts.**

**** Medical questions at the beginning came from USMLE (dot) org. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA**

**Quick Note: After ch25 and ch26, time will speed up. 27 was supposed to be the "real" last chapter, but I added 28, and then 29 was supposed to be the epilogue, and thirty is an itty-bitty chapter to end the story. There will be NO epilogue, as our silly little tale comes to a close. Thank you!**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 25**

**G**ratitude. Appreciation. Giving thanks. No matter what words you use, it all means the same thing: happy. We're supposed to be happy. Grateful: for friends, family, happy to just be alive—whether we like it or not.

Maybe we're not supposed to be happy. Maybe gratitude has nothing to do with joy. Maybe being grateful means recognizing what you have for what it is.

Regardless of all that proverbial bullshit, I was a very happy man. I had a gorgeous fiancée, who, at the moment, is a human incubator. She's growing my child inside her. The only thing that would make me happier is if we were married already. Bella insists we wait until the baby is born, stating that she doesn't want to get married while pregnant, which was all because of Alice.

Bella would have married me any day. Whatever! Can't we just get the papers, get married at City Hall? After the baby is born, we can have a huge wedding; invite all of New York for all I care. Why was it so important to me? I have no idea, but I keep smiling anyway.

"_Baby, baby…the stars are shinin' for you_. _And just like me, I'm sure that they adore you!_

_Baby, baby…go walkin' through the forest_. _The birds above a-singin' you a chorus…_

_Stop for a minute_! _Baby, they're so glad you're mine, oh yeah_. _And ever since the day_…_You put my heart in motion_, _Baby, I realize that there's_—_Just no getting over you." _ I sang to myself as I lathered up in the shower.

Shit. What are the rest of the words? I shrugged to myself and repeated the chorus.

"_And ever since the day you put my heart in motion_. _Baby, I realize_…_There's no getting over you_."

"EDWARD! Stop singing that fucking song!" Bella shouted as she burst into the bathroom. I pulled the shower curtain back to gaze at my beauty. At four months pregnant, my beautiful fiancée was beginning to show, just a little. With her small frame,_ my_ baby really stuck out.

_Bow-chika-wow-wow._

She looked absolutely adorable. And I don't know if it's the small bump itself, or the fact that it is my child within her, but Goddamn, she's even more irresistible than she was before. Sexier even.

_Damn you, woman! She melts us into a puddle of goo with a lonely erection standing tall. _

Yeah, the voice stays with me now, only it sounds like an angry Stewie from _Family Guy_.

"You have to hurry. We're going to be late." Even though I was wet and she was fully clothed, I pulled her to me. "Edward," she giggled, but didn't push me away as I assaulted her jaw and neck with kisses, wrapping my arms around her, while I swayed us from side-to-side.

"When you came in the air went out…" I crooned. "And every shadow...filled up with doubt," I whispered in her ear, earning a shudder. "I don't know who you think you are, but before this night is through," I bit down on her neck; she squealed, "I wanna do bad things with you…" I chuckled against her skin.

"Edward," she giggled again, this time pushing me away. "Now I'm all wet." She gasped, looking down to her damp clothing.

"I bet you are. Why don't you strip, so I can do something about it?" I smirked. She shook her head no and grabbed a towel. _Burn!_

"We have to hurry. We promised your dad we'd be there by three," she sighed as she left the bathroom.

Thanksgiving Day: Secular holiday, celebrated by having a huge family dinner on the fourth Thursday in November. Pilgrims, Native Americans, corn, turkey, and giving thanks. Blah.

Also, it's a holiday that I have not celebrated in years. Last year, Bella and I ate frozen pizzas and worked. I think my father was supposed to be at a conference. Now that I think about it, what conferences are held during a holiday weekend? He was probably in Connecticut fucking Esme.

Esme was making this huge feast today. And since our family is not large—there's only four of us—all of my interns will be there. Well, they're residents now. My _friends_ will be there.

Once again, they can't all go home. Except Alice's parents are flying in tomorrow from Florida, where they retired to. Also, Jasper's mom was also flying in from Texas tomorrow too, for the week—she had gone home once they found a nanny. Jasper says that his mother will drop everything for little JJ, though.

Random thought, but I wonder if Jacob will be offended or doesn't celebrate? Fuck it. He's coming anyway.

All of them passed the test. My Bella, just like me, scoring the highest this year. I was so proud of her. I'm still proud of her. Being first year residents, they're still under my wing for another year.

Starting in January, I will be a fellow, an attending general surgeon on staff at NYU. My father offered that as of January, he'll assign my residents to another resident. I told him not to bother. I liked the company. I was going to miss being a resident. I'll still teach while being a fellow—it is a teaching hospital after all, but I will still miss being surrounded by my friends daily, surrounded by Bella.

Our child is due in May. I couldn't wait for that either. It still doesn't seem real—all of it. Everything. In a little over a year, I got everything I could ever hope for in Bella. And all the things I never knew to ask for, in our child.

Since little JJ was born, I yearned for a child to call my own. I knew one day that I would have children, despite what my past qualms were, later in life. All the problems I had with being a father back then were with the mother, Tanya.

I knew I wanted Bella to be the mother of my children—again, someday. That day came sooner rather than later. Still, I couldn't be happier. Okay, I'm lying. As soon as JJ was born, I wanted to flush Bella's birth control down the toilet. There, I'm being honest.

Bella and Alice, when they're not at the hospital, are joined at the hip.

_Some things never change._

Although, JJ has now joined the equation. Alice is teaching Bella how to be a mom. It's an odd concept, because I know that Bella will be a fantastic mother. She doesn't think so and worries about that constantly, all the self-doubt, but she's nurturing and caring, and that comes to her naturally. They also squeal and hope for a girl, so that our baby girl and JJ can grow up and get married. Bella and Alice have both of their lives mapped out.

It's almost time for that revealing ultrasound. However, Bella doesn't want to know. Kidding around with Alice aside, she wants to be surprised. Because, in life, how many big surprises like that do you get? Collectively, we are hoping for a healthy baby. Period. Boy or girl.

Bella doesn't like surprises, but this one she wants. And I, well, I'm anxious to find out. I'm kind of hoping for a boy, which wouldn't surprise me. My family is filled with boys; everyone has one, but that doesn't mean I see any of them.

All my cousins and extended family on my mother's side, live in Chicago, where she was originally from. My father's family only consist of his parents. Bella's family is also filled with boys, making her the one anomaly. We'll see.

We'll see if I can persuade her.

I mean, seriously. We're both physicians. We'll both be intuitive and look closely. I bet we won't be able to control ourselves. We can both read sonograms, so how is that going to work? I'll definitely know if I see a little dick.

"How long does it take to wash your ass!" My shrieking demon shouted.

I knew I'd still love her anyway. Her hormonal surges were giving me emotional whiplash, but I think I'm getting used to it. I started to make her feel bad at first, playing the victim. All that led to was her in tears and me soothing her, and then subsequently me feeling like a douche bag. I basically ignore her now. It's not constant, she just snaps at me every once in a while.

"I'm coming…I'm coming." I grumbled and shut off the water.

Last night, on our way home from the hospital, Bella spotted the Thanksgiving Day Eve celebration—the one that I have grown accustomed to over the years. Living just a few blocks from the American Museum of Natural History, I see it every year.

Her eyes were bright and amused as she watched the Thanksgiving Day floats for the Macy's Parade being inflated. I went to a store nearby and bought us some hot chocolate. We watched for a while and as soon as an M&M was being blown up, Bella squealed and sent me back to the store for a bag of M&M's.

She said that she just had to have them. Who was I to argue? A flicker of agitation surged through me when I brought her the M&M's and she sent me back to the store, because they weren't the peanut kind. What am I, a mind reader?

Since she enjoyed watching the floats so much, I asked Bella if maybe she wanted to watch the parade today, live. She said no, all those people crammed together, and it would be cold; she shuddered at the thought.

Bella also spent the rest of the evening and this morning baking pies. Esme gave her multiple recipes for the same mouth-watering pies we had last Christmas. Esme was cooking everything else, so Bella quickly agreed. The apartment still smells amazing. My baby can bake.

Bella fell out cold last night, after our naughty nightly activities. She tires quickly nowadays, but ironically perks up whenever my dick is involved. No complaints there.

_None here either. _

With her sound asleep, I tried sneaking into the kitchen in the middle of the night. I think her cravings are rubbing off on me already—if that's possible. I just had to have a piece of that pumpkin pie she made. _No dice!_

She caught me. I barely had the Saran-wrapped pie dish out of the fridge, when I felt her presence behind me. I thought she was going to murder me. She didn't.

Bella simply reached into the kitchen cabinet and slapped a Yodel into my chest, before she drowsily walked back into the bedroom. I shrugged and ate the Yodel, all while wondering how the hell she woke up? Bella will definitely be a good mom.

I obviously can't get away with shit.

**/=/=/=/=/=/**

Dinner was amazing. Esme really outdid herself. We went around the table, saying our thanks. It was no surprise what I was thankful for; however, I was a little surprised by Esme. She became choked up and thanked Bella for making our family bigger. Bella returned the sentiment, getting choked up as well, which is also an easy feat.

That display of emotion ultimately delayed dinner. It took some coercion, my father rubbing Esme's back, speaking to her softly. Meanwhile, all I had to do was mention that the food was getting cold.

Bella composed herself quickly and took her seat, gripping her fork tightly, waiting to dig in. That's a Bella thing, not a pregnancy thing. Although she doesn't eat much and can be picky, the woman loves food. She's stated many times to me that Thanksgiving food is her favorite.

The company was great, too. I got to watch as little JJ had his first taste of real food. It was only mashed potatoes, but he loved them, whining when Jasper couldn't get them in his mouth fast enough. The women all spoke enthusiastically about Alice and Jasper's upcoming wedding next weekend. Jasper and I both raised an eyebrow when they started to talk about the bachelorette party that was to take place this Saturday. Apparently, there will be strippers.

It really didn't surprise me. My pervy fiancée, the maid of honor or MOH as Alice likes to call her, is throwing it at our apartment. Which means that I will have to make myself scarce. Jasper and Alice recently hired a nanny, who will be watching JJ, so I, as the best man, was supposed to come up with something huge.

What I have planned isn't huge, though I hope Jasper isn't disappointed. I reserved the V.I.P. room of a strip club called Privilege located in Chelsea. It was a little pricey. I went for the Bachelor Party Special, which will dedicate three girls to us and open bar for all.

There weren't that many guests. I knew most of them. Plus, Jasper informed me earlier that Mike Newton was in town, visiting his parents for the holiday. He invited him. I really shouldn't have ill feelings against Mike. I won. Bella is my fiancée. She's pregnant with my baby, and she's crazy about me.

I smiled and turned to look at her.

Wow, she's still eating? Where does she put it? Besides the bump, there's really not much else, yet anyway. Did I mention how adorable she is? I tilted my head toward her, kissing her hair. She smiled back and went to feed me some turkey skin. I shook my head no, which is unheard of. I mean, come on, it's fucking turkey skin, but I'm really full.

"I can't-" Patting my stomach, I sighed. I was really stuffed. Not as much as I used to stuff myself at holiday dinners like these as a teenager, but enough to where I actually felt like loosening my belt buckle. Don't get me wrong; I still had room for pie. There's always room for pie.

"Okay, a patient told me a joke the other day. Anyone want to hear it?" Emmett laughed.

"Is it appropriate to be said at the dinner table?" Rosalie asked, and she had her hand half-raised, ready to smack him.

"I promise; it's good."

Rosalie put her hand down.

"There's these two hookers on a street corner...Ow-" Rosalie got a smack in before the punch, and we all started to laugh.

"Go on-" I encouraged.

He turned to look at Rose and back to me. "One says, 'I think it'll be a good night tonight. I smell cock in the air'. The other says, 'Yeah sorry... I just burped'." He started to laugh boisterously at his own joke, and we all joined him.

"So, that's what that smell was," Jasper waved his hand in the air, "-when you belched earlier?" The table erupted, laughing louder than before. Emmett pouted, but started to laugh again.

Amidst the chuckles, Jacob demanded our attention, via clanking his butter knife against his wine glass. We all composed ourselves and turned our attention to him.

"We have an announcement to make before we head out." Jacob stared lovingly to Carmen. They were having dinner with us and going to her parents for dessert. "I asked Carmen to marry me and she said yes-" Before he finished his sentence, all the females at the table let out squeals of excitement.

"Oh-" I turned my gaze back to Bella, who was fanning her face as the tears started. "I'm so happy-" She sobbed. Damn. She was really sobbing. I rubbed circles into her back. Happy, sad, you name it, she gets choked up easily.

_Hey, it's better than her screaming at us_.

Can I get an Amen?

"Edward?" Jacob asked. I looked to him. "We're not doing anything big, just going to the court house later this week. Would you do me the honor of being my best man?" He smiled. I reached across the table and shook his hand.

"Of course-" Wow, I'll be best man twice this week.

"Yeah!" Jasper shouted. "We can have a double bachelor party. It will be off the hook!" He gave Jacob a fist pound. Off the hook? Fine choice of words. I chuckled to myself.

"Absolutely not!" Alice shouted. We all turned to her. "Get married next week. You guys are stealing my thunder-"

"Alice," Bella cut her off, "I'm sure they don't mean-"

"No!" Alice huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ali-" Jacob turned to her, "We're not stealing anything from you. We just want to get married," Jacob sighed.

"I think we should leave." Carmen tugged on Jacob's sleeve.

"Yeah…I think you should!" Alice said snidely.

"Alice," Bella chastised again.

"No, Bella. They should go. They have a wedding to plan after all!" Alice shouted.

"Listen, you…" Carmen started. "Jake and me getting married has nothing to do with you or _your_ wedding!" she screamed.

"Oh, yeah. Well, why does it have to be this week, huh?" Alice shouted back.

"We just want to get married!" Carmen shot back.

"My wedding has been planned for months. For months!" It was like a tennis match; we all kept looking to each of them as they argued.

Alice and Carmen continued to shout back and forth. Soon, the insults started and everyone groaned, slumping back in their chairs. My father looked pissed. He was going to blow soon. I hope he will put a stop to this.

What does a man have to do to get some fucking pie?

"Now _this_ is Thanksgiving," Bella whispered in my ear. "We should get a camcorder," she snickered. "When Bridezillas attack!" She made claws out of her hands, widening her eyes. "Rawr!"

"You're too fucking cute." I chuckled, nuzzling my nose against her cheek.

Bella leaned in closer, bringing her voice lower. "Fifty bucks says Jacob gets cold feet. And there's no wedding."

I leaned away from her. "You're on." We shook on it, and then turned back to the shouting match.

"When did you propose?" Alice turned to Jacob. "She probably wants to do it this week, so you don't back out-"

Jacob rose from his chair, looking down at Alice. "That's bullshit. I love Carmen. I'll marry her next month, next year-"

Jasper stood up, straightening to his full height to look Jacob in the eyes. "Don't you raise your voice to her!" Jasper shouted.

"I was just trying to explain-" Jacob started.

"He's never going to go through with it," Alice laughed, looking at Carmen. Now she was just being plain mean.

"Jake loves me-" Carmen shouted.

"He _loves_ Bella!" Alice shouted, pointing in our direction.

The whole room went quiet. You could have heard a pin drop. Carmen stared at Jacob, as did the rest of us.

_Come on, dumbass. Deny it._

We were all waiting for him to reply to that accusation. He stood there quietly, until Carmen grabbed her coat and stormed away. Then Jacob ran after her.

"What the hell was that, Ali?" Bella shouted.

"I was just stating a fact-"

"No, you were being really petty. What has gotten into you? Did it ever occur to you that they don't come from wealthy families like you and Jasper?"

"Shhhh-" I tried to soothe her, rubbing her back.

She just kept going. "That maybe, they were being spontaneous and romantic, doing what_ they could_ to make it special—for them, not you. No! That didn't occur to you. 'Cause all you think about is yourself!" Bella ranted.

Again, the room went quiet.

"Love, relax," I whispered in her ear. She leaned her head away from me.

"I didn't think-" Alice started.

"They probably wouldn't have gotten married anyway, but did you have to be the catalyst that made it so? Better yet, did you have to drag me into it?"

"Bella," Esme interrupted her, "you need to relax. You getting upset like that is no good for the baby."

Bella huffed a response. Esme was right. Bella's face was scarlet. She was legitimately angry, not like the little fits she has with me, she was really upset. Her blood pressure is probably through the roof.

"Who do I have to blow to get some fucking pie around here?" my father asked.

"Carlisle!" Esme gasped.

I smiled and sat back. Great minds think alike.

"Oh, right. The pie," Bella said, standing up.

"Sit!" Esme demanded. "Alice will help me." She gave a stern look to Alice. "I'll make you some tea," Esme said to Bella.

Alice stood up with her shoulders hunched, head down, and followed Esme into the kitchen. She was going to get it. When Momma Esme says come or go, you come or go. That woman was made to be a mother. It's sad she will never get the chance, but she'll be a fuck-awesome grandma. She also takes care of all of us. So in a way, she has like eight children, including my father.

"You okay?" I asked Bella.

She turned to me and smiled, nodding her head yes. It wasn't a Bella smile.

"Don't worry about Jake and Carm. I'm sure once Jake clears it up, they'll be fine." I grasped her hand and placed a kiss in her palm.

Suddenly, Bella gasped and placed a hand on her stomach. I rapidly stood out of my chair, making it fall behind me.

"What is it?" I worriedly asked, kneeling next to her.

She smiled, a real Bella smile, and shook her head.

"Bella, what's wrong?" my father asked, panicked.

"Fuck! Carmen just left," Emmett shouted.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked. The three of them frantically stood up as well.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Bella giggled. "Can you feel this?" she asked, taking my hand and placing it on her abdomen. "It's like a fluttering-" I shook my head no. I couldn't feel it. "Wait for it." Sure enough, I soon felt movement under my hand. It was faint, but it was there.

"It's too early for the baby to be kicking. I bet it's just gas." Emmett chuckled, taking his seat.

"I think I know the difference," Bella retorted.

"Yeah right...Ow!" Rosalie got him again.

"Thanks," I told her.

"Bella has a small frame and not much abdominal fat. It doesn't surprise me that she can feel it so soon." My father brought medicine to the table. "May I?" he asked, pointing.

"Of course." Bella blushed and sat back. My father's hand replaced mine.

"I can feel it." He smiled widely. "It's not much – wow - my grandson is going to be a soccer player…" He chuckled. "If he's starting so soon…"

"Or granddaughter. He or she can be the next karate kid," Bella giggled.

"Isn't it amazing?" Jasper asked me, while rocking JJ in his arms.

"It is," I admitted, turning to Bella and placing a kiss in her hair.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The next day at the hospital, it was relatively slow. We all spent the day in the emergency room just waiting for a surgery. I was, too; it was so boring. I felt like a cut-happy intern. Jacob wouldn't talk to any of us. Unless spoken to, he was quiet. Though, I did see him and Carm eating lunch together. Hopefully, everything worked out last night.

I breathed a sigh of relief when it was time to go home. Little did I know that both Rosalie and Emmett were coming over. Bella enlisted both of their help to decorate for the bachelorette party tomorrow.

Bella and Rosalie made gift baskets, set up the various games they had planned, and wrapped a whole mess of small gifts for a grab bag thing.

Emmett and I did the real work. We moved the living room furniture around to wherever Bella wanted it. We moved the couch like five fucking times, until Bella and Rose decided it looked best where it was originally. Then we hung streamers, penis streamers. We decorated our living room until there were literally penises everywhere.

When Bella brought out a cardboard cutout of Jasper, which she said was hidden in the hall closet for a week and I didn't even notice, we were all bent over in hysterics. This was Bella and Rose's gift to Alice. The cardboard cutout of Jasper wasn't funny. Though it was a little weird. The funny part was when Bella brought out a cardboard mallet. It was a game: Pin the mallet on Jasper.

Finally, at around eleven, our guests left.

"Thank you for helping us," Bella said, nestling into my side on the couch. I put my arm around her.

"No big deal." I stopped talking when I felt Bella's hand creep over onto my lap, ghosting its way to my crotch. .

"I have a surprise for you…" she sang in my ear. I cleared my throat, removing her hand. If she wanted to have a conversation, the hand had to go.

"Is it a cardboard cutout of you that I can dry hump when you're in untouchable mode?" I chuckled. Bella giggled and playfully slapped my arm before she stood up from the couch.

"Come on." She tugged my hands and led me into the kitchen, where she went into the fridge, digging out a pie dish which was hidden where I couldn't see. I groaned.

"I purposely forgot one here, just for you." She smiled up at me. I widened my arms to embrace her. She's just so fucking thoughtful, I am one lucky guy.

"Thank you," I said softly in her hair.

She leaned away from me, smiling. "You're welcome."

"Can we eat it now?" I asked excitedly. She nodded, turning away from me to grab some plates and eating utensils. I went back into the fridge.

"No whipped cream?" I asked. We bought like five cans to go with the pies for Thanksgiving. Surely, she left one behind.

"Uh, um." Bella blushed and I raised an eyebrow. "I used the last of it the other night."

I grinned. Bella, with her obsession for teen movies, made me sit through _Varsity Blues_.

After the movie was over, Bella came to bed wearing a bikini made of whipped cream. It was so erotic, and I lapped that shit up, licking her clean. However, when it came time to sleep, we both had a hard time.

Since we showered afterward, we didn't think to change the sheets that were sticky. Both of us, being lazy fuckers, tossed and turned for nearly an hour, until we just decided to give in and change the sheets.

"I'd rather see you wearing it than the pie any day," I admitted through a chuckle. Bella nodded, grinning widely, turning back to the counter.

"Hey, Edward," she said, stilling her hands, which were about to cut the pie.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking toward her.

"Have you ever seen that movie _American Pie_?"

/=/=/=/=/=/

The limo that I rented started to pick up the "elite" bachelor party guests from uptown, making its way down. Jasper and my father came by at around five to pick me up, and to drop off Alice and Esme. They called my cell and I waited downstairs for them.

Some of the bachelorette party guests were already at our place. I don't know if they thought I was the entertainment, but I felt uncomfortable having all those women eye-fuck me, even Alice's mother and Mrs. Whitlock. I knew Mrs. Whitlock. She always looks at me like that, like I'm something to eat, so I was used to it.

Mrs. Brandon, while introducing herself, took every opportunity to touch me. She would laugh and lightly touch my arm. Mind you, nothing I said was funny.

Bella thought my uneasiness was hysterical. She gave my ass a slap, while the other woman started whistling and catcalling. Even Rosalie gave my ass a light tap. I felt like a cheap piece of meat. So waiting downstairs was the solution to my problem.

"Make sure he behaves!" Alice waved her finger at me, as she was passing by.

"Come on, darlin'. You know I will!" Jasper shouted out of the sunroof.

"We have another stop to make. Hurry up!" my father shouted, opening the car door.

"Have fun," I told Alice and hurriedly entered the limo.

Closing the door, I watched as my father stood up, sticking his torso out of the sunroof.

"Make sure she behaves, too. Don't let her fool you. She's a wild one," he said to Alice, referring to Esme.

"Oh, stop it, you," Esme laughed and entered my apartment building with her arm around Alice.

As we were pulling away, Jasper grabbed a bottle of champagne and proceeded to pour the three of us glasses.

"To marriage!" Jasper shouted, drinking the champagne in one gulp. Reluctantly, I did the same. I felt bad drinking, considering that Bella couldn't. She pouted earlier this morning as she was setting up the various liquors. I wanted to make her feel better and told her that I wouldn't drink tonight. She told me that I was being silly and to have a good time, to have drinks for the both of us. Still, I felt guilty.

"Who do we have left to pick up?" I asked.

"Emmett." Jasper shrugged. Huh?

"Only McCarty? What about Jacob?" I asked.

Jasper frowned and poured himself another glass of champagne. "He's not coming-"

"Why not?" I cut him off, holding out my glass for more champagne.

"That shit at Thanksgiving. We talked and..." Jasper trailed off. I looked to him confused.

"What did he say?" Maybe I should call him? Ask him to come.

"Nothing particular. Besides, Carmen has some reservations when it comes to strip clubs or some shit." He stopped talking and grabbed his cell, which was beeping. "Newton is going to be late. He's going to meet us at the club."

I shrugged, not giving a shit if he came at all.

We picked up Emmett and continued to a small bistro across the street from the club, meeting up with the rest of the party guests. Dinner was fun. Halfway through, my father and I exchanged a wary glance when a few guys started to harass our waitress—our very young waitress, who didn't even look old enough to drink the beverages that she was serving. It was uncalled for and highly unnecessary.

Especially since, not only were we adult males who should know better, we were all physicians, not a bunch of horny pre-pubescent teenagers. My father politely asked them to stop and they did. Even outside the hospital, if the chief says jump, you ask, "how high?" But our rowdy group was not deterred in the slightest, anxiously waiting for the real festivities to begin.

When I paid the check, the waitress blushed and continued to pass Jasper her phone number. Jasper stared at the piece of paper wide-eyed, as our server walked away.

"Don't even think about it." I snatched it away from him.

"I wasn't—I swear. Just surprised is all." He defended.

"Come on guys. There are women across the street waiting to give us a show!" Emmett shouted, practically skipping toward the exit.

"He's right, son." My father raised a conspiratorial eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, taking the receipt and change, stuffing them into my pocket, as I followed them out.

Upon entering the club, the manager quickly sought me out. We met a week ago when I was arranging this get-together. He informed me that instead of the three girls we were promised, he could only give us two. I shrugged. There was only like ten of us, including Jasper. How many did we really need?

He continued to apologize profusely. And I assured him that it was no big deal. However, taking a glance around, there must be at least thirty scantily-clad women traipsing around the club. Emmett saw this too and also heard our conversation. He asked the manager if he could just give us one of them, jerking his thumb towards a few women.

The manager explained that only a set few are comfortable doing private parties.

Soon, we were escorted to the private V.I.P. lounge, which had a huge neon lighted sign that said "The Privileged." As we walked through the French doors, I was quiet, while the rest hooted and hollered excitedly, even my father. They were all pretty drunk already, because none of them held back during dinner. I did, but I'll admit that I do need to loosen up. A few more drinks won't hurt.

The lounge wasn't very big. It was dimly lit with a small stage. There were a few red velvet couches surrounding the stage and a small bar toward the right of it. And last but not least, a chair smack dab in the middle for Jasper right in front of the stage.

Our bartender was a big dude. I think he was there for security reasons, as well. He poured us all shots and pointed to the numerous signs, reminding us to "Keep your hands to yourself."

Since shots seemed like the drink of the night, the bartender took it upon himself to line up a few bottles for our disposal, along with a few pitchers of water. Jasper and I kept the Grey Goose bottle near us. Everyone else was downing the Patron, except my father, who insisted on drinking Johnny Walker Black. All in all, I was content with amount spent so far. I insisted on all top-shelf liquor. Jasper deserved the best.

We all downed a few more shots, when we heard the music begin. It wasn't a tune I recognized. Two women dressed as police officers walked out on stage, dancing along with the blaring techno beat. They were busty. One was a blond and the other a brunette. Sadly, when they turned, I noticed that they both had no asses. Poor girls. Not like my Bella, my Bella had a plump ass.

I love me some Bella boo-tay—preferably with pumpkin pie smeared on it. I smiled to myself.

The guys all went nuts, like they'd never seen tits before, again, even my father. I laughed and stood back with Jasper.

"Can you believe them?" I chuckled.

"No…but you have to admit, that does take some talent." Jasper pointed to the stage, where one of the girls was twirling around the pole, only to wrap her legs around the top, and let her torso hang loosely, while she grasped her breasts. I shook my head. The woman should have been a fucking acrobat.

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged.

Then I remembered something important. I asked the manager to have the girls dressed as nurses. It was supposed to be a joke to let Jasper remember his fond single memories of sleeping with damn near all the nurses. Whatever. Strippers are strippers, right?

"Good evening, gentlemen!"

We both turned our attention to the stage.

"This is Bambi." The brunette with the microphone pointed to the blond on the pole.

"Yeah! Bambi!" my father shouted.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"And I'm Barbie…Are you fellas ready for a good time?"

There was a chorus of shouted affirmations.

"Which one of you handsome men is the groom-to-be?"

I turned to Jasper, who gulped while everyone pointed to him.

"Well," Barbie sighed, walking off the stage in our direction.

"I need another shot," Jasper said, before he poured us both one.

Barbie slowly sauntered over to us, stopping about a foot in front of Jasper, who rapidly downed two shots and shivered, before turning his attention to her.

I followed his lead, taking two shots myself. Then poured myself a glass of water, needing to slow down if I was going to last a while. I haven't had an ounce of liquor since we found out Bella was expecting. Damn. I shouldn't be drinking at all, considering I already felt a little tipsy.

"The bride to be is one lucky lady!" she shouted into the mic, while trailing her hand along Jasper's chest. "Isn't she, Bambi?" Barbie turned back to the stage. Bambi walked quickly over to Barbie. Then they both grasped Jasper's hands and led him over to the chair in the center.

Jasper sat slumped in the chair, staring around wide-eyed. What was with him? I've been to these types of clubs with him before—while we were both married, I might add. It's not something I am proud of, but if you knew our wives at the time, you would understand. He was always just as enthusiastic as the rest of them—just happy looking and not touching. His facial expression was one of someone who was heading to a guillotine, not one who was about to get a lap dance by two women.

They both circled Jasper. Then the brunette started ghosting her hands along his face, neck, and shoulders. The blond straddled his lap, thrusting her hips in time with the music, which had changed to "Touch it" by Monifah.

We all started to cheer Jasper on. After a few minutes, he visibly relaxed, until the blond took his hands and placed them on her ass. His response was to close his eyes tightly, not remove his hands. I chuckled.

"Opeeen zur eyes, Zaspur!" Dr. Laurent shouted. What was his first name again? He and Jasper weren't even close. Why was he here? I had asked myself that before at the restaurant.

Jasper did open his eyes, jumping back when two huge breasts were in his line of sight. I laughed even harder.

"Come have a seat!" my father shouted over to me. I poured myself a glass of vodka, with a little water, and then sat next to my father to watch the show.

After Jasper's dance was over, the girls started to dance with each other, while we all watched and placed bills where we could. It was kind of hot.

They danced for a long time before Emmett, Garrett, and Benjamin started to whine. The girls weren't paying them enough attention. They all stared and begged them to continue dancing after both strippers started to make out with each other. I stared, too. I'm engaged, not dead.

"You have change for a fifty?" My father hollered. I nodded, handing him my wallet, too drunk to count out change, yet remembering that I had it. _Weird._

"Forget it," he said, tossing it back. "I think I want a lap dance." He smiled sheepishly, and then went into his own wallet. "I'll get you one too…which one do you want? I bet you want the brunette." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head no. "I'm good, Pops, but thanks anyway." I slurred, slumped in the couch.

"It's just a dance, loosen up." He nudged my shoulder, and then stood up. "Bambi, Barbie." He called them over like they were old friends. "My son-" he turned, pointing to me, "-the best man, will also be getting married soon." Everyone started clapping and whistling, while both women walked over to us, snatching the money out of my father's hand.

The blond got to me first, as the brunette aggressively pushed my father back down onto the couch.

"Congratulations," the blond giggled as she straddled my lap.

Having no idea now which one was Barbie and which was Bambi, I just nodded.

Even drunk, I knew exactly how Jasper felt. This felt wrong; having another woman touch me in ways only Bella should. I cleared my throat and continued to watch as she turned and rubbed her ass all over me. _Damn her, and damn my treacherous dick for responding._

"Isn't this great?" my father asked. I turned to him then, to watch him trail his nose along the woman's breasts, grasping her ass tightly to him. What. The. Fuck?

And what the fuck happened to that no touching rule? I cringed away and turned back to my stripper, when I felt my face whipped by her long hair. That shit kind of hurt. She started to thrash around on top of me. Was she having some sort of fit? I stared at the woman, my half-erection now gone. Thank God. Soon the dance was over, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I stumbled my way over to the bar. I needed another drink.

"This is great, Edward. Thank you." Jasper patted my back.

"Yeah, well…okay." I shrugged, taking another shot.

"Newton! It's about time you showed up," Jasper shouted, I turned and saw him hug Mike Newton. Of course, after his hug, Mike came over to me.

"Hey, Edward."

I shook his hand and gave him a curt nod.

"How's Bella?" he asked. Why was I surprised that that was the first thing he asked? I'm fine, by the way.

"Pregnant!" I shouted and smiled widely.

His face paled. "You didn't waste much time did you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nothing." He shrugged, pouring himself a shot. "Just that most men leave hickeys when they want to mark their territory. You, on the other hand…" He downed the shot and poured himself another. I grabbed it and drank it myself. He sighed and grabbed another shot glass.

"Me, on the other hand, what?" I was curious now as to what this dumb fuck might say to me.

"You had to go to the extreme. What'd you do, poke holes in the condoms?" He chuckled, while I balled my hands into fists. "You had to make sure she was yours forever. I knew you were desperate for her, but..." he sighed. "Great plan." He gave my shoulder a slight squeeze.

I shrugged him off. "For your information, asshole, it wasn't planned. We've been engaged since July—not that it's any of your business."

He turned to me smiling. "Like I said, marking your territory. Why didn't you just whip out your dick and piss on her—"

I cut him off with my fist. It landed right on his jaw. He stumbled and came back at me, tackling me to the ground. I blocked him from landing a few in my face, and then he was gone. Quickly, I stood up and saw that Emmett and Jasper were holding him back.

God, I wished they'd let him go.

"Are you two going to play nice, or do I have to call the cops?" the bartender shouted between us. Both Mike and I nodded. They let Mike go, and we went our separate ways.

"What is wrong with you?" Jasper asked.

"He was talking shit…" I slurred a little.

"Well, lay off the alcohol. You've had enough." He nearly shouted, walking away from me. I should have done the same, walk away, join my father and the rest of them who were ogling the topless dancer.

The blond had disappeared, suddenly.

Curious, I took a look around. I paid for three, dammit, and now we're down to one? Whatever.

Instead, I went back to the bar for another drink.

"Last one!" The bartender shouted. "I'm cutting you off." He took the nearly empty bottle of Grey Goose, placing it back behind the bar. When he wasn't looking, I stuck my tongue out at him. Bella is rubbing off on me.

"Edward! Get the fuck over here!" My father hollered.

With my head hung low, I stumbled over to him.

"I just heard you punched Newton?" I looked to him, surprised. I thought everyone saw. Then again, my father had his eyes trained on the topless brunette who seems to keep coming for him.

"Yeah," I said, plopping down next to him.

"Good. I hate that fucking guy," he laughed.

I joined him. "When Bella dated him, she thought he was so nice and shit. He's not. You know this…I know this." I grumbled, waving a hand between us.

"I thought they were only friends?" he asked, while he placed a bill into a G-string.

"They were…" I trailed off.

I watched as Collin and Brady—two vascular surgeons who I have worked with on occasion—came over to join my father and me.

"You okay, Ed?" Collin nudged my knee. "You're lucky. Newton is a good fighter."

I snorted.

"What did Newton say to you anyway?" Brady asked. "He's a cool guy. You shouldn't have punched him—" Brady continued.

I ignored that last sentiment and answered his question. "Nothing worth mentioning again."

"Ay -eard zee was zalking ebout Bella." Dr. Laurent piped in, while tucking in his shirt. Where the hell did he come from anyway? And how the fuck do patients understand him?

"Hey, what's your first name?" I asked.

"Jean-Pierre," he said as he walked away, with Collin and Brady on his tail.

"Can that _be_ anymore French?" I scoffed.

"Word up, homeskillet!" Emmett gave me a fist pound and eased his way between my father and me. "Besides, this is America. Speak English," Emmett laughed.

"And 'word up, homeskillet' is English?" my father asked.

Emmett didn't reply to that. "So what did Newton say?" he asked me.

I shrugged again, not wanting to repeat what he'd said. He wasn't actually talking about Bella, but me. What he said couldn't be further from the truth. Although, I guess she is mine now. Bella's always been mine. She's crazy about me. I smiled again.

"I'm going to the bar. I'll get you some water," Dad said. I rolled my eyes at him. The scuffle with Mike had sobered me up.

A little.

"I was just telling Edward how he didn't waste much time getting Swan pregnant." Mike took a seat across from us. I gave him a murderous glare, willing him to shut his mouth.

"What's it to you?" Emmett asked in a tone that was malicious enough for the both of us.

"Don't mouth off, McCarty. I still can't believe you passed your boards." Newton chuckled. That's right; he used to be Emmett's resident.

"He didn't have the right teacher." I smiled widely. "He's a fantastic doctor-" I paused for dramatic effect, "Now." I smiled again.

"Can't we all just get along?" Jasper shouted and sat next to Mike. "The hostility is so thick—I can feel it. Let's just watch the girls." He patted Mike on the back.

"Flat-ass girls," I mumbled, noticing the blond was back.

"I was thinking the same thing," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, you're used to something a little more round, plump," Mike laughed. "Swan's got a nice ass. Man, I wish I'd tapped that when I had the chance—"

"Dude!" Jasper shouted, turning to punch him in the arm.

That wasn't enough and it was too late. I flew off that fucking couch, right onto Mike. The force, in which I plowed into him with, made the couch flip backward.

**~~~Emmett~~~**

"Yo, get Cullen off of him-" Collin shouted to me. I shook my head no and turned back to the fight. Edward had the upper hand, repeatedly punching Newt in the face. That fucking douche bag. He deserves it.

"What do you mean, no?" Collin shouted and walked over, trying to yank Edward off Newt.

I laughed, because he couldn't do it by himself and enlisted the help of Brady. They both picked Edward off Newt, while Newton took advantage, punching Edward in the face a few times. They held Edward back, letting Newton do that. I couldn't believe my very eyes.

"Oh, hell naw!" Jasper shouted. I followed Jasper's lead. He took on Brady and I took on Collin, letting Edward get back to beating Newton.

Collin turned to me, surprised.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked.

"Mike's my friend-"

"And Edward's mine," I said before I popped him one in the nose, making him tumble to the ground. I looked to Jasper, who had Brady by the neck against the wall. Then to Edward, who was continuing to pummel Newton. Then I cupped my jaw. Fucking Collin got me.

I stormed him with my shoulder, knocking him down onto the ground.

**~~~Barbie~~~**

It never fails. Get a bunch of males together, throw in some booze, and all hell breaks loose. It happens all the time—mostly during these private parties. That's why most of the dancers don't like to do them.

"Joey, call the cops!" I shouted. Bambi let out a horrified scream, as one of the guys bumped into her. She quickly came to my side behind the bar.

"Is that really necessary?" The good-looking older dude, who denied the blowjob I offered, asked. It wasn't for the money. This guy is hot. He's one of the noble ones. Then again, he wasn't so noble when he was muffling his face between my breasts.

"I already called them!" Joey shouted to him and turned to look at us. "They should be here by now, actually."

I shrugged and turned back to the old dude. He's sexy, classy too.

"Hey," Bambi nudged my shoulder, "at least we made some good money. I think they're all doctors or something. That's what I heard anyway." She shrugged.

"I'll give each of you a grand if you call the cops back and say it was a false alarm…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Please, it's bad publicity-"

"What are you, a fucking diplomat?" Joey asked.

"No. My name is Carlisle." He reached out and shook Joey's hand.

"I cont bezeeve diss." French fry scoffed. Bambi smiled widely at him. They disappeared not too long ago for a few minutes. I guess he's not as noble as this Carlisle.

"So can you call them back?" Carlisle asked.

I was about to plead with Joey, when a bunch of police officers stormed into the lounge.

**~~~Edward~~~**

"Jasper," I sighed. "Man, I am so fucking sorry." I apologized.

The both of us were handcuffed and in the back of a squad car. Thankfully, only the six of us in the fight were arrested. My father promised to meet us at the station with bail money, I hope. He did scream at me and actually popped me one in the jaw while I was handcuffed.

Dad, he can only take so much crazy before he explodes. I know this, and I deserved the punch. The cops looked the other way when he did it, because he stated that he was knocking some sense into me. And that he is my father.

My father continued to scream at me, telling me that I should rot in a cell for the night. That didn't bother me. When he muttered the next line, I gulped. "Don't worry. I'll call Bella for you."

I am so fucked, but maybe not. Maybe if I tell her that I was defending her honor, she'll get all hot and bothered like in Forks. I know my dad will show up and bail us out. So, there should be nothing to worry about.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jasper laughed. I looked to him surprised. "Best fucking bachelor party ever. I'd hug you right now if I could."

I shook my head, grinning. "You're serious?" I asked.

"Fuck, yes, I had a blast. It's probably going to be awkward though…on Monday, having to face both Collin and Brady. Fuck it." He shrugged. "I haven't been in a fight… in years."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," I laughed, as we pulled up to the station.

"Mike deserved it, though. What was up with him?" he asked.

"He asked how Bella was and my reply was simply, pregnant."

Jasper nodded.

"Then he goaded me, about how I trapped her. So, I fucked him up," I laughed.

"Need I remind you two of your Miranda Rights? Yous are not alone in this car. Anything you say will be used against you!" Sergeant Dick in the passenger seat shouted.

I rolled my eyes and slumped back.

"Yeah, well, Collin and Brady shouldn't have held you back to let Mike get a few in. That was just wrong-" Jasper shook his head.

"Quiet!" Sergeant Dick hissed.

Both Jasper and I shook silently with laughter. I'm guessing we were still a little intoxicated. We continued to laugh as the officers pulled us out of the car. We laughed harder watching Emmett and Collin get taken out of another squad car, and then turned our attention to Brady and Mike, who actually looked a little teary-eyed.

"This is funny to you?" Dick asked, yanking my hands back. I hissed in annoyance as the cuffs dug into my wrists, but shrugged it off and continued to smile. "It's funny?" he asked again.

"Oh, fuck you," I replied. Jasper could barely walk, he was laughing so hard.

Dick didn't find it funny. "I am an officer of the law-"

"Could have fooled me," Jasper laughed.

All the officers brought us inside.

Stupidly, they piled us all into the same cell.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Next chapter will have a slight overlap in time. After all, you do want to attend the bachelorette party and see the aftermath, right?**

**Leave me your thoughts!**

**Thanks again! I've been a bad author—a bad busy author—who hasn't had time for review replies. I apologize, but please know that every review is deeply appreciated! Love you guys**!

**Crap! I forgot to write a disclaimer for the songs used in this chapter. The song Edward sings in the beginning are: "baby, baby" by Amy Grant. And then "Bad Things" the theme from TrueBlood by Jace Everett. I obviously do not own them**

**:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 26**

The bachelorette party is modeled after the bachelor party, which historically is a dinner given by the bridegroom to his friends shortly before his wedding. Despite the male equivalent's reputation as, "a sodden farewell to bachelor days" or "an evening of debauchery", a bachelorette's party is a normal party, given in honor of the bride-to-be, in a style that is common to that social circle.

_Common to our social circle?_ Yeah, right.

At first it was like that. We all paired up and made toilet paper wedding gowns. We played bingo while Alice opened up all her gifts, and the people who won were able to pick out a gift from the grab bag.

Pin the Mallet on Jasper was fun. Alice, Rosalie, and I didn't even come close. Mrs. Whitlock, who insisted I call her Claire, won that game. She knew where her son's dick was, even while blindfolded. _Weird. _But Alice loved it, which was our intention.

Esme, Claire, and Maggie, Alice's mom, were the most raucous of the bunch. They really knew how to party. They didn't bat an eyelash or blush while Rhonda—the woman who I hired to do a sex toy demonstration—was showing off the different toys.

Esme even purchased a huge black dildo.

When I looked to her, surprised, she turned to me smiling with her simple reply, "I have a smaller one at home, but Carlisle really wanted me to get a bigger one. He loves watching me play with it."

_Gag!_

Did I really need to know that?

_Nope._

I can't wait to tell Edward.

When Claire and Maggie started to go over the pros and cons of anal beads, I had to walk away. Both Rosalie and Alice followed. We went into the kitchen, where all three of us doubled over in laughter.

Alice didn't invite that many people from the hospital. Believe it or not, she only invited Dr. Weber and Leah. The other guests consisted of a few women who Alice went to college with—all of whom she barely spoke to. The three of us, including the pervy mom squad, sort of banded together.

"Bella-" I turned to look at Esme, "I hope you don't mind, but I bought a little something for you."

_Oh,_ _fuck_.

I recognized the bag she just handed me. It was one of those hot pink plastic bags that Rhonda had with her.

"Thank you." I took the bag from her and embraced her in a hug.

"Edward is going to love it. Just surprise him one night, let him watch you play with it."

I snorted.

Mutual masturbation is not something we're strangers to. We just never use props. Food doesn't count.

"I'm sure he will," Rose laughed before she snatched the bag away from me. She proceeded to pull out a huge red dildo. I stared at it in awe.

_That thing was fucking huge!_

"Wow," Rose sighed, rubbing her fingers down its shaft.

"I was going to say the same thing," I giggled, pinching the head.

Then I turned back to Esme. "It's beautiful. Thank you," I laughed, enveloping her in a hug again. I didn't want to tell her that I personally enjoy the toys that are more discreet, smaller, and that usually run on AA batteries instead of Ds.

Alice wasn't paying us any attention. She was currently speaking with what I could only categorize as debutantes of New York City. The girls she went to college with.

Luckily, they were about to take off.

Personally, I didn't like them. They were stuck-up, snobby bitches, who actually scoffed when they entered my apartment and continued to ask me why I didn't host this at a posher venue—such as, where the blonde had hers. I think she said The Midtown Loft or some crap like that.

_Fuck her and her midtown loft._

Alice was happy. She really was enjoying herself and I doubt they would allow strippers at such an upscale banquet hall.

For people who were supposed to be her old friends, they didn't know Alice at all.

While Alice had her mouth open about to speak, Rose took the opportunity to shove my red dildo into her mouth.

I shook silently with laughter behind them. Alice's initial response was shock, until she pulled it back to take a closer look. "That better be brand new," she giggled, turning back to us.

We all waved at the snobby bitches that had to leave.

"Okay, it's time for cake!" Rose shouted, excitedly. "Then the real fun will begin!" She paused, looking at the clock on the microwave. "They should be here soon," she whispered in my ear. I became excited, probably being the only one in the bunch who has never seen a stripper before.

Alice pleasured a banana orally due to the goading of all of us when the cake was served. The cake, which was shaped like a naked man, was equipped with a chocolate-covered banana for a penis. We all cheered her on. The pervy mom squad stated that Jasper was a very lucky man. I would have to agree. I must have snapped ten pictures of Alice as she gave the banana a BJ. It was awesome.

Soon, we cut the damn thing, all of us insisting that Alice keep the banana. I must have been the only one really enjoying the cake. The rest of them were too busy downing cocktails to truly appreciate it.

As I was eating the cake, the doorbell rang. I squealed in excitement and put my cake down to run to the door. However, Rose bumped her hip with mine and beat me to it, opening the door wide for three of New York's Bravest.

I pouted, but stood next to her as the three firemen stormed into the living room.

The room erupted into excited shouts and whistles.

"We heard there was a fire?" The tall, dark-haired one asked.

He was fucking hot, bulky, too. I can just imagine what lies under that uniform.

_What about Edward?_

Uh, what about him? He's probably getting a lap dance as we speak.

_Very true, carry on!_

"It's me! I'm on fire. Come put out the flames!" Esme shouted.

"Wow," I said, staring at her.

"No, me!" Claire shouted, while Maggie pushed her away.

"Don't listen to them." Maggie trailed her hand along his uniform jacket. "I'm the one on fire." She licked her lips suggestively.

"Oh God!" Rose snickered in my ear.

Yes, oh God, because that one, the leader of the pack—the tall dark-haired, handsome one—was mine.

_Whoa, Bella! Get a hold of yourself._

"I want that one." Rose pointed to the tan one, who looked Hispanic and fuck-hot as well.

"He's all yours. I have my eyes on that one." I pointed to the other one.

"That leaves Alice with the blond." We looked to Alice who was staring dreamily at, no lie, a guy who had the same hairstyle and build as Jasper.

"Which one of you is the bride-to-be?" dreamboat asked.

Alice shyly waved her hand.

The three of them looked to her and simultaneously took off their coats.

My mouth hung wide open. I gaped at their upper bodies.

"My name is Marco-" _So dreamboat has a name, a sexy one too,_ "-and that's Jared." He pointed to Jasper's twin. Huh? That's funny, Jasper, Jared. It's not_ that_ far off. "Last but not least…that's Jesus." He pointed to the tan guy.

"Oh, Jesus," Rose sighed.

I nodded like a dumbass alongside her.

Their chests were chiseled to perfection. They had well defined pecks, the good man boobs, and were all toned and muscular—twelve-pack abs, instead of the usual six. Their arms were all cut, beefy as well.

_They are so fucking stunning._

Jesus placed that large boom box he had with him on the coffee table. He hit play and a disco hit assaulted us. Even I knew this song, the song for which the pervy mom squad went crazy. They were starting to sing over it as all three strippers approached Alice.

They started to give Alice her private show, thrusting their hips and swerving them around. I didn't know men could move like that.

_Hot diggity dog!_ They had some amazing rhythm.

"We'll let Alice have her fun, and then we'll get in there," Rose whispered.

"Deal." I nodded and shook her hand. "Look at their hips." I pointed and fanned my face with my other hand.

"Imagine what they can do in the sack?"

I shook my head. I didn't want my imagination to go that far.

The Mayor of Cootchieville already declared a state of emergency in the small town.

Alice and her tiny frame were passed around between the three. She crawled up their forms to thrust her hips in time with theirs, getting really into it. It was awesome. Rose and I took a stance next to the moms, clapping, dancing, and singing along, too.

_"Sad girls, sad girls_  
><em>you such a dirty bad girl<em>  
><em>beep beep uh, uh<em>  
><em>you bad girl, you sad girl<em>  
><em>you such a dirty bad girl<em>  
><em>beep beep uh, uh…"<em>

Glancing over at Alice, I noticed she was being a very bad girl, and I hoped to follow her lead.

"_Toot toot. Hey, beep beep-"_

_"Hey, mister!"_ Esme shouted, grasping Marco's hand.

I inwardly pouted.

_" Hey mister, have you got a dime?_  
><em>mister, do you want to spend some time, oh yeah<em>  
><em>I got what you want<em>  
><em>you got what I need<em>  
><em>I'll be your baby …"<em> Esme sang to him, as he smirked, gathering her into his arms.

I was so jealous, yet smiled anyway, continuing to sing and dance with Rose and the rest of them.

When that song was over, "Pony" by Ginuwine followed, then other various erotic songs. Alice stayed with Jared. Rosalie finally got her hands on Jesus, while all the moms hogged Marco. I sat with Dr. Weber and Leah, who didn't seem interested at all. They spoke about the hospital. How the fuck can they think at a time like this? There are three very hot, muscled, and oiled men at our disposal.

Well, not mine, obviously. Maybe they don't want to dance with the pregnant lady? I looked down. You can't even tell in this sweater.

Fuck them and their glistening pectorals. I'll make Edward strip for me later. He loves the bump. It will be even better than this, 'cause I'll strip too.

My ears perked up though, when Leah was talking about the different doctors she'd slept with. It was weird. Why would you openly admit that you sleep around to another physician who works with your many conquests? Angela—Dr. Weber—actually seemed interested. Like I said, it was weird.

I sulked in the corner of the couch, watching everyone have a good time except me.

Esme looked toward me, leaving Marco and the others before joining me on the sofa. "Why do you look so sad?" She pouted at me, panting.

_Yeah, I wish I was panting too._

"No reason." I smiled, looking back to the rest who were dancing. I felt my breath catch when I suddenly met Marco's stare.

_What's that about?_

He started to walk to me, as my heart started beating erratically. I gulped, looking back to Esme, who was waving a twenty-dollar bill over my head. I smiled. She's awesome, but why was I so nervous?

"Hello." He winked.

"Hi." I winked back and cradled my hands between my thighs, being shy. Then Ifelt myself being jostled.

Esme had stuffed the twenty down the neck of my sweater. I went to take it out, but Marco bent down, gently pushing my shoulders back. His muscles, handsome face, and bedroom eyes hypnotized me. I quickly complied, wanting to do nothing more than touch his oiled chest.

"May I?" he asked.

I stared at him blankly. _May he, what?_

"Go for it, Marco!" Esme shouted.

Marco reached for the hem of my sweater, pulling it up, and then in one lithe movement, his head was under it, fishing the bill out with his teeth.

Officially, I was now panting and slightly mortified—in a good way_._ I think.

He smiled when he came out from under my sweater, continuing to skim his nose over my sweater and up to my ear. "Dance with me," he whispered.

I let out a shudder, nodding dumbly.

Marco grasped my hands and led me to the middle of the living room, where a whole mess of molestation was going on. None of the women were holding back, so why should I?

Squealing through my closed mouth, Marco picked me up and held me tightly to him. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist, as the dirtiest, provocative, yet vulgar song blared from the boom box.

"_You let me violate you-"_

Marco started to move his hips along with the beat, while I hung on tightly, enjoying the ride.

"_You let me desecrate you-"_

"What's your name?" he asked.

"_You let me penetrate you-"_

"Bella." I blurted. His hands then reached down, grasping my hips.

"_You let me complicate you-"_

"Is this okay?" he asked. I nodded dumbly again. "Just try to move your hips along with mine." I was suddenly having a _Dirty Dancing_ flashback.

"I can't even do the merengue," I said.

"It's okay, just follow my lead."

I giggled. "I carried a watermelon."

"What?" he shouted over the music.

I didn't reply, feeling like an ass.

"_Help me…I broke apart my insides-"_

It felt as though my favorite movie was being reenacted. Marco was Patrick Swayze and I was Baby. _Nobody puts Baby in the corner…of the couch._ I chuckled and moved my hips along with his. It was really sensual. I bet my face was beet red. Fuck it.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal-"_

I tried not to focus on the offensive lyrics and focus on Marco. But damn, the combination made it all the more wild. I was thrusting my hips right along with his, as he stared deep into my eyes. _What the hell was this?_ Was he some sort of warlock? Did he put me under some sort of spell? _No, he's just insanely hot._

"_You bring me closer to God!"_

"Oh, Jesus!" I turned my head to Rose, who just shouted over the music and the spell was broken. She was actually giving _him_ a fucking lap dance.

Wow, this is getting out of hand.

I giggled to myself. Then turned to look at Alice, who was dancing along with Jared, while the moms put bills wherever they could on all three of them.

"Bella!" I heard my name shouted over the music and turned to Leah.

"What's up?" I asked, still perched on Marco.

"Your phone keeps ringing." She put my cell into my palm.

"Thanks," I shouted back, looking at my phone from behind Marco's head. Geez. I had six missed calls from Carlisle. I hope everything is okay.

"Uh, thanks for the dance." I smiled, gently pushing against his chest. I had to call Carlisle. What if something is wrong?

"The pleasure was mine, gorgeous."

I lightly pushed against his chest again. It didn't look like he wanted to put me down.

"Bella, I do other services too. I don't just dance, but I'd be willing to do some pro-bone-" I gasped, when he grasped my hips, pushing them down onto his erection, feeling it at my core. "I meant, pro bono-" he chuckled, "-services for you. Whatever you want."

"Wow…you're gross." I gasped. "I mean…uh, um, shit. No thanks," I stammered, pushing against his chest for the third time. He finally got the hint and put me down. Even the baby was fluttering up a storm. He or she is a good judge of character already.

Lesson for my unborn child number one: Stay clear of male gigolos, for they reel you in with their dreamy bedroom eyes and muscles, then they have to open their mouths and ruin it.

"Don't worry," I whispered and rubbed my stomach."Daddy is sexier."

_Edward!_

Frantically, I ran into the kitchen to call Carlisle back. It rang once.

"_Hello?"_

"Carlisle? It's Bella—"

"_What took you so long to call me back and why didn't you answer the phone?"_

"I didn't hear it?" I shrugged and looked back out into the living room. Alice met my stare and I waved her in here. She looked confused but came anyway.

"_And where's Esme? I have been calling her phone too." _Esme, who was now on her knees taking a shot out of Marco's thong.

"Bella, what's-" Alice started.

I put my hand up, indicating she wait a minute. "Well, what's going on?" I asked.

"_I'm at the Sixth Precinct. Uh, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were arrested…" _

I gasped and Alice grabbed my hand. "Why—for what?" I asked.

"_Fighting…" _He groaned_. "Listen, it's going to be a while. They're questioning them all now, individually. I just thought you should know. When they post bail—"_

"I'll be down there as soon as possible." I hung up on him and turned to Alice.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were arrested-"

"Arrested?" she shouted. I nodded. "For what?"

"Fighting."

"Fighting?" Her face had paled, and she looked close to tears.

I gathered her hands into my own. "Alice, you have to pull yourself together." I shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing, but we have to go."

"Right." She nodded. "Everything will be okay," she said, more to herself than me.

"I'm gonna go get Rose and Esme." I went to walk around her and she stopped me.

"Just Rose and Esme. I – I don't want my mom to know and Claire…" She trailed off.

"It's okay. I'll be right back." I promised her.

My insides were a mess, thinking about the worst. What if Edward goes to prison? Did he badly maim someone? And why? Do they still allow conjugal visits? Am I going to have to visit my baby's daddy in the slammer?

"Esme!" I shouted to her.

She looked at me and rose from her knees. "What is it, honey?" she asked. I looked to both Maggie and Claire who were busy at the moment, taking Alice's place alongside Jared.

"Rose!" I turned to her, jerking my head toward the kitchen. Rose huffed and excused herself from Jesus' lap.

The four of us lied, telling Maggie and Claire that we were stepping out for a minute for more liquor. They didn't even look like they gave a shit. Leah and Angela left without saying a thing. The strippers, who were to be here another hour, didn't look like they were going anywhere either. I just hope Maggie and Claire aren't bankrupt before the night is over.

A twenty-minute cab ride later, we arrived at the station. Carlisle was in the waiting area.

"What's going on?" Alice shouted.

Carlisle immediately stood from his chair to greet us. "First off," he widened his arms, "everyone relax. I spoke to the club owner and he's not pressing charges." I looked to him, confused. "Now, we just have to wait and see who points the finger at whom." Carlisle shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He took a wary glance around and then back to me. "Let's talk about this outside."

We followed Carlisle out of the precinct and stood around him, waiting impatiently for him to speak.

Esme stared at him dreamily. "Is that lipstick on your collar?" She cupped his cheek. "You were getting fresh with those strippers, weren't you?" She accused in a teasing tone.

Carlisle smirked down to her and they both inclined their heads toward one another.

"Um, excuse me?" I huffed.

They jumped back, turning to stare at me wide-eyed.

"Oh, right! Well, I didn't see exactly what happened. I was a little occupied…"

"Sure you were, honey," Esme crooned, once again, inclining her head to his.

I cleared my throat, wanting to scream, "Spit it out, you old pervert," but that wouldn't be polite. Then I remembered Esme is very drunk and I can only imagine Carlisle is too. Fuck. Both Alice and Rose were drunk as well. The alcohol making Alice a jumpy worrywart, and Rosalie was upset that she had to leave Jose or whatever the fuck his name was.

"So, Newton and Edward got into a fight—" Carlisle started.

"Mike?" I asked, shocked. I knew he would be there. That didn't surprise me. Him being aggressive did. Edward being aggressive…

Wow. Couldn't he have waited and beat up Mike in front of me? That would have been hot. Wait. What am I saying?

"Yeah, that fucking douche bag—oh, I'm sorry, ladies. Please excuse me." Carlisle apologized.

I rolled my eyes.

"How are Jasper and Emmett involved?" Alice asked.

"Dr. Dawson, I mean Brady, got involved and so did his brother, Collin-"

I groaned because I hated those two troublemakers—the vascular dynamic duo. They were a terror to work with, to me especially. Edward sent me to work with them once. They made comments about how a woman's place in the kitchen, not in an operating room. I bit my tongue and never told Edward that. He would have been upset.

"I think it was like…three on one and then Jasper and Emmett got involved." He leaned in closer and brought his voice down to a whisper. "Edward really gave Newton a good beating. My only hope now is that he doesn't press charges."

I gulped, swallowing back tears.

"So, let me get this straight…Thing One, Thing Two, and Newton jumped Edward and now all the blame is pushed upon our guys?" Rosalie slurred and swayed a bit, but she made absolute sense.

"Like I said, I didn't see it go down. However, I know that Edward started this-"

"Never!" I shouted cutting him off. "Newton must have done something. Edward _can_ get aggressive-" I stopped talking. The only times that I have seen Edward get aggressive was when I was involved.

Edward + Mike + Booze = Total pissing contest.

"What is it, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I let out a shaky laugh. "It's my fault," I admitted. "It has to be. Mike must have been talking crap. That's the only thing I can think of."

Esme placed her arm around my shoulders.

"Do you think they'll let me see him?" I asked.

"Bella, this isn't a hospital. It's a police station," Carlisle said. I shrugged off Esme's arm and walked past them all, back into the station, going straight for the front desk.

"Can I help you, young lady?" an equally young officer asked.

"Yes." I cleared my throat. "My uh, my husband was brought in, Edward Cullen, MD. I was wondering if I might be able to see him?" I lied. Edward is not my husband yet. Oh, how I wished he were. But I thought if I said I was his wife, it would give me more leverage.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't do that. We're still investigating. If he's brought up on charges, you'll be able to see him before he's taken to Central Booking."

"Central Booking?" I asked.

"Bella." I turned to look at Alice and Rose, who now flanked my sides. "They will _not_ be going to Central Booking. Don't listen to him," Alice said, while looking at the officer. I still had no idea what Central Booking was. At home, they arrest them, keep them at the station, and then they are either brought in front of a judge or let go.

"Officer...Richards is it?" Rosalie asked, holding onto the counter.

"Yes, that's me." His arrogant ass straightened out his nametag, then smiled widely back to Rose. I was ready to offer him her services—pimp her blonde ass out—just to see Edward. No, that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Those are some important men you have back there." She slurred.

"More like smart asses," he mumbled.

"Be that as it may, we would like to see them," Alice nearly jumped over the counter, "NOW!" she shouted, yanking his tie. I tried to pull her back. Don't need her getting arrested too.

"Whoa! What a little firecracker you are. I like the feisty ones." Officer Dick smirked.

"What was that? Did you just sexually harass my friend?" Rosalie shouted.

I smiled widely. "I think he did, Rose…What do you think Alice?"

Alice jutted her lower lip out. "I think so." She shrugged.

"What do you think your commanding officer would think of that?" Rose kept going.

I nodded along with her. "He'll probably be disappointed. I mean, look at us…three distraught females and you," I pointed to dickhead, "have to get all…" I shook my head.

"Nasty!" Alice shouted.

"Ladies, ladies, please. I assure you that it wasn't my intention to be nasty." He defended.

"McCarty, Cullen, and Whitlock. Take us to them now," Rosalie demanded.

He jumped back, visibly nervous.

"What's up, Richards?" another officer asked.

"He was-" I started.

"Just about to take them back to see their husbands," Officer Richards finished. The other officer shrugged, walking away. I turned back to my girls, smiling proudly.

"This is New York," Rose whispered down to me. "You have to be a little mean, have an edge or else people don't take you seriously."

"I have an edge," I whispered back. "Growing up, I was taught to respect law enforcement-"

"We were lucky," Alice sighed. "Had that not been a rookie, we never would have gotten away with that." Alice stopped talking.

Then, Officer Richards came out and escorted us back to the holding cell. Alice and Rosalie held hands, as I trailed behind them, fearful.

"Oh look, Edward." I heard Jasper chuckle. "Officer Dick missed us." Then I heard the sweetest sound in the world, my Edward, who was laughing.

"Jasper Winfield Whitlock!" Alice shouted, approaching the cell.

"McCarty!" Rose drawled.

Both Emmett and Jasper looked warily to their loves.

They started to yell at Jasper and Emmett, while I drowned it all out, looking for Edward. He met my gaze and composed the grin he had. He looked scared now.

_I bet he's scared of you._

I smiled then, just from seeing his face and to let him know that I wasn't mad. He smirked back, getting off the floor and coming over to join me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing he had a black eye and a fat lip. Normally, that would turn me on, but I was scared for him. My lip started to quiver, and I bit it down.

_Oh boy, here come the water works._

"I'm fine, love." He smiled. "Well, I'm fine now." He reached between the bars to palm my cheek.

I leaned into it.

He proceeded to wipe my tears away. "Don't cry, baby. We'll be out of here in no time."

I shook my head. "You don't know that. What happened? What if Newton presses charges?" I asked, looking around him, noticing Mike toward the back. He was cradling his face. Damn. Edward did a good job.

"He's not-" Edward turned to sneer at Mike and the two assholes sitting next to him. "They spoke to all of us and now they're just making sure we have no priors. Then we're getting let go."

I blew out a gust of breath, relieved. "But-but what happened?" I asked.

"I can't-"

"Bella, what's on your jeans?" I heard Mike chuckle.

Curious, I looked down and didn't see anything. When I went to turn my hip sideways, I felt Edward steady my waist. "There's nothing on your jeans, love. Just ignore him," he said through gritted teeth.

_Pervert was trying to take a peek at my ass!_

Mike was always so sweet to me. Even at that Halloween party where I ditched him, he was nice about it. He acted as though he had my best interest at heart. Then again, Edward did warn me that he was no good for me, that he was an asshole. It was probably all a nice guy act; meanwhile, I always thought Edward's gripes stemmed from jealousy.

_He played you like a fiddle._

"You're such an asshole!" I blurted, shouting back to Mike.

"I'm the asshole?" He pointed to himself.

I was ready to crawl through those bars and kick his ass, since Edward already smashed his face in.

_Nobody fucks with Edward or me._

Edward gripped my jaw firmly, making me face him. "Bella, please… unless you want me going to prison for murder, go wait outside with my father."

I nodded.

"I love you." I pursed my lips.

Edward kissed me, quickly. "I love you, too—see you soon."

I gave his hand a squeeze and he winced. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

The three of us joined back up with Carlisle and Esme. We waited for an hour—one of the longest hours of my life. It was an interesting hour though. Maybe Edward didn't want to tell me what Mike did, but Emmett apparently told Rose in a whisper.

Mike told Edward that he wished he tapped my ass when he had the chance? I actually laughed a response. Now that I think about it, Mike never had a chance. It was always Edward. My ass and me, for that matter, always belonged to Edward—no one else.

When the guys were finally let go, I ran into Edward's arms, giddy and happy to see him, as if he'd just come home from doing a ten-year bid. He stumbled back, smiling.

"Oh-" I kissed his chin. "Don't ever-" I pecked his lips, "ever!" I pecked his lips again, "scare me-" I kissed his nose, "like that again." I crashed my lips against his. He opened his mouth and I opened mine, wanting to devour him. How could I get so excited about oily man-meat, when I have the epitome of perfection? My heart was practically beating out of my chest. I had to pull away to take a breath.

Signature Edward Cullen kiss. I smiled up at him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Esme shouted, swaying a bit. Damn. She's still drunk? "Don't you scare me like that again!" She waved her finger at him. She needed a hug. I stepped back and pushed him into her.

Edward chuckled and embraced her tightly. "Sorry," he said.

"Aww…Edward and his mommy," Mike hissed, turning to Jasper. "No hard feelings, man," Mike said, putting his hand out for Jasper.

Jasper looked at Mike's hand, then up to his face, and then turned back to Alice. _Ouch!_

"Let's get out of here," Carlisle said to all of us.

"Hey, Mike…Weren't _you_ crying for your mommy earlier?" Emmett laughed. "Edward's a nice guy—I'm sure he'll share."

"That's enough!" Carlisle shouted. "Out! All of you!" He pointed to the door.

Edward grasped my hand and led me out of the police station. I noticed that his hand was shaking. He was still angry, despite our happy reunion. I rubbed his knuckles, and he turned to give me a grin; meanwhile, I knew he was reeling inside.

We all gathered awkwardly on the sidewalk. It was now late and the cabs were few and far between. Mike and the Dawson brothers stood off to the side, while Mike glared daggers at Edward and me.

What the fuck was his problem? I wish he'd go back to South Carolina, or wherever the fuck he moved.

"Just ignore him. That's what I'm trying to do," Edward said into my hair. It was cold, so I eased my way into his coat.

I couldn't keep my eyes from turning back to Newton. It felt irrational, and I didn't know what the heck was wrong with me. I wanted to kill him, push him into on going traffic. Like I said, it was irrational. It's probably the pregnancy hormones.

"What's your fucking problem?" I shouted over to him.

"Bella, please-" Edward pleaded.

I backed away from him. "Keep looking—I'll fucking scratch your eyes out!"

"Bella," Carlisle shouted.

"Control your bitch, Edward." Mike shouted back. I heard Edward growl, before I ran steadily toward Mike. Edward caught me quickly around the waist. Yet, I was still close enough to spit in Mike's face. So, I did that.

He quickly wiped it away.

"That's right! His bitch, motherfucker—control your eyes! And for the record, you never had a shot at tapping this!" I ranted. "Not even in your wettest fucking dreams, pal!"

"I was pretty close, though." He chuckled at me. "At that party, had you not run away-"

"Mike, just stop." One of the Dawson douches patted his shoulder.

"Never." I seethed. "I belong to Edward and I did that night, too. Besides," I laughed, "I heard from Leah that you have a small cock. She mentioned something about needing a magnifying glass." I wiggled my pinky at him. "Stay away from us. And. Stop. Fucking. Looking."

He never replied. Thankfully, a cab pulled up and the three of them took off.

I turned back to everyone, smiling innocently. All throughout my rant, I heard Edward whispering soothing words, collective laughing, and Carlisle shouting a plethora of expletives.

"Hormones." I shrugged.

"Hormones, my ass." Alice winked at me.

I winked back.

By the time we reached the apartment, I was exhausted—emotionally and physically. I just wanted my bed. Surprisingly, no one was there when we got home. Plus, Maggie and Claire must have cleaned up a little bit. The decorations were still up, but it was tidy. They probably got bored waiting for us. I wonder if Alice and Jasper will tell them?

I cleaned up Edward, my ultimate fighting champion, and then we went straight to bed.

"I'm glad you're not going to jail, but I'd be lying if I said bad boys don't turn me on," I whispered into Edward's ear.

He groaned, holding me more tightly to him. "Yeah?" he laughed. "Well, sexy loud-mouthed and hormonal pregnant women turn me on." He turned to me.

"Freak," I teased.

"And proud of it. Hey-" Edward yawned, "do they still allow conjugal visits?"

I shrugged. "So how was your night? You know, before getting arrested?" I asked.

"It was okay. How was yours?"

I thought about Marco and our provocative dance, and then the proposition. No matter what Edward did tonight, I'm sure my shit was worse.

"Okay." I shrugged again.

"Was your stripper experience all you hoped it would be?" He tickled my side.

"Was yours?" I asked, hoping to evade the question.

"We don't have to talk about it, unless you want to." Edward chuckled.

"I don't," I giggled.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave me your thoughts!**

**Please, review?**

**Chapter Songs:**

**"Pony" by Ginuwine**

**"Bad Girls" by Donna Summer**

**"Closer" by Nine Inch Nails**


	27. Chapter 27

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**I was nominated for "Tomato Soup" awards, but I forgot which ones :/ vote if you want...**

**A MUST, here's a must...please read my new o/s "Pedal Pushers"... It's my first slash, Bella/Rosalie fic. It also takes place in the 50s which gives off that... Mad Men w/ girl on girl lovin...feel? (I Know Mad Men takes place in the 60s) I hope you guys read and review. Thanks! It's under 4k words and I "might" expand it. Pedal Pushers won second place in the "Born this way" contest. Thanks to everyone who voted! **

**Enjoy!**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 27**

_**O**_n Tuesday, as usual, we were running a bit late. We had twenty minutes to make it down to the courthouse. Yesterday, Carmen and Jake asked us to meet them there at noon. I heard that their appointment was for 12:30. They probably lied because they know we're late for everything.

Carlisle happily gave the eight of us off. It was shocking, but we were grateful.

The wedding was going to be small. Obviously.

We were all going to go out to lunch after, which I thought was nice.

Both Jasper and Alice were coming too. Alice apologized to Carmen, and Carmen accepted, putting the ghosts of last Thanksgiving behind them.

"Can you hurry up?" I snapped at Edward. He's like a fucking girl. Only after living with him for nearly a year do I realize that it takes almost fifteen minutes for him to style his sex hair after showering.

I always thought it stuck out from not styling it. Supposedly, the trick is for it to look like you haven't done anything. On occasion, he will comb it back with gel. He likes to mix it up a little. I hate it when it's matted down.

Many times I've marveled at him, while he spiked a few hairs here and there. His hair is beautiful, sticking out in unruly tufts right now.

My eyes hungrily descended down his body. No shirt. Nice. When my eyes landed on his happy trail of hair, I took a deep breath, shaking my head.

_There's no time for that. Go put your shoes on!_

"Why are you always rushing me?" he complained.

I ignored him and went to put my heels on.

Not sure what to wear, I just put on a pencil skirt and a nice blouse. Alice said she was wearing something similar, although she'll probably look nothing like me. The skirt was a little snug around the waist and ass. I'll probably need maternity clothes soon. It still looked good, so I shrugged and went to hassle Edward some more.

He's cute when he's trying not to lose his temper with me.

_**/+/+/+/+/+/**_

We eventually made it to the courthouse, albeit ten minutes late. Like I said, the usual.

Alice, Jasper, JJ, Rosalie, and Emmett were already there. No Jacob and no Carmen.

"Where's Jake and Carm?" I asked, still looking around.

"They're not here yet," Emmett answered me.

"Maybe we should text him?" Edward asked, taking out his Blackberry.

"Yeah, if they were going to be late, they could have at least called," Jasper complained.

"I knew he wasn't going to go through with it-"

"Alice!" I hissed. It's one thing to think it and another to say it out loud. Okay, so I still had a standing bet with Edward, but it's only Edward. Nobody else knew about it.

"I'm just stating the obvious." She smiled at me, while rocking JJ in her arms.

"They're not coming," Edward said.

"What?" We all shouted in unison, except Alice. How can that be? Just yesterday, they exchanged loving glances and spoke excitedly about today.

"See, told you." She smirked deviously. "I know things and no one listens to mommy," she spoke to JJ.

"Why?" I asked. _Oh, dear God, please don't say me._

"It's Carmen. Jake says that she won't marry him. Cold feet. Plus, they had a disagreement this morning." Edward showed me the text. He left out the part where it says, _"She thinks I'm in love with someone else."_

I groaned, pushing the phone back. She's probably just nervous and using that as an excuse. Jake cleared up that whole mess, stating that yes, he does love me, but not in a romantic way. He loves me as a friend. If she didn't want to marry him all along, that information would've been helpful yesterday. I'm sure Jake feels the same. Damn. I bet he's heartbroken.

"So, who wants to go to lunch?" Rosalie asked.

Everyone nodded and went to stand, when Edward pulled me over to the side.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Listen…" He pursed his lips, while holding them and looking down.

Uh-oh. He's about to start rambling. I knew that look.

"I know you want to wait, but two weeks ago..." He trailed off, anxiously grabbing his intricately placed hair. I looked to him, confused.

"A few weeks ago, what? Edward, talk to me." I grasped his hand, stilling it.

"I stole your driver's license and birth certificate."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked.

"I applied for a marriage license online. It's all set. All we have to do is show up together, sign a few papers, and we can get married. There's an open slot," he groaned, "right now. I – I didn't plan this. I swear. I just really want to marry you." He grabbed my hand, while I tried to swallow, getting choked up.

"I figured if we got the license and we just had it…then we could get married whenever." He wiped a few tears away from my cheeks, while I stared at my love in awe.

"I'm sorry…Please don't be mad. Forget it. I know you want to wait. We can wait." He groaned again, shaking his head.

"Edward." I rasped.

"No…Isabella Swan, please marry me…" He knelt down in front of me, "today, right now, in front of our friends. I promise to love you...every moment of forever...and I don't want to spend another day not married to you. I know you don't like spontaneity or surprises—"

I opened my mouth to speak, but he kept going.

"But we have to seize the day. I waited ten months, ten months to ask you to marry me 'cause I knew you weren't ready. I've been ready for what seems like an eternity-" I went to talk again and he kept going. "Oh God, you're still not ready. It's okay, we can wait-"

"Edward?" I said to get his attention.

"Oh, fuck! We don't even have any rings. But this is New York City. We can go to any street corner, get rings, any rings, and then buy real ones. We can go to Tiffany's because you deserve only the best. Or we don't have to wear any at all because it's not a legal requirement. It's up to you. We can still have a huge wedding after you have the baby. Oh God, the baby will think the only reason we got married was because of him. It's not. Bella, I love you so much-"

"Jesus, Edward…Will you shut up!" Jasper hissed in his direction.

"Stuttering nut job…" A police officer shook his head. I took a look around and saw that all eyes were on us. The entire lobby of the courthouse was staring.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I can't help it. We've gotten this far-"

I held his face and turned it back to me. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked, closing his eyes tightly.

"Let's get married," I whispered down to him.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, let's get married."

"Swan," he opened one eye, "you're not fucking with me are you?"

I giggled. "Of course not."

He stood up and wrapped me in his arms. "She's gonna marry me!" he shouted. "Isabella Swan will be Isabella Cullen!" He continued to shout. "Today-"

I palmed his cheeks again. "Kiss me, you rambling lunatic!"

He smiled and brushed his lips against mine. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything," I promised him. "But I do want the rings," I said as an afterthought. It wouldn't feel real without them.

"Then, come on. We have some shit to do." He grabbed my hand and went to pull me away.

"Wait! Weren't they supposed to be married at 12:30?" I asked. It was 12:35 now.

"Let's go talk to the clerk…"

We spoke to the clerk, who said they will continue marrying couples and when we come back, we can squeeze in. She was really nice about it. We filled out the paperwork that basically said we were married already. Now all we had to do was agree in front of the judge.

The guys and we girls split up. We were to meet back up in a half-hour. Edward and the guys went to get the rings, while Rosalie and Alice dragged me to a flower shop with JJ in tow.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean, like this?" Rosalie made a face.

"All that stuff never mattered to me." I smiled. "Edward… he's all I need."

She nodded. "But you're still going to have a big wedding though, right? You must want the dress, the real flowers, Edward has all that money-"

"If he wants that." I shrugged, trailing my fingers along some white roses.

"I told you. Pay up." Alice wiggled her fingers in front of Rose.

Rose grumbled incoherently and dug into her purse, producing a fifty and slapping it in Alice's hand.

"What, did you guys have a bet?" I laughed.

"Yes, Jake and Carm wouldn't get married, and you and Edward would." Alice smiled smugly at me.

"And how did you know that?" It was a little too on the mark to be a coincidence.

"It was a long shot, a lucky guess, but Edward applying for the marriage certificate…" she laughed, "he's really anxious to marry you."

I smiled. "Yeah, he's nuts." I turned away from them, looking to the florist. "Can I have a bouquet of these?" I handed her the white roses.

"What are you not telling us, Alice? I didn't even know you needed a license beforehand. How did you figure they would get married—that it would be possible?" Rose sounded a little angry.

Alice shrugged and turned to look at me. "As your maid of honor, can I get red roses?" she asked.

I turned to look at Rose. "You both can, since it's not formal. I want both my bitches up there with me," I laughed, and then began to cry.

My parents aren't going to be there. While I sobbed into my hands, Alice and Rose continued to argue.

"Answer the question, Brandon!" Rose shouted.

"I'm almost a Whitlock—"

"Not for another week, you're not!" Rose cut her off.

"This is still my wedding week, be nice—"

"You don't get a week!" Rose hollered. "I should only have to tolerate—be nice to your bossy ass for a day."

"Damn, Rose, don't scream. You can have your money back…all right? I heard Jasper and Edward talking the other day before we made the bet. You got me, okay? Geesh." That got my attention.

"What?" I sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" Rose asked.

I sucked back a shaky breath. "My mom and dad…"

"Oh…I bet they'll be pissed." Rose nodded.

Alice pushed her. "No they won't. Wasn't your dad mad that you got knocked up out of wedlock?"

"Yeah, but—"

"And your mom was a young, wild thing once, right?" Alice smiled.

I nodded. "Ahuh, but that—"

"Shut it, Swan." Rose scoffed. "You're getting married, so shut your trap."

"You are so bitter!" Alice shouted. "It's not our fault Emmett and you aren't—"

"Stop!" I screamed.

When they folded their arms across their chests and turned away from each other, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay…" I looked to Alice. "Now, you heard Jasper and Edward talking…?"

She nodded. "It had nothing to do with today, just that Edward was applying for the marriage license-"

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked.

"Why ruin the moment? Edward going a mile a minute with his mouth is kind of endearing."

"True." I shrugged.

"It really is." Rose nudged me with her elbow.

Three bouquets and a stinky diaper later, we arrived back at the courthouse. Alice excused JJ and herself to change his diaper, while Rose and I met up with Jasper and Emmett.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Bathroom," Jasper answered me.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this-"

"Well, not everyone has your commitment issues," Rose hissed at Emmett.

Little did Rose know that Emmett had already bought a ring. He plans to propose on Christmas. He confided in me yesterday, wanting to make sure that she would say yes. I told him that sometimes you just have to put yourself out there. But I assured him that she would. She is so in love with his ass.

"Are you ready, love?" I smiled widely and turned to Edward.

"Yes," I squeaked. I was so excited and nervous. Oh hell, my mom is going to be pissed, but Dad will be happy. I thought he was going to come to New York to shoot Edward, after he found out his unmarried daughter was pregnant. I can gush and tell Mom how romantic it was, that we basically eloped. She'll eat that shit up. That's Mom.

"Let's do this." He grasped my hand.

We had to wait as another couple was getting married. When they were through, we walked up together. I was happily standing next to Alice and Rose. And Edward was standing next to Emmett, Jasper, and JJ.

"May we begin?" the judge asked.

Edward and I both nodded.

"We're not too late, are we?"

Edward and I turned to Carlisle and Esme, who were running in. "We got held up at the metal detectors. Some guy kept beeping and refused to take off his shoes. Then the police took him away, while he fought them. Are we too late?" Geez, nervous rambling must be a family trait.

"You called your dad?" I asked Edward.

He smiled, and then frowned. "I did, but I didn't think. Oh, love, we don't have to do this. I know you want your parents here."

I turned to look at Carlisle and Esme. "They are-" I began to get choked up again. "They're right there." I pointed to them. "One set of them, anyway."

"We can have another wedding. I'll marry you a hundred times if you want—all in Forks, in your crop circle." He lifted my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"I love you…and I really like that idea." I nodded. "Not marrying you a hundred times. I mean, I would if you wanted, but being married in Forks will be cool. It will probably rain, but we can have it inside. All of my family will probably make it, since they're all on the West Coast-"

"I love you, too." Edward placed a kiss on my hand again.

"May we begin?" the judge asked again. Damn. Carlisle, Edward, and their rambling. Well, when you're a Cullen...Or about to be one...I smiled and turned back to the judge.

"We're ready," I said.

"Do you-" The judge started, looking at me.

"Wait!" Esme shouted. "Here, take this. It's old-" Esme tore a comb out of her hair and roughly placed it in mine. I winced, as I felt it scratch against my scalp.

"Oh, take this-" Rose tore her hair out of a blue scrunchie. I narrowed my eyes at it, through my tears that were already spilling. It was sweet, all of it, but I don't wear scrunchies. "Just put it on your wrist." She slapped it into my hand. I did as she asked.

"This is new." Alice took off the necklace Jasper bought her for her birthday a few weeks back. "And I want it back. So, it's new and borrowed."

"Thank you," I said to all of them.

"Ahem. Are we ready now?" The judge looked to his watch.

Edward and I looked at everyone.

"Anything else?" Edward asked.

They all shook their heads no.

"We're ready," Edward said.

The judge turned back to me. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I rasped. This is it. Well, my part is over with. I think. He smiled and turned to Edward, so did I.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell, yeah, I do!" He let go of my hand and punched the air victoriously. Crazy fucker. _That you_ _love._ Yes, that I love.

The judge cleared his throat.

"I mean, yeah. I do." Edward turned to smile at me.

"Well, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"That's it?" Edward interrupted him. "We have rings and I have a lot to say, you know…vow-wise."

"Son, you didn't specify that. You have to specify that. On paper, you two are basically already married."

"Edward." I huffed through my tears, tugging on his hand. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me."

He turned to me smiling, and then his lips smacked so hard against mine, I thought I cracked a tooth. We continued to kiss, for the first time as man and wife. It wasn't like all those other kisses. Oh no. This was so much better. It was innocent. We weren't clawing at each other, but my heart soared—knowing that this crazy, rambling, fucking lunatic is now my husband.

It was unconventional by romantic standards, I guess.

The ceremony was less than five minutes long. I knew all the things that Edward wanted to say and all the things he can't put into words. I hope it's the same for him. That he knows that I am irrationally and irrevocably in love with him. He's Clyde and I'm Bonnie. We're a team, partners in crime and now husband and wife.

Edward and I were married on December 5th, in a courthouse, surrounded by our friends—who all erupted in applause as we kissed, only to pry us apart minutes after.

**Woot-Woot! Congratulations Edward and Bella!**

**Thank you for reading**

**Seems like when I beg for reviews I don't get any, so…leave me your thoughts if you want. Thanks again. **

**Quick Note: Time will skip ahead in the next chapter—a jump in time. Also, there are only three chapters left. Actually, this was _supposed_ to be the last chapter.**

**I was nominated for "Tomato Soup" awards, but I forgot which ones :/ vote if you want...**

**A MUST, here's a must...please read my new o/s "Pedal Pushers"... It's my first slash, Bella/Rosalie fic. It also takes place in the 50s which gives off that... Mad Men w/ girl on girl lovin... I hope you guys read and review. Thanks! It's under 4k words and I "might" expand it. Pedal Pushers won second place in the "Born this way" contest. Thanks to everyone who voted! **

**"Pedal Pushers" by SexyLexiCullen**

It's 1953, an era when people are still forced to hide their true selves. Bella is living the "American Dream" as Edward's wife & the perfect mother. But can she fight her lust for her next-door neighbor, the progressive Miss Rosalie Hale?

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7376254/1/


	28. Chapter 28

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA**

**WARNING: Spousal abuse is NOT a joke. I know this and have donated a collaborative o/s I did with the wife, ashma0407, to Fandom Against Domestic Violence called "Broil", which can be found on TwiWrite. This site decided it was against the TOS and took it down. **

**So…I've acquiesced that I'm not going to hell because I helped raise awareness. And neither will you for laughing at this hilarious, yet slightly distasteful chapter. **

Domestic violence should not happen to anybody. Ever. Period. But it does. And when it does, there is help. Maybe you have lived with abuse, maybe it happened just once; maybe you work or live next to someone who is being abused right now.

Whoever you are or know...there is help. Don't keep your mouth shut. SPEAK UP! Speak up against domestic violence!

For more information, (if you need help) please visit domesticViolence(dot)org.

_**The more you know…..**_

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 28**

…**Emmett...**

**M**aybe I'm not the sincere, rambling fool that Edward is. And maybe I don't have buckets of money to throw around like Jasper, proposing to Alice in an expensive restaurant, but I know my Rosie.

Tonight, I took her to her favorite restaurant. Said restaurant just happens to be in my price range. I plan to propose over a tasty steak, marinated in Jack Daniel's sauce at T.G.I Friday's.

It's a plan that I hope to have the balls to go through with.

"After a day like today," Rosie smiled widely, "I'm getting the Ultimate Margarita."

I smiled back, rolling my eyes. She gets it every time we come here and never finishes it. I think it might be impossible. The damn glass is as big as a fish bowl. It might just be, add a stem—

"What are you getting?" She looked over her menu at me.

"Same shit I always get, a beer." I shrugged.

Rosie nodded and grabbed for her cell. "Oh! Edward and Bella are coming."

"What?" I nearly shouted.

"I invited them earlier-"

"Can't we-" I waved my hand between us, "ever go out without an entourage?" I grumbled, my proposal shot to hell.

"It's Friday night. We always hang out on Friday nights."

I shook my head. "We don't_ always_ hang out with them on Friday nights."

"Yes, we do."

"No, Rose. We don't." I looked down to the table. I wasn't even hungry anymore. "Well, we didn't always."

Ever since Jasper and Alice's wedding, friends have occupied our weekends. My original plan was to wait for Christmas.

Christmas passed and so did New Year's Eve.

I figured if I did this today, it could be like an early Valentine's Day surprise. Valentine's Day is in a week, and I thought it a little cliché to propose then.

This was the first time that Rosie and I were to go out alone, just the two of us. And she has to invite Edward and Bella—the most volatile couple I can think of.

Don't get me wrong—I love them, they're my best friends—but I had plans for tonight that didn't include a bickering married couple.

Although, I think their bickering is some sick version of foreplay.

Bella's now huge, miserable, and fucking nasty—downright rude and sometimes violent.

Edward, since his own wedding, walks around smiling like a fool.

I think Bella is drugging him.

Rosie frowned. "Bella needs to be surrounded by friends right now. This is a very trying time-"

"She's pregnant! You act as though she has some incurable disease or lost a loved one."

Rosie slammed down her menu. "Why are you starting a fight with me?" she asked.

"I'm not. I'm just stating facts here. She's pregnant and if she didn't or doesn't want to be, then she should have kept her fucking legs closed!" I banged my fist down.

"Good evening. Welcome to T.G.I Friday's, where it's always Friday. My name is Kim and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you folks off with some drinks?"

"Margarita—the big one—extra shot of Patron," Rosalie said, eyes trained on me.

"Excellent choice, ma'am."

Rose quickly turned to our server. "Ma'am? Do I look old enough to be called 'ma'am'?"

Our server shook her head no. "No, not at all, miss." She turned to me. "What can I get for you," she swallowed, "sir?"

"Captain and Coke, more Capt' than Coke. I'd also like an Amstel Light."

"Would you like to start off with an appetizer? The Friday's Three For All has a little bit of everything and is my personal favorite."

"Bring us one of those fried green bean things, with extra ranch dressing. And there will be two others joining us shortly." Rose sneered.

The server nodded. "Excellent, I will be right back with your drinks."

Rose pursed her lips and stared me down. I swear I even saw steam come out of her ears. "What?" I asked.

"Don't talk to me." She looked out the window.

I slumped back into the booth. "Why are you mad at me? I just don't understand why it can't just be us for one Friday night. We see these people every day at the hospital. Do we have to see them every weekend, too?"

"No." She scoffed. "It's just a Friday night, and Bella didn't feel like cooking, so I offered. And for the record, I'd like to see how you would handle being pregnant and working our schedule."

I nodded, feeling like an asshole. We work more than eighty hours a week. Bella has a reason to be miserable, but still, couldn't and shouldn't she slow down?

Rose once again looked to her phone and her face fell. "Looks like you got your wish. They're not coming."

I shrugged, continuing to sulk like a bitch. "Why?" I asked, as the server brought our drinks.

We quickly ordered. Rosie got the grilled chicken and shrimp, while I got my steak. She then picked her cell phone back up, when it started to vibrate.

"So, why aren't they coming?" I asked again.

"Bella had to take Edward to the emergency room-"

"Why?" I asked alarmed.

Rosie laughed. "He said something stupid, so she clocked him with a rolling pin." She continued to laugh.

"And that's funny to you? Bella needs to be locked up or put in a straitjacket."

"She's hormonal." Rosie shrugged.

"Rose," I said.

"It was an accident."

"It was assault," I countered, bringing my voice down to a whisper. "That's worse than the shit you do to me."

"Whatever…I'm sure he deserved it and you know what?"

"What?" I took a huge gulp of my rum and Coke.

"After the CT scan, after she ices his head and tells him how sorry she is, and they are out of the ER, I bet he'll still rub her feet tonight, rub her back, whisper sweet things to her…" Rose's voice started to rise. "Because that's what married couples do, Emmett! That's what people do when they love each other! They get married!" She spat the word married, as if it were dirty.

"They have babies." She sucked in a breath and then the tears started. "They assault each other, and it's okay. It's okay because love conquers all—people in love get married, Emmett. In fact," she straightened up in her seat, "I'd like to get married some day, have babies, before my ovaries shrivel up and die!" She slammed both her fist down onto the table.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you really want to marry me? Or do you just like the idea of marriage, because your two best friends are married?" I asked.

Rosie looked down, fiddling with the napkin in her hands. I stared at her, waiting for her to answer as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You're my monkey man," she whispered. "I just wish…" She trailed off and my heart broke.

I stood up and took a seat next to her. "You wish what?" I asked.

"I wish that you could love me…the way I love you, but I can wait. If you're not ready for marriage, fine. We can just continue to live together." She shrugged, wiping her eyes.

I gulped, reaching into my pocket. This was the moment that I have been waiting for, for months. I knew she was going to say yes, I just hope now she doesn't think I'm proposing because of the pressure.

"I am ready for marriage; if you will have me…Will you marry me? I love you, Rosie…and there's no one else I would rather spend my life with." I opened the box, placing it just under her giant margarita.

She stared at me blankly.

"You can hit me, beat me, and insult me. You can do what you want with me, because I'm yours, and I'll keep coming back for more. I love you, more than words can express. Maybe I don't say it enough or show you enough, but please never doubt my love for you, or just how much I do love you. I've been hiding this thing for months." I chuckled, pointing to the ring. "And I know it's not spectacular, like Alice's or Bella's rings—"

She placed her hand over my mouth. "It's perfect-" She sobbed. "It's beautiful…and yes. I will marry you." She smiled through her tears, withdrawing her hand from my mouth. I crashed my lips against hers, feeling like the luckiest sonofabitch to ever walk the planet. When I pulled away, I placed the ring on her finger.

"I'll get you a bigger one when I'm a wealthy plastic surgeon. I promise."

She shook her head no.

In comparison to her friend's rings, this thing looked pitiful. It was barely a carat. I don't care what she says. When I have the money, she's getting a bigger ring. She deserves a bigger ring. My Rosie should only get the best.

Yet, she's here with me—a poor, white-trash jock from Ohio.

How did I get so lucky?

"No knocking my ring." She slapped my shoulder. "It's perfect, and I like it just the way it is. I don't want another one."

I nodded, placating her. She is so getting a bigger ring, and if she won't part with this one, I'll just throw it in the garbage.

"Oh! There's so much to do." She looked to the table. "Can we get this to-go? I have to call Bella, Alice, and oh, my mom! She's going to go ballistic. She's so going to love you. I bet she'll even come for a visit now. She'll want to meet my fiancé and I wonder... should we get married here, Pittsburgh, or Cleveland? Will your family travel?" She rambled on and on, while I piled all of our food into the Styrofoam containers the waitress had just dropped off.

Then I paid the check, giving our server a thirty percent tip. She deserved it, for putting up with our crazy asses.

"…I've always been fond of champagne colored bridesmaid dresses, but I think Alice and Bella would rather have a shade of blue. Both of them are very pale."

"Rose!" I shouted.

"What?" She snapped.

"Can you put your coat on? We're all set here." I pointed my eyes to the bag of food.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited."

"I can see that." I chuckled. "Just…I don't know. Calm down."

"Shut it!" She punched my shoulder.

…**Edward...**

The FACES pain rating scale is actually called a Wong-Baker, weird.

A pain scale measures a patient's pain intensity or other features. Pain scales are based on self-report, observational (behavioral), or physiological data. Self-report is considered primary and should be obtained if possible. Pain scales are available for neonates, infants, children, adolescents, adults, seniors, and persons whose communication is impaired. Pain scores are sometimes regarded as "the Fifth Vital Sign."

"Christ! My fucking head hurts." I grumbled, cradling my face.

"I'm really sorry," Bella whispered. "I didn't mean it." She placed her hand on my thigh.

I didn't say anything more, not knowing what to say. All I said before was, "Why are you eating now, when we're about to go out to eat?" while I pointed to the Twinkie that hung from Bella's mouth.

Apparently, I called her fat; meanwhile, I said no such thing.

Saying it and implying it is the same thing to her.

I wasn't implying anything, just asking a simple question.

"You just—you hurt my feelings before."

"For the love of God, Bella!" I nearly shouted. "I never called you fat, nor was I implying that you are."

"Why are you screaming at me?"

I turned to look at her. Fuck. She started to cry.

"I didn't mean it. I'll never touch you again, I promise," she sobbed.

"Can we just go?" I asked, ignoring her tears. "I have a small bump and a slight headache."

Like the flip of a switch, the tears were gone. "You need to get a scan. What if you have a slow bleed? People think it's a small bump all the time and then, BOOM!" She screamed. "They're dead, flat-lined, six feet under, sheathed by a cadaver bag, dead as a doornail, gone-"

"All right. I'll get the scan."

"Damn skippy, you'll get the scan. I'm sure it's nothing, but we have to make sure." She leaned over and pecked my cheek. "Gotta pee, be right back." She stood up, waddling away.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Closing my eyes to enjoy the silence, I was interrupted.

"Edward." My father chuckled. "What are you doing here?" He looked over my chart as I sat up in the stretcher. "Says here you hit your head?"

"What are_ you_ doing here?" I asked.

"Oh…well, we were short-staffed tonight and, ironically, all the residents I called didn't pick up their phones."

I cringed away from him. I ignored his call and the voice mail he left.

"All surgeons on-call are already here. I think I need to take over scheduling. There are only two hospitalists and one PA on tonight." He shrugged.

"It seems like enough." I took a look around the desolate emergency room. "It's pretty dead...fuck!" I shouted when he backhanded me.

"You know better than to say shit like that—_it's pretty dead_. We'll be slammed all night now. Where's Bella? I should put you two to work since you're already here."

"I'm injured, remember?" I pointed to my head.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed and started to feel around the bump on my head. "Nice-sized knot you got there. How did it happen?"

Rather than tell my father that his son has become a battered husband, I lied. "I fell."

"You fell?" he asked.

"Yes, I fell." I shrugged.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Edward. What happened?" he demanded.

I groaned. "I fell, dammit-"

"Carlisle!" Bella sang happily. "What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Short-staffed." He smiled back. "Now what happened to our Edward, dear?" he asked.

Bella smiled at him, and then narrowed her eyes at me. "Didn't you tell your father how clumsy you were?" she sighed. "He slipped on some ice and flew into a garbage can." She slapped her thigh.

"Flew?" my father asked. "Since when did you grow wings?" He chuckled.

"Really, Carlisle." Bella shook her head. "We should get the man a helmet." Bella joined him, laughing at me.

"I know I'm your son, but can't you just pretend to be professional?" I turned to look at Bella. "And that's enough out of you."

She composed her giggles and rubbed her stomach to soften me, remind me that she's carrying my child. I know her gimmick.

"Fine." My father sighed dejectedly. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is your pain?"

I thought about it for a minute. Before it was like a three, maybe a five, now it's like a fucking eight. "Eight."

"He's lying," Bella blurted, grabbing the pain-scaling chart, with all the faces on it. "He doesn't look like an eight." She snorted and mimicked the disgruntled orange face of the eight.

"Now it's a ten." I looked to my father with my eyes pleading. "Please give me some Morphine."

"Give him a Motrin. I'm not hauling his drowsy ass back uptown." My wife, ladies and gentlemen, ever so sympathetic. "Besides, he has a head trauma." She eyed me from head to toe. "Stop self-medicating!"

I widened my arms and wanted the drugs even more.

My father grinned. "Bella, can you give Edward and me a moment?" he asked.

"Why?" She looked to me worried.

I sighed and slumped back. "She's my wife, Dad. Whatever you say to me, can be said in front of her."

"Okay." He smiled at Bella. "Edward," he turned back to me, "is there any reason why you should be afraid to go home?"

My eyes widened. "When I said be professional, I meant to get on with it, not do the standard protocol. Give me something for pain and send me for the damn scan already."

"You have a head injury. I can't give you narcotics-"

"You _shouldn't_ give me narcotics. You _can _and_ will_ give me some," I argued.

"Stop being a baby!" Bella waved her finger at me and turned to my father. "Carlisle, just give him a shot of Toradol. The sting of the shot should shut him up—"

"Quiet!" I hissed at her. At this rate, _Bella_ should be scared to go home.

"Why are you drug seeking, Edward?" my father asked. He looked so fucking amused and I wanted to punch him in his smug face.

"I'm not. I just want you to treat my pain," I said through clenched teeth.

"I tried to ease your pain minutes ago, and you said she could stay." My father chuckled, while Bella gasped.

"Watch it!" I told him, as I saw Bella's face fall. "My head hurts. She's no pain to me."

Bella gave me a tight-lipped smile and grabbed my hand.

"My apologies. Now, like I said earlier, please do not insult my intelligence. What did Bella hit you with?" he asked.

"I fell-"

"A rolling pin-"

We both said over each other.

"Why?" he asked.

"I slipped on some ice," I said, hoping he didn't hear her.

"He called me fat-"

"I did not call you fat!" I screamed.

"I'll write the orders for your scan and send a nurse in with some Morphine." My father patted my leg.

Twenty minutes later, I was high. My headache was gone, and I was patiently waiting for the CT scan.

Bella sat near me in a chair, playing with her cell phone. Every once in a while, she would readjust herself and groan. She was uncomfortable. I scooted over on the stretcher. "Come lay with me?" I asked.

"I'm fine, baby. You rest." She smiled.

I sat up, pushing down the railing. "I can sit in the chair." I blinked my eyes, a little disoriented from sitting up so fast.

"Edward, just lie down. They're going to come get you soon. In fact, I have to pee again." She stood up and waddled out of the bay. I grinned watching her. She really is adorable.

She's all belly now, and sometimes, I will admit that it's unbearable watching her struggle through procedures, barely making it through some days at work, and falling asleep while looking over charts.

My son is literally and emotionally kicking the shit out of Bella daily.

Yes, we are having a boy.

No little girl for JJ to grow up and fall in love with, but hopefully they'll be best friends, just like Jasper and I.

"Dr. Cullen?" My nurse poked his head around the curtain. I looked to his nametag. He must be new. I didn't recognize him earlier. "Tad" who fucking names their kid Tad? Well, who names their kid Edward? I'm a hot piece of ass and have an old man name.

"Dr. Cullen?" he asked again.

I shook my head of the silly thoughts and the Morphine cloud. "Yeah?"

"CT is ready for you now."

I nodded. "Um, my wife went to the restroom..."

"I'll make sure someone tells her."

I nodded again, as we took off.

Another twenty minutes later, I was back in the emergency room bay. Bella was fast asleep in that uncomfortable chair.

"Did you want me to get a recliner for her?" Tad asked.

I shook my head no. "She's fine."

"Okay, your results should be ready shortly. Do you need anything more for pain?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. My head still kind of hurts," I lied. My headache was now gone or, shamefully, I should say asleep.

Fuck it. It's Friday, and we're off tomorrow.

Tad smiled and left, closing the curtain behind him.

Once again, I pushed the railing down. Then while being careful of my IV, I picked Bella up and placed her on the stretcher. It wasn't the comfort of home, but it was better than the chair.

Bella smiled sleepily. "Love you," she mumbled.

"I love you, too." I kissed her hair. "And I love you." I bent my head lower, kissing my son.

Tad came back in with some more Morphine and a recliner.

When he saw Bella in the stretcher, he made me get into the recliner before he would give me the meds.

I sighed contently like a junkie once it hit me. Bella was asleep, so I curled up and tried to get comfortable in the recliner.

Sadly, I had jinxed the emergency room and it was now filled with patients. I'll be lucky if they come in with my results in less than an hour.

Bella's phone had started to vibrate. I picked it up. She had five missed calls all from Rose, within a ten minute time frame. "Hello?" I whispered and tore the phone away from my ear. The shriek that Rose belted out had my ear ringing and scared the shit out of me. My heart jolted, beating furiously.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"_Oh, it's you."_ She seemed to have calmed down._ "Where's Bella?"_

"She's asleep."

"_How are you? No concussion, I hope. What did you say to get her so riled up anyway?" _

I was not about to tell Rose, so that she could openly sneer at me next time I see her. "That's none of your business-"

"_Guess what?"_ She cut me off.

"What?" I played along.

"_Emmett asked me to marry him." _

I chuckled. "You said yes, I hope. Poor guy's been lugging that ring around with him everywhere."

"_Of course, I did. But, I have to call Alice now. Tell Bella to call me when she wakes up. I don't care what time it is. And Cullen, don't you dare tell her or I swear to gaw—"_

I hung up on her. She's Emmett's problem, and I'm not obligated to be subjected to her crazy bullshit, or her threats. Bella is enough of a handful.

_Handful of ass_.

I chuckled to myself, reaching over to palm Bella's bottom.

She sighed and pushed her ass into my hand.

_Sexy sleeping pervert._

Bella is all belly, but her ass has gotten bigger. I had a little more than just a handful.

I palmed both cheeks, giving them a light squeeze. Bella moaned, while I stifled a chuckle.

Usually, just hearing Bella moan would result in my cock standing at half-mast. Touching her ass made it spring to life.

Ironically, none of those things were happening. Huh? Morphine has given me a limp dick.

Being a man of science, I had to prove that hypothesis true.

I stood up fully, nearly hovering over Bella.

She was out cold, mouth open, drooling on the pillow, and lightly snoring.

Slowly, I unzipped her sweat jacket. She didn't stir. I grinned deviously and grabbed both her breasts, then lightly tickled her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. She moaned again, this time loudly, rolling onto her back.

"Oh, Edward!"

I snorted, continuing to massage her nipples.

This was great—maybe a little sick—but fuck it.

Still, I had no erection. Though I was highly amused and thoroughly enjoying myself.

"Hmmmm—Edward, touch me." Shit. She was starting to get really loud. Maybe I should stop?

Nope. I'm a battered, sick asshole who likes to molest his wife while she sleeps, while high on morphine, while at my place of employment.

And still, I had no erection.

Giving her nipples a light pinch, she moaned again, and proceeded to reach her hands down, trying to cup her crotch or touch herself. But it looked like she had to pee. Sadly, she couldn't reach.

Cootchieville was awake. Bella was not.

"You two better not be having sex in there, or you're both fired!" I heard my father shout.

Faster than a lightning bolt or a speeding bullet, I channeled the Superman within. I pretended to be asleep, jumping back into my recliner, closing my eyes.

When I didn't hear the curtain move, I opened one eye. My father's feet were on the other side of it. He probably thought he was giving us time to get dressed.

"Edward?" he asked. I closed my eyes again, hearing the curtain open. "Edward?" He nudged my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I squinted up to look at him.

"Uh…" He cleared his throat. "I have your results." He turned a wary eye to Bella, who was still writhing and trying to cup her crotch. "Is she okay?"

I shrugged, smiling at her.

"Anyway, the scan was clean. You're good to go—"

Bella moaned again, gaining his attention.

"Edward, are you sure she's okay?"

I nodded.

"Well, if you feel nauseated, dizzy, or the headache becomes unbearable, come back."

I nodded. I knew all that.

"Mmm, Edward…"

My father turned back to Bella.

"She dreams about me." I smiled. "Can you blame her?" I laughed. "Holla!" I shouted and went to give my father a fist pound. He left me hanging, shaking his head, and grumbling something about getting us a psych consult before he left.

A few minutes later, I managed to wake Bella up before Tad came in to give me my proper discharge instructions. Bella looked around wide-eyed, her eyes landing on Tad and finally me.

I had to look away.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, yawning. Then she wiggled her fingers. That was code for "Help me up."

Tad, I guess not trusting me, helped her up.

We then had to listen to Tad say his piece while he removed my IV.

The cab ride back home was a quiet one, until we were about a block away from the apartment.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "We didn't fool around in the pit, did we?"

"No." I shook my head. "You fell asleep and so did I."

She nodded. "Can we, you know, when we get home?" She trailed her hand up my thigh. "If you're feeling okay…"

I still had no sex drive. Fuck me and my need for Morphine. Is this a real side effect or do I have a problem? Why am I so anxious suddenly? I have to Google Morphine...What if I never get a stiffy ever again? Have drugs killed the beast?

"Edward, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I smiled. "No, I'm fine—just tired. Rain check on the sex?" I asked.

She leaned away to look at me. "Rain check on sex? Since when?"

I shrugged. "I'm tired."

"And we haven't had sex in days."

"So?" I shrugged again.

"So? SO!" she shouted. "Since when do you deny sex, especially since you haven't had it in a few days? It's close to a week actually, not days."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Love, we had a long day. I'm exhausted." Maybe I should tell her about my embarrassing problem. Or we could experiment some more? No, I didn't even want to imagine my flaccid dick being in Bella's mouth. That shit would just be...sad and I would definitely have "the ten face" on.

"I'm a fucking blimp and you're fucking someone else!"

The cab driver winced in his seat.

"I'm not fucking someone else!" I shouted.

"So, you admit that I'm a blimp, that I'm fat-"

"You're pregnant!" I shouted.

Three things happened at once. The cab pulled up in front of our building, Bella punched me in the face, and my dick instantly hardened.

I'd like to say that all of this is a result from the pregnancy hormones, but it would be a lie.

My wife is fucking bat-shit crazy.

And so am I, considering I threw the cab driver some money, cupped my jaw, and rushed Bella into the apartment.

I stripped her of her clothes and spent the rest of our Friday night, partying around Cootchieville.

And after Bella's third orgasm, the Mayor apparently gave me a standing ovation.

Like I said, the wife is nuts. She's told me all about the small town and its unusual cast of characters.

The next morning, we sat at the kitchen table, eating pancakes and had a long talk. Bella apologized profusely, crying and hugging onto me.

When I woke up, the knot on my head was bigger, and I had a bruise along my jaw line from her right hook.

She felt horrible, stating that she was a terrible wife.

I told her that she wasn't and how much I love her.

All I asked was that she stop hitting me. She agreed and started a whole new round of apologies, which was cut short. Rose had called and accosted Bella for nearly an hour.

We spent the rest of the day relaxing, watching movies, and ordered take out for dinner. We went to sleep early, well, Bella passed out on the couch, and I brought her to bed, following her lead.

**Thank you for reading!**

**In the next chapter (which was supposed to be the epilogue) there will be another jump in time…**

**Oh, and if you're interested in reading ashma0407's and my o/s called "Broil" please go to: www(dot)twiwrite(dot)net/viewstory(dot)php?sid=544 **

**(you'll have to log in) I think it's awesome, though. It's a period fic (flashes from the 70s back to the 60s and then back to the 70s again) and it's dark at times. We didn't have to write about domestic violence, but we did. And I am SO proud of "Broil." Sadly, it was beta'd by me, as we were in a pinch and needed to send it in. (shrugs) It's still fuck-awesome. **

"**Broil" Summary: **Bella, with help, once escaped her abuser. Can she find her strength once again to help her daughter out of the same situation? Warning: Rated M. Dark/AH/OOC/Violence/lemon. Written and donated to FansAgainstDomesticViolence by ashma0407 and SexyLexiCullen.

Starring characters: Bella, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice...Bree and Riley too. **Check it out!** :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...Grey's Anatomy concept belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Beta'd by HollettLA**

**WARNING! I think it's important that people read warnings before proceeding. That's all. **

**Anyway…Okay, so this is the epilogue, but it's not the last chapter. Chapters 28 and 30 were added after the fact. Chapter 27 was the last official chapter. And this was supposed to follow as the epilogue. Make sense? So, the last chapter, which is like a future outtake, will post tomorrow—thus completing this story. **

I tried as hard as I could to get review replies to everyone,wanting to thank you all. And yesterday's update reminded me about why disabling anonymous reviews is a good idea. Seriously people, if you want to insult me, log in so I can respond. Flamers make me want to pull all my work. Don't flame, just keep it moving…As someone who writes in a public forum, I accept and welcome constructive criticism, but…insulting me? That's just ignorant and uncalled for, and sad…End Rant!

**However, I know that four out of five of you, are amazing and wonderful people, who I love to entertain. **

**So, thanks again for reading, reviewing, and letting me entertain you...Now I'll be thinking about the movie _Gypsy_... I'll STFU now!**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 29**

Taking a lesson from Jasper and Alice, I asked my mom for some help. She plans on coming to New York in less than a month, when the baby is born, to help take care of him. Mom can't stay for long, but she plans to stay for a month or two, until we're settled. Dad understands, and says he'll try to fly out as much as he can to visit with all of us.

Edward is Edward, and all my friends are doing just fine.

Me? All I wanted to do was focus on medicine—focus on my career and our child who will be coming into the world soon, which is what I have been doing—stressing about—for the past six weeks.

Our child, who's kicking the crap out of me right now, like he's Bruce Lee or some shit.

"Stop it." I hissed and put pressure just under my ribs. I needed to concentrate right now. "Stop kicking me." I pleaded and got nervous while I had to back away from the O.R. table.

"Bella? Is everything all right?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine." I let out a shaky laugh. "Now, where were we?" I asked, stepping back to the table.

"Well, the graft is in place. Do you think you can help me sew it in?" Carlisle asked.

"Gladly." I smiled under my mask. "Suture-" I turned to the scrub nurse who handed me the suture. "Thanks." I looked back down into the open chest cavity, staring straight at the heart, where I must suture a bypass stent onto the left ventricle.

Just about to tie the first suture, the baby stuck his foot right into my ribs. My breath caught and I had to stop.

"Stop kicking me," I whined out. "Mommy is busy right now." No longer did I think Alice was weird for talking to her unborn child. It's like he's my best friend, follows me everywhere, and doesn't talk back. _Best friend, indeed._

"Please stop kicking me. I'll get us a milk shake later." When talking doesn't work, I try to bribe the little nudger.

"Is the baby kicking?" Carlisle asked.

"Unless you're kicking me under the table, then, yeah...Christ, I'm sorry." I panted out. Sometimes when he gets me in the ribs, I have trouble breathing and it hurts like a motherfucker.

"Scrub out!" Carlisle shouted.

"I'm sorry for being short. It's just that-"

"Scrub out." He pointed to the door.

"What?" I acted like I couldn't hear him.

"You heard me, we've been in here for five hours." He turned to Rose and Emmett, who were standing behind him. "McCarty, Hale, scrub in."

"Carlisle, I'm fine, really." I tried to ignore the infamous foot.

"Bella-" He paused. "You are not fine. I'm sure your bladder is bursting and your feet are killing you." I looked around to all my colleagues who were smiling under their masks, you can tell by the eyes.

My feet are killing me, but Carlisle didn't know that I had put on a diaper before I scrubbed in. I wasn't about to let a little urine get in the way of open-heart surgery. I haven't had to use it yet. Thank God.

"You should actually go home. How long have you been here?"

I bit my lip under my mask, as I put the suture and needle holder back on the mayo stand. "Twenty-five hours." I whispered.

"Out!" He pointed to the door.

"But, Dr. Cullen-" I started.

"Don't you, 'Dr. Cullen' me. I need your full attention. I bet you're dead on your feet."

Emmett smiled smugly at me when he joined us at the field.

"Fine." I stepped back and took off my gown and gloves.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry_. I kept repeating the same mantra as I left the operating room. I had just waddled/stormed past Alice, when she turned and followed me. The only thing that brought me some small comfort was that it was going to take both Rose and Emmett to replace me during the procedure. The three of us have yet to pick a specialty, so we've been grouped together to make our rounds with the different surgeons.

After I used the bathroom, I decided to keep the clean diaper on—just in case.

"Bella, what's that noise?" Alice asked.

"What noise?" I stopped walking and tried to listen.

"Nothing. I guess—I don't know. Where are you headed?" She smiled at me.

"The stairs." I looked away from her, blinking back tears.

"Need a friend?"

I pouted and nodded my head yes. She placed her arm around me as we walked to the stairwell. My body did really feel fifty shades of awful. I guess Carlisle was right, and I should go home. I'll wait 'til Edward is finished with his current procedure and tell him.

"There's that noise again." She turned to look around us.

"What noise?" I asked...again.

"It's like a swooshing, crinkling. Kind of like…" She trailed off.

I ignored her and walked into the stairwell.

"Bella, are you wearing a diaper?" she asked.

I gulped and looked down. Of course she would know what that sounds like. JJ is just starting to walk. I'm not really sure. I haven't seen him for a while, and he was just crawling the last time I saw him.

"Yeah, but I haven't needed it yet. So, don't get grossed out...It's not like I'm packing a load or anything." I eased myself down onto the step and couldn't help but notice how fluffy the diaper felt against my ass, like a cushion.

"Bella!" She squealed and sat next to me. "That's pure genius." She put her arm around me. "When I'm eighty months pregnant again, I'll have to remember that. Plus, I could probably use one now. Your husband has me scrubbing a triple A with those two douche bag brothers."

I leaned away to look at her. "Alice, are you-" I just stopped talking.

"Oh God, no. But, Jasper and I were talking. JJ should have a little brother or sister soon. We plan to try again after I finish residency."

I nodded.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." I huffed.

"No, you're not." She punched my shoulder.

"No hitting the preggo-beast," I laughed.

"I'm serious." She deadpanned.

"I know." I blew out a breath. "My body is killing me—literally…I'm miserable and I haven't slept in weeks…it feels like."

"At least I was put on bed rest…damn you for being healthy." She winked. "I have no idea how you do it."

"I do what I have to," I whispered.

"You'll be okay. You're due any day now. When is your mom coming?"

"After I give birth." I shrugged. "We'll look for a babysitter before she leaves."

Edward and I have spoken about it, and I have mixed feelings as far as a nanny is concerned. I want to be there all the time, even if it means medicine has to take a back seat. I just don't want to miss anything. But then again, once my residency is through, I can take some time off. When my mom comes to stay with us for a few months, she briefly spoke about getting her own apartment. She wants to give us privacy, as much as she wants her own when Dad comes to visit.

Secretly, I'm hoping Mom starts to work part-time and she pesters Dad, so they can live here full-time. After my six weeks are up, I'd totally get a sitter. Mom can get a job, and then my parents live here.

A part of me wants to ask Edward about moving back to the West Coast, but I haven't. A lot of my feelings have to do with the fear of the unknown.

Edward assures me that we'll figure it all out.

I have a faith that we will; I just wish I could stop acting like a child—afraid to raise my own.

"Ugh. Now I have to go scrub with Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

I laughed at how crestfallen she looked. It's her own fault for choosing to do her residency in General Surgery, which also covers Vascular. She can blame Edward all she wants, but she chose it. Dumb and Dumber just happen to be doing procedures today.

"I have a book that Rose gave me. It's actually an anger management book," I said and continued to laugh.

"Very funny. Slut!" She hissed and left the stairwell.

_Crap_.

How the hell am I supposed to get up?

I could have tried to get up right away or screamed for help: _Help! I've fallen and I can't get up_. Or, in my case: _Help! I'm huge and I can't get up. _Instead, I kicked off my Crocs and wiggled my feet. _Damn_. My ankles are swollen. What else is new? _Oh, fuck it. _I leaned back on my elbows and rested my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm." I love that sound. Edward's voice.

"Bella, love. Wake up."

I shivered when I felt him trail his fingers along my neck. Then I heard him laughing.

"Bel-la. I know you can hear me," he whispered in my ear. I opened one eye, noticing I was still in the stairwell. I shot up and went to wipe my mouth of the drool._ Fucking sexy._

"How-" I cleared my throat. "What time is it?" I asked, wiping the sleep from my eyes and grimacing at how stiff I felt.

"It's just after three-"

"I've been sleeping here," I looked around, "for three hours?" I asked, shocked, and wiggled my fingers so he could help me up.

"Yes, you have. I paged you after I spoke to my father, then I paged you overhead and called your cell phone. For a while, I thought you were mad and left. Then, when I couldn't find you, I became worried. So, I spoke to Alice-"

"How did the triple A go?" I asked.

"She got kicked out of the operating room for calling Brady a chauvinistic pig," he laughed, "and a bunch of other expletives."

"Well, that sounds like her." I shifted my weight from foot to foot, doing a small pee-pee dance. My bladder was full now. "I'm sorry if you were worried." I shrugged. "I honestly don't even remember falling asleep."

"It's fine." He wrapped his arms around me.

_Please don't grab my ass. I hoped he wouldn't. _

"But, you must be starving. Let's go eat something." And his hands trailed down to my behind. I held my breath as he caught a handful of diaper.

"Bella?" He leaned away from me.

"Shut up." I turned away from him.

"I wasn't going to say a word," he laughed.

We walked to the locker rooms together, so that I could relieve my bladder and take off the stupid diaper. I really did have to pee. I shivered and a tear rolled down my cheek. Damn.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked. Truthfully, I did. I felt more awake and less achy.

"Yup. . .Next order of business, food," I said, linking my arm with his as we made our way down to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria...

Where everything smelled amazing.

Edward picked up a slice of pizza and a can of Coke.

_Lightweight._ I shook my head.

My tray was like a mini NYU sampler. I had a Sprite, a bottle of water, a hamburger, some fries, a few hot wings, a slice of chocolate cake, and, of course, a small garden salad. I already look like Jabba the Hutt. I might as well embrace it.

As soon as we sat down, at a table since my fat ass doesn't fit in booths anymore, I dove right in.

"Love, slow down," Edward chastised.

"Why?" I asked, with a mouthful of fries.

"'Cause...I don't know. I don't want you to choke."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my smorgasbord.

After the burger, the fries, and the hot wings, I slumped back, already feeling full, and rubbed my stomach.

"Here-" I pushed my salad toward Edward. "I can't." I panted out and grabbed for the chocolate cake.

"No room for salad?" He smirked.

"But there's always room for chocolate cake." I finished his thought for him. He chuckled and stood up, leaning over the table to kiss my nose. He's so damn sexy. _Swoon._

"How 'bout tonight," I said as I licked some of the frosting off my fork and moaned.

"Tonight?" Edward prompted.

"Sex," I mumbled out, stuffing my face.

"Really?" He smiled widely. "Are you sure? I know it's been really uncomfortable for you."

"Yes." I nodded. "I need it."

Sex is now very uncomfortable, but I'm really fucking horny. It's been close to a month since we last had sex. I won't lie. I haven't been in the mood. I've been physically miserable. We're always busy—working. By the time we get home, my husband is practically carrying me to bed, for sleep. And Edward has been a trooper about it all.

What also makes me want to have sex is that I heard him masturbating in the shower yesterday morning, and he actually grunted out _MY_ name. Okay, listening and maybe peeking into the bathroom when he didn't know, watching him through the shower curtain, is kind of weird. However, it seriously made my crotch ache. I've been dying to have sexy time with him since yesterday morning.

Yesterday morning, we started a call day, which means we haven't left the hospital in over a day. I managed to get a few hours of sleep here and there, but I'm still always tired.

Grabbing Edward's hand and leading him into the on-call room is no longer an option.

Sex is uncomfortable, yet once I get into it, there's no shutting my big mouth. I'm loud. Sue me.

And those bunk beds are incredibly small...

Maybe since I want it so bad, I'll really get into it: I'll revel in the feel of his cock as he pumps in and out of me roughly, moan as he weaves his hand into my hair, pulling it gently, since doggy style is our position of choice, and the most comfortable. I'll feel myself throb around him again, and again, and again.

"Why is she moaning?" Jasper asked as he sat down with us.

"I don't know. She really likes chocolate cake?" Edward shrugged. I felt my face flush and cleared my throat. "Are you okay?" He grabbed my hand.

"Yeah," I lied. "I don't think the baby liked the hot wings." I rubbed my stomach.

"Do you want me to get you some milk?"

I nodded: milk, chocolate cake, all good.

"Be right back." Edward stood up and left.

"You know-" Jasper paused and started to chuckle.

"Shut up," I said through clenched teeth. How come Jasper and Alice have to be so damn observant? It's like Alice is a psychic and Jasper knows when I'm lying.

"Fine. But if you really want to go home and attack the poor man, tell him. I'm sure he'd love that."

I felt my face flush hotter. "Good to know," I said matter-of-factly, noticing Edward was on his way back.

"Milk with ice, just the way you like it." The sexy fucker handed me a cup. "Love," Edward palmed my cheek, smiling, "you're as red as a tomato."

"Well, I'm off—" Jasper started. "There's a hip in the house I need to get medically cleared." He tapped the table and walked away. We both waved at his retreating form.

I turned back to Edward. "Do you think we can get out a little early today?"

"Sure we can, it's Friday." He shrugged. "I just have to make a few rounds. Why?"

"Because I want you." I smirked.

He looked frazzled and excited for a second, before grabbing my milk and taking a long sip.

"Just give me twenty minutes." He growled out, slamming the empty cup onto the table, making the ice rattle, which made me lean back in surprise. He must want it as bad as I do.

He stood up and sat right next to me, placing his hand on my thigh, leaning into me, and breathing in my ear. Though I think he was panting.

"I'm going to make you come-" he kissed my neck, "-as many times as it's physically possible tonight. For tonight, love, you are mine." He breathed in my ear and I nearly slid off the chair. "The beast has been dying to get inside that tight pussy of yours." I moaned a response, as his hand trailed up my thigh. "You're mine tonight, love."

"Yours," I said breathlessly, while his hand ghosted across my crotch.

"Mine!" He cupped it in his hand and bit my neck. I bucked my hips into his hand and let out another moan. He started to gently trace my ear with his nose, and I had enough.

"Edward." I whimpered, pushing him away. "Just go—hurry up."

He smirked crookedly, looking like the sexual deviant he is, and brushed his lips against mine. I groaned into his mouth, and then pushed him away, again. "Hurry." I almost cried.

"Meet me by the locker rooms!" he shouted back to me, running out of the cafeteria.

All that, _"Let's leave right now, so we can hump like rabbits"_ talk was a lost cause. A half-hour later, fully dressed and waiting for Edward, Jacob walked by and told me Edward had an emergent procedure. Edward told him to tell me to go home and be ready for him. _Crap_. Then Jacob looked at me with curious eyes, wondering what he meant.

I ignored that look, while Jacob continued to feel around my abdomen. He said that the baby has dropped. I knew that, the baby is due soon, but Jacob is just concerned and, as the new OB/GYN resident, he insisted on giving me a quick exam.

"Has the baby moved at all today?" He was still feeling around my stomach.

"Earlier..." I backed away from him.

"Just...let me do a sonogram at least."

"I'm okay, really. I still have time to go." I rubbed my belly.

"Can you wait for Edward? I'd feel better you were here and not home alone," Jacob said.

I thought about it, but then thought Jacob silly. "I'm fine." I patted his arm and bid him goodnight.

Maybe this will be a good thing. I have kept myself busy for so long that the spare bedroom we have, which is for the baby, is filled with stuff from my baby shower. Alice and Rose threw me a baby shower last week, where most of the women from the hospital attended. Esme and Carlisle bought us the baby furniture and a bunch of other stuff.

Alice had taken it upon herself to register me at Babies R Us and Amazon. She actually made sure I had everything I needed. Sadly, my mother didn't attend, but she'll be here when the baby comes. That's all that matters. The room was packed with things I have yet to sort through, including a bunch of clothes that JJ grew out of.

The kid has an obscene amount of clothes, and he's not even born yet. _Oh, screw it_. Edward and I can do that tomorrow. We have almost two weeks.

I hailed a cab and thought about Edward the entire ride.

Then I thought we should have a romantic evening at home. I wanted to cook dinner for him, a late dinner, since we'd just recently had lunch. It will work out, considering Edward will most likely be a while. So, I asked the driver to drop me off a few blocks away from the apartment, in front of Associated Supermarket.

Shopping was quick, as all I needed was some meat for tonight. I went for the easy route, London Broil.

I smiled during my walk back to the apartment. Spring in New York is such a beautiful thing. The leaves are growing back on the small trees that line the streets, the sun seeps through the high rise buildings, and the wind blows its warm air. I was feeling jovial, giddy, and a whole lot better than I have in a while.

Bruce Lee hasn't given me one of his high kicks since this morning either.

Humming happily along, I suddenly felt something touch my hair. It was hard.

Alarmed, I abruptly turned to face a tall male.

"Wha-what-" I spluttered out, when I realized it was a gun pointed to my head.

"Give me your purse." He rushed out, looking impatient. My breaths had become labored, and my heart was beating rapidly. My brain was a jumbled mess, but my body knew exactly what to do.

I handed him my purse.

"Come on, rings too. I don't have all day."

Tears started streaming down my cheeks, and then my pants felt wet._ Christ. _I get mugged and piss my fucking pants.

"Rings, too." He pushed the gun further into my hair.

The engagement ring was Elizabeth's. The wedding ring was my wedding ring. I didn't want to part with them, at all.

"Please-" I sobbed and looked around. It was still light out. I wanted to scream and get someone's attention. I felt this man grab my arm and push me to the side of a building, my building. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

"Give me the fucking rings." He took the gun away from my head and pointed it to my abdomen. I stared at it, fear coursing through my veins, while I'm sure my face drained of color.

I quickly went to take off the rings. However, it was difficult because of my swollen fingers. "I—I can't—"

"What's the problem?" He looked down at me. I bit my lip and started to turn them, to ease them off my finger.

He grabbed my hand, with both of his, placing his gun under his arm, and nearly tore off my finger, trying to pry them off. "Please stop," I whimpered in pain. "My fingers are swollen—I—I—" I just continued to cry.

"Please-" I sobbed once again, when he pointed the gun back to my son.

He groaned, staring at my hand and bruised fingers. "Take them off."

"I can't—" I was so scared, and he looked like he not only wanted to kill me, but cut my fingers off.

He kicked the wall, getting angrier. "You are to stay here for ten minutes. Do I make myself clear?" I stared at him blankly, his face blurred from my tears. "Answer me!" He pressed the gun further into my stomach, while I felt immense pain sear through my abdomen. This time, I bit my lip to_ keep _from screaming.

I nodded vehemently.

Then he was gone.

Stoically, I just stood there, holding the bag which contained the London Broil. The whole exchange took less than five minutes.

Five minutes.

That's all it took.

One gun. One man. Five minutes. And I had nothing, but I still had my rings, my fingers, my life, and my son's life.

The man stole the contents my wallet, cell phone, and then dropped my purse onto the floor. I walked the two feet and picked it up off the concrete, rummaging through it. No cell phone to call Edward or anyone. Nothing. The only thing that brought me comfort was that I still had my IDs and the keys to the apartment. I must have been in a daze as he looked through it, taking only what he wanted. I had no credit cards or cash…but I didn't care about all that; meanwhile, I was still so shaken up.

Stupidly, all I kept thinking was "Thank God we're still alive and that my fingers are swollen."

Clutching onto my stomach, which was still achy, I slumped down onto my ass next to the garbage cans in the alleyway.

I never managed to give the man my watch because he was so preoccupied with the rings. He didn't get away with either. The watch was a Valentine's Day gift from Edward. It was fancy and had a diamond encrusted face. I looked down and saw that my ten minutes were up, and I needed to get to a police station.

Crawling onto my knees, I managed to stand up. When I approached the sidewalk, the searing pain was back in my abdomen. I held my breath and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for it to pass.

"Young lady, are you okay?" an elderly gentleman asked. I just stared at him, whimpering in pain.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked again.

I blew out a breath as the pain eased away. "I-I-I was just-" I pointed to the alley, "mugged." I managed to say.

"Oh dear, can I help you? What can I do to help you?" He made a fuss and placed his hand on my shoulder. My initial response was to cringe away. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You must be scared to death." He dug out his cell phone. "Do you need to call anyone?"

I nodded. "Edward, my husband." I whimpered out.

"Okay, dear, what's his number?"

Edward miraculously picked up his phone, just finishing the procedure. I sobbed into the phone and he could barely understand what I was saying.

"_Love, please calm down and tell me what is the matter. Where are you?"_

"I-I was mugged, and I think I'm in labor," I cried.

"_Where are you—I'm coming right now,"_ he shouted.

"I'm in front of our apartment—"

_"Go inside and wait for me. Do you still have your keys?"_ Edward asked, while the gentleman nudged my shoulder.

"Dear, I think maybe we should just get you to the hospital. Tell your husband to meet you there," he said.

"Edward, stay there. I'm coming to you, but be outside with cab fare," I sobbed.

"_No, let me come get you. I'm leaving now."_

"No…there's no time." I looked to the man. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Philip."

"No, Philip thinks we should head to you." I had no idea what I was doing, still a shaking mess.

"_Who's Philip?"_ he shouted.

"The nice man that let me use his phone." I felt that pain again. "Stay there. I'm coming to you." I panted out and ended the call.

"Thank you." I handed Philip back his phone and cradled my stomach.

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get you a cab."

I nodded, as he did so.

When a taxi came, Philip helped me into the back seat. Then he walked around and entered the other door.

"It's okay. You don't have to come with me." I let out a shaky laugh.

"No." He shook his head. "If something like this happened to my daughter or granddaughter, I would hope that someone would do the same. It's karma and what goes around comes around."

I started to sob harder.

"There, there." Philip took my hand. "You're going to be all right. You have your health, all that other stuff is just material, it can be replaced. You can't, and neither can that baby." He handed me a handkerchief.

"Thank you." I continued to sob.

"There's no need to thank me. But I think once we arrive at the hospital, we should call the police. I have some friends that can help us. Maybe they can catch this guy. It's not impossible. If the perpetrator is doing this often, then we should try to do something before he strikes again." I nodded, agreeing with him.

"What is up with Mike Bloomberg? This city is crime-infested once again. Giuliani did a great job with cleaning up these streets."

I politely smiled as he spoke about the New York City mayors.

"Being an old man is a hardship. I used to troll the streets often, even as a sergeant. I wish I would have walked by sooner-"

"You used to be a police officer?" I sniffled.

"Yes, I retired after 9/11."

"My dad is the police chief of our town." I sobbed and winced, feeling another contraction.

"Sweetheart, try to take deep breaths okay? My wife and I had three daughters and breathing helps."

I blew out the breath and took a deep one in.

"That's it. In through your nose and out through your mouth."

I gave him a small smile.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Me too." I wiped my eyes and looked out the window, watching the cars and buildings pass by. Philip grew silent and so did I.

When we approached NYU, I smiled a real smile when my eyes landed on Edward standing outside the hospital. He was pacing, Jasper standing next to him with a wheelchair.

"Well, this is me." I pointed out the window.

"You take care of yourself. I'll make a few calls and have an officer come here. What is your name?" he asked.

"Isabella Cullen." I smiled.

"All right, Isabella. You be tough and get the epidural. Those things are a godsend, as per my daughter," he laughed.

"Okay," I giggled as Edward tore open the door.

"Bella, love…Are you okay?" He bent down and hugged me, while I was still sitting in the back seat of the cab.

"She's fine. Just a little shaken up, but I think she has some work to do." Philip reached his hand out. "I'm Philip."

"I'm Edward. Thank you, sir. Thank you so much." Edward shook his hand rapidly and turned to look at the cab driver. "How much do I owe you?"

"That's not necessary. I need to head back uptown." Philip waved his hand. Edward threw a twenty in the front seat anyway and helped me out of the car.

"Thank you so much again," Edward said to Philip.

"I'm just glad I walked by when I did—too bad I didn't sooner," Philip replied.

"Thank you, thank you so much for your kindness, sir-" I grasped his hand.

He squeezed mine back. "Don't thank me, dear. It was nothing. Others would have done the same." He smiled.

"Thanks," I gulped, knowing what this man did was rare, because others would not have done the same thing.

Once the taxi drove away, I looked to Edward.

"I didn't even see the guy; but look," I held my hand out, "he didn't get your mom's ring."

"I don't give a fuck about a ring." Edward kissed me tenderly, all over my face, wrapping his arms around me. He kept repeating the same words in whisper "Thank God you're all right." It was then, finally feeling safe, that I realized. An angel disguised as an elderly gentleman helped me. It's possible. Who knows? I was so—I don't know, a jumbled mess earlier. I should have just run into our apartment, called Edward, called the police, but with the painful contractions and the fear, I wasn't thinking clearly, and I didn't want to be alone.

We were still just standing outside the hospital, enjoying our small reunion, when someone else decided to make his presence known. I clutched onto my abdomen as another contraction hit.

"Shit!" I winced.

"Okay, lovebirds, I think it's time we brought momma bear inside." Jasper nearly shouted.

"Right, fuck," Edward muttered, now sounding panicked. He helped me into the wheelchair and once I was securely in place, Jasper turned and rapidly wheeled me inside. Edward held my hand.

Jasper wheeled me straight to maternity, saying that he'd go round up everyone and come right back. Edward went to fill out some paperwork, while a nurse got me settled into a gown. Edward came back and filled out the paperwork beside me while we waited for Carmen.

My eyes widened when Carmen didn't come; Jacob did.

"I knew you'd be back." Jacob smirked. "You looked like you were ready to pop earlier, but no one listens to me-"

I cut him off. "Where's Carm?"

He ignored me and inched up my hospital gown. I quickly pulled the blanket up to cover my birth canal.

"This is going to be a little cold," he said before he put the jelly onto my abdomen, so he could do the sonogram. "Heart rate sounds good, the head is in position. Let's get your legs into the stirrups for an exam. We'll see how far you've progressed." He smiled.

I shook my head no.

"Um, isn't there someone else, maybe a little more qualified?" Edward asked. I nodded alongside him.

"I'm sorry, guys. Carm is in surgery. It looks like you're stuck with me." He smiled sheepishly.

I started crying again as he attached the fetal monitor to me.

"Aww, don't cry, Bella. Once we do the exam, we can get you an epidural if you wish." Jacob pouted and cupped my cheek. He was being very professional, and I was sobbing at the thought of his fingers being inside me, not the pain.

"Edward," I cried out and turned to him. He was staring blankly at my stomach in a daze.

"Edward!" I shouted this time. He shook his head and turned to me.

He cleared his throat. "What is it, love?"

I pointed my eyes to Jacob, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Look, can't we get a nurse to come in and see how far she's dilated?" Edward asked.

"Okay, guys…First, calm down. Second, I've delivered plenty of babies over the last few months. You have nothing to worry about. Thirdly, I have to make the diagnosis. This could be false labor, though I doubt it is. Now please, just settle down." He put up his hands.

"Okay." I sniffled and placed my legs into the stirrups.

Edward held my hand, while I cringed into him.

Jacob sat on a stool and donned a pair of gloves.

Instinctively, I clamped my thighs closed.

Jacob placed his hands on my knees. "Bella, you have to spread your legs-"

"Don't talk like that to her!" Edward shouted.

"Christ! I wasn't talking dirty, you pervert. How else am I supposed to examine her?" Jacob turned back to me. "Now spread 'em." He smirked.

I opened my legs a few inches. "A little more…" He coerced, I reluctantly opened them wider.

"That's it. . .It's okay to be nervous. Now, you're going to feel some pressure, let me know if it hurts." Jacob proceeded to place his fingers inside me and feel around my abdomen with his other hand, all while looking away. See, I had nothing to worry about. He was being professional.

"All right!" Jacob stood up and tore off his gloves. "She's about three centimeters dilated, 40% effaced, and at minus 1 station."

Edward and I nodded.

"This can be long or short—how these things usually go." He looked straight to me. "Did you want an epidural? Your contractions seem to be a little over eleven minutes apart…" He trailed off.

"Love, get the epidural," Edward said.

I had to think about this for a minute. The contractions really weren't that bad and it's supposed to be better for the baby if I do this naturally.

"No, I think I'll be okay," I said.

"Are you sure?" Jacob scrunched up his nose.

"I'm sure."

"Because the contractions do intensify-"

"Jake, I'm sure. Okay." I huffed out and cradled my stomach, gritting my teeth through another contraction.

…**Two hours later...**

Everyone kept coming in and out of the labor suite, all saying kind words. I just wanted to be left alone with Edward, who was barely saying a thing. All he kept saying was how much he loved me and how good of a job I'm doing, when all I was doing was sitting here, sometimes in agonizing pain, and other times in utter annoyance. It was so hot in this damn room. I thought my face was going to melt off.

"Knock-knock." Jacob and Carm came in to check on me.

"How's Mommy doing?" Jacob asked.

"A real trooper." Edward smiled and kissed my sweaty forehead. "Hmm, salty." He licked his lips.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered and turned away from him. He was starting to annoy me, too.

Edward smiled at Jacob and Carmen. "She's a little restless-"

"A little?" I shouted and rolled my eyes. "I hope you get a bladder stone and have to push it out through your fucking dick!" I ended my rant with a scream.

"Bella, I'm going to take a quick look, okay?" Carmen asked.

Carmen examined me again while she looked adoringly back to Jacob. Why these two didn't get married is beyond me. They obviously love each other. Yet, they are content to just live together now. They're so stupid.

"The both of you are so stupid!" I seethed unable to hold it in any longer.

"Bella!" Edward squeezed my hand.

"No, seriously. I almost died today—the baby, me, gone. And they love each other. It's so obvious. I don't know why they don't get married." I took a deep breath and slumped back, when the pain had subsided. "I'm sorry. Pay me no attention." I waved my hand. They didn't, they ignored my rant and smiled at me.

"Bella, you're about six centimeters dilated. You're progressing quite nicely." Carmen patted my knee

"I changed my mind," I said.

"About?" Jacob smiled smugly at me.

"Don't you fucking smile at me, you-you Cootchieville invader!" I pointed my finger at him. His eyes widened and he composed his smile.

"I think what my sweet wife is trying to say," Edward squeezed my hand and smiled down to me, which means, _"Shut the fuck up",_ "Is that she wants the epidural," he finished.

I nodded, agreeing with Edward.

"I'll call the anesthesiologist." Carmen smiled. I smiled back at her and glared at Jacob. _Asshole._

Once they left, Edward took a seat on the bed next to me, gathering me into his arms.

"What did you mean before? About almost dying today?" he asked. _Crap_. All I told him was that I was mugged. I said nothing about a gun. I didn't want him to worry or be upset. It's over and done now. Plus, I'm fine.

"Um, the, uh guy that mugged me? He kinda had a gun-"

I heard Edward gasp and tighten his hold around me.

"Yeah…Philip said that he was going to send some police officers here. He used to be a cop and retired ten years ago." I shrugged.

"I didn't know his name before today, but I recognized him. He lives upstairs from us with his wife, I think." Edward kissed my cheek.

"We have to thank him somehow. I mean, in Forks, random acts of kindness are done frequently, but not here." It was true; during my stay in NYC I'd notice people keep to themselves. I have no doubt in my mind that if someone saw me getting mugged, they probably wouldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

"What do you think about moving out of the city after your residency is over?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. As long as we're together, I don't care." I nestled into him.

"Did you want me to call your mother?" he asked.

"No."

"No?" he asked, surprised.

"No. She'll pace around at home worried. Let's wait until the baby is born and everything."

"Okay," Edward sighed.

A few minutes later, an anesthesiologist arrived. I gritted my teeth together and slumped my back while the needle was inserted. Edward held me close and kept his lips pressed to my forehead.

…**Two hours later...**

And I was still only six centimeters dilated.

I was content though. The only indication that I am having a contraction is the monitor that goes haywire.

The only people that came in and out now were Jacob, Carmen, and Esme.

Carlisle had come in an hour ago, breaking up our small party. Multiple buses were coming in from a pile up on FDR Drive. Everyone was needed in the emergency room.

We had two other visitors. Two police officers came in and took my statement. I told them what was stolen, where it happened, and what I could remember of what the guy looked like. And that he had a gun. It all seems like such a blur now—almost as if it didn't really happen.

"More ice chips?" Edward asked. I shook my head no. I think I was only chewing them out of sheer boredom.

"I'm so glad he didn't get the rings."

"I told you…even if he did—"

"I wasn't going to give them to him anyway." I cradled my hand. "Only after he…"

"After he what?" Edward seethed, standing erect.

"Baby." I grabbed his hand. "Calm down." He sat back down and leaned toward me.

"Love, please tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out. Getting information out of you is like pulling teeth."

I reluctantly told him everything that happened—everything that I remembered. Just like I knew he would be, he was upset. Edward had actually started to cry.

"Edward, I'm okay." I let out a nervous chuckle and wiped his eyes. "I'm fine. We're fine." I placed his hand on my stomach.

"You're right." He swallowed convulsively. "Bella love, I'm so glad you're okay. Why didn't you tell the police all that? I'm so fucking happy you're okay. I would have died without you." He ranted, crying into my neck.

I didn't reply or tell him how ridiculous that statement was, because if something ever happened to him, I would surely want to die too.

Edward kissed my nose. I weaved my fingers into his hair and kissed his lips.

…**Three hours later...**

"Okay!" Carmen took off her gloves and smiled at both of us. "You're in the home stretch, about eight centimeters dilated. Why don't you lay back and try to sleep a little bit?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Edward said to me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Carmen laughed. "Everyone is passed out in the waiting room, all waiting for you, or should I say, that little guy." She pointed to my abdomen.

"Yeah, I'm waiting too." I let out an elongated sigh. This has got to be the longest day ever. Carmen gave us a small wave and said that she will be back in a little while.

"Come." I patted the bed next to me. Edward sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me. "You must be exhausted." I told him.

"Everything," he laughed. "I think I've gone through every emotion known to man today." I turned to him on my side with his help.

"Me, too," I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Sleep, my love. You'll need the rest when it's time to push." That woke me right up again.

"I know," I whimpered.

"Hey," he lifted my chin to face him, "you got this." He smiled and kissed my nose.

"We got this," I corrected him.

"That's right. Now close your eyes and try to at least get a small nap." I nodded and tried to get into my Edward nook. It was hard, considering I didn't have the use of my legs, but Edward caught on and contorted himself so that I was in my nook.

**~~~Edward~~~**

I tried to hold it in, I really did try, but as soon as Bella's breathing evened out, and I knew she was asleep, the tears came back full force.

Silently, sobs wracked my body as I held her close.

I almost lost her today. She's my whole world.

When she told me that monster pointed the gun to her head and then to my son, I lost it. Half of me wanted to cruise the streets with her, have her pick him out, if that was even possible. She told the police that he was a tall man. Just tall and wearing a black hoodie with sunglasses.

Meanwhile, she was calm. Don't get me wrong, when she first arrived she was still shaken up, but after all the excitement with the baby, she calmed. Well, no. She really didn't.

It's just like Bella to be mugged at gunpoint and try to shrug it off.

However, throw a few strong contractions her way, and she's cursing up a storm and insulting her friends. Huh?

I'm just so happy that she's okay. She's sound asleep in my arms. So I essentially have no idea why I am getting so emotional.

I also wanted to move us out of this city, the sooner the better. We can even still work here at NYU. We could buy a house in New Jersey or even Westchester, be a short commute away. People raise children in this city all the time. But I had a mental picture of a large house, white picket fence, and maybe even a dog, a well-trained dog that won't piss all over the house. We could live in domesticated bliss out in the suburbs. I loved this city and everything in it. Never would I have ever imagined me wanting to leave it.

It's my island. The place where I grew up. I never lived anywhere else.

Truthfully, there's crime everywhere, so there's no sense in trying to run from that, but damn that mental picture: a house, a backyard, driving instead of mass transit or cabs, the quietness, friendly neighbors, hopefully decent school systems.

It was something that I couldn't get out of my head. Something that before today, I thought about quite often since Bella became pregnant.

To think that I was so excited before. I had an emergent bowel obstruction that had to be taken care of right away. I did the initial surgery and left Rosalie there to finish irrigating, place the colostomy, close the incision, and talk to the family. It was careless, but I was excited to go home and make love to my wife. Damn. We'll have another dry spell now.

Looks like my hand will be getting quite the workout for the next several weeks. That thought alone made me sob a little harder.

"Son?" My father whispered, as the light seeped through the doorway. I wiped my eyes and looked to my father.

"Yeah?" I rasped out.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," I said and sat up.

He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair that I occupied earlier.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I lied.

"Because you look like you've been crying," he whispered.

"It's been a long day." I looked back to Bella, who stirred lightly, clutching her stomach. The monitor started going crazy, yet Bella did not wake up. The epidural must be wearing off if she felt it.

"How is she holding up?"

I turned to him and smiled. "How do you think?" I said and turned back to Bella, placing a kiss on her nose. She smiled in her sleep.

"Tough as nails that one. _You,_ not so much." My father teased.

"I can agree to that." I chuckled.

"I can't believe my baby boy is having a baby boy of his own. Where does the time go?" I think he asked himself. I just shrugged. "I'm so proud of you Edward. You've turned out to be a great man. I wish I could take the credit for it but-" He just stopped talking.

"Well, you should take the credit for it. How do you think I've been carrying on this past month? Being there for Bella . . . you showed me how to do that. How to push everything aside and care for the ones you love," I whispered and my tears started again.

"Thank you," Dad said standing up. "I'll leave you two to get some rest." He bent over and placed a kiss on my forehead, and then he left.

I settled back down and looked to Bella, who had her eyes wide open.

"Were you two making out?" she giggled.

"No." I sniffled and tickled her hip. I meant to tickle her stomach, but missed.

"I saw you do it, but I can't really feel it. Go ahead, punch me, kick me, let's see what I can feel," she laughed, which made me laugh. "Really, take a match to my toe. This could get interesting." She tickled my side, and for some reason her teasing mood put me in a state of hysterics.

I cupped her cheeks. "God, I love ya!" I said before I forcefully kissed her.

Two years ago, I had nothing but my career. Now, I have Bella, my wife. I'm going to be a father. And I have an entire waiting room filled with my family. I went from being alone to having all these people...

"Edward-" she paused.

"Yeah?"

"Can you look, see how dilated I am? I am so ready to have this baby already. I feel ready," she laughed, while I grimaced.

"No offense, love, but I don't want to see my favorite place as big as the Holland Tunnel," I laughed and she slapped my shoulder.

"Well, then get Jacob or Carm in here," she said, which made me laugh harder.

"I think Jacob looked a little too happy between your legs earlier-"

"He did not. Now you're just being silly." She slapped me again.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving-" I reached over and hit the call button.

"_Can I help you?"_ a nurse asked.

"Yes, can we have a doctor come in?"

"_Is this an emergency?"_

I rolled my eyes. The nursing station is less than twenty feet away from the door.

"No-"

"Yes-" Bella and I said over each other.

"_I'll send for Dr. Mendoza."_

"Thank you." We both shouted in unison.

"Edward, what are we going to do about the nursery? It's in shambles," Bella whined.

"I think I heard Esme and Alice talking about it earlier. I gave them the keys to the apartment. Rose got really excited. I think once the baby is born, they'll probably run right out of here," I laughed.

"But, I wanted us to do it." She pouted. I can't believe she's whining about the stupidest shit right now. I quickly tried to think of a solution.

"Let them get everything unpacked and then we can just move everything." I shrugged. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Uh-oh, here's another one-" She held her breath. "I'm telling you, they just get stronger and stronger. I actually feel this one. Why couldn't they give me a spinal—like what they give C-section patients?"

"Maybe we should call the anesthesiologist, too."

"No, I think I'll be okay. It could be hours before I push anyway. And they usually want you out of bed as soon as possible..."

I nodded.

"Well, as soon as I feel my legs anyway."

"Don't walk until you're ready-"

"Is everything okay?" Jacob poked his head in. Bella grimaced and gripped my hand tightly.

"Bella just wants to know how everything is looking. Carm was here a little over an hour ago, but she says-" I jerked my thumb to Bella, "that the contractions are getting stronger."

"Only a little," Bella whispered, always trying to downplay her pain. "And where's Carm?" She spoke up.

"Let's take a look, and Carmen went home. She wasn't feeling too well," Jacob replied and grabbed some gloves. "Dr. Henry should be here soon. There's also Robert, the fourth year resident, but he's in with another patient."

We both helped place Bella's legs into the stirrups as another contraction hit. She grabbed my hand and whimpered.

"Take deep breaths..." Jacob said as he looked over the EKG paper from the fetal monitor.

"I'm okay." Bella breathed and then laughed. "I can't believe how much I feel now, still can't feel my legs but—I don't know." She shook her head.

"Heart rate is still just fine. No signs of distress." Jacob smiled and sat in the stool. Then he looked up to Bella, raising an eyebrow. "Can you…uh…open your legs?" he asked.

"I'm not doing it this time, you move them. I can't!" she shouted and slumped back. I took it upon myself to spread her legs, since it's probably my most favorite thing to do.

Jacob pushed the blanket up, taking a look as his eyes widened. "Holy shit," he muttered.

"What?" Both Bella and I shouted, alarmed.

"This baby is coming now—you're crowning already." Jacob shot up, panicked, and he tore off the bottom portion of the bed.

"For real? That's what that pain was? I felt like I was being broken in half," Bella laughed.

"And you didn't think to say anything?" I nearly shouted.

"I just thought that-"

"No, this is no time to downplay anything. You should have said something," I said, shaking my head.

"I _thought _that it was normal, you ass!" Bella shouted back.

"Still, you should have said something."

"How many babies have you had? Huh? This is the first time for me, too. How the fuck was I supposed to know? Mr. High and Mighty—" Then she let out a loud scream.

"Mr. High and Mighty nothing." I grumbled.

"Enough!" Jacob shouted. "This baby is coming now and I'd appreciate it if you two could shut the hell up." We both turned to look at him.

"Don't you shout at Edward like that-"

"Don't you raise your voice to Bella like that-" We both shouted over each other.

"Look, you guys, I'm sorry-" Jacob started.

"Well, you should be." Bella pouted.

"Yeah, just because you know us, doesn't give you the right to talk to us like that." I berated him and grasped Bella's hand.

"He's right, and we're sorry for fighting." Bella shrugged.

"We weren't fighting, love." I cupped her cheek.

"Jesus Christ! You two-" Jacob hunched his shoulder in defeat. "Just cut it out. Now, when the next contraction hits, Bella, I need you to push."

"Okay." Bella squeaked and we waited. We didn't have to wait for long at all.

"Holy crap, this hurts!" Bella shouted.

"Bella, I need you to push, now."

Bella gritted her teeth and started to bear down. I pushed the bangs out of her eyes with my free hand and wondered how I was going to perform surgery one-handed, because Bella was about to break my left.

"Hold it! One, two, three, four, and breathe," Jacob said.

Bella blew out a breath and slumped back.

"How you doing up there?" he asked.

"I'm good…" Bella panted out. "Go look-" She pointed to the bottom of the bed.

I shook my head no. "I'm fine right here, love. You're doing great!" I kissed her cheek and her tears started again.

"Don't you get weepy on me—Ohhh!"

"Okay, Bella, I need you to do the same thing. Now push!" Jacob shouted.

Bella began to bear down. "Never again," she muttered.

"They always say that," Jacob said to me. "One, two, three, four, and breathe," Jacob finished and started to work underneath the blanket. "We're having a little trouble getting the head out." He looked to me. "Go get Robert." I nodded and ran to the door. Luckily, he had just approached the nurses' station. "Dr. Black needs you!" I shouted from the doorway.

Bella pushed again and had made some progress with passing the head, but it wasn't good enough since my son's head was still lodged in Bella's vagina.

"It's because of you, you have a big head," Bella mumbled and I ignored her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"This happens often. Nothing to be concerned about," Jacob laughed.

Robert and another nurse came in about a minute later. The nurse, Robert, and Jacob exchanged a few words and then the nurse left, coming back in with what looked like a surgical tray. They did a quick set up.

"I'm going to perform an episiotomy. It's better than you tearing." Jacob went back to work under the drape.

Bella didn't feel a thing and, according to Jacob, she had minimal blood loss from the incision. _Good to know._

Robert was there in case Jacob needed him for anything, but didn't interfere.

Bella was getting ready to push again, when she nudged my arm.

"Edward, go look." Bella pointed again.

Reluctantly, I looked. I was able to see the top of my son's head, covered in blood, as she started to push. His head would come out minutely and then go back in, while Jacob pushed Bella's vaginal skin away from his head. I can't believe it can stretch that much, but then again, they don't call it the miracle of life for nothing. OB/GYN never interested me. I barely paid attention during my rotation and pushed births onto the other residents.

"Is that, uh, poop?" I pointed and whispered.

"Again, it's normal and shouldn't _you _know this? Get back up there and let me do my job," Jacob whispered back.

"Sorry," I muttered quickly and ran up to Bella's side.

"How's it look? What color hair does he have?" She panted out.

"I couldn't tell. It's all bloody-"

"Bella, I need to you push really hard this time, a big one. Do you think you can do that?" He turned to the nurse. "Place some pressure on her abdomen while she pushes." He looked back to us. "Okay, Bella, now!"

Bella started to push, this time harder than the last few. She screamed out in discomfort, her face turned a deep red, and all I could do was watch. I felt terrible, wishing that I could take this pain away from her, like all the times before when I had to watch her cry or get hurt.

We should have called for that anesthesiologist. The epidural is probably wearing off. He came back to administer some more meds into her spinal catheter, but that was over two hours ago.

"You're doing great, Bella. Just hold on a little longer." Jacob smiled. "Okay, stop! The head is out." We heard Jacob start to suction our child's facial orifices.

Bella slumped back, looking exhausted and panting for air.

"Take deep breaths, honey. The worst is over." The nurse rubbed her shoulder. Bella nodded and looked back to me.

"I love you," I said and bent down to kiss her hair.

"I love you, too," she said as her own tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"The worst is over; why are you crying?" I smiled and brushed her hair back.

"I'm just so happy," she sobbed.

"Bella, I need one more big one to pass the shoulders." Jacob looked back to us.

"Right." Bella sniffled and I helped her sit back up.

Bella pushed once more, another big one, and that's all it took. The baby came out and Jacob held him up proudly, while he screamed. The kid had some set of lungs. Bella looked to our son, panting and laughing. I had started to cry again. He looked all purple and bloody, yet he was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

"Daddy, you ready to cut the cord?" Jacob laughed. I pecked Bella's lips and ran to the foot of the bed, wiping my eyes. I cut the cord, between the two Kelly clamps and tickled his little foot. Then Jacob wrapped him in a blanket, bringing him over to Bella, who looked exhausted and absolutely beautiful.

She laughed through her tears and cradled him in her arms. "He's gorgeous." I nodded agreeing with her.

"Thank you," I cried and wrapped my arms around them both. "I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you, too." I kissed my son's head. He looked content in his mother's arms, no longer crying.

"I love you, too." Bella smiled and looked back down to the baby.

I sighed, admiring the two.

"Hate to break this up, but we have to get the little guy cleaned up, and Mom still has some work to do." Jacob smiled. I reached for our son, holding him for less than a minute. Then I passed him to the nurse, and I had already felt a loss.

"Why don't you go with them?" Bella suggested. I shook my head no, wanting to be with her.

Bella passed the placenta, and then they cleaned her up.

While Jacob was placing the sutures to close her episiotomy, I may have asked him to put an extra stitch in. It was just a suggestion, and I was half-joking. He didn't even bother to give me an answer, only telling me to get my ass back up there and leave him alone. I did so, willingly.

They gave Bella a few minutes to rest, and then the nurse brought the baby back in, handing him to Bella. I crawled in bed with them, as we undid his swaddle to take stock, as per Bella. He had ten toes, ten fingers, and some set of balls for a newborn. I was proud. Also, with him all clean, he had a light shade of red hair, much like mine was when I was born before it started to darken on its own as I got older.

"What are we going to name him?" I crooned, talking to Bella, but looking at my son. My son. Oh God, life doesn't get any better than this. My beautiful wife was fine. My son was healthy and also beautiful. I had the two loves of my life right next to me, where I hope they will always be.

As an afterthought I said, "Don't name the baby after me."

"Why?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Because…I'm a hot piece of ass with an old man name." I chuckled.

"You know I'd hit you right now, but my hands are full," Bella laughed. "And I can't kick you, because my legs are still a little numb." I laughed with her. "I'm just kidding."

"I know." I kissed her hair. "I don't consider them hits, more like love taps."

"Love taps," Bella giggled and pecked my lips.

"So, a name?" I looked back down to our nameless son.

"Philip-" Bella blurted. _Fuck_. It doesn't get more old man than that. "Philip Charles Carlisle." She nodded and looked down. "Do you like that? Philip Charles Carlisle," she giggled. The baby let out a small whinge.

"I guess that's a yes," I sighed.

"We can call him Phil." She shrugged.

"Okay, Phil." I gently grasped his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bella started to laugh. "Happy birthday, Phil," she crooned.

A little while later, our family bum-rushed the birthing suite—all wanting to get their hands on little Phil. Rosalie and Alice fought over who could hold him, until Esme pushed them to the side. No one was going to argue with Grandma, who according to Rose and Alice, earned the name "The Baby Hog."

They stayed for about an hour, Phil being passed amongst the group, and then Jacob came in and kicked everyone out. Everyone except my father and Esme—excuse me, my parents.

My father held little Phil and got choked up. Apparently, little Phil looked just like me.

My parents left a little while after that, and we were then able to give Phil his first bottle. Bella held him close and showed me what Alice taught her. Just like I knew she would be, Bella was a natural.

When Phil finished eating, she passed him off to me, and then passed out. I rocked Phil to sleep, placed him in his bassinet, and crawled in bed with Bella, falling fast asleep myself. It was a moot point since twenty minutes later, Phil woke us both up with his loud wailing.

**Thank you for reading!**

**(Sing out, Lexi...sing out!)**

**Let me do a few tricks,  
>Some old and then some new tricks;<br>I'm very versatile;  
>And if you're real good,<br>I'll make you feel good,  
>I want your spirit to climb;<br>So let me entertain you,  
>We'll have a real good time,<br>Yes sir!  
>We'll have... A real good time!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Shonda Rhimes and ABC own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA**

**Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**Please enjoy!**

"**A Hard Day's Night" Chapter 30**

Parenting is the process of promoting and supporting the physical, emotional, social, and intellectual development of a child from infancy to adulthood. Parenting refers to the activity of raising a child rather than the biological relationship.

As parents we try, we try to do the right thing, with always the best interests at heart, hoping for the best outcome, hoping that what we do is right. This is what I have been worrying about. I worry if Bella and I are doing the right things, all the time. Do we hold Phil too much? Do we not let him cry enough? We're always here, always one of us, and I wonder if it will turn my son into a Momma's boy. Because let's face it, we're born alone and will die alone. It's morbid but true. My only hope is that he doesn't grow up with mental stability issues.

I shouldn't really worry about this now. He's just a baby, right?

Newborn parenting, up to one month of age, is where the responsibilities of parenthood begin. A newborn's basic needs are food, sleep, comfort and cleaning, which the parent provides. An infant's only form of communication is crying, and attentive parents will begin to recognize different types of crying, which represent different needs such as hunger, discomfort, boredom, or loneliness.

Newborns and young infants require feedings every few hours, which is disruptive to adult sleep cycles. They respond enthusiastically to soft stroking, cuddling and caressing—I mean Phil, not Bella.

Gentle rocking back and forth often calms a crying infant, as do massages and warm baths.

I knew that cry. Phil is hungry. Yup, that's his problem at two a.m.

Okay, so she fed him four hours ago, and it's my turn. But tomorrow is my first day off all week. They don't give us Daddies six weeks, like they do Momma Bear. They gave me three weeks.

And Renee will be here at seven, I think. She usually shows up just before I leave or after. With my day off, I wonder if she shows up at all. Shit, I hope she does.

Three weeks ago, Renee relocated to New York City, where she has found her own apartment. She helps Bella during the day, and when it's time for Bella to come back, Renee plans on staying with Phil. She stayed with us for a week. It was one hell of a week, and she was very helpful, but the woman couldn't wait to get her own place and settled on one of the first apartments she saw.

Bella begged her mother to just live with us. I agreed too, since Renee is a pleasure. She doesn't get into our business, like I imagine Charlie would.

Renee was adamant about getting a small studio apartment. She likes her privacy.

It worked out great because Charlie actually took a leave of absence and plans to come to New York, as well.

I was flabbergasted. Sure, the relationship with my father has improved greatly, but I can't fathom him taking time off to help me so much.

Renee and Charlie would do anything for their only daughter—that much was apparent. They want Phil looked after by family while he's so young, and for Bella to finish her residency without missing a beat.

I heard Bella say that she doesn't want to come back to the hospital. She'd rather stay home with Phil. It's her decision, but I think she'll come back on time.

Phil's in capable hands at the moment.

And in three years, I hope my Philip is a little genius who can start school early. So, we really lucked out with childcare.

I winced, stiffening myself, as Phil's cries became louder. I'm just so tired. Can't Bella sympathize with that? Why is she pretending to be asleep?

I'll never find out, because I'm hoping she doesn't realize that I am awake.

Bella let out a frustrated groan as she ran out of the bedroom.

It makes sense that she should wake up to feed him. I mean, she has his meal attached to her body. My son sees more of Bella's breasts than I do, but it's all good. The kid's gotta eat, right?

Okay, so there's pre-made bottles in the fridge. So what? Let the kid get some nipple action and let Daddy sleep.

Yes, as soon as Bella entered his bedroom, he quieted down. I was able to hear Bella soothing him softly and his cries turn into soft whimpers through the baby monitor.

"_Daddy is an asshole." _Yeah, she knows I can hear her. _"But lucky for him, I love his lazy ass." _That made me smile. _"Daddy doesn't realize that Grandma is only here to keep me company and make sure I don't inadvertently kill you."_

I snorted.

"_Daddy works, but so does Mommy, and as your mommy, I'm awake with you all the time, and I can't nap when you nap, because that is when I do other things, like shower and do laundry. Daddy needs to know that Mommy gets no sleep and after he's done out there, saving the world from hernias and cholecystitis, he gets to come home and sleep. Not Mommy-"_

I actually pouted at the baby monitor. I guess Bella is right, and she's also got this Mother's guilt thing down, only it's more like Daddy guilt.

When I walked into Phil's bedroom, I watched as Bella continued to talk to him and change his diaper. I was also highly impressed as I watched Bella duck out of the way from the stream of urine that flew from my son.

She just knows. How she knows when he's about to do that, I have no idea, 'cause the kid gets me all the time.

And surprisingly, it doesn't bother me at all. He's my son. He came out of Bella, and basically from me, too. Why should I freak out if he gets piss in my mouth? Bella freaked the fuck out. Well, he did get her in the eye one time. I'm sure that stung to some degree. Now, she just knows.

"Daddy thinks he's so slick watching us from the doorway."

I walked into the room. "Can I help with anything?" I smiled.

She didn't even turn to look at me. "He did a big one."

Now that I was closer, I was able to smell it. Yup, my son took a shit.

"I'll do this, uh, and feed him after?" I asked, just to make sure. Then I watched as Bella turned him over.

Jesus, he had shit going all the way up his back.

"No, I'll manage. You should go get some sleep."

I nodded and kissed her hair. "Okay, love you."

"Love you, too," she mumbled out and kept wiping him down.

I was just steps away from escape when Bella shouted, "Edward!"

I rapidly turned to her. "What's up?" I raised my eyebrows in an attempt to be nonchalant.

"You're just going to walk away?" she asked.

I shook my head and put my hands out. "You said you'd manage-"

"Well, I didn't think you would walk away."

"Did you expect me to fight you for him?" I chuckled.

"No." She pouted. "I expected you to _want_ to help me. Not just walk away." She turned back to Phil. "I _know_ you're off tomorrow."

I walked over to her to embrace her from behind. "You're right." I tossed her hair away from her neck, kissing just below her ear. "I'll finish, you go sleep."

She turned to me, one hand still on Phil. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I'll finish up and then I'll feed him-"

Her face crumpled and she sobbed into her hands. _Oh God, not the tears_. I thought after the baby was born this would stop, but as per Carmen, it can take months after birth for the hormones to go back to normal.

"Bella-" I soothed and hugged her tightly. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just—I'm just so tired." She sniffled. "And I'm just," she hiccupped, "so happy."

I nodded and kissed her forehead, not sure how to respond. "Go to sleep," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I gave her ass a little squeeze.

"Okay." She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Is your dad still coming by tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were supposed to go out to breakfast, and then he has some running around to do."

"Oh," she said simply, a crease forming between her brows.

"What's up with tomorrow?" I asked.

"Alice and Rose," she shrugged, "they wanted to take me out, go to breakfast, and do some shopping. None of my old clothes fit, and Alice thinks it's terrible that I'm still wearing my maternity clothes, which is total bullshit. All I really wear is your pajamas, because I never go anywhere, I never leave the house…I never see anyone..." She rambled away.

"You can still do that. Your mother is still coming by, right?" I couldn't even cross my fingers, because she could see.

"No." She shook her head. "She's taking the day off, but don't worry about me and _our_ son. I'm sure we'll have a nice day together," she sighed, right as she left our embrace. She walked out of the room with her shoulders slumped and that broke my heart.

"Bella-" I paused, feeling shitty, "you go out with the girls and I'll-" I turned to look at Phil, who was calm—diaper-less, but calm. "I'll stay home."

"Really?" This time, she was smiling widely.

"Yes, really." I smirked. "You go out, have a good time with Alice and Rose, we'll be fine."

She walked toward me with a smirk on her own lips. "I love you." She trailed her hands up my chest, up my neck, weaving her fingers into my hair. I leaned my head down to hers, hopeful. She closed the distance, not with a chaste kiss, but a fucking lip lock, which turned my dick into stone. My Medusa was back.

I growled, deepening the kiss, and holding her more tightly to me.

"Edward," she sighed, as I trailed kisses down her neck. "Stop."

I did, my chest still heaving in excitement.

"You're making the cootch ache," she giggled.

"I can make it feel a whole lot better," I promised and placed another kiss on her lips, this one was short.

"Not yet. We're supposed to wait, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Only until you feel better. Come on, six weeks? I'm sure it's back to normal." And I turned into a pouty infant myself, afraid I might cry. The most exciting thing—sexually exciting thing that has happened since my son was born—is watching Bella use the breast pump, wishing it was my own mouth. Meanwhile, there's nothing sexy about it. It's not sexual at all. Maybe I'm just a sick freak.

"I'm still all belly." She placed her hand on her abdomen, making a face of disgust.

"You're beautiful." I kissed her forehead. "And it's already been a month." Bella's uterus may still be slightly enlarged, as is the rest of her, but it takes time for the body to go back to normal. And she still looks beautiful. And I'd love nothing more than to see her naked, fuck her, pump her breasts with my mouth, and possibly, just possibly, get a blowjob.

"I just don't feel sexy. My nipples hurt, and I'm tired all the fucking time." She stopped talking and looked behind me. "He's going to pee again, you better put a diaper on him."

I rapidly turned, and while I turned, Bella ran out of the room, snickering.

I didn't put the diaper on him. I waited, like an ass. If he was going to pee again, why waste a diaper? I left him strapped to the changing table, wearing nothing and went to grab his bottle. He didn't like that one bit and started crying as soon as I left the room. I ran back and grabbed him, bare-assed and all.

Yup. He pissed on me, but we didn't waste a diaper.

Phil happily drank his bottle after I changed him and, after a very healthy, manly burp, I put him back down. He went to sleep.

And after I tossed my t-shirt into the hamper, I did the same.

/=/=/=/=/

I was sure that I was having a dream, or possibly someone broke into the apartment and is taking pity on me. No, thieves don't usually give blowjobs, as I am sure that it what is happening.

This glorious feeling.

I groaned and opened one eye. Nope, it's not a dream. It's really happening, and I was scared that a burglar was sucking my cock.

Now, the normal response would be for me to stop this, to stop this from happening, but it just felt too good. So, I cautiously pulled the sheet away from this blowjob giver to take a peek at my assailant.

Bella took my dick out of her mouth, making it pop, and I shuddered.

"Good morning," she giggled.

I sighed, feeling like the luckiest sonofabitch on the planet.

"Yes, it is a good morning." I panted out.

"I feel great, getting some sleep."

"Stop talking." I slumped back.

"Okay." And so she went back to pleasuring me. I sat up a bit to watch her. The sight was just magnificent.

What would I get if she slept the whole night? Would I get pussy? If I changed more shitty diapers and fed Phil a little more, would Bella have more energy for me?

It's possible.

Right then and there, as my wife took me deeper into her mouth, I, Edward Cullen, made a vow. I will help out as much as possible. I will be Bella's whore, not she mine, but I would do anything in return for sexual favors.

A shiver ran down my spine, and I felt close. I also wanted to push my luck, so I pushed her away from me.

"Can I have you?" I asked, grasping her chin, making her lay against my body, placing my lips against hers. "Please," I pleaded.

She bit her lip and looked deep in thought.

I sucked my teeth. "Stop thinking about it and just do it."

She narrowed her eyes at me and leaned away from me with a huff. "Fine." She tore off her pants. "But you better put on a condom and pull out, just in case. If I get pregnant again, I'll castrate you."

I nodded, smiling widely. I could live with that.

Bella leaned over, taking a condom out of the nightstand, and slapped it into my chest.

"Why so rough?" I rubbed my chest.

She shrugged and crawled up my form. I could live with that too.

I smiled, watching her, as I rapidly put the condom on.

She straddled my lap, aligning herself with me, without so much as a kiss.

"Bella," I whispered, placing my hands on her cheeks, wanting a little foreplay.

"Rose and Alice will be here soon—Oh!"

"Fuck." I hissed, as she slid down upon me.

"I forgot how good you feel." She moaned out, hugging my head close to hers.

I nodded against her, letting my hands roam up and down her back, up to her hair. I pulled her hair, exposing her neck, as she picked up a rhythm. I placed my hands on her hips, moving her faster and harder onto me. I had forgotten how good she feels too. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I was home, nestled in Cootchieville.

Fuck Disneyland. This is the most magical place on earth.

I wanted the whole picture. I wanted that t-shirt she was wearing to disappear. I reached down and started to take it off of her, when she stilled my hands.

"What's wrong?" I panted out.

"Nothing." She huffed.

"Take it off," I said, muffled by her neck. I felt her shake her head no. "Why?" I asked.

"Because-" she bucked her hips harder, making me groan, "then you'll play with my breasts." I didn't have it in me to shrug, because my hands were busy, pounding her on and off my cock. "Then they'll leak and then that's gross-"

I growled a response, coming close to my climax, which I fought against. "Please-" I pleaded.

"Shut up!" She smacked my chest.

"Okay, fine." I could also live with that too, I guess. I placed my hand at the small of her back, lifting her off of me and laying her down. Pinning her, I was still between her legs as I continued to pump in and out of her roughly.

My lips never left her neck and I snaked my hand between us, wanting to massage her clit. She shuddered as I did so, clawing at my back and tightening her hold around my waist with her legs—all of which sent me over the edge.

With a newfound, whatever, I took deeper strokes, made louder groans, and went a little slower, enjoying the feel of her against me.

I enjoyed the sounds coming out of her mouth too, which were getting louder. Bella started to writhe under me, chanting my name in a whisper. She stiffened, her own orgasm taking over.

I cried out in ecstasy, not from my own climax, but from acute pain, and complete pleasure.

During Bella's orgasm, she bit down on my shoulder hard and tightened herself around my cock. She let out soft sighs and kissed the spot where she bit before she pushed me off of her.

"What?" I asked again, this time with a bit of an attitude. I was thoroughly enjoying myself.

"I have to shower and _you_ have to finish." She pushed me so that I was sitting up, and before I could fully comprehend what was happening, she sat on my dick again.

The woman literally started to jump up and down on my cock, trying to make me come. She was on a mission, and I was determined to make it that much more difficult. She just looked so fucking hot and felt so fucking good. I never wanted this to end, never.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to fight off my orgasm again.

"I know what you're doing." Bella panted out.

I opened my eyes and covered my mouth with my hand in order not to scream.

"You like it when I fuck you, Edward?" She started moving her hips faster. "You like it when I ride your big fat cock?"

I whimpered, the fire building in the pit of my stomach, but I was determined. Dirty talking Bella will not slay the beast.

She put her hand between us, rubbing her own clit, before she shoved her fingers into my mouth. I sucked them greedily and a tear streamed down my cheek.

"How's—my—pussy—taste?" She fucked me harder with every word she said.

I didn't answer her and placed my hands back to her hips.

She grabbed a handful of my hair. "I—asked—you—a—question?" She pulled my hair roughly.

"AMAZING!" I screamed out.

"You—like—the—way—I—" She never finished her thought and I felt her tighten around me once again, milking my cock and pushing it in and out of her. She stiffened, letting go of my hair, pulling her own, taking me deeper within her.

I whimpered again and thought myself a fool, but glad I held out to see the sight before me. She lost herself on top of me. Her face contorted in pleasure, a sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead, her hair was a complete fucking mess, and she was absolutely breathtaking.

And then I came to my own grand finale. I let out a grunt and came deep within her, pushing her down onto me harder.

She groaned a response. "That kind of hurt."

"Sorry." My chest was heaving and all I wanted was to cuddle for a bit, eat something, and maybe go back to sleep. But none of that was going to happen. Bella was leaving.

She bit her lip, her own chest heaving, as she gazed down at me. "That was awesome."

I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Love you," she said quickly, giving me a peck on the cheek before she hopped off of me.

"Love you, too," I said, watching her run out of the bedroom.

I decided not to avoid the inevitable and got out of bed, sadly, putting my clothes back on.

On my way to the kitchen, sure that Bella had already made coffee, I saw Phil. He was sitting happily in his bouncy chair, watching cartoons. He's just so cute and I love him so much. I wanted nothing more than to take him out of the chair and watch cartoons with him.

But I'm no fool.

He's quiet.

I'm not touching him.

After I made myself a cup of coffee, I heard the shower running. So, instead of sneaking in to watch the missus shower like some pervert, I sat down on the floor with Phil and watched the Mickey Mouse Club House.

"Mommy just slayed the beast," I told him.

He didn't respond.

"She rode my dick like it was a carnival ride," I said, sounding giddy, and tickling his cheek.

He smirked at me.

"You know _exactly_ what I am talking about." I nodded and gave his little hand a fist pound. He grasped onto my finger and wouldn't let it go. So, we just sat there, his hand holding my finger, while I tried to drink my coffee and watch the cartoon.

After ten minutes, I found Mickey's voice to be quite annoying, but it's not as bad as Elmo's. Or the songs from that show, some show called _Wonder Pets_? I think.

Just the other day, I was repairing a bowel obstruction and started singing, "Wonder pets, wonder pets, we're on our way..." or however it goes.

Yeah, that gained a few curious glances. But I had to admit that it wasn't as bad as Jasper singing the Dora backpack song. He did it happily and did a little shimmy with his hips. I thought he was nuts. That being a father and being forced to watch cartoons just might have pushed him over the edge, but now I get it.

A flash from a camera caught my attention. I turned to Bella, the moment catcher, and smiled. She was dressed, in sweats, but in real clothes, and had a little makeup on. She looked put-together and gorgeous, as always.

"I'm sorry; you two just looked so freaking cute sitting there."

"It's fine." I smiled and looked to the cable box for the time. "What time are you meeting the girls?" I asked.

She composed her smile. "I don't know if I should go." She frowned.

Yes! I internally hissed, but she has been cooped up in this apartment, except for Phil's and her own doctor's appointments. She should go.

"Why?" I asked.

She looked to Phil and didn't say any more.

I chuckled. "We're going to be fine."

"It's not that," she sighed.

"Then, what is it?" I asked.

"Will _I_ be fine?" she asked and sat in front of Phil's chair. "Maybe I should wait." She pushed his hair back.

"That's ridiculous," I said. "You're going shopping, not to Peru."

"Peru?" she asked.

"Random-" I pointed to my temple. "You'll be back in a few hours. He will be fine, and so will you." I poked her side. "What happened to all that enthusiasm?" I asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. "What if something happens to me?"

"Bella," I placed my coffee down and took her hand in mine, "is this really about missing Phil, or are you-" I didn't know how to finish that sentence. The day my son was born also happened to be the day my wife was robbed at gunpoint.

Truth be told, she hasn't left the house without me since.

"Would you feel better if we all went?" I asked. "I can be dressed in ten minutes, and if the girls don't like it," I shrugged, "too bad."

"No!" she shouted. "We'll be out in the streets, busy streets—it's not like when we go to the doctor's, cabs to each door."

"Even so, we'd be fine," I said.

She shook her head no, only to let out a loud shriek of a scream when someone knocked on the door. Bella's scream had startled Phil and he, too, started to wail. I wasn't sure what to do, comfort Bella, or comfort Phil.

"Bella, it's just the door," I told her as I started take Phil out of his chair.

She swallowed and nodded, grabbing for Phil. She took him from me to hold him close. "Mommy is so sorry." And she started to cry again.

I sighed and got to my feet to answer the door.

It was Rosalie and Alice. I didn't greet them with a response, and I just opened the door wider.

"Geez, Cullen. You look like shit. Phil keeping you up at night?" Rosalie, of course.

"Morning to you, too, Hale." I raised an eyebrow.

"We're not at the hospital today. You don't intimidate me." She lifted her chin and walked around me.

"Hi!" Alice greeted and pushed a pastry box into my chest. "Scones."

I nodded, as she, too, walked around me.

I put the box in the kitchen and joined the group of women and my son. I must have walked in in the middle of a talk down session.

"Bella, give Edward the baby," Alice said.

Bella shook her head no and hugged Phil tightly.

"This is stupid-" Rosalie reached out for Phil, taking him from Bella, only to turn and thrust him into my arms. "Now, let's go." She grabbed Bella's hand.

Bella blew out a breath and tried to lean toward me. She kissed the air near me, instead of me, as they pushed her out of the apartment.

Alice grabbed Bella's purse, pushing her and Rosalie out first.

"I love you!" I shouted after her.

She never responded, because the door slammed shut behind them.

Then it was only Phil and me.

I looked down to him, as he curiously looked up to me with his green eyes and cute button nose. I kissed that nose.

"Hi," I whispered softly.

His little face crumpled and he started to scream, showing me his gums. I gently rocked him, wondering what I did wrong and hoping that he would calm down. It was still early. He was fed before the beast was slayed, which was only a little more than forty minutes ago, and he didn't smell off.

Phil continued to cry, and I started to walk him around the apartment. He must have been bored and started to calm down a bit, for which I was grateful. When I went to sit down, he started up again, and so I stood up and continued to walk with him.

Soon, my father showed up. He was happy to see his grandson and even happier to be spending the day with us.

I thought of a great idea.

"I woke up really early. Would you mind sitting with him, while I go back to bed?" I asked, hopeful. "I just want to take a little nap."

My father laughed at me. "Hell, no," he said.

I nodded. "It was worth a shot."

"A long shot," he cackled.

So we sat, my father and me on the sofa with our coffees, and Phil in his bouncy chair. It's not that I didn't want to spend time with him, or that I was exhausted.

No, I was exhausted. Earlier in the week, I did a twenty-four hour stint of call, which would have been forty-eight had I not split it with another attending.

And even though Bella wakes up with him most nights, I still manage to wake up too. Sleep, it's hard to come by nowadays and since Phil lives with me, I figured an hour nap wouldn't hurt anyone. And I wouldn't miss out on much. But that obviously wasn't going to happen. So I sipped my coffee and hoped it did its job.

"What's the meaning of this show here?" my father asked.

I cleared my throat. "It's Handy Manny. He's a…um…maintenance worker of sorts, and the tools help him with his odd jobs." I nodded.

"Son, the tools speak. That's hardly realistic." He shook his head.

"And he knows that?" I pointed to Phil. "It's a cartoon. All he sees are the colors, anyway."

"Well, I like _Scooby Doo_ better. That's what you used to watch." He put his coffee mug down, grabbing the remote. "If he doesn't know what he's watching, let's put on something else-"

"No!" I shouted. My father ceased all movement and placed the remote down. "He likes the colors, I don't know. But if you change that channel…" I shook my head. "Just please leave it on."

"You can't use television to raise your child." He picked the remote back up. "Let's see if he likes Judge Mathis."

"Dad, please," I pleaded.

Luckily, he listened to me and never changed the channel.

A little while later, he got bored and wanted to play with his grandson. That was cool. He kept Phil occupied, while I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

My mind kept drifting back to Bella, wondering if she was okay, wondering if that episode this morning was a real problem, or a one-time thing, hoping that she wasn't experiencing PTSD or possibly postpartum depression.

Day-to-day, Bella is fairly normal. She's Bella. The first two weeks after Phil was born were pretty hectic, getting used to a schedule, getting used to waking up at all odd hours, getting used to her body, which changed with giving birth. She was also recovering from a traumatic event. A lot happened in a short amount of time.

And she seemed to be coping well.

The tears are normal, too. She shed tears of joy because I was going to let her get back to bed. She cries sometimes, but that's normal, right? It's only been a month and she's gone through so many changes. I just hope I have nothing to worry about.

Like always, I will give her time, let her cope, and let her do what she has to do. If this behavior continues, I'll talk to her about it. I'll try to get her to open up.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I looked to my father.

"He needs his diaper changed."

I nodded. "The diapers are in his room." I pointed. "It's about time we feed him and put him down anyway." I shrugged.

My father shook his head no.

"What, no?" I laughed.

"He's your kid," he said, going into his pocket. "We'll call Esme?" he asked hopefully.

I shook my head at his audacity. "You would have her come down here just to change a diaper?" I asked and stood up, taking my son from his arms.

"I've never changed a diaper before."

I laughed at him. "That's bullshit." I walked Phil into his room and placed him on the changing table.

"I came from a different generation." I heard my father say behind me. "I never changed your diaper."

"How is that possible?" I asked, taking off Phil's soiled diaper. Then, like I always do, I wiped him clean, and waited for the over-spray, turning to my father.

"Your mother changed your diapers; I worked." He defended. "When I came home, I played with you, your mother, and then I went to bed. That's what this Daddy did." He pointed to himself. "As you got older, potty-trained, that was when we started to hang out more."

I raised an eyebrow. "So, you never helped Mom?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I fed you and calmed you when you needed it. I think I even gave you a bath once, but never did I have to wipe your ass."

I laughed again. "But this is half the fun." I jerked my thumb back to Phil.

"Wiping your son's ass is fun? You should get out more."

That was when I felt a stream of warmth hit my back. My father looked around me. "He just pissed on you."

I threw my head back and laughed.

"Getting urinated on is funny?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll say it again; you need to get out more."

I chuckled.

"He got some on his own face too. How is that possible?" he asked.

I shrugged. "This is the dirty work, but it's fun because I'm also taking care of him. What else does he do? Sleep and eat."

"He cries?"

I nodded. "Yes, he cries. But it's still fun." I turned back to Phil. "Would you like to learn how to change a diaper?" I asked.

He didn't respond.

"See one, do one, teach one, remember?" I let out a small laugh and gave him a fleeting look.

"I'm game," he said, and he did have his game face on, like he was about to scrub a bypass or some shit. _Good._

"Okay, now first we'll start with the purpose, 'cause everything has a purpose." I looked to him.

He nodded, his eyes cast down to Phil.

"The purpose is a clean ass, as we have here." I picked Phil up by his legs and showed my father his backside. Then I quickly wiped his face, and then his junk again.

"And what is that called there?" He pointed to the wet wipes.

"Baby wipes." I sucked my teeth. "Are you kidding me?"

"Your mother used a washcloth. I think that's better, more green." He nodded and I ignored him.

"Now, what we do is wait for him to dry. Bella doesn't, but I like to, because who wants a wet ass, right?" I asked.

"I wouldn't," he agreed.

"Right," I sighed. "So, we grab a diaper and place it under his ass." I did so, picking him up by his little legs again.

My father reached over to grab his thighs. "Look at them, I could just bite them." He cooed. "Who's so cute, who's my little cutie pie. Boogie—boogie—boogie—boo! I see you!"

"Dad!" I scolded. "Pay attention."

"Sorry." He composed himself.

"Now that the diaper is under him, we put the butt paste on-"

"Butt paste?" he asked.

I grabbed the jar and showed him. "Guards against chafing and diaper rash." I opened the jar, getting some on my fingers.

"Bella only uses a little, but you can never be too cautious. I like to paint it on, leave no skin bare, 'cause you just never know." I continued to place a few globs on his ass, and smear it around, getting it under his balls and the crease of his thighs. "But make sure you never,_ never_, place it directly on the penis, as it can clog the urethra."

He gasped.

"It's okay. He's fine." I smirked at my father and continued to paint on the butt paste. When I was finished, I grabbed the powder.

"Bella says to use one or the other. She mostly uses the powder, and when he's a little red she'll use the paste...but like I said, never too cautious. I place a little powder. It sticks to the butt paste and creates a nice...It's like shellacking, a sealant, and nothing is going to get beyond it." I placed some powder on him. Yeah, the wife hates when I change him. But that's only because she says she needs a scraper or something to get the protective shield off.

"Then, what we do is fasten the diaper. As long as Pooh is facing you, you have it on correctly." I folded the diaper on to him. "See, there's Winnie." I pointed to the bear.

"You just said Pooh?"

"Winnie-the-Pooh…Sorry, I didn't specify."

"You should have." He nodded.

"You also, before you close it, you have to fan out all the creases along the legs. If you don't, he'll leak."

"Leak?"

"Yes, his bodily waste will seep through and that can be messy." I straightened out all the little folds along his thighs.

"And lastly, we adjust the Velcro tabs. Not too tight, but not too loose. You want to make sure it fits around him, but isn't going to cut off any circulation, making him uncomfortable. And then you re-dress him." I picked up Phil, placing my hands under his arms, in his spiffy new diaper.

"See?" I twirled Phil to either side, his little legs curled up, and his head drooped to the side.

"Who's dat ittle wittle baby?" Dad pouted, talking to Phil. "Who's the sexiest little baby, ever?"

"Sexy?" I smirked.

Dad shrugged. "He's very attractive."

"Do you want to dress him?" I asked, holding him out to my father.

My father shook his head no. "I'll feed him."

"Okay." I lay Phil back down and snapped all those tiny little buttons into place.

My father had left the room, and I looked down to Phil, smiling widely. "Who's Daddy's wittle baby?" I asked, tickling under his chin before I got that same spot with a loud kiss. He giggled and kicked his feet.

"That's right," I laughed and picked him up again.

We walked back out to the living room, and I placed him in my father's arms. Then, I got his bottle ready.

Phil sat happily with my father while he ate. It took him a while, like it often does, for him to get used to it. I couldn't blame him. If I had to choose, I'd choose the breast. After a few burps, the kid fell asleep as my father just watched him.

I didn't even bother to change out of my urine stained shirt and channel surfed.

"This is the best part. Look, he's sleeping," Dad said.

"Ahuh-" I felt my eyes rolling back, like I might fall asleep myself.

"Where should I put him?" he asked.

I shrugged. "The chair." I pointed. "The bassinet." I pointed. "Anywhere but the crib."

"Why not the crib?" he asked.

I sat up, fully awake. "Because that's just what Bella does. She never put him in the crib for naps. That's only for nighttime."

"Okay, I'll put him down and then we'll order Chinese?"

"Sounds good," I agreed.

The rest of the day spent with my father was pretty boring. Phil napped, while we bullshitted and ate. When Phil woke up, he got his diaper changed by Grandpa, where I hoped Phil would get him. He didn't, and then we fed him again. Then we succumbed to watching cartoons again.

"Is this really all he does?"

"What do you mean?" I looked to my father.

"All we've done today is wipe his ass and feed him."

"He's like thirty-seven days old. Is he not amusing you?" I asked, confused.

"No, it just seems tedious. Bella must be going out of her mind. I'm sure she can't wait to get back to work," he laughed.

I shook my head no. "She doesn't complain. She just wishes she had more sleep, but I plan to remedy that. When she sleeps, she has more energy for Daddy, and that's a win-win situation-"

"Ah, oh, 'The Situation', what do you know about the situation?" He smirked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Esme watches _Jersey Shore_. It's pretty funny."

"Okay." I said wide-eyed, surprised that my father watches that show.

Dad let out an elongated sigh, looking around the living room. "I think I'm going to take off…"

"What's up?"

"Nothing." He looked to Phil. "It's been relatively boring, and I think your child might be depressed."

"He is not." I scoffed. "Depressed. He's a fucking newborn."

"No, son. Now he would be classified as an infant. He never smiles… You smiled more. You were a happy baby." He nodded.

"He smiles more for Bella. He knows Mommy isn't here. Hell, I'm depressed, too." I pouted.

"All right. Whatever you say. I'll send your love to Esme?" he asked.

"Of course…and tell her to come by more during the week." I smiled.

When Esme is around, Bella doesn't have to lift a finger—that I knew to be a fact. She can give Bella a break. When we first brought Phil home, Esme was always here. She stopped coming by so much because she thought she might be overstepping some boundary, which was absolutely ridiculous. Bella loved having Esme here and so did Phil. He loves his Grandma Esme so much.

Dad eased Phil into his bouncy chair. "I'm sure she'll love that. I'll just let myself out," he whispered, wincing when Phil moved.

I smiled and waved, glad I didn't have to get up.

After my father left, I must have fallen asleep. I woke up to the sounds of women conversing, not just any women: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. I didn't stir, feigning sleep once again, in hopes that Alice and Rose would disappear. I heard them come in, say hello to Phil, and then leave. That was when I decided to open my eyes.

"Have a good nap?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the job," I admitted.

She smiled at me. "It's fine. How was your day?" She took Phil out of his bouncy seat, continuing to rock him in her arms and plant her lips against his head.

"Good," I said. "We didn't do much. How was yours?"

"I missed my men." She winked and sat next to me. "Going out was nice, but knowing you were here—" She drew in a shaky breath. "I wished I was here too."

"How was…being outside?"

"It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. We had a good time." She smiled and all my worries from before sort of faded away.

I leaned over and kissed her hand. "We missed you, too."

She continued to smile.

Yeah, life is pretty boring now, I guess, by traditional standards. But believe it or not, I've never been happier. Sure, we have worries—always wondering if we're doing the right thing. However, I just keep reminding myself that no matter what we do, no matter how much butt paste, rest, or love we give Phil, he's still going to grow up and be fucked up in one way or another.

And yet, we'll love him just the same.

**The End**

**Thanks for coming along on this rapid ride…**


End file.
